Til Måneskinn
by Rosalind Marie
Summary: La inalcanzable Reina de las nieves y el último de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur. Ambos han estado solos durante mucho tiempo, hasta que un incidente los obliga a trabajar juntos, en una carrera contrarreloj para salvar a Arendelle del invierno eterno. Una que los llevará a descubrir secretos acerca de sí mismos y de su destino.
1. Cambio de planes

**Cambio de Planes**

En medio del impresionante palacio de hielo se encontraba la reina de Arendelle, enfrentando a los hombres de Weselton. No era una lucha que pudieran ganar, después de todo, éstos no eran rivales dignos de alguien como ella. Uno de los guardias está a punto de caer del balcón. Es momento de intervenir.

-¡Reina Elsa! No sea el monstruo que todos temen que sea-le dije, obteniendo su atención al instante. La ira se desvanece de su rostro, ahora paralizado por el miedo.

Aprovechándose de la situación, el hombre acorralado por los carámbanos apunta con su ballesta a la monarca. No puedo dejar que la maten, al menos no en este momento, con la princesa Anna perdida, y el reino reducido a un páramo congelado. Tiene que haber otra salida… me abalanzo sobre el guardia, desviando la flecha, que intersecta un candelabro, logrando que éste caiga estrepitosamente.

La soberana intenta huir, pero resbala en el trayecto y se golpea en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente. La tomo en mis brazos y les dirijo una señal a quienes me acompañan, para que regresemos.

Subo al caballo con ella, colocándola cuidadosamente sobre mi regazo. Nunca antes la había observado detenidamente, su rostro pálido es adornado por unas cuantas pecas, la nariz pequeña y respingada, pestañas largas, y labios rojizos, contrastantes con su tez nívea. Luce tan frágil, es increíble que una chica tan menuda como ella pudiese causar tal devastación ¿Cómo es que algo tan hermoso puede ser tan destructivo?

* * *

Al llegar, la Guardia real me acompaña a los calabozos del palacio, donde encierro a la reina por petición de los nobles. Todos piensan que ella es una amenaza, y apostaría que algunos optarían por su ejecución. Incluso su gente ha dejado de verla como una gobernante benévola, dominados por el miedo y la inseguridad. Sin mencionar los rumores acerca del reino maldecido por su líder, que seguro se expandirán como una pandemia por el resto de Europa.

Hay que detener la helada antes de que el daño sea irreparable, y el reino quede sepultado bajo gruesas capas de hielo. Haré lo imposible para salvarlo, seré el héroe que ellos esperan en estos momentos. Después de todo, esta podría ser mi segunda oportunidad para acceder al trono. Sólo debo encontrar una solución viable.

Unas horas más tarde, oigo el crujido de las cadenas, signo de que la joven monarca ha despertado. Es momento de hacerle una visita.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-dice.

-No quería que la lastimaran

-Pero soy un peligro para Arendelle. Trae a Anna.

-Anna no ha regresado- y dudo que lo haga, con esta la tormenta, la princesa no durará mucho estando sola ahí afuera.- Reina, por favor suprima el invierno, devuélvanos el verano, ¿puede?

-¿No lo entiendes? No sé hacerlo-su sinceridad resulta aplastante.-Tienes que decirles que me liberen.

-Haré lo que pueda-digo antes de retirarme.

¡Demonios! creí que sabría cómo controlarlo, aunque, al parecer, es el frío lo que la controla. Tiene tanto poder a su disposición y ni siquiera sabe cómo utilizarlo. Me equivoqué al pensar que intentar razonar con ella era suficiente, por lo que debo cambiar de estrategia. ¿Cuál será mi siguiente movimiento? ¿Torturarla? ¿Asesinarla? Las probabilidades de que eso resuelva el problema son tantas como las de que empeore.

Me vendría bien una vuelta por el castillo para despejar mi mente por un rato. El tamaño de la construcción resulta casi absurdo considerando la cantidad reducida de personar que habitan en ella, no obstante, es más pequeño que otros palacios que he visitado. Incluyendo el mío en las Islas del Sur, el cual fue diseñado para miles de personas, con cientos de habitaciones y sirvientes. El recuerdo se disipa cuando oigo voces provenientes del interior de la biblioteca. Son los miembros del Concejo y los cónsules invitados, discutiendo acerca de las medidas que deben tomar a continuación. Me uno a ellos, llamando su atención con un gesto.

-Volveré a buscar a la princesa Anna-les anuncio. No es que me importe, pero necesito observar sus reacciones.

-Es peligroso que salga otra vez-dice el dignatario francés.

-Si algo le pasa…

-Si algo le pasa a la princesa, Arendelle sólo lo tendrá a usted-interrumpe el cónsul proveniente de España.

Perfecto, ellos confían en mí, lo suficiente como para dejarme a cargo del reino. Lo único que queda por hacer es encargarme del invierno y de su creadora. Es un tema delicado, un paso en falso y todo se vendrá abajo. Tal vez deba esperar un poco, entender el problema, y para ello necesito ir al origen de éste, es decir, tratar nuevamente con la reina Elsa.

Emprendo el camino de regreso a los calabozos, pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de acercarme a ella. Un verdadero desafío, considerando que nadie ha logrado acercarse a ella. Su actitud glacial, distante, y ese aire de superioridad hacen aún más difícil alcanzar mi objetivo. Debo encontrar un punto débil en su escudo, descubrir sus debilidades y utilizarlas a mi favor. Pero primero hay que calmarla, aterrada no sirve de mucho.

En las afueras de la celda se siente sonar el metal quebrándose. Seguro intenta escapar, cosa que no puedo permitir. Fue más que suficiente con el viaje a la Montaña del Norte, no saldré a buscarla de nuevo.

-Majestad, ¡deténgase!-hace caso omiso, continua forcejeando con las cadenas.

Me acerco a ella y toco suavemente su brazo, consiguiendo que se detenga. Mira fijamente con sus ojos azules cargados de preocupación y temor. Le falta alguien que la consuele, que esté de su lado, y planeo ser esa persona.

-Esto no resolverá nada-comienzo-. Ya abandonó Arendelle una vez, huir es solo un gasto de energía y tiempo.

-¿Qué espera que haga? No puedo quedarme, es riesgoso para mi gente-responde-. Libéreme, es una orden- aun estando en desventaja, conserva su porte real y autoridad.

-Prométame que no saldrá corriendo si lo hago.

-¿Por qué es tan importante que permanezca aquí? Está claro que alguien como yo no pertenece a este lugar.

-No tiene que ser así, la necesitamos aquí, sin usted no podemos regresar el verano.

-No es algo que pueda controlar.

-Claro que lo es, con algo de práctica-no sé si deba decirle esto, no es seguro que funcione… mas no hay otra alternativa, tiene que quedarse-. La ayudaré, no estará sola en el proceso.

-¿Cómo planea hacer eso? Es inútil, le haría daño a usted y a mi pueblo-tengo que convencerla de que sé cómo se siente, de que no todo está perdido.

-Sígame, hay algo que quiero mostrarle.

* * *

Esto ha sido el primer capítulo de 'Til Måneskinn', una idea general de cómo será. Agradezco de antemano por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo ^-^ Cualquier comentario o crítica, por favor no dudes de escribirlo, es mi primer fic, apreciaría mucho tu opinión.


	2. Extrañamente Familiar

Extrañamente Familiar

-Sígame, hay algo que quiero mostrarle-dice el príncipe Hans, soltando los artefactos metálicos que me rodean las muñecas, en carne viva gracias a la fuerza con la que traté de romperlas. Luego, él da una media vuelta y se dirige a la salida.

¿Qué espera conseguir con esto? No tiene caso, cada segundo que paso en Arendelle es un momento más de agonía para mi pueblo. De saber cómo limpiar el desastre que he causado, lo habría hecho hace mucho. No importa lo que haga, la tormenta sólo se vuelve más fuerte. Intento ocultarlo, no sentir nada, pero lo único que consigo es que el miedo aumente.

Es una locura, y aun así, sus ojos verdes se ven sinceros, apremiantes. Algo me dice que debo seguirlo, que es importante, mas mi instinto me dice que corra ahora que puedo. Podría regresar a las montañas, marcharme para siempre, libre y solitaria, sin ataduras ni restricciones. Sin embargo, el remordimiento y la culpa me matarían. No puedo abandonarlo todo. Y si existiera la remota posibilidad de que el príncipe sepa algo que no haya pensado antes, no voy a ignorarla, por poco probable que sea. Después de todo, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Decido seguirlo, avanzando en silencio durante varios minutos. Al caminar, voy dejando un rastro de escarcha, lo cual sucede cuando estoy nerviosa o preocupada. O una mezcla de ambas. No veo a los guardias, ni a ninguna otra persona. Los pasillos están más desiertos que de costumbre. Puede que estén refugiándose de las bajas temperaturas, en especial en esta zona del castillo. Después de todo, soy el epicentro del desastre.

Me sorprende que el _novio_ de mi hermanita soporte estar tan cerca de mí. Se forman pequeñas nubes con el vapor que exhala, y mantiene los brazos cruzados. Fuera de eso, no parece afectarle mayormente. Sus movimientos son fluidos y elegantes, como los de un felino. Muy diferentes de los pasos torpes y aniñados que mostró en el momento en que pidió mi consentimiento para desposar a Anna. _Anna_ ¿Volveremos a vernos? ¿Querrá siquiera estar cerca de mí? Intentaba ayudarme, y, como siempre, le dije que se alejara. Esta vez puede que lo haya conseguido.

-¿Hay algún lugar dónde pueda hablar a solas con usted? Sin interrupciones-pregunta, devolviéndome a la realidad. Resulta un requerimiento absurdo, considerando que estamos completamente solos. No obstante, la seriedad de su rostro dice lo contario-. Es importante que ninguna otra persona se entere.

Por muchas salas desocupadas que haya, sería una locura encerrarme con él en alguna de ellas. No es desconfianza, sólo que no me parece sensato. Apenas lo conozco, podría estar ocultando cualquier cosa. Es mejor prevenir.

Lo guío a una habitación pequeña al final del corredor. En su interior tiene una escalera lateral que conduce al piso superior, en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control. No ha sido habitada en mucho tiempo. En lo alto hay una estrecha ventana, por donde la luz apenas consigue filtrarse. Los viejos muebles de madera y la chimenea de mármol están cubiertos por una capa de polvo, y el color del mural se ha desvanecido casi por completo, creando una atmósfera lúgubre, como sacada de una novela gótica. Mi acompañante cierra la puerta, para mayor privacidad, espero.

-¿Y bien?-le interrogo, tratando de que mi voz se oiga firme y estable. Ya tiene lo que quería, ahora quiero que hable.

Por primera vez desde que se presentó, luce dubitativo, complicado, como si no supiera por dónde empezar.

-No es tan sencillo… necesito que prometa, no, que jure que lo que voy a confiarle no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes- Su tono es imperativo, urgente.

-Le doy mi palabra.

Parece dudar nuevamente. Sus ojos observan fijamente los míos, luego desvía su mirada hacia sus manos enguantadas. Se sienta junto a la chimenea y ladea la cabeza para que le acompañe. Me coloco frente a él, en un antiguo _chaise lounge_ forrado en terciopelo verde turquesa. La suavidad de la tela es reconfortante en un momento de tensión como este. Los minutos siguientes transcurren en un silencio incómodo, en el que ambos permanecemos en una pose rígida, alerta.

-Le ruego que mantenga su mente abierta, no es algo fácil de procesar.

-Está bien, lo intentaré.

Se abstrae en sus pensamientos una vez más. Es tan frustrante. Me concentro en respirar profundo durante unos segundos, para tranquilizarme un poco. Tal vez debería relajarme un poco. No ha dado razones para dudar de él. Ha cuidado de Arendelle en ausencia de lo que queda de la realeza, y, cuando estábamos en de palacio de hielo en la montaña, sus palabras lograron disuadirme de cometer un homicidio. También asumo que fue él quien me trajo de vuelta de la cima de las Montañas del Norte, considerando que al despertar en el calabozo, tenía puesta su capa de invierno. Un lindo gesto, intentar mantenerme cómoda, pese a que el frío no habría afectado. _¿Lindo?_ ¡Qué estoy diciendo! Es el _prometido_ de Anna, no debería pensar en el joven príncipe de esa forma. No debería pensar en él y punto.

-Y si le dijera que no es la única de su… clase. Que hay más personas que comparten su… peculiaridad.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Un don particular.

-Por favor, no es tiempo ni momento para jugar con algo así. Si tiene algo importante que decir, hágalo ahora.

-Algunos cultivan las artes, otros el intelecto. Mas el control que usted tiene sobre la nieve y el hielo es una verdadera rareza. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese alguien más con una habilidad especial?

-Es imposible.

-¿Lo es realmente? Piénselo, antes del baile de su coronación, nadie habría podido creer que usted fuera capaz de manejar tal poder.

-Y el rumor creció como la maleza, todo el reino se enteró, ¿De veras cree que algo así podría ocultarse?

-Usted lo habría hecho, de no ser por el incidente en el salón de baile.

-De acuerdo… supongamos que lo que dice es cierto, ¿Cómo es que nadie más maneja esta información?

-Sólo confíe en mí. Le diré todo lo que necesite saber.

 _Lo que necesite saber._ No es suficiente con eso, quiero la verdad.

-¿De cuándo que tiene poderes?, su majestad-pregunta, desviando el tema.

-Son de nacimiento.

-¿Y nunca intentó aprender a controlarlos?- _¡¿quién se cree que es?!_

-¿Disculpe? _¿_ En verdad cree que no lo he hecho? He pasado años en ello, ocultándolo lo mejor que pude, tratando de que no se saliera de control, no tiene idea de lo que he pasado, y no pretenda tenerla-no puedo evitar el tono venenoso que adopta mi voz. Temo que está peligrosamente cerca del límite de mi paciencia.

-Me disculpo por ello, sólo era una duda-se levanta del sillón y camina hacia la pequeña ventana, cubierta por una fina capa de hielo. La temperatura del cuarto debe ser realmente baja-. ¿Y no pensó en acudir a alguien para que le explicara más?

-¿A quién? Sólo mis padres y algunos sirvientes selectos lo sabían.

-Para mantenerlo en secreto.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, habrá tiempo de sobra para hablar de eso más tarde. Vayamos a lo que nos convoca, sin más rodeos.

-Espero que lo haga.

Se dirige parsimoniosamente a la chimenea, cual prisionero sentenciado intentando prolongar lo inevitable. Se detiene a contemplar mi rostro, como si buscara una señal de arrepentimiento, y le devuelvo la mirada, desafiante. Nos miramos fijamente por lo que segundos, que bien podrían haber sido horas, en una especie de competencia silenciosa, hasta que él voltea su rostro hacia los escuálidos maderos en el leñero. Luego procede a retirar lentamente los guantes blancos que cubren sus manos, colocándolos sobre el asiento.

Nada en este mundo podría haberme preparado para lo que vi a continuación. De la palma extendida de su mano brota una pequeña lengua de fuego anaranjada. Danzando como si tuviese vida propia. Esto no cuadra, no es real, tiene que ser algún tipo de artificio. No es real, no puede serlo. De ninguna manera.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el príncipe junta ambas manos para extinguir la llama. Y ahora evita el contacto visual. Cualquier humano normal se habría quemado horriblemente con aquél toque. En cambio, la piel del pelirrojo permanece intacta, ni una sola herida o enrojecimiento del tejido.

El tiempo parece haberse detenido. Mi mente está llena de pensamientos confusos, abrumada por la nueva información, incapaz de procesar correctamente lo que ocurrió. La imagen de la lumbre queda grabada en mi memoria, con su forma ondulante y tonalidades claras.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? No había cerillas ni materiales inflamables en la habitación. ¿Qué clase de explicación lógica puede atribuírsele a un suceso como este? Surgió como por generación espontánea. Por arte de _magia._ Es imposible que un hombre pueda conjurar el fuego únicamente con sus manos.

Adivinando mis pensamientos, repite la acción. Esta vez, las llamas surgen de las yemas de sus dedos, y las dirige a los leños secos que hay en el fondo de la chimenea. Pero, a diferencia de otros fogones que he visto, el fuego se desplaza en una forma mucho más grácil, expandiéndose ceremoniosamente. Describe una danza fluida y elegante, bañando el cuarto en resplandor dorado.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo, observando la flama devorar la madera. Poco a poco, la escarcha se derrite, y el aire se siente tibio, acogedor. No recuerdo la última vez que sentí tanto calor. El frío me es natural, conocido. Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de la calidez que me rodea. Es una sensación tan extraña, me envuelve por completo. Siento mis mejillas ruborizarse ligeramente, y una fina capa de sudor en mi frente. El hielo en mis venas completamente evaporado.

 _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_ De pronto, caigo en cuenta de que esto es real, por muy surrealista que se vea. Más real de lo que me gustaría. Todos mis sentidos están despiertos, un recordatorio de que no es un sueño, que es más que un producto de mi imaginación. O bien, he perdido la capacidad de pensar racionalmente. Me acerco más a la chimenea.

-En su lugar, yo no lo haría-susurra el príncipe, rompiendo el denso silencio entre nosotros-. Podría herirse.

Una quemadura es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Un millón de preguntas cruzan por mi cabeza. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué hago? Quiero hablarle acerca de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, saber más de él, de lo que puede hacer. Es increíble.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé-responde encogiéndose de hombros-. De la misma manera en que se mueven los músculos. En ocasiones pienso en la forma que quiero darle. En otras, aparece por sí mismo.

-¿De cuándo que…?

-¿Lo tengo?-me ayuda a terminar la frase- Desde que tengo memoria. Puede que naciera así. Siempre me pareció algo tan común como respirar.

La ondulante luz ambarina resulta reconfortante y misteriosa a la vez. Le aporta un halo diferente a los objetos corrientes. Observo las llamas brevemente, reuniendo el valor necesario para mirar a los ojos del responsable de éstas.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionó antes?

-No es sensato, ¿Se imagina la conmoción que causaría en la gente? Vio las reacciones que hubo al enterarse de su magia. Se desataría el caos.

Recuerdo a las multitudes en shock, los gritos, las acusaciones. _Brujería, demonio, hechicera._ El miedo, la histeria, la hostilidad. Ya no era su gobernante benévola, sino la reina malvada de la historia.

-Le concedo el punto.

-Y espero que usted no lo divulgue.

-No lo haré, necesito su apoyo.

El crepitar del fuego y nuestras respiraciones reemplazan el sonido de la plática. Al principio, el sonido resulta fastidioso, debido a la costumbre de permanecer en silencio, gracias a los años que he pasado encerrada en mi cuarto. Cuando me acostumbro, el murmullo suave se vuelve relajante. Me acurruco en el asiento, apoyando la cabeza en los brazos. Y antes de que mis ojos se cierren, recuerdo lo que realmente vine a hacer aquí.

-Dijo que me ayudaría.

-Lo sé-suspira pesadamente-. Dígame más acerca de su poder.

¿Por dónde empiezo? Nunca he sabido de dónde proviene, o la razón por la cual lo tengo. Es como estar a ciegas. Lo poco que he averiguado fue gracias a los años de observar la forma en que se manifiesta. Y de las palabras de los trolls que curaron a Anna hace años, cuando accidentalmente la herí en la cabeza.

-Con el paso de los años se hace más fuerte. Es por eso que…-cómo decirlo- no me di cuenta de que al huir, congelé el reino-espera, ¿qué estoy diciendo?-. No sabía que era capaz de hacer algo así.

-No creí que esa fuera su intención-esboza una sonrisa amable. No le veía sonreír desde el baile-. Continúe.

-Sé que sirve más que para la destrucción. Puede ser hermoso, si se usa para diseñar, o para entretener-pienso en lo mucho que nos divertíamos mi hermana y yo cuando éramos pequeñas. Tiempos en los que todo era sencillo, sin el temor, ni la separación entre nosotras.

-Como su palacio en las montañas. Impresionante.

Mis emociones me traicionan, sonrojándome por el cumplido. Detesto que esto suceda. Mi cuerpo reacciona así ante el contacto humano. Mejor dicho, el contacto del humano que tengo en frente. El único hombre que ha estado así de cerca era mi padre.

-Gracias.

-Algo tan bello sólo pudo ser creado para bien-sus ojos encuentran los míos mientras habla. El rubor avanza hasta mi cuello descubierto. Él contiene su risa y yo me maldigo internamente por haber hecho un vestido tan revelador ¿En qué estaba pensando? Si los miembros de la Corte me vieran así, de seguro sería tema de conversación por semanas. Una dama no debería usar algo tan ceñido, o que dejara ver sus piernas. Puede que para eso lo creara. Con el fin de desafiar las reglas y costumbres sociales que restringían mi libertad.

-Eso espero. Mis intenciones eran simples, inofensivas. Lo único que quería era ser libre, lo más lejos posible.

-Comprendo. ¿Es posible que parte de esa libertad incluyera poder emplear sus habilidades sin impedimentos?

-Puede ser.

-Y que en el proceso, la magnitud de esa demostración fuese suficiente para causar la tormenta.

-Eso es lo que pensé- _en el momento en que me enteré de la gravedad de mis acciones-_. Es sólo que… se sentía tan bien poder soltar años de represión-sin detenerse a reflexionar en las consecuencias-. Desearía no haberlo hecho.

-Pero lo hizo. Puede lamentarse por el pasado todo lo que quiera, o podemos trabajar en encontrar una solución.

Su optimismo llega a ser agobiante. Por otra parte, tiene razón. El pasado no se puede cambiar. Los errores cometidos sirven para mejorar. Recuerdo que mi madre solía decir que las equivocaciones son oportunidades excelentes para aprender y avanzar. Y qué mejor oportunidad que esta.

-¿De verdad va a ayudarme?

-Si me lo permite, así será.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber antes de que empecemos?

Sí. No. No estoy segura ¿Confío en él? ¿Puedo hacerlo? Es la única alternativa. Hay tanto por conocer, y finalmente podría obtener las respuestas que quiero. Le enseñaré mi punto débil. Más o menos.

-El hielo… es más difícil de controlar cuando estoy estresada-o algo así.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-hace ademán de retirarse.

-Aguarde-no puede irse y dejarme con las dudas-, por favor. Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Adelante.

-¿Qué más puede hacer?

-¿Además del pequeño truco que le mostré? Básicamente controlar el fuego, de muchas formas. Crearlo, moldearlo, extinguirlo. Elevar la temperatura de las cosas también.

De pronto, las llamas comienzan a girar en una espiral ascendente. Luego comienza a tomar la forma de un caballo salvaje, sin brida ni montura. Mide lo mismo que una taza de cerámica, y tiene una cantidad sobrecogedora de detalles. Se levanta en dos patas, agitando su flameante crin. Corre en círculos, saltando de manera estilizada entre los leños, para, posteriormente, desaparecer entre las cenizas.

-Impresionante.

-Llevo un tiempo trabajando en ése-lo dice como si fuera de lo más normal. Una mera cuestión de práctica en lugar de una destreza asombrosa.

-¿Trabaja muy seguido en estas demostraciones?

-Es un pasatiempo. Cuando se da la oportunidad, aprovecho de perfeccionarlas un poco, o idear algunas nuevas. Sólo hay que ejercitar un poco, después de todo, el talento no es tan importante como la constancia.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-No muchas personas. La familia real de las Islas del Sur, algunos conocidos, y usted. Es difícil saber en quién se puede confiar.

¿Eso significa que confía en mí? Antes de dejar que el pensamiento me entretenga, elijo seguir satisfaciendo mi curiosidad.

-¿Tiene algún límite?

-Para que haya fuego, tiene que haber aire, oxígeno específicamente. Una debilidad natural-se detiene, con esa mirada taciturna en su rostro-. Y debo permanecer calmado, la intensidad del fuego cambia con algunas… emociones.

-Parece controlarlo perfectamente. No podría decir lo mismo del mío.

-Como le decía, es solo práctica, ¿qué le parece si lo trabajara conmigo? No tiene nada que perder, y si las cosas se complican, creo que podría intervenir- _Muy bueno para ser verdad._ ¿Qué gana él con esto?

-¿Por qué intenta ayudarme?

-Porque lo necesita. No merece pasar por esto, nadie lo merece-toma mis manos entre las suyas. Son cálidas, y su tacto inspira seguridad. Nadie había me había tocado sin los guantes puestos desde hace mucho. Había olvidado lo bien que se siente el contacto humano-. Haré todo lo posible por usted y por su pueblo, majestad.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-digo, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Qué le parece mañana? Ha sido un día agotador, creo que lo mejor sería descansar.

Asiento de mala gana. Pero es muy tarde para realizar algún cambio. En el exterior, las nubes se ven aún más oscuras. Y me siento realmente cansada. Hay mucho que procesar, mucho por hacer. Mañana será un nuevo día.

Después de extinguir el fuego, el príncipe me ofrece su brazo, y entrelazo mi mano, aceptando la invitación. Salimos del cuarto, y le dejo acompañarme a la segunda planta, donde nos detienen los guardias reales, visiblemente confundidos.

-La reina necesita retirarse a sus aposentos, no hay razón para alarmarse. Se pueden retirar-habla mi acompañante, antes de que pueda intervenir. Es un alivio, considerando que no sabría que decirles.

Nos dejan pasar, dedicándonos muestras sutiles de desprecio. Entiendo su repulsión, y aun así es duro ver lo que he causado, lo que significa para ellos, quienes juraron lealtad a la Corona de Arendelle. Supongo que el juramento pierde su validez tratándose de una monarca que devasto su reino el mismo día de su coronación.

-Despreocúpese, majestad, están molestos ahora, pero ya se les pasará-dice el príncipe Hans. No le respondo. Sé que su intención es consolarme con una mentira dulce que quisiera poder creer.

El ínfimo respeto que les queda hacia mi persona es a causa del miedo. Soy una amenaza para ellos. Nunca me perdonarán por lo sucedido. Lo he visto en sus miradas. En los ojos de cada una de las personas que asistieron a la celebración de mi coronación. En todos, salvo los de Anna, antes del arranque que tuve en el palacio de hielo. Y en los del príncipe, a quién apenas conozco, y, sin embargo, confío en mí. Espero no decepcionarlo. La sola idea de perder… de traicionar a alguien más es insoportable.

* * *

Finalmente llegamos a la escalera que conduce a mi alcoba. Parece que hubieran pasado siglos desde que estuve aquí, en lugar de poco más de un día. Con las lámparas apagadas y el cielo encapotado, el lugar parece drenado de sus colores habituales. Los fucsias, púrpuras, azules, dorados, reducidos a tonos grisáceos que apenas difieren entre sí.

-Gracias por acompañarme, seguiré sola a partir de aquí.

Me contempla un instante, con una expresión indescifrable, para luego marcharse por el mismo camino que utilizamos para llegar. Y yo me dirijo al cuarto solitario que he habitado por trece años.

Cierro la puerta antes de tenderme sobre la cama perfectamente arreglada, sin molestarme en cubrirme, y dejo que el peso de lo ocurrido durante el día, y las horas sin dormir, me superen.

* * *

Esto ha sido el segundo capítulo de Til Måneskinn, muchísimas gracias por la recepción *-* No duden en dejar su opinión, dudas, críticas y/o sentencias de muerte.


	3. Muñeca Rota

Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer -públicamente- a la dibujante Jg-OmniaArt por darme su permiso para utilizar su fan art 'Break of Dawn' como portada para este fic. Algunas de sus obras son muy conocidas por el fandom, y pueden verlas en Deviant Art.

* * *

Muñeca Rota

Las cartas están puestas sobre la mesa. No hay vuelta atrás. Uno de los secretos más importantes de la Corona de las Islas del Sur ha sido revelado. Si mis hermanos lo supieran, no dudarían en 'encargarse' de mí. Mas la recompensa por el riesgo que tomo lo justifica.

La pequeña figura de la reina desaparece al final de la escalera. Se veía cansada, lo mejor es que descanse un momento. Y me da tiempo para pensar en lo que haremos a continuación. Al menos está dispuesta a cooperar, no tendré que forzarla a hacer algo que no quiere. El reto está en enseñarle a manejar sus poderes... tengo que pensar en una forma segura de hacerlo. Sabe muy poco, y no tiene control en absoluto, es como poner un sable en las manos de un niño, necesita que la vigilen de cerca. Y acabo de ofrecerme voluntariamente para esta tarea. _Perfecto_.

Pero tengo lo que quería: a la reina a mi merced y Arendelle a mi disposición. Con lo inestable que se encuentra ella, hará lo que se le diga. Será la figura pública, el rostro que todos vean mientras manejo los hilos. Finalmente podré hacer algo importante. Sólo tengo que asegurarme de ganar su confianza. No debería ser difícil, no tiene a nadie más que la apoye. Y en su desesperación, yo, el heroico y compasivo príncipe, seré su defensor, guía y compañero.

Dejo que la fantasía me divierta por un instante. Venir a Arendelle fue un acierto, a pesar de las dificultades que tendrá el proceso. Sólo imaginarlo hace que valga el esfuerzo. Una vez que dome a la Reina de las Nieves, podré acceder a sus dones también. Y sumados con los míos, seríamos la pareja Real más poderosa que se haya visto. No sólo sería un rey, sería el Rey de reyes. Más de lo que jamás me habría atrevido a soñar. Simplemente perfecto.

Si todo sale bien, dentro de poco comenzaré mi labor, cuidar del reino y sus súbditos, convencer al Consejo de Nobles y el Parlamento de que soy capaz de ayudar a dirigir la nación en tiempos de crisis, con sabiduría y valor. Y, por otro lado, cortejar a la reina. Me temo que la última pueda ser la más complicada de todas. Siempre está a la defensiva, es demasiado independiente, distante, y, valga la redundancia, fría ¿Por qué no puede ser como su hermana? Todo habría sido tan sencillo.

Sin embargo, es el desafío lo que vuelve la tarea de pretender a la joven reina mucho más atractiva. Seducir a alguien como ella será un placer, sin duda. Ninguna mujer me ha rechazado antes, ni tratado como no fuese digno de su presencia. Fascinante, mejor que cualquiera de mis conquistas anteriores. No sólo es la opción obvia al ser la heredera del reino, sino que me mantendrá entretenido durante un tiempo. Además, es jodidamente tentadora, con ese vestido que abraza sus curvas seductoras, las piernas largas y hermosas, y la forma en que mueve sus caderas al caminar.

Pero debo dejar la imagen mental de lado para concentrarme en el siguiente paso de mi plan: convocar una junta con el Consejo Real de Arendelle para hablar acerca de la seguridad del reino y las medidas que tomarán para asegurar el bienestar de la nación.

* * *

En el camino de regreso a la sala de reunión, recorro una galería que muestra retratos al óleo de los reyes y reinas que precedieron a la actual monarca, todos ellos con trajes pomposos y símbolos de grandeza, de distintos períodos, cada uno con una placa metálica con su nombre bajo el marco de madera pulida. La muestra parte con pinturas renacentistas nórdicas, con rostros elegantes y luces sutiles, siguiendo las técnicas adoptadas del centro y sur de Europa, que alcanzó su esplendor antes que el norte, tales como el sfumato y la perspectiva. Les siguen exageradas representaciones de estilo manierista y algunos barrocos. Después de éstas, se encuentran cuadros cuyo estilo es nuevo, recuerda al renacimiento. No obstante, son más expresivos, con juegos de luces, sombras y texturas. En una de estas pinturas aparecen el rey Agnar y su reina consorte, Iduna, padres y antecesores de la reina Elsa, cuyo retrato se encuentra a su lado. El parecido entre ambas es asombroso, salvo por la postura rígida y ojos melancólicos de la última, que luce asustada, perdida. Me pregunto qué pudo pasarle en el momento en que los pintaron.

La observo detenidamente, hasta que el sonido de unas pisadas apresuradas me distrae. Una sirvienta corre hacía donde estoy, preocupada.

-¡Su Alteza, Venga rápido! La princesa Anna ha regresado y solicita su presencia-habla la criada, tan rápido que apenas logro captar lo que dice-. Le ruego que vaya con ella.

¿Anna regresó? _¿Cómo diablos lo hizo?_ Había dado por hecho que se perdería en el bosque, digo, cualquier persona normal habría muerto en el camino. Otro problema que se suma a la lista, aparece justo cuando tengo todo bajo control para derribar mis esfuerzos.

-¿Dónde está?-le pregunto. Tengo que interpretar mi papel, al menos mientras haya testigos.

-En la biblioteca.

-Vamos.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, llegando al lugar en pocos minutos. En el interior está Anna, recostada sobre un sillón al lado de la chimenea, envuelta en varias capas de mantas. Su cabello se ha teñido blanco, casi por completo, y su piel drenada de color le da un aspecto de muerta. Al verme, intenta levantarse infructuosamente. Me acerco a ella, arrodillándome para que nuestras caras estén a la misma altura.

-Ha...Hans ti...tienes que be...besarme... ahora, ahora-la voz de la princesa es un susurro tembloroso casi inaudible, mientras trata de incorporarse.

-Tranquila.

-Les daremos algo de privacidad-dice la misma mujer que me condujo aquí. Acto seguido, ella, los demás sirvientes y los dignatarios presentes se retiran, dejándome a solas con Anna. Hora de representar mi otro personaje.

-¿Qué sucedió, Anna?

-Elsa... me golpeó con sus poderes- _¿qué?_

-Pero dijiste que jamás te haría daño.

-Me equivoqué-jadea, se retuerce de dolor-. Congeló mi corazón, sólo un acto de amor verdadero me salvará.

¿Cómo puede ser tan crédula? Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido común, pero esto es el colmo. Es una princesa, debería comportarse como tal, en lugar de actuar como una infanta que cree en cuentos de hadas. Eso me da una idea de qué hacer con ella. Gracias a la reina, por facilitarme las cosas nuevamente. No debería... no obstante, la tentación es mucha. Hora de reventar su burbuja.

-El beso del verdadero amor.

Su cara llena de esperanza casi logra hacer que me retracte. _Casi_. Alguien tiene que despertarla, el mundo no es como ella cree. Y qué mejor demostración que la siguiente.

Si algo he aprendido, es que a las chicas como Anna, ilusas y soñadoras, les encantan bufonadas sin sentido como el romance, y momentos como el que se comparte antes de un beso, por lo que deslizo mis dedos delicadamente, desde su mejilla hasta el mentón, para levantar con suavidad su rosto, acercándolo lentamente al mío, y, como era de esperar, ella cierra sus ojos y separa los labios. Qué predecible.

Un segundo antes de besarla, me aparto de ella.

-Oh, Anna, si hubiera alguna persona aquí que te amara-digo de manera burlesca.

-¿Qué?-su expresión no tiene precio.

Me dirijo a la ventana, viendo el exterior blanco. Es difícil saber qué hora es, podría ser plena tarde o estar anocheciendo. Luego, veo mi reflejo en el vidrio, antes de cerrar las cortinas. Decido explicarle un poco más. De todas formas, no vivirá para contarlo, y una estrategia tan brillante como la mía merece ser compartida.

-Di... dijiste que me amabas.

-En mi reino soy el décimo tercero en la línea, allá nunca seré rey, tenía que casarme para acceder al trono en otra parte-le cuento mientras me quito los guantes para apagar las velas una a una con las yemas de los dedos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Verás, como heredera, Elsa era preferible, por supuesto, pero nadie lograba acercársele. Pero tú estabas tan sedienta de amor, que aceptaste ser mi esposa sin ninguna duda...

-¿Hans?

El frío ayudará a acelerar el proceso de... ¿congelamiento? De Anna, por ende, cruzo la habitación y tomo una jarra de porcelana con agua para extinguir el fuego de la chimenea. Sería prácticamente un crimen-qué ironía- soplarlo o dejarlo sin aire, algo tan poderoso merece un final digno.

-Supuse que después de la boda, idearía un pequeño accidente para Elsa.

Anna se levanta para detenerme, tropezándose con las mantas en su intento. Está tan débil que ya no intenta ponerse de pie.

-¡Hans, no! Basta.

-Luego sucedió el incidente de la coronación, ella huyó y en tu torpeza la fuiste a buscar. Esperaba que no regresaras, eso me descolocó un poco. Hasta que tu querida hermanita me facilitó las cosas.

-Por favor-ruega con la voz quebrada.

-Tú ya no me sirves, no eres más que un juguete roto. Todo lo que necesito esta acá-le digo, señalando al sector donde está la alcoba de la reina-. Sería un desperdicio no aprovechar su poder-su corona y su magia-. Sólo falta convencerla de que coopere conmigo, y traer el verano de vuelta.

-Ella nunca te creería.

-No importa lo que tu pienses-me arrodillo para tomar su rostro, de forma en que nos vemos fijamente por un instante. El odio en los suyos es palpable, aunque no son tan penetrantes como los de Elsa. Cuando el momento acaba, la suelto bruscamente-. No es que vayas a vivir para ver el día en que me convierta en el héroe que salvó a Arendelle de la destrucción.

-No te saldrás con la tuya-dice en un tono relativamente amenazante, y al hacerlo, nubes de vapor salen de su boca.

La temperatura bajó drásticamente sin el fogón, recordándome que es hora de retirarse. Camino hasta la entrada, deteniéndome en el umbral, desde el que le dedico una sonrisa venenosa.

-Creo que ya lo hice-es lo último que le comunico, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. La encierro con llave para evitar que escape. Es poco probable, pero alguien podría escucharla y sacarla de ahí. No quiero dejar cabos sueltos en mi plan, tiene que ser ejecutado a la perfección.

Tengo que encubrir su muerte, aunque, técnicamente, no es asesinato, sólo la dejé. Tengo que probar que la reina no es culpable, ya que no me servirá de mucho si las leyes están en su contra. Y la gente, habrán disturbios si se enteran de que su gobernante congeló a la princesa. Por otra parte, no puedo permitir que la reina sepa que su hermana falleció, con lo inestable que es, nadie sabe de lo que sería capaz. Tampoco puede saber que Anna está aquí, querría verla. Lo mejor será, por ahora, decirles a los nobles que la joven princesa presenta un caso de hipotermia, que es posible que no sobreviva la noche, y mantener a la reina Elsa lo más lejos posible. Puedo persuadirlos para que mantengan el estado de salud de Anna en secreto, bastará con decirles que la monarca se saldría de control nuevamente si lo supiera, el temor los callará.

Los sirvientes no deben verla, les diré que la princesa les ordena que le dejen descansar sin interrupciones. No es la mejor solución, su única función es ganar algo de tiempo, hasta que Anna exhale por última vez. No falta mucho, su piel estaba aún más helada que la de Elsa.

Con esto decidido, voy a buscar a los miembros del Consejo de Nobles. Los diplomáticos extranjeros pueden esperar, es más urgente hablar con los dirigentes del país.

Deduzco que ya ha anochecido, por lo oscuro que se ve el cielo en el exterior. He desperdiciado mucho tiempo vagando por el castillo, es difícil distinguir el camino que debo seguir, todos los pasillos lucen idénticos a esta hora, es como un laberinto. No logro ubicarme correctamente, mi sentido de la orientación falla.

Como último recurso, le pregunto a un criado por el lugar donde están los nobles.

-En la Cámara del Consejo, su Alteza, en la primera planta, el décimo salón del ala este.

-Gracias.

Sigo sus indicaciones, llegando a una gran puerta de roble, por cuyos bordes se cuela la luz y el sonido de conversaciones. Al entrar, veo a diversos nobles de Arendelle, de los cuales sólo reconozco a algunos. También están los embajadores invitados, reunidos alrededor de una mesa alargada con más de cincuenta asientos, y al final, un trono reservado para el rey. Reina, en este caso. Una sala gigante para un número reducido de personas, en total, sumaremos unas veinte como máximo.

Me dejo caer con pesar en una de las sillas cercanas, algo teatral, pero tengo que aparentar preocupación y lamento. Consigo su atención, se acercan progresivamente.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-pregunta el dignatario español.

-La princesa Anna se encuentra terriblemente mal, podría tener hipotermia. No sé si logrará sobrevivir esta noche.

Hay un minuto de silencio después de mi declaración, seguido del resurgimiento de murmullos y susurros.

-¿Qué...? No... Mon Deiu!-exclama el representante de Francia.

-¡Qué desgracia más grande!-exclama el Conde de Nordfjordeid- Es tan joven, estas cosas no deberían suceder.

-Lo lamento mucho, Alteza-dice el Embajador irlandés-. Sabemos lo mucho que significa para usted.

-¿Qué le pasó?-habla el Duque de Bergen, uno de los más poderosos de Arendelle.

-Estuvo mucho tiempo afuera en la tormenta, no pudo protegerse del frío. Es un milagro que regresara.

-¡Dios Santo!-dice el Marqués de Drammen, también de Arendelle- Primero perdimos al rey y la reina, qué en paz descansen, y ahora a la princesa.

-Sólo nos queda la Reina Elsa, que nos dejó tras congelar el reino-habla un noble joven cuyo nombre desconozco.

-Ha vuelto ahora-dice otro mandatario, un hombre mayor de expresión serena.

\- Aun así, los actos que cometió son absolutamente inmaduros y peligrosos-interrumpe el Conde de Tvedestrand-. Abandonar su propia nación luego de devastarla debería considerarse como un acto de abdicación.

-Acusarla no servirá de mucho-intervengo antes de que la reunión pase a ser un debate entre los que apoyan la Corona, y los que quieren enjuiciar a la monarca-. Es la última heredera de la Casa Real de Arendelle, debemos protegerla ahora que ha vuelto para hacerse cargo de su reino.

-¿Protegerla a la reina? ¿Y quién nos protege a nosotros? Fue ella la que nos ha puesto en peligro a todos-replica el Conde de Tvedestrand.

-Es una hechicera, una bruja, es un riesgo gravísimo el que tomamos al permitir que siga en el poder-le apoya el Duque de Weselton, que posiblemente haya estado esperando todo este tiempo el minuto en que pudiese acusar a la reina. Debió hacer un esfuerzo extraordinario, nunca había durado tanto sin dar a conocer su _opinión_.

-Está bajo control ahora-intento calmarlo un poco, puesto que lo último que necesito es a ese hombrecillo odioso con un ataque de pánico que alarme a los demás dignatarios-. No es un peligro, es la clave para terminar con este invierno, yo mismo me encargaré de ello.

-Concuerdo con el príncipe-habla el duque de Bergen-. No podemos destituirla en este momento, la necesitamos de nuestra parte.

-Y, según nuestra legislación, no ha abdicado formalmente ni ha cometido un delito que confirme la necesidad de quitarle su posición, por lo tanto, seguirá siendo nuestra reina-dice el Marqués de Drammen.

-¡¿No ha cometido un delito?! ¿No le basta con ver lo que ha hecho en Arendelle?-cuestiona otro noble de la Corte de Arendelle.

-No es capaz de gobernar-acota el Conde de Tvedestrand.

-No lo sabremos si no le damos la oportunidad de mostrar que puede-dice calmadamente el anciano.

-Yo sugiero que debemos resolverlo mediante el sufragio-llama el Conde de Bergen, haciéndose notar entre los demás nobles.

-De acuerdo, votaremos, pero sólo quienes tenemos poder en Arendelle-accede el dignatario más joven.

Son llamados los dignatarios restantes, que llegan progresivamente al salón. Pasamos los siguientes minutos escuchando los votos de la Corte de Nobles de Arendelle y los argumentos de cada uno de los miembros. La mayor parte de ellos se ven asustados, otros se muestran decididos, listos para dar su voto en contra de la reina. Sin embargo, no todo está perdido, los que ostentan cargos más altos están a favor de ella, lo que consigue hacer que los más indecisos se les unan.

Se les pidió a tres embajadores que llevaran el registro de los votos, el irlandés, el hispano y el francés, quienes se han mostrado imparciales desde el principio.

-Príncipe Hans, dado que la princesa Anna lo dejó a cargo en su ausencia, usted deberá votar en nombre de ella-dice un noble al final del proceso, y los demás asienten.

-Excelencias, ya conocen mi opinión al respecto, y creo que la princesa estaría de acuerdo con mantener a su hermana, su consanguínea en el poder.-digo, suspirando lentamente-. La reina Elsa es la heredera natural de Arendelle, el trono es suyo por derecho, independiente de las habilidades extraordinarias que posea, cuidará de su pueblo ahora que ha regresado.

Se siente bien poder hablar y que tomen en cuenta lo que dices. Es curioso que los nobles de una nación extranjera valoren más mi opinión que los de mi patria. Las pocas veces en que fui invitado por los miembros de la Corte de las Islas del Sur, nadie notaba mi presencia, ni siquiera el Barón de rango más bajo. Las medidas importantes son tomadas por mis hermanos mayores y los duques, el resto no somos relevantes. En cambio, aquí me han considerado como uno más, escucharon sin interrumpir o restarle valor a mis argumentos.

-Ahora que hemos dado a conocer nuestros votos, acataremos lo que la mayoría eligió-dice el Conde de Bergen-. Sus eminencias, por favor, procedan a dar a conocer el resultado.

-Con dieciocho votos a favor, y dieciséis en contra, la Corte Real ha votado por la permanencia de la reina.

-Declaro que, gracias a la democracia y el designio divino, la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, descendiente de la Casa Real de Bernadotte, ha de permanecer al mando de la nación, con la condición de que no cometa actos que atenten contra la seguridad de sus ciudadanos-resume el Conde de Bergen.

Permanecerá condicionalmente, es decir, como use sus poderes para que el invierno empeore, la van a destituir. En conclusión, debemos trabajar rápido para que aprenda a controlarse, sino, al diablo con mis planes y su reinado.

Con el tema zanjado, decido pasar al siguiente asunto.

-Tenemos que pensar en el pueblo ahora, se están congelando allí afuera, debemos hacer algo para ayudarlos.

-No estamos preparados, esto nunca antes había ocurrido-dice un noble.

-Reorganizaremos los recursos, juntaremos lo producido durante el año para repartirlo en raciones a todo el reino-habla el dignatario mayor.

-Podemos mantener las puertas del Castillo abiertas a los habitantes, al menos el salón principal del primer piso-digo, y el resto parece considerar mi propuesta.

Pasamos unas dos horas analizando lo que haremos. Al finalizar la jornada, hemos decidido reunir los productos textiles, agropecuarios y energéticos, como madera y carbón, para distribuirlos por las regiones de Arendelle, e invertir en importaciones de los mismos, traerán por tierra materias primas y manufacturas de los países limítrofes. Normalmente, en Arendelle se preparan bastante bien para el invierno, pero una nevazón a mitad del verano los encontró desprevenidos. Y no sabemos con certeza cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que el clima regrese a la normalidad.

Antes de irme, les solicito a los dignatarios que mantengan en secreto el estado de salud de la princesa, en especial de la reina, quien no está emocionalmente estable. Ellos acceden, concuerdan en que lo último que necesita el reino son malas noticias.

Luego, damos por finalizada la sesión, y los nobles deciden regresar a sus tierras para comunicar las noticias, y yo me ofrezco voluntario para quedarme en el castillo e informarle personalmente a la monarca de lo ocurrido.

La sirvienta, cuyo nombre resulta ser Gerda, me guía a un cuarto para huéspedes en uno de los pisos superiores. La amable mujer prepara la cama, trae algunas prendas de ropa masculinas y se ofrece para mandar a un criado a recoger mis pertenencias, que deben seguir empacadas, en una estancia cercana al palacio.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad-le digo.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que usted ha hecho por el reino, su alteza-responde haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Lanzo una lengua de fuego a los leños de la pequeña chimenea para entibiar la habitación. El fuego normal tarda unos minutos en calentar las salas, mientras que el mío lo hace en segundos. También enciendo las velas de unos cuantos candelabros, para ver mejor lo que me rodea. Es una alcoba mediana, lujosa, con decoraciones nórdicas y diminutas figuras de plata sobre los muebles, pero lo que atrae mi atención es un estante con libros antiguos. Elijo un tomo de historia de Arendelle.

Lo leo acostado cómodamente en la cama matrimonial, avanzando hasta la página treinta. A partir de ese punto, mis pensamientos me distraen. Intento dormir un poco, mañana será un día intenso, por lo que necesito estar bien descansado.

* * *

Este es el tercer capítulo corregido, me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos de la versión anterior, la escribí desde el teléfono móvil y no tuve tiempo de revisarlo.


	4. Un Cuento de Hadas Diferente

Un Cuento de Hadas Diferente

Todo está tan oscuro y frío. Horriblemente frío. Se siente como si me clavaran miles de cuchillas al mismo tiempo. Bueno, no literalmente, digo, ¿Puede clavarse el hielo en la piel? Seguro que sí. Estoy tiritando, no puedo controlar mis movimientos, y no siento los pies o las puntas de los dedos de mis manos.

El techo de madera comienza a crujir, y la escarcha llena los espacios entre las tablas. Y la biblioteca se vuelve aún más helada. O tal vez sea yo. No importa, sólo quiero que el dolor se vaya.

De pronto la puerta se mueve, hay alguien afuera. Podría ser Hans, ese maldito podría venir a terminar el trabajo. O, en el mejor de los casos, alguien que podría ayudarme. He estado pidiendo ayuda todo este tiempo, así que cuando hablo, mi voz se oye como si rasparan una pizarra con las uñas. Agh.

-Ayuda-ruego por millonésima vez en el día.

Pero al abrirse la puerta, no veo al canalla pelirrojo o a un trabajador de palacio, sino una zanahoria en la cerradura, la nariz de Olaf, ¡Olaf! Es un alivio, creo que nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo, aunque no pueda levantarme y abrazarlo como quiero. Hago una nota mental de agradecerle más tarde.

-Anna, oh no-dice luego de colocarse su nariz, acercándose a mí.

Luego escucho sus pasos apresurados y me apoyo en mis brazos para poder ver que hace. Está cerca de la chimenea, colocando troncos en su interior, junto con su rama\brazo por error. En otro momento habría reído por lo ocurrido. Se coloca la rama y enciende una fogata. Espera… ¿Qué?

-¡Olaf no te acerques, apártate!- ¡Se va a derretir! Y no parece preocuparle, se ve fascinado.

-¡Guau! Entonces esto es el calor. Es hermoso-habla mientras se va acercando al fuego, hasta que se quema una de sus manos\ramas- Oh, pero no lo toques-dice con un tono de seriedad que no resulta natural en él.

Él corre hacia donde estoy y me ayuda a incorporarme. Camino apoyada en su cuerpo de nieve hasta llegar a la chimenea. El calor se siente muy bien, pero no es suficiente, siento frío por dentro.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está Hans? ¿No te besó ya?-pregunta inocentemente.

No y nunca lo hará. Su corazón es de hielo, no es capaz de sentir algo ligeramente parecido al amor. Él nunca me amaría, lo único que busca es poder.

-Me equivoqué respecto a él, no era amor de verdad-admito en voz alta por primera vez. Hace que se sienta real, antes me parecía sólo un mal sueño, uno del que despertaría para luego ir a ver a Elsa y pedirle que hiciéramos un muñeco. Luego recuerdo que no voy a despertar, y que puede que no vuelva a ver a mi hermana.

-Pero corrimos hasta el castillo.

-Por favor Olaf, tienes que irte, te vas a derretir.

-No me iré hasta encontrar otro acto de amor que te salve-dice firmemente, sentándose a mi lado-. ¿Tienes alguna buena idea?- _Ojalá la tuviera._

-Ni siquiera sé qué es el amor.

-Descuida, yo sí-me acomoda la capa-. Amor es pensar en la felicidad de otro en vez de la tuya. Recuerdas cuando Kristoff se esforzó para traerte con Hans y se fue para siempre.

¿Kristoff? El me acompañó a buscar a Elsa cuando nadie más se atrevía. Es mi culpa que su trineo se destrozara, que nos persiguiera el monstruo de nieve gigante y que cayéramos a un precipicio de sesenta metros. Y aun así no me abandonó. Es lindo de su parte, digo, ¿Quién más haría algo semejante? Y cuando Elsa me dio con sus poderes, el permaneció a mi lado, me llevó con su familia para que me ayudaran, para luego traerme de vuelta a palacio. Si no fuera por él, ahora podría estar perdida en la montaña, sin saber qué hacer. Es más, puede que no hubiera llegado a la mitad del camino.

-Kristoff… ¿me ama?-y el muñeco de nieve alza una ceja al oírme.

-¡Guau! No sabes nada sobre el amor-mientras habla su nariz se resbala e intenta sujetársela para continuar. ¿O sí?

-Olaf, mira te derrites.

-Vale la pena por ciertas personas.

Y es una de las cosas más tiernas que he oído. Más que los diálogos de las novelas románticas o las frases cautivadoras de Hans. Es algo sincero, que sé que es real, que no se aprende de un libro, sino de sentirlo.

Lo tierno desaparece cuando la mitad de su cabeza se ablanda y deforma, y Olaf intenta sostener su cara con ambas manos.

-Tal vez no justo ahora.

La ventana se abre bruscamente y el aire helado del exterior entra rápidamente. Mis brazos se enfrían nuevamente, y me aferro a la capa para mantener el poco calor que me queda. Y Olaf grita.

-Tranquila, yo lo arreglo.

Corre a la ventana, subiendo con dificultad, logrando llegar para cerrarla. Un segundo antes, algo le llama la atención.

-Espera, un momento, se ve algo afuera-toma un carámbano, lo muerde en la punta, y usa el resto como un telescopio para ver por hacia fuera. Hummm… no se me había ocurrido, si sobrevivo a esto, quiero uno de esos.

-¡Ah! ¡Son Kristoff y Sven! Y ambos vienen aquí-dice entusiasmado. Y su entusiasmo es contagioso. ¡Kristoff! ¿Regresó por mí?

-Kristoff, ¿Es en serio?

-¡Guau! Y corre muy veloz-frunce el ceño-. Quizá me equivoqué, creo que Kristoff no te ama lo suficiente para dejarte.

Eso significa que… si él me ama y yo… no lo sé, creo que siento algo por él. Los nervios que me dan cuando está cerca, la sensación en la boca del estómago. Hasta sonreír es más fácil cuando está cerca. Sí, es verdad, siento algo por él. Y eso me da una idea de qué hacer ahora. No me daré por vencida.

-Ayúdame, Olaf, ven.

-No, no, no, no, no, no. Tú quédate junto al calor del fuego-habla mientras viene hacia mí, dándose una vuelta sobre el sillón en el proceso. ¡No puedo quedarme! No ahora que sé lo que debo hacer.

-Tengo que ir con Kristoff.

-¿Por qué?-le doy una mirada significativa, seguro que adivinará- Oh, ya sé porque-dice animado, dando saltitos de alegría- ¡Él es tu acto de amor de verdad! Recorriendo los fiordos como un valiente y apestoso rey de los renos, vámonos.

Rey de los renos, me río ante la idea, tengo que recordarlo para cuando esté con él. Tal vez lo anote en alguna parte. Mejor no, perdería el papel.

Salimos con rapidez, pero mis piernas no serán capaces de sostenerme por mucho tiempo, así que tomo la mano de madera del muñeco y corro a la puerta más cercana, que, por suerte, está a menos de cien metros. Cuando estamos a punto de llegar, el hielo comienza a crecer, invade toda la habitación. Justo ahora, no puede esperar a que escapemos, no. La puerta está atascada, el hielo la pegó firmemente al marco. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Hay ventanas que podemos usar. No es lo más normal del mundo, pero a quién le importa lo que es normal en un momento así. Olaf y yo la abrimos después de unos minutos de lucha, y el viento que entra es tan fuerte que nos derriba a su paso. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca, observo el exterior. Está oscuro, no logro distinguir mucho, la nieve nubla mi vista. Hay un largo camino abajo desde donde estamos, no será una linda caída.

-Deslízate Anna.

Por favor, que sirvan de algo los años de escalar los muros y usar el tejado como tobogán. Y nos lanzamos juntos. En otra situación, disfrutaría la velocidad a la que vamos, puede que hasta levantara los brazos y chillara al caer. Pero ahora, con la tormenta, es muy peligroso. Aterrizamos suavemente gracias a los metros de nieve bajo nuestros pies. Y Olaf se ha vuelto una enorme bola de nieve, como una que cayó por la montaña durante una avalancha.

-¡Lo hicimos!-dice sacudiéndose la nieve extra.

Me levanto luchando contra mis propios pies, que se niegan a elevarse del suelo. Cuando lo logro, comenzamos a avanzar hacia donde debería estar la costa del fiordo congelado, donde Kristoff debería pasar para llegar al castillo. Con algo de suerte, nos encontraremos a la mitad del camino, luego me besará y cabalgaremos en Sven hacia el atardecer. Espero. Ah, y Olaf también estará ahí.

Remolinos de nieve y hielo nublan mi vista, el viento nos empuja, y si creía que antes tenía frío, no se compara con lo que siento ahora. En cosa de minutos, mis manos se vuelven azules, no puedo moverlas o percibir nada a través del tacto. El resto de mi cuerpo se desplaza de manera lenta y descoordinada, ya no me obedece, y los escalofríos se detienen, dando lugar a los espasmos. Si hasta respirar me duele.

Cuando mis manos se vuelven prácticamente esculturas de hielo sólido, y mis ojos se cierran por sí solos, es que el pánico me envuelve. ¿Qué pasará si no llego a tiempo? Olvídenlo, sé perfectamente lo que sucederá. Pero no es hora de rendirse, debo seguir adelante, por Kristoff, por Elsa, por Olaf, y por mí. No voy a abandonarlos, ni me daré por vencida, quiero vivir. Reúno la poca fuerza que me queda para caminar lo más rápido que puedo. Debo seguir, tengo que seguir.

Estoy llegando al lugar donde se encuentran los barcos congelados, sin su tripulación. Es cuando caigo en cuenta de que en algún punto del trayecto perdí de vista al muñeco de nieve. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes, todo está tan silencioso sin su compañía.

La corriente aumenta a cada segundo, tanto que las embarcaciones comienzan a moverse, como cunas gigantescas y amenazantes, de cuyos mástiles cuelgan peligrosamente cientos de carámbanos de hielo. Y el suelo cruje a lo lejos. En el otro lado del fiordo, la capa congelada que lo cubre se ha quebrado, haciendo que el resto del piso tiemble ligeramente. Tengo que llegar, rápido, no queda mucho tiempo. Me reúso a creer que esto es el fin.

El vendaval me ataca nuevamente y esta vez no resisto, caigo al suelo, sin poder levantarme. Grito por ayuda. Sólo espero que Kristoff se encuentre bien y llegue a mí a tiempo. Cierro los ojos un momento, como si con ello pudiera hacer que el problema desaparezca. El viento tapa mis oídos, y comienza a formarse una manta de nieve sobre mi cuerpo helado.

Pienso en la vez que caí a un río en medio del invierno, cuando tenía diez años. Estaba saltando sobre las rocas, y no contaba con lo resbalosas que estarían. La corriente me arrastro, y yo chillaba por ayuda, hasta que papá me encontró. Recuerdo que el agua estaba tan fría, me asusté muchísimo, creía que nunca más podría salir. Hasta que los brazos fuertes de mi padre me rodearon, y supe que todo estaría bien.

Recuerdo también, o tal vez lo soñé, pero la evidencia me dice que pudo ser real, que cuando tenía cinco años tuve un accidente mientras jugaba con Elsa. Estaba trepando pinos nevados cuando sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y caí inconsciente. Al recobrar el sentido, vi unos trolls (esa es la parte que pude haber imaginado, es decir, tenía cinco años, todo era mágico y misterioso en aquél entonces) rodeándome. Estaba con mamá y papá y mi hermana, eso era lo que importaba. Una de las creaturas me tocó la cabeza, y ya no había dolor alguno. Luego regresamos a palacio juntos.

En ambas ocasiones estaba acompañada, y eso me daba valor para seguir. A diferencia de ahora. Estoy sola, más sola de lo que jamás había estado en mi vida. Incluso cuando fallecieron mis padres me sentía más acompañada. Ahora que ellos no están, y quién sabe lo que Hans le habrá hecho a Elsa, no vendrá ningún familiar, nadie cercano a buscarme, ni me dirán que todo mejorará.

Justo cuando empiezo a dudar que alguna persona, cualquiera, me fuese a encontrar, escucho, muy vagamente, pisadas descoordinadas. Abro los ojos, pestañeando para que la nieve que cubre mis párpados caiga. Veo una silueta en el horizonte, no más que una mancha entre los barcos que caen, pero es suficiente para impulsarme a seguir.

Poco a poco la mancha toma la forma de un hombre ¡Kristoff! ¿Podrá ser? Sí, lo es, no es que haya muchos hombres de la montaña por aquí. Me desplazo lo mejor que puedo, tambaleándome a cada paso, para llegar con él.

-Kri…Krisss… Kristoff, ¡Kristoff!-digo lo más alto que puedo, mas no parece escucharme. Continúo gritando, hasta que me ve, y corre hacia mí. ¡Lo logré!

Corre a toda velocidad, sin darse contar con que la fuerza de sus pisadas podría trizar la frágil cubierta del fiordo. No sé cuándo adelgazó tanto la capa de hielo, aunque eso no importa, tiene que salir de ahí.

-¡No, detente!-grito en vano, no me obedece.

Y el quedarnos son suelo que pisar no es lo único que me preocupa, los navíos que estaban sujetos por el agua congelada se sueltan, algunos se vuelcan y otros se hacen añicos. Las poderosas embarcaciones son reducidas a escombros, y sus restos caen sobre nosotros, que estamos peligrosamente expuestos y rodeados de barcos. Hay que salir de aquí, pronto.

Me echo a correr, pero el piso debajo de mí se fractura, y no encuentro ningún lugar seguro que pisar. Un paso en falso, y me encuentro bajo el agua congelada. Me desoriento, no puedo pensar, no veo nada, mis pulmones congelados arden, queman, y no puedo hacer nada. Y por un segundo eterno, pienso en abandonarme. En quedarme en el agua y no volver a salir. Hasta que mi cuerpo, por algún milagro, regresa a la superficie. Tardo un poco en recordar como respirar, y cuando lo hago, es tan violento que casi me ahogo con la bocanada de aire helado que intento aspirar. Uso un trozo de hielo como flotador.

Veo a Kristoff evadiendo obstáculos a toda prisa. Sin embargo, reconozco que no logrará llegar, está demasiado cerca de los barcos destrozados, cuyos restos siguen cayendo a causa del viento.

No puedo dejar que lo haga. Lucho por salir del agua, mas el hielo se rompe apenas lo toco. No. Me. Voy. A. Rendir. No lo haré. Me subo a un glaciar flotante que uso como apoyo para saltar. Y llego a tierra. Bueno, no tierra, hielo. Es igual.

El mástil de una embarcación cuelga peligrosamente cerca de donde se encuentra a Kristoff, que está a pocos metros de distancia. Se quebrará en cualquier momento. Ya no habrá beso del verdadero amor, sé que es muy tarde para eso, dentro de poco seré sólo un montón de hielo. Pero si consigo salvar a uno de los que amo, entonces mi vida habrá valido algo al menos.

Así que voy hacia él, con lo último de mi energía. Es tarde para mí, pero no para él, tiene que vivir, y estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio que sea necesario para que lo haga.

Estoy a unos pasos de él, cuando el mástil se desprende. Y me abalanzo sobre Kristoff, empujándolo para recibir el golpe de la estructura de madera. No quiero verlo. Sólo percibo el golpe, y el peso del mástil presionando mi espalda. Todo lo que sé es que el mundo a mí alrededor se detuvo, insignificante y trivial. Un instante, una pulsación del frío dentro de mis venas, tan rápida como un relámpago, y luego se va. No siento absolutamente nada. No veo ni oigo. Ya no es necesario. Con una última exhalación, sé que todo ha terminado.

* * *

Comenzó con un calor agradable expandiéndose desde mi pecho, que siento latir con nueva energía. La calidez viaja lentamente al resto de mi cuerpo, arrastrando el dolor y haciéndolo desaparecer. Siento mis músculos moverse, mis pulmones inspirar y espirar el aire, y la sangre circulando otra vez. Estiro los pies y las manos, agitando los dedos, y parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que veo son manchas borrosas, colores pálidos, rosados, amarillos cálidos, marrones, grises. Y blanco, mucho blanco, ocupa casi todo el espacio. El mundo se mueve un par de veces hasta quedarse quieto, y las manchas toman formas conocidas. Un suelo congelado, las montañas, el bosque nevado, Sven y Kristoff, quien me mira con alivio, alegría y una pizca de dulzura, de esa que siempre imagine que mi príncipe azul tendría en su mirada cuando nos enamoráramos. Pensándolo bien, ¿Quién quiere a un príncipe fantástico de cuentos de hadas cuando se tiene a alguien que se preocupa realmente de ti?

Caigo en cuenta de que estoy tendida sobre el suelo helado, lejos de los barcos, e intento levantarme, con la ayuda de mi valiente 'rey de los renos'. Tengo las piernas dormidas y tiemblan un poco al incorporarme, por lo que me apoyo en él para mantenerme derecha. Y una sensación de lo más extraña dentro de mí, no sé si es buena o mala. Mientras no interfiera, puedo dejarla pasar.

Parece dudar por un segundo, acercándose y retrocediendo levemente. Creo que trata de abrazarme, y no se lo voy a negar, me lanzo hacia él por segunda vez en lo que va del día (o noche, creo, sigue estando oscuro). Se queda rígido unos segundos, antes de relajarse y rodearme con sus grandes brazos. Olaf, que apareció recién, se une a nuestro abrazo. Incluso Sven frota su cabeza peluda contra mi vestido.

-Anna, salvaste a Kristoff, ¡eso significa que cumpliste con tu acto de amor de verdad!-dice Olaf, emocionado, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y eso es difícil, considerando que suele estar feliz.

Es verdad, no lo pensé cuando lo hice, lo único que tenía en mente era que no saliera lastimado por tratar de rescatarme. Creo que los libros lo enseñan mal a los niños, el amor de verdad no siempre es un beso o un intercambio romántico entre un heroico caballero y su damisela en apuros. A veces es dejar de pensar en ti mismo para preocuparte por el bien de quienes en verdad te importan. Un día escribiré mi propio cuento de hadas, con un acto de amor verdadero distinto. Y con renos, trolls y muñecos de nieve. Sí que será emocionante.

-Podría besarte-dice, aunque se arrepiente a mitad de la frase. Es tan tierno-… quisiera, sí, me gustaría… yo… ¿se puede? Puedemos, perdón, ¿puerdón? ¿Qué dije?

¿A eso vine, no? Me pongo en puntillas para besar su mejilla colorada.

-Se puede.

Sven le da un pequeño empujón por detrás, acercándolo. Se inclina hacia mí, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos, y esta vez, espero un poco más antes de cerrar mis ojos. Cuando nuestros labios se juntan, me olvido de la tormenta de nieve que nos rodea, y del cómo llegamos aquí. Sólo importa el beso dulce que compartimos, que es definitivamente mucho mejor que lo que las novelas o los cuentos puedan decir.

Cuando el beso termina, luego de unos segundos eternos, veo sus ojos castaños brillantes, y sé que tomé la decisión correcta. Sólo queda una boda al estilo de los trolls... bien, eso será muuucho después, aprendí la lección. No casarse con un hombre que apenas conoces. Bien, bien. Tenemos tiempo para conocernos mejor, ahora que ya no hay peligro de que me convierta en un cubo de hielo andante.

Y con mi corazón descongelado, tenemos un problema menos. Nos queda el pequeñísimo detalle del invierno eterno en Arendelle. Y que mi hermana está completamente fuera de control con un psicópata trepador rondando libremente por el castillo. No podemos dejarlo así, hay que volver a palacio y desmentir a ese miserable.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunta Kristoff. Es lindo cuando se preocupa… _¡Ya basta! Concéntrate Anna. Habrá tiempo para pensar en eso cuando termines tu tarea._

-Tenemos que volver al castillo.

-No podemos, no hay forma de llegar al otro lado-dice él girando mi cabeza con las yemas de los dedos, para que vea a lo que se refiere.

Hay un gran agujero en el centro del piso de hielo, donde antes estaban los barcos, el resto de la capa está trizada, y los icebergs flotantes demasiado lejos como para saltar de uno a otro. Y nosotros estamos atrapados, lejos de la ciudad y de Elsa.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?-digo sin poder contener un sollozo-. La tormenta seguirá, y nosotros estamos aquí sin poder hacer nada, y Hans planea usar a Elsa para quedarse con Arendelle, y tenemos que hacer algo, y… y…

-Anna, cálmate, acabas de recuperarte, deberías descansar un poco.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! No oíste lo que dije, tenemos que volver.

-Es imposible, no podemos cruzar, y la tormenta está empeorando. A demás, está oscureciendo, aun de tener como llegar, no veríamos nada.

Resoplo. Odio que tenga la razón. Y para colmo, el clima apoya su punto, el viento helado sacude violentamente los árboles y empuja al interior del bosque.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres?

-Oigan, ¿qué tal si volvemos con los amigos de Kristoff?-habla Olaf.

-Estamos muy lejos, y sin un trineo tardaríamos un día como mínimo-responde Kristoff. Un día sin un trineo. _Sin trineo, sin transporte._ Tengo una idea.

-¿Y si consiguiera algo parecido?

-Diría que unas seis a siete horas- _¿siete horas?_ ¿No puede ser más rápido? Bueno, es mejor que nada.

-Entonces vamos.

Sé que hay un establo cerca, lo vi la última vez que me escapé del castillo (y que logré llegar hasta este punto, no suelo recorrer mucho antes que se den cuenta de que no estoy). Hay un camino que lleva a la aldea más cercana, seguro que estará allí. Ahora si lograra encontrar el camino, sería mucho mejor.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?-pregunta Olaf luego de unos minutos.

-Un establo o granja en este lado del fiordo.

-¿Cómo el que pasamos recién?

-¡¿Qué?!¿Cómo que pasamos recién?-Vaya que están oxidadas mis habilidades.

Lo seguimos hasta una cabaña en medio de un claro, que tiene un establo destartalado en la parte trasera. No es el lugar que tenía en mente, pero servirá. Puedo arrendar un trineo o lo que sea que tengan. Todavía conservo algo de dinero, y de todas formas podría mandar a cobrar a palacio.

Luego de una discusión con el estanciero, consigo que nos preste a regañadientes un desaliñado caballo negro con el pelo largo. ¡Qué gruñón! Si sólo le pedí un caballo, y se lo devolveré en cuanto pueda, no es que lo vaya a perder o tirar al agua fría.

Me encaramo al corcel con Olaf montado detrás de mí, Kristoff sube al lomo de Sven, y partimos el camino de regreso al valle. Será un largo recorrido, pero con Olaf hablando sobre cualquier cosa que cruce por su mente, no va a ser tan terrible.

Ahora que nos movemos, siento algo raro por dentro, como si me estuvieran apretando, aunque decido dejarlo pasar, seguro no es nada grave. Lo ignoro para concentrarme en la historia que está contando Kristoff, acerca de la primera vez que escaló junto a Sven la Montaña del Norte para ver el paisaje en el verano.

* * *

Está amaneciendo, lo sé porque el cielo se está aclarando ligeramente. Ya casi llegamos, reconozco la parte en la que estamos, ayer usamos este mismo camino para volver a palacio. Aquí es donde el bosque se acaba y comienzan las montañas rocas cubiertas de musgo, el cual forma figuras en espiral sobre las piedras. Sí, estamos cerca.

Debería estar aliviada por tener donde quedarnos al menos temporalmente, no obstante, creo que algo no está bien. La presión sobre mi abdomen no desaparece, ¿Será un efecto de descongelarse? No lo sé, pero comienza a preocuparme.

Seguimos cabalgando en silencio, algo extraño, seguro que Olaf se quedó dormido, si es que eso es posible, digo, ¿Los muñecos de nieve vivos duermen? Una pregunta filosófica que no me dejará dormir.

El silencio se vuelve incómodo, al menos para mí, hasta que se me ocurre con qué llenar el vacío. Me aclaro la garganta, carraspeando exageradamente, llamando la atención para hablar con la expresión y el tono de voz más serios que puedo lograr.

-Sabes, lo he pensado mucho durante todo este tiempo, desde que fuimos a la Montaña del Norte, hasta que he logrado llegar a una conclusión: si tuviera una lámpara mágica, y pudiera pedir tres deseos a un genio, creo que pediría: número uno, que acabe el invierno de una vez por todas. Número dos, un baño caliente, lleno de burbujas, ah, y que nadie me moleste mientras lo tomo. Y por último, pero no menos importante, un gran pastel de chocolate. O, mejor aún, combinaré los dos últimos, quiero una tina llena de chocolate derretido-y Kristoff se ríe de mi incoherencia.

-Veo que te recuperaste.

-Eso creo, al menos ya no soy de hielo… ¿Y de qué se ríe usted, señor rey de los renos? ¿Qué una princesa descongelada no puede soñar con una tina llena de chocolate?

-¿Rey de los renos? Creo que la nieve te está afectando.

-¡Oye!-comienzo a reír junto a él, pero un pinchazo agudo en el estómago me recuerda que no puedo.

-Saben, si yo tuviera tres deseos, el primero sería un largo y caluroso día de verano en la playa para estar al sol y…-dejo de escuchar lo que dice Olaf por culpa del dolor que me distrae.

-Anna, ¿te encuentras bien?-dice Kristoff, tocándome la frente- Estás hirviendo.

Siento frío de nuevo, sólo que está vez no viene de mi interior, sino del aire helado en mi espalda. Ya no traigo puesta la capa magenta, debió perderse en algún momento. Tiro la crin del caballo para apurar su paso. Ya falta menos, llegaremos al valle y podré preguntarles qué pasa.

Finalmente llegamos al centro de los escalones de piedra, y las rocas ruedan hacia nosotros, cambiando de forma en el proceso. Los trolls más chiquitos se acercan al caballo.

-¡Es Kristoff!-exclama uno de los trolls.

-¡Y volvió con la chica!-dice la troll que está frente a nosotros, y los demás se unen a su celebración.

-Sabía que volvería-habla un tercer troll, haciendo un gesto de insinuación al que está a su lado-. No pudo resistirse.

-¿Te quedarás con nosotros, linda?-pregunta la troll.

-Venimos por ayuda-dice Kristoff, decepcionando a algunos de nuestros espectadores.

-Déjame verte, cariño-dice la troll al abuelo Pabbie. Por cierto, mi nombre es Bulda.

Ella y otras más me ayudan a caminar después de bajarme del caballo, guiándome al otro extremo del valle, donde se encuentra el abuelo, Gran Pabbie, sentado junto a una especie de colchón de musgo, rodeado de setas, helechos, flores y cristales luminosos amarillos. Hay un riachuelo rodeando parte del lugar, y muchas plantas vistosas cuyos nombres desconozco, colocadas con cuidado en pilas ordenadas. También hay cuencos de piedra con líquidos verdes y marrones en el interior. Con los grandes pilares de roca tallada, y los colores de la alborada, este lugar es perfecto para una historia fantástica.

-Acércate-pide el abuelo, y cuando lo hago, toma mis manos en las suyas, mientras me examina-. Tu corazón ya sanó, eso es bueno, pero temo que el daño no tiene que ver con el hielo-palpa suavemente mi torso, se detiene cuando chillo de dolor, tocó al centro de mi espalda, justo donde duele más.

-Déjanos ver cariño-dice Bulda, desabotonando la parte superior de mi bunad.

-Yo… este… eh, miraré al otro lado-dice Kristoff ruborizado.

Levanto un poco la blusa celeste, lo suficiente para ver unos rasguños por delante. El abuelo Pabbie y Bulda se colocan detrás, observando el daño.

-¿Qué sucedió? Querida, estás cubierta de cardenales-habla ella, afligida.

-Antes de que mi corazón se congelara, me golpeó el mástil de un barco, cuándo Kristoff estaba en peligro.

-Oh, ¡Qué romántico! ¿No dije yo que era perfecta para nuestro Kristoff?-dice Bulda, pero su alegría se va cuando ve el rostro serio del anciano.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-dice Kristoff, sin voltear a ver.

-Está herida por dentro-concluye el abuelo-. Es difícil de tratar...

A partir de eso, dejo poner atención a lo que dice. Oigo un pitido agudo y mi visión se vuelve borrosa, hasta que la imagen desaparece por completo.

* * *

Fin del capítulo, y lo siento por Anna, bueno, no, era un mal necesario *inserte risa malvada que termina en un ataque de tos* Al menos hubo algo de Kristanna, que no estaba planeado al principio, pero son lindos juntos :3

¡Que tengan un buen sábado! (y si entran a clases, duerman todo lo que puedan antes de que sea tarde ;.;)


	5. Un paso adelante, dos pasos atrás

**Un paso adelante, dos pasos atrás**

Me despierta el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de manera insistente. Abro los ojos lentamente, fijándolos en un punto de la pared, todavía aletargada por las pesadillas de la noche anterior, que apenas me dejaron descansar. Las escenas del día de ayer se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez, combinadas con imágenes creadas por mi psique, las mismas que me han perseguido durante toda la vida: me veo atacando a Anna, a los sirvientes, a mi gente, sin razón alguna, y sin poder detenerme. Sólo que ahora es más que un mal sueño.

—Majestad, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —se trata de Gerda.

Está más iluminado que cuando me dormí. Veo la hora en el reloj de pared, son las diez de la mañana, he dormido mucho más de la cuenta, generalmente estoy en pie a eso de las seis. Con razón Gerda se debe haber preocupado. Y eso significa también que aún confía en mí, lo suficiente para acercarse un poco más que la mayoría de las personas.

—Sí, no hay razón para alarmarse, gracias.

—Tengo algo para usted—dice deslizando un sobre por debajo de la puerta antes de irse.

Me levanto y tomo el pequeño papel rojizo y rompo la envoltura para leer la nota escrita con caligrafía pulcra, casi perfecta, inclinada ligeramente a la izquierda.

Reina Elsa, prometí ayudarla y eso es lo que haré. Para ello, debemos vernos a solas donde no nos interrumpan. Nos vemos en la entrada de su estudio.

Atentamente, Príncipe Hans.

Hoy será el primer día que trabajemos juntos, y sinceramente no sé qué esperar de ello. No es tan simple e insignificante como una tutoría, hay una infinidad de escenarios negativos en los que todo puede salir mal, y está en juego la seguridad del reino. Si algo malo ocurriera, no lo soportaría.

Decido dejar de lado los pensamientos pesimistas para concentrarme en tareas simples, mecánicas. Sigo la misma rutina mañanera de siempre, me encierro en el baño personal adyacente a mi cuarto y lavo mis manos y rostro con el agua casi congelada de un jarrón de cerámica que debió quedar del día anterior.

Elijo del armario un vestido color azul de Prusia, con mangas que llegan hasta el antebrazo, sencillo y elegante al mismo tiempo, reemplazando la resplandeciente prenda de hielo que sin duda llamaría la atención y podría ser considerado como un insulto, dado lo que he hecho. Me coloco un par de guantes de seda calipso, casi idénticos a los anteriores, la única diferencia es el largo, los que traigo puestos son unos centímetros más cortos, y ajustados. Continúo con el arreglo personal, vertiendo perfume de violetas en mi cuello, aplicando una capa de labial magenta y peinando nuevamente mi cabello en una trenza. Bastante presentable, a excepción de las ojeras, que contrastan dramáticamente con mi piel clara. Cuando luzco lo suficientemente decente, me dispongo ir a nuestra 'reunión'.

En los pisos superiores están apagadas la mayor parte de las lámparas y chimeneas, ya sea para ahorrar recursos, o simplemente porque nadie se molestó en subir. Ya no está tan oscuro, hay luz suficiente para ver lo que está adelante. Las ventanas están escarchadas, el piso se siente ligeramente resbaloso, y cuesta bastante abrir las puertas. La mayoría de los pasillos están desiertos, salvo por uno o dos sirvientes, que al verme, luego de una reverencia breve, voltean la mirada.

Me siento ansiosa, quiero encontrarme con el príncipe, y al mismo tiempo quiero salir huyendo, en este mismo instante, antes de que sea tarde. El hielo late en mis venas, lo siento descender hasta las palmas de mis manos, amenazando con salir ante el más mínimo estímulo. Necesito calmarme, intento respirar lenta y profundamente, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, hasta que la sensación gélida desaparece. _No lo dejes salir, contrólate, no sientas._

Continúo avanzando hasta llegar a la tercera planta, doblando hacia el ala sur, que es donde se ubica mi nuevo despacho, el mismo que utilizó mi padre cuando gobernaba. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a ocuparlo como oficina, dado lo mucho que me recuerda a él, desde las pinturas en las paredes hasta la ubicación de los muebles, cada pequeño detalle de la sala me recuerda un aspecto de su persona, como si los objetos estuviesen esperando a que él regresase.

Al llegar a mi estudio, veo al príncipe Hans esperando apoyado en un pilar junto a la puerta, ojeando un libro, luce aburrido, puede que estuviese esperando durante mucho. Trae puesto un traje discreto, chaqueta y pantalones color gris de Payne a juego, camisa blanca y un pañuelo azul marino colocado de manera casual alrededor del cuello. Su cabello rojizo resalta con los colores fríos y neutros, parece una llamarada viva, aun estando perfectamente cortado y peinado.

—Buen día—le saludo, no muy segura de si debo seguir el protocolo de comportamiento y modales fatuos de la Corte.

—Buen día, majestad—responde apartando la mirada del libro y sonriendo—. ¿Podemos pasar adentro?

Asiento para responderle. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo sabe dónde se ubica mi oficina? ¿Por algún criado tal vez? No es relevante, ya estamos aquí. Aunque siento curiosidad por saber qué tanto conoce acerca de Arendelle y del castillo, dado que parece deambular por el palacio sin mayores dificultades.

Suelo dejar mi lugar de trabajo cerrado con llave, cosa que no viene muy bien en este momento, considerando el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para que la cerradura cediera. Por dentro está oscuro como una noche sin luna, y al parecer helado, puesto que mi acompañante se estremece al entrar. Corro las cortinas para iluminar la habitación, levantando una nube de polvillo y escarcha, que brillan en la luz celeste.

Mi compañía se encuentra al otro lado del ventanal, observando el paisaje nevado, que sería una hermosa vista de no ser por las circunstancias en las que estamos. Aunque no puedo negar que siempre me gustó sentarme en el alfeizar de la ventana de mi cuarto y observar el reino sumido bajo la nieve, las aldeas iluminadas por miles de chimeneas, los trineos, los carruajes con luces, y, por supuesto, las celebraciones de navidad, con toda la gente adornando sus casas y preparándose para festejar. Sin duda, el invierno es una estación maravillosa. Al menos cuando no soy la causa de éste.

—…deberíamos partir con algo simple—dice el príncipe, y es posible que haya dicho algo más antes, no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Me mira, esperando una respuesta a lo que sea que haya dicho.

—Disculpe, ¿qué ha dicho? —le respondo, como no se me ocurre una respuesta inteligente o acertada. Dios, ¿qué sucede conmigo?

—Que comencemos nuestra 'sesión' con algo sencillo, algunos trucos básicos para ver qué grado de control posee.

—Oh— _y las respuestas brillantes continúan._ Al parecer mi vocablo pasó de avanzado a subdesarrollado en cosa de minutos.

—Lánceme algo.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Nieve, hielo, lo que sea— _¿Lo dice en serio?_ Esto no terminará bien para ninguno de los dos.

Aquí vamos. Me debato entre cerrar los ojos porque no quiero ver lo que pueda pasar, y mantenerlos abiertos para no causar daño. Me decido por la segunda alternativa, y tras un largo suspiro, una pequeña brisa cargada de nieve destellante sale de la palma de mi mano, disipándose segundos después.

Levanto la vista para encontrar la expresión aburrida, incluso algo decepcionada, del príncipe, lo cual me irrita por alguna razón. ¿A caso me está subestimando? Bien, puedo darle una pequeña lección de humildad. Vuelvo a conjurar una ráfaga invernal, esta ve más helada y de mayor intensidad, que se dirige hacia él, da unos cuantos giros a su alrededor, haciéndolo retroceder y perder toda elegancia y glamour. No intento suprimir la risilla a causa de su estupefacción. Podría decirse que se quedó _helado._

Y ahora es mi turno. No lo veo llegar, pero siento cuando el aire caliente me recorre la espalda y sacude la desordenada trenza, soltando algunos mechones y consiguiendo que mis mejillas se incendien al instante. Por mucho que quisiera hacerle pagar por lo que hizo, debemos continuar, aún si eso significa herir mi ya lacerado orgullo.

Imagino un cisne. Un diseño simple, visualizo sus piezas, la forma que tendrá, y con unos cuantos movimientos circulares de mis manos, lo vuelvo real, con el hielo. Y es hermoso, su cuello parece una letra 's', y sus alas están extendidas hacia atrás. El ángulo en que refleja la luz hace que parezca que esta proviene del ave, de cuyo contorno emite algunos fugaces destellos azules.

El príncipe Hans se acerca a examinar la estatuilla que acabo de crear, la examina cuidadosamente, desde distintos ángulos, cual maestro que corrige el ensayo de uno de sus discípulos. Y por su rostro satisfecho, concluyo que acabo de pasar la prueba con honores.

—Bien hecho.

—Gracias.

—Ahora pasemos a un nivel más alto-habla paseándose por la habitación, dejando la estatuilla sobre el escritorio—. Quiero que congeles la habitación completa.

— ¡¿Qué?!¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? Podría herirle en el intento o sepultarnos a ambos bajo la nieve— _¿Qué clase de idea estúpida es esa?_

—No será así, lo prometo, además, si se sale de control, puedo ayudarle.

 _Claro, como me pide algo tan simple_. ¿En qué rayos piensa? Sólo espero que sepa lo que hace, porque, honestamente, yo no tengo la más mínima idea.

Intento hacer nevar en la habitación, pero aún antes de que el hielo salga de mi cuerpo, sé que no terminará bien. La sensación que recorre mis venas es muy intensa, será más que una nevazón, y no logro detenerla a tiempo.

Con un fuerte crujido, el piso de baldosa, el mobiliario y parte de las paredes quedan completamente congelados, con carámbanos colgando y bordes afilados, igual que cientos de miles de clavos y puñales de hielo. _Dios, ¿qué acabo de hacer?_ Mis manos comienzan a temblar sin parar. Entonces recuerdo que no estoy sola. Volteo a ver al príncipe, que adoptó una pose defensiva, y casi resbala al pisar un parche de hielo. Pese a que mis zapatillas tienen un tacón bajo, también se deslizan, por lo que busco apoyo en una de las sillas que están frente al escritorio. Acto seguido, mi acompañante se sienta al lado, más cerca de lo que me gustaría.

-Majestad, tiene que tranquilizarse, no es algo grave, podemos remediarlo-asegura, colocando sus manos cálidas sobre mis hombros parcialmente descubiertos. Intento ignorar la sensación que aquel contacto me produce. Sólo espero que desaparezca con el tiempo, no es correcto que me estremezca cada vez que me tocan-. Inténtelo de nuevo.

—No tiene caso.

—No es verdad, creo que es momento de que esa frase deje de ser parte de su habla.

— ¿Intenta darme ordenes?

—Sólo digo que es muy pronto para darse por vencida—suspira, deslizando sus manos lentamente por la longitud de mis brazos, hasta llegar a las mías.

—No es tan simple.

—Nunca lo es.

Siento la temperatura de la sala elevarse, y con ello, el hielo se derrite progresivamente, y luego, el agua restante se evapora. Lentamente, se forma una especie de bruma, como la que proviene del agua caliente al tomar un baño, que se eleva hasta alcanzar el techo.

—Intenta moverla—dice.

Moverla, moverla… con una brisa podría desplazarlas, o bien, refrigerar el ambiente hasta el punto de congelación. De todas formas, lo hago, lenta y cuidadosamente. La nubecilla se deforma, queda hecha jirones diminutos. Aumento un poco la intensidad del viento, lo suficiente para que las ventanas se abran, luego muevo los restos de la bruma hacia el exterior. Y con ello, todo rastro de mi poder desaparece, el único vestigio de lo que aconteció es la humedad del ambiente, que seguramente mi acompañante eliminará.

Intento cerrar las ventanas, sin mucho éxito. Se me ha ido la mano, y lo que pretendía que fuese viento, terminó como una explosión celeste en la pared contraria. _¿Es en serio?_ Avanzo un paso y retrocedo dos. _¿Acaso es mucho pedir unos cinco minutos sin que esto suceda?_

—Lo siento mucho, no, no sé qué

—No se disculpe, supongo que le exigí más de la cuenta.

—No, debí controlarme mejor-

—Tenemos tiempo, no se preocupe—interrumpe nuevamente.

— ¿Significa que terminamos por hoy? —y él asiente. Por un lado, me siento aliviada por el hecho de que termináramos, y por el otro, el tiempo se me ha pasado tan rápido, me hubiesen gustado unos minutos más en este lugar, donde no tengo que soportar el desprecio, o fingir que estoy bien.

Y con eso recuerdo que debo hablar con el Concejo de Nobles, y decidir qué medidas tomaremos durante el período de invierno repentino, y con la gente, por supuesto, les debó como mínimo una explicación y las disculpas correspondientes, si es que aún están dispuestos a escuchar. Y para colmo, aún no estoy segura de poder dar una aclaración coherente, o aceptable, sobre lo que pasó. Detesto admitirlo, pero no puedo con esto sola.

— ¿Puedo pedirle un favor más?-pregunto de manera casi inaudible.

—Lo que sea que necesite, sólo dígalo.

—Podría… este… ¿acompañarme en una reunión con algunos nobles? Sé que lo que pido es algo exagerado, pero me gustaría ir con alguien a mi lado— _En otras palabras, no quiero estar desprotegida, con él tendría una especie de 'escudo humano'._

—Debo decirle, se reunieron ayer.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Mientras usted no estaba consiente, se reunieron por razones obvias. Me uní a ellos a mitad de la sesión.

La alta nobleza, y el príncipe, decidiendo por la nación sin siquiera dudar un segundo. Y recién vengo a enterarme de ello.

— ¿Qué es lo que se dijo?

—Básicamente, que su permanencia en el reinado es condicional.

Otro golpe bajo. _Estupendo_ , acabo de perder la confianza de las personas más influyentes de Arendelle. Si quiero seguir adelante, tengo que convencerlos de que soy capaz de gobernar.

— ¿Qué más?

—Medidas que se tomarán debido al… imprevisto.

Y pasamos otra hora hablando acerca de ello. Repartir algunos bienes, asegurar el bienestar del pueblo, bastante acorde a lo que me habría gustado hacer. Incluso lo de la apertura de las puertas del castillo, teniendo tanto espacio, creo que podemos acoger a muchos desprotegidos.

Lo que más me preocupa es la duración indefinida del invierno, no hay que ser brillante para darse cuenta de que la economía nacional sufrirá bastante, y que las relaciones exteriores serán… complicadas, como mínimo, es imposible determinar cómo tomarán esto los demás países.

Pese a que el panorama es adverso, haremos lo posible por recuperarnos, siempre lo hacemos. No está todo perdido. Y me tranquiliza un poco el saber que se esta la gente de Arendelle estará bien.

Por lo demás, me sorprende que, siendo extranjero, el príncipe Hans se preocupe tanto por otro país. Al parecer se ha estado informando, aprendiendo más de Arendelle, de la estructura política y de su historia. Resulta que, fuera de esa fachada de príncipe gallardo, hay un intelecto desarrollado, su forma de hablar, los temas que trata, todo indica un nivel alto de cultura y conocimiento. Es agradable, escucharle hablar de manera apasionada temas de política y estrategias, en lugar de conversaciones frívolas como las que he oído en diversas ocasiones en la Corte Real, cuyos miembros más jóvenes (sobre todo algunas damas que no mencionaré) suelen encontrar mucho más atractivas que tópicos de gobierno.

No voy a negar que es un joven interesante, y diferente de la mayoría de las personas que conozco. No obstante, me produce cierta desconfianza. Tal vez sea paranoico de mi parte, mas, simplemente, no puedo evitar dudar un poco de él. Parece muy bueno para ser verdad, es decir, parece hecho 'a la medida', demasiado encantador. Y el encanto es peligroso, por su naturaleza ilusoria. Habré pasado años encerrada, pero no estoy ciega, sé que la gente no siempre es lo que aparenta.

Sin embargo, lo necesito de mi lado, no quiero estar sola, aun cuando me considero a mí misma una mujer ser independiente. Está vez, Anna no estará al otro lado de una puerta para cuando la necesite. El Concejo desconfía de mí. Inclusive los guardias y sirvientes de palacio se comportan de otra manera. Salvo por Gerda, quién ya conocía mi secreto. Es por esto que prefiero conservar al príncipe, sin importar si puedo o no confiar en él. Es un paso osado, incluso irresponsable, pero ¿Qué opción me queda?

Cuando terminamos de discutir, llamo a uno de los criados para que les avise a los nobles de la sesión que convoco para esta noche, a las ocho. El príncipe se ha ofrecido a estar a mi lado durante la reunión. Ahora solo tengo que pensar en qué es lo que voy a comunicarles. Dispongo de algunas horas para ello, y también para ocuparme de mí misma, dado que aún me siento cansada, un largo baño caliente, y una comida contundente no estarían mal, incluso, si el tiempo lo permite, un momento con mi viejo violín.

Antes de retirarme, pregunto por otro tema que me tiene preocupada.

— ¿Ha sabido algo acerca de mi hermana?—

Según veo, le he pillado desprevenido. Se detiene súbitamente, y duda varias veces, titubea un poco antes de hablar. _Una mala señal, algo le sucedió._

—Ella, eh, este…—parece meditar su respuesta— regresó casi a media noche, helada, apenas podía moverse, temo que su estado era grave, puede que no haya sobrevivido.

Transcurren unos segundos mientras intento digerir la nueva información. Anna ha vuelto, está en el castillo, su salud peligra, podría estar muerta. Y es por mi culpa, yo causé el invierno. ¡Oh, Dios!, ¡Oh Dios!, ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Es qué sólo sirvo para destruir?

—Debieron decírmelo antes, ¿por qué nadie lo hizo?— Mi voz se corta al final por un sollozo, y comienzo a ver borroso por las lágrimas.

—Me pidió que no le informara de su estado, y el médico dijo que lo mejor sería no alterarla.

Siento en mi pecho como si una roca estuviese presionando, dejándome sin aliento, y las mejillas húmedas. Anna, la única persona que queda de mi familia, y la he puesto en peligro. Otra vez. Sabía que esto pasaría, era cuestión de tiempo, sólo que no creí que fuera a suceder tan pronto.

Quiero verla una vez más, ver sus cabellos indomables, su sonrisa radiante, abrazarla, disculparme por todos los años de ignorarla, de tratarla con frialdad, de ser una terrible hermana mayor. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarle algo malo para que quiera estar con ella? No es justo, la vida no es justa. Por este maldito embrujo no pude estar con ella. _¿Solo un embrujo? Me esforcé por alejarla de mí durante años, no merecía tenerla como hermana, y ella no merecía a alguien como yo, que terminé siendo la causa de su muerte._

La cabeza comienza a dolerme tanto llorar, y los ojos me arden, pero no puedo detenerme. No suelo estallar de esta manera, pero las veces que lo he hecho, sé que pasará un buen rato antes de que termine. Detesto llorar, detesto ser débil, y más aún el demostrárselo a alguien, mas no me detengo, no puedo. Para colmo, el príncipe me sostiene en sus brazos, y es ahí cuando realmente comienzo a exteriorizar todo el sufrimiento, pasando de las lágrimas a los sollozos desconsolados. Él intenta calmarme, pierdo la cuenta de las frases dulces sin significado que susurra en mis oídos. No es que no aprecie lo que hace, es sólo que en este momento lo último que quiero es escuchar mentiras, aunque sean para consolarme. Merezco sufrir el dolor crudo y desgarrador.

Cierro los ojos y me centro en el calor que emana del joven príncipe, en sus manos que deshacen la trenza, para luego desenredar mi cabello con los dedos. Le he dejado grandes manchas circulares en la camisa, en los lugares donde cayeron las lágrimas, cosa que parece no importarle mucho. Deja de hablar, adivinando que no es lo que necesito ahora, y lo agradezco. Prefiero el silencio, y la sensación de seguridad que transmite su presencia.

Al cabo de un rato, mis ojos se secan, soy incapaz de seguir llorando, ni siquiera emitir sonido vocal alguno. Me separo un poco del cuerpo del príncipe Hans, lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, en los que luce una mezcla de melancolía, por Anna seguramente, y también de preocupación. Extrañamente, no hay rastro de ira, o rencor, ni una señal de que me culpe por lo que pasó. Por alguna razón, logra aliviar un poco la carga que siento en el pecho. Tal vez no sea tan malo como parece.

—Quiero verla—digo con la voz ronca de tanto gemir.

—No sé si pueda, no es seguro que siga consiente.

—No me importa, sólo quiero estar con ella un segundo—Q _uiero despedirme al menos_ —. Le ruego, si ella significa tanto para usted, déjeme estar con ella, soy su hermana.

Espero haber ablandado un poco su corazón, lo suficiente para que me diga dónde está Anna.

—Iré con usted—responde luego de unos segundos.

— ¿Sabe dónde está?

—No estoy seguro, la última vez que la vi fue cuando la trajeron a la biblioteca.

¿Por qué a la biblioteca? Lo lógico era llevarla con algún doctor, o a su cuarto al menos, no a una de las partes más frías de palacio. Aunque, claro, ahora la temperatura es igual en todas partes.

—Puede que Gerda sepa dónde está— Ella siempre sabe dónde está todo el mundo en el castillo, y suele saber todo lo que sucede con cada habitante. No es que seamos tantos, pero aun así es impresionante cómo se entera de tantas cosas.

Nos dividimos para buscarla, él baja a la primera planta, y yo continúo por este piso, encontrando ocasionalmente a algún criado, mas ninguno parece tener la más mínima idea de dónde pueda estar Gerda, o Anna. Cuando estoy a punto de rendirme, aparecen Hans y Gerda, ambos claramente alarmados. _Esto es una pésima señal._

—No está en la biblioteca, ni en los cuartos del primer piso—informa el príncipe.

—Nadie la ha visto desde ayer—agrega ella, a un punto de la histeria.

—Tampoco está en las salas de acá—les digo.

La criada llama a todos y cada uno de los empleados del palacio, incluidos los militares, y también convoca a algunos nobles e invitados. Se inicia una búsqueda por todo el castillo, la gente se mueve en todas direcciones, interrogan a los sirvientes que vieron a mi hermana por última vez. Incluso las personas que buscaron refugio al interior del palacio se esfuerzan por encontrarla.

Pasan las horas y no hay ni rastro de Anna, como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire. El príncipe Hans y el capitán de la guardia, Kasper Olhouser, organizan una brigada de búsqueda (y/o rescate), que recorrerá el reino y sus alrededores. Todo el mundo busca a la princesa perdida.

Hay quienes dicen que la vieron volver del bosque con un hombre, unos dicen un leñador, otros que era un comerciante, hay docenas de versiones diferentes, que solo concuerdan en el hecho de que quienquiera que fuese, desapareció después de devolver a Anna al castillo.

* * *

Llega la hora de la cena, y sigo sin apetito, ni ganas de estar en pie. Según veo, establecieron una especie de regla general, de que no puedo estar sola, toda la tarde he estado acompañada por criadas, a la hora del té, por las hijas del Conde de Finnmark, que por cierto, son jodidamente ruidosas, cotillearon la mayor parte del tiempo que estuve con ellas, sobre tal marquesa que tiene un amorío con tal duque, y a su vez está comprometida con no sé quién, y otros chismes más.

Ahora me acompaña el príncipe Hans, que insistió en quedarse en el castillo a 'cuidar de la reina en su delicado estado'. No me quejo mucho, puesto que es un cambio favorable si se le compara con las tres ruidosas chicas con las que estuve hace poco. Me cuenta acerca de cómo se organizaron, de algunos avances en la búsqueda. Habla sin esperar respuestas de mi parte, hasta que se da cuenta de que no he probado nada de lo que hay en mi plato.

—Reina Elsa-

—Solo Elsa, por favor.

—Elsa entonces, por favor, tiene que alimentarse, no ha comido en todo el día. No tiene por qué dañar su salud. —Sigo sin entender cómo hace para enterarse de todo. Tal vez sea de la misma 'especie' que Gerda.

—No tengo ganas—le respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Unos bocados al menos—dice como si fuera una niña mimada que no quiere terminar sus vegetales.

—No me siento bien.

— ¿Qué tal un té? o café, si prefiere.

—No hay caso en discutir con usted, ¿cierto? —digo sonriendo levemente.

—No lo creo—y aparece esa sonrisa encantadora, ligeramente torcida hacia el lado derecho.

—Bien.

Pedimos que traigan dos tazas de un té rojo importado, un regalo del embajador de Inglaterra, quién aseguró que es uno de los mejores que había probado. Nos sentamos junto a una ventana con vista a la montaña, lejos del barullo que producen los cientos de personas en el primer piso. Permanecemos sin hablar, observando el paisaje. Las nubes se ven tan oscuras como el día anterior, no obstante, la tormenta se detuvo. No estoy segura de cómo pasó, o si tiene que ver con mis poderes o no.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verá—el príncipe rompe el silencio, a la vez que coge una de mis manos heladas en las suyas. El contacto físico se ha vuelto una especie de costumbre entre nosotros, aunque sigue sin resultarme natural, aun ignorando la gradiente térmica de nuestros cuerpos.

—Eso espero.

Charlamos sobre temas insignificantes, lo que es agradable, después de un día intenso, ayuda a despejar un poco la mente. Me pregunta algunas cosas sobre la historia de Arendelle, algunas leyendas, sobre los vikingos que habitaron alguna vez. Las leyendas nórdicas solían ser mis favoritas de niña, así que le relato lo que recuerdo de ellas, perdiendo la noción del tiempo en el proceso. Discutimos también sobre la mitología greco-latina, comparándola con la de otros lugares de Europa, ningún análisis profundo ni nada por el estilo. Su forma de ser relajada y estimulante al mismo tiempo hacen que pierda poco a poco la desconfianza que sentía hacia él, me doy cuenta de que puedo ser yo misma, no tengo que fingir ser perfecta o estar calmada todo el tiempo.

La noche avanza, y como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, nuestra reunión también lo hace. Nos retiramos, y, al igual que el día anterior, me acompaña hasta la alcoba.

Me quedo mirando el techo, con miles de pensamientos rondando por mi mente. Anna, el reino, el príncipe, mis poderes, todo se mezcla y enreda en mi cabeza. Giro muchísimas veces, intento dormir en muchas posturas distintas, pero la ansiedad no me deja. Termino pidiendo a una de las sirvientas en la que confío un poco más, creo que se llama Mary Louise, o Mary Elynne, que me prepare un baño caliente.

Por suerte, el agua caliente es un remedio efectivo para mis nervios hiperactivos. Evito pensar en mis problemas, me concentro en el perfume de los pétalos y las sales en el agua. En un punto, casi me duermo en la tina, casi. Una vez fuera, la muchacha, que esperaba afuera del baño, desenreda y peina mi cabello, secándolo lo más posible, y recogiéndolo en una intrincada trenza, con lazos celestes entremedio de los mechones. Le doy las gracias, suprimiendo un bostezo. Es tarde, me acuesto y pierdo la consciencia dentro de poco.

* * *

A/N ¡He vuelto del inframundo!Siento mucho haber abandonado el fic por un mes :O muchas pruebitas y trabajos y encargos que cumplir, apenas logre dormir durante el mes.

PD: Cualquier incoherencia es producto de que mis neuronas hicieron necrosis T^T


	6. Te Veré a Medianoche

**Te Veré a Medianoche**

Vagando por las torres más altas del castillo encontré este ático abandonado, no es gran cosa, pero desde este punto la vista es excelente, sentado en el alfeizar puedo observar el reino entero, desde las montañas hasta el fiordo. La otra razón para escoger este lugar es que resulta útil cuando quiero alejarme del gentío, y pensar, con los aullidos del viento como única compañía.

Ya van más de dos semanas desperdiciadas en este infierno congelado. Dos semanas, ¿y qué he conseguido? Nada, absolutamente nada. Todo sigue sepultado bajo el hielo, lóbrego como una cripta, aunque la tormenta no es tan intensa como al principio. En su lugar, la temperatura desciende cada vez más, al punto de que es imposible permanecer afuera por más de media hora.

Y por otro lado, está el tema de la reina. Desde que se enteró de la desaparición de su hermana que es apenas un fantasma en el palacio, casi no habla, se mueve lenta y silenciosamente, y pasa horas encerrada quién sabe dónde. Ha mandado a buena parte de los soldados a buscarla, pero, por supuesto, no han encontrado nada. Lo más probable es que Anna ya esté muerta, nadie sobreviviría tanto tiempo con este clima, por lo que la misión de los oficiales es en realidad traer de vuelta el cadáver. Nadie lo ha dicho en voz alta, mas todos lo saben ¿Por miedo a Elsa, tal vez? Como sea, de todas formas pasarán semanas, mese incluso, antes de que lo encuentren. No hay huellas, ninguna pista de dónde diablos pueda estar. En las primeras salidas, cuando me ofrecí voluntario para recorrer la ciudad en su búsqueda, me di cuenta de que esta búsqueda es, probablemente, sólo un callejón sin salida. Sin testigos, sin rastros, nada.

Fuera de las excursiones de la semana pasada, mi estadía en Arendelle ha sido rutinaria, monótona. Todos los días lo mismo, tratar asuntos públicos con los nobles en la mañana, tardes tranquilas, una que otra reunión con la reina… en fin, no hay cambios, ni para bien ni para mal. Salvo que las sirvientas extendieron el rumor de las juntas con Elsa, y pronto los consejeros reales alegaron que no deberíamos pasar tanto tiempo a solas, asignándonos dos odiosos chaperones, Pauline y Aleksander, hermanos, hijos del Marqués de Drammen. Discuten todo el maldito día, pelean entre ellos, y juraría que he pillado a Aleksander intentar, y fallar miserablemente, galantear con Elsa. Y, como es de esperarse, no hemos tenido una buena 'sesión de práctica' en todo este tiempo, ya que no puedo arriesgarme a que ellos se enteren también de mi poder, no confío en ellos, y Elsa tampoco, evita usar su don la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo único bueno de esto es que ahora nuestro 'cortejo' es visto como algo oficial, lo que aumenta las posibilidades de que me consideren como candidato para desposar a la reina. A demás, he conseguido el favor de la mayor parte del Consejo de Nobles, y, claro, de la gente de Arendelle.

Hablando del pueblo, estoy tratando de persuadirlos de que su monarca no es una especie de villana salida de una leyenda, lo que resulta bastante complicado, los ancianos no la creen responsable, y las amas de casa de las aldeas le tienen un terror ciego, que le difunden a sus hijos. El resto se muestra receloso, pero no totalmente cerrado a la idea de que ella permanezca en el trono.

De pronto, me doy cuenta de que el cielo ha oscurecido. Saco un reloj de bolsillo, son las seis y media. Debería reunirme con Elsa, pero, honestamente, si van a estar nuestros escoltas, preferiría quedarme aquí en la torre. Es una lástima, justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar un poco más de la compañía de la reina. Más que la de algunas damas que he conocido en mis viajes por el resto de Europa. Como Almirante, tengo la posibilidad de ir a diversas partes del continente, incluso de visitar algunas colonias en Asia, o el norte de África unas cuantas veces. El lado bueno de ser el hijo menor de la familia real, siguiendo la tradición de unirme a la milicia o la marina, me inscribí a los catorce años, ascendiendo de grado hasta el que ostento actualmente, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en medio de los mares o en otros países, lejos de mi familia, lo cual agradezco profundamente. Y, en esos viajes, he conocido a algunas damas de sangre noble, unas más interesantes que otras. No obstante, cuando se enteraban de qué hermano Westergård soy, su atención se desviaba hacia cualquier otro invitado.

Dejando de lado los recuerdos, me resigno a ir a buscar a la reina. Es posible que llegue algo atrasado, estoy bastante lejos de donde nos hemos estado reuniendo. Mejor apresurar un poco el paso. Más que un poco. Hasta ahora no he hecho nada en frente de Elsa, que se considere impropio de un caballero, y no quiero restarle puntos a esa imagen por llegar a deshora.

Y en el trayecto, se me ocurre algo. Es bastante osado de mi parte, conociéndola por tan poco tiempo y sin saber mucho de ella, no obstante, puede que sea una opción viable. Si durante el día nos ven con los escoltas, en actividades públicas, no tendrán por qué sospechar. En la noche, cuando cese el movimiento dentro del castillo, podríamos reunirnos, sin acompañantes no deseados, y sin que los nobles se enteren. Es arriesgado, descabellado incluso, mas podría funcionar. Sólo tengo que convencer a Elsa de aceptar. Ese es el otro inconveniente. Ya se me ocurrirá algo que decir, por ahora, me centro en lo que tengo que hacer primero.

* * *

El resto de la tarde transcurre igual de tranquilo, tan terrible como siempre. Reunión tediosa, charlas con algún noble, criado o guardia, una cena con conversaciones forzosas de temas irrelevantes… hasta que finalmente cae la noche.

Espero a que la reina decida retirarse a su cuarto, para interceptarla en el camino, al final de la escala. Afortunadamente viene sola, y no hay sirvientas en el perímetro.

Un momento antes de atajarla, me debato entre seguir o abortar la misión. Es un arma de doble filo, o sale perfecto, o pierdo toda chance de permanecer en su reino. Casi un plan suicida, si no la convenzo, todo se va al diablo.

Pasa cerca de mí, sin darse cuenta de que es observada. Me decido a tomar el riesgo, sin hacer ruido, me posiciono detrás de ella, nuestros cuerpos separados por apenas unas diez o doce pulgadas. Coloco suavemente una mano sobre su hombro. Ella se sobresalta y permanece quieta, sin gritar.

—Reina Elsa—le susurro.

Ella se da vuelta al instante, y el shock inicial reflejado en su cara desaparece, dejando una mezcla de confusión e irritación.

—Casi me matas del susto—dice en voz baja.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Ahora? ¿No te parece que es, no lo sé, algo tarde?

—Precisamente, es más… privado, nadie nos interrumpirá—y con esto, frunce el ceño, me ve como si no pudiese decidir entre si perdí la cordura o le estuviese tomando el pelo.

— ¿Y para qué tanta reserva? Hablamos todos los días, estoy segura de que no es necesario que sea acá, ni a esta hora.

—Lo es, mira, necesito que escuches hasta el final, ahí decide si aceptas… o prefieres abofetearme.

— ¿Por qué siempre hablas así? Ocultando tanto, creí que confiabas en mí.

Demonios, es detallista, pocas personas ven a través de mi personaje. Lo que significa que debo representar mi papel de forma más eficaz. Y buscar la manera de que lo que digo tenga alguna lógica.

Antes de que vuelva a cuestionarme, pongo dos dedos sobre sus labios, en señal de que no hable hasta que termine. El gesto la sorprende, pero no se aparta. E intento enfocarme en qué decir, en lugar de distraerme por la suavidad de su piel, o lo roja y brillante que se ve su boca.

—Confío en ti, y espero que confíes en mí también. De todas las veces que hemos estado juntos, con 'espectadores' cerca, lo que menos hacemos es avanzar en tu entrenamiento. A lo que voy es que esto no está funcionando—y retiro los dedos de su boca para que responda.

— ¿Entonces?—dice en un tono que denota algo de tristeza, aun cuando su rostro permanece indiferente.

—Te sonará extraño, y tendrías razón en no volver a hablarme, pero aun así espero que aceptes. Veras, podríamos mantener estas juntas durante el día, para mantener las apariencias, y por las noches reunirnos a solas, sin chaperones, y sin los nobles o los criados encima.

—No hablas en serio.

—Eso quisiera.

—Creo que estás ebrio—intenta terminar la conversación e irse a su cuarto, mas alcanzo a detenerla.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!—lo digo en un tono que no hace más que afirmar lo que piensa—. Sólo piénsalo, por favor.

Evita el contacto visual, y parece estar buscando una forma de salir de esta. ¡¿Por qué demonios pensé que esta era una buena idea?! Es obvio que no terminará bien. Perfecto, acabo de echar todo por la borda. ¿Cómo diablos arreglo esto?

— ¿Siquiera crees que funcionará? —pregunta enarcando una ceja.

—Eso espero, no es que tengamos mucho tiempo para pensar en algo más. Cada día que pasa, el hielo avanza un poco más.

—Lo sé—dice cruzando los brazos sobre su cintura, encogiéndose un poco.

Ella permanece callada por más tiempo del que me gustaría. Demonios, daría lo fuera por saber lo que está pensando en este instante.

—A demás, no hemos estado solos en mucho tiempo, y extraño tu compañía, cuando no estás actuando como 'la reina'—susurro, consiguiendo que su delicado rostro se ruborice, y desvíe la mirada nuevamente—. ¿Aceptas?

—Pues…

—Prometo comportarme, ¿Sí? —se ríe en voz baja ante eso.

— ¿Seguro que podrás?

— ¿No crees en mi palabra?

—No tanto como para eso.

—Me ofende, su majestad, que no confíe en el honor de un príncipe—y su risa sigue, menos forzada que la anterior.

—Bien, acepto.

Más sencillo de lo que esperaba, demasiado. No es que me queje, claro, sólo que esperaba más resistencia de su parte. Al parecer he logrado derretir al menos una fracción de su coraza.

—Bien, te veré a medianoche—y su sonrisa desaparece—… Sé que es mucho pedir-

—Es muy tarde.

—Por lo mismo, nadie lo notará—a esa hora sólo algunos guardias de turno están en pie, y sólo en los pisos inferiores del castillo—. Podemos ir a una de las torres, o a alguna habitación de las plantas altas.

—Preferiría otro lugar, esos están deshabitados desde hace mucho, llevan años sin mantenimiento.

—Tú elige—pese a que no es lo que tenía en mente. Las cosas que hago para que ella se sienta cómoda.

—Hay un estudio de arte, no lo visitan mucho, pero tampoco está abandonado. Está en el ala norte, la última sala del tercer piso.

—Me parece bien—antes de que diga otra cosa, se escuchan pasos que vienen hacia acá, mi señal para retirarme—. Nos vemos.

Y con esto desaparezco de su campo visual. Paso las horas que quedan en mi habitación, jugando con las brasas, hojeando algunos libros, sin prestar atención a algo en particular. Me cuesta concentrarme, estoy ansioso. No estoy seguro de porqué, hay un millón de explicaciones posibles y aun así no encuentro una que me convenza totalmente. Podría ser el hecho de que nos atrapen, soldados o criados, da igual. Que Elsa se arrepienta de ir, en fin, hay muchísimas opciones. Elijo salir a caminar un rato, puede que me distraiga un poco.

Camino con cuidado, atento a cualquier sonido, cualquier silueta que delate a una persona. Uso los pasajes menos frecuentados. A estas alturas reconozco a simple vista buena parte del castillo, dedique buena parte de mi tiempo libre a estudiar los planos y recorrer pasillos. También a observar que partes son las más recurridas por los guardias, la servidumbre, los invitados, y, por supuesto, la reina.

Paso por el salón del trono, y luego por el que contiene parte de la colección de cuadros. Hay una gran cantidad de obras, tanto nacionales como extranjeras. Al parecer Arendelle es un reino en el que se valora este tipo de expresiones. Aunque, por otro lado, no he visto muchos teatros o salas de concierto. Una lástima, es algo que tendré que mejorar una vez que asuma el mando.

Continúo hasta llegar al estudio al que Elsa se refería. Es un salón con enormes ventanales, muy iluminado, amplio, con un podio en el centro. Hay un buen número de atriles y caballetes, paletas con pintura seca, lienzos, y también instrumentos musicales. Violines, laudes, instrumentos de viento… y, en la esquina, lo que captura mi atención casi de inmediato: un gran piano de cola negro. Hace mucho que no toco, pero me detengo al recordar que seguramente hará que los guardias vengan.

En lugar de eso, tomo un cuadernillo y un trozo de carboncillo, ambos de buena calidad, y comienzo a esbozar unas cuantas figuras. Primero a Sitron, hace mucho que no lo dibujo. Luego objetos de la habitación. Así me entretengo durante un rato.

* * *

Unos trazos más… hacer más intenso el sombreado, más detalles… hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hace que me detenga. Dejo las hojas y el material de lado.

Elsa, eligió venir. Es más atrevida de lo que pensaba. Me agrada. Trae el cabello suelto, y se ha puesto una especie de vestido para dormir celeste, delgado, aunque no tan revelador como el vestido de hielo, pero lo suficiente como para ver pare de su escote. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

—No creí que vendrías.

—Sólo… acabemos con esto.

Un ínfimo detalle, no se me ocurre que hacer para practicar. Intenté enseñarle de la misma manera en que un tutor le enseña acerca de un tema a su pupilo, aspectos técnicos, algunos trucos, cosa que no da resultado en su caso. Me temo que esto requiere de medidas drásticas, o al menos poco convencionales.

—Asiento—le indico, para luego colocarme frente a ella en una banca de piedra tallada junto al ventanal.

Viendo que aprender de manera lógica no funcionó, lo único que creo que podría funcionar es apelar a su punto débil, que son las reacciones emocionales. Nada intenso, puesto que no estoy seguro de poder controlarla si la situación se torna peligrosa.

—Quisiera probar con algo diferente.

—De acuerdo—dice luego de dudar unos segundos.

Otro experimento que podría dar buen resultado es que practique conmigo. No como las veces anteriores, sino que me utilice como una especie de… ¿muñeco de práctica? La idea no me tienta en absoluto. No obstante, al poner en peligro a alguien, puede que reaccione como quiero. Esperemos.

Tomo su mano derecha, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sigo sin acostumbrarme por completo a la sensación que me produce el contacto con su piel helada, como un cosquilleo, no es precisamente un escalofrío, pero tampoco estoy seguro de si me es agradable. Cada vez que la toco es igual.

—Quiero que cubras mi mano con escarcha.

—Hans, yo-

—Te lo he dicho todas estas veces, confío en que lo harás bien—afirmo, sonriéndole para alentarla.

Nos miramos fijamente, y pareciera que el tiempo se detiene. Sus ojos azules, de un color tan frío, llenos de preocupación. Luego ella baja la mirada hasta donde se unen nuestras manos, la suya temblando ligeramente.

Comienza lentamente, apenas una ligera capa de hielo en el centro de mi mano derecha, que se expande hasta cubrirla por completo, dibujando un delicado patrón geométrico en ella. Curiosamente, no se derrite, permanece intacto conforme transcurre el tiempo.

—Bien hecho—le animo, apretando su mano suavemente. Observo las figuras por un poco más, antes de que empiece a incomodarme—. Ahora quiero que lo deshagas.

Parece fascinada por este nuevo descubrimiento. Y consigue retirarlo sin mayor dificultad. Bastante bien para ser el primer intento, significa que es momento de aumentar el nivel.

—Hazlo de nuevo, con más hielo, hasta mi antebrazo—le indico, soltando su mano para arremangar mi chaqueta y camisa.

— ¿Seguro?

—Adelante.

Esta vez es mucho más intenso, está peligrosamente cerca del límite de mi tolerancia. Es como si el hielo atravesara piel y músculo, lo siento calar profundo. La piel normalmente clara se vuelve aún más pálida debajo de la capa cristalizada que la cubre, que es más tosca que la anterior. Gruño por lo bajo cuando comienzo a perder la sensibilidad en los dedos.

—Elsa—jadeo— ¡detenlo!

— ¡Eso intento!—responde al borde del pánico.

¡Mierda! la masa congelada no hace más que crecer, avanza hacia mi hombro en cosa de segundos, más helada y con bordes afilados. Como miles de agujas clavándose al mismo tiempo. Intento sacudirlas, sin mucho éxito, parecen haberse adherido a mi piel. Pruebo con subir la temperatura de mi cuerpo, pero solo hace que se detenga, no retrocede ni se derrite. ¡Demonios, Hasta parece tener vida propia!

— ¡Es para hoy!—le grito.

— ¡No puedo! No sé cómo.

— ¡Pues tendrás que ingeniártelas!

Y me arrepiento al instante de haberle gritado. Me disculparé con ella más tarde, por ahora sólo me interesa quitarme esta maldita cosa de encima. Hay unas espátulas metálicas sobre el mesón, tomo una e intento romper la capa de hielo. Se oye un crujido, que lamentablemente no es del hielo, es de la herramienta que se partió, quedando la punta dentro, peligrosamente cerca del punto donde se juntan las venas en la muñeca. Perfecto, justo lo que faltaba.

¡Diablos! El dolor aumenta casi de forma exponencial con cada segundo que pasa. Y Elsa no deja de pasearse como una histérica por la sala, repitiendo en voz baja quién sabe qué. Lo que sea que hace no está ayudando.

De todas las reinas tenía que ser justo la con nervios más frágiles para estas situaciones.

— ¡¿Quieres calmarte un segundo?!

— ¡¿Qué crees que trato de hacer?!

—Mira, lo lamento, pero tienes que hacer algo rápido.

—Es fácil decirlo.

—No cuando te estás congelando—le digo casi aullando de dolor. ¡Demonios! Es como si un hacha me estuviera destrozando la carne—. Por favor.

Me siento en el piso un momento, intentando calmar los espasmos. Quisiera poder pensar en algo, pero la cabeza me está matando. Supongo que todo depende de Elsa ahora.

De pronto la siento acercarse, sea lo que sea que intente, más vale que funcione. Ahora comienzo a arrepentirme de confiar tanto, de apostar tanto por ella… aunque creo que queda algo por probar. He observado que de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, las veces en que es más complicado son precisamente aquellas en las que pierde el control, lo cual pasa cuando deja que el miedo la consuma. Necesita ganar más confianza, por lo menos para sacarme esta maldita cosa de encima.

Elsa se agacha, quedamos frente a frente. Se nota indecisa, insegura, como si tratara de sopesar sus opciones.

—Tranquila—le digo, acariciando su rostro con mi mano libre—. Puedes hacerlo.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, buscando algún signo de arrepentimiento, y como respuesta, intento sonreírle lo mejor que puedo. Es entonces cuando toma su decisión, y coloca sus manos sobre mi brazo, cerrando los ojos.

—Por favor, al menos ve lo que vas a hacer—a lo que responde con una risilla nerviosa.

Lentamente, las capas de hielo comienzan a pulverizarse, formando miles de diminutos cristales, que luego desaparecen. Cuando la cubierta es lo suficientemente delgada, nuevamente elevo mi temperatura corporal, consiguiendo que lo que resta se fracture, liberando mi adolorida extremidad, y Elsa se encarga de los trozos que caen al suelo. ¡Al fin! Agh, no siento los dedos, y las venas me arden, qué decir de los músculos, fatigados y dolorosamente contraídos. Pero libre es libre. Suelto el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo hasta ahora, jadeando.

—Te lo agradezco, no sabes cuánto.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, no tendría que ayudarte de no haberte puesto en peligro primero.

Ahí está esa actitud. Diablos, ¡¿qué tiene que hacer uno para que se saque esa idea de la cabeza de una vez por todas?! No importa lo que pase, siempre se culpa a sí misma.

—No es tu culpa, yo elegí hacer esto, y te convencí de que lo hicieras.

—De no ser tú, pudo ser alguien más, cualquier otra persona pudo salir herida.

—Dudo que 'cualquier otra persona' te deje congelar su cuerpo.

—Pudo ser un accidente, con alguien que no se prestara como voluntario.

—Pero no lo fue, y no lo será, pudiste manejarlo bien.

—Sólo porque me ayudaste—murmulla a regañadientes, su voz teñida de una mezcla de derrota y orgullo herido.

—No me habría libreado sólo, fuiste tú quien ayudó. Traté de quitarme el hielo, pero no se derretía. De no ser porque casi pierdo una parte del cuerpo, te felicitaría, lograste conjurar algo que no puedo romper con mi poder—lo cual es cierto, pese a que deteste admitirlo.

Parece que se quedó sin replicas. A veces es difícil discutir con ella, justamente lo que vuelve el juego más interesante. Es raro encontrar a alguien de su edad que sepa debatir con esa naturalidad, aun entre la nobleza, que se supone, tiene el nivel cultural suficiente como para desenvolverse bien en estas conversaciones. Eso, en teoría, en cuanto a la práctica, muchos de los que conozco no son más que ociosos, prefieren divertirse con cosas simples y frívolas, a excepción de algunos que trabajan como empresarios, pero ese otro tema.

Me levanto, y le extiendo mi mano sana a la reina, ayudándola a incorporarse. Ahora he recuperado parte de la movilidad del brazo derecho, abro y cierro el puño lentamente, varias veces, sin que el dolor se disipe. Luego echo un vistazo a la piel del antebrazo, que es la que sufrió mayor daño, está cubierta de parches enrojecidos. Y lamentablemente no alcanzo a bajar la manga antes de que Elsa los vea.

—Dios, Hans, de veras lo lamento, ven, déjame llevarte con un médico.

—No es necesario, no hizo gran daño.

—Se ve terrible, ¿acaso no te duele?

—Elsa, estoy bien, sanará en unos días— _al menos eso creo_.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que lo curen? Al menos deja que lo venden.

Después de varios minutos de discusión, acepto visitar al médico de palacio, el mismo que debería haber atendido a Anna hace unas semanas. Sólo para una revisión rápida. Caminamos cuidadosamente, evitando a los guardias, hasta que llegamos a la sala que usan como una especie de enfermería provisional, de tamaño reducido y con apenas unos tres catres y algunos estantes. Lamentablemente, el médico que buscamos no se encuentra en el palacio, por lo que procedo a 'curarme' yo mismo. Recuerdo que de niño, y no tan niño, solía lesionarme seguido, siempre estaba lleno de cortes y cardenales, por lo que prácticamente vivía siendo curado por las criadas, tanto, que terminé por aprender cómo tratar varias afecciones menores. Elsa insiste en ayudarme, así que le pido que limpie las heridas con tela empapada de alcohol, que encontró en uno de los estantes. Arde muchísimo en la piel, pero evitará que se infecte. Luego, con otro trozo de tela, venda cuidadosamente mi brazo. Sus manos pequeñas y dedos ágiles resultan ideales para este trabajo. Cuando termina, le agradezco nuevamente, y dejamos la pequeña enfermería para irnos a nuestras habitaciones. Antes de retirarme a la mía, acompaño a Elsa hasta la escalera que lleva a su cuarto.

—Gracias, por todo—dice antes de despedirse.

— ¿Significa que nos veremos mañana a la misma hora?

—Es posible.

Esta vez, en lugar de seguir las normas, beso su mejilla ruborizada, cerca de la comisura de su boca, para luego susurrarle al oído un 'buenas noches'. Es en este punto que me doy cuenta de algo.

No es la primera vez que lo noto, es una especie de energía extraña entre nosotros, como el magnetismo. Hay algo de ella que me resulta… ¿cómo explicarlo? Atractivo, no sólo físicamente, en ese sentido, me llamó la atención desde el principio, sino que va más allá de eso, y no estoy seguro de que me guste.

Son cerca de la una y media cuando llego a mi habitación, y me quedo despierto un rato más pensando, recordando lo ocurrido. Pese a que terminé lesionado, no ha sido un mal día, es más, diría que fue mejor que la mayoría de los anteriores.

* * *

A/N: Hola a todos, siento muchísimo no haber publicado en dos meses (al menos creo que fueron dos) T.T no he parado de correr de un lado a otro haciendo cosas (entre esas cosas, leer los dos tomos del Quijote en español antiguo en menos de dos días), pero ya he vuelto *u* y es probable que suba otro capítulo este mes, como en dos semanas más.

Que tengan un muy buen fin de semana, espero que les gustara el capítulo, y no olviden dejar un review :3


	7. Quiero Verte Sin Máscaras

**Quiero Verte Sin Máscaras**

Siento como si hubiesen pasado años desde que comenzó el invierno. La capa de nieve ahí afuera es profunda, y el frío, insoportable, según me dicen. La estación más fría desde que se tiene registro. La única diferencia es que ya no hay tormentas, y la nieve dejó de caer. Aun no entiendo muy bien por qué, siempre que 'estallan' mis emociones, van acompañadas por una explosión de mi poder, hasta ahora.

No he descansado bien desde hace varios días, no sólo por escabullirme a altas horas de la noche para practicar con Hans, también me desvelo, pensando en lo que habrá sido de Anna, y en lo que será de los que quedamos en Arendelle. Pese a que nunca hablábamos, a que la ignoré durante trece años, y la abandoné antes de que desapareciera, la extraño tanto, como si parte del espíritu del palacio se hubiese ido con ella. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero, en el fondo aún tengo la esperanza de que esté bien, o al menos que esté viva. Supongo que la esperanza es lo único que queda en tiempos como estos.

Y luego están las pesadillas. No recuerdo la última vez que tuve tantas seguidas. Todas ellas diferentes, sobre mi pasado, algunas mezcladas con escenas que no reconozco muy bien, pero parecen fragmentos de una historia. Al despertar sólo puedo acordarme de algunos, imágenes sueltas, de un oscuro bosque, y de personas que nunca conocí, o de haberlas conocido, no sé quiénes serían. No es que importe mucho, lo único que quiero es olvidarlas tan pronto como despierto.

La falta de sueño se nota en mi desempeño como gobernante, cada vez es más difícil concentrarme en lo que hago, en las sesiones que debo presenciar, en los documentos que debo leer y firmar, y en que recibo constantes llamados de atención por parte de los Consejeros, nada extremo, claro, no se atreverían a desafiarme por simple cobardía. Y mi propia gente es cada vez más distante, intento enmendar un poco el daño que causé, mas cada vez que doy un discurso, o dicto un decreto, las quejas llegan casi inmediatamente. Temo no poder responder a sus demandas, lo que podría llevar a un levantamiento, o un golpe de Estado, en el peor de los casos. Esto también tiene preocupados a los nobles de alto mando, y al Parlamento, hemos estado buscando como contentar al pueblo, aunque sea con medidas populistas para ganar tiempo, hasta que podamos solucionar el problema. He pensado en contratar a un experto en economía, para que nos ilumine acerca de qué hacer con el reino. Pero esa medida podría no ser aceptada por el resto de los mandatarios, por lo que no la he mencionado más que como sugerencia.

Crecí haciéndome la idea de lo duro que sería gobernar, aun si no tuviese mi _condición_ , sin saber que en la práctica sería mucho peor. Mi padre siempre se esmeró en que lo viese como una labor de servicio, como la responsabilidad heredada de guiar y proteger a Arendelle, y yo pensaba en que algún día podría hacer que se sintiera orgulloso de su hija mayor, que mandaría con la misma sabiduría y mesura que él demostró durante su gobierno. Nunca me detuve a pensar en todo lo que hay detrás de la corona, en la carga de tener que tomar decisiones que sí o sí afectarán a la gente, y que por más que uno se esfuerce, alguien saldrá perjudicado. Ahora que caí en cuenta de ello, siento en el pecho la presión de esta tarea, como una enorme roca comprimiendo. No sé por cuánto más aguantaré sin quebrarme.

He vuelto al viejo hábito de encerrarme en mi cuarto, o en la biblioteca, por unas pocas horas al día. Sé que no es necesario, pero siento que no tengo mucho que hacer afuera, y conozco muy pocas personas como para tener motivos para dejar mi claustro autoinducido. De todas formas, la soledad ha sido siempre mi refugio.

Lo único que me relaja en estos días en tomar el violín y tocar alguna pieza, cualquiera, con tal de distraerme. Hace mucho que no lo usaba, lo encontré cubierto de polvo y ligeramente desafinado. Ahora que está en mejores condiciones, lo toco bastante seguido, nada muy complicado, puesto nunca me empeñé en aprender a interpretar sinfonías complejas, era sólo un pasatiempo. Me gusta la sensación de las cuerdas tensadas bajo mis dedos, de las cerdas del arco deslizándose suavemente, las melodías intensas que se pueden lograr con él, es simplemente hermoso.

Las noches son otro tema, cuando me reúno con el príncipe todo es diferente. Es curioso, su compañía es también una de las cosas que alegran mis días, o mejor dicho, madrugadas. No estoy segura de cómo pasó, pero ahora anhelo estar con él. Tal vez sea el hecho de que es una de las únicas, por no decir la única, personas que me quedan, no me juzga, y confía en mí. No sabría decir si es un amigo, pues nunca he tenido a alguien así, no desde que Anna y yo éramos niñas, y aun así es diferente. Estando juntos, el entrenamiento es lo de menos, de a poco me acostumbro a su forma de ser, que todavía no figuro bien, es difícil saber quién es, en el sentido de que habla muy poco acerca de sí mismo, y su personalidad es, en ocasiones, desconcertante, varía de un momento a otro, un momento es la viva imagen de un perfecto caballero, y al siguiente, tiene un pequeño arranque, nada tan considerable, excepto la vez que congelé su brazo, aunque, claro, recupera la compostura casi de inmediato.

En fin, las horas parecen interminables esperando la oscuridad de la noche. Y la privacidad, agradezco tanto no tener espectadores, se siente bien dejar de fingir ser la 'reina de hielo', que no le afecta nada, siempre estoica, siempre una dama, siempre perfecta.

* * *

Son cerca de las once, y no se me ocurre qué más hacer mientras espero. En este rato, me he cepillado el cabello las veces suficientes como para que no quedase un solo nudo, después lo trenzo, aplico óleos perfumados en la piel, arreglo mi camisa de dormir al menos unas cuatro o cinco veces, y otras tareas simples. Podría dormir un poco, pero sé que si cierro los ojos ahora, no despertaré hasta mañana.

Es entonces cuando una idea absurda se cruza por mi mente. Absurda y tentadora, podría entretenerme un poco usando mi poder. Es riesgoso, aunque creo poder manejarlo mejor ahora. Quiero aprender unos cuantos trucos, nada que requiera una gran cantidad de energía, o que sea potencialmente nocivo. De los postes del dosel, comienzan a crecer unos hilillos de hielo, con pequeños cristales colgando de éstos. Los cuelgo por todas partes, quedando la cama rodeada por ellos. Luego los junto entre sí, formando algo parecido a una tela de araña, con miles de resplandecientes fragmentos de hielo. Al terminar el diseño que quiero, tomo los extremos y los ato a la cabecera. Me agrada como se ve, le dan un toque diferente a mi cuarto, que usualmente se ve sombrío, e incluso impersonal.

Ahora que he terminado, creo que es buena hora para ir con Hans. Me dirijo a la sala donde nos hemos reunido durante las últimas dos semanas, mas cuando llego, me percato de que aún es temprano.

Mientras espero, arreglo un poco el desastre que hay sobre el mesón, los frascos con pigmentos abiertos, carboncillos y tizas trizados, y los pinceles desparramados por doquier. En esto, encuentro un par de libretillas con dibujos dentro. Las hojas están sueltas y amarillentas, deben tener muchos años. Los dibujos tienen en el costado derecho una firma, _Bernadotte_ , así que asumo que perteneció a algún familiar por parte de mi padre. Luego de hojearlos, reviso uno más reciente, cuyas hojas son más claras, y no está lleno de polvo. Tiene unos cuantos bocetos en carboncillo, el primero es el torso de un caballo, cuya musculatura y técnica usada en la crin le hacen destacar mucho más que los otros. Hay objetos simples, bodegones, botellas, artefactos metálicos, y un sinfín de otras figuras… hasta que algo llama mi atención. Es un retrato, una mujer, no tiene muchos detalles, pero me resulta familiar, de cierto modo. Extraño, siendo que no la conozco. Puede que me recuerde a alguien, no sabría decir a quién.

—Encontraste mis dibujos—me quedo paralizada un segundo, hasta que veo que es Hans.

— ¿En verdad los hiciste tú? —digo sin pensarlo, pues la curiosidad me carcome. Y él asiente en respuesta—. Guau

—Son sólo unos esbozos.

—Son muy buenos, no pensé que fueras un artista—y él se sonroja ligeramente con mi halago. Casi nunca le veo así.

—No, no soy artista. Me gusta el arte, sí, pero es sólo un pasatiempo—responde rápidamente.

Observo sus dibujos una vez más antes de entregarle el cuadernillo. Hay algo más que me inquieta, quiero saber quién es la chica que dibujó. No es que me importe, sólo quiero satisfacer mi curiosidad.

— ¿Quién es? —y me queda viendo sin comprender qué rayos le estoy preguntando— La muchacha, la del retrato.

Frunce el ceño, se queda callado. ¿Toqué algún punto sensible? Sólo quería saber, no esperaba que se turbara…

—Honestamente, no tengo la más mínima idea. Es una especie de personaje que invente hace años, la he dibujado muchas veces—responde.

 _¿Realmente lo es?_ No sé por qué me interesa, es asunto suyo lo que haga, o con quién lo haga, en su tiempo libre.

—Al menos creo haberla inventado, tengo su imagen en la mente, y simplemente la 'traduzco' a algo material. Aunque, claro, nunca sale exactamente como la imagino.

—Es hermoso aun así—es la verdad, la chica es atractiva, exótica, piel morena, ojos y cabello claro. Y el príncipe parece tener un don especial para la expresión de sus ojos, que son lo más realista del retrato.

—De todas formas, no estamos aquí para discutir mis trabajos— _y ahora intenta cambiar de tema._

Cada vez que estoy cerca de averiguar algo que él no quiere que sepa, la _máscara_ de indiferencia vuelve. Decido pasarlo por alto, de nuevo.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Un experimento, parecido a los primeros.

Primeros… primeros… recuerdo que cuando comenzamos, le interesaba ver como manejo las ventiscas y las corrientes de aire frío. Probamos mucho con eso, es más sencillo de controlar para mí, no hay desafío, por lo que no veo la utilidad de esto.

— ¿Por qué? Ya lo intentamos antes.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que veas algo—a lo que respondo arqueando una ceja.

—Veremos.

—Quiero una ráfaga de viento, con cristales.

Hago lo que me pide, y un segundo después de que lo haga, toma mi mano y descarga chispas en ella, que ascienden junto a los cristales de hielo, y forman un remolino brillante. La luz se refracta en los cristales, como cientos de linternas doradas y anaranjadas, no se derriten ni se apagan, y giran continuamente. ¡Es maravilloso! Como nuestros propios fuegos artificiales, son preciosos. El cuarto, antes oscuro, está lleno de las pequeñas luces.

Dejo de observarlas por un segundo, para ver la expresión de Hans, también lleno de asombro, aunque más calmado que yo, que seguramente estaba boquiabierta mirando.

Así que esto es lo que quería probar. Me encanta, no pensé que algo así podría salir de nosotros. Recuerdo cuando creé el castillo de hielo, tampoco creía que sería capaz de algo semejante, hasta que lo hice. Y viendo esto, creo que aún queda una infinitesimal fracción de esperanza, de que no todo esté perdido. De que puedo hacer más que sólo destruir. Hay ocasiones en las que me convenzo de que soy como el rey Midas, el que convertía todo lo que tocaba en oro, una maldición que lo aislaba de todo lo que quería. Pero, como toda maldición, hay una forma de deshacerla, y espero poder hacer lo mismo. En verdad quiero revertir este hechizo, quiero descongelar mi reino. Haría y daría lo que fuera con tal de lograrlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos dejamos que la espiral se disuelva, y el príncipe suelta mi mano.

— ¿Te gustó? —pregunta como si no supiera lo que es evidente.

—Es muy bello.

—Pensé muchas veces en hacer algo así contigo, quiero averiguar qué más podemos hacer juntos.

— ¿Significa que lo haremos de nuevo?

—Significa que haremos mucho más que esto, en el buen sentido.

Tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que dice, antes de golpearlo por atrevido. Últimamente toma muchas más libertades de las que debería tener al estar con una reina.

—No es manera de hablarle a una reina, o a una dama.

—Una dama, y mucho menos una reina, no debería estar aquí conmigo, a altas horas de la noche.

—Y un caballero no habría hecho la invitación, en primer lugar.

—Y aun así aceptaste.

Abro la boca para responderle, pero no se me ocurre qué decir. Detesto que lo haga, y detesto todavía más el haberme sonrojado por su culpa, otra vez.

—Relájate, sólo bromeo contigo. Tienes que aprender a aceptarlo—dice, carcajeándose a la vez que acaricia mi mejilla—. No tienes sentido del humor.

—No es verdad.

—No aceptas mis bromas.

—El problema es que tú me aburres—y bostezo teatralmente para molestarlo.

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para cambiar eso? —pregunta _inocentemente_ , batiendo sus largas pestañas rojizas.

—No decir sandeces cada cinco minutos.

— ¿Sandeces? Hablas como una anciana, y me dices aburrido a mí.

—Tener cultura no me hace vieja—me defiendo, intentando golpearlo por segunda vez, mas él me detiene, tomando mi puño y usando mi propia fuerza en contra mía. Casi colapso, de no ser porque me sujeta la muñeca.

—Pero sí aburrida, y con un pésimo sentido del equilibrio.

— ¡Hey! una cosa no lleva a la otra.

—No quita el que no tengas equilibrio ni humor.

— ¡Déjame ya! —le grito, quitándome sus manos de encima, tambaleándome un poco, lo que sólo sirve para divertirle más. _Genial, justo lo que faltaba._

—Como quieras…

Acto seguido, hace ademanes de darse la vuelta. En cuanto bajo la guardia, me ataca con un viento relativamente tibio que desciende por mi espalda, erizándome la piel ante el contacto inesperado. _Bien_ , ahora sí estoy furiosa. Pero sé que puedo devolverle la jugada, así que envío una brisa heladísima por su cuello y espalda baja, logrando que se retuerza.

—No es agradable ¿o sí?

— ¿Quieres jugar? Bien, juguemos.

Antes de que haga lo que sea que se le ocurra, formo una bola de nieve, de tamaño mediano, para arrojársela a la cara. Su sonrisa socarrona desaparece, y un destello ardiente aparece en sus ojos. De acuerdo, ahora sí estoy en problemas.

Corro a colocarme detrás del piano, para al menos poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros. Y Hans lo cierra, pasando por sobre el instrumento. Corro de nuevo, hasta que me acorrala en una esquina de la sala. Intento pasar por debajo de sus brazos, que me rodean, pero él me sujeta de la cintura. Estoy atrapada. No es tan incómodo como se podría pensar, de hecho estoy muy a gusto. Más de lo que debería, más de lo que es seguro. Mi corazón late aceleradamente, y no es precisamente por el ejercicio realizado.

El príncipe desliza las yemas de sus dedos por mi vientre, causándome cosquillas. No puedo evitar reír desenfrenadamente. Agh, mi propio cuerpo me traiciona en el peor momento posible. Intento zafarme de su agarre, empujarlo, lo que sólo ayuda a que me sujete con más fuerza.

—Hans… no, ¡basta! —intento decirle, pero hace caso omiso.

Alguien nos va a escuchar, y vendrá acá, y nos encontrará en una pose bastante comprometedora. Tengo que quitármelo de encima. Trato de congelar sus manos, o sus brazos, pero se mueve más rápido que yo. Lo intento de todos modos, y consigo que quede cubierto de parches de hielo. Se sorprende lo suficiente como para permitir que salga de su 'abraso'.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso—le digo en el tono más amenazante que tengo, aunque con los jadeos no tiene el mismo efecto que esperaba.

—Elsa, ¿te das de lo que acabas de hacer?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Usaste tus poderes para defenderte, y sin lastimarme o perder el control.

Es cierto, aunque desearía haberle congelado la lengua al menos. Gracias a él, lo último que quedaba de mi orgullo se hizo añicos. Me reacomodo la camisa de dormir y la bata, tratando de distraerme de la tentadora idea de sellar su boca con hielo. Y las manos, de paso.

—Sólo, agh…. No vuelvas a intentarlo, ¿me oíste bien?

—Tranquila, ya, no lo hare… por hoy.

—Ni hoy, ni nunca.

—No es para tanto, era un juego nada más. Ya no te voy a molestar.

—Eso espero.

Aunque ahora extraño su cuerpo presionando el mío. Si mi rostro pudiera colorarse más, seguro que lo haría por ese último pensamiento. Tengo que dejar de pensar en él de esa forma. Es el ex-prometido de mi hermana, ¡Por todos los cielos! No debo verlo de esa manera, no es correcto en muchas formas.

—Hay que volver a entrenar—dice en esa voz fría que usa cuando quiere ser tomado en serio.

Y la máscara se desliza sobre su rostro nuevamente. Cada vez que es auténtico conmigo, al darse cuenta, vuelve a ser la misma persona fingida que antes. Aunque pasamos mucho tiempos juntos, siento que apenas lo conozco. Y en ocasiones me cuesta seguir su ritmo, y su _personaje_. Es un buen actor, excelente diría, pero hay puntos débiles en su representación, pequeñas fisuras que dejan ver entre medio de esa máscara. Detalles que no cuadran con la imagen del príncipe ideal, o frases que contradicen sus acciones, y la jugarreta que hizo recién… no puedo dejarlo pasar. Es misterioso, y con los misterios vienen secretos. Y detesto estar a ciegas, sin saber si confiar o no en su persona, en su verdadera persona. Esto termina ahora.

—No lo hagas.

— ¿Quieres terminar por hoy?

—No es a eso a lo que me refiero. Hablo de esos cambios, un minuto eres alguien osado, traveseas conmigo, y te diviertes de verdad, espero. Y al siguiente, eres frío y distante, o vuelves a lo del 'príncipe encantador'. No puedo seguirte el paso, ya no quiero que finjas.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Como si lo que dije no tuviese sentido. _¿No es en serio? ¿Cuánto más seguirá con esta farsa?_

—No trates de engañarme, sé que estás actuando, y quiero que eso termine.

—Sigo sin entenderte.

—Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando. Lo he visto, admito que no pasa muy seguido, pero me doy cuenta de cuando cambias de papel, e interpretas a otro. Eres distinto con todos, y conmigo. Ya ni siquiera sé quién eres.

Esta vez sí que lo he pillado volando bajo. No lo esperaba, en absoluto. Y él, desde luego, tampoco. ¿Debería forzarle a confesar? ¿O dejarlo de una vez? Sé que ambas opciones son imposibles, le necesito, pero ya no sé qué hacer. Quiero que se quede, que sea él mismo, y no quien dice ser.

— ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? — _No esperaba que cediera tan rápido._

—Eso no es relevante.

—Para mí lo es, ¿desde cuándo?

—No hace mucho, ¿por?

—No se supone que te dieras cuenta.

¿Debería ofenderme por eso? Desde que lo conocí, todo de él me confunde. No sé qué creer. Sólo quiero que esto termine.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunta, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, visiblemente cabreado. No quiero presionarlo más de lo necesario.

—No es obvio, si a eso te refieres. Estamos juntos mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano iba a darme cuenta—asiente, como asimilando lo que digo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Sólo quiero conocerte, de verdad, sin máscaras, sin fingir ser alguien más. Es todo lo que te pido.

La atmósfera es densa, asfixiante. Debería haberme callado, pero de no decirle, no podría estar tranquila, sabiendo que no es quien dice ser.

—Mira, debería estar sumamente molesta contigo, pero no lo estoy… y aun no sé bien por qué. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que dejes de actuar por un segundo, al menos cuando estamos solos.

—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo—me cuesta resistir las ganas de bufar y ponerle los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que lo sé-

—No, no lo sabes. Sería peligroso para ti.

—Correré el riesgo.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mí, de mi familia y de mi pasado, mucho que te conviene ignorar.

—Hans, estamos en un reino desértico, enterrado bajo el hielo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más, estás con una… ¿hechicera? Que podría matarte fácilmente, ¿crees que podría ser más peligroso?

—No tienes idea.

—Ilumíname entonces—digo con una leve nota de sarcasmo.

—No es seguro para ti.

—Puedo manejarlo. Te recibí en mi reino, en mi palacio, te doy más libertades de las que debería, quiero que, a cambio, me digas al menos quién diablos eres—me queda viendo estupefacto, jamás le había hablado así—. Además, creo necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, tienes que quitarte ese peso.

—Ahora no es el momento.

— ¿Y cuándo lo será?

—No estoy listo, ni tú. Dame al menos un día, para ordenar mis ideas.

— ¿Es todo?

— ¿Qué? Si quieres que te diga una fecha y hora, y algún lugar extravagante para contarte alguna historia fabulosa acerca de 'la vida del decimotercer descendiente de la familia Westergård', pues, lo lamento, pero no será así.

—No tienes por qué tratarme así. Serás un príncipe, pero yo soy la reina, me debes respeto.

—Ya, me disculpo, pero creo que terminamos por hoy—dice antes de irse, dejándome sola con los miles de pensamientos que me atormentan.

¿Y ahora qué? Siento que lo he echado todo a perder. Tenía que decirle, mas no pensé que reaccionaría así. Simplemente no pensé. No quiero que se vaya, no quiero volver a estar sola. No lo soportaría. Debí callarme cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

Con un pesar profundo en mi corazón, decido volver a mi cuarto. Quito los cristales del dosel, no quiero verlos ahora. No quiero nada con nadie ahora. Esperaré hasta mañana para saberlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, no le veo por ninguna parte. Es como si hubiese desaparecido. Espero que no, me devastaría saber que se ha ido. Es egoísta querer retenerlo aquí, es libre de hacer lo que se le antoje, pero lo extrañaría muchísimo.

Intento seguir la rutina mecánica de todos los días, con la esperanza de olvidarle al menos un mísero momento. No tiene caso, sigo pensando en él, y torturándome una y otra y otra vez con sus palabras. Repitiendo la escena múltiples veces.

Lo único que me queda es esperar a que llegue la medianoche, para saber si decide quedarse en Arendelle.

* * *

 **A/N:** ¿Cómo están todos? Al fin he vuelto del Hades con un capítulo, y ahora que tengo un 1% más de tiempo libre, voy a adelantar algunos para no atrasarme tanto :p

Muchas pero muchas gracias a quienes comentan, son tan lindas :3

El siguiente será desde el punto de vista de Hans, o podríamos volver a lo que pasó con Anna, ¿qué preferirían? No olviden dejar un review con la respuesta y/o con su opinión acerca de este capítulo.

Eh... sin más que dicr, que tengan una linda semana, o lo que queda de la semana ^^


	8. Jugando con Fuego

**Jugando Con Fuego**

¡¿Qué demonios le voy a decir?! Casi no he dormido en toda la maldita noche pensando en cómo diablos salgo de esta. No he salido de mi cuarto en todo el día pensando en qué carajo voy a hacer. Elsa es mi perdición, lo juro. Como si la maldita pudiera ver a través de mí, y de lo que hago. Tardó minutos en desbaratar lo que me tomó semanas planear. Para colmo, tengo apenas unas dos horas para inventar una excusa decente para justificar el haberla engañado. Y debo ser creativo, lo suficiente para que tenga detalles, pero nada que me exponga más de lo necesario.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de por dónde voy a comenzar. Hay tanto que no puedo decirle. Partiendo por la razón de que esté aquí en Arendelle, tendría que omitir mucho. De ninguna manera le hablaré de mis planes, lo único que es conveniente, o relativamente conveniente, que sepa es que la idea original era cortejarla. Aunque dudo que sea de su agrado saber eso. Mejor no.

Aunque… ella no sabe nada, absolutamente nada… podría contarle exactamente lo mismo que le dije a Anna durante el baile, incluyendo unas cuantas historias más, o algo de información personal. Podría funcionar, si no la conociera mejor. Lo más probable es que quiera saber más, o que no crea todo lo que oye. Desearía que fuera más sencillo convencerla, que no discuta tanto. ¡¿Es mucho pedir que se comporte como su hermana por cinco malditos segundos?! A veces pienso en mandar al diablo este plan, cada vez es más complicado, aun aplicando todas mis habilidades, todavía estoy muy lejos de cumplir con mi meta.

No quiero renunciar, no todavía. Serían dos meses desperdiciados acá en Arendelle, y tampoco es que pueda irme, todos los puertos están congelados, prácticamente tendría que ir a Suecia o Finlandia para zarpar, y eso sería imposible, además de tomar varios días, afuera está tan frío que cualquier tipo de movilización es imposible. Carruajes, caballos, todo queda inhabilitado en unas cuantas horas. Estamos atrapados hasta que el invierno termine. Y, aun si no estuviera atrapado, no querría irme, no estoy listo para dejar ir esta oportunidad, no importa lo difícil que sea conseguir mi objetivo. No soy del tipo que renuncia fácilmente, me quedaré por el tiempo que sea necesario. Cuando el invierno acabe, este reino necesitará un líder fuerte, dispuesto a guiarlos cuando más lo necesitan, y planeo ser ese líder. Si para ello debo atarme de por vida a su reina, lo haré. A demás, un rey debe tener herederos, la conservaré por un tiempo, antes de deshacerme de ella. No es completamente inútil, después de todo. Y con lo estimulante que es, preferiría divertirme un poco con ella.

Pero para poder divertirme, tengo que hacer que confíe en mí, y para que confíe en mí, debo darle respuestas. Lo que me lleva de vuelta al círculo vicioso. Tengo que contarle algo lo suficientemente creíble, y dejar de comportarme tan _correctamente_. Lo último es un alivio, odio reprimir mi carácter por seguir una infinidad de reglas sociales absurdas. Sólo tengo que moderarlo un poco, a fin de no hostigar demasiado a la reina, y no pasarme de la raya de lo que es moralmente aceptable.

Me he paseado en círculos, pensando, tantas veces, que terminaré por dejar maracas en el suelo de madera. También me tiene preocupado el hecho de haberme comportado como un idiota con Elsa, no me arrepiento de haberle dicho lo que es cierto, pero sí de la forma en que lo hice, y de dejarla hablando sola. Soy consciente de que debo respetar a una dama, aunque me esté sacando de mis casillas, como lo hace _ella_ la mayor parte del tiempo.

En esto, oigo a alguien tocar la puerta. Debe ser algún sirviente.

—Alteza, podría pasar un momento—es Gerda—. Quisiera hablar con usted, si me lo permite.

—Adelante.

Y ella entra a mi habitación. _¿Qué querrá esta vez?_

—Disculpe si le molesto, pero es importante.

—No hay cuidado.

—Gracias, alteza. Verá, mi amita Elsa me tiene preocupada, ha estado callada todo el día, y bastante inquieta. Y sospecho que tiene algo que ver con usted—habla en voz baja, pese a que no hay nadie más cerca.

— ¿Ella sabe que usted está aquí?

—No, y le agradecería que no le dijese.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

—Es sólo que no creo que le guste que cuente sus problemas, es muy reservada, y no le gusta molestar a los demás.

—Ni que lo diga.

—Espero no equivocarme, pero creo que es por algo que sucedió con usted, y me gustaría que hablara con ella. No la veía así en mucho tiempo, y quisiera que usted le ayudara, creo que le ha hecho bien su compañía, la he visto más contenta cuando está con usted… y con todo lo que ha pasado…

—Comprendo, también disfruto de la compañía de ella—y la sirvienta sonríe, con cierta complicidad.

Se me ocurre que tal vez esta señora sepa algo sobre nuestras 'reuniones', y si es así, agradezco que no se alarme, ni lo difunda. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasaría si la Corte se enterara? Causaría un impacto, posiblemente sería el escándalo del año. Y estás cosas siempre llegan a oídos extranjeros, se enterarían en muchas partes, y mancharían nuestras imágenes, sobre todo la de la reina. La mía ya tiene una o dos gracias a mi estadía en Avignon, hace un año, y mi _querida Señora Madre_ , probablemente tendría un ataque al corazón.

—No se preocupe, veré qué puedo hacer por su ama.

—Muchas gracias, alteza, espero que esto le ayude.

—Qué tenga una buena noche—digo a modo de despedida, para cortar la conversación lo antes que pueda.

—Igualmente, alteza—y se retira lentamente.

Sí, definitivamente tengo que arreglar lo que hice. Pero dentro de mis términos, no pienso hacer algo estúpido, menos si se refiere a mi _amada familia_. No es sencillo ser un Westergård.

* * *

Entro al estudio de arte, para encontrarme con Elsa, dormida sobre la banca de piedra. Se ve tan tranquila, realmente necesita unas horas de sueño, las ojeras resaltan más de lo habitual, en su piel blanca como el marfil. Me debato entre despertarla o llevarla a su cuarto para que descanse. Necesitamos hablar, pero no con ella en este estado. Elijo dejarla en paz por hoy, la rodeo con mis brazos para levantarla y llevarla de vuelta a su habitación. Cuando estoy a punto de levantarla, ella abre los ojos.

—Hans, viniste—dice suavemente, sonriendo semidormida, hermosa, bañada en la luz de la luna, que brilla entremedio de las nubes. ¿Cómo es que hasta estando así me parece atractiva?

—No iré a ninguna parte, a menos que así lo quieras.

Le ayudo a incorporarse, con cuidado de no tocar donde, en teoría, no debo. Por muy tentadora que se vea con esta camisa delgada, no puedo permitirme ese tipo de licencias todavía.

—Estuve todo el día esperando a que aparecieras, me tenías preocupada, pensé que-

—Lo sé, y lo lamento, no debí haberte tratado como lo hice. Temo que tocaste un tema delicado la última vez.

—Te lo he dicho, sólo quiero conocerte.

— ¿No dejarás de insistir? — _sé perfectamente que no lo hará._

—No lo creo.

Bien, ya estoy acá, y no hay vuelta atrás. Si empiezo a hablar, será como abrir una bóveda y liberar los demonios que se han acumulado por años, desde antes de que naciera, y que sólo aumentan en cantidad. De todos modos ya estoy condenado, qué más da si me llevo a la reina conmigo al infierno.

—Te diré lo necesario, todo lo que quieras saber, en la medida que no sea peligroso para ti.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿qué es tan peligroso?

—Todo lo que venga de mi país, y de mi familia. Hay secretos que no deben salir a la luz jamás. Las Islas del Sur están llenas de ellos.

— ¿Por qué? — _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella tan difícil?_ Ahora esperemos que salga una explicación lo suficientemente decente, y que la satisfaga.

—No todos crecimos en un hogar como el tuyo, Elsa. Mi familia, además de numerosa, nunca ha sido _acogedora_ o _cálida_ , cada quién trabaja por su cuenta. No nos cuidamos nuestras espaldas, allá todo lo que importa es la competencia por el trono. No somos una familia, más que en el sentido biológico. Da igual quién seas, para ellos eres sólo un número más en la lista para obtener la corona—lo cual es cierto, no es que seamos muy fraternales—. Y la gente… es increíble lo que haría alguien con tal de conseguir más poder. Dudo que lo comprendas, tú y Anna eran las únicas herederas.

Se queda en silencio, procesando lo que acaba de escuchar. Sería raro que se identificara con la más mínima parte de mi vida familiar. Ella, primera en la línea del trono, sólo con Anna y unos pocos parientes lejanos detrás de ella. Mientras que alguien como mi hermano Caleb, con más de treinta cabezas sedientas de poder esperando su caída… No le envidio, en absoluto, de todos mis hermanos, es el que corre mayor peligro, al haber sido el primero en la lista cuando murió mi padre. Prácticamente podría tener una diana colgando de su cuello.

—Debe ser duro vivir así—odio recurrir a su lástima, pero podría ser una buena salida.

—No tienes idea. Debes preocuparte todo el tiempo de buscar cómo defenderte, si te descuidas un instante, podrías caer en una trampa. Era un calvario, por eso decidí unirme a la armada, sólo así podía pasar meses lejos de ellos.

—Eres marino, no me lo habías dicho.

—De hecho, soy almirante. No pensé que te interesara, por eso no lo había mencionado antes.

—Continúa, quiero saber más—creo que es la primera vez que oigo algo así. Es grato no ser ignorado.

—Preferiría no aburrirte con los detalles.

—No me estás aburriendo, y tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Tienes que descansar.

—Eso lo decido yo.

Me halaga, pero a veces es tan obstinada. Conociéndola, querrá una historia completa. Suerte para ella, que me gusta narrar historias, en especial si tienen que ver conmigo. Tras un largo suspiro, sigo relatando.

—Bien… verás, tengo doce hermanos mayores, estoy acostumbrado al ruido, y a las peleas constantes. Paz y tranquilidad son dos cosas que jamás encontrarás en el lugar del que provengo. Y las rivalidades entre nosotros… los cuatro mayores no se interesan por el resto, más que para dar charlas _eternas_ acerca de cómo debe comportarse un príncipe, o enseñando lecciones de vida inútiles… por las malas. No era tan malo, tres de los del medio pretendieron que yo era invisible, por tres años… los gemelos eran un caso aparte, yo era su _muñeco de pruebas_ …

—Suenan terribles—dice con una risilla triste.

—Así son los hermanos.

—Eso creo… si no hubiese ignorado a Anna por años, puede que nuestra relación fuera parecida a la suya, sin las partes crueles, claro—y baja la mirada. Sin verla a los ojos directamente, sé que está conteniendo las lágrimas. Podrán pasar años y ella seguirá sin perdonarse por lo que pasó con la princesa. Acaricio su brazo derecho, en un débil intento por darle algo de consuelo—. Perdí trece años estando encerrada, pensando que era la solución, todo ese tiempo pude haberlo usado en reparar la relación con mi hermana. Aun cuando éramos tan distintas, y de pequeñas discutíamos seguido, la extraño muchísimo.

—Separadas o no, tenían una buena relación. Quisiera poder decir lo mismo.

Y si cree que lo que acabo de confesarle es cruel, no tiene idea. Para muchos de mis hermanos, la mejor solución eran los golpes, la tortura, el encierro. Gracias a ellos aprendí a escabullirme y ocultarme bien. Los años de tormento tuvieron una utilidad, después de todo, aprendí a defenderme solo.

Y esto se ha vuelto deprimente. Tengo que hacer algo para romper la tensión, pero no estoy de humor como para travesear con ella. Podría contarle algo más, aunque tengo tan pocos buenos recuerdos de mi 'hogar', que es difícil encontrar uno que sirva para animar un poco las cosas.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? —lo haré de todos modos, mas es mejor preguntarle, en caso de que prefiera el silencio.

—Por favor.

—Sabes, no todo era terrible. Mis hermanos, Sander y Nikolaj, y yo éramos bastante cercanos, al menos hasta la adolescencia. Al ser los menores nos entendíamos mejor que con los otros. De niños, solíamos jugar en las orillas de un río, teníamos un barco pequeño, una réplica de una nave francesa, en la que podíamos sentarnos dos a la vez, mientras el otro esperaba su turno. Pasábamos horas al aire libre, daba igual el clima o la estación, salíamos de todos modos.

—Suena agradable.

—Lo era. Un día, Nikolaj quiso atar el barco a un pez enorme que habíamos visto pasar varias veces, a la misma hora. Cuando lo logró, la nave empezó a avanzar más rápido de lo que Sanders y yo podíamos correr, y con el viento a su favor, no lo podíamos detener—momento de una pausa dramática.

— ¿Y qué pasó con tu hermano?

—No sabía que hacer, ni yo. Corrimos a buscar los caballos, y tratamos de seguir al barco. Sanders le lanzó una cuerda, que cayó al agua antes de que Nikolaj la atrapara. Estábamos desesperados, Nik soltó al pez, y casi se da vuelta. Con eso no bastaba, el barco seguía rumbo al mar.

— ¿Entonces?

—Entonces, a Sanders se le ocurrió que Nikolaj podría volcar la nave, y nosotros lo sacaríamos del agua. Le gritamos e hicimos señas por un buen rato, hasta que entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando lo logró, dejamos los caballos, y lo fuimos a buscar. Pudimos rescatarlo, pero nuestro barco seguía camino al mar. Lo perdimos de vista, e íbamos a devolvernos al castillo sin él.

— ¿Lo dejaron ir?

—No podíamos sacarlo del agua, por mucho que tratáramos. Regresamos a palacio sin él, para disgusto de nuestro padre. Nos ganamos un buen castigo por casi perder a Nikolaj. Dimos nuestro barco por perdido, por más de un mes. Hasta que un día, uno de los sirvientes dijo que un grupo de pescadores tenían algo nuestro. Corrimos a buscarlos, resulta que habían encontrado nuestro barco, ya desteñido y con unos trozos menos, mientras sacaban mariscos de un roquedal. Daba lo mismo el estado en que se encontrara, lo único que importaba era que estaba de vuelta. Aunque nuestro padre nos prohibió salir a jugar con él de nuevo.

—Tanto trabajo para no poder ocuparlo.

—Nunca dije que dejáramos de ocuparlo. Inundamos las fuentes del jardín, de modo que nos quedó una especie de cascada en la que podíamos seguir navegando. Los trabajadores del palacio estaban furiosos, causamos un buen destrozo esa vez—me río al recordar a los jardineros, rojos de ira—. Padre nos castigó cinco meses más por ello— _y una buena golpiza incluida._

—Pero recuperaron su barco—responde entre risas.

—Precisamente, eso era lo único que nos importaba.

—Cuéntame algo más—habla en ese tono suave y melodioso, que desearía escuchar más seguido.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Quiero saber más, ¿Cómo eran tus padres? Con tantos hijos…

—Es complicado. Mi padre siempre mantuvo una relación distante con sus hijos, era muy exigente, estricto, teníamos que hacer absolutamente todo lo que mandaba. Desobedecerle era un error fatal. Su carácter era duro, no había forma de persuadirle. Y su nivel de atención disminuía según el hijo que fueras. Para Caleb, él siempre estaba disponible, eran prácticamente inseparables. Leonard y Lars, segundo y tercer hijo, ellos también eran importantes, aunque no tanto como Caleb. El resto eran sólo piezas de repuesto, por si sucedía algo con los mayores. Yo era la última de sus prioridades, jamás fue cercano, no importa lo mucho que intentara impresionarle, o que tratara de parecerme a él—eso último no se lo había dicho a otra persona. Aunque dudo que ella lo divague, así que asumo que puedo decírselo sin problemas.

—No sé qué decir…

—Entonces calla, no es algo que puedas arreglar, de todas formas— _tampoco es de su incumbencia lo que pasó entre mi padre y yo_ —. Además mi padre falleció hace ocho años, dejando a Caleb al mando del reino. Es una herida vieja, cerró hace mucho.

—Lo siento— _lo dudo, no sabrías lo que se siente_ —. ¿Y tu madre?

—Ella sigue viva— _para maldición de todos_ —. Cuando mis hermanos y éramos más pequeños, infantes algunos, era una mujer amable, dulce, dedicada a su familia. Aunque con tantos niños, no podía prestarnos atención a todos al mismo tiempo. Por eso, si tenía que elegir, cuidaba a los menores. Lo que ayudó bastante a acrecentar el odio de sus otros hijos.

—Sin duda, los celos debieron ser fuertes.

—Precisamente, pero no duró mucho. Hace unos catorce años más o menos, atacaron Åbenrå, donde nació mi madre, y eso debió afectarle. Algo de ella murió con su tierra, nunca volvió a ser la de antes. Quedó una cáscara marchita, ya no soportaba estar con las multitudes, ni con su familia. Lo único que quedó fue una mujer amargada y solitaria. Con mis hermanos tratamos de llamar su atención, continuamente, no siempre de buena manera. Buscarla por las buenas no funcionó, así que recurrí, como el resto, al 'plan B'. Buscar su odio. Eso fue mucho más sencillo y efectivo, al menos reaccionó— _reaccionó odiándonos._

No creo que deba entrar en detalles escabrosos. O algo que me deje mal parado. Una forma de sacarla de quicio era _acostarse_ con las damas que mi madre despreciaba. Lo hice un par de veces, con tal de molestarla, y con lo guapas que son algunas… definitivamente valían la pena intentarlo. Nunca me pasé de la mano, ni abusé de alguna, no soy como Jurgen o Franz, que piensan con las gónadas. El sexo no era lo único en lo que pensaba. A lo más habré pasado la noche con cuatro de las damas y cortesanas de mi señora madre. Prefiero embriagarme en los carnavales y las mascaradas, una cefalea al día siguiente es un precio bajo, considerando lo mucho que le hace enojar. Sus reacciones… su valor es inestimable.

— ¿Seguro que sacarla de quicio es una buena idea? Es tu madre, aun siendo… ¿te ofende si digo negligente? — _¿ofenderme?_ No me interesa lo que piense de esa mujer, pero que venga con esas palabrerías morales, roza el límite de mi paciencia.

—Para nada, es negligente. Y no es que estés en posición para cuestionar mi brújula moral.

—No te estoy atacando, sólo pienso que no es correcto— _No me digas. La que congeló el corazón de su propia hermana viene a darme lecciones de lo que es correcto._ Sería jugar sucio si se lo dijera, con lo sentimental que es, seguro causaría otra ventisca.

—Es suficiente, no quiero seguir hablando de mi _querida familia_ —se equivoca si cree que voy a permitir que se dedique a juzgar mis acciones. Esta cordialidad falsa me está cabreando. Si quiere conocerme, lo hará, bajo mis condiciones.

Estoy harto del jueguito del interrogatorio. Está bordeando la línea entre lo que puede manejar, y lo que no le compete. No pienso contar más cosas de mis familiares cercanos, eso podría llevarme a revelar más de la cuenta. Y eso sería firmar una sentencia para ambos.

—No suena tan riesgoso como me advertiste.

—Es porque no es la parte peligrosa.

— ¿Y qué es lo que falta?

—Me temo que eso no es algo que te incumba. Ya es bastante malo que te mostrara mi poder, y te hablara un poco sobre mi familia, no-

—Deja de tratarme como a una niña, puedo manejarlo.

—No sigas presionando, no voy a ceder.

¿Cómo hago para que se calle de una vez por todas? Es agobiante, como un castigo divino hecho a la medida. Imagino que así se sentiría Don Juan Tenorio cuando el convidado de piedra lo buscó para llevarlo al infierno, como castigo por sus burlas. Elsa es como mi propia ánima, que, sin quererlo, es un castigo personalizado por mis pecados cometidos y por cometer. Quiero librarme de ella, pero, al mismo tiempo, sé que es la clave para conseguir lo que quiero. Y, fuera de lo exasperante que es, sé que la extrañaría. Es un desafío para mi ingenio. Su personalidad choca con la mía, lo cual es refrescante. No la dejaré ir tan fácilmente. Es una especie de gusto masoquista, placentero y desagradable a la vez.

Distraeré a Elsa de alguna forma. Si bien no dará el tema por zanjado, me comprará tiempo. Podría besarla, pero me mandaría al demonio. Eso tendrá que esperar, no es del tipo que caen con cualquiera que le dé cinco minutos de atención. Por desgracia, con ella tengo que tomar las cosas con calma.

En lugar de eso, me acerco un poco más a ella, y desarmo lentamente su trenza, pasando mis dedos por entremedio de su cabello, que es realmente suave. Se queda quieta, con los ojos cerrados, mientras le acaricio. En cierto modo, es más íntimo que un beso. Soy consciente de su respiración entrecortada, del pulso que acelera en su cuello, de la piel que se eriza con el contacto. Siento como su postura, inicialmente rígida, se relaja paulatinamente. No es asidua al tacto, son contadas las veces que logro tocarla de esta manera. Tiene una especie de fobia, una que planeo quitarle.

—Sé que quieres distraerme—dice después de unos minutos—. Te dejaré por ahora, sólo porque no quiero seguir discutiendo.

Me doy por satisfecho con eso. A parte, el contacto con su piel es adictivo, es como la seda, y no se siente tan fría como al principio. De hecho, es tibia, y agradable. Podría acostumbrarme.

Justo cuando todo va bien, algo nos interrumpe. Pasos que se oyen peligrosamente cerca. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué cuando todo está perfecto, cuando sale exactamente como quiero, tiene que cambiar? Supongo que no se puede jugar sin un oponente, o un cambio repentino de reglas. Es cuestión de adaptarse.

—Ven acá—le susurro a Elsa, tomo una de sus manos y la llevo detrás de un pilar contiguo a la entrada, un punto ciego para quien sea que venga. Al menos no nos atraparán sin un poco de esfuerzo—. En este punto no pueden vernos.

—Eso espero.

—Shhh…—le siseo. No es una oportunidad que planee dejar pasar. Apego su cuerpo al mío, aunque dejando espacio suficiente para no incomodarla demasiado.

Se asoma un soldado. Seguramente estaba montando guardia y debimos llamar su atención con la luz del candelabro que está encima del mesón. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Diablos, ¿cómo hice algo tan estúpido? Un error garrafal que podría costarnos las salidas vespertinas.

Por suerte, es un guardia joven, y bastante ineficiente, se marcha tras un vistazo rápido. Eso estuvo cerca, mucho más de lo que es conveniente. Significa que este lugar ya no es seguro, tenemos que buscar un nuevo escondite, de preferencia, uno más aislado.

—Ya puedes soltarme—dice ella.

—Claro—no me di cuenta de que le estaba apretando.

Elsa intenta poner una mayor distancia entre nosotros, seguramente avergonzada de lo que pasó recién. De todas formas, ya deberíamos irnos.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? No podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar que esto suceda otra vez—pregunta.

—Conoces el castillo mejor que yo, ¿tienes idea de a dónde podríamos ir? No ahora, necesitas dormir, pero dudo que podamos venir aquí mañana.

— ¿Qué tal la biblioteca? Tengo las llaves, podemos encerrarnos sin ser molestados. Mientras no enciendas velas ni la chimenea…

—Ya entendí, fue mi error, lo reconozco. No volverá a pasar.

— ¿Entonces está bien el lugar?

—Como escondite temporal, me parece bien. Ahora, ve a descansar, te desmayarás si sigues estando de pie.

—De todas formas no dormiré mucho.

—Inténtalo, te necesito activa para lo que quiero intentar contigo.

—Y yo necesito más respuestas. Veremos qué pasa.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu cuarto?

—Sé llegar, gracias—responde sarcásticamente. Mientras más se junta conmigo, más avanza al lado oscuro. No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme.

—Sólo soy cortés.

—Sólo quieres acorralarme.

— ¿Yo? ¿Tan mal piensas de mí? —y ella rueda los ojos.

—Sigo sin saber qué pensar de ti—habla relajada, incluso como si bromeara, pero conozco el trasfondo de su actitud.

—Lo lamento.

—No necesito disculpas, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero.

—Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, Elsa. No es algo que debas saber.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que confíe en ti, si apenas te conozco? Llevamos semanas juntos y aún no estoy segura de si debo creer en lo que dices. Y esos cambios, quiero que seas el mismo al menos por un día.

—Temo que no es algo que puedas decidir.

—Deja de tratarme así, dijiste que confiabas en mí, ¿es cierto? —y clava sus ojos penetrantes en los míos. Demonios, si sigue así, no sé por cuánto más podré alejarla—. Por favor, sabré que hacer. Incluso podría ayudarte.

—No quiero ponerte en peligro— _en verdad no quiero, es parte esencial de la ecuación_ —. Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde hace mucho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te esfuerzas por distanciarte, por ocultar todo?

Quiero salir de aquí, esto ya empieza a salirse de mi control. ¿Si le digo lo que quiere, se callará o sólo querrá más? ¡Diablos! Estar con ella nubla mi razón, cometeré un error fatal si sigo así. ¿Qué más puedo hacer para que me deje ir en paz?

— ¿Podemos hablarlo mañana?

— ¿Por cuánto más vas a postergarlo?

—Entiende, no es fácil, ni siquiera para mí.

—Deja que te ayude.

—Como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto.

—Podría si me dejaras.

—Esto es un punto muerto, no tiene caso que te entrometas—con eso se cabreó, se aleja y camina hacia la puerta. _¿Cómo le hago entender?_

—Elsa, ¡espera!

Ya es tarde, ella ya se fue. Y yo me quedo sólo, con ganas de golpearme por comportarme como un imbécil cada vez que la veo.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi! Muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son geniales :3

Puede que suba otro capítulo la próxima semana, pero no es totaaalmente seguro.

*A Guest* gracias por tomar el tiempo para leer y comentar, y no, no he desaparecido, pero casi me ahogué entre lecturas de bioquímica y fisiología . Aun así, no voy a abandonar la historia, don't worry.

En fin, espero les agrade, no duden en dejar un review, y ¡Qué tengan un lindo día! Si están de vacaciones, descansen, y si no, ánimo, ya queda menos.


	9. Ambivalente

**Ambivalente**

¿Cómo es que terminé así? Encerrada de nuevo en mi cuarto, molesta y preocupada por _alguien_ que ni siquiera quiere que le ayude, con la mitad del Consejo Real en mi contra, y habiendo ganado el odio de mi gente. Un punto crítico que espero poder superar pronto.

Para colmo, mis poderes comenzaron a actuar por su cuenta. Creí que los tenía bajo control, digo, hacía semanas que no _explotaban_. Por lo menos fue una tormenta tamaño individual. Después de discutir con Hans, y de cerrar la puerta en su cara- _con cierta satisfacción malsana_ -, llegué perfectamente bien hasta la mitad del camino a mi habitación, de ahí que sentí una especie de ataque de pánico, el hielo comenzó a extenderse bajo mis pies, y me eché a correr, dejando un rastro helado en el suelo. En cuanto estuve en mi cuarto, comenzó a nevar, quedando los copos suspendidos en un pequeño torbellino. Es lo último que recuerdo, luego el cansancio se apoderó de mí.

Desearía poder permanecer dormida y no despertar en los próximos cien años. En cuanto estuve en pie, regresaron todos los problemas. Ya dejé de reconocer mi reflejo, todo lo que veo es a una extraña, con los ojos muertos, grandes círculos oscuros debajo, la piel extremadamente pálida y con un subtono grisáceo y una expresión de vacío permanente. No quiero verlo de nuevo.

En cuanto termino de 'arreglarme', salgo para encontrarme con Gerda, que avisó de una reunión extraordinaria que tendré a las seis de la tarde con el Parlamento de Arendelle. Sé que planean cambiar las leyes, y debo estar ahí para que presenten sus proyectos y dar la última palabra antes de que se hagan oficiales. Parte de los mandatarios de mi Corte piensan que no debería asistir, pero los parlamentarios insisten en seguir el conducto regular establecido, independiente de mi _condición_.

Fuera de las torres de documentos que esperan sobre el escritorio, lo otro que entretiene mi mente, por no decir invade, es lo que pasó ayer. Todavía estoy procesando lo que el príncipe relató. En esa noche conseguí más información personal que en todas las otras veces en que nos encontramos. Pero me desconcierta el resto de la historia, quiero saber que hay en esa parte oculta. No es por ser intrusa, sólo quiero saber con quién me estoy involucrando. Tenía razón en lo de que él tiene secretos, aunque, al parecer, no son todos suyos. Sé que no debería presionar tanto, tal vez debería dejarlo hasta acá. Después de todo, puede que sea tan peligroso como él afirma que es. Con lo que tengo es suficiente. Lo que ha dicho hasta ahora es bastante, de todas formas. También me hace cuestionarme un montón de cosas, como ¿Qué pudo sucederle para que odie a sus propios padres? Daría lo que fuera por tener a los míos vivos. Supongo que, lo que sea, fue terrible, inimaginable si no se ha pasado por ello.

La madrugada no sólo sirvió para conocer una fracción del pasado de Hans, además de eso, me permitió tener una aproximación de cómo es él en realidad. Sin máscaras, con su carácter no tan calmado, y que tiende a hacer lo que le conviene. Pierde la paciencia, pero se controla rápido. Algo condescendiente y cortante, en especial cuando se trata de algo que no quiere hacer. Por último, y no es la única vez que me he dado cuenta, le he visto mirarme lascivamente, cuando cree que no presto atención. No sé si me incomoda, o me adula de una forma retorcida que me parece totalmente ajena. Prefiero no darle muchas vueltas a ese asunto en particular.

Por un lado, quiero verlo, pero por el otro, se comportó como un idiota conmigo. No voy a ir a buscarlo, esperaré a que venga. Y dejar de pensar en él, aunque es más sencillo en teoría que en la práctica. _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil dejar de pensar en él?_ Ya basta, tengo mucho que hacer como para estar pendiente de lo que él diga o haga.

* * *

El resto del día transcurre sin mayores inconvenientes, una mañana solitaria y una tarde… atareada. He participado en tres reuniones consecutivas, una con la Corte de Nobles, en su mayoría condes, vizcondes y marqueses, para discutir temas de sus tierras y de la gente que está harta de la falta de acción de los líderes. La segunda, con los embajadores y representantes de las naciones que fueron invitadas a mi coronación. Les he concedido todos los privilegios posibles para que su estadía en Arendelle no sea tan traumática. Los de zonas más cálidas, como España y Portugal, están al borde del colapso, jamás habían vivido en un lugar tan frío. La verdad, ninguno de ellos había experimentado un invierno de estas características. Por último, la tercera junta fue la celebrada por el Parlamento, y a la cual también asistieron mi Consejero personal, que no es precisamente una 'mano derecha' como debería, y el príncipe Hans, a quién los nobles consideraron que debía estar presente, para acotar detalles en la reunión. No confían en su reina, pero si se trata del príncipe de las Islas de Sur… No es relevante, lo que realmente importa es lo que haremos por el pueblo. Los proyectos, que son una gran cantidad, tratan de medidas para modernizar la economía interna, que sólo ha bajado en niveles de producción, siguiendo el modelo de países como Inglaterra o Francia. También se ha decretado estado de sitio, no es que salgan muy seguido, pero ayudará a prevenir cualquier intento de revolución. Detesto iniciar mi primer año de gobierno como un bosquejo de tiranía, en cuanto la situación mejore, tendrán sus libertades de vuelta.

Estoy cansada y con un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Desearía no saber nada de nadie por un rato. Gerda me trajo té con hierbas, se supone que debería empezar a sentirme mejor. Deben ser alrededor de las diez, pero estoy muy cansada como para seguir en pie. Preferiría dormir un poco, y dudo seriamente acerca de si debo o no reunirme con Hans, pues si voy, sé que sólo discutiremos más, y ya estoy harta de la misma excusa que da cada vez que le pregunto.

Una de las criadas, Mary Louise, se quedó a limpiar el desastre que dejé en mi cuarto. Todo está limpio y perfectamente ordenado, no hay rastros de nieve, incluso se llevó el dosel de cristales de hielo. Cambio las sábanas y se llevó la camisa de dormir celeste que había usado.

Desarmo mi trenza, me quito el vestido y abro el guardarropa para buscar otra camisa. Entonces lo encuentro, ahí sobre una silla descansa un recordatorio de mi poder, de lo hermoso que puede ser cuando lo puedo controlar: mi vestido de hielo. Realmente me gusta, el diseño, la tonalidad, la forma en que se adapta a mi cuerpo, la tela ligera y resistente. No lo he usado porque no es apropiado, por las normas de vestimenta para una reina, y porque podría parecer una falta de respeto, dado lo que hice. Si no dependiera de eso, puede que lo usase más seguido. Tal vez pueda crear otro, más cerrado, pero necesito más práctica. Sigo pensando en por qué mi poder se presentó así en las montañas, o, más importante, ¿cómo lo hice? Si pudiera lograr nuevamente esa conexión…

Escucho a alguien tocar. Podría ser Gerda, para preguntar si necesito algo. Sin pensarlo, respondo:

—Adelante.

Gran error. Daría lo que fuera por desaparecer ahora mismo. _¿Acaso tengo soy una clase de imán que atrae la mala suerte?_ Es Hans. Está en mi cuarto. Y yo solo traigo un corsé y escasa ropa interior puesta. Junto con el rubor de tono más oscuro que tendré en toda la vida. Sólo algunas criadas y mi madre me han visto así, nunca un hombre. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Gritarle que se vaya? Alguien nos va a oír, y esto empeorará.

Por un segundo eterno le veo recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza con la mirada. Con su sonrisa levemente torcida, y en sus ojos se asoma un destello de algo oscuro y misterioso, algo que, aunque jamás admitiría en voz alta, quiero volver a ver. El corazón me late tan fuerte que temo que se saldrá de mi pecho, y no puedo dejar de temblar. Lamentablemente, no puedo culpar a la baja temperatura por eso último.

Luego, el príncipe parece recordar quiénes somos, y la situación en la que estamos. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz y desvía la mirada.

—Lo lamento—dice antes de retirarse.

Me sujeto de la silla en la que está junto a mí, cuya cabecera queda cubierta de escarcha. Jamás me sentí tan vulnerable, tan expuesta a otra persona. Una que encima tiene el descaro de quedarse mirándome como una especie de muestra en exhibición, como evaluándome en base a un estándar de belleza femenina suyo. Uno que al parecer aprobé, lo cual no debería contentarme tanto como lo hace.

Desabrocho el corsé y lo dejo caer al suelo. Luego busco una camisa de dormir color lavanda, no tan traslúcida como la celeste, pero igual de escotada, y cuyas mangas fueron retiradas. Tomo una delgada bata color borgoña, en un intento por cubrir lo que de todas formas ya fue visto. Humedezco mi cara y cuello para eliminar el enrojecimiento. _Cálmate, respira, ya pasó. Pudo ser mucho peor, al menos no estaba completamente desnuda._ No lo estaba, pero se sintió muy parecido.

Cuando reúno el valor suficiente para dejar la comodidad de mi habitación, salgo a encontrar a Hans, que reposa en un poste de madera tallada continuo a la puerta. Totalmente relajado, como si no pasara nada.

—Vine a ver cómo estás—habla luego de escrutarme nuevamente con la mirada. Yo asiento en respuesta, evitando el contacto visual—. Si te sirve de consuelo, haré como que no vi nada—eso espero, con lo mortificada que me siento, lo último que quiero es conversar acerca de lo que pasó.

—Gracias.

—No es tan malo, de todas formas— _para él no es malo, para mí es terrible_ —. Además, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Eres atractiva, no creo que debas tener complejos por tu cuerpo.

—No me hace sentir mejor— _sólo ayuda a que el rubor de mi rostro oscurezca_.

—No te preocupes-

—En serio, cambiemos de tema—interrumpo antes de que le siga dando vueltas al asunto.

—Quería saber si te encuentras bien, parecías agotada durante la reunión.

—Estoy bien, gracias—respondo cortante, luego intento retirarme.

Ahora alcanza a agarrarme del brazo antes de que cruce el marco de la entrada.

—No te vayas.

— ¿Me dirás la verdad esta vez?

—Lo intentaré.

— ¿De verdad?

—Por egoísta que sea, prefiero eso a que me ignores.

—No vengas con chantaje emocional.

— ¿Sigues tan molesta conmigo? Me disculpo, otra vez. Quiero hacer las cosas bien al menos una vez.

—Acepto tus disculpas.

— ¿Te parece si lo hablamos hoy, o prefieres quedarte?

—Acabemos con esto, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

—Ni yo, pero parece que es inevitable, hay varias diferencias entre nosotros.

Es curioso, ahora que dejo de comportarse como un modelo de caballerosidad, chocamos con mayor frecuencia. Cuando recién estábamos conociéndonos, casi no diferíamos en opinión, rara vez discutíamos, y de hacerlo, era siempre acerca de temas triviales. Mientras más nos conocemos, mayores son nuestras diferencias, ya no calzamos perfectamente como piezas de un reloj. Ahora estamos en páginas separadas. No es algo sumamente terrible, de hecho me entretengo bastante con él, sacándole de quicio una y otra vez.

No voy a detenerme en eso, no cuando hay tanto que quisiera saber. Desde que era niña que me gustan las novelas de aventuras, con protagonistas trágicos que pasan por pruebas agotadoras durante sus travesías. Ahora tengo a uno real en frente, no dejaré pasar la oportunidad. Además, la suya es una carga pesada para cualquiera. Quiero ayudarle, al menos como un apoyo moral, estar a su lado y escucharle narrar sus historias por horas. Sin duda es un buen relator, cautivante e interesante, cuando habla parece estar viviendo la escena.

—Vamos—le digo, tomando su mano para asegurarme de que me siga. _No seas tonta, no es que vaya a huir._

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la biblioteca del castillo. Cierro la puerta con llave por precaución, aunque es una medida innecesaria, pues los guardias suelen ignorar esta ala del palacio. No deberíamos tener problemas con eso.

Nos sentamos en el chaise lounge, junto a la chimenea. Ninguno de nosotros se ha atrevido a romper el silencio, ya sea por evitar una situación incómoda, o por no decir algo que nos haga pelear nuevamente. No obstante, el silencio puede ser más incómodo, la tensión entre nosotros es casi palpable. Nuestros cuerpos se encuentran en los extremos opuestos del asiento, reduciendo el contacto físico al mínimo, sólo nuestras rodillas se rozan. Es mejor así.

—Ya estamos aquí—le digo, tratando de romper esta atmósfera densa.

—Sí, gracias por apuntar lo obvio—y rueda los ojos. _Soy paciente, pero tengo mis límites._

— ¿Seguirás siendo un idiota? Creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa en nuestra relación.

—Y yo creía que eras una mujer razonable, pero henos aquí…

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo, dime? No creo que sea sólo por amenazas de tu familia, por lo que me has contado, no te importaría en absoluto revelar sus secretos. Lo tuyo es más personal.

Luce desconcertado, no esperaba una respuesta así, eso es seguro. Sólo le dije la conclusión a la que llegué después de pensarlo varias veces. Una conclusión que parece ser acertada.

—Te concedo un punto por ser observadora. Admito que buena parte es cuestión personal, pero la otra es presión de mi familia, te lo dije, no depende de mí, hay secretos que simplemente no pueden salir de las Islas del Sur.

—Comprendo que algunos secretos no los dirás jamás, dejaré eso en tus manos.

—Bien—su postura no cambia, pero veo en su rostro que le he quitado un peso se encima.

—No creas que por eso te saliste con la tuya, todavía hay mucho que quiero saber de ti.

—Por favor, sé que eres insistente. No me atrevería a pensar que te rendirás tan fácil—y ahí va de nuevo la sonrisa torcida, muy lejos de ser la del _príncipe encantador_. No, esta promete problemas, _muchos problemas_ —. ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?

Honestamente no lo sé, no creí que fuera así de sencillo. Hablar de sus parientes cercanos es una idea terrible, preguntar sobre sus padres o sus hermanos probablemente serviría únicamente para distanciarnos más, dejaré que él decida cuando esté listo para hablarlo. Le dejaré elegir.

—No quiero que lo hagas por obligación, cuéntame lo que tú quieras.

—Dime un tema al menos.

—Bien… déjame pensar… —justo ahora que tengo lo que quiero, no se me ocurre qué preguntar— además del arte y los viajes, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

—Sabes, domino varias disciplinas. Combate con espadas, navegación… la equitación, siempre me gustaron los caballos… también se me dan bien los estudios, en especial historia universal y matemáticas, los tutores solían decir que si lo intentara sería un excelente universitario. Pero como príncipe, mi deber es con mi gente antes que conmigo mismo.

Sé lo que se siente, el primer deber de la realeza es con el pueblo, la satisfacción personal es lo de menos. En ese sentido, le comprendo. Él sería un buen líder, por la forma en que le he oído hablar, y las ocasiones en que lo he visto dar discursos frente a mandatarios y a mi gente, todos parecen admirarlo. Es una lástima que sea el hermano más joven.

Siguiendo con las preguntas, recuerdo que lo de la equitación lo mencionó antes, con bastante entusiasmo.

—Tienes un caballo, ¿cierto?

—Así es, se llama Sitron, es un caballo de fiordo. Él… es más que una mascota o un transporte, prefiero pensar que es un compañero silencioso, si es que tiene sentido—sus palabras son seguidas por su risa autentica. Me gusta verlo de esta manera—. Lo tengo desde los quince años, fue un regalo de mi abuelo paterno. Desde entonces que me dedico a cuidarlo y entrenarlo, es fuerte y muy resistente. Lo llevo a muchos de mis viajes, incluyendo este. Ahora está en el establo del castillo.

—Me gustaría verlo.

—Puedes acompañarme mañana cuando lo saque a dar un paseo, si quieres.

—Sería estupendo, pero ¿es seguro? Hace mucho frío a campo abierto.

—Está acostumbrado a andar sobre la nieve, tiene un pelaje grueso. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Es más, gracias a Sitron pudiste regresar de la montaña.

— ¿A qué hora vamos?

—A mediodía, cuando la temperatura esté una milésima más templada, y podamos ver bien el camino.

—Otra pregunta, sólo por curiosidad, ¿No te afecta el frío? No traes puestas tantas capas de ropa como los demás, y nunca te he visto pálido, o con los labios azules— _no es que ande viendo su boca todo el tiempo._ Un detalle que, por fortuna, deja pasar por alto.

—Algo, no tanto como a la gente común. Mi cuerpo por lo general mantiene una temperatura estable, y tiene una especie de fuente de calor propia. Es difícil de explicar, no se acaba, es intenso, y adaptable. Produce más calor si necesito protegerme del clima invernal.

—Curioso, además de ataque, es una defensa—y él asiente. Luego toma mis manos, juntando nuestras palmas y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Siento una onda de calor extenderse desde el centro de ellas, como una pulsación rápida, que hace que el resto de mi cuerpo gradualmente entre en calor. Sigo sin acostumbrarme totalmente a esta sensación, el calor no es mi elemento. Pero tampoco es agobiante, puedo tolerarlo.

La bata sí me está incomodando, me la quito y la dejo a un lado. Mucho mejor, siento el frío en la espalda, la única zona que no alcanza a captar la energía que irradia Hans.

—También puedo transmitirlo—dice a la vez que descarga otra onda. Es insólito como mi organismo parece absorberla perfectamente, no me asfixia ni sofoca como cuando estoy horas en una sala temperada—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Extraño.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Aún no lo decido.

—Mientras lo haces—desenreda sus dedos y comienza a subir por mi antebrazo con las yemas ardientes… mi mente se apaga mientras sus deliciosas manos exploran la parte superior, mis hombros, las clavículas… luego se devuelve con la misma lentitud, con ese ritmo que nubla mis pensamientos… _¿Qué estoy haciendo?—_. ¿Qué tal?

—No me dejas pensar— _como si no lo supiera, es totalmente consciente del efecto que provoca._

—Esa es la idea—me ve a los ojos con una intensidad que me deja sin aliento. ¿Siempre han sido así de verdes? Tienen en los bordes anillos de un verde más profundo, el centro dorado y unas pequeñas salpicaduras castañas. Sobresalen gracias al contraste con sus pestañas cobrizas y la piel clara. Podría admirarlos toda la noche sin cansarme—. ¿Lo sientes? Ahora tenemos la misma temperatura.

Mi temperatura corporal parece un tema trivial cuando le tengo así, a tan breve distancia. Apenas unos centímetros entre nosotros, que parecen kilómetros. Lo quiero más cerca, lo quiero lejos, ambos al mismo tiempo. Quiero saber qué pasaría si acortara esta separación y sellara nuestros labios. Me aterra de sólo imaginarlo. No tengo el valor para eso. No sé si quiera averiguar qué pasaría si le dejara besarme. No sé si quiera averiguar lo que sucedería si no le dejara. Jamás he estado tan confundida.

Nuestros rostros están muy cerca, siento su aliento cálido. Sus ojos parecen absorber cada detalle de mí, por ínfimo que sea. Me embriaga su olor, una mezcla agradable de hierbas, cedro y algo que no sabría describir con palabras. Los segundos son horas, días, años, y también son milésimas, fracciones efímeras que pasan con gran rapidez. Su transcurso es muy lento, y también es muy veloz. Me urge eliminar el espacio existente entre nosotros. Pero no lo hago, al contrario, me giro, imponiendo más distancia entre sus labios rosados y los míos. Y me arrepiento instantáneamente, mas me acerco de nuevo.

 _Cobarde, sabes lo que quieres, te da miedo conseguirlo y no poder volver a como estaban antes_. Me salve de cometer un error grave, o puede que cometiera uno peor. Supongo que ya es muy tarde para comprobarlo. Estuve a punto de besarlo, y me acobardé. O sólo entre en razón.

Él se aparta un poco más, y fija la vista en su mano, de donde brotan dos pequeñas llamas, a las que da forma de esferas y las pone a girar. ¿Cómo tomará lo que acaba de pasar? No se ve molesto, pero sí algo decepcionado. ¿Le habré lastimado? ¿O es cosa de orgullo? Puede que ambas. No quiero que esté así, prefiero lidiar con su ira que con esta persona callada que tengo al lado. Enojarle es una pésima idea, así que opto por seguir con preguntas.

— ¿Cómo fue para ti crecer con poderes? —permanece en silencio unos segundos antes de captar.

—Definitivamente no fue fácil, aunque tampoco fue imposible. Crecí sabiendo que además de ser el último hijo, era el diferente. Aprendí a controlar el fuego por mi cuenta, era eso o ser encerrado por horas en un cuarto de piedra donde no pudiera incendiar nada, hasta que se me pasara la rabieta o lo que fuera que me había hecho estallar—suelta un suspiro largo, y aplasta las esferas llameantes con sus palmas—. Por lo menos empecé a entrenar de niño, cuando mis poderes eran muy débiles para ser una amenaza real. Tarde un tiempo, logré un control óptimo a los once años. Mi familia se conformó con eso, y me dejaron ser parte de más actividades, aunque como espectador en la mayoría. Pero era mejor que nada. De todas formas, jamás estuve recluido por completo, podía andar por donde quisiera, siempre que no fuese demasiado riesgoso. A demás, a Nik y Sander nunca les importó que fuera distinto, me incluían en juegos de todas formas. Los gemelos me hostigaban a veces, querían que perdiera el control y me encerraran. Al resto les daba igual.

—Al menos no estabas tan solo.

—En un castillo repleto de gente, nunca.

—Puedes sentirte solo aun en medio de una multitud— _me ha pasado muchísimas veces._

—Sé a lo que te refieres, y sí, a veces es bastante solitario. Querer ser parte de algo más, pero saber que no puedes, que al ser diferente no encajas.

—Ni en tu propia familia—lo digo más para mí que para él.

—Ni con tu familia—repite asintiendo.

Ahora ambos nos deprimimos. La soledad es mejor que cualquier arma, esta te mata por dentro, te quita las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa. Intento no pensar en ello tan seguido, no me hace bien. Mejor otro cambio de tema.

—Me dijiste que como almirante viajas mucho, ¿qué lugares te gustan?

—Conozco varios países e islas, y de todos esos, Francia es mi favorito. Sigue recuperándose de la revolución, pero eso no le quita sus bondades. Deberías ver el palacio Louvre o Versalles. Las calles pintorescas, los parques, las reuniones de la alta sociedad. También es un país para artistas, sin duda, los paisajes son espectaculares—gesticula mientas habla, otorgándole énfasis a lo que considera importante. Me gusta cuando da estas charlas apasionadas—. Italia y Grecia también son interesantes, el encanto del mediterráneo, las ciudades costeras, la música, los teatros. Además, no has visto un atardecer de verdad hasta que lo ves sobre el mar Egeo.

—Suenan maravillosos.

— ¿En verdad nunca has salido de Arendelle?

—Jamás, conozco varias regiones de mi reino, solía ir de visita con mi padre, pero nunca a otro reino.

— ¿No te gustaría viajar, conocer el resto de Europa?

—Tengo mucho que hacer como para pensar en viajes, te recuerdo que soy la reina, lo que haga repercute en el reino. No puedo abandonarlos— _no de nuevo_ —para salir a buscar aventuras.

—Técnicamente, como reina deberías visitar a otros monarcas o presidentes, es parte de tu trabajo.

—A lo más estaría una semana en otro país.

—Con eso es más que suficiente para conocer al menos una parte de la capital.

—Y no iría a descansar o a recorrer, iría por cuestiones de política internacional.

—Hay tiempo para todo.

—Como digas—es tan obstinado.

—Deberías acompañarme alguna vez.

—Seguro—le contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Tal vez algún día en un futuro muy lejano.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

—Como quieras, sabes perfectamente que es muy poco probable.

—Me portaré bien.

— ¿Igual que ayer?

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, y, que recuerde, tú me provocaste. Tú y tus preguntas.

— ¿Fueron mis preguntas, o tu mal genio?

—Tus preguntas, sin duda—y con eso le doy un empujón. Claro, qué sencillo es culparme—. ¡Hey! Cálmate, no empieces algo que no puedes terminar.

—Tal vez deba congelarte la lengua, así no discutimos, y todos serían felices. ¿Qué te parece? —le respondo con una sonrisa tiesa.

—Una pésima idea, mejor ocupa tu tiempo en controlar tus poderes.

—Eso hago—y le soplo un montón de copos de nieve en la cara.

Como contraataque, Hans me tira hacia él, de manera que mi espalda queda contra su pecho. Me rodea con ambos brazos de modo que no pueda salir, e intenta hacerme cosquillas. No esta vez, con una ya fue más que suficiente.

Si él puede enviar una ola de su poder a mi cuerpo, espero ser capaz de hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Sólo espero no congelarlo vivo. Necesito concentrarme, pero sus manos lo hacen imposible. Le doy una descarga pequeña, dejándole desconcertado y lleno de escarcha. No es lo que tenía en mente, pero sirve de todos modos. Él me suelta y yo le empujo otra vez.

— ¿Te he dicho que estás cada día más atrevida?—dice chasqueando la lengua como en gesto de reprobación.

— ¿Te he dicho que no me hagas cosquillas?

—Tú lo buscaste—se encoge de hombros como si nada.

—Eres una verdadera molestia.

—Si no me provocaras, no lo sería.

—No me culpes de lo que haces, tienes mente propia, y se supone que a tu edad deberías tener la madurez suficiente para no responderme.

— ¿Edad? ¿Qué tan viejo me crees?

—No lo sé, nunca me lo has dicho. ¿Unos veinticinco? ¿Veintiséis?

—Veintitrés.

—Y te comportas como un crío.

—Sólo cuando estoy contigo—dedicándome otra sonrisa torcida.

El resto de la velada se va entre preguntas, respuestas y más discusiones infantiles. Estoy considerando seriamente congelarle la lengua de una vez. Es la una de la madrugada cuando terminamos, y estoy tan exhausta que podría dormir de pie en uno de los pasillos que van hacia mi cuarto.

Cuando finalmente llego y me recuesto, no puedo dormir. No tiene que ver con la ansiedad o las pesadillas. No, esto es mejor y peor que eso. Caigo en cuenta de todo lo que hicimos. En el momento que sucedió, parecía como sacado de un sueño. Recuerdo esos ojos verdes escrutando mi figura, con esa mirada ardiente que me cautiva y me asusta al mismo tiempo. Más grave aún, recuerdo el momento en que casi nos besamos. ¿Por qué me aparté? ¿Por qué no lo hice antes? ¿Por qué no me incliné una segunda vez? Cierto, porque soy muy cobarde para intentarlo. Me torturo con esos pensamientos hasta que el cansancio logra apagarlos.

* * *

 **A/N:** He aquí otro capítulo, ámenlo, gócenlo, porque no sé si pueda publicar uno la próxima semana ;.;

Gracias nuevamente a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leerlo y comentar, no olviden que los reviews, follows y favorites ayudan a un autor a seguir ^-^


	10. Atrapado en el Limbo

**Atrapado en el Limbo**

Hay poca gente en las calles, como es de esperarse, pero más que hace dos o tres semanas. De alguna forma, estas personas se han acostumbrado al clima glaciar. Poco a poco, intentan volver de alguna forma a sus vidas. He visitado una villa, algunos locales y la única escuela que ha vuelto a la 'normalidad'. Varios niños se acercaron a conocerme, algunos me acompañaron a visitar un mercado. Uno de ellos, Erik, me mostró los cálculos que había hecho para una tarea. Los ganaderos y el gremio dedicado a los textiles habrán ganado más en este invierno que en varios años de trabajo. La parafina, gas, leña y el carbón también aumentaron sus ventas, y precios. Ni hablar de vegetales y frutas, esas son inaccesibles para más de la mitad del pueblo.

Salí hace dos horas a dar un paseo por las calles principales de la capital de Arendelle, antes de la hora máxima que impone el toque de queda. En parte, salí a distraerme, y a hacer uno que otro acto social para mantener mi imagen. Trato de despejar mi mente de la enorme cantidad de pensamientos irracionales que cruzan. No está funcionando. Sigo pensando en _ella_. En Elsa.

Mentiría si dijera que no pasé la noche entera imaginando miles de formas diferentes de desabrochar ese corsé. He estado toda la mañana recordando esas piernas largas, la curvatura de sus caderas, su cintura delgada. Sus pechos redondos, lamentablemente oprimidos por la tela. Hay quienes podrían encontrarla muy delgada para ser atractiva. A mí me parece sensual de todos modos. Quiero recorrer más de esa piel nívea, y hacer cosas muy por debajo de lo que es moralmente aceptable. No puedo quitarme la imagen de la cabeza, y al mismo tiempo, no quiero que desaparezca. Maldita memoria visual. Maldita Elsa. Malditos todos. Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma, aun no es mía, no puedo tocarla como me dé la gana.

Me detengo en un bazar humilde a comprar unas manzanas exorbitantemente caras para Sitron. A estas alturas ya reconozco a algunas personas que viven en el centro de la ciudad, las he visto casi a diario por unos dos meses. He hablado con varias, les ayudé a hacer colectas de ropa de invierno para los sectores bajos, y en ocasiones visito los albergues. Muchos indigentes mueren de hipotermia, tuberculosis o pulmonía, una visita es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Sigo pensando en qué hacer para terminar con el invierno de una vez por todas. Sé que la reina ha progresado, se ve más confiada, pero le falta mucho por dominar. El tiempo se va a agotar. Cambiarán las estaciones, y será aún más difícil que el reino se recupere. Vendrán tiempos duros para todos nosotros.

Ya llevo mucho tiempo fuera del castillo, se preguntarán dónde estoy. En el camino de regreso evito saludar a tanta gente, de hacerlo no regresaría nunca. No hay reuniones importantes con mandatarios, por lo que puedo darme el lujo de detenerme a observar el puerto por unos minutos. Extraño mi barco y a la tripulación. La mayoría no eran de clase alta, pero tampoco eran marginados sociales, tenían el nivel justo de impertinencia y humor para animar las extensas jornadas en medio del océano. Es una de las desventajas que tendrá ser rey, el no poder pasar tantas semanas en altamar.

A lo lejos se ve que parte de la capa de hielo se desintegró, hay algunos casquetes de hielo flotando entremedio y fragmentos de navíos destrozados. Todo está desierto en esta zona, como una ciudad fantasma, una sin almas que habiten en ella. En alguna parte debe estar mi nave, la _Emperatriz Errante_ , de última tecnología, funcionaba en base a vapor, y era dos veces más veloz que los barcos convencionales. No tenía una sola falla, estaba en perfectas condiciones… y ahora seguramente se ha dañado. Una verdadera lástima, es uno de los pocos bienes materiales a los que me siento apegado.

Al cabo de un rato, me rindo. No veo mi embarcación por ninguna parte. Regreso al castillo pensando en cómo recuperarla. No obstante, dudo que el motor esté en buen estado, por lo que sería más conveniente reemplazarla por otra del mismo modelo. _Descansa, pequeña bestia, fuiste buena mientras vivías. Tuvimos nuestros momentos, con eso es más que suficiente._

El resto del camino es tranquilo. Casi nadie se acerca al castillo, fuera de la nobleza y los mandatarios extranjeros. En el trayecto, observo el palacio. Luce más intimidante con el paisaje invernal y los adornos de la coronación retirados. La cubierta de nieve, el cielo encapotado y las montañas de fondo le dan un aspecto irreal, parece una imagen sacada de un libro gótico. La escasa iluminación no ayuda a mejorarlo.

Ya estando dentro del castillo, me debato entre buscar a la reina y disculparme por no cumplir con la salida que le prometí ayer, o esperar que sea de noche y distraerla con algo más. Se me ocurren muchas ideas de cómo hacer _algo más_. Maldita mente pervertida. Si no fuera por sensualidad de Elsa, estaría pensando con mayor claridad… a veces me pregunto qué tan atraída se siente hacia mí, sé que le gusto, lo veo en la forma en que se sonroja, en sus latidos, en lo nerviosa que está cuando la toco… quiero avanzar más en nuestra relación, pero no sé si ella esté lista. Después de todo, se giró un segundo antes de que pudiera besarla… cuando la bese, quiero que ella lo desee también. Demonios, ahora hablo como una chiquilla indecisa _. Contrólate Hans, eres mejor que eso._

Justo cuando doblo en el pasillo, me encuentro con _ella_. Maldita sea mi suerte. Tal parece que tendré que dar explicaciones ahora.

—Buenos días.

—Tardes—me corrige con un tono neutral, mirando a cualquier dirección menos la mía.

—Lo lamento, salí a visitar a algunas personas, no me di cuenta de la hora que es.

—Claro, cuando no tienes responsabilidades es tan sencillo desaparecer— _¿y ahora qué demonios le pasa?_

— ¿Disculpa?

—No estás obligado a presenciar reuniones, no te critican en todo el día, prácticamente te veneran, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—De todos, de ti, de los nobles. ¿Por qué es tan sencillo para ti? Eres carismático, te volviste el favorito de mi consejo, obtienes lo que te da la gana en menos de cinco minutos. Dime, ¿cómo lo haces? — ¿ _acaso está celosa?_

— ¿Estás molesta? Lo entiendo, te pido perdón por lo que sea que te haya hecho, pero deja de atacarme.

Masajea sus sienes y cierra los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué se supone que haga? No es mi culpa si tuvo una pelea con el Consejo de Nobles. Esperare a que se calme sola para poder preguntarle más, sería suicida si lo intento ahora. Tal vez más tarde, pero necesito saberlo, después de todo, me afecta directamente. Con algo de suerte, será algo que pueda sacarle provecho.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer-

— ¿A demás de desaparecer?

—No vine para que me insultaras.

—Ni yo cuando me reuní con los nobles— ¿tiene que ser tan complicada? La única vez que se comporta como una mujer normal, lo hace para apostillar en mi contra. _Cuidado, Elsa, no es algo que puedas manejar._

—Eso no es culpa mía.

Ya tuve suficiente de su _coraje_. La buscaré más tarde, cuando deje de salirle humo de la cabeza. No pienso quedarme a aguantarla cuando está así de irritable, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

—No es contigo—dice en voz baja.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es sólo…—suelta el aire de manera pesada— estoy cansada de lidiar con hombres estúpidos y viejos y sexistas. Sé que no hago el mejor trabajo como reina, pero tampoco soy incompetente.

— ¿Qué te dijeron?

—No es cosa tuya, déjalo— _Dios, si puedes oírme desde este infierno congelado, dame paciencia para sobrevivir a esta mujer._

—Lo que sea, ignóralo. No eres un mala gobernante, no tienes nada que probarles a ellos ni a nadie.

—A veces es tan frustrante—suelta un largo suspiro—… lo intento, en verdad me esfuerzo, pero nunca es suficiente.

Me he sentido así un número infinito de veces. Solía hacer cualquier cosa, no importa lo mucho que me llevara, para impresionar a mi padre. Cuando él murió, comencé a luchar por destacarme entre trece hermanos. Era bueno en todo, pero nunca lo suficientemente bueno, siempre había al menos uno de los mayores que me superaba en habilidad, técnica, incluso en el arte de manipular personas.

—Es porque intentas impresionarlos. No deberías, sólo te hace más daño. Confórmate con estar satisfecha contigo misma.

—Suena bastante egoísta

—Es bueno pensar en tu propia persona de vez en cuando— _al resto no le interesas en lo más mínimo._

— ¿Gracias? Supongo.

—No es un consejo, es una advertencia.

Me ve fijamente, sé que se muere por preguntarme mis razones para hablar así. Pero no lo hace, se limita a mirarme, como si con eso pudiera descifrarme. _Lamentablemente, querida, soy un libro muy difícil de comprender_. Ahora que está más cerca, me doy cuenta de que se han acentuado los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, se ve decaída. Hace días que está así. Podría ser estrés, cansancio, tensión, o todas esas juntas. Me gustaría encontrar una manera de hacer que esa expresión desaparezca de su rostro…

—Dijiste que podríamos salir a dar un paseo con Sitron—habla ella.

—Estabas ocupada, no iba a molestarte— _ni a verte y arriesgarme a hacer algo monumentalmente estúpido._

—No me habrías molestado.

Una salida podría mantenerla ocupada un rato. Honestamente, tampoco me apetece estar el resto de la tarde dentro de castillo. Mientras regresemos antes de que oscurezca, todo estará bien. A demás, todavía traigo el bolso con las manzanas para mi caballo.

—Todavía tenemos una o dos horas de luz, podríamos dar una vuelta corta, si quieres.

— ¿Es en serio? Claro que quiero ir.

—Vístete entonces, no es que puedas cabalgar con ese vestido—aunque la idea de ver su pecho saltar en debajo de ese escote con encaje celeste es jodidamente apetecible.

—Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer con un vestido puesto— _me lo imagino…_

—Por mucho que me guste verte descubierta, no puedes salir así. Todavía tenemos que mantener las apariencias.

— ¿Desde cuándo que te preocupa lo que piensen los miembros de la corte?

— ¿Desde cuándo que eres tan atrevida? No es que me queje, me gustas de esta forma.

—No eres el único con una personalidad cambiante.

—Te sienta este cambio—le susurro, haciendo a un lado los cabellos que salen de su trenza.

—Gracias—se sonroja, pero no voltea la mirada, sino que la sostiene y sonríe. Sí, definitivamente me quedo con esta Elsa. Poco a poco gana confianza en sí misma—. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré por un abrigo.

—Te veré en la entrada.

* * *

Observo el castillo desde la entrada, luce más imponente que la primera vez que ingresé, durante el baile. El gran hall de la entrada es intimidante, ahora que no está lleno de adornos de colores. Me recuerda un poco al palacio de las Islas del Sur, en cuanto a estructura, ambos con un hall y dos salones, uno a cada lado, más una escalera principal. Hasta ahí llega el parecido. Mi _hogar_ no tiene tantos patrones de colores, el piso es de mármol dorado, y combina con paredes y cielo, el diseño es clásico, arcos y columnas griegas, esculturas de mármol blanco o metálicas, cientos de óleos, y los pocos adornos que tiene son de plata. Es hermoso, perfecto, opulento, dentro de la simpleza del diseño, y, por sobre todo, impersonal.

Lo que me trae de vuelta a la realidad es una de las pequeñas manos de la reina, que se posa en mi hombro, rompiendo con la imagen de mi recuerdo. Ahora trae puesta una capa carmín oscuro, que resalta su palidez natural, y combina con esos labios rojos… que estuve a punto de probar anoche.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunta ella.

—Vamos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al establo. Sitron está en uno de los boxes del medio. Se alegra al verme, relincha y se acerca hacia mí.

—También te extrañé—le digo mientras acaricio su hocico, y con la otra mano saco una de las manzanas del bolsón—. Te traje un regalo.

Pongo la fruta en el centro de mi palma y dejo que la tome. Me costó un buen monto de tiempo lograr que aprendiera a tomar las golosinas que le traigo sin morderme la mano, solía ser un caballo bastante ansioso. Mientras mastica, tomo un cepillo y peino su crin, que ha crecido unos cuantos centímetros, perdiendo el corte perfectamente recto que tenía cuando recién habíamos llegado a este reino.

Por un instante, casi olvido que Elsa está conmigo. Se limita a mirarme desde la puerta del establo, con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

—Creí que querías conocer a mi caballo.

— ¿Seguro que le agradaré?

—Sólo ven.

Ella se acerca tímidamente, casi como si temiera hacerle daño al caballo, o viceversa. Se queda a mi lado, la veo dudar si tocar al animal o no. Bueno, esta es otra oportunidad que no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar. La rodeo con mis brazos desde atrás, y guío una de sus manos hacia el carrillo de Sitron. Elsa me ve a los ojos una vez más, buscando una señal de confirmación, y yo asiento, cubriendo el dorso de su mano con la mía, y colocando ambas en la cabeza de mi caballo, acariciándole despacio. A él le gusta, se inclina hacia nosotros y relincha. Y mi acompañante se relaja un poco. La suelto un poco para que se mueva con mayor libertad, y ella traza círculos ascendentes con sus delicados dedos, llegando hasta la crin.

Le agrada a Sitron, y él no confía en cualquiera, es selectivo a la hora de relacionarse con desconocidos. A mis primos los odiaba, a muchos sirvientes le temía. Es extraño que le guste la reina, con lo tensa que está, no creí que fuera a confiar en ella con tal facilidad.

—Ten, ofrécesela—digo al tiempo que le doy una manzana a Elsa. Y el caballo la acepta con gusto.

Hay algo de ella que resulta relajante, es cómodo estar cerca de ella, cuando no es presa del miedo. Tal vez por eso se lleva bien con mi caballo. Es como si sintiese que la reina es de naturaleza benigna, hay algo de su aura, algo misterioso, en un sentido más positivo de la palabra, como una esencia por descubrir, pero que sabes que es buena, sensible e incluso inocua, aun sin conocerla por completo… Y ahora me escucho como un trastornado mental, de nuevo, la estoy dejando influir mucho en mi persona.

— ¿Todavía quieres dar una vuelta?

—Me encantaría, si es que no es muy tarde.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Entro al box y busco el equipamiento. Conseguí dos mantas y un tarro de grasa para que aguante mejor la baja temperatura del exterior. Tomo la silla de montar junto con la brida, y se las coloco, ajustando bien las correas, sin apretar demasiado. Una vez listo, me preparo para la parte complicada: que esto funcione, y no termine en lamentaciones.

—Adelante.

— ¿Esperas que lo monte sola? —dice con un tono de alarma.

—Ni lo pienses, no voy a dejar que te caigas y dejes que escape mi caballo. Tú sólo sube, yo los guiaré a ambos. No te ilusiones mucho, sólo pasearemos por las cercanías del castillo.

— ¿En verdad crees que perdería a tu caballo?

—No lo creo, lo sé. No eres precisamente una equitadora experimentada, confiarte _mi_ caballo sería una estupidez.

—He montado antes, admito que no de forma regular, pero tampoco soy un desastre—replica dándome un empujón que no alcanzo a detener.

—Sigue con esa actitud violenta, créeme que haré que te caigas a mitad del camino.

—Estás de allegado en mi reino y en mi palacio, no es que tu posición te permita amenazarme.

—Es una advertencia, no una amenaza. Hay diferencias.

—Tampoco creo que debas corregirme, recuerda que ya te congelé un brazo, ahora te congelaré la boca.

— ¿A sí? Pues se me ocurren varias maneras de derretir el hielo—hablo en un tono ronco, mientras me inclino hacia ella, quedando separados por pocos centímetros. Elsa se sonroja, y lame esos labios oscuros, pero luego clava sus ojos fijamente en los míos. De pronto, la tensión entre nosotros reaparece, tan intensa como siempre. Junto con la necesidad física imperante de eliminar este espacio muerto entre nosotros. Quiero satisfacer este deseo urgente de besarla, de tocarla, de hacer que tiemble en mis brazos. Pero no puedo, no es correcto. Y que no sea lo correcto sólo hace que lo quiera más.

Me alejo antes de cometer algo de lo que me arrepentiría más tarde, cuando reflexionara con la cabeza fría, y sin mi tentación personal en frente. Cuando deje de tener cerca esos labios húmedos, esa piel tersa y nívea, ese escote que se asoma por debajo de la capa, puede que sea capaz de pensar racionalmente. O puede que sólo me arrepienta de no haber seguido mi instinto y caer en la tentación. Es tan difícil resistir cuando puedo aspirar su esencia embriagadora, el perfume dulce que pide a gritos que me acerque más a su cuello y pueda sentirlo mejor. Maldita sea, ella es tan deliciosamente adictiva, sin siquiera intentarlo.

— ¿Me ayudas a subir? —pregunta ella, después de aclararse la garganta.

—Claro.

Ella apoya un pie en el estribo, mientras yo le ayudo a impulsarse hacia arriba. Por un momento, cruza por mi mente la peligrosamente seductora idea de subir con ella, y apretar su figura contra la mía. Mas puede que no estemos solos durante la salida, así que me quedo abajo y tomo las riendas, tirando de ellas para que Sitron me siga.

Elijo tomar un camino apartado del corazón de la ciudad. Hay un sendero que lleva a un jardín cubierto de hielo, rodeado por un muro de pinos, lo que le otorga un aspecto más privado. Pasamos por debajo de arcos de rosas escarchadas, y rodeamos estanques y fuentes de agua congeladas, hasta llegar a una pérgola con enredaderas nevadas y delicadas formaciones de hielo pendiendo del tejado. Me detengo y ayudo a la reina a bajar del caballo.

—No recordaba que este lugar existía—susurra ella, observando el entorno.

—No hace mucho que lo descubrí, está lo suficientemente apartado como para que nadie nos moleste.

—Es bellísimo.

Ciertamente lo es, todo aquí es grácil y armonioso. Es como una pequeña y delicada maravilla invernal, blanca y celeste pálido, con cristales iridiscentes y estalactitas. El silencio y la tranquilidad son el sello de este lugar olvidado por el mundo exterior.

—Es parte de tu creación, tú fuiste la que desató el invierno, ergo, esto es obra tuya.

—No fue mi intención, sólo quería huir para no lastimar a nadie.

—Aun sin no lo planeaste, sigue siendo resultado de tus poderes. Un excelente resultado, aunque no se compara con tu palacio de hielo.

—Lo sé, era lo que quería… y más. Ese día sólo pensaba en probar lo que podría hacer, en un punto en que nadie saliera herido… y lo hice, fue la primera vez que realmente me sentí… conectada, con esa parte de mí, no como una aberración que debía ocultar, sino como una pieza imprescindible de quien soy.

—Aquí tampoco harás daño, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

—Tú también.

—Yo tengo bastante experiencia, ya sé cuáles son mis límites, será mejor concentrarnos en los tuyos.

—Creí que sólo veníamos a dar un paseo.

—Podríamos hacer ambas… y más…

—Espero que hables de la práctica, sería muy mal visto que intentaras algo conmigo, en especial si no tenemos chaperones—dice con un gesto de desaprobación tan falso como su expresión facial severa.

—No tienen por qué enterarse, yo guardaría el secreto por años.

—En tus sueños, Hans.

—Cuenta con ello, _bella ragazza_ —le susurro mientras tomo su rostro entre mis manos.

—No, esa técnica no funciona conmigo no—replica ella, apartándose un poco.

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer entonces, _mi reina_?

—Déjame ver… basta con los clichés, madura… no sacarme de mi trabajo para llevarme a lugares extraños, con intensiones dudosas… y cerrar la boca por cinco minutos o más.

— ¿Algo más que quieras añadir a esa lista?

—Tocarme cuando estamos a solas.

—Me temo que eso no está en negociación, en especial si tienes la piel descubierta—me encojo de hombros—. Además, todavía no hago ni una milésima parte de lo que quiero.

Y ahí está el rubor que quería sacarle, tan profundo que podría combinar con sus labios, o con la capa, y tan atractivo como para estar todo el día contemplándola. Sólo hay una cosa que podría hacerlo mejor, que es desatar su cabello y dejar que caiga libremente. Desarmo su trenza, aprovechando para sentir la suavidad de esa larga melena rubia, y tomar mi tiempo para apreciarla. Mucho mejor.

—Me gusta cuando traes el cabello suelto.

—Gracias—responde en voz baja, casi inaudible. Es bastante modesta, como si no quisiera alardear de esa belleza etérea que posee. Sabe que es hermosa, pero no lo usa en pos de su conveniencia, lo cual es inaudito, una mujer atractiva suele usar su físico como llave maestra para todo lo que quiera… pero ella no lo hace.

—La trenza es bonita, pero así te luces bellísima—y ella se ruboriza aún más.

— ¿Le dices esto a todas tus _conquistas_?

—Sólo a ti.

—No te creo.

—Lo creas o no, así es. No haría esto con cualquiera, por ti tengo una especie de gusto especial… eres distinta, no tienes idea de cuánto me fascinas.

—Lo siento, me es difícil confiar en un hombre que maneja bien las palabras. La lengua es un arma letal, podrías hacer que cualquiera cayese con la tuya. Crecí sola, pero no soy ingenua, sé que quieres algo más.

— ¿Y qué quieres entonces? Dime, ¿cómo hago para convencerte de que estoy siendo sincero contigo?

—Eso lo decidiré yo, cuando te vea demostrarlo—enarca una ceja, _desafiante. Sí, definitivamente esta mujer es mi perdición_ —. Ahora, si no te molesta, preferiría unos momentos de práctica con mi hielo, o volver a palacio.

—Practiquemos por ahora, pero no creas que esto está zanjado.

—Bien.

Maldita mujer exasperante. ¿Qué más quiere que haga? Intenté ser un caballero y cortejarla como es debido. Intento ganar su favor, ayudarla con su labor, a dominar su _don_ , socializar con su corte y su pueblo… ya debería haber funcionado. Es como si tuviera una coraza de hielo sobre su corazón. Demonios, ¿cómo hago para que deje de estar a la defensiva? Son tan escasos los momentos en que consigo que baje esa guardia, y al mismo tiempo son tan valiosos.

Me siento en una banca a observar a Elsa hacer algunas demostraciones de su poder. Como si el jardín nevado no fuera suficiente maravilla, ella se encarga de llevarlo a otro nivel. El follaje de los árboles queda cubierto de hielo, como creando una especie de hoja de cristal por encima de la natural. Crea esculturas ornamentales delgadas, gráciles, que se parecen mucho a los adornos del castillo. Pule cada superficie, perfecciona los detalles, y los llena de luz… aún no estoy seguro de cómo o por qué lo hace, su hielo adamantino siempre captura y refleja la luz, como gemas preciosas. Es increíble lo que es capaz de hacer con tan solo mover sus manos.

La hora pasa, y la noche cae. Antes de irnos, enciendo las mechas de los faroles, y el jardín queda iluminado con sutiles luces ámbar. Mientras avanzamos, pienso en que podríamos volver en alguna ocasión, es tan tranquilo, aislado del resto del mundo. Cuando llegamos al palacio, Elsa me acompaña a dejar a Sitron en su box, y me ayuda a cepillar su crin. Ya estando dentro del castillo, decidimos que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, además, le hacen falta más horas de sueño.

Acompaño a la reina hasta su cuarto, y esta vez, es ella la que se acerca a despedirse con un beso tímido en mi mejilla. Siento nuevamente ese impulso de girar mi rostro unos centímetros, y probar sus labios de una buena vez, mas el instante es tan breve que apenas alcanzo a reaccionar agachándome ligeramente para quedar a su altura. La veo desaparecer detrás de la puerta, dejándome con esta jodida sensación de estar atrapado. Detesto estar en el limbo, sin poder decidir entre lo que quiero hacer y lo que debo hacer. De todas formas, ya estoy condenado, y tengo un extenso historial de acciones pecaminosas. Si ya estoy en el purgatorio, ¿será tan terrible el descenso al infierno?

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi lovely fellows! He vuelto con otro capítulo, que escribí a pedacitos cada vez que tenía un poco de tiempo libre.

Pd: adivinen quién se calló justo antes de dar un discurso, y estuvo planeando el futuro del fanfic mientras le curaban la rodilla. Ja… jaja… ja… T^T mis semanas han sido escribir, estudiar botánica, neurología… y atrapar pokémon.


	11. Oh, Dulce Hamartia

**Oh, Dulce Hamartia**

Despierto al amanecer con la mente colmada de pensamientos dispersos. Dormir no ayuda en absoluto, en cuanto cierro los ojos, comienzan los sueños y pesadillas. Ahora sólo recuerdo fragmentos de ellos, los más llamativos, una tormenta de hielo gigante, destruyendo todo, luego, a Hans en el jardín que visitamos anoche, besándome con furia, lleno de pasión ardiente, después desaparece, y veo un río de agua negra, me estoy ahogando en él. Es todo lo que mi memoria retuvo, además de la sensación del sudor frío que baja por mi espalda.

Me levanto y llamo a Gerda para que me prepare un baño caliente, con la esperanza de quitarme esa sensación extraña. Cuando está listo, vierto gotas de perfume y pétalos secos en el agua, una vieja costumbre que me tranquiliza. Me desnudo y sumerjo poco a poco. Mientras desenredo mi cabello, pienso en las manos de Hans, en la forma en que lo acarició, en que algo dentro de mí parecía derretirse mientras lo hacía, y en que no quería que se detuviera. Aún no estoy segura de cómo fue que hice para no rendirme en sus brazos en ese mismo instante. Por ahora, mi razón ha logrado dominar mi corazón, pero no sé si pueda seguir suprimiendo lo que siento, no cuando todo lo que quería era permanecer en esa pequeña burbuja aislada del mundo, con él como mi única compañía.

Al terminar de lavarme, me visto con la ropa que Gerda ha dejado sobre mi cama. Un vestido blanco marfil con detalles dorados, sin hombros, con un escote discreto y mangas largas de encaje que parecen enredaderas de oro. Uno que no uso hace años. Una elección bastante peculiar, me pregunto si tramará algo. Lo dejaré pasar por ahora, pero si la veo durante el día, le preguntaré por qué lo dejó. Me gusta como se ve puesto. Es muy elegante como para hacerme una trenza de lado, por lo que elijo algo más elaborado, un peinado similar al de mi coronación le viene mucho mejor. Labios carmín, como siempre, y sombra de ojos lila pálido

Me dirijo a mi oficina, e intento hacer algo del papeleo que tengo pendiente. Muchas solicitudes, permisos de expediciones al norte, y algunas cartas que han llegado por tierra, a través de la frontera con los países colindantes. La mayoría en tonos de alarma, de mandatarios preocupados por la situación de mi reino. Otros preguntan por sus enviados a mi coronación, y una bastante desacertada, una especie de petición de cortejo del segundo príncipe mayor de Suecia. ¿Es en serio? ¡Qué descarado! Venir a pedir mi mano en un momento como este, y menos viniendo de alguien que jamás he visto en la vida, y que desearía no conocer. Rompo el papel en pedacitos irreconocibles, e intento seguir sin dejar que esa peculiar _petición_ me distraiga más de lo necesario.

Ahora que lo pienso, mis padres nunca me presionaron para que accediera a casarme. Mi madre decía que un día tendría que desposar a un pretendiente, y darle un heredero a Arendelle, pero jamás me obligó a conocer príncipes o condes que tuviesen el rango y el prestigio como para ser rey consorte. En parte, porque creía que era muy joven, aun cuando podrían haberme casado a los catorce años. Y también por mis poderes, sería difícil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a pasar su vida junto a la _Reina de las Nieves._

Dejo de lado los recuerdos para enfocarme en mi trabajo. Trataré de adelantar la mayor cantidad posible, hoy es uno de los pocos días de la semana que no tengo reuniones con el Consejo o el Parlamento, por lo que puedo encargarme de otras cosas. Puede que incluso dé una vuelta por los alrededores, a visitar a mi gente. Si trabajo de manera eficiente, y me concentro, podré salir y estar en la ciudad unas dos o tres horas antes del toque de queda. Reglas son reglas, aunque sea la reina, no puedo evadir las leyes. Ayer, Hans y yo alcanzamos a llegar a tiempo al castillo, unos minutos antes del límite.

Estoy terminando de revisar un desastroso informe acerca de la baja productividad de las actividades agropecuarias, cuando escucho golpes en la puerta. Abro para encontrarme con un soldado joven. Esto no es bueno, siempre que el enviado es un uniformado, es uno que viene con malas noticias. Y por el pesar que muestra su expresión, confirmo lo que pensaba.

—Descanse, soldado—le ordeno, al ver que éste seguía en esa pose rígida— ¿A qué debo esta visita?

—Disculpe que le interrumpa, majestad. Vine aquí a buscarle, solicitan su presencia en el salón principal.

— ¿Hay algo en particular que deba saber?

—Le informarán en cuanto lleguemos, sólo sé que es una triste noticia.

Por supuesto que es una mala noticia. Ya eran demasiados días lo suficientemente buenos como para pasarlos, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sucediera algún incidente. Sólo espero que no sea culpa mía esta vez. Ya van muchas seguidas. Con el corazón pesado y frío como el hielo que domino, sigo al soldado hasta el primer piso, ingresamos al gran salón, donde hay alrededor de unas veinte personas, formando un círculo alrededor de un mesón. Entre ellas están Hans, Kai, Gerda, y algunos nobles cercanos a la corona, todos ellos con expresiones sombrías. El resto son guardias o soldados, con sus chaquetas y sombreros cubiertos de nieve. Y el nudo en mi garganta se hace más grande, y se siente como si mi interior fuera revuelto con un cuchillo. Esto es malo, muy malo.

Mis ojos buscan lo que los demás están viendo, y lo encuentro. Es la capa de Anna, desgarrada, desteñida, hecha girones, empapada y congelada en los bordes. La veo, aunque desearía no hacerlo. Es una prueba real de que mi hermana se ha ido, lo que faltaba para confirmar que está muerta, y es probablemente la pista de cómo murió. Pero no quiero creerlo, de sólo imaginar a mi hermanita sola ahí afuera, en medio de la tormenta, congelándose viva… no, no puedo. No quiero. Es una herida que creí cicatrizada, ahora se ha abierto de nuevo, mucho más dolorosa que antes. Hasta este instante, me había aferrado a la estúpida esperanza de que de algún modo, ella siguiera con vida. Ahora no queda nada.

Siento el mundo derrumbarse a mi alrededor, o puede que sea yo la que se derrumba. Me falta el aire, me desplomo. Antes de caer, alguien me atrapa, y ahora me sostiene en sus brazos. No importa, con o sin ellos, me hundiré de todos modos. Las lágrimas corren por mis pómulos desenfrenadamente, no puedo detenerlas.

—La encontramos flotando cerca de la orilla al amanecer, majestad—dice el soldado que estaba a cargo de las expediciones en busca de Anna.

—Es lo único que hemos visto de la princesa en semanas—responde otro de los soldados.

—El señor Kai la reconoció, si no fuera por él, no sabríamos que era de ella.

—Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos, para reportárselo, reina Elsa—habla un tercer soldado.

—Es posiblemente lo más cercano a ella que encontraremos—dice el líder—. No quisiéramos ser pesimistas, pero llevamos dos meses buscándola, es posible que ya no la encontremos.

—Lo entiendo, tal vez quiera mi permiso… mi permiso para detener la búsqueda—sé que a eso se refiere, pero tiene el tacto necesario como para no clavar la daga más de lo que ya se ha enterrado.

—Si fuera tan amable, mi reina.

—Bien. Ordeno que las expediciones en busca de la princesa Anna concluyen este día, quienes están en esta habitación son testigos de mi palabra—declaro, con una firmeza que no creí que sería capaz de demostrar.

—Significa que debemos dar a la princesa por…— _por muerta._

—Así es—sentencio, antes de que un sollozo me desgarre la voz. _Respira, cálmate_ —. Necesito que comiencen los preparativos para un funeral simbólico, merece al menos ese honor.

—Nos encargaremos de ello, majestad—dice el marqués de Drammen, que parte junto a los demás nobles, con Kai y otros dos sirvientes.

Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa. Si no estuviera maldita nada de esto habría sucedido.

Los soldados se retiran, les doy el día libre para que vean a sus familias. Le pido a Gerda que busque a alguien para informar la nueva noticia, y a un trabajador del registro para dar cuenta del deceso. Casi todos se han ido. Quedo a solas con Hans, que, por suerte, no me ha soltado en todo este tiempo. Me giro, y aprieto con más fuerza contra él, que me devuelve el abrazo y planta un beso suave en mi frente. Él, tan cálido, tan firme, con ese olor agradable, es lo único que me mantiene en pie en este momento. No intenta consolarme con palabrerías baratas, se limita a sostenerme entre sus brazos, y trazar con sus manos figuras en mi espalda. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, las lágrimas caen y humedecen su chaqueta. No parece importarle. Permanecemos entrelazados un buen rato, hasta después de que dejara de llorar. No quiero separarme de él, como si hacerlo significara que él se va a desvanecer de algún modo.

Hans se aparta un poco, pero conserva uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y su mano libre levanta mi mentón, de modo que ahora nos vemos fijamente a los ojos. _¿Es esto algún truco? ¿Qué tiene él que le hacer ser tan… magnético?_ Ese verde intenso, hipnótico, es como un sueño, uno del que es imposible despertar. El tiempo, quienes somos, nuestra situación, incluso mi dolor, todo queda eclipsado por su presencia. Y no quiero que sea de ninguna otra forma. Ya ni siquiera me importa si es egoísta pensar de esa manera.

Sólo quiero que se quede, y me distraiga. De la pérdida de mi hermana, de los estigmas perennes consecuencia de mi poder, de la presión que aguanto día tras día, y del resto del mundo. Estar con él es olvidar todo eso, acá sólo existimos nosotros dos. Aquí puedo sumergirme en su calor infinito, en sus caricias, deleitarme con sus facciones, y puede que hasta probar sus labios, que están separados de los míos por pocos centímetros. Sigo sintiendo curiosidad por saber cómo se sentirán sobre mi boca, se ven suaves, deben ser tan cálidos como el resto de su cuerpo. Tal vez más.

Quiero besarlo, pero sé que no es por los motivos correctos. No es una novela de amor trascendental, esto es la vida real, mi vida retorcida, tan extraña como para ser narrada en un libro. No sería un beso de amor épico, ni nada por el estilo. Sería un acto de desesperación pura, sería por distraerme de mis problemas, de la muerte de Anna, y por pura atracción física. Un error fatal, sin duda. Estaría usando a Hans, la única persona que se queda conmigo cuando hay situaciones difíciles. A demás, estaría entregándome en una bandeja de plata, y tengo más dignidad que eso, u orgullo, como sea. Ignoraré el impulso de sellar nuestros labios, por ahora. Me arrepentiré de esto más tarde, pero ahora lo que necesito es una mayor distancia entre nosotros, para evitar caer en la tentación, por lo que me separo de él, y siento el aire helado en donde antes presionaba su cuerpo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, ella nunca te culpó por esto—dice él después del extenso período de silencio.

—Anna nunca me culpó de nada, más que de haberla abandonado por años, e incluso me perdonó por ello. Era muy inocente como para creer que su propia hermana le haría daño.

—Fue decisión suya ir a buscarte a la montaña, volver al palacio y huir. Era osada, tomaba riesgos innecesarios, habría acabado así aun si nunca hubieses conjurado este invierno.

—No me haces sentir mejor.

—Sólo intento quitarte un peso de encima, la culpa te va a consumir.

— ¿Qué sabes de culpa? Nunca estuviste involucrado en la muerte de un familiar tuyo.

—Está bien, no he matado a nadie de mi familia, pero tú tampoco lo has hecho.

—No es cierto. Yo sí soy culpable.

Deja de repetir eso, ¿quieres? Me está cansando ese discurso de odio por ti misma, a veces creo que te olvidas de que no puedes controlarlo todo. Fue un accidente y ya, no podrías haberlo evitado. Prolongar el plazo tal vez, pero tarde o temprano habría sucedido, no podías protegerla de todo.

—Sí de mí.

—No con el nulo control de tus poderes que tenías hace unos meses.

—Aun así es algo que pude evitar.

—No podías evitar que te fuese a buscar, eso lo hizo ella por su propia cuenta, tomó sus propias decisiones pensando en lo que quería, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—He tomado decisiones.

—Ninguna por tu propio beneficio, y de hacerlo, deberías partir por dejar de culparte, o al menos perdonarte a ti misma.

—Es fácil decirlo, más que hacerlo.

—Por algo se empieza. A demás, ¿crees que Anna querría que te sintieras miserable por un crimen que no cometiste?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Porque siento que es culpa mía, debí ser más cuidadosa, haber aprendido antes a controlarme.

—Hay mucho que podrías haber hecho, mucho que yo podría haber hecho, que todos en el reino podrías haber hecho para evitarlo, pero no se puede, ya sucedió, es cosa del pasado—hace una pausa, se pellizca el puente de la nariz, como hace cada vez que lo estoy cabreando—. Y, piénsalo, has llegado muy lejos desde que comenzaste a entrenar. Recuerdo que le temías a todo, creías que le harías daño a todo el mundo, y ahora no veo un solo copo de nieve que no esté bajo tu control total.

—De acuerdo, te doy un punto por eso. Aunque sí pude evitar otras cosas.

— ¿Vas a seguir con este intento de _mea culpa_? Si es así, avísame cuando estés dispuesta a ser razonable.

— ¿No sientes siquiera una gota de remordimiento?

— ¿Debería?

—Si alguna vez te importaron los sentimientos de mi hermana, debería. No sé qué haría si supiera que me involucré contigo, su ex-prometido.

—No puedes controlar lo que sientes, ni por quién lo sientes. Y tampoco es que estemos muy _involucrados_ que digamos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Aun si no tenemos una relación… _física_ , no deberías haber accedido a cortejarme.

—Accedí porque quería, porque necesitaba conocerte y estar contigo. Porque me atrajiste desde el primer instante en que te vi.

— ¿Y qué hay de Anna?

—No lo entenderías.

—Ya pasamos por esta etapa, Hans. Ambos sabemos que voy a seguir insistiendo.

— ¿Quieres saber? Bien, lo sabrás, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

—Ya dilo de una vez.

—Nunca estuve enamorado de tu hermana, ni de otra mujer. No vine a buscar una relación amorosa, vine a buscar poder, fama, todo lo que jamás podría haber tenido en mí país. Que conociera a Anna primero fue mera casualidad—le escucho, al principio sin procesar las palabras. _Sabía que podía tener una doble cara, ¿pero esto? Esto es el colmo, cómo puede ser así._

—La usaste—digo asqueada—. Te aprovechaste de su carencia afectiva para tu beneficio.

—No es así. No la estaba usando, admito que no debí ilusionarla, pero tampoco me era indiferente.

— ¿Te importaría explicar? No entiendo cómo es que pudiste proponerle matrimonio si no te importaba lo suficiente.

—Te explicaré si estás dispuesta a escucharme.

—Más vale que tengas una excusa creíble. A veces no sé por qué me molesto en discutir contigo.

—Sólo escucha, quieres. Cuando vine a Arendelle, la idea era cortejarte, pero tropecé con tu hermana antes, y me di el tiempo de conocerla un poco. Ella era extrovertida, de mente abierta, divertida, y no le interesaban en absoluto las normas. Mientras que tú me parecías tan fría y distante, nadie podía acercarse a ti, nadie estaba a tu altura.

—Y decidiste ir por una presa más fácil.

—No exactamente. Aun cuando su personalidad era desconcertante, podía conectarme con ella, algo que no creí que sucedería. Compartíamos algunas características de nuestros pasados, y era sencillo estar con ella. No la amaba, pero me pareció que podríamos ser lo suficientemente afines como para convivir. Cuando pedí su mano, no creí que fuera a aceptar— _pero eso no le detuvo._

—Y por eso tomaste una decisión impulsiva.

—No sabes lo que es estar en mi situación, lo que es ser invisible toda tu vida, intentar en vano cumplir con expectativas, luchar por ser alguien, por dejar de ser odiado. Estando desesperado, casarme con tu hermana me pareció una excelente idea.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? Sabes que no te lo perdonaré.

—No espero que me perdones, solo quiero que comprendas que no lo hice por jugar con el amor de Anna. Creí que con el tiempo podría sentir algo por ella. Sinceramente, ahora sé que no habría pasado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No es algo que pueda forzarse, podría haberla querido como a una amiga, pero no como esposa. No después de conocerte. Ahora no quiero otra mujer, todas me parecen ordinarias comparadas contigo.

No sé cómo reaccionar a esto. Por un lado, me enfurece la forma en que se comportó con mi hermana, se aprovechó de ella cuando estaba sola e indefensa. Y por el otro, acaba de confesar que no le interesa otra mujer que no sea yo. Es lo más cercano a una declaración romántica que ha salido de sus labios. Y es por mí. Quiero golpearlo en sus partes masculinas, y al mismo tiempo, besarlo sin compasión alguna.

— ¿Nunca sentiste algo más por ella? —pregunto, sin estar segura de si es que lo hago por preocupación por Anna, o por razones más egoístas, por saber si debería sentir celos de la relación que hubo entre ellos dos.

—No más que cierto grado de empatía, y algo de interés. Puede que hasta una especie de amistad.

— ¿Entonces por qué querías casarte con ella? No es que te hiciera tanta falta la compañía femenina—y él se ríe, mostrando esa sonrisa torcida que derrite parte de mi enojo. Aunque no lo suficiente como para que deje de desear darle una buena bofetada.

—En absoluto, _Je ne manque pas de maîtresses._ Es sólo… me identifiqué con algo de ella, pensé que tendría una oportunidad. Además, sería parte de la Familia Real de Arendelle. Antes de venir a tu reino, pensaba en casarme contigo para tener el trono, nunca creí que llegarías a interesarme de verdad. Y mucho menos pensé que tendríamos tanto en común, ni que serías tan particular, dueña de un don tan hermoso.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Sigues pensando en mi corona?

—Ya no sé qué pensar, desarmaste todos mis esquemas y distorsionaste mi lógica— _y él destruyó los míos, no sé qué hacer._

—Ni yo.

No sé qué pensar de él. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y por un segundo, me dejé llevar por la esperanza de que fuese tan bueno como predicaba. Pero me equivoqué al tener una imagen tan alta de él. Tenía que pasar, todo lo bueno llega a su fin. Debajo de su máscara, hay un hombre lleno de secretos, que en cuanto ve una oportunidad, intenta sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Atormentado por su pasado, con una familia terrible, y que, en el fondo, odia su soledad. Es difícil congeniar esa percepción con la del príncipe que ha hecho tanto por mi reino y por mí, que se preocupa por mi gente, que le agrada de forma unánime a los nobles. Y también que ha cuidado de mí en los momentos que más lo he necesitado. ¿Cómo es que hace para cruzar continuamente entre la línea de lo que es el bien y lo que es el mal? No entiendo cómo es que puede ser ambas al mismo tiempo. Es ambos extremos, sin ser partidario de ninguno. No es blanco o negro, él es gris, no importa cuánto trate de afirmar lo contrario.

—Ambos estamos jodidos—dice él, soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy—más de una hora juntos, es todo lo que se necesita para que discutamos. Puede que menos.

—De acuerdo—se nota desgano en su voz, y algo de frialdad en el beso que deja en mi mejilla—. Si me necesitas, sólo búscame, estaré en mi habitación. Buenas noches.

Sigo sin saber que quiero. Es tentadora la idea de ir a buscarle y abrazarle de nuevo, mas no lo haré. Me encierro en mi cuarto, y, sorprendentemente, esta vez no hay una tormenta de nieve al interior. Tampoco hay nevadas, ni siquiera una brisa helada. Estoy calmada, al menos en cuanto al hielo en mi interior. Pero mi mente y mis emociones… pierdo la cuenta de las veces que me he dado vuelta en la cama, hasta finalmente quedarme dormida.

* * *

Tres días más tarde se realiza el funeral, a primera hora de la mañana. Está nublado, como era de esperarse. Me parece mucho más oscuro que de costumbre. Comienza con una misa extensa, y un sermón excesivamente largo. Las campanadas suenan, ruidosas como truenos, tan lúgubres como este oscuro día fúnebre, tan negro como el vestido que traigo puesto, y que usaré por una semana, según la tradición. Aunque está lejos de ser el bunad típico de estas ocasiones en Arendelle, es lo bastante discreto como para no generar más críticas negativas.

Luego de esa ceremonia, me subo al carruaje que me llevará a unas colinas cerca del bosque del este. El príncipe Hans insiste en subir conmigo, y Gerda también. Ella llora en silencio, y yo me acurruco contra el pecho de Hans, quien me da palmaditas en la espalda. Será un largo día, son apenas las nueve de la mañana y ya he recibido el pésame de más de cien personas. Ahora vamos a presenciar el segundo homenaje a mi hermana. Las autoridades religiosas, nobles, embajadores y conocidos de la Familia Real irán también, incluso parte del pueblo, los que habitan la región, o los pocos que pueden viajar tan lejos.

Llegamos al mismo tiempo que el ministro luterano, quien dará un discurso de despedida. Poco a poco se va llenando de gente, y seguirá llenándose durante el día. Cuando están todos los invitados oficiales reunidos, se da inicio a la ceremonia. La capa de Anna, en símbolo de ella, será enterrada en un espacio junto a las sepulturas, también simbólicas, de mis padres. Ningún cuerpo, los tres desaparecieron en medio del mar. Es irónico, creí que la parte más dura del entierro me devastaría, mas ahora no siento nada. Nada. Sólo un vacío.

No presto atención a los discursos panegíricos. Los veo hablar y gesticular, pero sus palabras no llegan. Algunos son sinceros, muchos de ellos conocían a Anna, y otros son genéricos, tan trillados que resultan insultantes. Me concentro en el cofre de roble que contiene la capa de mi hermana, el cual será cubierto de tierra pronto. Luego fijo la vista en la sepultura de piedra tallada, grabada con su nombre en un idioma ancestral, y con el escudo de Arendelle, una flor de crocus.

Los discursos cesan, y es mi turno de hablar. Hay unas doscientas personas presentes, cosa que no ayuda a deshacer el nudo en mi estómago. Recito, con la voz más firme que puedo lograr, las palabras que había preparado cuidadosamente ayer en la noche, consciente de que lo que sea que diga tendrá muchísimas interpretaciones distintas, no todas favorables… es por eso que hay mucho que decido censurar. Cuando termino, Hans sujeta mi mano en las suyas, apretando ligeramente, y asiente en gesto de aprobación.

Después de eso, el cofre es enterrado, y el espacio en el suelo es cubierto con las pocas flores que han sobrevivido al invierno, cuyos pétalos contrastan contra la tierra oscura y la gruesa capa de hielo que la rodea. Es lo último que veo con claridad antes de que mi visión se nuble por las lágrimas. No tan desesperadas como el día anterior, esta vez lloro en silencio. Todo lo que sé es que el resto de la ceremonia transcurre muy rápido como para recordarlo.

Ahora que ha terminado, los asistentes se dispersan y se retiran a sus hogares. Subo junto a Hans y Gerda al carruaje que nos llevará de vuelta al palacio. Sabiendo que mi hermana jamás volverá. Debería visitar la sepultura de aquí en adelante. Las de mis padres las veía muy poco, una o dos veces al año, era muy doloroso como para verlo. Me hacía caer en cuenta de que en realidad están muertos. Todavía los extraño, solo que la herida ya cicatrizó, no por completo, pero si es tolerable.

Dejo de pensar en la muerte por un momento. Veo a través de la ventana el paisaje, los bosques de pinos nevados y la Montaña del Norte en el fondo. Luego me fijo en el reflejo que se ve en el cristal, en mi cara descolorida, los ojos enrojecidos, en mi cabello perfectamente colocado en un moño tirante. Doy un vistazo rápido a Gerda, que está profundamente dormida en el asiento del frente. Luego veo a Hans, que observa distraídamente un reloj de bolsillo. No hemos hablado en verdad desde ayer, sólo saludos y una que otra palabra por cortesía. Siento que nos falta para resolver esta relación enredada que compartimos, pero cada vez que lo hablamos, descubro más piezas de su complicada vida, o termino acobardándome, y no soy capaz de avanzar.

—Creo que necesitamos hablar—digo, al mismo tiempo que le sacudo ligeramente para que preste atención.

—Esto es malo, cada vez que dices esa frase, terminamos peor que antes de que _habláramos_.

—Lo sé, pero es necesario.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es solo… siento que hay mucho que quedó en el aire, quiero que las cosas estén claras entre nosotros dos.

—Depende, ¿sigues molesta conmigo?

—Sí… no… no lo sé. De todos modos quiero que lo hablemos.

—Ése es el problema, quieres hablarlo pero no estás segura de si quieres hacerlo realmente.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Bien, tu di cuándo.

—Podríamos, ya sabes, volver a nuestras _reuniones_.

—Ahí estaré.

—Bien.

Estoy a punto de volver la vista a la ventana, cuando él toma mis manos entre las suyas y las sostiene por un momento breve.

—Y, Elsa… quiero que sepas… agh—verlo batallando para encontrar las palabras correctas es tan extraño, siempre es tan elocuente—. Sé que solo han sido unos días, pero te extraño, extraño nuestro tiempo juntos.

Yo también, mas cada vez que le veo pienso en lo que hizo. La frágil confianza que hay entre nosotros se resquebrajó aún más. Todo lo que sé es que él tiene una infinita cadena de secretos, y cada vez que uno sale a la luz, terminamos enredándonos más. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? Al principio parecía buena idea involucrarme con él, después de todo, es un príncipe, tiene un don especial para el liderazgo, y comprende perfectamente lo que es vivir con poderes fuera de lo común, y ahora… ahora estamos envueltos en un lío que no estoy segura de poder resolver.

* * *

Ya son casi las doce, y estoy terriblemente ansiosa por ir con Hans. No debería, no con alguien así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estar con él se ha vuelto como una droga, y ya es tarde para dejarla. Dejo mi habitación y camino silenciosamente por los pasillos. Toma buena parte de mi voluntad para no echarme a correr para llegar antes. No obstante, no puedo perder la compostura de esa forma, aún si no hay testigos, soy una reina, no voy a andar desesperada por ir con un hombre.

Cuando entro a la biblioteca, encuentro a Hans recostado en el chaise lounge con un libro en su mano derecha, y la izquierda ocupada jugando con el fuego de la chimenea. En cuanto me ve, se incorpora, deja el libro de lado, y da palmaditas al asiento para que me siente junto a él.

—Dijiste que querías hablar—dice el príncipe.

—Sí.

—Ya puedes decir lo que te está carcomiendo por dentro—su voz tiene un matiz travieso, y le acompaña esa pequeña sonrisa torcida.

—No es gracioso.

—Sólo quería reducir la tensión entre nosotros.

—Será mejor que te concentres.

—No vine a pelear contigo, ya puedes bajar la guardia.

—Y caer en un truco tuyo.

—Entonces es eso, te preocupa que te esté engañando.

—Me preocupa que te conozco hace más de dos meses y eres cada vez más diferente de la persona que pesaba que eras.

—Te advertí que habían cosas que no te gustaría saber-

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y también que queda más por conocer—esto ya lo hemos vivido—. Dices lo mismo cada vez que me acerco a ti.

—Porque sigues sin entender.

—Entiendo perfectamente, y voy a correr el riesgo.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Deja de tratarme como a una niña, soy una mujer adulta, soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. No necesito que las tomes por mí.

—Si te preocupas de que te esté tratando de controlar, relájate. No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

—Pero ya lo hiciste.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De nosotros, de nuestra relación. Cuando lo pienso, es como si traicionara a Anna. Fui lo suficientemente egoísta como para aceptarte en mi vida, y dejar que te convirtieras en una parte importante.

—Tú lo dijiste, eres una mujer adulta, fue tu decisión. No te obligué, y apostaría a que lo hiciste plenamente consciente de lo que significa.

— ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

—No lo estoy, pero quiero creer que en verdad deseas estar conmigo, a costa de las consecuencias.

—Te tienes demasiada confianza.

—Prefiero pensar que es una visión optimista.

—Eso es nuevo, tú siendo optimista.

—Lo estoy intentando.

—No te sienta.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, deberías visitar enfermos, con tu espíritu es seguro que mejorarían.

—Deja el sarcasmo.

—Y tú la defensiva, no te estoy atacando.

—No estoy a la defensiva.

—Dejemos de mentirnos, ¿quieres?

—Depende, ¿cumplirías con el trato?

—Elsa, no te he mentido desde que te conozco. Admito que te oculté una buena parte, y que hay mucho que todavía no sabes, pero he sido sincero en mis intenciones contigo. Quise conocerte, y cortejarte, todavía estoy dispuesto a hacer ambas.

—Sólo si me prometes que serás totalmente honesto conmigo, y eso es dejar de usar máscaras y de encubrir tu pasado.

—No quiero arriesgarte.

—Lo harás si no eres capaz de decirme la verdad de ti, toda la verdad.

Y él se pasa una mano entre sus cabellos rojizos, jalándolos. Ahora sí que lo he exasperado. ¿Lo habré empojado muy lejos? No es su zona de confort, sin duda, mas no sé si es buena idea hacerlo.

—Lo juro, seré honesto contigo. No digas que no te advertí.

—Ya lo sé.

Y el silencio reina nuevamente, en una atmósfera tan densa que podría asfixiarnos a ambos. Bueno, al menos conseguí un juramento de su parte, es más de lo que había esperado.

—No creo que sea todo, hay algo más que te molesta.

— ¿Y ahora crees leer mis pensamientos?

—Digo lo que veo. Te hice una promesa y aun así no estás satisfecha. Elsa, eres transparente, tu cuerpo delata cómo te sientes, siempre. Ahora tienes las manos en puños y te estás mordiendo las mejillas— _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan observador? ¿Es mucho pedir que me deje en paz un minuto?_

—Bien, sí sigo molesta, pero si lo digo vamos a discutir de nuevo.

—Sólo dímelo, creí que acordamos no mentir ni ocultarnos cosas.

—Es… quiero saberlo, ¿Lo lamentas siquiera? Haber ilusionado a mi hermana, haber jugado conmigo…

—No. Sé que es probablemente una de las cosas más egoístas que he hecho en toda mi vida, y que es posible que jamás me perdones, pero no me arrepiento de mis decisiones. De no haberlo hecho, no te habría conocido. No estaríamos aquí ahora— _¿Cómo hace para que algo terrible se escuche así?_ Sus palabras son un veneno dulce, como vino frutal, mezclado con miel y cianuro.

—Tampoco es que esperara una disculpa.

—Será mejor que no—dice con su voz de terciopelo, acariciando son suavidad mi brazo.

—No abuses de mi confianza.

—Sólo digo algo que es cierto.

Ahora está mucho más cerca de mí, siento el calor que emana de su cuerpo, y su olor, ambos igual de embriagadores. Y sus ojos verdes, tan intensos, son como dos llamas verdes, se clavan en los míos de una forma que hace que mi interior se revuelva, se derrita y se encienda, todo al mismo tiempo… Luego están sus labios, labios…

Estoy cansada de renunciar a lo que quiero, lo he hecho por más de trece años, siendo negligente conmigo misma. Toda mi vida ha sido dolor y sacrificio, restricciones, reglas, renunciar a lo que deseaba. Esta vez será diferente. Sé lo que quiero, pero me asustaba admitirlo. Admitirlo, y poder obtenerlo. Ya no tengo miedo, saltaré al vacío de una buena vez, si salgo herida, está bien, al menos habré hecho algo que realmente quiero.

Besar al hombre que jugó con mi hermanita. Al hombre que nubla mi juicio y mi razón, que me confunde con su sola presencia. Al que deseo de una manera que no me creía capaz. No es correcto de muchas formas, pero estoy harta de hacer lo correcto.

Su rostro está tan cerca del mío, es cosa de voltearme un poco… si lo pienso mejor, me arrepentiré, así que solo cierro los ojos y deslizo mi boca sobre la suya. Le he sorprendido, sin duda, pero no tarda en responder. Sus labios arden contra los míos, tan cálidos, tan suaves, tan dulces… todo lo que sé es que el mundo podría acabar ahora, y no me importaría en absoluto. Se separa de mí un segundo, y yo estoy respirando con dificultad. Una de sus manos se posa en mi cintura, y la otra detrás de mi cuello. Le rodeo con mis brazos, y su calor se expande por mi cuerpo de una forma deliciosa. Y ahora comienza la verdadera acción, me ve a los ojos una vez, antes de atacar fieramente mis labios. No alcanzo a detener el sonido que escapa, una especie de suspiro y gemido… abro la boca un segundo, y su lengua encuentra la mía. Nunca pensé que esto se sintiera tan bien, que lo disfrutaría tanto. Cada fibra nerviosa se enciende en llamas, mi cuerpo entero se siente como si estuviese ardiendo. Y él se mueve con experticia total dentro de mi boca, su lengua juega con la mía, hace que esto sea tan sencillo. Dada mi falta de experiencia, no creí que pudiera reaccionar así, pero mi cuerpo responde por su cuenta, le devuelvo el beso con un ímpetu similar al suyo. Y siento la cabeza como en una nube, me está faltando el aire, y mi corazón late salvajemente contra mi pecho.

Cuando nos separamos, ambos jadeamos, y le veo a los ojos una vez más. Con las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos vidriosos, los labios ligeramente hinchados, y húmedos, nunca me ha parecido más atractivo. Me dedica una sonrisa torcida, y le sonrío de vuelta lo mejor que puedo. No me interesa si es un error, lo deseo, con todas mis fuerzas. Pero me aterra ir más allá de esto. Un beso francés es mucho más de lo que tenía en mente, no quiero ir tan deprisa.

—No creí que te atreverías a besarme—dice en un tono bajo y sedoso.

—Hay mucho de mí que aún no sabes.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esta parte de ti, la osadía te sienta perfecta.

—Lo sé, pero quiero tomar esto con calma.

—Entiendo, pero no significa que esté de acuerdo. No ahora que sé que tienes esa pasión dentro de ti.

—Tendrás que aprender a controlarte.

—Yo sí me controlo. Tú, por otra parte, te deshiciste a mitad del beso.

—No presumas.

—No es algo malo, me gusta que seas así—dice mientras pasa sus dedos entre mi cabello.

Es tarde, y aun así me siento más despierta que nunca. Las partes de mi cuerpo que tocan las suyas se sienten vibrantes con vida… y mis labios, aún siento cosquilleos gracias a él. No obstante, sé que si nos quedamos, esto no terminará bien. Prefiero dejarlo hasta aquí, así evitamos cualquier otro posible error fatal.

Nos quedamos unos minutos junto a la chimenea. Le abrazo mientras vemos las figuras que crea en el fuego. Una de ellas es una rosa, y hace una réplica más pequeña de ella en la palma de su mano, para que pueda verla mejor. Los hombres comunes regalan flores, Hans regala muestras vivientes de su talento.

Me relajo tanto que estoy a punto de quedarme dormida en este lugar. Es ahí cuando él sugiere que lo dejemos por hoy. Como siempre, me acompaña hasta la puerta de mi habitación, y esta vez, se despide con un beso suave en mis labios. No creo que pueda dormir, con todo lo que ha pasado en el día, con esta avalancha de emociones en conflicto. Y con el recuerdo lúcido de su boca sobre la mía… _¿quién necesita dormir?_

* * *

A/N: Feliz viernes de actualización del fic *-* han pasado 84 años desde la última vez que subí uno T^T mi vida ha sido estudiar y dar exámenes, todos los días. Pasé varias noches sin dormir, y el fanfic estaba triste y abandonado…

Tenía esto planeado desde hace tanto c': al fin lo terminé, y sigo trabajando en el próximo, que espero poder subir en menos tiempo. No olviden dejar un review con su opinión ^-^


	12. Que Comience el Show

**Que Comience el Show**

Me levanto a primera hora de la mañana para salir a dar un paseo con mi caballo. Aún sigue oscuro, salvo por unas vetas anaranjadas en el cielo, algo bastante inusual, en los últimos meses no se habían visto los colores del amanecer, solo el cambio de oscuridad a parcialmente iluminado. Lo tomaría como una buena señal, pero eso sería ser crédulo, no nací ayer, y definitivamente no me dejaría guiar por un signo voluble como éste. Además, ya tengo toda la suerte que necesito.

Eso me recuerda nuevamente la noche anterior. A Elsa, esa mujer que es mi perdición, mi vicio y mi salvación, todo al mismo tiempo. Y al fin pude besarla. Honestamente, no creí que fuera ella quien diese el primer paso, pensaba que tendría que darle un tiempo antes de hacerlo yo mismo. No me quejo, hace tanto que quería hacer esto, y hay tanto que quiero hacerle, y sé que ella estaría dispuesta… Demonios, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella de ese modo, al menos por ahora. Pero es tan difícil, con esos labios húmedos, el aliento que le puedo robar con solo rozar su boca, y su cuerpo apegado al mío, aferrándose, buscando la manera de acercarse más…

Si sigo por esa línea de pensamientos, me daré de bruces contra un poste. Ya tendré tiempo, en la noche, cuando la tenga a mi disposición nuevamente. De momento debo concentrarme en hacer mis actividades cotidianas sin caer en la tentación. Pero, ¡Dios, la carne es tan débil! No creí que llegaría a este punto, a depender físicamente de una mujer… aunque no es una mujer cualquiera, no, es una entre miles, y si hay una fémina capaz de hacerme caer, es ella. Maldita sea mi suerte, de todas las cosas que creí que encontraría en Arendelle, esta es la que menos esperaba, terminar con la mente plagada de pensamientos lujuriosos por la reina.

Para el momento en que tengo preparado el equipo de montar, y a Sitron bien cubierto, el cielo sigue sin iluminarse por completo. No planeo ir tan lejos como otras veces, tardaría mucho en subir y bajar del centro de la ciudad, así que me dirijo al jardín oculto que encontré hace unas dos semanas, el mismo que le mostré a Elsa. Ya nadie lo mantiene, no he visto jardineros rondando, mucho menos guardias en la entrada. Ni siquiera sé quién es el propietario, mientras no me denuncien por allanamiento de propiedad privada, todo estará bien.

Me detengo en la pérgola que está en el corazón del sitio y bajo de mi caballo. Me siento en la banca de piedra a observar el paisaje, con el cielo aclarándose con cada segundo, y a escuchar los silbidos del viento. Una de las razones por las que me gusta este lugar, fuera de la brisa y las hojas moviéndose, no se oye sonido alguno. Es tranquilo y solitario. Me considero un hombre extrovertido, pero en ocasiones necesito huir de las masas de gente, perderme por unos minutos, imaginar que soy una especie de observador externo, un testigo apartado de ese mundo indómito y agobiante. En las cortes de las Islas del Sur los nobles decían que los Westergård tenemos complejo de "pavo real", que estando en el centro de la atención, sacamos a relucir la cola de plumas policromas, amantes de la atención. Se equivocan, no gozamos de la atención que obtenemos, no todos. Es cierto que nos gusta estar en el centro, donde dan todos los reflectores. Sin embargo, llega un punto en el que te agotas de llevar puesta la máscara, en que has dado tantas funciones que sólo ruegas por que termine pronto la jornada.

Vine aquí para aclarar un poco mis ideas. Sé que hice un buen avance con la reina en la madrugada, pero me preocupa que esté lejos de ser como lo tenía planeado. No, me temo que está afectándome en un nivel más profundo. No diría que la amo, no, no soy tan débil como para dejarme gobernar por un sentimiento tan absurdo e inestable. Pero sí sé que me importa demasiado como para poder utilizarla como a una pieza de un juego de damas. No, no podría hacerle daño. Además, la muy maldita me hizo jurarle que le diré la verdad. La verdad, la verdad, ¿para qué diablos quiere saberla? No confío tanto en ella, no puedo tocar temas tan delicados como los de mi historia familiar. Los engaños, infidelidades, los homicidios, hay una lista interminable de cosas que no debe saber, no hasta que exista un compromiso mayor entre nosotros. O que pueda intercambiar un secreto escabroso por otro. No, no lo creo, su familia parece estar limpia. Parece, esa es la palabra clave. Tal vez haya algo más que pueda saber de su linaje. Sé que su bisabuelo no llegó al poder de forma limpia, fue una invasión, tomó muchos territorios por la fuerza. Puede que haya algo por ahí que me sirva. Pero no puedo extorsionarla, me sentiría culpable por ello. Culpa, odio la maldita culpa, no sirve más que para hacerte miserable.

Por otro lado, por más que la besara, sin testigos no cuenta para la corte. Tengo que hacerlo en público, en el momento preciso. Podría invitarla a un paseo y besarla en la entrada del palacio, donde hay suficientes personas como para iniciar un rumor. Sé que cuento con la aprobación de la gran mayoría de los nobles de Arendelle, incluso de algunos miembros de su parlamento, no debería tener mayor dificultad para dar a conocer nuestro status.

Hablando de parlamento, debería dar una vuelta y visitar su departamento, sería conveniente tener aliados dentro del poder legislativo. No planeo influenciarlos ni nada por el estilo, pero sí enterarme de lo que están planeando. Para Arendelle los parlamentarios son realmente importantes, diría que casi tanto como la corona. Tener una buena relación con ellos es indispensable.

Saco el reloj de bolsillo, son las siete y cuarto. Llevo un buen rato acá, no se supone que me quedara por tanto. Pero antes de irme, saco una manzana del bolso que amarré a la montura, y un cuchillo. Saco dos trozos para mí y el resto es para Sitron. Le lanzo la manzana y él la atrapa en el aire, un truco que le enseñé cuando era apenas un potrillo.

Bien, hora de irnos. Estoy a punto de subir al caballo cuando algo llama mi atención. Una pequeña y reluciente mota verde en medio del manto de nieve. Me acerco a ver de más cerca. Son flores, pequeñas flores blancas con forma de campaña, hojas y sépalos redondeados, y tallos con un tinte rojo. Campanilla ártica, si mi memoria no falla. Es nativa de las regiones del norte. Y más importante, es la primera flor silvestre que he visto desde que el invierno comenzó. Es más, es la primera planta que ha crecido en medio del hielo. Y no es una sola mata, a la distancia se ve que hay varias manchas verdes en la nieve. Puede que el invierno no sea eterno después de todo. Tomo un puñado de campanillas y me dirijo nuevamente hacia el castillo.

A esta hora el palacio recobra la vida, la gente empieza a circular por los pasillos cumpliendo cada uno con su deber. Y, por supuesto, mi querida Reina de las Nieves no es la excepción. La encuentro en su oficina, bebiendo algún líquido humeante, sentada en su escritorio con una pila de papeles ordenados en archivadores. Vaya mujer, no deja el trabajo por un segundo, hasta madruga para poder avanzar más. Aunque se le ve de mejor ánimo que otros días.

—Buen día, majestad—le saludo haciendo una reverencia.

—Buen día, Hans—responde ella con una sonrisa traviesa—. Creí que habíamos dejado las formalidades.

—Últimamente me he tomado demasiadas libertades contigo, quería hacer algo para arreglarlo.

—No es necesario, estamos solos.

—Solos o no, debería respetarte.

—Tú lo has dicho, _deberías_.

—Es tan duro ser caballero estando cerca de ti.

—Por favor, ambos sabemos que prefieres no serlo.

—Relájate, es muy temprano para que me acuses por mis acciones. Además, te traje un obsequio—y saco del interior de mi chaqueta el ramo de campanillas silvestres, que ella toma en sus manos y observa unos segundos, sin emitir sonido alguno, ni muestra cambios en su expresión.

—Es difícilmente un presente adecuado para una reina, pero pensé que querrías verlas.

—Significa…

—Significa que hiciste algo muy bien.

— ¿De dónde las sacaste?

—Del jardín al que te llevé hace unos días.

— ¿Crecieron en el hielo?

—Así es, parte del terreno se descongeló, vi unos cuantos pedazos sin nieve, sólo plantas.

—Es increíble. No pensé que el invierno acabaría.

—No estoy seguro de si vaya a acabarse, no aún.

—Es lo más cercano a un deshielo.

—Eso espero, pero ahora te queda la parte difícil, descongelar a Arendelle.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo.

—Despertaste optimista esta mañana. ¿Estaría bien suponer que es gracias a mi beso experto? —le susurro con voz ronca mientras me inclino sobre su escritorio. Y ella se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

—No seas presumido, fue un beso nada más.

—Fueron tres, y, según recuerdo, apenas podías respirar después de ellos.

— ¿Si te digo que sí, te callarás?

—Es posible.

—De acuerdo, tus labios de seda me dejaron sin aliento—dice fingiendo un desmayo en su asiento.

—Graciosa—le dedico mis mejores ojos en blanco.

—Creí que era lo que querías oír.

—Un simple _sí_ habría sido suficiente.

—Como digas—dice antes de sorber un poco de lo que al parecer, por el olor, es café.

— ¿No crees que consumes demasiada cafeína? —cada vez que la visito en su estudio, la encuentro bebiendo, es como una especie de alcoholismo, sólo que con otro tipo de bebida.

—Sin café no podría estar lúcida.

—Tienes que dejarlo, te harás daño. Además, yo perfectamente puedo mantenerte lúcida— _en especial por las noches en su alcoba._

—Que nos besáramos no implica que vaya a acostarme contigo.

—Yo no dije eso—y ahí está esa mirada de exasperación.

—Fingiré que te creo, sólo porque es muy temprano para discutir.

—Te lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué.

Perfecto, está de buen humor hoy, lo que significa un dolor de cabeza menos para mí. Es momento de bajar mis cartas.

—Si no estás muy ocupada, quisiera que me acompañaras a dar una cabalgata corta.

—Se está volviendo una costumbre para ti el sacarme de mi trabajo y llevarme a sitios desiertos.

—Prefiero lugares privados, detesto tener escoltas que arruinen el momento—digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Y que vean cómo te aprovechas de una dama.

—No es aprovecharse si ella lo desea también.

—Adivinaré, ahora vas a prometerme que te portarás bien mientras estemos juntos.

—Siempre lo digo, y siempre lo cumplo.

—Te doy un punto por eso, salvo por las veces en que pierdes el control.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Recuerda la vez que congelé tu brazo.

—Cómo olvidarlo, todavía siento la piel sensible por las heridas.

—En verdad lo lamento.

—Lo sé, no parabas de repetirlo una y otra vez mientras me curabas.

— ¿Cómo está ahora? No te he vuelto a preguntar desde que sucedió.

—Ya casi sana por completo—digo mientras me arremango la chaqueta y camisa para mostrarle la piel de mi brazo. Luce mucho mejor, aunque es un tono más blanca en las partes dañadas, y tiene unas cuantas zonas rosadas, pero nada de extrema gravedad.

Para sorpresa mía, ella recorre las cicatrices con las puntas de los dedos, trazando delicadamente las marcas. Es casi eléctrica la sensación de su piel contra la mía, sobre todo en la capa de piel regenerada. Y no quiero que se aparte, en absoluto.

— ¿Aún te duele? —pregunta ella en voz baja.

—No, lo prometo. Ya puedes dejar de culparte.

—Esto no puedes negar que pasó por error mío.

—No lo niego, sólo digo que no quiero que estés molesta. Al menos yo no lo estoy, aunque admito haber te maldecido por dentro unas cuantas veces.

— ¿No que intentabas ser un caballero?

—Es mucho trabajo, prefiero quedarme tal cual soy ahora.

—Si tú lo dices.

Y así es cómo paso el resto de la hora, distrayendo a la reina de sus deberes para mi beneficio. Suena terrible puesto así, me gusta más la idea de que le brindo mi compañía mientras ella está en su horario laboral. Y sí que le hace falta un descanso, cosa que pienso darle ahora. Es un gran peso para una sola persona, un rey a su lado le serviría para lidiar con parte de esa carga. No digo que sea incapaz de gobernar, como algunos de los nobles piensan, sólo que si sigue así, el cansancio la consumirá.

Era una mañana agradable, pasando así el tiempo con Elsa, hablando de asuntos triviales, hasta que tuvimos que partir a una reunión del Concejo de Nobles. Lo único que podía arruinar el buen ánimo mío y de la reina era una charla de Weselton. Llevaba mucho tiempo callado, tenía que pasar, era cuestión de que encontrara una excusa semi-decente para volver a quejarse de _la hechicera_. Y la parvada de imbéciles resentidos decidió escucharlo. Como si la milésima parte de lo que dice tuviese sentido. Como si fuera poco haber tenido que "enterrar" a su hermana ayer. Pero tiene la razón en una cosa: Elsa no ha demostrado un avance real del control de sus poderes desde que comenzamos a entrenar, al menos no ante ellos, y mostrarles las flores silvestres que le regalé será tan útil como que haga nevar otra vez.

Así que por el momento estamos condenados, a menos que Elsa encuentre la manera de deshacer parte de su hechizo, y rápido. Son las tres y media, y la presentación será a las cinco. Tenemos hasta entonces para pensar en alguna solución. Y para variar, ella está hecha un atado de nervios. Perfecto, ahora estamos jodidos.

La he visto practicar las veces suficiente como para confiar en que sabe lo que hace, pero temo que la ansiedad le haga perder los estribos. Lo que tiene que hacer es demostrar sus habilidades, que vean algunos trucos y luego los deshaga, tiene que entender que puede manejarlo, pero que aún no puede descongelar a Arendelle. Nos comprará un poco de tiempo, pero ahora, y si es que lo logra hacer bien, tendremos que trabajar más en esto. Más de dos meses, uno creería que es tiempo suficiente para que aprendiera algo útil.

La culpa también es mía, un buen maestro ya habría figurado qué demonios hacer. A partir de ahora, voy a investigar un poco más. Volver al método científico, recolectar datos y formular algunas hipótesis. Debe haber alguien que sepa, o al menos alguna fuente bibliográfica o una leyenda que hable acerca de los de _nuestro tipo_. Asumo que, si nosotros dos tenemos este tipo de dones, es probable que haya más gente así, digo, no creo que seamos los únicos con esta particularidad. O al menos que haya existido alguien capaz de hacer algo similar. Buscaré entre relator mitológicos, incluso historias de los campesinos y viajeros visitantes. Maldición, no podemos ser los únicos, ¿o sí?

Pero primero es lo primero, tengo que apoyar a Elsa ahora. No ha dicho una sola palabra desde que dejamos la sala de reuniones. Y su rostro no delata su humor, pero sí sus manos inquietas que juegan con la falda negra de su vestido.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hacer?

—Sí… no… no estoy segura.

—Puedes decírmela, no voy a criticarte.

—Es sólo una idea tonta, no creo que funcione.

—Sólo dilo, no pierdes nada por contarla.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos para poder verla mejor. Aparto los cabellos que se salieron de su trenza. Sus hermosos ojos azules, llenos de color contra esa piel tan clara, están llenos de preocupación. No me gusta verla así, no sabiendo la mujer vibrante de vitalidad que es en realidad.

—Pensaba en una muestra al exterior, quería probar algunos adornos de hielo en el castillo.

—Eso nunca lo has hecho— _y me preocupa que funcione correctamente sin dañar a los espectadores._

—No que tú supieras, recuerda que cree un palacio hecho completamente de hielo.

—Pero esto es diferente, allí estabas sola, ahora tendrás un público amplio. ¿Crees que puedas manejarlo? —la veo tragar saliva al escuchar lo que le acabo de decir.

—Eso espero.

—No basta con esperarlo, tienes que ser capaz.

—Lo soy—y sé que no miente, su postura, la voz y el rostro lo expresan perfectamente. Lo único que pido es que conserve esa confianza a la hora de la presentación.

—Confío en ti—digo apoyando mi frente en la suya.

—No voy a fallar, no esta vez.

Beso su mejilla antes de dejarla, necesita algo de tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. Detesto tener que separarme de ella, pero sé que si me quedo, sólo la podré más nerviosa. Es cuestión de fe, supongo, ahora nos queda sentarnos y esperar por un milagro. Quiero hacer algo, odio la inanición, necesito ser útil, y no puedo, no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora. Si ella falla, nos vamos al diablo todos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

* * *

Son las cinco en punto, y hay una buena masa de gente reunida en las afueras del castillo, expectantes, lo que pase ahora definirá un cambio radical. Algunos han venido a apoyar a su reina, se ven ansiosos, pero con ese brillo particular de quien tiene esperanza de que todo saldrá bien, y también están los buitres que han venido por el simple placer de ver a Elsa caer, si es que no logra dar una buena impresión, y otros tantos se mantienen circunspectos, reacios a manifestar preferencias por algún bando en particular. Esos son los que me dan más mala espina, cuando no puedes leer sus rostros, no sabes lo que puedan estar pensando. Veo a Weselton dando otro discurso energético, pero apenas consigue la atención de algunos miembros de la Corte, ya sea por lástima o porque no hay nada mejor que hacer en este momento.

De pronto se abren las puertas del castillo y la reina aparece. Se dirige hacia mí sin vacilar, no ve ni escucha a nadie más en el gentío. Parece concentrada, cada paso que da está perfectamente calculado, igual que su actitud fría e indiferente, como si no le importara lo que está a punto de hacer. Tal parece que tiene madera de actriz, le servirá bastante para lo que sea que nos depare el hado.

—Estoy lista—dice ella al llegar.

—Así parece, ahora tienes que impresionarlos.

—A eso vine—me gusta cuando manifiesta confianza, la manera en que sonríe y el brillo desafiante en sus ojos cuando le presentan un reto es simplemente hermoso.

—No importa lo que pase, no te voy a dar la espalda—digo atrayendo su figura delgada hacia la mía, en un abrazo que dura una eternidad. _Después de todo, ambos estaríamos condenados si ella falla, pienso disfrutar de esto todo el tiempo posible._

—Gracias—susurra suavemente en mi oído.

Sus ojos buscan los míos una vez más. Me inclino para besarla en los labios, cosa que nos gana una ola de murmullos por parte de los testigos. Bien, ahora sí estamos comprometidos ante sus ojos, ya no se puede dar marcha atrás. Una vez que nos desenredamos, ella camina hacia el centro del patio delantero, la marea de gente se aparta para dejarla pasar, algo así como cuando Moisés habría separado las aguas según relato bíblico.

—Saludo a todos los presentes, y me disculpo por la sencillez de lo que verán a continuación, dado el escaso tiempo para preparar una muestra elaborada. Están aquí para conocer el progreso de mi entrenamiento, que ha sido llevado a cabo con dificultad, pues nadie sabe con certeza cómo solucionar esto, pero planeo seguir trabajando en ello, si me lo permiten. Temo que aún queda un largo camino por recorrer antes de que pueda reparar el daño que he hecho, pero deben saber que se han efectuado todas las acciones posibles para ello.

En cuanto termina, cierra los ojos y comienza a trabajar. El piso se cubre de hielo, como un lago congelado, perfectamente liso y con una marca en el centro, de triángulos y polígonos que forman un copo de nieve gigante en el centro. No es resbaloso, y es idéntico al del castillo de hielo en las montañas. En el límite, surgen arcos con un diseño nórdico, como los que aparecerían en un libro de arte de la región escandinava. En el tejado de las torres se repite la misma forma, y se cubren de hielo azul, coronado por copos de nieve de gran tamaño, delgados y extendidos, como antenas cuidadosamente labradas en cristal. Los muros del palacio se cubren de enredaderas blancas, miles de pequeñas hojas centelleantes que forman espirales ascendentes. Es hermoso, cada fragmento captura la luz y la refleja como diamantes policromos, es realmente impresionante. Algo así es digno de ser descrito es un poema épico, como la fortaleza de un rey de los legendarios elfos del norte, o la guarida de una náyade de la nieve.

Debo haber estado mirando fijamente un buen rato, antes de observar a los demás asistentes, todos ellos absortos, como encandilados por la belleza del palacio. Definitivamente cambiará la opinión de muchos, hasta ahora sólo conocían las desventajas de las habilidades de Elsa, ahora están viendo una fracción mínima de lo que puede hacer, apenas un vistazo de las maravillas que podría lograr. Saben que es oscuro y poderoso, pero ahora verán el otro lado. Lo estéticamente atractivo influye bastante, la belleza, aun cuando no tiene ninguna relación, es percibida como sinónimo de bien, ante los ojos del ignorante algo así de hermoso no podría ser perverso. Como la misma reina, es demasiado angelical para ser vista como una bruja o un súcubo, con su cabello rubio, ojos celestes, rasgos suaves y femeninos, bien podría ser una de las _Madonnas_ de Botticelli.

Y a Weselton podría perfectamente salirle humo por la cabeza si no fuese por el frío del ambiente. Los opositores de la reina se muestran escépticos, puedo adivinar lo que están pensando, que esto no prueba nada, que es sólo una puesta en escena para entretener a los débiles de mente, y bla, bla, bla. Como sea, no son la mayoría, y el resto estará lo suficientemente embobados como para no dejarse llevar por las opiniones negativas. Ahora nos queda trabajar más que nunca en descongelar el reino, y en limpiar la imagen de la corona. Ganarse el corazón del pueblo, porque el miedo ya lo tienen, y evita que se subleven, pero un líder amado es mucho más poderoso y fuerte que uno que es odiado por sus propios súbditos.

—Extraordinario—dice el conde de Tvedestrand.

—En efecto, es una muestra magnifica—señala el joven duque de Lillehammer.

—No esperaba menos de nuestra reina—concuerda el marqués de Drammen. _Claro, cuando hace algo bien es su reina. Pero cuando no, todos piensan en destituirla._

—No debemos celebrar antes de tiempo, en estos asuntos se debe ser prudente—dice el anciano conde Vossevangen, tan críptico como siempre.

—Estoy de acuerdo, unos cuantos trucos no prueban que esté bajo control—habla el barón de Arkiva, que hace pocos segundos observaba boquiabierto las esculturas de hielo.

—En eso se equivoca—le interrumpo—, la reina es perfectamente capaz de deshacer su hechizo, sólo necesita algo más de tiempo.

—Joven príncipe, entiendo que sus sentimientos por la reina le hagan confiar en ella, pero nosotros necesitamos más que confianza para creer que es posible acabar con este invierno eterno—contesta Vossevangen.

—No es sólo confianza, si lo que acaba de ver no es prueba suficiente, pues vea algunos de los campos de Arendelle, hay pequeños espacios que amanecieron descongelados—replico.

—Alteza, milord, si me permiten hablar, he visto algunas partes que ya se están deshielando. Amanecieron partes de la tierra sin nieve—dice un obrero rural, que por más humilde que sea su imagen, logra ser escuchado por los nobles de alto rango. Curioso, en momentos como este, los títulos dejan de ser primordiales.

—Es cierto, algunos de mis inquilinos reportaron casos similares esta mañana—agrega el barón de Skiel.

Y así se arma una plática acalorada y un intercambio de opiniones variadas entre los asistentes. Muchos aseguran haber visto sectores sin nieve, da igual si es verdad o no, apoyo es apoyo. Aunque queda un grupo de escépticos que hasta que no vean el cielo despejado, condenarán a la reina. Esto es un punto muerto, no tiene sentido discutir con esta gente, independiente de su postura. Están demasiado polarizados como para tener una conversación civilizada. Mientras hablan, me escabullo por entre medio de la multitud hasta llegar donde está Elsa. Ella mantiene una conversación con algunas mujeres nobles, entre ellas Pauline, la escolta que no había visto en un buen tiempo. Están ocupadas, será mejor no interrumpir.

En lugar de ir con las damas, me dirijo a donde se encuentran los soldados de la guardia real y entablo una conversación con el jefe. Es un tipo agradable, unos diez años mayor que yo. Tenemos algunos intereses en común. Puede que en otra ocasión le invite un trago. Ahora sería muy mal visto, no puedo desaparecer de un acto público para eso.

* * *

Son cerca de las once de la noche y sigo sin encontrar algo útil. Vine a la biblioteca hace unas dos horas para empezar a estudiar un poco más, puede que haya algún libro de leyendas o algún registro de casos extraños en que pueda aparecer algo de información sobre la gente con poderes. Es extraño, me parece tan normal como respirar, mientras que al común de la gente le parecería un acto de hechicería. No lo sé, nunca he pensado en mí mismo como un brujo o hechicero. Suena demasiado fantasioso, más superstición que algo tangible.

Saco del estante otro tomo de una enciclopedia que trata de mitología nórdica. Enciendo la leña de la chimenea y me acomodo sobre el sillón que está junto a ella, con una pequeña copa de brandy a mi lado. Es cómodo, imagino que los reyes anteriores usaban este lugar como refugio del resto de la gente, para relajarse un poco.

Encuentro historias de los dioses, batallas, leyendas de Odín, cánticos a Loki y Thor, relatos de Freya, nada realmente relevante. Sigo ojeando el libro hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me distrae. Es Elsa, que vino más temprano que de costumbre. A decir verdad, no esperaba que viniera hoy.

—No pensé que vendrías.

—Vine a que me distraigas un rato.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, mi reina.

—He estado todo el día hablando con nobles, soldados, generales, y aldeanos. Un rato a solas contigo me vendría bien.

—Te ves cansada. Deberías relajarte un poco—le sugiero mientras sirvo un poco de licor para ofrecérselo. Sorprendentemente lo acepta. Le da un buen trago, antes de toser un poco. Supongo que no había bebido algo tan fuerte hasta este momento.

—Esto es terrible, no sé cómo puedes beberlo—dice Elsa, haciendo una mueca.

—Es para entrar en calor, y calmar tus nervios. A demás, puede que termine gustándote.

—Si tú lo dices…

—No voy a emborracharte, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—No sé si creerte.

—Por mucho que me agrade la idea, no quiero pasar así esta noche.

—Vaya, y yo que creía que no podías ser un caballero de verdad.

—Considéralo un acto de buena voluntad.

—Qué generoso de tu parte.

—Puedo ser encantador si me lo propongo—le digo con una voz suave que sé que la derrite por dentro.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? —responde ella para cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Vine a estudiar algo de mitología nórdica.

—No sabía que te interesaran las leyendas de mi tierra—añade ella, seguido de un sorbo de licor.

—Verás, intento encontrar algo de información acerca de nosotros, de la gente con poderes extraños.

—No creo que lo logres, ya intenté hacer eso hace años, no hay mucho que sirva. Lo más cercano que llegué a leer fue una leyenda de la 'Reina de las Nieves'. Más un cuento para niños que una historia seria.

—De todas formas quiero intentarlo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

—Podríamos hacerlo juntos.

—Sólo quieres una excusa para retenerme acá.

—No has dicho que no.

—Bien, lo haré. Por el bien de mi pueblo y nada más—dice ella, para luego beber lo que quedaba en su copa.

Me siento junto a ella, de forma que quedamos realmente cerca. Ahora que me detengo a observarla, noto que sus mejillas están rosadas, los ojos vidriosos, y la veo más relajada que de costumbre. Es posible que el alcohol esté haciendo efecto. Bueno, no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad. Hay cosas que no podría decirle estando ambos sobrios.

—Siento… curiosidad, por la noche anterior. Dime, ¿fue tu primer beso?—desvía la mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizan aún más. _Sí, sí que lo fue._

—No quiero alimentar tu ego.

—No es cuestión de ego. Lo digo porque me resulta inconcebible que nadie se atreviera a gozar de tu boca. Debería ser un delito dejar que se desperdicie sin ser besada.

—Te recuerdo que mi adolescencia fue todo menos normal, teniendo poderes extraños y aislándome del mundo. Era imposible que tuviera una relación con alguien.

—Bueno, al menos eso significa que descubrirás muchas cosas conmigo.

—Sé perfectamente lo que pasa en relaciones de parejas, Hans. No me trates como a una niñita.

—Una cosa es saberlo, otra distinta es vivirlo.

—No creo que esté lista para… _eso_ , quiero que vayamos más despacio.

—Como quieras—le susurro mientras acaricio sus manos.

Ahora me detengo a observar otras cosas. Con el vestido negro se ve más blanca aun, y más perfecta si es posible. Ni una sola peca o mancha en la inmaculada piel de su pecho y cuello. ¿Cómo es que una prenda fúnebre puede hacerla resaltar tanto? La boca de un color oscuro, brillante y sugestivo, su olor tan embriagador como el licor que acaba de beber. Demonios, no quiero ir despacio. Quiero probarla una y otra vez, quiero que sea mía. Y al mismo tiempo quiero que ella lo desee también, no voy a hacerlo sin su consentimiento. Maldita sea, odio la ironía.

—No me veas así, también te deseo, pero necesito más tiempo.

Estoy a punto de contestarle que no me debe explicaciones, cuando ella me interrumpe sellando su boca sobre la mía. ¡Diablos, que se siente bien tenerla así! Podría morir ahora y moriría como un hombre feliz. Si debo esperar mil años, lo haré, vale la pena esperar por ella.

* * *

A/N: día 38 sin postear fanfiction, aún no he muerto, pero temo por mi salud mental después de tener un mes de exámenes.

Pd: puede que suba alguna que otra cosilla en octubre… estaba pensando en subir un one-shot con temática de vampiros (de Helsa, por supuesto XD), pero no lo esperen hasta dentro de unas dos semanas…:3

Les agradezco a todas las personas que leen, comentan, marcan como favorite y siguen la historia. No olviden dejar un review, testamento o una línea, todo es apreciado 3


	13. Exquisito Veneno

**Exquisito Veneno**

No debería haber estado despierta hasta tan tarde, hoy me he quedado dormida y perdí una hora de trabajo. Otra vez. Pero no pude evitarlo, se siente tan bien estar leyendo junto a la chimenea, con los brazos de Hans rodeándome la cintura. No pensé que pudiera acostumbrarme al calor, pero lo hice. Es agradable, su cuerpo siempre está cálido y me toca con delicadeza, cuidando de no subir demasiado su temperatura corporal para no dañarme. A demás, ahora podemos tocarnos en público, siempre con el debido recato y discreción. El rumor de que el príncipe estaría cortejándome se masificó en menos de un día. Ha pasado una semana desde que eso ocurrió, y todavía somos el tema principal de los cotilleos, en la corte y en la capital. Ahora soy una milésima parte mejor bienvenida entre ellos, la decoración del palacio los impresionó, y ahora que sé que puedo deshacer parte de mi hechizo, me atrevo a tener al menos una gota de esperanza a la que aferrarme. Aún no estoy segura de cómo pasó, pero estoy agradecida de que así fuera.

Es extraño, no ha caído nieve en semanas, y ahora hay una llovizna ligera, las gotas caen con suavidad sobre el cristal de la ventana de mi cuarto de baño. Las observo desde la bañera, sumergida casi totalmente en agua helada, me hace sentir mejor. Puede que Hans me esté acostumbrando al calor, mas el frío ha sido, es y será siempre mi naturaleza. Me gusta el agua realmente fría, me siento con más energía cuando está casi al punto de congelamiento, con una ligera capa de hielo en la superficie. También suelto una ráfaga con copos de nieve, que quedan suspendidos en el aire.

Termino de quitarme la espuma del cabello y el cuerpo, pero todavía no quiero salir de la bañera. Me recuesto de manera que solo mi cabeza queda fuera del agua. Saco las manos del agua y trazo patrones de copos y cristales de hielo en mis brazos, que quedan como unos guantes de seda iridiscentes delgadísimos, para luego hacerlos desaparecer al enjuagarme las manos. Bien, ya llevo mucho rato descansando, tengo que salir.

Tomo dos toallas bordadas y vuelvo a mi cuarto. Gerda me ha dejado sobre la cama una camisa de dormir hecha de chiffon azul marino, una bata que hace juego y un vestido azul cielo para mañana. Ahora que el período de luto ha terminado puedo vestir con colores nuevamente. No me gusta el negro, me veo extremadamente pálida con ese color. No que no sepa que soy tan blanca como la nieve, eso lo tengo absolutamente claro, pero detesto que resalte los vasos sanguíneos que se dejan ver a través de mi piel. Tampoco me gustan el rojo y el naranja para vestir, por la misma razón.

Me seco con una de las toallas y con la otra envuelvo mi cabello. Antes de vestirme observo mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo. Sería una atrocidad si lo dijese en voz alta, pero me gustan mis curvas, sé que son sensuales para cualquier hombre… cualquiera que se atreva a ir por la _Reina de las Nieves_. Mis pechos tienen la forma de las esculturas de la Grecia clásica. Una vez una partera dijo que soy muy delgada para poder darle hijos a un hombre, aunque nunca tome con seriedad sus ideas. Mi cintura es pequeña, pero mis caderas son bastante más anchas. Mis piernas son largas, mas nunca se ven por culpa de los vestidos largos. El de hielo era precioso, y dejaba que se vieran perfectamente, pero es muy provocador para la corte, aun cuando otras mujeres se vanaglorian mostrando su escote hasta poco antes de llegar a los pezones… eso es algo que nunca podré entender. Al igual que el hecho de que las escasas partes que puedo mostrar están surcadas por venas azuladas. Es lo único que realmente no me gusta de mi cuerpo, tener la piel casi transparente.

Dejo de mirarme y me coloco la camisa de dormir junto con la bata. Me seco el cabello lo mejor que puedo, sin que deje de gotear. Se terminará de secar junto a la chimenea. Rocío perfume sobre mi cuello y muñecas. No me molesto en trenzarme el pelo, perdería tiempo. No importa la cantidad de veces que vaya con Hans, siempre estoy igual de ansiosa que la primera vez.

Camino hacia la biblioteca con el sigilo de siempre. Nos hemos juntado allí todos los días, para leer, conversar y… explorar otros sentidos. Es cierto, es como descubrir un mundo nuevo estando con él. Hay tanto que las novelas y cotilleos nunca podrán contar. Como la calidez y sensación de vacío en el estómago que siento antes de que nos besemos, o la forma en que un roce suyo hace que mi piel se erice. O la manera en que sus ojos verdes brillan. Y esa sonrisa, esa que solo se dibuja en su rostro cuando estamos solo nosotros dos.

Cuando llego, Hans está recostado sobre el chaise lounge, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza, y una carta en su otra mano.

—Veo que estás cómodo—le digo, reprimiendo una sonrisilla. Se toma bastante literal la idea de 'mi casa es tu casa'.

—Podrías acompañarme—responde él, bajando el sobre y dándole palmaditas al asiento.

—Ya quisieras— _claro que quisiera tenerme acostada y apretarse contra mí._

—Por supuesto, mi reina—su voz bien podría ser el ronroneo de un gato, uno que me mira fijamente con sus centelleantes ojos verdes, que lucen especialmente hipnóticos a la luz de la fogata.

Él se endereza, dejando espacio suficiente para que me siente a su lado. En cuanto lo hago, uno de sus brazos se acomoda en mi costado. Y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —le pregunto.

—Una carta.

—No me digas—le pongo los ojos en blanco—. ¿De quién es?

—De mi hermano, Sander—dice con menos emoción de la que esperaba, como si no le preocupara en absoluto.

—Y… ¿qué te dice?

—No creo que sea un vocablo adecuado para los ojos de una dama. Además, es de hace un mes, no es tan importante.

—De todas formas quiero saberlo.

— ¿Alguna vez me dejarás en paz?

—Sólo quiero apoyarte, sé que tu relación con tu familia no es buena.

—Te lo he dicho tantas veces, Elsa, no es una buena idea entrometerse en asuntos de mi familia. En especial de mis hermanos.

—Creí que Sander era el más cercano a ti.

—Lo es, por eso no me sorprende que fuera el único que se tomó la molestia de escribirme.

Quiero saber que dice la carta, sé que es importante para él, aun cuando no lo demuestre. Pero no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer para que confíe en mí. Siempre que pregunto, cambia de tema o la conversación pasa de civilizada a acalorada en cuestión de segundos.

—No es justo, sabes mucho de mí, y yo apenas te estoy conociendo, Hans. Quiero que confíes en mí, al igual que yo confío en ti.

—Todos en Arendelle saben tu "secreto", esto es diferente.

—No todos saben lo que tú. No puedes comparar lo íntimo de nuestra relación con lo que el resto de la gente sabe de mí.

—No hablo de nuestra relación, hablo de la información que quieres.

—Vamos, puedes contármelo. La carta al menos.

—Elsa…

—Hans, tú mismo lo dijiste, planeabas casarte conmigo, y que todavía quieres hacerlo en el futuro. Si eso es cierto, en algún momento tendrás que hablar de tu familia.

—Elsa, confío en ti, eres una de las pocas personas que sabe de mis poderes, y la única mujer por la que soportaría el martirio del matrimonio. Por lo mismo, quiero protegerte. Si se llegaran a enterar de que he abierto la boca contigo, nos matarían a ambos.

—Podemos defendernos perfectamente, y estamos a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de ellos.

—Créeme, hay razones suficientes para pensarlo dos veces antes de atacar al clan Westergård.

Ya, aquí va ese discurso. Lo repite tantas veces que ya casi lo aprendo por completo. No es justo, para ninguno de los dos y él lo sabe perfectamente. Me hace sentir tan… frustrada, es como estar en un cuarto oscuro y silencioso, sin saber qué hacer para salir.

—Lamento que esto sea tan complicado—dice él, exhalando pesadamente.

—Lo sé, siempre te disculpas por lo mismo.

—Necesito que lo entiendas…

—Hans, entiendo el peligro, sé que probablemente ambos arriesguemos demasiado. Aun así tomaré el riesgo, quiero estar contigo, apoyándote… si tan solo me dejaras intentarlo.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos para verle fijamente a los ojos. Fuera de la fachada de príncipe y líder de una nación, veo a un hombre que a su corta edad ha vivido experiencias terribles, y que también teme a las consecuencias que la verdad trae consigo. Luego, una chispa de determinación, como si el debate interno hubiese llegado a una conclusión final.

—Las cosas que hago por ti, mujer—suspira, mientras retira mis manos de su rostro y las deja en medio de nosotros, pero no las suelta ni un segundo—. Realmente no puedo leerte la carta, tendrás que conformarte con un resumen.

— ¿Es muy malo?

—No tanto, pero Sander… digamos que no tiene un vocabulario muy… acorde para que lo oiga una reina. Tampoco es muy digno de una señorita el tono de sus comentarios.

—Está bien… creo…

—Verás, las cosas en casa no están muy bien. Hubo dos grandes discusiones entre mis dos hermanos mayores, Caleb y Leonard, las opiniones están divididas, la corte se está polarizando. Tal vez ya lo haya hecho, la carta es de hace varias semanas.

— ¿Qué significa?

—Que si esto sigue así, podría terminar en una guerra civil para hacerse con el poder. Si eso pasara, podría ganar cualquiera, y las islas terminarían devastadas.

La verdad no sé qué decir. Todos saben que una casa real con muchos herederos es peligrosa, pero no creí que llegarían tan rápido a este punto. Tampoco sabría a quién apoyar, pues, como uno de los país con quienes Arendelle tiene una relación estrecha, se esperará que tome cartas en el asunto y me una a la causa de alguno de los hermanos.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Básicamente lo de las peleas, cuenta que mi madre le está dando un dolor de cabeza tremendo… pregunta por qué carajo llevo más de un mes sin enviar señales de vida, y, en otras palabras, si ya me acosté contigo.

—Vaya, qué sutileza.

—Créeme, es una forma suave de decirlo.

— ¿Algo más?

—Un par de historias poco _caballerosas_ …

—Pensé que sería algo peor.

—Claro, si omites el pequeñísimo detalle de la posible guerra, no es nada terrible.

—Hans, sabes que no me refiero a eso. Pensaba que sería un homicidio, o regicidio, considerando la naturaleza de tu familia—digo intentando aliviar un poco la tensión, obteniendo el resultado contrario al que esperaba. Él re endereza y mira hacia otro lado—. ¿Hans?

—Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno de mis hermanos intente deshacerse de Caleb. No sería ninguna novedad, se sabe que hay un buen número de reyes de las Islas del Sur que fueron asesinados. Incluyendo…—hace una pausa, como si volviera al debate interno— incluyendo a mi padre.

—Lo lamento, no sabía-

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

—Fui quien trajo el tema a la conversación.

—No importa, en algún momento te habrías enterado. Al menos lo oíste de mí.

—Si no es muy poco acertado preguntarlo, ¿sabes quién lo asesinó?

—Nadie lo sabe con certeza, pero tengo mis sospechas. Mi tío, Osmond, fue rey regente después de que muriera mi padre y antes de que Caleb fuera coronado, es una de las opciones más obvias, y la que casi todos en la corte creen correcta. Sin embargo, no es el único posible culpable, su esposa, Dorea, también tiene buenas probabilidades de serlo. Además de odiar al rey, quería que su esposo ascendiera en la escala de poder. Algo así como lady Macbeth en la obra de Shakespeare. O pudo ser alguien del consejo, sólo para cambiar el gobernante por uno más fácil de manipular.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la versión oficial?

—Lo que la gente sabe es que el rey falleció producto de un accidente. Se supone que estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no poder caminar bien y caer por uno de los balcones.

— ¿No hay testigos?

—De haberlos, deben estar a 6 metros bajo tierra, pudriéndose. Por eso nadie se atreve a cuestionar en voz alta que fuera un accidente, aun cuando todos saben perfectamente que fue demasiado conveniente para muchos.

—Por eso no quería decírmelo…

—Esto es solo la punta del iceberg, Elsa. Hay muchos más secretos en mi familia.

—Y supongo que son igual de atroces.

—La mayoría, hay otros que no son de asesinatos. Los escándalos sexuales son una historia totalmente diferente—levanta ambas cejar y sonríe de un manera bastante penosa.

— ¿Es algo que quiera saber?

—Por ningún motivo—se ríe por primera vez en esta noche.

— ¿Alguno que protagonizaras? —no sé si quiero saber con qué mujeres habrá tenido aventuras, solo quiero hacerme una idea de las cosas que ha hecho.

—Si te preocupa que haya estado en una orgía o algo parecido, relájate. No hablaba de mí, entre los hermanos Westergård, soy uno de los que se consideran "tranquilos" — _No me imagino cómo serán los demás._

—Me cuesta creer eso.

—Ay, mi reina, qué cruel y fría eres conmigo.

— ¿Fría? Sí, ¿cruel? Lo suficiente para ahogarte en besos cuando te veo. ¿Te parece cruel eso?

—Sí, muy, muy cruel. Me dejas con ganas de más.

—Tendrás que aguantarte, mi príncipe.

—Yo tengo otros planes.

Un segundo después sus labios atacan los míos con fervor ardiente. Sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda, subiendo hasta alcanzar el borde de la bata, para tirar de ella. Le ayudo a quitármela, sin romper el beso. Una vez libre de la capa de tela, acaricia mi piel, lenta y tortuosamente. Yo enredo una mano en su cabello rojizo, tan suave como el terciopelo, y la otra la coloco sobre su pecho. Siento su respiración tan acelerada como la mía, su pulso tan frenético como si hubiera corrido kilómetros sin parar. Su lengua juega con la mía, y le respondo de la misma manera, aunque no tan habilidosamente como él. Luego, cuando nos apartamos un poco para recuperar el aliento, rozo su labio superior con mi lengua, justo en el centro, haciendo que se estremezca y salga un sonido gutural del fondo de su garganta. Casi nunca logro sacarle gemidos o alguna reacción así.

—Te lo juro, un día de estos vas a matarme si sigues así—dice él en el tono ronco que hace temblar mis piernas.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Hueles estupendo, y eres tan suave—susurra al tiempo que apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y acaricia mi cuello con la nariz. Se siente extraño, como un cosquilleo, pero no del tipo que me haría reír sin control, no. Es más bien del tipo que me hacer desear saber qué más sigue después de los besos y todo este juego previo. Claro que jamás se lo diría a Hans, terminaríamos haciendo algo de lo que después nos arrepentiríamos. Al menos yo estaría arrepentida. Y él no volvería a dejarme en paz, eso es seguro.

—Hans, no digas cosas así, tenemos que parar en algún punto.

—Sólo era un cumplido. Como decir que adoro la forma en que tu piel contrasta con el azul del vestido, se ve perfecta. O que tus ojos son probablemente los más hermosos que he visto en la vida.

—Ajá, o que quieres quitarme el vestido.

—Más que nada, pero respeto tus deseos.

—Eso espero, o tendré que colocarte un candado en el cinturón.

—Elsa, a veces eres demasiado inocente—se ríe, me ve con ternura y deseo, una mezcla extraña que me revuelve el estómago—. ¿Crees que eso me detendría? Algún día tienes que ver lo que hago con mi boca.

—Hans, basta.

—Te hice ruborizar—dice él, congratulándome con su sonrisa torcida.

—Ya déjame en paz.

—Pero te ves tan hermosa con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Y me estás incomodando.

—Ya, ya—me da media vuelta y abraza de manera que quedo atrapada entre sus brazos y su cuerpo, casi inmovilizada.

—Eres tan irritante.

—Igual que tú—dice mientras besa mi nuca—. Jodidamente exasperante.

— ¿Otra cosa que deba saber de tu familia?

—Que _debas_ saber, nada. Que _quieras_ saber es otra cosa.

—Está bien, que quiera saber.

—Dímelo tú, eres la que está preguntando.

—Déjame pensarlo…—no estaba preparada para esta pregunta— a ver… ¿qué otros secretos hay, además de los de tipo sexual?

—No pensé que fueras tan curiosa sobre esos temas.

—No estás contestando lo que te pregunté.

—Verás, uno de mis hermanos… esto no lo puede saber nadie más que no sea de la familia cercana, pero como ya sabes bastante… digamos que prefiere la compañía masculina por sobre la femenina.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho?

—No se lo ha dicho a nadie más que a sus amantes, pero todos lo saben, aunque nadie lo admitiría en voz alta. Klemens solo ha visitado algunas damas por cuestión de apariencias, y ha tenido una relación demasiado cercana con dos de sus escuderos.

— ¿Crees que hayan…?—dejo la pregunta abierta, y el capta el sentido perfectamente. Como una dama de la nobleza, no debo hablar de cosas como las relaciones íntimas de una pareja, y menos entre dos hombres.

—Si es que lo han hecho, no quiero saberlo—cambia de postura, y su agarre me obliga a seguirlo y reacomodarme—. Haces preguntas muy escandalosas, mi reina.

—Oh, vamos. Deberías estar acostumbrado si es que vas a estar conmigo.

—Siempre causando polémicas, mi reina. Primero los poderes, luego el vestido abierto en un lado, besarme en público, y ahora preguntar por sexo. Te hace falta una temporada dentro de un convento.

—Y a ti una eternidad en un monasterio.

—No podría, en cuanto ponga un pie dentro, los santos voltearán las cabezas—ahora sí me ha hecho reír con ganas.

—Ni que lo digas. Los monjes tampoco te aceptarían.

—Exacto. Además, tendría que convivir con ellos todo el día, rezar, pedir perdón por todo lo que he hecho, y hacer un voto de celibato, y sólo Dios sabe lo mal que todo eso me tendría.

—Entiendo, no creo que pueda ser monja. Me gusta demasiado mi libertad para causar escándalos como para dejarla por un hábito religioso.

—Sería una pérdida tremenda verte usando un hábito y un velo.

—Y a ti con el cabello rapado y una sotana.

—No me raparía, sería un pastor anglicano.

—Que Dios nos ampare si eso llega a pasar.

— ¿No crees que pueda?

—No es que cumplas precisamente con la imagen y el buen comportamiento necesarios para entrar a una orden.

—Y tampoco quiero ser un secuaz de Dios. Prefiero quedarme tal cual soy ahora.

—También te prefiero así, orgulloso, creído, y arrastrándome al lado oscuro contigo.

— ¿Así que aceptas que te llevo conmigo al infierno?

—Iría al infierno y de vuelta si eso me asegura que te quedarás conmigo.

—Bienvenida seas, mi reina de la oscuridad.

—No me llames así, suena como si fuera un súcubo seduciéndote.

—Precisamente eso eres, mi reina. O una sirena, si lo prefieres.

—Como la que atrajo a la tripulación de Odiseo.

—Claro, aunque jamás he oído tus cantos. Sólo te he escuchado tocar el violín un par de veces.

— ¿Quieres oírme cantar?

—Me encantaría, te puedo acompañar con el piano. Pero si tocamos ahora, despertaríamos a la mitad del castillo.

— ¿Qué tal mañana?

—Está bien, aunque tendremos que soportar a los nobles encima.

—Podría venir Gerda o Kai, en lugar de alguien de la corte. Además, no me agrada tener a Pauline mirándote todo el día.

— ¿Celosa, mi reina?

—Sólo cuido lo que es mío. No me gusta que vea de esa manera a mí príncipe oscuro.

—No me interesa como me mire, este incubo le pertenece sólo a una súcubo.

—Eso espero—me giro para besarlo en los labios.

—No pensé que fueras tan posesiva.

—Lo dice el que me llama " _mi_ reina" cada vez que puede.

—Te muestro respeto.

—Antes sólo me decías reina, o Elsa. El " _mi_ " lo usas desde hace poco.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—Para nada, sólo que suena posesivo.

—Bueno, es porque espero que un día seas mía—ronronea en mi oído. Después besa la piel detrás de mi oreja.

—Tendríamos que estar casados.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —planta otro beso en el mismo lugar, uno que hace que se me escape un suspiro.

—Debo conservar mi doncellez hasta el matrimonio. Y se suponía que tú también deberías mantenerte casto hasta ese momento.

—Qué normas más estúpidas.

—Yo no las inventé—digo, revolviéndole el cabello—. Y no planeo embarazarme antes de contraer matrimonio.

—Entonces casémonos pronto.

—Qué propuesta más romántica, decirle a una dama que se case contigo más deprisa para que puedas satisfacer tus deseos antes.

—No has dicho que no.

—No quiero casarme tan pronto, dame al menos unos tres o cuatro meses más.

—Será un calvario esperar hasta entonces.

—Es tiempo suficiente para que pienses en una propuesta decente.

—Para qué, ya no es una sorpresa.

—Sé más creativo. Y consigue un anillo, me gustan los zafiros.

—Te verías preciosa con uno.

—Mi otra corona tenía uno en el centro.

— ¿Y qué le sucedió?

—La perdí hace un tiempo. Cuando estaba en el palacio de hielo la tiré.

— ¿Por qué?

—No quería quedarme con un recordatorio de quien era— _de la chica frágil como un copo de nieve, que estaba consumida por el miedo a sí misma, que odiaba una parte esencial de ella. No quería ver una prueba de su cobardía, de que había huido de su hogar y de su deber intentando proteger en vano a su hermana._

Mi hermana. Cuesta tanto convencerme de que está muerta. Extraño tanto su alegría, su voz en el pasillo, al otro lado de mi puerta. O simplemente verla en el jardín del castillo. Extraño ver esa mata de cabello pelirrojo desordenado, o su sonrisa casi infantil. Supongo que una flor así de alegre no estaba destinada a sobrevivir en un mundo cruel y atiborrado de peligros.

—Elsa, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, eso creo. Sólo… acabo de acordarme de Anna, eso es todo. La extraño muchísimo.

—Todos en el castillo la extrañan.

—Y pensar que si lo hubiese permitido, ustedes se habrían casado.

—Eso no lo sabes, además, me habrías atraído de todas maneras. No sería un matrimonio estable, apenas la conocía, podría haber terminado realmente mal.

—Sería extraño tenerte como cuñado.

—Y sería el tema de todos los cotilleos el que te besara.

—No te habría besado si estuvieran con mi hermana.

—No lo sé, puedo ser realmente persuasivo.

—Si tú lo dices…

— ¿Necesitas pruebas? —sus labios recorren mi cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo de besos y mordidas. Jamás me habían besado el cuello. Se siente increíble, más que detrás de mi oreja. Definitivamente quiero que lo haga más seguido—. ¿Qué tal, mi reina?

—Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

—Eso esperaba.

Antes de que lo vuelva a hacer, me giro para quedar cara a cara con él. Deslizo mis manos desde el centro de su pecho, pasando entre sus hombros y su cuello, hasta llevar a la nuca y su cabeza. Vuelvo a pasar mis dedos entre su cabello, frotando las yemas contra su cuero cabelludo con delicadeza. Él cierra los ojos y sonríe ligeramente ante mis caricias. Luego, bajo mi mano derecha hasta llegar a una de sus patillas, que también acaricio. Son suaves, como el resto de su cabello, y ocultan su mandíbula fuerte, redondeando un poco los bordes de su rostro. Es realmente atractivo, parece cincelado en mármol por Miguel Ángel o Bernini. Los pómulos altos, la nariz fina y respingada, sus labios finos… y a eso todo lo anterior sumarle un cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado. No es justo que un hombre sea tan hermoso. Hermoso, apasionado y peligroso, como el fuego mismo, una combinación fatal que seguramente terminará consumiéndome por completo. Y no voy a detenerme a pensarlo dos veces, beberé el exquisito veneno que es estar en una relación con él.

* * *

A/N: dos chapters en un mes, ¿qué es esto? Esto es del diablo, sobre todo considerando que tuve poco tiempo libre, y que estoy trabajando en el one-shot, que va a ser un AU de vampiros, y será publicado el 31 de Octubre, of course. Como anticipo, no será en una época pasada, es más bien actual, y Hans va a tomar un papel inusual, que rara vez se ve en los fics.

En fin, como siempre, doy las gracias por leer, marcar este fic como favorito, seguir la historia y comentar :3

PD: demasiado fluff en este capítulo, me quemo. Dios, debo descargar insultos para compensarlo XD


	14. Entre Líneas

**Entre Líneas**

 _17 de Agosto de 1839_

 _A Hans, hijo de la p***, Westergård:_

 _¿Dónde diablos estás, pedazo de idiota? ¿Tanto te cuesta mandar una maldita carta? O señales de humo como los salvajes en América. Tengo que enseñarte modales. Espero que sepas que en cuanto vuelvas te voy a dar una lección de una vez por todas, cabrón._

 _Ya, hablando con seriedad, tenemos problemas. Leonard sigue desafiando las órdenes de Caleb. Sabe perfectamente lo mucho que Caleb cuida a su séquito de soldados de alto rango, y aun así se atrevió a dar de baja a cinco de ellos. Leo tiene un contraargumento para cada ley que se pueda decretar, habla con el consejo a espaldas de él, y lo interrumpió durante un anuncio público. Discuten a diario, casi se sacan la madre si no hubieran estado Runo y Rudi presentes. Verás, esa fue la primera pelea. Ayer Leo quiso crear su propia comisión dentro de las fuerzas armadas. Eso colapsó todo. El muy p*** no encontró nada mejor que meterle el dedo en el *** a Caleb justo cuando estaba más enojado._

 _En fin, las cosas no andan bien acá en casa. En otras noticias, nuestra señora madre sigue insistiendo en que despose a Genevieve de Castelmar, la sobrina nieta del rey de Portugal. No. La. Soporto. La zorra anda de reino en reino moviendo su cola, sería la burla de nuestro hogar si la desposara. Tienes suerte de que nuestra madre todavía no te haya arreglado un matrimonio._

 _Y hablando de señoritas, ¿ya te tiraste a la reina de Arendelle? Con todo el tiempo que llevas allá uno pensaría que no te quedan huecos que follarle. Quién sabe lo que le habrás hecho a la reina a estas alturas. Escuché que es fría como el hielo. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Fría como el hielo? Soy un maldito genio con las palabras. Supimos de un rumor sobre la reina hechicera, los supersticiosos creen que ella congeló su propia tierra, ¿puedes creerlo? La gente del norte tiene tanta imaginación. Y las muchachas nórdicas, ¡qué mujeres más hermosas! Tetas grandes, buen culo y además son rubias y de ojos claros. Maldito cabrón con suerte, te mandan justo a donde yo quiero estar._

 _Cambiando de tema, te alegrará saber que serás tío, otra vez. Esmee van Dijk, que es la hija del embajador holandés, Aurélie de Clercq, quien es prima en segundo grado del canciller belga, Nik y yo hemos tenido un verano… intenso. En resumen, tres semanas de borracheras y sexo desenfrenado, que estuvo fabuloso, y voilà, ahora Esmee y Aurélie están embarazadas de alguno de los dos. No me preguntes de quién porque en verdad no sé. Ni siquiera recuerdo con cuál estuve yo, puede que fuera con ambas. Espero que fuera Esmee, Aurélie tiene una voz chillona tan irritante, no me cae en gracia tener que escucharla todo el maldito día. Ahora estamos sorteando quién se casará con quién. Un detalle importante, nuestra madre aún no lo sabe y NO puede saberlo hasta que sea muy tarde para oponerse._

 _Firma el único hermano al que le preocupas ocasionalmente, Sander._

 _Pos data: No te emociones demasiado, te mataré en cuanto pongas un pie en la Bahía King's Cross. No bromeo, como vuelvas a dejarme con el resto de nuestros hermanos…_

Sí, ése es mi querido hermano mayor, tan educado y cordial como siempre. Y pensar que se crió en un palacio, parece más el hijo de un tabernero o del dueño de un burdel. He releído su carta varias veces desde que llegó. Sé lo que implica. Para que uno de mis hermanos mayores me escriba, debe tratarse como mínimo de una crisis mundial. No es un tema nuevo, la guerra ha sido una posibilidad latente desde que Caleb fue coronado. Y de todas formas, es una guerra perdida desde el inicio para Leonard, Caleb es un estratega prodigio, casi mágico a la hora de idear ataques y contraataques, además de contar con el apoyo del pueblo y de la ley. No obstante, eso no quita el hecho de que una rebelión de estas proporciones pueda desestabilizar nuestro reino.

He pensado en que podría, llegado el momento, dejar Arendelle y regresar a las Islas del Sur, sólo para asegurarme de cómo está todo. No quiero irme, pero es mi deber, no puedo pasar tanto tiempo desaparecido y al margen de los conflictos de mi nación. No es seguro que lo haga, la situación podría estar _arreglada_ para el momento en que al fin pudiese zarpar hacia las islas. Dejaré esa decisión para después, cuando tenga más opciones. Por ahora estoy atascado en Arendelle, hasta que el invierno se termine.

Ahora que he tenido tiempo suficiente para meditar mi respuesta, me dedico a redactar una carta. Me siento tranquilamente y me acomodo en el escritorio de la biblioteca. Ya me acostumbré a este lugar, será difícil acostumbrarme a la Oficina Real cuando sea rey. Puede que haga mudar este escritorio y el sillón forrado en cuero

 _26 de Septiembre de 1839_

 _A mi estimadísimo hermano, el príncipe más cortés y afable de las Islas del Sur, Aleksander Westergård:_

 _Sé que me extrañas, yo a ti no. No me esperes en un buen tiempo. Además, puedes arreglártelas perfectamente bien con nuestros hermanos mayores._

 _Lo de Leo era predecible, nunca le gustó estar a la sombra de Caleb. Se veía venir que quisiera su propio ejército. Temo que tendrás que ingeniártelas para mantener la diplomacia entre ellos, es importante que no pase a mayores. Desearía poder ayudarte, pero estoy con las manos atadas. El invierno temprano ha sido duro, no hay embarcaciones que puedan salir de Arendelle, así que estoy atrapado hasta que cambie la estación. Tal vez más, todo depende de cómo se desarrollen las cosas._

 _No, todavía no me he 'tirado' a la reina de Arendelle, y de hacerlo, ni creas que te voy a dar un relato con lujo de detalles. Y ¿qué clase de vocabulario es ése? ¿Acaso intentas matar de espanto a los académicos de la lengua? Deberías enjuagarte la boca con diluyente. Volviendo a lo de mi reina, planeo tener algo más serio con ella. No te burles, vale la pena. No es tan frígida como dicen, y te sorprendería lo que es capaz de hacer. Lo digo en el BUEN SENTIDO. Es diferente de las otras 'damas' de las cortes reales. Ni sueñes que te la voy a presentar, te quiero a ti y al resto de nuestros hermanos a un radio de quince kilómetros de ella._

 _No me interesan tus fetiches con las mujeres del norte, lo digo en serio. Tampoco quiero saber con quienes te acostaste ni las orgías en las que andarías metido. Y más te vale casarte con una de esas chicas, no puedes andar dejando bastardos abandonados a tu antojo. ¿Acaso no piensas en nuestra querida señora madre? A la vieja le dará un ataque no bien sepa que embarazaste a una de ellas. O a ambas. O tal vez ambos bastardos sean de Nik. No olvides informarme de la reacción de Catrice, en una de esas finalmente nos libramos de ella. Por otro lado, deberías estar feliz, ya no te casarás por obligación de nuestra progenitora. Ahora será por obligación moral, si es que entiendes lo que las palabras 'moral' y 'obligación' significan._

 _Firma tu hermano al que le importan un carajo tus amenazas, Hans._

 _Pos data: te envío un diccionario de tres idiomas para que pulas esa lengua soez._

Al terminar de escribir busco uno de mis sobres y lo sello con cera roja, marcando el escudo de la Casa Real Westergård con mi anillo. Casi nunca uso el anillo, prefiero traerlo puesto únicamente cuando se celebran reuniones formales en mi reino de origen.

Buscaré a alguien que pueda mandar por tierra la carta a Suecia, y de ahí mandarla en barco a las Islas del Sur. Siendo optimistas, le llegará en tres semanas, si es que digo que es totalmente urgente. No espero una respuesta de Sander, porque se demorará en llegar y porque seguramente se hará el ofendido por mi regalo. Y por pedirle que no abandone a la chica embarazada. No me gustaría saber que mi sobrino es un bastardo que tomará el apellido de su madre y no el de la familia. Sobrino. Otro sobrino más. Casi todos mis hermanos tienen hijos, las únicas excepciones son Klemens, por razones obvias, o sea, dudo que le atraiga la idea de copular con una mujer. Runo y Rudi, que llevan poco tiempo de casados. Jurgen, que como general de la milicia de las islas apenas tiene tiempo para estar en el castillo, mucho menos para buscar una esposa. Y yo, que tampoco quiero tener hijos tan pronto. Me aseguraría un matrimonio con Elsa y un heredero, pero no creo que esté listo para educar a un niño, apenas puedo con mis propios demonios internos. Además, puedo entretenerme bastante con mi reina sin dejarla necesariamente en cinta. Es cosa de usar la raíz del loto de la India, flores del 'lazo de la reina Anne', poleo, o alguna otra planta que evite la concepción. Esto es tema de mujeres, lo sé, mas todo conocimiento es útil, y dudo que Elsa esté bien instruida en este tema, considerando que es virgen y que no pensaba en el sexo más que para procrear. En ese sentido, tendré el placer de estar con ella mientras descubre su sexualidad. Diablos, no quiero esperar tanto, quiero tenerla debajo de mí, posiblemente en su cuarto. Y con la facilidad que mueve sus caderas al caminar…

En fin, si sigo pensando en ella, puede que hasta se me olvide que le debo enviar la carta a Sander. No confío en los guardias reales para llevarla, la revisarían y entonces la situación se pondría muy incómoda, explicándoles por qué hablo de acostarme con su reina… O en qué demonios andan metidos mis hermanos. Vaya que sería escandaloso si lo supieran en este lado del continente.

Dejo el sobre con la carta a un lado para ir a buscar unos libros. Llevo días buscando fuentes de dónde sacar un miserable indicio de qué carajo somos Elsa y yo, en el sentido de ser personas con talentos _singulares_. Una leyenda, un relato breve, cualquier cosa podría servir.

No es la primera vez que investigo esto, pero sí la primera que tengo acceso a los libros nórdicos, es una colección bastante variada, y extensa. Hay una cantidad impresionante de libros de mitología, oráculos vikingos y de otros pueblos bárbaros. También una amplia gama de registros escritos de exploradores. Puede que encuentre algo relevante, si hago bien mi trabajo.

El problema es que hay tantas cosas interpretativas, y tantas otras que fueron usadas de manera connotativa, de modo que no se sabe si son en sentido figurado o literal. En especial si se trata de relatos orales convertidos en historias escritas. Como la épica griega, tan manoseada que terminaron existiendo cientos de versiones diferentes. Ni hablar de la mitología. Es por esto que es una tarea ardua conseguir aunque sea un mínimo indicio de nuestra procedencia. Un poder como este es posible interpretarlo de muchísimas maneras. Puede que muchos dioses y demonios no fuesen sino gente con habilidades sobrenaturales. Tal vez Vulcano era uno de los con poderes de fuego, o tal vez fuese sólo el imaginario de la época clásica.

Y puede que nosotros mismos pasemos a la historia como una especie de seres etéreos, sacados del inframundo, o como monarcas que pactaron con Lucifer. En especial Elsa, a quien su pueblo entero vio congelar la tierra. Por otro lado, puede que su historia quede como una leyenda nada más, ahora la gente es más escéptica, no son tan susceptibles a creer en la magia. Es una lástima, se cierran a una infinidad de posibilidades al centrarse únicamente a lo tangible, lo que la ciencia y la experimentación les dice que es cierto, olvidándose del motor fundamental de todo, la fe ciega en un ideal o en una creencia. El racionalismo nos hizo despertar, pero también cerrar los ojos a las demás posibilidades, a aquellas que requieren de convicción en lo que no podemos demostrar tan fácilmente.

—No recuerdo la última vez que vi tan concentrado—dice una dulce voz femenina que altera el delicado estado de equilibrio de mis pensamientos. Es Elsa, tan hermosa como siempre, vestida con una camisa de dormir blanca, y con los labios oscuros, parece una visión, como de un sueño, o el sueño dentro de un sueño.

—Me pillaste haciendo reflexiones profundas.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—La vida, la historia, lo que nos depara el futuro… en fin, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué a pensar en ello.

— ¿Algún motivo en especial para pensar en eso? Digo, es algo pronto para pensar en la historia, considerando que tienes veintitrés años.

—Lo sé, es solo que me preguntaba cómo nos recordarán. Y, _mi reina_ , te informo que cumpliré veinticuatro dentro de dos semanas.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Así es, y con cómo van las cosas, tendré que pasarlo acá en Arendelle.

—Lo lamento, no sé si pueda descongelar mi reino así como así—desvía la mirada, avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, prefiero pasarlo lejos de casa. Además, así evito que Sander y Nik me den uno de esos _cálidos_ saludos que terminan conmigo lleno de hematomas.

—Una ternura.

—Así son los hermanos.

—No lo sé, nunca habría hecho eso con Anna.

—Ustedes eran hermanas, eso es muy distinto a vivir en una casa llena de hombres.

— ¿Los hombres se tratan así siempre?

—Más o menos. A veces es peor, nunca has visto la convivencia dentro de las fuerzas armadas.

—Prefiero no saberlo—se acerca al lugar donde estoy sentado, y se apoya en el escritorio—. ¿Has pensado en algo que quieras de regalo de cumpleaños?

—La verdad es que no, pero me conformo con pasar el día entero contigo, sin ver a un solo miembro del tu consejo, ni guardias, tampoco sirvientes.

No soy del tipo que celebra con carnavales extravagantes ni gastando buena parte de las riquezas de la corona en fiestas. Al contrario, prefiero una buena salida, un viaje, ver una buena obra de teatro, un baile, cualquier cosa que me permita estar lejos de casa, sin ser totalmente antisocial. Después de todo, también disfruto siendo el centro de la atención, sólo que ahora preferiría un descanso. Tener puesta la máscara del 'príncipe carismático' todos los días es agotador.

—Eso dalo por hecho, pero me refería a un presente—dice Elsa, que se acerca más a mí, y coloca sus manos sobre mi nuca.

—Soy un príncipe, no es que me hagan falta los bienes materiales.

— ¿No hay nada que hayas deseado todos los años y nunca te lo obsequiaran?— _una corona de rey, pero es muy pronto para pedírsela._ Creo que es lo único que realmente deseo y que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de tener, no antes de ella.

—No lo creo, además, te dije que prefiero como regalo un día entero contigo—ella arquea una ceja, sé que suena poco creíble.

— ¿Estás seguro? Te recuerdo que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que desees.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—cierro el espacio entre nosotros para besarla.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer ese día?—dice ella, rompiendo el beso.

—Ya que Arendelle no se destaca por su ópera o teatro—ella me da un empujón y finge sentirse ofendida— ¡Auch! no te lo tomes así, todavía puedes mejorarlo… a lo que iba es que me gustaría más una excursión a algún lugar diferente, tal vez las montañas o el otro lado del fiordo.

—Bueno, ya que las artes escénicas de mi reino te ofenden tanto, supongo que podemos salir de madrugada para visitar la montaña del norte.

—No quiero acompañantes extra.

—Sabes el escándalo que armarán os nobles si hacemos eso.

—Oh, vamos. Haz algo escandaloso una vez en tu vida. Les darás de qué hablar por semanas.

—Es fácil decirlo, a ti te perdonarían cualquier cosa, a mí sólo me tratarán como a una mujerzuela.

— ¿De cuándo que te importa tanto lo que ellos piensen?

—Desde que estoy reinando de manera 'condicional', buscan cualquier excusa para dejar mal mi nombre.

—Entonces démosles una buena excusa para que hablen.

—Que salga contigo no es sinónimo de que vayamos a 'dormir' juntos ese día.

— ¿Quién dice que te dejaría dormir? —me inclino para besarla, no obstante, ella gira la cabeza antes de que lo logre.

—Hans, basta—dice ella en tono de advertencia.

—Oh, vamos. Hay tanto que podríamos hacer juntos.

—Ya te he dicho que no, tal vez tú puedas hacer lo que te dé la gana, pero yo no. Como reina tengo deberes y obligaciones que cumplir.

— ¿No te cansas de hacer siempre lo que te dicen?

—Ése no es el punto, además, no estoy lista para ser madre.

—Que pasemos una noche juntos no significa que necesariamente vayas a quedar embarazada.

—No quiero seguir discutiendo, la respuesta es no.

Dios, cómo se supone que aprenda a tolerar a esta mujer. Detesto estos cambios repentinos de humor, ¿acaso no puede permanecer estable por unos malditos diez minutos? ¿Es mucho pedir? Lo dudo. A veces me cuesta seguir ese ritmo, desafía mi capacidad de adaptarme a la situación. Si llegásemos a casarnos, ¿seré capaz de aguantarla? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Me gusta, muchísimo, más que cualquier otra muchacha, es sólo que… detesto dudar de esto, diablos, debería haber considerado en mis planes el choque de personalidades… ya es tarde para arrepentirse, ¿cierto? Lo peor es que no es la primera vez que sucede. Tenemos intereses distintos, y ambos somos de carácter fuerte. ¿Realmente podremos convivir juntos, llegado el momento? Es sencillo cuando nos vemos sólo unas horas al día, en lugar de estar casi todo el día juntos como una pareja casada. Podemos mantener la puesta en escena cuando estamos en público, de forma magistral, ¿pero a solas? No estoy seguro, mi orgullo no está hecho para resistir tantas injurias.

Vaya manera de tensar las cosas entre nosotros dos. Ella me da la espalda, y yo no pienso voltearla. Estoy cansado de pedir disculpas, siempre soy yo el que tiene que ceder primero. Ya sé, soy yo el que usualmente inicia las discusiones, mas no siempre es así, y aunque no lo sea, debo compensárselo a ella de todos modos.

— ¿Hans?— _¿y ahora qué quiere?_

— ¿Sí, majestad?

—Deja el sarcasmo, quiero tener una conversación seria contigo.

—Creí que eso es lo que hacíamos.

—No juegues conmigo, no estoy de humor.

—Qué novedad.

—Madura de una vez.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Saber qué clase de intenciones tienes conmigo.

—Honestamente, ya no lo sé. Un momento eres auténtica y divertida, incluso despreocupada, y al siguiente vuelves a ser fría y distante. Pensé que habías superado esa etapa de desconfianza, en la que te apartas para evitar el daño.

—Entonces no me presiones, no soy como tú— _evidentemente_ —, me cuesta creer en las personas, mucho más de lo que piensas.

—Tampoco creo en las personas, sólo hay algunos casos excepcionales— _algunos que han visto facetas mías diferentes_ —, como tú. Espero que algún día llegues a confiar en mí.

—Yo también lo espero, pero es tan difícil. Cada día que pasa descubro más enredos de tu vida, más matices oscuros, y rara vez pasamos la tarde tranquila, hablando civilizadamente sin que uno de los dos estalle.

—Lo sé.

—Lo que más me preocupa es que justo cuando empiezo a creer que eres diferente, que estás siendo honesto, sale a la luz otro secreto. No sé si pueda seguir así, sin saber quién eres.

—Jamás terminas de conocer a una persona, no vale la pena que intentes eso conmigo.

—Sólo quiero poder estar contigo y sentirme segura.

Lo peor de todo es que aún no sabe todo lo que he hecho. Hay tantas cosas que podrían ampliar la brecha entre nosotros. Mis manos no están limpias de sangre, ni mi cuerpo libre de pecados. Temo que hay secretos que deberán irse a la tumba conmigo.

—No creo que sea posible, siempre habrá peligro. No somos como el común de los mortales, estaremos en el ojo del huracán por el resto de nuestras vidas—tomo su rostro entre mis manos, veo el miedo y la inseguridad que oculta tras esa máscara de fortaleza e indiferencia—. Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que te protegeré mientras estemos juntos.

—Eso no puedes prometérmelo.

—Lo intentaré de todos modos—atraigo su cuerpo hacia el mío, y ella, sorprendentemente, no se aparta de mi abrazo.

* * *

Me deshice del abrazo para caminar hacia el chaise-lounge, tomando su mano a fin de que me siguiera, cosa que hizo sin protestar. No sé cuánto tiempo habremos estado así, recostados, con su cabeza apoyada bajo la mía, sus manos en mi pecho, y las mías en su cintura y espalda alta. Su respiración es suave y estable, y no ha cambiado de postura hace mucho. Debe estar dormida. Intento zafarme de esta posición con delicadeza, sería una maldad despertarla, está tan calmada y luce tan cómoda. Me incorporo con cuidado, y ella se acomoda nuevamente, sin despertar. Una vez en pie, tomo una frazada del sillón para taparla. Puede que no le afecte el frío, mas prefiero hacerlo de todos modos.

Tengo las piernas entumecidas por estar tanto tiempo acostado. Me estiro un poco antes de ir a buscar algo que leer. No, todavía no me rindo con la investigación. Sigo buscando algo más, no sé exactamente qué, sólo espero que sea alguna prueba concreta, las leyendas e interpretaciones no son suficientes.

He visto algunos diarios de exploradores, las historias que recopilan son interesantes, al menos la mayoría. Me gustan las bitácoras de viaje, además de aportar mitos y leyendas foráneas, permiten conocer otros sitios que tal vez nunca visite. Como las Islas Galápagos o la Tierra del Fuego del diario de ese autor naturalista inglés, un tal Darwin, que es bastante popular en estos días. Es interesante su descripción de fenómenos naturales y antropología. En especial sobre esos "fueguinos", los indígenas salvajes del fin del planeta. No porque tengan un alto grado de civilidad, sino por la facilidad con que se adaptaron al clima glacial, y el manejo excepcional que tienen sobre el fuego. O tal vez sea yo el paranoico que ve señales en todas partes.

Doy vistazos rápidos a las hojas de varias copias de diarios, y selecciono algunos con títulos e información preliminar que captan mi atención. Llevo unos doce al escritorio. Tomo el primero, que es de un arqueólogo y explorador galés, Aneirin Davies. Al parecer lo enviaron al norte y oeste de África, buscando restos e información de las tribus de esas zonas, de sus costumbres y creencias. También esperaba encontrar algunas especias raras o bien algún tesoro olvidado que pudiese empeñar.

Leo un par de entradas antes de sentir la mano de Elsa acariciar mi mejilla. Levanto la vista para encontrar su mirada de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué lees, que te mantiene despierto hasta esta hora?

—Es una especie de bitácora de viaje de un explorador que recorrió parte de África en busca de oro, especias y leyendas.

—Suena interesante.

—Eso pensé, hasta que se puso a describir Marruecos en tres capítulos seguidos. Es extremadamente detallado, y la acción es lenta.

—Es un registro, no una obra dramática de una hora.

—Pues preferiría que lo fuera, más de la mitad de las palabras del texto son adjetivos. Y demasiados epítetos.

—Déjame verlo.

—Lo leeré en voz alta:

" _Es menester que os describa lo que ha acontecido la expedición del día presente. Recorrí con mi guía por infinitas construcciones de barro, llámense kasbah, como castillos de arena con numerosas ventanas y arcos ojivales, en donde la luz del sol poniente incide en ángulos que crean sombras extrañas en el suelo cálido del desierto._ _Subimos hasta la azotea, do se podía observar toda la inmensidad del desierto marroquí, y otros cientos de kasbahs rojizas, diminutas a la distancia, rodeadas por las montañas de blanca nieve en sus cumbres. Puedo imaginar que en tiempo del amanecer de los sultanes y reyes de riquezas exuberantes debió ser un reino magnífico. Esta locación de Marruecos era el centro del comercio y de las rutas mercantes. Imaginé las caravanas cargando en las jorobas de colosales camellos dromedarios, transportando el mármol de Italia, oro puro del Sudán, pórfido de la India, jade junto a la seda originaria de la distante y mística China._

 _Durante el día estuve recorriendo los pasajes que colindan con estas colosales construcciones de arena, he visto mercaderes con los bambúes importados más grandes que seguramente veré en toda mi vida, papiros secos, un abundante repertorio de dátiles y olivas, miles de vasijas y platos de colores vivos, los pigmentos más escasos, telas y prendas llamativas como el cielo crepuscular, joyas y trabajos de orfebrería, y copiosas preparaciones tradicionales de la cocina del norte de África._

 _Sigo sin encontrar lo que vine a buscar. Debía reunirme con un traficante de tesoros saqueados de las kasbah, tumbas y pirámides, pero nunca llegó. Ese hombre, cuyo nombre no debo mencionar, es un mar de conocimiento acerca de las leyendas marroquíes, egipcias y somalíes. Es esencial para mi investigación, pues debo recopilar más información del 'Ifrit', una criatura mitológica de fuego alada, que fue descrita por los árabes y adoptada por algunos pueblos de esta zona. Hay quienes creen que la gente de acá aprendió a domar a la bestia hace cientos de años"_.

—Está bien, te creo—dice ella, colocándome dos dedos sobre los labios para que dejara de hablar.

—Con esto me he martirizado desde que te dormiste.

—Pudiste despertarme.

—Te veías exhausta.

—Gracias—sonríe con timidez, antes de apartar la vista y ver el desastre que tengo sobre el escritorio—. ¿Qué buscas?

—Historias, leyendas, lo que sea que sirva, quiero respuestas.

—Deja que te ayude.

Ella va a buscar otra pila de libros, y también algunas cartas, algunos realmente antiguos, con hojas amarillentas y letras casi ilegibles.

—Hubo un tiempo en que tuve la misma idea, pero me rendí al no encontrar algo lo que quería. Me quedé con muchas suposiciones y más dudas que soluciones—confiesa cuando vuelve.

—Eso no me lo habías dicho.

—No pensé que hablaras en serio. Además, no quería reconocer que fracasé en ese intento— _tiene sentido, supongo, pero sigue sin convencerme._

— ¿Por qué vas a buscar de nuevo?

—Podríamos encontrar algo estando juntos, intercambiar detalles y comparar ideas—otra de las razones por las cuales me atrae, es inteligente y creativa, sería una excelente compañera de estudios, si es que no me distrajera tanto. Tendremos que ingeniárnoslas para trabajar juntos sin caer en tentaciones. Claro, soy yo el que va a dar más problemas, eso es seguro. Bueno, confiaré en que ella puede avisarme cuando me estoy pasando de la raya.

—Y… ¿qué es lo que trajiste?

Veo tomos contundentes de algunas enciclopedias. Me sorprende que pudiera cargar tanto peso ella sola. En ocasiones le doy menos crédito del que merece.

—Me quedan algunos todavía, son los que dejé apartados en la esquina inferior del estante, junto a la ventana. Son básicamente un montón de relatos que he encontrado, que esperaba pudieran servir. No es mucho, pero es mejor que no tener nada.

La acompaño a recoger los libros que quedan. Hay algunos realmente antiguos, deben ser de la época renacentista. Puede que aun más vetustos. Hay dos que bien podrían haber sido escritos durante el medioevo, encuadernados a mano, escritos con letra manuscrita de algún monje.

Elsa toma otros cuantos, más de los que debería, pues el que quedó arriba de la torre se balancea de manera precaria. Llevo los míos al escritorio, y Elsa me sigue. Un segundo antes de depositarlos sobre el mueble, el libro de la parte superior, uno bastante grueso y cubierto de polvo, se cae. Me agacho instantáneamente a recogerlo. Una página se salió. Es una amarillenta hoja suelta en la que alguien escribió una lista de nombres, tan distintos que casi parecen aleatorios:

 _-Abraham J. Lockwood_

 _-Cecilio Agostino Moretti_

 _-Haruna Kimura_

 _-Gauthier R. Beauchene_

 _-Friederich Helmut Wagenknetch_

 _Enviar invitaciones vía marítima con S. N. Goethe._

¿Qué diablos es esto? Estuve a punto de botarlo al papelero, cuando Elsa me lo quita de las manos. Frunce el ceño, al parecer tiene alguna importancia particular.

— ¿Qué tienes?—le pregunto, lleva cerca de un minuto sin hablar.

—Es… es la letra de mi padre.

— ¿Sabes por qué anotó esta lista? Los nombres son muy variados y específicos para ser algo casual.

—Podrían ser muchas cosas, políticos, economistas, embajadores, enviados de otros países… no lo sé.

— ¿Te suena alguno de estos nombres?

—La verdad es que no.

—Puede que sea algo sin importancia.

—No lo creo, mi padre nunca hacía cosas sin sentido, siempre seguían alguna lógica.

—Así que de él lo heredaste—intento hacerla sonreír, pero ella lo ignora. Es obvio que todavía le afecta la ausencia del rey Agnarr—. No te compliques con esto, podría ser sólo algo que se le olvidó, incluso pudo usarlo de marcapáginas.

—No quiero deshacerme de la hoja hasta que sepa lo que es. Kai podría reconocerla, o alguno de los consejeros reales.

—Eres tan obstinada—beso su frente—. Si significa tanto para ti, está bien.

—Aunque no fuera relevante, no la voy romper. Era de mi padre, quiero guardarla como recuerdo al menos.

—Hazlo, nadie te juzgaría por ello.

—Gracias.

—Y pensar que la encontraste por accidente.

—Lo sé. Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi padre, rara vez lo veía desde el 'incidente' con Anna. Su forma de escribir es uno de esos recuerdos—sonríe, mas su sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos.

—Ven aquí—tomo sus manos y la acerco hacia mí. Contacto físico es lo más que puedo ofrecerle, honestamente no se me ocurre cómo hacerla sentir mejor. Si hablo, probablemente saldrá un intento de consuelo atroz. Nunca tuve una buena relación con mi padre, y aun así lo extraño. Ella debe sentir algo parecido, con menos odio en el entramado de emociones encontradas.

No conocí personalmente al rey Agnarr, lo cual es posiblemente lo mejor. No sé si podría verle la cara al hombre que separó a sus hijas del mundo y de ellas mismas por años. El que creyó que Elsa era un peligro, en lugar de la niña frágil y aterrada que fue durante su infancia y adolescencia. Entiendo que quería protegerla, a ella, a su hermana y a su gente, pero la forma en que lo hizo es cuestionable. Mis padres, por terribles que fueran, nunca me apartaron de los demás como si fuese un demonio. A lo más me encerraron en una celda como castigo cuando quemé algunas salas del castillo. Y eso sí que fue un llamado de atención. Elsa, en cambio, hirió a su hermana menor por accidente, ni siquiera fue algo grave, o Anna no habría salido con vida. La segunda vez sí fue comprometedora, esta vez terminó por asesinarla. Aunque la culpa es de ambas, nadie mandó a la princesa a buscar a su hermana, sabiendo lo inestable que estaba en ese momento. Cómo sea, no hay razón para seguir lamentándose por ello. Además, la culpa también es mía, lo reconozco. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Besarla? ¿Habría cambiado algo? Lo dudo, los besos de amor para romper hechizos son cuentos de niños. Y de funcionar en algunos casos, éste no habría sido parte de aquella minoría hipotética. Nunca la amé, sólo simpaticé con ella. Nunca me preocupó ni me atrajo como Elsa. Es la verdad, por cruel que parezca.

—Desearía que no me doliera tanto como lo hace, han pasado tres años, no puedo seguir lamentándome toda la vida por algo que no sucedió—dice ella, sus ojos tan vacíos que me dan un vuelco en mi interior. Odio verla así, odio profundamente no poder hacer nada para compensárselo.

—Es natural que te sientas así, _mi reina_. Eres fuerte, pero nadie puede resistir tanto, tu corazón no es de hielo.

—Hay veces en que preferiría que lo fuera, todo sería más sencillo— _también pensaba en ello, cuando era un niño, cuando mis padres me ignoraban, y mis hermanos me golpeaban hasta dejarme sangrando. No es precisamente el mejor instante para rememorar esos episodios._

—Es porque no le has visto el lado bueno a las cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué?— _mentiría si dijera que no me siento mal por esa pregunta. ¿El tiempo que llevamos juntos no ha sido algo bueno?_

—Al menos tenías una relación decente con tus padres, y una hermana que te amaba.

—Lo sé, no pretendo ser malagradecida.

—Y me tienes a mí, no voy a abandonarte, a menos que tú lo quieras.

En lugar de responder hablando, acerca su boca hacia la mía. Se aferra a mi cuerpo, casi no respiramos. No podría importarme menos la falta de aire. Le devuelvo el beso con la misma necesidad y pasión que ella entrega. Tal vez exista una esperanza, una pequeña fracción de luz, para los desafortunados, para quienes hemos tenido una vida llena de sufrimiento a tan temprana edad. Quiero ser esa esperanza para ella.

* * *

A/N: He vuelto desde el Tártaro a la tierra de los mortales con otro capítulo, después de más de un mes que, uff, fue aterradoramente ocupado. El próximo capítulo no va a tardar tanto tiempo en ser publicado.

Gracias por seguir la historia, por su fidelidad, por leerla y comentar, son increíbles :'D


	15. La Voluntad del Rey

**La Voluntad del Rey**

Sé que no debería darle tantas vueltas, pero no puedo. ¿Qué quiso decir con esa hoja llena de nombres? Estoy casi segura de haber escuchado a hurtadillas el nombre de uno de ellos, de Beauchene, cuando era pequeña. El nombre es francés, por eso lo recuerdo, sonaba extraño cuando lo pronunciaban los adultos. Tenía unos ocho o nueve años, por eso no puedo hacer memoria del contexto en que lo dijeron. Dios, debí prestar más atención, ahora no estaría despierta a las tres de la madrugada dando vueltas entre las sábanas. Mi problema dejo de ser el tener pesadillas en la noche. Ahora es el insomnio. Cada vez que me recuesto intentando descansar, vienen a mi mente un millón de pensamientos distintos.

Me rindo, no puedo dormir. Y tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, cono tener un hacha atravesándome el cráneo. Un poco de aire fresco me vendría bien, abro una de las ventanas y me apoyo sobre el alfeizar. Afuera el cielo sigue nublado, salvo por unos cuantos girones de cielo negro, sin luna. Las únicas luces provienen de las estrellas y algunas casas en el centro de la ciudad y la falda de la montaña. La mayor parte del reino sigue cubierta de nieve y hielo, mi único avance ha sido no empeorar l invierno, y aquel día en que amanecieron partes descongeladas. Me queda tanto por aprender, y tan poco tiempo. A veces pienso que los días deberían tener más horas.

Trazo con un dedo una delgada línea de escarcha sobre el marco de la ventana. Nada muy intrincado, es un dibujo simple, unas cuantas flores pequeñas y copos de nieve. Vuelvo a mirar hacia la ciudad. Se ve hermosa, siempre me gustó como el invierno hacía lucir los edificios y las calles, y los árboles con gotas congeladas pendiendo de las ramas como cristales. Es muy bello, cuando no soy yo la responsable de que todo esté helado durante el verano, y mediados de otoño. ¿Qué pasará si justo cuando descongele todo, comienza el invierno natural? Puedo controlar mi magia, más o menos, pero jamás alterar el orden del invierno por cambios de la Tierra, no tengo ningún poder sobre ello. ¿Volverá a estar en verano, justo como lo deje? ¿O sólo comenzará otra estación fría, independiente de lo que yo haga? Honestamente, no sé qué es peor. Se agota el tiempo y todavía no he hecho ningún avance significativo.

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué haré si no soy capaz de descongelar todo esto? ¿Cuánto más me llevará? No hay cómo saberlo. Tengo tantas dudas y tan pocas respuestas. Hay mucho por descubrir, pero no podré hacerlo estando agotada por haber dormido menos de lo que debería. Intentaré descansar unas horas al menos. Cierro la ventana y me acuesto nuevamente. Intento concentrarme en mi respiración. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala…

* * *

Despierto con los primeros rayos de sol que entran a través de la ventana, dándome justo en la cara. Me levanto, pese a que me siento exhausta. No tiene caso que siga acostada, ya no voy a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Me visto rápidamente, colocándome un vestido color lavanda sobre el corsé que Gerda dejó sobre mi tocador. Es el más sencillo de ajustar, tiene las cintas por delante, así que no necesito llamar a una criada para que me asista. Luego, entro a mi baño personal. Termino de lavarme y peinarme en menos de diez minutos.

Lo primero que hago después de desayunar, es reunirme con el Consejo de Nobles. Aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntarles a los miembros que fueron más cercanos a mi padre acerca de los nombres que encontré. Desgraciadamente ninguno de ellos dijo conocerlos. Con esto, descarto la posibilidad de que fuesen invitados alguna vez a las reuniones o alguna celebración pública. Pero, si no los conocen los nobles más influyentes ¿quién podrá tener idea de qué clase de personas son las de la lista de mi padre?

También consulto a uno de los parlamentarios, a Johannes Landvik, el secretario de actas, que vino a entregarme unas carpetas con proyectos de leyes. Pensé que sería la persona indicada, después de todo, él posee los registros de todos aquellos que entran en una sesión del Parlamento de Arendelle. Lamentablemente, él tampoco sabe quiénes podrán ser. Bien, tampoco tienen que ver con la legislación, así que elimino otra posibilidad.

Puede que alguno de los nobles extranjeros sepa quiénes son. Considerando el origen de los nombres, elijo a los dignatarios a los cuales preguntarles. Buscaré al embajador inglés, al archiduque francés Clermont-Ferrand, a los enviados de la Confederación Alemana, el primo en segundo grado del emperador Ferdinand y su familia cercana. No hay ningún invitado de las islas de Japón, ni del reino de Italia, así que tendré que encontrar otra forma de descubrir quiénes son Haruna Kimura y Cecilio Moretti.

Le pido a un criado que prepare un carruaje para visitar el edificio de la embajada inglesa. Le pido a Gerda que me acompañe. No quiero molestar a Hans. Y aun de querer, él me diría que no vale la pena buscar unos nombres escritos hace casi trece años. Partimos temprano, cerca de las diez de la mañana. No tardamos mucho en llegar. Pido una audiencia, que, por supuesto, me dan de inmediato. Ser reina tiene sus ventajas. En cuestión de minutos estoy sentada en una sala, tomando té en unas elegantes tazas de porcelana pintada con el embajador William Brönte, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de tez clara y cabello negro surcado por brotes de canas plateadas. Es cortés y está dispuesto a ayudarme. La única desventaja es su acento, le cuesta pronunciar algunos fonemas nórdicos.

— ¿Cómo puedo servirle, su majestad?—pregunta.

—Gracias por su amabilidad, embajador—digo mientras revuelvo el té—. Vera, lamento molestarlo por algo trivial, pero necesito su cooperación para lograr identificar a una persona.

—Ya veo, ¿es alguien que provenga del imperio inglés?

—Eso creo, dado el nombre. Se llama Abraham J. Lockwood. Mi padre lo escribió hace años, junto con una fecha al reverso, 1826.

—Lockwood, sí, hay una familia con ese apellido en Southampton. Casi todos son académicos, escriben artículos de historia. No los conozco personalmente, pero me han hablado de uno de los muchachos, Robert Lockwood, ha hecho muchos aportes al Museo Británico, sin duda—hum, un académico _. ¿Qué querría mi padre con él? No sus libros, no está ese apellido entre las colecciones de la biblioteca del castillo._ Bueno, al menos ahora sé a quién debo buscar, a grandes rasgos.

No es suficiente, necesito saber exactamente qué quería. Por algún motivo, siento que es importante. Mi padre jamás habría dejado algo pendiente entremedio de un libro por que sí. Tiene que haber un motivo…

—Ya veo—doy un sorbo al líquido—. ¿Tiene usted alguna dirección a la cual contactarlos?

—Me temo, majestad, que no. Pero podría tenerlo algún libro de registros traído de Inglaterra—deja su taza de lado y se levanta a tocar una campanilla en la pared—. Llamaré a uno de mis asistentes para que lo revise de inmediato.

Pasadas unas tres horas, estaba en camino hacia el hogar del conde de Tvedestrand, donde se aloja el archiduque francés, que es un viejo conocido de él. De la embajada inglesa obtuve una dirección de la universidad donde trabaja la familia Lockwood. No es mucho, pero al menos podré contactarlos en el futuro. Ahora el carruaje está llegando a la casa de campo del conde, inmensa, de color rojizo que destaca en medio del prado cubierto de nieve. Adentro nos reciben con un almuerzo abundante, considerando la escasez de provisiones que hay en el reino. El conde y el dignatario enviado desde Francia conversan animadamente. Puede que tenga que ver con la cantidad de vino caliente especiado que han estado consumiendo. Dentro de la risa impertinente de Clermont-Ferrand—por cierto, _¿qué forma de tratar a una reina es esa?_ — pude obtener algo de información. Gautier Beauchene es, al parecer, un maestro retirado de la Universidad de Strasbourg. Dijo que era un ermitaño, que solía ser amigo suyo antes de que se volviese un antisocial. Es todo lo que sé. Me advirtió que no quería conocerlo, y que tampoco lo intentara, pues nadie sabe su paradero actual. _Perfecto, ya van tres nombres que no puedo contactar._

Mi última parada del día es el hotel donde se alojan los invitados de la Confederación Alemana, el barón Boniface Feigenbaum, su esposa Gabriëlle, y sus tres hijas mayores. Es curioso, las muchachas son idénticas a su madre, como versiones de ella a distintas edades. Su padre no reconoció el nombre, pero sí la madre. Friederich Helmut Wagenknetch es, de acuerdo a Gabriëlle, un geógrafo y naturalista que recorrió las regiones escandinavas hace algunos años. Al parecer visitó Arendelle ocasionalmente en su camino hacia las tierras del norte, a fin de ayudar al grupo a trazar mapas de las islas del norte. Falleció hace cinco o seis años. Otro más que no puedo encontrar. Lo único que quedó del él, puesto que jamás se casó ni tuvo hijos o herederos, fueron sus cuadernos de apuntes y los libros que redactó.

El cielo ya se ha oscurecido en el momento en que regreso a palacio. Está realmente helado a esta hora, Gerda no para de tiritar debajo de las gruesas mantas de lana, al igual que el cochero. Al entrar al castillo, me reciben dos criadas, una con un chal y la otra con un tazón de espumosa leche con café, humeante. Les he dicho docenas de veces que no es necesario que se preocupen, pero no se dan por vencidas fácilmente. Se los agradezco de todas formas. Tomo lentamente la bebida, dulce y espesa, mientras ellas me preparan un baño caliente y encienden la chimenea de mi habitación. Rara vez la utilizo, es más un adorno que una instalación funcional.

Estoy tan cansada que casi me duermo en la tina. Dejo que una de las sirvientas jóvenes me asista durante el baño. Al terminar, me ayuda a colocarme una camisa de dormir y secar mi cabello. Le pido que lo deje suelto, y que apague la chimenea. Se retira con una reverencia.

Espero unos minutos antes de ir con Hans. Tengo demasiado calor para colocarme una bata encima. Además, Hans terminará quitándomela, no tiene caso que la lleve puesta. Para colmo, cuando llego, está la otra chimenea encendida.

— ¿Te importaría apagar el fuego? Estoy agotada y lo último que necesito es otra fuente de calor.

—Claro, no hay problema—chasquea los dedos y el fuego se desvanece en miles de chispas milimétricas—. Llegaste temprano.

—No quiero quedarme hasta tarde hoy.

— ¿Tuviste un mal día?—sonríe de la manera que me gusta, y se acerca para atraparme entre sus brazos.

—Y también una pésima noche, casi no dormí pensando en esa maldita hoja.

—Debió ser terrible para que tú estés maldiciendo algo.

—Lo siento, no ha sido mi mejor jornada.

—Lo entiendo—me acaricia el cabello con delicadeza—. ¿Puedo saber por qué estuviste todo el día fuera de palacio?

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?—no quiero que me cuestione por haber hecho algo tan impulsivo como dejar mis obligaciones de lado por una corazonada—. No te rías, es serio para mí.

—Bien… no te estoy juzgando, si es lo que te preocupa. Sólo quiero saber qué es lo suficientemente importante para entretener a _mi reina_ durante horas.

—Veras… ¿recuerdas la hoja que se salió del libro ayer en la noche?—Él asiente. Es inteligente, probablemente ya adivinó lo que estaba haciendo, o al menos tendrá una idea—. Decidí investigar quiénes son.

—Y eso… ¿Cómo lo… qué es lo que hiciste exactamente?—frunce el ceño.

—Empecé por preguntarle a los nobles de Arendelle, y a un parlamentario. Ninguno sabía, así que fui a buscar a los dignatarios extranjeros que me pareció que podrían tener alguna idea.

— ¿Y encontraste algo?

—Sé que son académicos tres de ellos. Uno podría estar en Inglaterra, Abraham Lockwood, es el único al que podría contactar. El alemán, Wagenknetch, murió hace años. Al francés no hay cómo encontrarlo. Los otros dos siguen siendo un misterio.

—Algo es algo, puedes enviarle una carta a Lockwood.

—Eso haré—me doy vuelta para mirarlo, pero él está muy distraído para notarlo—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Estoy pensando… me gusta tu estrategia, pero te faltó un punto. Podrías preguntarle a alguien que fuese más cercano a tu padre.

— ¿Tú crees?

—De ser algo realmente importante, seguramente su círculo más cercano lo sabría. Los demás nobles no tendrían por qué enterarse.

—Su consejero personal no era tan confiable, y los más cercanos fallecieron con él en el accidente en altamar.

— ¿No queda absolutamente nadie que lo conociera de cerca? Alguien en quien confiara.

—La única persona que se me ocurre es Kai, que servía principalmente a mi padre. Era su criado personal y mensajero.

—Si se encargaba de los mensajes del rey, debería saber quiénes eran los sujetos de esa nota.

—Dios, todo el día afuera y resulta que la solución es más simple de lo que pensé.

—Tranquila, hiciste un buen trabajo al preguntarles a los extranjeros. Así descartas a algunos de la lista.

—Eso espero.

—Si no te molesta la pregunta, ¿por qué quieres saber quiénes son?

—Sé que suena ridículo… es sólo que… es una especie de corazonada, no sabría decirte por qué lo sé, es así y ya.

—De acuerdo…

— ¿Me ayudarías en esto?—en este momento desearía saber hacer la cara de cachorrito perdido de Anna—. ¿Sí?, Por favor.

— ¿Segura de que sabes lo que haces?— _No, pero eso no se lo voy a decir._

—Sí—suelto un suspiro dramático que espero no sonara tan forzado como creo que lo hizo. Acerco mi rostro al suyo, lo suficiente para verlo directamente a los ojos y poder tocar la punta de su nariz con la mía—. No puedo hacerlo sola, necesito tu ayuda. Prometiste que investigaríamos juntos.

—Demonios, ¿de cuándo que eres buena con el chantaje emocional? Ese es mi truco predilecto.

—De alguien tenía que aprender.

—No es justo, además, tu rostro siempre luce inocente.

—Acostúmbrate.

—Bien, pero me debes una—me abalanzo sobre él, casi perdemos el equilibrio—. Diablos, ¿qué va a ser de mí si sigo contigo, mujer?

—Deja de quejarte, tenemos cosas que hacer—tiro de su muñeca para que me siga hasta el escritorio donde dejamos la pila de libros.

— ¿No preferirías que le preguntara a Kai antes de seguir? Es temprano todavía, debe seguir en pie.

—No quiero molestarlo…

—Dudo que le moleste. Y es su trabajo velar por lo que su reina necesita.

—Está bien. Sé amable con él, es todo lo que te pido.

—Siempre lo soy, tengo carisma y encanto.

—Y un cero por ciento de humildad.

— ¿Quieres que vaya o no?— _perfecto, ahora se hace de rogar_.

— ¡Anda ya!

* * *

Me recosté sobre uno de los sillones, el más próximo a la ventana. En algún momento debí quedarme dormida mientras esperaba a Hans. Me despierto con su voz susurrando suavemente junto a mi oído, soplando ligeramente su aliento cálido que me eriza la piel.

—Despierta, _mi reina_ , tenemos cosas que hacer—besa mis párpados, mi nariz y mis labios.

—Ya lo sé—atrapo su labio inferior entre mis dientes, y él gime en respuesta. Rodea mi cintura y me apega a su cuerpo, tan ardiente como siempre.

—Adoro que hagas esto, pero no cuando tenemos algo pendiente—toma un puñado de mi cabello y lo jala con suavidad para apartar un poco más mi rostro del suyo—. Dios, harás que se me olvide lo que venía a decirte.

— ¿Y bien, qué dijo Kai?—intento calmar mi pulso errático y cubrir mis mejillas con escarcha para enfriarlas.

—Parece que tenías razón, sí era intencionada la lista que encontramos—asiento, sin procesar del todo lo que dice.

— ¿Y qué más? —intento que mi voz denote calma, pero es imposible, las palabras fluyen con mucha rapidez.

—Ten paciencia, tenemos toda la noche si así lo deseas. Kai mencionó que hubo un tiempo en que tu padre trabajaba en un proyecto, una investigación. No le dijo exactamente que era, sólo que se trataba de un asunto importante, y que esperaba que tú continuaras si es que algo le sucedía.

— ¿Qué?—oigo que habla, mas mi cerebro no registra el significado de ellas.

—Significa que tenemos bastante con qué entretenernos.

— ¿Me ayudarás con esto?

—Te hice una promesa hace tiempo, haré lo que sea que necesites.

—Gracias—él sonríe, de la manera que hace que mi corazón escape un latido—. Y bien, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Él se dedica a examinar el papel con los nombres y el libro del que se salió. Además de los nombres, la embarcación y la fecha, no hay ningún otro dato escrito más que el número de la página. Es la última del volumen, tiene algo escrito en un idioma extranjero, creo que es polaco. Lamentablemente, nunca aprendí ese idioma. Hans entiende algunas palabras sueltas, lo suficiente para saber que habla de mitología nórdica, del norte de Suecia, el norte del mundo, a fin de cuentas. Curioso, considerando que mi padre jamás demostró afición por este tema en particular.

—Tal vez necesitemos más ayuda—sugiere Hans luego de unos minutos.

—Preferiría que esto quedara entre nosotros. No necesito que todos en el palacio se enteren de que estoy gastando mi tiempo en esto.

—Si tú lo dices.

Hay otra forma de averiguarlo, pero necesitaré de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo. Podría buscar entre las pertenencias de mi padre. Entrar al cuarto que compartieron él y mi madre, buscar entre sus colecciones personales, o en su correspondencia personal. Realmente no quiero hacerlo, me siento como si invadiese su privacidad, como si de alguna forma estuviese allanando su espacio personal. Aunque… ¿Qué otra opción me queda? En revisar todo este montón de libros sobre el escritorio tardaríamos semanas, y no hay garantía de que encontremos algo útil.

—Tengo una idea— _llamé su atención, ya es tarde para arrepentirse. Vamos, Elsa, no seas cobarde._

—Te escucho.

—No que la idea me parezca atractiva… podríamos buscar entre las cosas de mi padre, en su cuarto o los artículos que sacaron de su escritorio cuando falleció… sería más sencillo que encontrar algo en esta pila de libros…

—Sí… es una buena idea—parece contemplar la posibilidad por un momento—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

—Claro que no, lo haré porque es una tarea pendiente que dejo mi padre, no porque quiera entrometerme en sus cosas—me acaricia en círculos la espalda, intentando tranquilizarme—. Estoy… estaré bien.

—No tiene por qué ser hoy, podemos esperar un poco más.

—Preferiría librarme de esto cuanto antes.

—Bien… te sigo.

Es casi medianoche, los sirvientes se han retirado y los guardias patrullan ocasionalmente. Está oscuro, las pocas lámparas a gas apenas iluminan los corredores. Tomo la mano de Hans, más por buscar la seguridad que me da su tacto y su calor que para guiarlo. Detesto ser así de egoísta, mas si lo soltara, mis nervios sacarían lo peor de mí.

Recorremos los pasillos en silencio. Hans encendió una pequeña llama sobre la palma de su mano derecha, para poder ver mejor el camino. Avanzamos hasta la última alcoba del ala sur, en el segundo piso del palacio. Intento abrir la puerta de roble, pero está cerrada con llave. Decido congelar la cerradura. El metal cede fácilmente una vez que está cubierto de hielo. Se nota que no han ventilado la habitación en mucho tiempo, el aire es denso al interior.

El tamaño de la lengua de fuego que sostiene Hans aumenta, y luego la divide en dos más pequeñas para encender las antorchas que están a ambos lados de la entrada. Cierra nuevamente la puerta para evitar que se vea el brillo desde afuera, y también las cortinas. No venía aquí desde que tenía cinco años, así que no recordaba la mayoría de los detalles. Doy un vistazo rápido al lugar. Es la recámara más grande del castillo, sin duda. Una chimenea de base circular enorme al centro, la cama cubierta con un dosel de terciopelo cerca, muebles de madera de roble barnizado, dos baños a los lados. Los colores son diferentes de los del resto del castillo. Verde oscuro, marrón cálido y beige, con adornos dorados, muchos probablemente de oro o bañados en dicho metal. La mayoría simulan hojas, ramas o flores. Flores de azafrán, como es tradicional en Arendelle. Y pensar que si Hans y yo nos casamos, esta sería nuestra alcoba. Aunque, claro, la mandaré a redecorar, pues no sé si pueda soportar un recordatorio constante de la muerte de mis padres.

—No pensé que hubiera un cuarto así en el palacio de Arendelle. Es casi tan grande como uno de las Islas del Sur—dice Han, dando un silbido.

—Shhh, harás que la mitad del castillo nos oiga.

—Sólo nosotros dos y los guardias estamos despiertos a esta hora.

—Y si ellos nos vieran… tú serás quien les explique por qué estamos ambos en un cuarto, solos, a esta hora de la noche.

—Creo que pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—No… esto… ya, basta—siento como el rubor se propaga encendiendo mis mejillas. Lo peor es que sé que está en lo correcto, cualquiera pensaría que nosotros vinimos a…

—Ya, ya. No voy a tocarte, a menos que eso sea lo que tú deseas.

—Eso espero.

— ¿Esperas? ¿Alguna vez he levantado una mano en tu contra? ¿Te he lastimado de alguna forma?

—Hans, yo…-intento balbucear una excusa, No obstante, él la corta antes de que empiece.

—Creí que tenías una imagen mejor de mí. No te haré daño, no creo ser capaz de soportarlo.

—No quise implicar eso, sé que no me… que no me violarías. No confío en mi misma cuando estoy contigo, es lo que quise decir.

—Bien…—se acerca a mí, depositando un beso casto sobre mi frente—. Ven, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Él elije revisar el escritorio, mientras que yo abro algunos cajones de la cómoda adyacente al lecho. Fuera de la cubierta de polvo, todo luce en orden. Los objetos en su interior ordenados meticulosamente. Un reloj de bolsillo, un guardapelos con un retrato de mi madre en su interior, un peine, una caja metálica con algunas de sus medallas y galardones dentro… Nada que valga la pena sacar de su sitio.

Cambio de lugar. Sigo escudriñando un pequeño estante con unos cuantos libros y adornos. No hay mucho que ver aquí, ninguno de los títulos calza con el tipo de lectura que estoy buscando. Hans, por otro lado, sigue empeñado en encontrar algo en el escritorio personal de mi padre. El rey solía tener dos, uno para trabajo, que es el que yo ocupo ahora que soy reina, y este, para su correspondencia y sus lecturas. Ambos muebles igual de pulcros y ordenados. Siento curiosidad por saber qué hay en este escritorio. ¿A quiénes enviaría cartas personales? ¿Qué clase de libros preferiría? ¿Qué más haría en su tiempo libre, estando acá? No conocí a mi padre tan bien como Anna, y esta es una de las escasas maneras que tengo para hacerlo… Sin embargo, no es correcto. No puedo llegar y violar su privacidad. La idea de que Hans lo haga tampoco me agrada mucho, pero sé que lo hace para ayudarme, y de la forma más objetiva posible. De pronto es la voz de Hans la que me saca de mis pensamientos:

—Espero que me hagas un altar por esto, _mi reina_. O al menos una buena salida como regalo cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué es?—ignoro su demanda. Independiente de lo que encontrara, pienso estar con él todo el próximo 10 de Octubre.

—Velo tú misma—dice pasándome un sobre con la marca grabada sobre cera del sello de la Casa Real de Bernadotte, a la que pertenecemos yo, mi padre y su ascendencia.

Se ve más reciente que las otras cartas, no debe tener más de cuatro o tres años de antigüedad. No tiene nada escrito en el reverso. Lo abro para sacar la carta que contiene.

* * *

 _04 de Mayo de 1936_

 _A Elsa Inga de Bernadotte:_

 _Cuando leas esto, será porque tienes la edad necesaria, o porque me habré marchado demasiado pronto de tu lado y el de Anna. Hija mía, jamás sabré lo que es vivir con un don particular como el tuyo, así como tampoco podré compensarte por todos los años en que te he mantenido alejada del mundo exterior. Lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarte a llevar tu carga lo mejor posible._

 _Desde el día en que usaste tu poder por primera vez he estado buscando una forma de extinguirlo, pero es imposible. Sólo aumenta, crece junto contigo. Llegará un momento en el que ya no puedas ocultarlo, será fuerte como el viento del norte, y resistente como los glaciares. Deberás aprender a vivir con él, Elsa. Como mi heredera al trono, eres tú quien debe velar por el bien de Arendelle, el de nuestra familia y de tu futuro linaje._

 _Durante años he buscado cada huella, cada indicio de cómo limitar tu magia. He descubierto muchas cosas en este tiempo. Es importante que sepas que no eres la primera reina con un poder similar. Hay algunos casos semejantes al tuyo. Ninguno contemporáneo, aunque sí te servirán sus historias como guía._

 _Espero ser yo quien te entregue esta carta cuando asumas el poder. Sin embargo, somos simples mortales, no decidimos sobre la duración de nuestras vidas. Si se diese alguna guerra o un accidente al cual no sobreviva, algún día Kai y Gerda te entregarán esta carta. Busca mi investigación, encontrarás algunas respuestas a lo que necesitas saber. No todo está escrito, deberás descubrir lo demás por ti misma._

 _Te desea la mejor vida posible, tu padre, Agnarr Lasse de Bernadotte._

* * *

No puedo detener las lágrimas que humedecen mis mejillas. El poste de la cama al que me estaba sujetando ahora está cubierto de una gruesa capa de cristales helados. Hacía tanto que mis poderes no se salían de control. No podría describir de manera acertada lo que siento en este momento. Tantos años creyendo que mi padre se había dado por vencido con su hija mayor. Resulta que estuvo ocupado todos estos años por ayudarme. Él creía que la solución estaba en suprimir mi poder, lo cual es imposible, e impensable para mí ahora que ya lo he aceptado. No obstante, hizo mucho más de lo que habría esperado. Busco respuestas por años, tal como Hans y yo lo hacemos ahora. Puede que mejor, dado que, según parece, encontró información que podría servirme. El punto es… ¿por dónde empezar a buscar lo que me haya dejado?

Siento a Hans acercarse, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y seca las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Me abraza hasta después de que se extinguieran los sollozos en mi pecho. Tengo que contarle lo que contiene la carta de mi padre. No puedo si se quiebra mi voz cuando intento hablar. Me quedaré así por un poco más. En los brazos de Hans es dónde siento que no voy a colapsar. Es fuerte, cálido y me siento protegida. Cierro los ojos y dejo que susurre dulces simplezas en mi oído. Eso hasta que reúno el valor suficiente para hablar.

—Es… mi padre… él dijo… dijo que—los labios de Hans sellan los míos, mi intento de tartamudear una respuesta se disuelve como una gota de tinta en el agua. Dejo que su boca devore la mía, que su fuego me queme por unos segundos.

—Calma, puedes decírmelo más tarde.

—Ten, no creo que pueda ahora, ni más tarde—le paso la carta para que vea el resto del contenido. Juego con los puños de encaje de mi camisón mientras él la lee.

—Entonces sí hay algo que buscar.

—Eso parece.

—Nos mantendrá entretenidos por un tiempo.

— ¿Nos?

— ¿No creerás que te voy a dejar toda la diversión para ti sola, o sí? Suena a aventura.

—Tanta aventura como pasar horas resolviendo este acertijo—le digo en tono sarcástico.

—Creí que te gustaban los desafíos, _mi reina._

—Cuando sé por dónde empezar.

—Es más excitante sin saberlo.

—Y por eso terminas metido en problemas.

— ¿Qué es una aventura sin el peligro?—en su rostro se dibuja esa sonrisa torcida—. Suerte para ti, mi reina, que soy excelente evadiendo peligros.

— ¿A sí?

—Cuando tu propio hogar es un nido de víboras, aprendes cómo protegerte bien. No te preocupes, puedo cuidarnos a ambos.

—Claro, cuidarnos de cortarse con un sobre sellado, o de un ataque de tos a causa del polvo de los libros.

—No seas aguafiestas, finge que me crees por unos cinco minutos.

—Deja los juegos de lado, tenemos mucho que hacer.

* * *

A/N: Hi my lovelies! ¿cómo han estado? ¿les gustó el capítulo? no voy a dar spoilers, sólo decirles que ya tengo planeados los próximos cinco. Espero poder subir de dos a cuatro por mes, dependiendo de cuanto tiempo libre tenga.

Si se preguntan por Anna, Kristoff y Olaf, pues ellos aparecerán en el chapter 18 o 19. No presionen .

No olviden dar favorite, follow, dejar un review... lo que sea su cariño... okno ._.

PD: intentaré responder los comentarios de este fic y del one-shot en los próximos días


	16. Bajo la Superficie

**Bajo la Superficie**

Los últimos días han sido dedicados a buscar lo que sea que el rey Agnarr le haya dejado a Elsa. Hora tras otra, todas las noches, revisando libros y buscando más cartas. Durante el día, preguntándole a otros nobles o a algunos criados, incluso al jefe de la guardia, Erik. Él pasaba más tiempo con el padre de Elsa, de hecho, de no ser porque su trabajo está acá en el castillo, es posible que él hubiese acompañado a Agnarr en su último viaje. Cuando hablé con él, sugirió que buscáramos a uno de los viejos "maestres" de Arendelle, guardianes de la cultura, las letras y de los misterios, con quienes el rey pasó un buen tiempo. Con todo eso, aún tenemos muy pocas piezas de este acertijo.

Le he dedicado gran parte de mi tiempo libre a este caso. Cuando no estoy en la ciudad, interactuando con la gente de Arendelle, o intentando forjar una buena relación con la nobleza, estoy tratando de encontrar respuestas. Adoro los retos mentales, me mantienen alerta, hasta mejoran mi humor, y este es, sin lugar a dudas, un excelente desafío.

Se me ocurre que podríamos intentar trabajar en sentido inverso, en lugar de buscar, pensar como si estuviésemos ocultando información. Si Agnarr quería que sólo Elsa lo encontrara, ¿Dónde dejaría su investigación? Asumo que no esperaba que todo el mundo lo supiese, así que… ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de ocultar algo en un castillo habitado por más de cien personas? Si fuera él, lo primero que haría sería borrar cualquier rastro de mis acciones. Eso significaría evitar los lugares obvios donde el rey guardaría sus pertenecías. Así que la oficina y su habitación están descartadas. La biblioteca también, por mucho que me guste ese escondite.

¿Dónde diablos podrá ser? Salones, no. ¿Una de las habitaciones para invitados? tal vez. Pero… ¿cuál? Incluso en un castillo tan grande, nos llevará muchísimo registrar cada una de las alcobas y salas de estar en el palacio… Debe haber otra salida. Hay algo que se me está escapando… de seguro es totalmente evidente, pero aun así no lo veo. Necesito aclarar mi mente su es que planeo resolver esto.

Iré a dar un paseo con Sitron. Es lo único que realmente me tranquiliza. Podría llevar el cuaderno de dibujo y unos cuantos carboncillos, eso también ayudaría bastante. Voy por mi caballo, termino de colocarle el equipamiento de montar, y salimos. Elijo tomar otra ruta, no quiero ir al centro de la capital. Tiro de la brida para desviar la trayectoria que describe mi caballo. Nos internamos en un camino rural, un sendero rodeado de árboles. Es una de las partes 'domesticadas' del bosque. Los bosques son extensos en el norte, comparados con los de las Islas del Sur. Aquí abundan las coníferas gigantescas, un contraste total con la vegetación mediterránea y los tonos cálidos del sur. Aprovecho de salir antes de que se oscurezca. No es que le tema al frío, no tengo por qué temerle. Es más bien que me será más difícil regresar al castillo en la noche, cuando los senderos apenas se vislumbran. Además, para alguien que lleva menos de un año en este reino, todas las calles lucen exactamente iguales.

Quedan al menos unas dos horas antes de que anochezca. Nos detenemos junto a un riachuelo congelado. Bajo de mi caballo, ato las riendas a la rama de un árbol, y me siento sobre un tronco cubierto de nieve. Huelga decir que todo lo demás también está cubierto de hielo. No ha vuelto a nevar, pero tampoco ha derretido la coraza de hielo que envuelve el reino. Supongo que estaremos estancados así por un tiempo más. Entrenar a Elsa no sirvió de mucho en este caso. Lo único que aprendió fue cómo impresionar con su talento, y a disolver sus creaciones más pequeñas. Habrá que buscar otra manera de acabar con el invierno. Solo espero que el rey Agnarr encontrase esa forma. Le encenderé unas cuantas velas a mi suegro si es que lo logró.

Mi suegro… me pregunto cómo sería todo si él estuviese vivo. No creo que le agradara la idea de que ande correteando con su hija de madrugada, pero no tendría por qué saberlo. ¿Estaría a favor o en contra de unir su Casa Real con la mía? Bernadotte y Westergård no son enemigas… aunque tampoco hay un vínculo cercano. Han coexistido pacíficamente por años, sin tomar contacto entre ellas. Los Bernadotte prefieren relacionarse con las Casas Reales de Suecia, Finlandia y Corona. En el Sur preferimos a las de Francia y Holanda, especialmente la primera, que es una de las grandes promesas actuales, después de la inglesa Nunca ha habido un matrimonio entre miembros de mi familia y los de la de Elsa. De casarnos, seríamos los primeros. No será una unión significativa en cuanto a territorio, pero sí un cambio drástico para la gente del norte. De tener un hijo, el heredero de Arendelle llevaría el apellido del clan Westergård, terminando con el reinado de la dinastía Bernadotte en este reino. Me agrada de sobremanera la idea de que mi hijo podría ser rey algún día.

No me había detenido a pensar en ello antes. La posibilidad de tener hijos me parecía remota… todavía me parece distante, la diferencia es que ahora es una posibilidad real y latente. De todas formas, no estoy listo para ser padre. Puede que nunca lo esté, pero llegará un punto en que las ganas de tener un niño sean mayores al miedo del cambio que será en mi vida… en nuestras vidas, suponiendo que Elsa será la madre.

En fin, no quiero seguir imaginando ese futuro hipotético. Aún no estamos casados, y me costará más convencer a mi reina de tener nuestra propia familia real. Dios, tener sexo ya será una complicación, todavía más si es para hacer un heredero. Quitarle la aversión al contacto físico fue todo un reto. Uno que dio sus frutos, y que estaría dispuesto a pasar nuevamente con tal de poder tenerla en mis brazos.

Dejo esa línea de pensamientos de lado. Saco del bolsón el cuadernillo y un trozo de carboncillo de sauce. Desde este punto el río congelado luce estupendo, es el sueño de un artista impresionista como Monet. Los saltos de agua estáticos, congelados en el momento justo, mostrando figuras bellísimas. No es blanco como un estanque en el invierno, no, es celeste, con destellos. La montaña, .os pinos cubiertos de nieve y algunos troncos caídos en el fondo. Intento reproducir la escena lo mejor posible. Borro algunas partes y difumino los bordes para hacer las luces.

En esto me entretengo hasta que la luz del sol comienza a desvanecerse. Empaco mis cosas y subo al lomo de Sitron. Cabalgo intentando seguir el camino que me trajo hasta aquí. Es sencillo, las huellas en la nieve están frescas. Todo parece haberse congelado en el bosque, incluso el tiempo. Al diablo las leyes de la inercia y la conservación del momentum, este lugar se ha detenido totalmente en el momento en que comenzó el invierno eterno. Me pregunto cómo será una vez que vuelva a su estado natural.

Una vez fuera del bosque, paso por el corazón de la ciudad, la plaza central, uno de los mercados, saludando la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Un mercader me ofrece vino, otro me extiende un plato con dulces típicos de la zona. Muchos ya me conocen, los he visitado con una frecuencia alta. También los niños de la escuela más cercana al castillo. Reconozco algunas de sus caras. Están Georg, Anne, Lisa, Franz… David, que un pequeño es pelirrojo y me recuerda a mí mismo cuando niño. Algunas tardes he estado con ellos, les relato historias de mis viajes por Europa. A Franz le impresionan los militares y navales, le he mostrado algunas de mis medallas. Dijo que un día se enlistaría en la marina de Arendelle.

Es agradable cuando el pueblo te aprecia. En las Islas jamás había recibido tanta atención. Es irónico, encontrar tu hogar en un reino en el que eres extranjero. Algún día podré llamarlo mi reino, y mi gente. A muchos de ellos les agrado. No a todo el mundo, es imposible persuadirlos a todos ellos. Igual que los nobles, me llevo mucho mejor con los más jóvenes. Halvor y Ruben son con quienes tengo una relación mejor, amistad, podría decirse. El primero es hijo del marqués de Drammen, y el segundo es duque de Bergen, que con apenas veintiocho años es uno de los hombres más poderosos en Arendelle. Disfruto de la compañía de ambos, y es bueno tener aliados influyentes. Y luego están los mayores, no hay manera de que le agrade al conde de Nordfjordeid, ni al duque invitado de Weselton. Hay otro grupo que piensa que soy un oportunista… no es que los culpe, aunque prefiero pensar en mi persona como alguien que sabe sacar lo mejor de una situación determinada. Con los demás no tengo problemas, no soy su personaje favorito, pero tampoco me detestan.

Lamentablemente, debo despedirme de la gente. Ellos no aguantan el frío, en especial los niños. Retorno a palacio, despidiéndome de algunos. Acepto como regalo una pequeña cajita de madera, tallada a mano, con un collar de cuentas blancas iridiscentes en su interior. Se verá bien alrededor del cuello de mi reina, y es una excusa perfecta para tocarla.

Una vez dentro, me quito la capa y se la paso a una de las criadas para que la lleve a mi habitación. No estoy cansado como para ir a recostarme un rato. Podría cenar algo en este rato. Estaría unas dos o tres horas afuera, y no he comido nada desde el almuerzo a la una. Los demás posiblemente ya cenaron, así que decido llamar a una sirvienta para que me traiga de comer a mi cuarto. También me vendría bien un baño caliente.

Debería cambiarme de ropa antes de ir con Elsa, no creo que me vea muy presentable con una camisa suelta, pantalones estrechos y botas de montar… aunque, por otra parte, no es que estemos en un lugar público, supongo que podría ser indulgente en cuanto a esta falta de decoro. Además, ella siempre usa camisas de dormir delgadas cuando nos vemos de noche, dudo que importe mucho que llegue en condiciones similares.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca me encuentro con Elsa sentada en el escritorio, entre un montón de cartas dispersas, con sosteniendo su cabeza entre ambas manos, como gesto de exasperación. Está tan frío aquí dentro que puedo ver el vapor que emana de mi nariz al exhalar, y también de mi piel.

Empiezo a preocuparme más por Elsa. Al principio creí que ese maldito papel sería tan sólo un recuerdo de su padre. Luego fue la carta. Podría ser útil, de no ser porque el contenido era demasiado vago para encontrar algo realmente importante. Pero ahora… es casi una obsesión por encontrar lo que sea que estemos buscando. Últimamente se sale de control, no de la forma extrema en que lo hacía cuando la conocí. Cubre de escarcha las superficies de los objetos, o deja suspendidos en el aire miles de copos de nieve. No le había visto tan tensa desde los primeros días de 'entrenamiento'.

Camino hacia ella, colocándome detrás de la silla en la que está sentada. Coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros, acariciando la piel desnuda junto a su cuello. Intento masajear un poco esa zona, mas ella me detiene.

—Buenas noches, _mi reina._

—Hans.

—Relájate un poco, terminarás enferma de los nervios si sigues buscando sin detenerte a descansar.

—Yo sé lo que hago.

— ¿Es en serio? Porque no me parece que avances mucho devanándote los sesos día y noche.

—Si no te importa, podrías retirarte.

— ¿Me estás echando?

—No estoy de humor para otro de tus reproches.

—Entonces deja que te ayude, y, por favor, descansa unos cinco minutos. Si no es por ti, hazlo por mí, te lo suplico— _suplicándole a una mujer, haz caído muy bajo, Hans._

—Hans, no lo entiendes… yo…

—Entiendo que llevas días haciendo lo mismo, y sigues en exactamente el mismo lugar donde empezaste.

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Sabes lo que se siente haber estado años creyendo que este poder no tenía explicación, cuando en realidad hay mucho más por saber?

—Elsa, sabes perfectamente que viví exactamente lo mismo que tú, que aún lo estoy viviendo. Soy mayor que tú, llevo más tiempo lidiando con el mismo problema, de no saber qué demonios eres, ni de dónde diablos vienes, así que no creas que eres algún caso especial. He estado buscando las mismas malditas respuestas por años, si no lo he encontrado en tanto tiempo, difícilmente lo harás tú sola. Con cómo vas, lo único que vas a conseguir es dañarte a ti misma, no le haces ningún bien a nadie. ¿Puedes dejar de ser un problema por cinco minutos?

Tal vez me excedí un poco con lo último que dije. No 'tal vez', definitivamente me excedí con lo último. ¿Por qué no pude callarme a tiempo? Demonios, detesto dejar que me controlen mis emociones. Nunca le diría algo así… de no ser por la rabia… Dios, ahora sus ojos se ven vidriosos, y dejó de mirarme. Diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos.

— ¿Elsa?—busco sus ojos, pero los suyos se rehúsan a ver los míos— Elsa, por favor… no… no lo dije en serio, no quise lastimarte… perdóname.

—Déjame.

—Lo lamento, no quería ir tan lejos… es… este… lo siento.

—Basta, quiero estar sola.

—Elsa…

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. Te lo estoy ordenando.

—No te voy a dejar sola, no así.

—Soy la reina, tu deber es ejecutar mis órdenes.

—Si tengo que desafiar tu poder, lo haré. Pero no me pidas que te deje en este estado.

—Tú eres la causa, si quieres enmendar lo que hiciste como mínimo haz lo que te dicen.

—Elsa, nada de lo que dije tiene significado. Fue una estupidez, sabes que no pienso así de ti-

—Contigo no hay cómo saberlo. Eres diferente cada día, a veces eres protector, otras llegas intentando ser un amante devoto, y ahora… ahora resulta que piensas que soy inútil.

—Lo lamento-

—No quiero una disculpa vacía, no vale la pena.

—Elsa, eres importante para mí, lo sabes. Lastimarte es lo último que quiero… soy un imbécil que se dejó llevar por el calor del momento… eres probablemente lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, no quiero que las cosas se compliquen entre nosotros dos. Lo lamento tanto, es solo… nunca había tenido algo así con una mujer, es como estar a ciegas. Y eres diferente de otras, muy diferente. Contigo parece que no soy capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ni la forma correcta de actuar. Solo espero que perdones ese desliz, no volveré a decir algo así. Es una defensa que siempre he tenido, para evitar el dolor. Uso como espada las palabras— _buscar el punto débil de las personas es mi especialidad._

Ella sigue en silencio, sin mirarme. Al menos las lágrimas ya dejaron de rodar por sus mejillas. Es un alivio, puedo vivir sin escuchar su voz por unas semanas, pero no con ella llorando por mi culpa. Prefiero su odio antes que causarle más sufrimiento del que ya tiene. Dios, si hay algo que no soporto es ver sus ojos celestes empañados de esta forma.

—Creo que es la primera vez que oigo una disculpa sincera salir de tu boca. Debe ser duro para tu orgullo.

—Ni te imaginas.

—Sabía que eras bueno con las palabras… no pensé que las usarías en mi contra.

—Ni yo, y prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. No sabes si volverás a hacerlo en el futuro, no puedes saber si nuestra relación será apacible o tormentosa. Apostaría más por la segunda opción. Si discutimos, tarde o temprano me lastimarás otra vez.

—Te doy permiso para que me congeles la lengua si eso sucediera.

—Buen intento. No soy tan ingenua como piensas, sé que lo harás otra vez, y que aunque te mantengas en silencio, pensarás lo mismo que ahora, o inclusive peor.

—Ignórame cuando tenga la cabeza caliente… en sentido figurado, no literal.

—No es cosa de pensar, es de lo que sientes por mí. Sólo espero que no lleguemos a odiarnos por algo trivial.

—No creo que pueda odiarte. Admito que algunas veces desearía hacerlo, sería más sencillo si no me importaras. Pero no puedo, y de poder, me despreciaría a mí mismo por ello.

—Y yo espero poder hacer lo mismo— _quisiera creerlo, si alguna vez supiese lo que le hice a su hermana. Ella sabe que nunca amé a Anna, y que jugué con ella. No obstante, jamás le conté la historia detallada. Es posiblemente lo que lograría que me odie._

—Ven.

—No quiero que me beses, sigo molesta contigo.

—Sólo quería abrazarte.

—No creas que ya te saliste con la tuya—dice ella, cediendo poco a poco entre mis brazos. Más fría y rígida que de costumbre, su cuerpo se siente como una escultura de hielo. Intentaré darle calor. Sólo pido que no se moleste más.

—No es que pueda derretirte así como así. Eres casi tan orgullosa como yo, me tendrás castigado hasta que se te pase. No esperaría menos de ti.

—Así que no creas que te voy a dejar toquetearme. Vas a tener que ganarte ese derecho.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

—Ahora, trabajar.

— ¿Contigo?

—Creo que ya probamos que por separado no funciona.

—Bien. Tengo una idea.

Le hablo de lo que pensé durante el día, en lugar de buscar, pensar en cómo ocultar información. Ella accede, para sorpresa mía. Es una chica lista, sabe aprovechar las oportunidades. Puede que un día le ayude a perfeccionar la técnica. Le falta más tacto con las personas. Debería practicar la persuasión, en ocasiones es tanto o más útil que convencer utilizando la lógica.

—En este momento mi hermana habría ayudado más que yo. Ella conocía casi cada rincón del palacio. Probablemente sabría donde esconder algo valioso.

—Eso no importa, podemos seguir buscando.

—No es que dispongamos de una fecha límite tan distante.

— ¿Todavía esperas descongelar Arendelle antes del invierno?

—No lo sé, ya es pleno otoño, no pude devolver el verano. Lo único que me queda es hacer que el invierno sea menos crudo.

—Parece que es lo mejor, sólo que ya vamos con cierto retraso.

—No me presiones—dice sonriendo con timidez.

—Bien… ¿dónde crees que podría estar algún escondite o pasadizo en el palacio? Debiste conocer al menos uno, todas las familias de alta cuna tienen varias formas de escapar de un castillo, de ocultar su fortuna…— _o de ocultar un affair del conyugue respectivo._

—Sólo tres, los mismos que conocen Kai, Gerda, y el jefe de la Guardia Real.

— ¿Crees que sean relevantes?

—Honestamente, no. Jamás se me ocurriría colocar algo valioso en dos de ellos. En el tercero han guardado por años las joyas familiares, algunas pinturas renacentistas, espadas, escudos, ese tipo de objetos invaluables.

—Hum… en la biblioteca sería obvio, no es el lugar más seguro.

—Tampoco los pasillos principales.

—En ocasiones hay algunos pasajes que están en el lugar menos pensado, a veces a la vista de todos.

—Alguien podría encontrarlo por accidente, tampoco es una buena opción.

—Entonces buscamos un lugar más privado, difícil de encontrar, del cual nadie sabe actualmente.

—Podríamos revisar planos del castillo. Los originales, no las copias que puede la gente común.

—Podrías conseguirlos.

—Eso haré.

— ¿Alguna otra idea?

—Además de tantear todos los sitios posibles...

— ¿Te atreverías a entrar una segunda vez al cuarto de tus padres?

—No lo sé, podríamos intentarlo.

—Pero no quieres hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que no, sigue trayéndome recuerdos dolorosos. El deseo de saber es lo único que me ayuda a ser fuerte y aguantarlo.

—Puedes contar conmigo para apoyarte.

— ¿Realmente puedo? Este último tiempo solo me das señales cruzadas. A veces quieres ayudarme, otras pareciera que esperas deshacerte de mí. — _Ay, mi reina, si tan solo supieras lo que iba a hacer contigo hace unos meses. Ahora la idea de asesinarla me parece aborrecible._

—Confía en mí.

—Ese ha sido nuestro problema desde que nos conocimos. Sigo sin confiar plenamente en lo que dices, igual que tú de mí.

—Tal vez sea tiempo de cambiar eso.

— ¿Cómo?

—Si supiera, te lo diría—sonríe otra vez, y yo le respondo con otra sonrisa penosa.

—Tendremos que trabajar eso.

—Así es.

—Quiero saber más de ti. No de tus viajes o de tu hogar, quiero que me digas algo diferente... tus miedos, tus ambiciones... quiero conocerte, no sólo la máscara que todos ven día a día— _¿Qué se supone que debo contestarle? No puede saber mis ambiciones... ¿O es mejor que lo sepa?_ En cualquier caso, prefiero hablarle de mí, y ganar su odio, que verla sufrir así. Además, si es que no me odia, podría ser una aliada y confidente de valor inestimable.

— ¿Cuál quieres saber primero?

—Lo que temes—lo más duro primero, asumo—. Podemos aprender mucho del otro hablando honestamente. Te diré los míos, si te hace sentir mejor.

—Bien…— _no puedo huir de ella por siempre_ —pienso que el peor es el miedo a no tener el control… no soy obsesivo— _al menos eso creo_ —, pero prefiero tener cierto poder sobre lo que hago, detesto estar a la deriva dependiendo del azar. Cuando no tienes el control, eres vulnerable a lo que te rodea. Y no me gusta ser débil y vulnerable.

—No creí que tuvieras problemas con eso, siempre parece que sabes perfectamente lo que haces—luce intrigada, como si intentara ver a través de mí, como si quisiera saber lo que estoy pensando. _No vale el esfuerzo, soy un libro muy enrevesado, difícil de leer._

—Esa es la idea. Hace un tiempo atrás te dije que soy un buen actor, parte importante de esa actuación es que el público no se dé cuenta de quién eres, sino del papel que estás representando.

—Yo sí quiero conocer al actor detrás del personaje.

—Y por eso estamos aquí.

—Bien, es mi turno… miedo… mi peor miedo es lastimar a alguien que…—su voz se quiebra, pero no se detiene. Seguramente volvió a pensar en Anna—. Aunque eso ya sucedió. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir.

—No lo hará.

—También temo herirte. La vez que congelé tu brazo… apenas pude detenerme.

—No me harás daño, y de todas maneras no pienso dejarte hacer eso de nuevo—ella sonríe—. Soy tu equivalente, no podrías, nuestros poderes se contrarrestan. Es como en las ciencias matemáticas, soy el recíproco de tu complejo, o el vector de igual magnitud y dirección, pero cuyo sentido es contrario—vuelve a sonreír. Recuerdo perfectamente que le gusta la geometría y los números, por eso intento explicarlo de esta forma—.

—Es bicondicional, funciona si y sólo si ambos estamos en el mismo plano… es por eso que insisto tanto en conocerte, quiero saber si es que podemos funcionar juntos.

—Entonces sí aceptas que somos semejantes—sigo con las analogías. _Semejantes, no congruentes, pues tenemos demasiadas diferencias._

—Supongo que sí. Jamás he sido tan afín con una persona.

—Tampoco yo.

—Creo que comparto tu miedo, en cierta forma. Si pierdo el control sobre mi misma, mis poderes se salen de control.

—Lo he visto.

— ¿Tu poder jamás se sale de control? Nunca te he visto tener un arranque de ira y quemar cosas.

—Eso no es del todo cierto… ejerzo el control mejor que tú, eso es seguro, pero tengo debilidades. Han sido tres veces, y las tres terminaron en un desastre. Es una historia muy larga para contártela en este momento.

—Sabes que te preguntaré por ello más tarde.

—Cuento con ello. Además, eres la única persona que conozco que lo entendería.

— ¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?

—Adelante.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas en el futuro? No me refiero a lo nuestro, sino a lo que tú quieres hacer, lo que ambicionas.

—Entiendo, y, si no te molesta la sinceridad chocante, quiero ser rey. Ha sido mi sueño desde niño, aun estando a la sombra de mis hermanos. Me criaron igual que a los demás, nos educaron para liderar. Y me gusta, no sólo por el poder, sino que por la gente, quiero ser guía y protector.

—Entonces, si nos casamos, esperas obtener la corona matrimonial, no ser príncipe o rey consorte.

—Sólo si así lo deseas.

—Seríamos iguales en términos de gobierno.

—Ése es el punto. Quiero gobernar a tu lado, puedo servirte de ayuda.

—Nunca dije que necesitara ayuda. Puedo arreglármelas sola. Lo he hecho desde mucho antes de conocerte.

—No digo que seas incapaz de gobernar, te he visto manejar el reino en tiempos de crisis. Sé que no necesitas a alguien monitoreándote constantemente—todavía no logro hacer que ese ceño fruncido desaparezca—. Me refería a ayudarte a soportar la carga. No confías en tu Consejero Real, y tienes a la mitad de los nobles en contra, no te vendría mal alguien que te diera una mano.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— _veo que tendré que mejorar mis argumentos para convencerla en el futuro_ —. Bueno, ¿qué más? ¿Familia, viajes, residencia?

—Quiero tener hijos, y para que sea bien visto, tendría que contraer matrimonio. No creo que pueda viajar por siempre, renunciaré al cargo de Almirante de las Islas del Sur. Caleb tendrá que aceptarlo, no pienso vivir en su reino por siempre. De todos los reinos, países, imperios y repúblicas, mi lugar natal es el último en el que me quedaría.

—Así que desposarás a una extranjera de todas formas.

—Supongo, aunque sólo tengo una extranjera en mente— _y espero que ella también me elija, llegado el momento adecuado_ —. Tu turno.

—Tendré que casarme, y dejar al menos un heredero o heredera. De lo contrario se perderían todos los miembros del linaje de mi padre, y un familiar lejano por parte de mi madre terminaría reinando. Y no es que tenga muchas opciones, me quedaré en Arendelle, a menos que desposara a un hijo único heredero del trono. Tampoco es que pueda viajar por periodos extensos.

—Deja que te invite, podría mostrarte el sur de Europa. Italia te encantará, y Grecia.

—Es muy amable, pero-

—Pero nada. Eres la única persona en este reino que no es libre. Goza un poco antes de estancarte aquí y tener hijos, haz lo que quieras por una vez en tu vida.

—Es sencillo decirlo.

—Y hacerlo también. Eres reina, di que es un viaje diplomático, elije un reino que te convenga tener como amigo. Conoce algo de mundo, no tienes por qué encerrarte. Acepta mi invitación, una vez que acabe el invierno, podemos zarpar a algún lugar exótico.

Y así es como pasamos la noche, entre preguntas, respuestas, propuestas, y algunas historias cortas. Aprendí más de ella, es incluso mejor que aquello que obtuve con sólo observarla. Le gusta salir del castillo, y estar en medio del bosque o de las montañas. Curioso, viniendo de alguien con tan poca experiencia al aire libre. Le gusta la arquitectura, aunque eso debería haberlo sabido, tiene un gusto especial por el diseño, y habiendo visto el castillo de hielo, debería haberlo notado antes. También canta y toca el violín, compuso poesía cuando era una chiquilla solitaria encerrada en su habitación. Le gustaría ver el norte del mundo, y posiblemente es la única capaz de soportar el viaje y las bajas temperaturas. Si no fuese tan delgada, sería una buena exploradora. Le falta masa muscular para poder desenvolverse bien en un ambiente hostil.

También le propuse dos cosas: enseñarle a defenderse, a usar su poder como una defensa. Lo ha hecho antes, pero sus maniobras son rudimentarias, no podría contra un oponente experimentado. La segunda es trabajar en su actuación, si planea seguir en el poder, tiene que aprender a jugar bien sus cartas, a manipular, o mejor dicho, influenciar a quienes la rodean. Con ese rostro podría hacer caer reinos a sus pies. Tiene que dominar el suyo para eso. Dominarlo significa que debe ganarse el favor del pueblo, y también de los más poderosos, los terratenientes, los parlamentarios, cuantos más, mejor.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido desde que nos encontramos. Sólo sé que es tarde, que Elsa no aguantará tanto en pie, ha bostezado varias veces y sus párpados se cierran lentamente, antes de abrirlos abruptamente. Es hora de irnos. Los pasillos están vacíos, los guardias seguramente estarán recorriendo otra ala del castillo. Caminamos sin perturbar la tranquilidad que reina a estas alturas de la noche.

Seguimos nuestro camino, tomando la escalera principal. Me detengo un momento. Un peldaño de la escalera que suena ligeramente diferente a los otros. En todo este tiempo que he subido estas mismas escaleras para acompañar a la reina a su cuarto no me había percatado de este detalle. Es difícil de notar, la diferencia es muy sutil. Piso nuevamente para comprobar que no sea un producto de mi paranoia. Segunda vez que cruje la tabla de madera. Retiro parte de la alfombra que la cubre. Vuelvo a mover la tabla. La madera se levanta en el borde exterior. Saco la tabla que se movió, revelando una especie de cajón dentro de la escalera. Hay algunos sobres dentro, una botella de bourbon y un manojo de llaves.

— ¿Qué es esto?—le pregunto a Elsa. Es su hogar, debería saberlo.

Ella toma el manojo de llaves, las examina una a una. Las hay de distintos tamaños, y hay dos con formas particularmente llamativas, no tienen es aspecto de una llave corriente, son espirales intrincados, posiblemente labrados manualmente para encajar en una cerradura de similar complejidad. Tomo los sobres, hay cinco, todos de distinta procedencia. Dentro se encuentran varias cartas. En distintos idiomas, y diversos remitentes. Todas dirigidas al rey Agnarr. Reconozco los nombres, son los mismos de la lista que encontramos en la biblioteca.

—Será mejor que veas esto—le paso los sobres y las cartas.

—Son los nombres que buscamos.

—Exacto. Y reconozco que fue una buena estrategia, este lugar es poco concurrido, y está en medio del camino que recorres diariamente. Debió pensar que algún día lo encontrarías.

—Eso creo—saca cuidadosamente una de las llaves—. Esta llave es de mi cuarto, y la de acá del de mis padres. El resto tendremos que descubrirlo.

—Mañana, dudo que puedas buscar bien a esta hora.

—Hans, no soy una niña.

—Ni tienes la energía de una. Ve a dormir.

— ¿Me estás dando una orden?

—Te lo pido amablemente antes de verme en la obligación de escoltarte a tu habitación por la fuerza—tomo sus brazos, los llevo hacia su espalda para inmovilizarla.

—Me las vas a pagar por esto.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás.

La acompaño a su habitación antes de irme. Recuerdo que puse el cofre con el collar que le taje de regalo en uno de mis bolsillos. Abro la cajita de madera mientras caminamos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, decido entregárselo.

—Nos vemos más tarde, reina Elsa.

—Nos vemos, príncipe Hans.

—Qué fría—le digo mientras la atraigo hacia mí. Ella se retuerce antes de darse cuenta de que no puede zafarse—. Al menos déjame abrazarte.

—No estoy de humor.

—No es necesario—saco el collar y lo llevo con cuidado hacia su cuello, sin que ella lo vea. Lo desabrocho para colocarlo en su lugar. Elsa se queda quieta al sentirlo—. Te traje un obsequio.

—Si esto es una disculpa-

—No me estoy disculpando, lo traje sin saber que discutiría contigo.

—Es muy bonito—juega con las cuentas del collar—. Esto no te exime de lo que me dijiste.

—Lo sé, tengo que ganar tu confianza con hechos, no con regalos.

—Exacto. Qué tengas una buena noche, Hans—dice antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello lovely fellows! traigo el último capítulo de este año :O

El proximo año viene la parte más... intensa (lo digo en el buen sentido ¬¬) de este fanfiction, y una que otra sorpresa por ahí.

Bueno... les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo.

No olviden dejar un review :3


	17. ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

**¿Qué va a ser de mí?**

¿Cuántas horas de sueño necesita un ser humano para mantener su cordura intacta? Estoy segura de que sean las que sean, estoy peligrosamente cerca de llegar a ese límite. Si no fuese por la amabilidad y paciencia de Gerda al despertarme, y tocar insistentemente la puerta cada cinco minutos, habría dormido hasta el mediodía, lo cual sería un error garrafal, no puedo descuidar mis deberes como reina.

Con el pesar de mi alma me levanté esta mañana. He estado atontada todo el día, sintiéndome un espectador externo de lo que he hecho. Ni hablar de mi expresión de muerta viviente. Intenté cubrir la piel violácea bajo mis ojos con polvos blancos, pero siguen siendo visibles.

Acabo de cenar y esta, se supone, es mi hora libre del día, ya no tengo que cumplir tareas pendientes, a menos que lo desee. Y no lo deseo, en absoluto. No sé qué es peor, la parte administrativa o no poder darles una respuesta a todas aquellas personas que vienen día a día contándome sus problemas a causa del invierno. Hay un brote de neumonía en la aldea Sølv Banker, mucha gente ha venido a suplicar por ayuda para sus hijos pequeños, o por aquellos de edad avanzada. Envié un grupo de médicos jóvenes y algunas religiosas que practican como enfermeras, para contribuir en algo. Uno de los médicos me pidió que le permitiera contactar a nuestros países vecinos para pedir algunos implementos que se les agotaron. No tienen con qué tratar a los enfermos cuya situación es más delicada.

Y aquí estoy yo, sentada en el balcón con un puñado de cartas extrañas. Ha pasado una semana desde que las encontró Hans. Y todavía no encuentro nada útil. Es como una partida de ajedrez en la que me he quedado sin jugadas posibles. Leí cada una de ellas. Me dejaron con más preguntas que respuestas. La primera que leí es de A. J. Lockwood, el inglés, el único con el que podría comunicarme, si es que quisiera. Le escribió a mi padre para comunicarle de una entrega que le envió, habla de una caja con lo que cree que pueda necesitar, el resto del contenido de la carta es para adular a mi padre. ¿Necesitar para qué? ¿Qué podría querer de un académico que se encuentra a casi 2000 kilómetros de Arendelle? ¿Qué podría contener esa caja?

La segunda carta que leí es de G. R. Beauchene, el que fue de la Universidad de Strasbourg antes de volverse ermitaño. Es curioso, nada de lo que escribió parece fuera de lugar, tiene el recato y la cordura suficientes para poder dirigirse al rey de la manera apropiada. Qué extraño que alguien de su posición decidiera dejar la civilización y vagar por quién sabe dónde. Volviendo a su carta, habla acerca de mí, pero no deja detalles, sólo que quería conocerme, y saber más sobre mi _don_ particular. No me imaginaba que mi padre compartiría mi secreto, en especial si se tiene en consideración que fue su idea ocultar mis poderes del resto del mundo. No me importa el status social que le dé su carrera profesional, o lo culto que pueda ser en este tema, se siente como una invasión a mi privacidad, nadie jamás preguntó si estaba de acuerdo con revelarlo. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

El tercer sobre, uno de color azul, perteneció a F. H. Wagenknetch. El explorador alemán que falleció hace algunos años. Le cuenta a mi padre los preparativos de su viaje hacia las islas en el norte. Comparte algunas historias. Al parecer fueron buenos amigos, y se dirige a Agnarr, no a 'su majestad, rey Agnarr I, descendiente de…' como los demás. ¿Qué relación tiene ese viaje con la investigación?

Paso a la cuarta carta, dentro de un sobre teñido color coral. Está en italiano, es de Cecilio Moretti. De él no tenía ningún registro hasta el momento. Capto algunas palabras sueltas que sé traducir, es una advertencia, pero no consigo descifrar cuál es el mensaje exacto. Necesito traducir esto. Si tan sólo supiese a quién acudir. No se lo puedo mostrar a cualquier intérprete, no confiaría esta información a cualquiera.

El último sobre es diferente. Es violeta profundo, con letras blancas, y está escrito en dos idiomas, en japonés y en inglés. Lo otro que me sorprende es que el remitente es una mujer. Haruna Kimura. También me desconcierta la cercanía que parece tener con mi padre. Hace preguntas personales y habla de su vida privada. Y pregunta por mí. Sabe de mis poderes, aunque no es tan directa como Beauchene. No, ella usa metáforas para referirse a mis habilidades. _Tú hija, flor de invierno_ , así es como me llama. Por alguna razón, no me molesta tanto como los otros. Tal vez sea el hecho de que ella habla de mí como una persona y no como sujeto experimental. Pero me deja una duda ¿cómo es que conoce a mi padre? Alguien que vive tan lejos, al otro lado del mundo… asumiendo que esté viva.

Esto es tan confuso. Mientras más sé, me doy cuenta de que tengo aún más por descubrir. ¿A dónde voy a llegar así? ¿Debería seguir adelante con esto? Parece tan fútil, no estoy de ánimo para seguir buscando a tientas. Quiero tener algo concreto en mis manos, no suposiciones en la cabeza. Dios, estoy considerando seriamente tomar un buen trago de una botella de la reserva que hay en el castillo. Lo que sea con tal de dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto por un rato. Necesito una distracción. Urgentemente. Puede que Hans, mi _pseudo-prometido_ , pueda ayudarme con eso último. Pero todavía no estoy psicológicamente preparada para verle.

Hablando de él, los últimos días juntos han sido agotadores. Todos saben lo nuestro y tienen sus opiniones al respecto. Lo peor de todo fue que nos encontraron hace tres días durmiendo juntos en el chaise lounge de la biblioteca. Una de las sirvientas nos encontró allí en la mañana. Tuvo la brillante idea de contar el chisme a las demás. Y así es como todo el personal del castillo se enteró. Para rematar, yo estaba tendida sobre Hans en ese momento, con las piernas descubiertas. Él tenía la camina desabotonada en la parte superior, y una de sus manos descansaba cómodamente en mi cintura… y la otra… _más abajo_. No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, sólo sé que un momento estábamos leyendo juntos, y al siguiente, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la expresión incrédula de la chica. El rubor de mi cara en ese minuto sólo se compara con el que ascendió por mi cara cuando Hans me vio semi desnuda en mi cuarto hace un tiempo. No le hablé en todo el día. Me sentía avergonzada de tan solo pensarlo. Dios, todavía me ruborizo al recordarlo. Muchos piensan que tuvimos intimidad esa noche. En la biblioteca. Dicen queel príncipe de las Islas del Sur se llevó la virginidad de la Reina de las Nieves _._ El rumor se distorsionó hasta el punto en que hay quienes afirman que ambos estábamos desnudos, o incluso, que estábamos en medio del acto. Dios, desearía ser invisible, y sorda, así no tendría que enfrentar ni escuchar esas acusaciones. Acusaciones que van en contra mía, claro. Yo quedé como una mujerzuela ante los ojos de todos, mientras que Hans es quien sedujo a la hechicera de hielo, como un trofeo de caza. No es justo que los hombres siempre sean vistos como conquistadores y las mujeres como impías. Es la misma situación para ambos.

Sigo molesta con él. No se molestó en desmentirlo, es más, parece orgulloso de lo que dicen de nosotros. Es por eso que preferí el tratamiento del silencio. Intentó disculparse, pero sé que no lo siente. ¿Por qué se disculparía? Mi nombre quedó manchado, lo que probablemente aleje a varios posibles pretendientes. Le conviene ese rumor sobre nuestras actividades nocturnas. El problema es que le extraño. Sé que es poco tiempo para extrañarlo, pero es la única persona con quien puedo ser yo misma, y que me trata como su igual. Y ese es mi dilema, estoy molesta y me siento sola, lo cual es una pésima combinación.

Lo iría a buscar… no, mejor no. Preferiría escuchar otro intento de disculpa antes de dirigirle la palabra. Y que sea un buen intento. Seremos la comidilla de la realeza por un buen tiempo, no voy a pasarlo por alto tan pronto. Más le vale que esté trabajando en una forma de arreglarlo. Nada de lo que yo diga mejorará las cosas, pero a él le creen, por razones que no alcanzo a comprender. No es justo.

De todas formas, no pienso ser yo quien ceda primero. Esperaré a que toque la puerta de mi habitación. Y si voy a hablar con él, necesitaré un buen trago. Subo a mi cuarto, y tiro la cuerda de la campana para llamar a una criada. Cuando llega, le pido que me traiga una copa de aquavit. Sólo un poco, no pretendo embriagarme.

Le doy las gracias a Marie Louise por su servicio. La copa es pequeña, una porción moderada. De todas maneras no pensaba embriagarme. Nunca lo he hecho, y no pienso comenzar ahora. He visto los excesos de la corte, aún con el poco contacto que tuve con la gente mientras crecía. Y recuerdo haber visto a mi padre cuando era pequeña, tendría unos siete años, él estaba bebiendo en exceso, platicando en doble sentido (lo cual me di cuenta al entrar en la adolescencia) y riendo estrepitosamente con el rey de Corona. No fue agradable. Jamás le había visto así. No calzaba en absoluto con la imagen perfecta que tenía de mi padre. Ni con como creía que debía ser un rey. Y ése fue el primer llamado de atención que tuve para aprender a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Doloroso, viniendo de alguien a quién creía conocer muy bien.

Juego un poco inclinando la copa, viendo el líquido transparente y ligeramente amarillento moverse y formar pequeñas ondas al golpear los lados del cristal. El olor es muy fuerte, herbal y con una carga alcohólica considerable. Dejo de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, vacío la copa en segundos. El arrepentimiento es instantáneo. Me arde la garganta. Siento la cabeza extraña… de una forma que no sabría describir. Pero me siento capaz de funcionar como lo hago normalmente. Más o menos.

Mojo mi cara para mantenerme alerta. Tengo sueño y el trago no me sentó tan bien como esperaba. Veo mi reflejo en el espejo del tocador. Mis ojos parecen ligeramente desenfocados, y mis mejillas ruborizadas. Fuera de eso, luzco igual que siempre. Aprovecho de rociar gotas de perfume para ocultar el olor… sólo por si acaso. Una reina no puede ser vista ebria. Si los guardias me vieran…

Y como el universo es esmera en estar en contra mía, alguien toca la puerta. Perfecto, decido beber algo fuerte y la gente aparece. Apostaría a que es Hans. Un sirviente se habría presentado y dicho inmediatamente para qué me necesita. Hans no, se toma demasiadas libertades conmigo, dejó de lado las formalidades hace tiempo. No estoy lista para abrirle la puerta. Menos aún para dirigirle la palabra. Si alguien saldrá con su ego herido, prefiero que sea él. Por egoísta que parezca, seré indulgente conmigo misma en esta ocasión.

—Elsa… sé que me estás escuchando—comienza a hablar con un atisbo de inseguridad. _Bien por él_ —. Creo que la millonésima vez que te pido perdón por este… incidente. Si pudiera cambiarlo, lo haría sin pensarlo… no él haberme quedado dormido contigo, sería porque nos encontraran— _iba tan bien hasta eso último_ —. No quiero… no lo digo porque no te respete, lo hago, mucho. No te tocaré a menos que eso quieras… a lo que voy es… me gusta estar así contigo, eres adictiva… a veces no sé de dónde saco la fuerza de voluntad para separarme de ti… y te veías tan tranquila, tan cómoda, durmiendo en mis brazos… no cambiaría ese momento, en lo más mínimo— _Dios, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan bueno con las palabras?_ —.Pero lo dejaré si es que eso significa que dejes de ignorarme—ahora se quiebra su voz, _no pensé que le afectaría el trato del silencio_ —. Mentí cuando dije que lo que más temo es perder el control… ojalá fuese algo así de sencillo de manejar. El peor es ser ignorado… crecí siendo invisible, cuando todo lo que quería era un ápice de atención, una persona que se diera vuelta a mirarme… que se preocupara por mí, más que por un nombre fácilmente olvidable en un largo árbol genealógico— _y ahora viene el golpe de culpa, ¡Ay!_ —. Por favor, lo último que quiero es que tú me ignores… por favor… te lo suplico.

Maldición, si tengo una debilidad, es escuchar acerca de la infancia de Hans. Odio profundamente esa imagen de un pequeño siendo ignorado. Suena hipócrita, considerando lo que le hice a Anna… pero ella no sufrió abusos físicos. Y nunca la habría dejado fuera de mi vida si pudiera controlarme mejor. Dios, me duele pensar en todo lo que él debió afrontar. Tal vez sea el alcohol… tal vez sea una parte de mí que intuye lo que le sucedió de pequeño, la que hace que mis ojos se humedezcan. Pensar lo solitaria… lo desesperante que fue vivir así. Conozco la soledad perfectamente. No la deseo a nadie. No tener a quién recurrir, sentirte aislada de todo. Tener que cargar con el hecho de que no perteneces al mundo, de que eres un ente extraño, que no merece ser parte de ello. De que no hay nadie que te consuele, nadie que te ampare cuando el dolor deja de ser soportable… nadie que te brinde su sola presencia, que esté a tu lado. No contar con el privilegio que otros dan por sentado.

Limpio las lágrimas que resbalaron de mis ojos, e intento aminorar la rojez de mi nariz con polvos blancos. Supongo que ahora sí estoy lista para dialogar. Siempre que no rompa en llanto a mitad de la conversación. Dios, estoy molesta, y necesito sentirlo junto a mí, ambas juntas. Me molesta pensar en lo que hizo, pero sé que en el fondo me molesta más estar sin él. Lo extraño, unos días parecen meses sin haberle visto, sin nuestras discusiones, sin su humor sarcástico, ni jugar con él, besarle… Finalmente, con el coraje que me da pensar en ello, decido abrir la puerta.

—Adelante— _no debería dejarle entrar, no es correcto_. Pero verlo en el suelo, apoyado contra la muralla, y su expresión de sorpresa y gratitud, derrite por completo cualquier sentimiento negativo, y también cualquier potencial ademán de seguir las reglas.

—Gracias, _mi reina._

—No me llames así, no todavía.

—Bien.

—No puedo seguir molesta contigo, por más que quiera.

— ¿Pero? Asumo que ya pensaste qué condiciones me podrás para ganarme unos minutos de tu tiempo—sonríe penosamente.

—Necesito que me ayudes a desmentir esos rumores.

—Lo intentaré… y si no es muy atrevido preguntar… claro que es atrevido, olvida que dije eso. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que pensaran en nosotros como amantes?

—No es eso, o lo es en menor medida. Soy una mujerzuela a los ojos de todos, una ramera que además de congelar su reino, se dedica a revolcarse en lugar de gobernar… lo oigo todos los días, cuando creen que no lo están escuchando. Para colmo, es por algo que no sucedió, Dios, sólo dormimos juntos, en el sentido literal.

—Eso es envidia, ¿sabes lo que darían las rameras de la corte por estar en tu posición? O los demás hombres de la nobleza ¿qué darían por un encuentro así contigo? Escuchas en los momentos equivocados, con información a medias. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo te ven cuando usas un vestido descotado? ¿O cuando mostraste tus piernas? Eres atractiva, y deseable. Muchos buscan cualquier excusa para manchar tu nombre. Tienes poder, riqueza, eres preciosa, y además tienes habilidades extraordinarias. La otra parte de los rumores son de los mismos que te han odiado por el invierno desde el principio.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

—Otro punto es que te hace ver más 'humana', menos inalcanzable. Te dejaste llevar por el deseo, no eres frígida, ya no, sus ojos.

—Creo que prefería ser frígida, al menos me respetaban.

—Te temían, más que respetar. Eras sobrehumana, ahora eres una simple mortal con una veta de lujuria, como el resto de nosotros.

—No me gusta que piensen que te entrego el poder porque abriste mis piernas—me ruborizo aún más por esa última parte de la oración.

—Técnicamente, no me has entregado ningún poder. El consejo de nobles me aceptó sin consultarte.

—Pero eso lo sabemos nosotros y parte de esa corte.

—Además… ¿no has considerado que en algún momento compartiremos una cama?

—Te adelantas mucho, sólo estás cortejándome.

— ¿Nunca has sentido curiosidad por saber cómo es? ¿Por lo que sentirías, lo que verías?— _esto es incómodo_ — ¿No quieres saber qué sigue después de los besos apasionados y de tocar por encima de la tela?

—Hans, no deberíamos pensar en esto.

—Claro que deberíamos. Es natural, somos jóvenes, nos atraemos… lo nuestro es pasional, nos toma bastante separarnos una vez que comenzamos a tocarnos.

—Lo sé, estoy consciente de eso, pero se siente tan… prohibido, a una mujer no se le permite pensar en ello a menos que esté casada, y aun así es mal visto. No debería hablar de esto contigo.

—No hay nadie más aquí, es tu cuarto, nadie te va a castigar por hablar de tener intimidad.

—Es sencillo decirlo, de ti esperan que lo hagas.

—Oh, vamos. Puedo mantener secretos—toma mis manos entre las suyas—. No es que vaya a publicar los deseos oscuros de la reina.

—No lo pongas así. Me hace sentir como un súcubo.

—Descuida, en ese caso, yo sería el incubo pervirtiéndote— _adoro esa voz profunda que tiene. Definitivamente es un incubo, uno que logra meterse bajo mi piel con solo mirarme. ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Y ahora que me pregunta aquello que no me atrevía a pensar… ¿qué voy a hacer? Con la mente plagada de ideas… sobre nosotros. ¿Lo deseo? Definitivamente, es cuestión de verlo, y de sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre los míos, sobre mi cuello, en mis clavículas… ¿qué va a ser de mí?_

—Antes de conocerte, nadie me había besado. Nunca me aventuré a pensar en lo que viene después… sé la mecánica básica, y que es… placentero. Pero jamás pensé en mí misma haciéndolo, siempre creí que sería mi hermana quien contrajese matrimonio y tuviera hijos— _ya no puedo delegarle esa tarea_ —. No pensaba casarme, mucho menos tener amantes… pero esto es diferente…

—Lo sé, tampoco es que le diera muchas vueltas al asunto del matrimonio… no es lo mío, sabía que tenía que casarme para salir de las malditas islas e intentar ser alguien. No esperaba esto… no te esperaba a ti.

—Ni yo a ti. Y es por eso que me asusta… una mujer adulta no debería dejarse atrapar así por alguien como tú…—él sonríe como si le hubiese hecho un cumplido.

—No es cosa de deber, se trata de lo que tú quieres. Yo podría dártelo perfectamente.

—Hans—corta mi intento de razonar colocando sus dedos sobre mi boca. Esta vez no es sólo para callarme, no. Desliza la yema de su pulgar despaciosamente por mi labio inferior, separándolo ligeramente del superior. _Sé lo que quiere. Y no sé si pueda seguir negándome._

—Sólo escucha… siente…—sus labios reemplazan a sus dedos, más fieros, apremiantes y ardientes. La voz en mi cabeza que susurra advertencias, _que esto no debería estar pasando, que no debería ceder_ , se siente cada vez más distante. ¿Por qué tendría que obedecerle a esa pequeña fracción de sentido común, cuando lo que quiero es justo lo contrario?— ¿quieres que me detenga?—pregunta entre medio de jadeos.

—Sí… no… no puedo pensar.

—Entonces no lo hagas—su cuerpo presiona contra el mío. _Se siente bien, demasiado bien. Esto es adictivo y peligroso. Es demasiado, una sobredosis de él, que terminará conmigo metida en muchos problemas._ No quiero detenerme. Sello mis labios sobre los de Hans, que queda helado por la sorpresa antes de devolver el beso con la misma intensidad de antes. _Tal vez más_. Siento su corazón latiendo desenfrenado contra mi pecho, su respiración irregular, sus manos hábiles deslizándose por mi espalda, una en mi cintura, la otra debajo de mis hombros, jugando con los hilos que mantienen sujeto mi camisa de dormir. No sé qué hacer con las mías, una de ellas se enreda en su cabello, jalándolo ocasionalmente para poder tomar sorbos de aire. La otra explora el borde de su camisa, desabrochando algunos botones para poder tocar su pecho. _Nunca antes me había atrevido a hacer eso._ Siento su garganta vibrar con el eco de un gemido que debió ahogarse entre nuestras bocas. Su piel está ardiendo, si no supiese que es normal para él, me preocuparía muchísimo. Tal vez debería preocuparme por mí, ahora es mi piel la que se siente como si estuviese en llamas.

Sus piernas separan las mías. _Jamás habíamos llegado tan lejos_. Se siente extraño así, lo siento presionar contra mi… pelvis. No me atrevo a pensar qué parte de él estará ejerciendo esa presión. Si pudiera ruborizarme más, seguro que lo haría. Mi rostro y cuello seguramente se ven tan rojos como se sienten. Tengo calor, más calor de que había sentido en cualquier otro momento de mi vida. El sudor cae desde mi frente, pasa por mis sienes, y termina recorriendo mis mejillas. _Es intoxicante_. Comenzamos a caminar, sin despegarnos por una sola milésima de segundo. _Es hipnótico, no puedo dejar de responderle_. Siento el borde de la cama detrás de mis rodillas. Nos separamos por un momento, en el cual abro mis ojos para encontrar los suyos, ardientes como el fuego en su interior, con apenas un anillo verde brillante alrededor de sus pupilas ónice. _Nunca lo había visto así, no parece un ser de este mundo, es demasiado hermoso, demasiada osadía y lujuria en ese cuerpo_. Con sus labios finos hinchados por haber devorado los míos, su lengua lame un rastro tentador de saliva en ellos. No hay duda de lo que está pensando. Me empuja hacia el colchón, sin aviso alguno. _Esto no está bien, es muy rápido para mí_. No me da tiempo de recuperarme del sobresalto. Muerde mis labios, y luego mi cuello, succionando de vez en cuando. Es atrevido, más de lo que me gustaría. Las alarmas suenan cuando siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo por debajo de mi vestido de dormir, en la cara interior de mis muslos, a escasos centímetros de mi… femineidad. _Es suficiente por hoy_.

Intento escapar de su agarre, pero me mantiene firme en mi lugar. Antes de que pueda detenerlo, el hielo se escapa de mis manos. Por suerte no le he dado a su corazón ni a la cabeza. Se detiene en el acto, cuando se da cuenta de que una capa de hielo cubre la parte derecha de su abdomen. _Oh, por Dios, ¿es que no puedo hacer algo 'humano' por una vez en la vida sin que mi poder intervenga?_ Esto no es lo que quería, no pensaba atacarlo.

—Hans, yo… no quería… déjame verte.

—Tú… ¿cómo? Jamás habías hecho algo así.

—No querías detenerte… entré en pánico, necesitaba que me soltaras.

—Podrías haberlo pedido con palabras, no soy fan de que me uses como muñeco de prácticas.

—Lo siento, déjame—me acerco a él, que había caído de lado sobre las sábanas. Pone más distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, conservando la expresión de incredulidad y agravio.

—Ya hiciste suficiente, mi reina. No quiero tus manos heladas sobre mí—sé que es la cólera la que habla por él. _Hace un minuto no se podía despegar de estas manos heladas._

—Hans, por favor. Puedo retirarlo, pero tienes que dejarme tocarte—me contempla sin responder—. Ambos sabemos que no podrías quitártelo sólo.

—No es que seas una experta en deshacer tu hechizo.

— ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? Por mí, puedes quedarte dormido con la capa de hielo—Dios, detesto que se haga de rogar.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? Tú tienes la culpa de que termine con vendajes, no es que estés en posición de hacer demandas.

—Te estoy ofreciendo ayuda, ¿acaso no lo ves?

—Date prisa, ¿sabes lo doloroso que es tener una de estas cosas—señala la masa congelada sobre su torso—pegada a tu piel?

—Ya te dije que lo siento.

—Y eso lo resuelve todo—tengo que morderme la lengua para no responder a su sarcasmo.

Y hablando de dolor, parte mi piel se siente extraña, adolorida y muy sensible. Seguramente me ha dejado unos buenos cardenales en las partes que sus dedos se enterraron. No obstante, no son marcas por haber forcejeado entre besos. No, estas son quemaduras. Rojas y brillantes, no muy profundas, pero dolorosas de todas maneras.

— ¿No te parece hipócrita de tu parte, comportándote como un imbécil ofendido? ¡Acabas de quemarme! Por Dios, ¿no se supone que tú eres el que mantiene las cosas bajo control?

— ¿Qué dices?—deja de hacerse la víctima para estar totalmente aterrado— ¿Dónde?

—Las muñecas y mis muslos… ahora, déjame verte.

—No, deja que yo te vea.

—Lo tuyo es más urgente—antes de que pueda hacer otro comentario, me siento a horcajadas sobre la parte alta de sus piernas.

No necesito ayuda de inmediato. Él, en cambio, no puede permanecer con parte de su abdomen congelado. No quiero pensar en lo que sucedería si mi poder tocara accidentalmente alguno de sus órganos vitales. _No me lo perdonaría, que sucediera con él lo que le sucedió a Anna_. Será un imbécil, sardónico y atrevido, pero no quiero que le pase algo así, no es justo, nunca me había atacado con sus poderes… y estoy segura de que esto fue inconsciente. Sé que lo extrañaría demasiado. Sufriría demasiado.

—Déjame verte—le susurro al mismo tiempo que intento, sin éxito, desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Me tiemblan las manos, estoy nerviosa.

—Así—toma mis manos entre las suyas y comenzamos a desabotonar la prenda, exponiendo poco a poco la piel de su pecho y abdomen… quiero mirar hacia otro lado, _no es correcto_ … aunque, es solo para quitarle el hielo, ¿cierto?… que tenga la piel surcada por pecas y algunas cicatrices blanquecinas, y un torso de aspecto atlético, con la musculatura marcada… _no debería estar pensando en eso_ , no debería querer tocarlo y sentir cada surco, cada músculo, acariciar las cicatrices…—. Cuando estábamos en medio del calor del momento, pensaba en cómo me desvestiría… esperaba que lo hicieras tú, por supuesto, pero—señala la parte que recibió el impacto de mi magia, y por alguna razón, se ríe, como si fuese lo más gracioso que ha visto en un largo tiempo—no es lo que tenía en mente, en absoluto. Sabía que eras fría, ¿pero esto? ¿No crees que es demasiado, reina de las nieves?

—No fue mi intención—parte de la tela está adherida al hielo, intento infructuosamente sacarla para dejar al descubierto la parte dañada.

—Deja que yo lo haga—saca una navaja de su bolsillo y corta parte del hielo, picando lo suficiente para poder extraer parte de la camisa de algodón.

—No me distraigas, podría ser peor para ti—cierro los ojos y coloco ambas manos sobre la cubierta congelada que se extendió por su piel. Va desde donde comienza su cadera hasta unos centímetros más abajo de la última costilla. Me concentro en extraer el hielo, por un momento que parece una eternidad, mas cuando abro los ojos, sigue exactamente igual.

—Creo que necesitas más… _inspiración_ —toma mi mano izquierda, la guía hacia su nuca, en donde acaricio su cabello.

—Me estás distrayendo.

—Esa es la idea—se acerca a mí, besa el lado de mi cuello. _No puedo pensar cuando hace eso_.

—Necesito estar bajo control.

—No vas a perder el control por permitirte un momento así—besa y mordisquea un punto sensible detrás de mi oreja, el aire caliente que exhala eriza la piel de esa zona—. Hazlo.

Intento pensar en él, en retirar el hielo de su cuerpo. Ignoro el cosquilleo en la boca de mi estómago, y el ritmo ascendente de mi corazón. Me concentro en su respiración, en la piel que está por debajo del hielo. En lo mucho que me importa como para siquiera pensar en hacerle daño. Recuerdo que la primera vez que hice una estupidez así, logré retirar mi magia al calmarme, al recordar que era necesario retirar el hielo, por alguien que se preocupa por mí, que le importo lo suficiente para dejarme practicar con su propio cuerpo, que confía en que soy capaz de romper este hechizo. Necesito aferrarme a eso, a la esperanza de que puedo hacerlo… a la calidez de las caricias que estoy recibiendo, la ternura que no pensé que alguien como él sería capaz de mostrar, ni que alguien como yo podría reciprocar.

Siento el hielo retraerse, volver al centro de mis palmas, a mis venas. Mis dedos ahora están tocando la piel de Hans, mucho más fría de lo normal para él, pero sin marcas como las de la última vez. Se ve realmente pálida la piel, aunque no hay señales de daño por 'quemaduras de hielo'. Supongo que estará bien.

—Bien hecho—sonríe y besa mis labios.

—Gracias—le devuelvo una sonrisa tímida.

—Ahora deja que yo te vea—toma con cuidado mis muñecas, hay marcas de manos en ellas. La piel quemada se detecta a simple vista, contrasta de manera alarmante con lo blanco de la piel de mi antebrazo. Quedaron las huellas de sus manos marcadas, como una imprenta que usó mi piel como papel—. Elsa, en verdad lo lamento… yo… no sé cómo pudo suceder esto… perdóname—se ve realmente preocupado, la culpa desbordando desde sus ojos verdes.

—Dejemos en que esto es un _impasse_ , ambos nos atacamos, ambos nos sentimos terrible por ello. Dejemos esto en el pasado, no quiero hablar de lo que te hice, ni de lo que me hiciste. ¿Trato?

—No es tan sencillo de ignorar el hecho de que somos peligrosos para el otro.

—Ni una palabra más, ¿hecho? Voy a constatar que me lesionaste si insistes en hablar del tema.

—Cálmate, si es tan importante para ti, bien, no hablaré más de esto—me ofrece su mano como para cerrar el trato. En cuanto la acepto, la sacude para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los míos—. Si te hace sentir mejor, no es tan doloroso como la última vez que hiciste esta pequeña 'gracia'.

—Tú jamás me habías hecho algo así, ¿qué sucedió?

—Creí que no querías hablar de esto.

—Es importante.

—Bien… no lo sé, sólo… quería sentirte, estabas a mi merced, con tu cuerpo apegado al mío… no me di cuenta de que estaba usando mi poder contigo… sólo quería… te deseo, en ese minuto era lo único que me importaba. Lamento haberme comportado como un animal.

—Debí detenerte antes… además… este… ah—no termino la frase. Estoy demasiado avergonzada para admitir que por un segundo quise que siguiera. _Lo deseaba, sentí una ola de lujuria que no sabía que podía ser tan abrumadora_.

—Tal vez deberíamos tomarlo con calma.

— _¿Tú crees?_ Estás en mi cuarto, en mi cama, con la camisa abierta. Y ni siquiera estamos comprometidos.

—A esto le llamo progreso—usa esa sonrisa socarrona de medio lado que tiene.

—No creas que voy a dejar que se repita.

—Entonces disfrutémoslo mientras podamos.

Nos besamos nuevamente. Comienza de manera dulce, apenas un toque, y se va haciendo cada vez más osado. _Bien, podría callar la consciencia por un rato y dejarme llevar_. Coloco mis manos en su pecho, quiero sentir sus músculos moverse debajo de mis palmas, y su pulso errático contra las yemas de mis dedos. Necesito sentirlo, embriagarme con su calor, con el olor de su piel _. ¿Cómo es que algo prohibido puede sentirse tan bien?_ Al demonio con lo que digan los demás, quiero esto. Rodeo a Hans con mis brazos y me recuesto sobre las sábanas, atrayéndole conmigo. El peso de su cuerpo contra el mío me resulta, por motivos que desconozco, más… sugerente. Todo va perfectamente, hasta que se coloca entre mis piernas y sus caderas tocan la piel de mis muslos.

— ¡Ay!—no logro contener el grito cuando siento el dolor palpitante que me causa el roce. Seguramente tengo otras quemaduras en las piernas.

—Elsa, ¿qué pasó?—me pregunta entre jadeos, con el ceño fruncido.

—No es gran cosa, estoy bien— _eso espero._

—Nadie grita de dolor porque se siente bien.

—Está bien, sí me dolió, ¿feliz?

— ¿Feliz? ¿Cómo se supone que lo esté cuando te lastimé?

—No es nada, deja que yo lo vea, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, en absoluto. Fue mi magia, ¿cierto?

—No lo sé, pudo estar ahí desde antes.

—Elsa, no me mientas.

—Deja que me encargue de esto, ¿quieres? Iré a mi baño a ver qué sucedió.

Lo dejo solo unos segundos para examinar el daño. Me siento en un piso junto al espejo de cuerpo entero, levanto mi falda y quito la ropa interior. La piel blanca de mis muslos tiene unas tres marcas rojizas, no tan grandes como las de mis muñecas, pero igualmente dolorosas. Tampoco son quemaduras profundas, no tardarán en cicatrizar. Lamentablemente, es una zona que sufre mucho con el roce de las telas.

Busco un ungüento hecho con hierbas para aliviar el dolor. Gerda me lo dio una vez en que di vuelta una taza de té caliente sobre mi pecho. Era horriblemente doloroso. La crema aliviaba el dolor en segundos, Y, al parecer, ayuda a sanar la piel. Casi no se notan las manchas donde salpicó el agua. No sabría decir por qué cada vez que me sumerjo en el agua caliente, se notan más, se enrojecen un poco. Y cualquier cosa ligeramente roja se nota inmediatamente en mí.

Después de aplicar una capa generosa, aplico talco alrededor para evitar más roce en esa zona. No pienso colocarme otra vez la ropa interior, ya fue suficiente martirio quitármela. Pero tampoco puedo andar así, con mi intimidad descubierta. En especial con ese incubo esperándome en mi cama. Dios, no. No volveré a perder la cordura de esa manera. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No puedo acostarme con él. Menos en mi propia cama. ¿Qué diría Gerda si nos encontrara por la mañana? No quiero ni pensarlo, probablemente se desmayaría. Y no sé si pueda soportar otra ola de rumores obscenos.

Volviendo a mi problema actual. Tal vez pueda usar mi poder para esto. Necesito otra salida alternativa, si no puedo cubrir mis muslos con una tela tan gruesa, ni andar descubierta. Lentamente, formo una cubierta de hielo, muy fina y elástica, que llega hasta unos dos centímetros por debajo de donde se articulan mis piernas y cadera. Posiblemente la prenda más escandalosa que haya usado. Dudo que los burdeles tengan algo así de revelador… pero si nadie lo ve, no hay problema, ¿cierto?

El problema es que la camisa de dormir es traslúcida, se ve el brillo del hielo. No voy a volver así, se dará cuenta de que algo está fuera de lugar. Aunque… el hielo lo ocultaría mejor. Decido usar mi magia para hacer otra prenda de cristales congelados. No tan reveladora como la primera, esta es como un vestido de dormir normal, en cuanto a la forma. Me permito ser vanidosa por un momento, lo hago más ceñida a la cintura, y con un patrón de copos de nieve, a gran escala. La examino cuidadosamente. Me aseguro de engrosar la parte que cubre mis pechos, no quiero mostrar más de lo necesario.

Me doy por satisfecha con el resultado final. Tomo el pote con ungüento y regreso a mi habitación. Hans está de pie junto a la puerta. Tuvo el sentido común suficiente como para cubrir su torso. Nos despedimos de manera un tanto incómoda, lejos de los besos que usualmente compartimos antes de separarnos.

—Hans, antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas que esto es parte del impasse, no estoy molesta contigo.

Debería. Debería estar sumamente molesta por esto. Debería estar preocupada por esto. Lo dejé tocar partes de mi cuerpo que ningún hombre había tocado, sin reparos. Prácticamente me arroje a sus brazos ¡en mi propia cama! Dios, ¿qué va a ser de mí?

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡Primer capítulo del 2017! Espero que les gustara, esto no estaba planeado, sólo salió de mi imaginación, y como estaba de buen humor, este es el resultado final :3

En resumen, haber pasado un ramo de la universidad que no creí que pasaría me puso de muy buen humor (por no decir saltando de felicidad), y, además, como que las cosas estaban un tanto apagadas entre Hans y Elsa…

En fin, no molesto más. ¡Que tengan una maravillosa semana! Den favorite, follow, dejen reviews, bye.


	18. Primer Círculo del Averno

**Primer Círculo del Averno**

Hoy ha sido buen día. No pensé que llegaría a decir eso. No me considero alguien extremadamente optimista. Soy más bien una mezcla entre realista y pesimista. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que este día ha sido estupendo. Ahora sueno como una nena, y no me importa en absoluto. ¿Qué demonios me pasó? No tengo la más mínima idea. Diablos, ahora me parezco a mi hermano Nik, el maldito anda de buen humor todo el tiempo.

 _Mi reina_ ha estado consintiéndome todo el día. Al principio, no creí que fuese a tomar un día libre para estar conmigo, pero lo hizo. Joder, podría acostumbrarme a despertar como lo hice hoy en la mañana, con los labios de Elsa sobre los míos. Dejamos el palacio temprano, serían las seis y media aproximadamente. Salimos sin otra compañía que nuestros caballos. Partimos sin un rumbo específico, tomando los caminos despejados. Trajimos provisiones, desayunamos junto a un salto de agua congelado. Seguimos cabalgando, conversando de diversos temas. Me agrada estar con ella, es ocurrente y divertida cuando se relaja.

Ambos salimos vestidos 'modestamente'. Tan modesto como alguien de la nobleza puede andar. Seguimos viéndonos como gente de alta alcurnia. No obstante, para alguien que no nos conozca en persona, podríamos ser una pareja de nobles cualquiera. Eso es bueno, hemos recibido un trato cordial, pero no excesivamente respetuoso, por parte de las personas que se han cruzado en nuestro camino. Al mediodía descansamos en un hostería, llenamos de agua las cantimploras, dejamos que los caballos se alimentaran, nos alimentamos nosotros… lo cual terminó con Elsa en un intento de escupir disimuladamente un sorbo de cerveza que la reté a beber. Definitivamente la bebida no es lo suyo, considerando también cuando nos besamos en su alcoba hace algunos días, sentí el sabor del alcohol en su boca, y ella actuaba demasiado desinhibida, más de lo que es normal en ella cuando estamos a solas. No es que me queje, sólo que si vamos a tener sexo, preferiría que sea porque ella está lista, no por mera impulsividad. _Sí, ahora sí sueno como una nena._ De todas formas, mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso por tener _algo más_ con ella. Mientras no la queme viva, todo estará bien. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber usado mi poder. Y nunca antes me había sucedido algo así al estar con una mujer.

Volviendo a nuestro recorrido, llegamos a la falda de la Montaña del Norte. Hace frío, como siempre, pero aquí el viento nos azota igual que un látigo. Buscamos un claro, rodeado por árboles que protejan de la brisa helada. Encontramos uno pequeño, no más de cincuenta metros de longitud, cubierto parcialmente por parches de hielo sólido. Por hermoso que fuese, no estaba dispuesto a acostarme sobre esos trozos congelados, así que le pedí a Elsa que intentara deshacerlo, al menos como para tener un lugar donde recostarse. De alguna manera lo logró, últimamente ha mejorado en esto de deshacer sus creaciones. Poco a poco, ha sido capaz de descongelar lo que la rodea, al menos cuando estamos juntos. Supongo que se deberá a que está menos tensa en esos momentos. Cómo sea, es un avance, y es más de lo que habíamos hecho en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos. Tal vez sí pueda devolver el reino a su estado natural antes de que llegue el invierno natural. Tiene poco más de dos meses para arreglarlo. Y tal vez lograr algo más. Su magia es hermosa, sin duda, mas siendo hermosa no conseguiría defenderse. Quiero enseñarle a luchar, tiene buenos reflejos y piensa rápido, podría ser bastante buena en un campo de batalla. Con algo de práctica, sería un oponente considerable. No obstante, la fuerza bruta no es su fuerte. No es que la necesite, con su poder podría debilitar a cualquiera. El problema radica en convencerla de que lo haga. Y enseñarle los límites. Todavía recuerdo el momento en que estuvo a punto de asesinar a uno de los hombres de Weselton. Es capaz de asesinar si tiene que hacerlo. Pero perdería una parte de ella, parte su compasión. Una vez que mate a alguien, no hay garantía de que sea su última víctima. Cuando se vuelve sencillo tomar vidas, es ahí que la situación se complica. Conozco de primera mano el proceso. Lo he visto toda mi vida… y estuve a un tris de caer en ello.

Sin embargo, no dejaré que esos pensamientos oscuros arruinen el día. Ahora ambos estamos acostados en medio de la hierba. Estoy perfectamente cómodo, con mi cabeza recostada sobre el estómago de Elsa. Con sus manos hábiles jugando con mi cabello, lo cual probablemente conseguirá que me quede dormido. Espero sinceramente que eso no ocurra, quiero disfrutar esto lo más que pueda. Después de todo, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Es algún momento la calma dará paso a una tormenta. Siempre lo hace. Prefiero pretender que nada malo pasará, por el resto del día estaré dentro de la burbuja. Al diablo los problemas, lidiaré con ellos mañana.

— ¿En qué piensas?—me pregunta ella al cabo de un rato en que ambos estuvimos en silencio. Y como el único otro sonido es el del viento, la ausencia de conversación es bastante notoria.

—Que no voy a preocuparme por hoy—me mira extrañada, si bien no me reprocha.

—Está bien.

— ¿No vas a seguir interrogándome?

—Para qué, no tiene caso. Además, no voy a arruinar este día.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Y bien, ¿cómo ha estado hasta ahora?—sabe perfectamente lo mucho que lo he disfrutado, pero asumo que todavía siente algo de inseguridad.

—Perfecto, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué, quería que este día fuera especial para ti—me besa la coronilla—. Y como no me dejaste organizar un baile o una fiesta, es lo menos que podía hacer.

—Ya te dije que prefiero esto, por mucho, a una de esas celebraciones pomposas que requieren un gasto excesivo para quedar bien con el resto de la corte—pone los ojos en blanco—. Además, probablemente estaría ebrio a esta hora, y créeme, no quieres verme así. No soy el tipo más agradable.

—Cuando bebes, ¿eres de los que lloran o de los que ríen sin parar?

— ¿Te preocupa tener que consolarme o arrastrarme fuera de la fiesta?—me río ante la idea de que Elsa tuviese que cuidar de mí estando borracho—. No te preocupes, mi tolerancia al alcohol es alta, no llego al extremo de tirarme a llorar. Aunque admito que sí daría un buen espectáculo. Es cosa de preguntarle a uno de mis hermanos, usualmente es Nik quien nos arrastra a Sander y a mí de vuelta a las recámaras del palacio.

—Espero no llegar a eso.

—Lo dudo, sería yo quien tendría que llevarte en mis brazos de vuelta a tu cuarto.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Apuesto a que con una copa ya estarías tambaleándote.

—Claro que no.

—Es casi como darle de beber a un niño. Estaría ebria muy pronto. Y no eres precisamente discreta. Te arrojaste encima de mí la última vez.

—Que recuerde, _tú_ te arrojaste encima de mí.

—Tú me dejaste hacerlo—ahí están esas mejillas coloradas. _Buen trabajo, Hans._

—Ya sé lo que hice, y por suerte te detuve antes de que me quitaras la ropa interior.

—Una verdadera lástima—me golpea la cabeza con una mano—. Oh, vamos, tú también querías que lo hiciera.

—Suficiente, cambiemos de tema.

—Si eso quieres…

—Déjalo ya.

—Bien, pero recuerda que en algún momento tendremos que hablarlo.

—Ajá.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia de tema de conversación? Antes de que tome una siesta encima de ti.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿En qué momento te he dado permiso de ocuparme como una almohada?

—En el momento en que me dejaste recostarme. Lo hiciste implícitamente en cuanto aceptaste quedar en esa pose.

—Eres un idiota.

—Señalar tu falta de previsión no me hace un idiota.

—Creo que te prefiero durmiendo encima de mí.

—Lamentablemente se me acaba de quitar el sueño.

—Dios, no sé qué tendría que hacer para soportarte si es que llegamos a casarnos.

—Así que le has estado dando algunas vueltas al asunto del matrimonio.

—Algo así. No te ilusiones todavía, tengo que pensarlo bien.

—Oh, por favor. Ambos sabemos que es una buena opción para ti. No te acosarán otros pretendientes, tu concejo te dejará en paz, la gente de Arendelle tendrá algo que celebrar. Además, hemos congeniado perfectamente bien durante meses.

—Lo pensaré—dice a modo de restarle importancia.

— ¿O preferirías desposar a un completo extraño?

—Tengo que pensar en mi reino, no sólo en mí misma. No es una decisión que pueda tomar de forma repentina.

—Por supuesto. Y en ése sentido, también es conveniente. Asegurarías una alianza con las Islas del Sur, peligrosa, pero que te protegería una vez que seas parte de la familia— _suponiendo que se arriesgue a ser una Westergård_ —. También te sumaría puntos con tu gente, los he estado visitando y ayudando durante el tiempo que llevo en Arendelle, tienen una buena opinión de mí.

—No lo sé. Te concedo lo de que mi gente se encariñó contigo, eso es seguro. Pero tu familia… cada vez que hablas de ella me recuerdas la cantidad de secretos que mantiene, lo riesgoso que es tratar con ellos… y ahora esperas que sea una parte de ese _clan_.

—Puedo mantenerte a salvo, he tratado con ellos por años. Y no es que fuésemos a vivir con ellos, no podrían hacerte daño estando aquí.

—Sigo sin estar convencida—me levanto y me siento a su lado, la veo jugar con la manga de su vestido, nerviosa—. Nunca terminaste de contarme las cosas que han ocurrido dentro de esa casa real.

— ¿Y qué quieres saber? ¿Regicidios, asesinatos de nobles, miembros desaparecidos, infidelidades, traiciones, estafas? Tú nombra el delito o falta, te aseguro que más de algún Westergård lo ha cometido.

—No bromeo.

—Yo tampoco.

—Es bastante difícil de creer. Vistos desde afuera, parecen una familia real distinguida, severa, pero prestigiosa. Había escuchado rumores de que esconden secretos oscuros, como cualquier dinastía que se haya mantenido en el poder por tanto tiempo como la suya… nunca pensé que fuesen… así.

—Bienvenida al juego, _mi reina_. Supongo que a estas alturas puedo confiarte algunas cosas escabrosas… cuento con que eres buena guardando secretos, porque no debería siquiera estar pensando en compartir información de este tipo contigo.

—Y yo confío en que seas capaz de protegerme, si es que llego a ser parte de ese… círculo.

—Lo prometo, _mi reina_. En algún momento tendrás que conocer a mi familia… al menos a Caleb, Leonard y Lars, que son los tres mayores, y los que tienen mayor influencia a nivel internacional. Así que, comencemos con lo básico.

— ¿Básico?

—Las cosas que sé que no pasarías por alto. Eres, para desgracia del resto de nosotros, los mundanos comunes y corrientes, observadora y detallista. Conociéndote, harías preguntas que te llevarían a descubrir más de la cuenta.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?

—Eso lo decides tú. En este juego, serías una buena aprendiz. Pero te expones a que otros intenten sacarte.

— ¿Se supone que estoy participando en ese juego macabro?

—Cariño, estás participando desde el momento en que fuiste coronada reina. La diferencia es que acá en Arendelle no hay muchos jugadores, las partidas son lentas. No significa que debas bajar la guardia, pero sí estás relativamente a salvo.

—Nadie está salvo. Si algo se aprende de la historia, es que, además de repetirse, ningún imperio, reino o dinastía es eterno. En algún momento tienen que caer— _En ocasiones se me olvida que es lista, y bastante culta. Precisamente por eso me gusta. ¿Qué haría con una mujer que carezca de agudeza mental? Ese tipo de mujeres no dura mucho gobernando por sí solas, son las que derrotan o terminan dejando que su marido gobierne. Dudo que Elsa me llegue a ceder el poder. Sin embargo, no creo que sea un problema. Es más, puede que me convenga tenerla a mi lado_ —. ¿Hans? ¿En qué piensas?—es su voz la que me saca de mis pensamientos. No es un reproche, cosa que agradezco infinitamente. _Es agotador discutir con ella._

—A veces te subestimo.

—Qué bien que te das cuenta. Ahora, volviendo al tema de tu familia…

— ¿Alguna vez has visto uno de mis retratos familiares?

—No.

—Al verlo, te darías cuenta a simple vista de que casi todos somos pelirrojos o de cabello castaño. Todos excepto Lars. Tiene el pelo negro azabache, la piel más blanca, y el rostro más delgado, con facciones afiladas.

— ¿Y eso significa…?

— ¿No te da curiosidad por saber por qué es el único diferente? No hay nadie en las líneas genealógicas de mis padres con esas particularidades. Mi padre era pelirrojo, mis dos abuelos lo eran, la mayoría de mis tíos… y, por si te lo preguntas, sí es hijo biológico de mi madre—lo dejaré hasta allí. _Veamos si lo deduce por sí misma. Si suma dos más dos, juntando las piezas… si Lars es hijo de la reina madre, Catrice, pero no hay parecido en absoluto con mi padre, el difunto rey Magnus…_

—No es Westergård…

—No, es el hijo bastardo de Catrice y uno de sus amantes. Eso lo saben algunos, los que se esfuerzan un poco por descubrir más de mi familia. Para el resto del mundo, la versión oficial es que el cabello negro se salta algunas generaciones. Por supuesto, Lars siempre ha sido tratado como uno de nosotros, lleva el apellido Westergård y posee todos los privilegios de un príncipe.

—Pero, si no es un hijo legítimo, ¿por qué lo tratan como si lo fuera?

— _Mi reina_ , en el mundo masculino, ¿sabes el insulto que significaría para mi padre reconocer que mi madre le fue infiel, que se revolcó con otros hombres? Sería una mancha en el orgulloso estandarte de la casa real.

—Así que prefirió adoptarlo en lugar de reconocerlo como hijo de otro. Debió ser difícil vivir así, con un niño como recordatorio de lo que tu madre hizo.

—De todas maneras no es que a mi padre le importase tanto. Con la cantidad de amantes que él tuvo… incluyendo a la hermana mayor de mi madre, Annelise. Y de ahí salieron dos primos que también son hermanos de padre. Por supuesto, ellos no lo supieron hasta ser mayores. No les conviene reconocer su origen, quedarían al último en la lista de herederos al trono de las islas.

— ¿Qué clase de familia es esa? No lo digo para ofenderte, pero es realmente extraña.

—Ni te imaginas. La mayor parte de los miembros de mi familia forman partes de matrimonios arreglados. No hay mucho afecto ni confianza entre las parejas. Además, muchos son discretos con sus 'aventuras', sólo algunas salen a la luz— _y ser una sombra en la pared del castillo tiene sus privilegios, sé muchas cosas que han pasado en mi círculo familiar, cosas que me han permitido sobrevivir. Información es poder. El poder te ayuda a ser alguien. Un alguien que no es fácil hacer desaparecer_.

— ¿Cómo saben quiénes son hijos legítimos?

—El parecido físico. Por supuesto, sólo las personas detallistas se dan cuenta de las diferencias exactas.

— ¿Y cómo es que tú estás seguro de que no eres un hijo ilegítimo?

—Tendrías que ver a mi padre. Hay quienes dicen que soy idéntico a él cuando tenía mi edad. Aunque yo no lo creo, tengo algunas de las facciones de mi madre. Caleb se parece mucho más al rey Magnus. Hasta se dejó la misma barba.

— ¿No has pensado en hacer lo mismo? Dejarte una barba.

—La verdad es que no.

—No lo hagas.

— ¿Algún problema con que lo haga?— _¿se supone que ahora ella me dice que hacer?_ No, eso está fuera de su incumbencia.

—Me gustas más así. Es más… olvídalo.

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—Nada.

—Elsa…

—Sabes que eres guapo, me gustas mucho, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—No es que me encanten tus patillas…— _podría haber sido peor_ — ¿has pensado en afeitártelas en algún momento?

—Déjame pensarlo… si algún día llegamos a compartir una cama, tal vez se cumpla tu deseo.

—Técnicamente, compartimos la mía por unos minutos. Por lo tanto, deberías afeitarte.

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

— ¿Hay alguna otra manera de que lo hagas?

—Podrías acompañarme en un viaje.

—No sé cuál de las dos alternativas es menos probable que se cumpla.

—Es cuestión de tiempo, _mi reina_.

—En tus sueños.

—Y en los tuyos también, querida. Que recuerde, tú eras la más ansiosa por desvestirme.

—Eso fue únicamente porque te ataqué y quería arreglarlo.

—Yo hablaba de antes de ese pequeño percance.

—No estaba ansiosa.

—Claro, sólo te enredabas a propósito mientras me desabotonabas la parte de arriba de la camisa.

—No es cierto—sus mejillas sonrojadas son hermosas. Mientras más se enoja, más me incita a hacerla rabiar.

—No te imaginas cuánto adoro hacerte enojar.

—Y es por eso que terminaríamos divorciándonos en cuestión de segundos.

—No gracias, no tengo complejo de Henrique VIII, y tú no te pareces mucho a Catalina de Aragón.

— ¿Y eso qué? Discutiríamos todo el tiempo, en algún momento uno de nosotros herirá al otro lo suficiente para querer terminar con esto—tiene un punto, es probable que eso pase.

—Lo sé, pero… del mismo modo en que nos lastimamos, nos hacemos bien— _la verdad es que no he cometido un solo crimen desde que nos conocemos_ , pero eso no se lo puedo decir—. Ambos pasamos buena parte de nuestras vidas anhelando compañía y comprensión, y ahora que estamos juntos, es como… como si ese vacío se hubiese llenado.

—El problema es que dependeríamos mucho del otro. Y no quiero que sea así. Quiero que estés conmigo por más que una necesidad.

—No me refiero a eso. Lo que digo es que… no es un complemento… es…— ¿desde cuándo que me quedo sin palabras? Son mi fuerte, debería saber cómo explicarlo. Es que es tan difícil tomar algo abstracto y convertirlo en oraciones coherentes—no voy a caer en un cliché sobre que somos como la misma persona al estar juntos. No lo somos. Somos dos personas completamente distintas que de alguna manera se cruzaron sus caminos y terminaron añorando la compañía del otro… no es que no valore lo nuestro, pero cuando pienso en nuestra relación, no siento que sea…

—Como el amor de Romeo y Julieta—ella completa mi oración—. No, tampoco creo que sea así. No estoy lista para pensar en ti de ese modo, y no sé si llegue a estarlo— _mentiría si dijese que eso no dolió un poco_ —. No siento que seamos… que estemos destinados a estar juntos, no de la manera en que algunos dicen ver a otra persona y tener la certeza de que su futuro es con ella. No me malentiendas, quiero estar contigo, como nunca antes había querido estar con alguien.

—Entonces seguimos en el limbo—tampoco es que podamos hacer algo al respecto. Estamos demasiado comprometidos para volver al inicio, y no lo suficiente para llamarlo 'amor'. _Amor. Demasiado definitivo, demasiado irracional, demasiado comprometedor._ No creo que sea amor. Y tampoco es que tenga con qué compararlo. Jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de terminar enamorándome de ella. Ni de ella ni de nadie. Esto es tan confuso, como intentar guiar una embarcación a través de la niebla.

—Hans, dame tiempo y te daré una respuesta definitiva. Por ahora sigo muy confundida. Hay veces en que me asusta pensar en lo mucho que llegaste a significar para mí en tan poco tiempo…

—Lo sé.

—Deja que termine, por favor. No voy a recitar una declaración de amor extensa, porque honestamente no sabría qué decir. Ni siquiera sé si es que estoy enamorada de ti. No lo tomes a mal, eres probablemente la persona más cercana que tengo, te quiero muchísimo… pero… hablar de amor… es-

—Es demasiado.

—Exacto. ¿Seguirás hablándome después de esto?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar si te decía algo así. No soporto la idea de perderte ahora.

—No lo harás, lo prometo. Tampoco quiero perderte.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? No podemos volver a tener una simple amistad.

—Lo nuestro nunca fue una amistad. Nos atraemos mutuamente, ha sido así desde que nos conocimos.

— ¿Y bien?

—Mejor cambiemos de tema—sé que es cobarde de mi parte sugerirlo. No obstante, ¿qué opción nos queda? Seguir hablando sólo conseguirá que uno de los dos lastime al otro. Y no estoy dispuesto a salir perdiendo. Ni quiero conseguir que sus mejillas se manchen con lágrimas.

—Mejor—se levanta y va a buscar algo en uno de los bolsos que traen colgados los caballos—. Verás, sé que dijiste que no querías un obsequio…

—Elsa, te lo agradezco, pero no debiste molestarte.

—Ya es tarde—se sienta nuevamente y me pasa un paquete decorado con un listón rizado—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Gracias, _mi reina_ —me inclino para besarla antes de romper la envoltura. _No esperaba esto_. No es que me queje, es una de esas sorpresas agradables que aparecen de vez en cuando.

—Espero que te guste, pensé que podrías cambiar de una vez esa vieja libreta que tienes por cuaderno de dibujo.

—Es precioso—digo, acariciando la cubierta escarlata con adornos dorados de un block encuadernado a mano. Parece más un libro que un cuaderno. La sola portada luce lujosa. Las hojas son gruesas y porosas, ideales para usar carboncillo o lápiz sanguina en ellas. El borde de las páginas es de color dorado, posiblemente cubiertas con oro laminado.

—Me alegra que te guste. Sólo tengo una condición.

—Dime.

—Quiero que me dediques alguno de tus dibujos.

—Dalo por hecho—si quería un dibujo, sólo tenía que pedirlo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

Nos quedamos un buen rato sentados sobre la hierba, hablando de todo un poco. Ninguno de nosotros vuelve a mencionar el estado de nuestra relación. Sigo sin entender qué demonios somos. Para el resto de la gente, somos una pareja que está en pleno cortejo, posiblemente pensando en comprometerse en matrimonio. Si tan sólo fuese tan sencillo, sin esta confusión de emociones. Es mucho más que una amiga, o una amante. Pero no soy del tipo que cree en esto del 'amor de una vida'. No soy del tipo que cree en el amor y punto. ¿Qué de bueno trae el amor? ¿Un momento de gozo fugaz seguido de largos periodos de sufrimiento? El amor ciega a las personas, las hacer cometer actos totalmente irracionales. Lo he visto muchas veces. Es la muerte de la razón. De eso estoy seguro. Sin embargo, cuando la veo, cuando estoy con ella… poco a poco, esas locuras comienzan a parecerme extrañamente razonables… y eso es lo que me preocupa. No puedo dejar que se convierta en mi talón de Aquiles. No obstante, ¿cómo se supone que lo haga? No tengo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para dejarla y hacer lo correcto por ambos. _Perfecto, un jaque mate ideado por el maldito universo que obra en nuestra contra._

* * *

Volvemos al palacio unos minutos antes de que oscurezca por completo. Nadie nos interrumpe, ni siquiera para preguntar si necesitamos algo. Asumo que Elsa les habrá ordenado que nos dejasen solos por hoy. De otra manera, ya nos habrían asaltado con preguntas sobre qué hicimos durante el día. Si seguimos así, difícilmente se van a extinguir los rumores sobre nosotros.

 _Amante de la hechicera._ Así es como me llaman las malas lenguas. La mayoría cree que nos revolcamos como animales. No me molestaría intentarlo, pero… Elsa está realmente molesta. Desde que dejó de ser la 'reina virgen' ante los ojos de los demás, está de un humor insoportable. Por el día de hoy se tragó su orgullo e intenta ser amable conmigo. Tengo que encontrar una forma de agradecerle por esto. Es un esfuerzo tremendo, considerando las consecuencias. Si pudiera hacer algo para arreglarlo, lo haría. He tratado de disuadir los rumores, pero al parecer no hacen más que crecer. Es como intentar apagar una fogata soplándola. Es por Elsa que me preocupa, si fuese por mí, no me importaría en absoluto. No sería la primera vez que se expanden rumores sobre mis 'intereses amorosos'. En las Islas del Sur no era para nada llamativo, era lo que se esperaba de los príncipes. Mi padre habría dudado de mi sexualidad si no hubiese protagonizado unos cuantos escándalos. Aunque, en comparación con mi hermano Sander, no he causado tantas polémicas. Después de todo, las mujeres no suelen prestarle mucha atención al decimotercer heredero al trono. Y también depende del hecho de que soy un tanto selectivo con las señoritas. No podría estar con alguien crédula, o habladora en exceso. De hecho, aun cuando me guste una mujer, es difícil que dure mucho tiempo con ella. Suelo preferir relaciones fugaces, unos cuantos roces, y pasar un buen rato. Antes de Elsa, la única otra mujer con la que he estado durante meses es Sabina de Castelmar, hija del capitán de la marina real de mi país, la única mujer que podía deambular por cualquier navío real. Disfrute bastante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, era divertida, espontánea, inteligente y jodidamente sensual… pero tuvimos un pequeño conflicto de intereses. Ella quería una relación seria, esperaba que la desposara, y yo sólo quería una compañera de viajes con quien pasar las noches en altamar durante un tiempo. La mayoría piensa que jugaba con ella. No fue así. No pensaba en lastimarla. Nunca le hablé con crueldad como lo hice con Anna. Es sólo que no me convenía estar con ella. Sería de cuna noble, pero no princesa o reina. Lo peor es que cuando terminé con ella no sentí nada. Nada de dolor desgarrador, depresión, ira. Nada.

Y hablando de dejar las cosas, me preocupa lo que sucedería si esto no se diera bien entre Elsa y yo. Honestamente, no quiero dejarla. El trono de Arendelle es importante, por supuesto, mas no es lo único que me mantiene aquí. Podría ser que he llegado a añorar la compañía de _mi reina_ más de lo que debería. No quiero que se convierta en una debilidad. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué somos en cuanto a términos amorosos. Es como estar varados en el primer círculo del infierno. Varados en muchos sentidos. No avanzamos en lo de descongelar el reino, no avanzamos en lo nuestro, no avanzamos en descubrir qué demonios significan las malditas cartas que encontré bajo el peldaño de la escalera. Estamos estancados y con escasas posibilidades de movernos en una dirección fija que no sea peligrosa. _Perfecto_.

Volviendo a las cartas, y a las malditas llaves, ¿Dónde diablos están el resto de las piezas de este rompecabezas? Obviamente esos sobres no eran más que pequeñas muestras de un contacto activo entre el rey y aquellos individuos. Y las llaves. Esas estúpidas llaves tan raras que es imposible que entren en cualquier cerradura. Son un trabajo fino, seguramente hechas por un fabricante especializado. Son obras de ingeniería de diez centímetros de alto. Terminan en espirales, como raíces torcidas de una planta. Hechas para guardar algo realmente valioso… o peligroso. No tiendo al optimismo, y no voy a comenzar a hacerlo ahora. Es bastante probable que no sean buenas noticias lo que sea que encontremos. Lo que sea que haya en la jodida puerta o baúl que se abra con estas dos llaves. Podrían ser para dos cerraduras distintas, o podrían ser ambas para darle mayor complejidad a una sola cerradura. Me inclino más por la segunda opción.

Eso no es relevante en este momento. Tenemos más días para resolver esto, podemos esperar hasta mañana. Por ahora pienso disfrutar lo que resta del día con la mujer con quien tengo una relación incierta. Con quien deambulo por el primer círculo del averno. ¿Qué se supone que debe pasar para salir de aquí? ¿Por qué no tengo un Virgilio que me ayude a descifrarlo, como Dante en la Divina Comedia? Para colmo, mi Beatriz es bastante temperamental y esquiva para mi gusto. Nada de dulzura ni docilidad de la _donna angelicata_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi! Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo, más que nada para 'conectar' algunas partes y dar a conocer parte de la vida de Hans (y lo que piensa de su situación actual). Y algo de fluff empalagoso.

Como habrán notado (si es que lo notaron) cambié el nombre de mi cuenta porque el anterior se sentía muy impersonal y nunca me convenció por completo.

Como siempre digo, pleeeease :3 dejen comentarios, es importante la retroalimentación para saber qué piensan de la historia y lo que sucede. Muchas gracias a toda la gente que marca como favorito, sigue, comenta y lee activamente este fic, los amo.


	19. Lo que yace debajo

**Lo Que Yace Debajo**

Increíble. Todo el tiempo la respuesta estuvo bajo nuestras narices y no pudimos verla. El salón principal, tan concurrido que parece ridículo siquiera pensar en ocultar algo ahí. Es el corazón del castillo, la gente circula por aquí al igual que la sangre por los ventrículos, todo el día. Incluso de noche es difícil escabullirse de los guardias. Difícil pero nunca imposible. Con Anna entrábamos todo el tiempo cuando éramos pequeñas, antes del primer accidente. No es momento de llorar por mi hermana, hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

" _En el corazón del castillo, donde tu flor de invierno y flor de primavera saludan a las estrellas"_. Eso decía una de las líneas de la carta de Haruna Kimura. ¿Cómo es que esa mujer sabe tanto de mi familia? No tengo idea. Pero fue la única que se molestó en dejar una pista que pudiera descifrar. Venía en una pequeña nota al pie de su carta, donde le hablaba a mi padre de los lugares donde podría _"nublar la vista de los espectadores"._ La especialidad de ella son las metáforas, al parecer. Luego de buscar en las otras partes que sugirió. O al menos, las que creemos que corresponden a sus descripciones. No hay cómo saberlo. Lo importante aquí es que llegamos, el trayecto no es tan relevante una vez que consigues alcanzar la meta.

Costó un poco entrar al salón. Tuvimos que esperar a que terminara la última ronda de un grupo de guardias para conseguirlo. O, mejor dicho, Hans tuvo que esperar. Intenté estar despierta toda la noche, pero tenía tanto sueño… hasta que él me fue a buscar a mi cuarto. No estaba molesto, sólo preocupado. Me ofreció ir por su cuenta y hablar conmigo por la mañana sobre lo que encontrase. No podía dejarlo solo cumpliendo con una tarea que me corresponde a mí. Por esa razón me levanté a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada para ir al último lugar de la lista. No es precisamente mi forma predilecta de empezar el día.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, Hans tuvo que usar su poder para iluminar el camino y el salón. A pesar de que hay ventanales enormes para permitir la entrada de la luz, apenas se pueden las siluetas de objetos. Con lo nublado que está afuera, no es que haya mucha luz natural disponible. Pero cuando tienes a alguien que puede crear su propia luz, eso no es problema. Es una de las ventajas de tener un… ¿pretendiente? ¿Novio?-aún no estoy segura de cómo llamarlo-Con habilidades extraordinarias.

Una vez que entramos al recinto, nos dimos cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle: no teníamos ni la menor idea de cuál es la cerradura en la que encajan las llaves. Son muy pequeñas para corresponder a alguna de las puertas, y muy grandes para ser de una cajita o cofre pequeño. Buscamos por todos los rincones del salón, corrimos cortinas, abrimos muebles, levantamos lozas sueltas, revisamos debajo de las alfombras, y nada. Ni una sola cerradura. Dimos vuelta algunos cuadros, movimos esculturas, obteniendo los mismos resultados. Parecía que no abriríamos nada por hoy. Eso hasta que accidentalmente encontramos el lugar donde calzan a la perfección. No se veía mucho, así que Hans iba a encender la chimenea. Es la más grande de todo el palacio, con tres metros de ancho y un metro setenta centímetros de altura. También la más ornamentada, enredaderas doradas y flores de azafrán cubren el borde y forman un ramo intrincado en la región central del arco superior. En el centro de ese arco hay algunos zafiros, alejandritas y diamantes púrpura incrustados. No obstante, el que forma el gineceo de la flor está pintado, no es una gema verdadera, sólo crea la ilusión óptica del relieve y el brillo. Una mancha que simula la sombra no está hecha con pintura, está tallada en el metal. Es una espiral, que desde afuera se ve como un asterisco, y que encaja con una de las llaves.

Recuerdo que mi mano temblaba demasiado, Hans tuvo que girar la llave. Se escucharon crujidos metálicos y piezas rechinando, como en un enorme engranaje que no ha sido aceitado en años. Las hojas y flores de metal se movieron lentamente hacia los lados y la loza que cubre la parte donde debería la leña se retrae lo suficiente para que quepa una persona en el agujero. Más que un agujero, es una entrada. Hay escaleras en forma de caracol cubiertas de polvo y cenizas, que llevan a una cámara subterránea que no sabía que existiera. No se conecta con otras áreas del sótano del castillo, de hecho, está totalmente aislado, ni una sola ventana ni salida alternativa. Está oscuro como una cueva, así que Hans tuvo que hacer uso de su fuego otra vez. Es irónico, tanto poder en una persona para que terminara haciendo de linterna humana.

En cuanto pisamos el último escalón, la entrada se cerró. Seguimos caminando por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una cámara pequeña-en comparación a las otras del palacio-, con un fuerte olor a encierro. Dentro contiene estantes llenos de libros, cajas y algunos objetos extraños. Un escritorio, tres cofres, mapas, joyas, pinturas, entre otras colecciones bastante particulares. Hay una espada negra que brilla como la obsidiana, dagas con mangos cubiertos de oro, un escudo que parece de la época de los vikingos, collares con gemas del tamaño de una pelota de golf, una corona de plata que se asemeja a la cornamenta de un reno, un tapiz bizantino, entre una infinidad de objetos curiosos. Creí que conocía todos los tesoros que el castillo de Arendelle guarda en su interior, jamás me habría imaginado que todo esto estuviese debajo, oculto por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Es impresionante. Debimos pasar unas dos horas tan sólo mirando lo que nos rodea, tomando algunas cosas. Fue una estupidez, no debí comportarme como una niña, pero no pude resistirlo. Me probé algunos collares, tan pesados que debieron causarle un dolor tremendo a sus portadores. Anillos, de diversos tipos. Una capa gruesa hecha de piel de oso polar. Y, por supuesto, Hans tuvo la misma idea. El primer 'juguete' que tomó fue la espada. Debí haberlo previsto, es una de sus especialidades en combate. También aprovechó de tomar un arco y el carcaj de flechas que estaba al lado. Una de las coronas, de oro con terciopelo rojo y el borde de piel de zorro ártico, junto con una capa que combina. Se veía estupendo, le viene perfectamente el atuendo de rey. Si tan sólo tuviese una reina… _no es momento de pensar en eso_.

Perdimos muchísimo tiempo en ello, el resto de los habitantes del castillo estarán desesperados buscándonos. Tal vez pueda usar los rumores sobre mi relación amorosa a mi favor por una vez. Podría decir que pasamos la noche en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Eso les daría de qué hablar por un buen tiempo. Tal vez me desordene el cabello y suelte un poco el corsé para darle mayor realismo a la actuación.

Una vez que terminamos de jugar con los objetos de colección, nos pusimos a trabajar en lo que veníamos a buscar originalmente. La investigación de mi padre está aquí. Hay una infinidad de notas en diarios de campo. Una montaña de papeles dispersos dentro de los cajones. Excepto en uno de ellos, que es el que contiene sobres y cartas archivadas meticulosamente. Cartas cuyos remitentes corresponden a los cinco nombres de la lista.

Finalmente, después de semanas completas en la penumbra, encontramos lo que necesitábamos. Tomará días leer todo esto, pero al menos tenemos algo que leer. Es más de lo que habíamos logrado hasta ahora. Dios, es un volumen de información impresionante. Cartas, diarios, notas, apuntes, libros, y muchas libretas. Sí, definitivamente tendremos con qué entretenernos. Es abrumador, no sé ni por dónde empezar. Hay tanto por descubrir y tan pocas horas en un día. Quisiera ser como las lechuzas para poder permanecer despierta durante la noche y poder avanzar en esto.

Decidimos ordenar lo más posible antes de comenzar nuestra lectura. Y encender algunas lámparas. Hans está colocando los diarios en orden desde el más antiguo hasta el más reciente. Por mi parte, he estado recolectando los libros de mitologías marcados como _'positivo'_. Lo lógico es que mi padre los haya denominado así para indicar que tienen alguna utilidad en este caso. El lado bueno de esto es que la mayoría tienen marcapáginas y notas en el pie de las páginas, para utilizarlas como guías. Termino con trece libros diferentes, el resto no tienen ninguna marca especial que indique su relevancia en este caso.

Saco las cartas del cajón y las dejo sobre el escritorio en cinco columnas separadas. _Dios, no creí que fuésemos a encontrar esto tan pronto_. Por una vez, la suerte está de nuestro lado. Y ahora que tengo lo quería en frente de mí, me siento nerviosa. No sé qué encontraré, ni estoy preparada para descubrirlo. Parece un sueño, tengo miedo de despertar en cualquier instante. El olor de esta habitación y la sensación del frío que hace aquí abajo son lo que me recuerda que esto es real. Finalmente sabré más sobre mi magia. Me asusta abrir las cartas, y quiero salir pronto de esta situación, ambas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunta Hans, quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde hace al menos una hora.

—Sí…

— ¿Estás segura? No me convences.

—No.

— ¿Preferirías dejarlo hasta aquí?

—No, en absoluto. Llevamos mucho tiempo buscando respuestas como para detenernos ahora.

—Elsa, tenemos muchos días para continuar.

—Pero mi reino no. No podemos continuar sin tomar cartas en el asunto mientras mi gente muere de hipotermia o neumonía allí afuera.

—Elsa, tranquila. Como gobernante eres muy buena, siempre antepones el bien de tu gente. Pero también deberías aprender a pensar en ti misma. No es ser egoísta, por el contrario, es tener conocimiento de tus límites.

—Tengo claros mis límites, lo que no quiero es tener a todo el mundo preocupado cuando debería ser yo quien los proteja.

—Deja que otros se preocupen por ti también. No tienes por qué traer puesta una armadura de hielo todo el tiempo—se acerca y toma mis manos entre las suyas—. Sé que esto es importante para ti, será mejor ir a un ritmo que te acomode.

—Hans, no quiero ir despacio. Al fin obtendré algunas respuestas a las preguntas que me han perseguido toda la vida. Sé que parece que no lo podré manejar, pero te aseguro que sí puedo—aprieto con más fuerza sus manos—. Ahora, si quieres ayudarme, puedes comenzar leyendo esto conmigo una vez que termines de ordenar los diarios.

—Terminé hace un rato. Ahora estaba revisando los primeros diarios.

— ¿Y no pudiste decírmelo antes?

—No estoy totalmente seguro de que quieras leer los primeros—la mirada de lástima que me dedica inconscientemente confirma que no es algo bueno para mí—. Tu padre es algo… duro contigo y consigo mismo.

—Quiero verlo de todas formas—digo con un hilo de voz que no hace más que denotar inseguridad.

—No es que pueda impedírtelo—se encoge de hombros y me pasa el diario más antiguo. Esperaba que fuera a trabajar en algo más, en lugar de eso, se queda conmigo, me abraza por detrás—. No te lo puedo prohibir, pero eso no significa que te vaya a dejar hacer esto sola. Ya me involucraste demasiado, no voy a salirme ahora.

—Supongo que es inútil discutir contigo—suelto un suspiro sobreactuado.

—Precisamente, _mi reina_.

—Mientras no hagas comentarios innecesarios.

—Por favor, todo lo que yo digo es absolutamente necesario. Le hago un bien a la humanidad con solo hablar.

—Me alegra estar con alguien que conoce el verdadero significado de la palabra humildad.

—Muy bien—en ocasiones como esta es que me pregunto por qué lo aguanto.

—Sólo mantente en silencio.

—Como tú digas—besa mi nuca y apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro—. Aunque tal vez prefieras ir a un lugar más cómodo. A menos que quieras quedarte de pie leyendo todo el día…

—Hay una sola silla, tendrías que quedarte parado.

—Oh, vamos. Deja que me siente primero, luego te colocas sobre mi regazo…

—No, gracias.

—Has hecho cosas peores.

—No me convences.

—Es una lástima, extraño tener tu cuerpo sobre el mío, como hace unos días en tu cuarto.

—Hans, déjalo ya. No volverá a pasar.

—Si tú lo dices, mi reina…

—Lo digo en serio.

—Ajá—deja de abrazarme y va a buscar algo en el escritorio. _Está esperando que me arroje en sus brazos. Como si eso fuese a suceder. Otra vez._

—No me voy a _acostar_ contigo.

—Veremos—tiene esa mirada de malicia y la sonrisa torcida.

—Sería más sencillo si cooperaras, en lugar de tentarme a cada momento.

— ¿Soy tentador? Me alegra saberlo—su sonrisa es idéntica a la de una hiena. _¿Qué acabo de decirle? No me dejará en paz sabiendo que está merodeando por el límite de mi autocontrol._

—Tú trabaja, eres más útil ayudando a cargar libros que desnudo en mi cama— _eso sonó realmente mal._

—Eso está por verse. Me gustan los retos.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme, sí o no?

—Relájate, sólo estamos hablando.

—No confío en ti cuando tienes esa mirada—esa mirada de travesura y peligro que ilumina sus ojos verdes.

—No es como si te desvistiera con la mirada— _lo está disfrutando, adora sacarme de quicio siendo sugerente. No es justo, quiero devolverle la mano, pero no sé cómo._ O, bien, sí lo sé, el problema es que no me atrevo. No soy como las otras chicas de la corte, maestras del coqueteo y las insinuaciones. Tendré que prestarles más atención cuando las vea, tal vez pueda aprender algo.

—Deberíamos subir ya, llevamos muchas horas aquí abajo. Y no sigas insistiendo con ese otro tema—veo escrito en su rostro que se le ha pasado por la cabeza alguna idea de con qué seguir molestándome, no obstante, desiste en el último segundo.

—Tú pon los diarios y libros en cajas, yo las llevo hasta arriba.

Le ayudo a empacar las cosas que nos sirven. Terminamos con tres cajas llenas de papeles, y Hans con lumbalgia por subir tanto peso por las escaleras. Nos costó un poco encontrar la salida. En uno de los descansos de la escalera hay una puerta que lleva a otro corredor que nos conduce en un espiral ascendente, para salir por una de las habitaciones de huéspedes desalojada. Utilizamos la segunda llave que, si bien, no activa un circuito espectacular, no deja de ser impresionante. Esta puerta alternativa es la pieza posterior de un armario de gran tamaño. Parece un laberinto oculto.

Decidimos dejar las cajas en la habitación que Hans ocupa 'temporalmente' desde que se hospeda en el palacio. Vacía una valija para dejar el contenido de las cajas protegido. Es mucho menos llamativo para las criadas curiosas que tener tres cubos de madera llenos de papeles sueltos y cuadernos viejos en su interior. Hans y yo tenemos un acuerdo implícito de dejar toda esta información entre nosotros dos. Hasta que sea algo definitivo, y, obviamente, que pueda ser compartido con una tercera parte.

Debería preocuparme estar sola con Hans en un dormitorio. Debería. Por razones que desconozco, me resulta más tranquilizador. Me gusta tener privacidad, independiente de lo socialmente castigable que sea que una mujer, más aún una reina, tenga este tipo de juntas con un hombre, _rendez-vous_ , tomado prestado el termino del francés. Viéndole el lado positivo, esto ayudará a crear una cierta reputación entre la nobleza. Ya que no se pueden detener los rumores, lo mejor es aprovechar esa fama de provocadora. Y hablando de eso…

—Y yo que pensaba que eras tú quien quería ir más lento—se ríe Hans. Tiene el pulso acelerado después de que le besara el cuello y diera una pequeña mordida. Me aprieta más contra él.

—Les dará de que hablar por un buen tiempo—digo admirando la marca fucsia de mi labial sobre su piel.

— ¿Causando polémicas, mi reina?

—Por supuesto—doy un pequeño mordisco por debajo de su nuez de Adán, sacándole un gemido ahogado.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, será mejor que te vayas desnudando.

—No abuses de tu suerte.

—Tenía que intentarlo.

Por mucho que desee quedarme, no puedo, tengo deberes como gobernante. Además, ya pasé un día completo con Hans hace una semana. Un día completo en el que se acumularon contratos, leyes que requieren aprobación, gente que debo atender en la sala del trono. Gente que probablemente piensa que soy totalmente desconsiderada por estar con un príncipe en lugar de escuchar sus problemas y darles soluciones justas. Dios, deben estar rogando por que llegue el día en que contraiga matrimonio y tengan un rey al que apelar. A veces pienso que si fuese un hombre, tendría la mitad de las críticas que recibo día a día. Como si el género determinara la capacidad de ser líder.

Bien, si no me voy ahora, difícilmente lo haré más tarde. Hans no tiene mucho que hacer hoy, solo una junta con los nobles. Lo invitó Halvor de Drammen, al parecer son amigos o algo parecido. Sé que Ruben de Bergen y Anton Rolvsson también estarán allí. Me alegra que se lleven bien. Es Hans, para él es tan sencillo llevarse bien con los demás, es más sociable de lo que se esperaría de alguien que ha sido maltratado por sus hermanos durante toda su vida.

* * *

" _Para Elsa, espero sinceramente_

 _Poder ayudarte por medio de esta investigación._

 _No puedo siquiera imaginar lo duro que ha de_

 _Ser vivir con poderes de esa magnitud._

 _Atte. Tu padre._

 _23 de Agosto, 1826_

 _He comenzado una investigación acerca de cierto tipo de poder sobrenatural que heredaste. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti, mi hija, para librarte de esa magia oscura que ha sido tu compañía desde el día en que naciste. Soy un simple mortal, carente de habilidades que no sean inherentes a la especie humana, de modo que la única contribución que puedo hacer es dejarte estas líneas, esperando llegar una cura para contrarrestar esta maldición. Mi corazón y alma sufren por tener que apartarte del mundo, pero no puedo hacer más hasta que encuentre la manera de suprimir el hielo. No puedo pedirte que me perdones por arrebatarte parte de tu vida, no lo merezco. Sólo que aceptes esto como una guía, que la leas y puedas sentirte en paz algún día._

 _Hace algún tiempo contraté a un historiador inglés, Abraham Lockwood, quien me ha estado ayudando a conocer más acerca de nuestra mitología. Seguirá haciéndolo por medio de cartas y algunos envíos especiales. Uno que debes ver es un libro escrito en runas, circa 1150 DC. Hay un escrito sobre un tipo de ser natural que habita cerca de las montañas, en el norte. Aquellos que conociste el día de hoy. No manejo mucha información, de hecho, Lockwood me ayudará a traducir las runas. Por ahora lo único que puedo contarte es aquello que me fue confiado en el 'Valle de las Rocas Vivientes', donde viven las criaturas que deshicieron el hechizo de tu hermana después del incidente. Esos seres removieron los recuerdos de tu magia de la memoria de Anna, para bien. Tu poder seguirá creciendo cada vez más, es hermoso y peligroso. El miedo será tu enemigo. No dejaré que te consuma, estarás a salvo si te protegemos de cualquier amenaza."_

Esa es la primera entrada del diario más antiguo. Es del día en que le di a Anna con mis poderes. Recuerdo perfectamente esas palabras del líder de esas criaturas. No puedo acordarme de su nombre, ni de su rostro, pero sí de las imágenes que me mostró. Una 'yo' adulta deshaciéndose al ser atacada por las otras figuras rojas. Fue la primera vez que vi mis poderes como un peligro para quienes me rodean, como algo que debía ser destruido. Si tan sólo pudiera cambiar eso. Mis poderes son parte de mí, dejé de querer suprimirlos hace un tiempo. No podría. No querría. Lo que quiero es enmendar el daño que hice en mi reino, poder devolverles lo que perdieron.

* * *

" _27 de Diciembre, 1826_

 _El ilustre profesor Lockwood ha logrado descifrar una parte considerable de los escritos de ese libro escrito con runas. Encontrarás la copia traducida en un manuscrito dentro del original. Las representaciones artísticas apenas logran expresar una infinitesimal fracción del contenido escrito. Es un verdadero milagro haber dado con alguien que estudia y conoce tan bien la historia escandinava y leyendas nórdicas._

 _No eres la primera en demostrar cualidades sobrenaturales de este tipo. Los escritos narran la aparición de un tipo de hechiceros capaces de manejar el hielo a voluntad con el pensamiento. Habla de las 'almas heladas', 'draugr', 'trolls' y otras leyendas que leeras en la versión traducida. También encontrarás la imagen de un soldado que fue tocado por uno de esos hechiceros. Habla de las habilidades que los trolls poseen para curarlo, como hicieron con tu hermanita._

 _Lo bueno de esto es que ahora sabemos que tu magia puede ser contrarrestada y sanada. Puede que exista una manera de removerla. Sería lo mejor para todos, podrías llevar una vida normal, salir y ver el reino que será tuyo cuantas veces se te antoje. Haré lo imposible por lograrlo cuanto antes."_

Libro de mitología nórdica… hay uno que tiene un aspecto terrible, la portada está partida a la mitad y las hojas a punto de deshacerse solas. La tapa es de color vino y tiene runas negras trazadas al centro. No creo que necesite más pistas para saber que es este. Al abrirlo caen un mapa y el manuscrito cosido por el borde para unir las páginas. Decido darle un vistazo rápido. La ilustración que capta mi atención automáticamente es la del soldado con armadura medieval, tendido sobre una mesa de piedra, con uno de los seres de piedra detrás de él, extrayendo lo que, asumo, es un tipo de magia similar al mío. Busco en la traducción algo que calce con el dibujo.

* * *

" _Nacido del frío, el viento invernal y la lluvia de la montaña, una fuerza helada letal y hermosa, con un corazón de hielo que no puede ser controlado. Más fuerte que uno y diez, más fuerte que cien hombres juntos. Atacar por miedo y por amor. Hay peligro y belleza en él. Su corazón se debe quebrar para poder así conquistar este poder colosal._

 _El corazón del hombre es frágil, una vez congelado, la muerte rondará. La magia de las almas congeladas es capaz de destruirlo por completo. Su poder se extiende por el cuerpo. Un toque y la carne se convertirá en hielo puro. Sólo la magia más antigua es capaz de vencerlo. Antes de los primeros hombres, se cree que el mundo estaba poblado de trolls, sirenas, elfos, faunos, centauros y dioses. Los trolls fueron los primeros. Ellos vieron el nacimiento del sol y de la luna. Ellos vieron nacer a las almas congeladas. Saben cómo detenerlos"._

No sé qué es lo que esperaba encontrar, pero definitivamente no es esto. ¿Se supone que debo creer que todos esos seres mitológicos existen? ¿Qué significa eso de 'quebrar el corazón para conquistar el poder? Esto es tan extraño. Puedo creer la parte que habla de las cualidades de mi magia, y he sido testigo de que las criaturas de piedra pueden curar mis… hechizos. Sin embargo, no puedo tragarme todas esas historias fabulosas. No soy una niña, dejé de creer en cuentos de hadas hace mucho. La brujería, en cambio, me parece un poco más razonable, considerando lo que puedo hacer.

Observo el mapa que veía junto al manuscrito. Tiene adjunta una nota que dice _"para encontrar el Valle de las Rocas Vivientes"_. Para encontrar a los trolls. Muestra mi reino, el fiordo, la zona norte, las montañas que nos rodean, y un pasaje que lleva a un punto pasando la Montaña del Norte, señalado con una gran equis roja. No hay que ser un genio para usarlo, hasta un niño llegaría. Guardo el mapa y la traducción. Seguiré leyéndolo más tarde. Por ahora, tomo el segundo diario para buscar algo más que merezca mi atención.

* * *

" _18 de Enero, 1927_

 _Hoy ha sido un día productivo. Lockwood ha encontrado un patrón común en las historias que hablan de las 'almas frías'. Todas ellas buscan la soledad y terminan en el norte del mundo, más allá de la civilización que conocemos. La mayoría de las historias cuentan que buscan exploradores perdidos para volverlos estatuas de hielo. No calza mucho con tu descripción, y espero que nunca lo haga. La mayoría parecen seres incorpóreos, como hechos de nieve. Todos hermosos, pálidos y con un gran potencial destructivo en su interior._

 _También ha encontrado algo sobre una historia de una bruja de las nieves. Es lo más cercano a tu caso. Una mujer capaz de conjurar el hielo con sus manos. La llaman la 'Dama de Hielo' o 'Reina de las Nieves' "_ —un momento, esa soy yo. No me gusta la idea de compartir mi título—. " _Las leyendas son de alrededor del siglo XVI. Era una joven de alta cuna, una muchacha renacentista que sufría la misma maldición que tú. Dicen que se internó en el bosque del norte y jamás regresó a su hogar. Le pedí al profesor Lockwood que se enfoque en su historia para tener más detalles_."

Me salto un gran volumen de páginas, hasta llegar a una entrada del diario que habla sobre esa supuesta 'Reina de las Nieves'. _Ése es mi nombre_ , grita la parte más infantil de mi cerebro. Es difícil aceptar que haya otra muchacha como yo. Aceptar a Hans fue un reto, y ahora esto. Puede que esté exagerando mi reacción. No debería preocuparme tanto. Una leyenda es una leyenda, ha pasado de boca en boca hasta deformarse, podría no ser como yo en absoluto.

* * *

" _6 de Abril, 1827_

 _El arduo trabajo de Lockwood finalmente da frutos. Ha encontrado un registro familiar, un libro que almacena algunos datos de la 'Dama de Hielo'. Era una duquesa búlgara de nombre Iliyana de Lorn. Dicen que ella fue maldecida antes de nacer, que era una bruja de hielo. Muchos intentaron asesinarla. Huyo antes de que lo lograran. El resto son leyendas que encontrarás en un recopilado escrito con un tipógrafo, de título 'Iliyana'. Lo único que tienen en común entre las leyendas es que esa señorita terminó vagando en las islas del norte, más allá de donde termina nuestro reino y las ciudades que conocemos, en las tierras salvajes del ártico. El resto son cuentos de exploradores que se atrevieron a ir en su búsqueda en los siglos posteriores, buscando su favor por diversos motivos escabrosos._

Revuelvo los papeles hasta encontrar la recopilación. Serán alrededor de cincuenta páginas en total. Tiene una ilustración por dentro, y por debajo dice _'extraído del libro familiar de Lorn: Iliyana de Lorn, tercera de su nombre'_. Es un retrato en tonos terracota. Su rostro es extraño, no calza con la imagen mental que había creado de una chica búlgara, con rasgos propios del este de Europa. Tiene los pómulos altos, un rostro afilado y esbelto, anguloso. La piel es realmente clara, apenas tiene algunas sombras. La nariz recta, labios finos que no sonríen, frente amplia. Ni una sola cicatriz, lunar o peca, Los ojos son aterradores, sin duda, ven directamente a quien sea que observe la imagen, y son realmente claros. Por debajo del velo, su cabello es casi blanco y muy liso.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?—pregunta Hans, levantando la vista del libro que sostiene en sus manos.

—Deberías ver esto.

—'Iliyana', así que ella es la otra 'Reina de las Nieves.

—Algo así.

— ¿Celosa?

—No entiendo por qué la llaman así. Era una duquesa solamente.

—Las historias se distorsionan con el tiempo.

— ¿Cómo sabes quién es?

—La menciona otro de los nombres. Friederich Wagenknetch.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Estabas ocupada con los diarios. Además, asumí que intercambiaríamos información en algún momento.

—Entonces, ¿prefieres seguir como estábamos antes?

—Ya no, picaste mi curiosidad.

—Lee conmigo.

—Mientras no te duermas en mis brazos.

—Sólo fue una vez.

—A mí no me molesta—se sienta junto a mí, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo—. Creí que te preocupaba tu imagen pública.

—Mi imagen pública ya no la puedo cambiar.

—O sea que te resignaste a ser vista como una reina que busca tentaciones.

—Concéntrate en Iliyana.

—En eso estoy—apoya su cabeza ente mi hombro y cuello.

—Sólo lee.

* * *

" _Lady Iliyana de Lorn, tercera de su nombre, señora de los valles de Lorn. Nacida en la Bulgaria Otomana, maldita con poderes inhumanos, fue perseguida por su propio pueblo durante años, llevada ante la justicia del Señor y condenada por acto de brujería y paganismo. Desapareció antes de cumplir su condena en la hoguera. Pasaron años antes de que se escucharan noticias de ella. En los libros de la iglesia de su lugar natal aparece como difunta, pero nadie dice cómo. Una década después de su desaparición comenzaron a dispersarse historias sobre una mujer con su mismo maleficio rondando por los reinos nórdicos, devastando con hielo y tormenta todo lo que tocaba. Poblados completos sepultados bajo la nieve. Las tribus salvajes del norte huían al sur para protegerse de su avance, a excepción de los Tehel Jiekna, quienes rinden culto a las almas congeladas, al invierno y a la nieve._

 _Dicen que la dama de hielo sentó su propio reino de hielo en las tierras de permafrost, en medio de un paso montañoso en la isla Vestspitsbergen, al noroeste del continente,"_ —eso queda unos kilómetros al norte de Arendelle, en las tierras libres. Nadie en su sano juicio consideraría vivir en ese lugar. Salvo por algunas tribus indígenas que se reúsan a volver al continente. Es un lugar realmente frío, muy pocos exploradores se atreven a conquistar ese territorio indómito—. _"donde termina el dominio de los reyes mortales y comienza el de la naturaleza ártica. Sus súbditos son todos aquellos en peligro de morir congelados, espíritus de la niebla, la ventisca y los glaciares. Los forasteros no son permitidos en su reino de devastación helada, a cada uno de ellos les espera una tumba congelada, para despertar algún día como draugen, también llamados draugr, 'los que caminan de nuevo' o 'los que caminan después de la muerte'._

—Algo tétrico, ¿no te parece?—murmura Hans junto a mi oído.

—Tan tétrico como lo que yo he hecho con Arendelle.

—No lo creo. Tú no tienes un ejército de personas congeladas, ni cubriste tu reino de nieve a propósito.

—Me preocupa llegar a eso, no quiero ser así.

—Relájate, eso no va a pasar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te conozco, no eres así. Admito que en ocasiones te dejas dominar por el miedo, pero jamás causarías ese nivel de destrucción.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—Suelo tenerla.

—Justo cuando empezabas a caerme bien, tenías que volver a tu versión arrogante.

—No es cierto, te gusto de cualquier manera.

—Fanfarrón.

—Aun así te gusto.

—Silencio.

—Cambiando de tema, esto está bastante interesante. Mi Nana solía contarme leyendas como esta

— ¿Nana?

—Una nodriza que ayudo a criarme. Mi madre no podía cuidarnos a todos al mismo tiempo, contrataron a una por cada hijo.

— ¿Era cercana a ti?

—Como una segunda madre. Tenía una fascinación especial por los cuentos y las leyendas, sobre todo aquellos más oscuros, de batallas, caídas de imperios, héroes en tiempos de guerra y criaturas sobrenaturales. Nunca se quedaba sin historias, tenía un repertorio amplio. Gracias a esa mujer es que tomé un gusto por la mitología. De hecho, fue de esas historias que obtuve buena parte de mi inspiración para pintar— _me agrada cuando comparte esas facetas de él que normalmente oculta._

—Como la muchacha, esa de tus cuadernos de dibujos—todavía siento algo de curiosidad.

—Exacto.

—Nunca me dijiste quién es—él se tensa ante la pregunta. Por eso intuyo que no es cualquier muchacha común y corriente.

—No es que sea alguien en particular, solo la imaginé de ese modo y usé de modelo a una dama de la corte de las islas— _no quiero imaginar en qué contexto llegaría a memorizar el cuerpo desnudo de esa chica_.

— ¿Es algo que quiera saber?—intento que no me afecte, pero me cuesta verlo como un tema del pasado, considerando que solía dibujarla seguido.

— ¿Celosa, mi reina?

—De una mujer cualquiera que conociste en la corte de las Islas del Sur, jamás.

—No pensé que fueras territorial.

—No soy un animal salvaje, y tú no eres un territorio.

—Prefiero pensar que soy un lobo. Y tú un corderito.

—No soy tu presa, en este caso, elijo ser la loba— _quiero golpearme por decir eso último._

—Si no te conociera mejor, diría que intentas seducirme—usa ese tono de voz profundo. _¿Qué he hecho?_

—Pero me conoces, no intento seducirte.

—No intencionalmente.

Luego de otra discusión que terminó con ambos enredados en el suelo besándonos, me doy cuenta de que estoy agotada. Física y mentalmente. De pronto siento los efectos de todas las horas que llevo en pie. Y, al mismo tiempo, de toda la información nueva que he recibido. Me siento abrumada. Quiero seguir leyendo, pero el cansancio no me permite concentrarme, en un punto hasta veo las líneas borrosas. Hans lo nota, siempre lo hace, y me acompaña a mi cuarto. Cada paso es una tortura. Nos despedimos, y él dice que seguirá despierto un rato hojeando los diarios. Yo no podría, incluso si me pegara los párpados para no cerrar los ojos. No me molesto en colocarme una camisa de dormir, sólo aflojo el corsé lo suficiente para quedar cómoda. Acto seguido, me dejo caer sobre las sábanas. La impresión de lo que sucedió hoy es suficiente para causarme un par de sueños extraños que no puedo recordar completamente a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 **A/N:** hola hola mis queridos! antes de que lo pregunten, el próximo capítulo se centrará en Anna. No voy a dar más información que eso por ahora. Y bueno, no sólo Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven estarán presentes (siempre preguntn por el trío, pero nadie se preocupa por Sven ;.;).

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, en especial a todas las personas que dejan reviews :3

Como siempre digo, si les gustó, pueden dejar comentarios, dar favorite y/o follow.


	20. Sorpresa

**Sorpresa**

No puedo dormir. Ya me di muchas vueltas, intenté contar ovejas—llegué a 58 antes de aburrirme, ¿a quién se le ocurrió contar ovejas? Nunca entendí muy bien por qué tienen que ser ovejas—, hacerme trenzas en cabello, y sigo despierta. ¿Cómo voy a dormir sabiendo que por la mañana partiremos de vuelta al castillo? Sigo dándole vueltas y vueltas a cómo será el reencuentro con mi hermana. No he visto a Elsa desde que congeló mi corazón, no sé qué va a pasar o si quiere verme. Es mi hermana y la adoro, no la culpo por haberme golpeado por accidente con sus poderes. Pero… ¿Qué tal si ella no quiere verme? Fue culpa mía lo que pasó durante su coronación. Si no la hubiera presionado tanto, si no hubiera insistido en tener su bendición para contraer matrimonio con ese canalla que… agh. No quiero ni pensar en él. Espero que Elsa lo haya congelado vivo.

Se supone que no debo levantarme. Tuve muchos accidentes mientras me quedé con la familia de Kristoff. Primero fue el mástil que me cayó encima y me rompió algunas costillas. Dolían muchísimo, no podía reír, no podía estar de pie, no podía sentarme, apenas podría respirar. Oh, y cuando intentaba hablar… digamos que fue muy difícil no hacer gestos sin chillar de dolor. Y bueno… no soy la mejor como paciente en recuperación. Pero es que me aburro tanto estando acostada todo el día. Y ¡esto es un valle mágico! ¿Cuándo más iba a tener la oportunidad de ver algo así? Tenía que explorarlo. Bueno, no llegué tan lejos, tropecé con unas runas y el piso debajo de mí se desarmó. No me pregunten cómo porque en verdad no sé. Sólo sé que iba caminando y ¡pum! Estaba dentro de un agujero en el suelo. Todavía tengo algunos rasguños y muchas costras que quiero rascarme pero cada vez que lo intento, Bulda me regaña. Desde que Kristoff y yo estamos juntos, ella pasa el día conmigo cada vez que puede, como una madre sobreprotectora. No deja que me divierta. Aunque ya he tenido suficientes aventuras por un ratito cortito.

Es que esto es genial. Hay unas flores tan raras que ni en mis sueños más extraños habría imaginado. Y eso es ¡guau! Demasiado raro. También hay cristales que brillan, de todos los colores imaginables. Todo se ilumina con las primeras luces en la noche, cuando el cielo está despierto. Además de los trolls, hay muchos animales pequeños. Hay ardillas, erizos, cachorros de lince, zorros, y muchos pájaros. A veces los veo, pero se espantan rápido. Yo quería un cachorro de linde, son tan lindos. Una vez vi que se le acercaron a Olaf, traté de tomar uno, pero me mordió.

Ahora no sé qué hacer. Quiero dormir, pero no tengo sueño, nadita de nada. La cama de la cabaña de Kristoff es incómoda, extraño mi habitación en el palacio. No vale, Olaf y Sven están con los niños troll al otro lado del valle, y Kristoff ronca como un lirón sobre uno de los sillones. Me levanto y me siento junto a él, le revuelvo el cabello, le saco el gorro que usa como almohada y le hago cosquillas en la nariz.

— ¡Pssst! Kristoff, ¿estás despierto? —intento llamar su atención.

—Anna, es de madrugada y tenemos que salir temprano, ¿qué quieres?

—Gruñón.

—Anna, duérmete, por favor.

—Es que no puedo.

—Todo va a salir bien.

—Pero ¿y si no? ¿Qué tal si Elsa no quiere verme, o si no llegamos a tiempo, o si no podemos entrar al castillo?

—Anna, eso no va a pasar.

—Pero ¿y si pasa?

—Si pasa, lo solucionaremos en el momento. No tiene sentido que te preocupes por algo que no ha pasado todavía.

Me acurruco junto a él. No hace frío, pero necesito sentirme acompañada. Y tal vez pueda conciliar el sueño de este modo. Intentaré cambiar las ovejas por ronquidos. A contar los ronquidos de Kristoff. Es como escuchar un tarro lleno de piedras. Bien, ahora que volvió a quedarse dormido, empecemos: uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

* * *

—Anna, levántate, tenemos que irnos—escucho que me hablan. Creo que es Kristoff. Me siento lo mejor que puedo e intento abrir los ojos. Tal vez pueda cerrarlos unos cinco minutos y luego levantarme…—. Ya empaque lo necesario sobre el lomo de Sven, Olaf se despidió de mi familia, sólo faltas tú.

—Mmm… ya voy—debo estar luciendo mi mejor pinta de 'muerta' en este momento. No quiero levantarme, quiero seguir durmiendo. Podría dormir en el camino.

—Es para hoy—sí, definitivamente es Kristoff.

—Ya lo sé—respondo bostezando—. Dame un minuto.

—No tardes.

No podría tardarme ni que quisiera. No tengo cepillo de cabello ni una tina de baño, así que me paso los dedos por el nido de pájaros que tengo por pelo y aprovecho de mojar mi cara. Parezco un león empapado. Un lindo y desordenado león. Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? No soy una de esas chicas que se duermen y amanecen peinadas y hasta parecen maquilladas, con las mejillas rosadas y la piel perfecta. Sólo soy una chica 'normal'.

Dormí con una blusa y pantalones prestados de Kristoff. No creo que sea necesario decir que me podría nadar dentro de ellos, con los grandes que son. Me cambio estas prendas gigantescas por un vestido de algodón rosa pálido que compre en un bazar, hace un mes más o menos. No podía quedarme con la misma ropa por tanto tiempo, o, bueno, si podría, pero es asqueroso. Así al menos podía lavar uno mientras usaba el otro. El nuevo no es el más bonito que haya usado, y es de una tela barata, pero está limpio y es cómodo. Estaba carísimo, al igual que el resto de las cosas. Ya casi gasto por completo el dinero que tomé conmigo al salir del palacio cuando fui a buscar a Elsa en la Montaña del Norte. Y tomé bastante. Hasta antes de salir, nunca habría pensado en lo caro que es todo para los demás. Crecí sabiendo que la corona pagaba todo por mí, que no tenía por qué preocuparme por lo que gastaba en ropa, o en comida. Unos meses con Kristoff me enseñaron bastante. Él es mucho más maduro que yo, eso es seguro—siempre que se omita el detalle de sus conversaciones con un reno—. Y me sorprendió saber que puede hacer muchas cosas en su hogar, él cocina, limpia, busca leña, a veces caza—para comer y para vender o intercambiar—, y hace compras de vez en cuando. Además de tener su negocio del hielo. Verlo hacer eso me hace sentir como si hubiera estado viviendo dentro de una burbuja. Como una niñita a quien todos le hacen las cosas. Puede que en mi hogar me enseñaran a hacer cosas básicas como ordenar mi cama u ordenar mi cuarto—cosas que no puse en práctica muy seguido que digamos, ja, mi pieza es un desastre—, pero nunca antes había tomado una escoba o lavado un vestido. No me molesta hacerlo, ahora que puedo.

Termino de arreglarme, aunque me veo casi igual que cuando empecé. No estoy para ser una musa de un artista, eso no va conmigo. Prefiero ser un león despeinado y feliz. Me hago dos trenzas para que el pelo deje de molestarme. Y, en otras noticias impactantes, tengo hambre, me vendría bien desayunar un poco. Más que un poco, tengo mucha hambre.

Bien, ahora que tenemos el estómago lleno. Eso tardó un rato, Kristoff come bastante, y yo también, ahora que no tengo tutores diciendo que una princesa nunca debe ser vista comiendo, y de ser así, sólo bocaditos como una dama. Me vale lo que digan los tutores.

Todo está empacado, mis pocas pertenencias que traje, provisiones y otras cosas que podamos necesitar en el camino. Salimos al amanecer, cuando se puede ver bien el camino. Sigue muy oscuro, no ha habido un solo día soleado desde que comenzó el invierno. A veces se despeja un poco por la noche, vaya a saber una por qué. Oh, y hay algunas partes del suelo que se descongelaron. Tal vez el hielo de Elsa se debilite con el tiempo.

Partimos en silencio, lo que raro considerando que normalmente hablo hasta por los codos. No literalmente, eso sería raro. Bueno, se entiende. A lo que voy es que me preocupa mucho lo que vaya a pasar cuando nos encontremos mi hermana y yo. No sé cómo va a reaccionar. La última vez que nos vimos no fue en buenos términos, okay. Estaba molesta, yo insistí demasiado, y ella cargó contra mí. Si fue por accidente o no, no estoy segura. Espero que lo fuera. Creí que nunca me haría daño, pero lo hizo. Como nunca. Pero no estoy enojada con ella. No la culpo, no podría ni que lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Quiero escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir. Una disculpa también sería un lindo gesto, pero no voy a presionar tanto. Un paso a la vez. Y sé que se preguntará que he estado haciendo tantos meses fuera. La coronación fue en julio, y estamos fines de octubre. Bueno, no estaba en condiciones de viajar, con costillas rotas y sangrando por dentro. Y, bueno, con un pie torcido y muchas magulladuras gracias a mi no tan grácil caída en el agujero. El abuelo Pabbie me dio de alta hace tres días, y Kristoff insistió en preparar bien nuestro retorno. Intenté suplicar que volviéramos antes, pero no serviría de nada si llegaba en piezas. Y con las tormentas y la nieve no habría llegado en buenas condiciones.

* * *

Estoy cansada. Y aburrida. Y quiero llegar pronto. Si vuelvo a preguntarle a Kristoff "¿ya llegamos?" estoy segura de que me dejará botada en el camino. Llevamos un día y medio andando, y vamos recién en la mitad. En parte porque paramos en la noche en un hostal para descansar. No podríamos acampar en el exterior con el frío que hace, despertaríamos dentro de cubos de hielo. A Olaf no le molesta, está hecho de nieve. Él ha hablado todo lo que yo no, y eso significa que ha transmitido todo el día. Mejor, me distrae de pensar en escenarios en donde este viaje termina mal. Bueno, con algo de suerte, Elsa estará dispuesta a escucharme y encontraremos una forma de acabar con el invierno. Eso está mejor. Me quedo con esa imagen.

Estamos en medio del bosque que rodea la región sur de Arendelle. Es la parte más poblada, está la capital y el puerto principal. El centro es campo y bosque. En el norte hay muy poca gente, están las montañas, bosques y mucho hielo, ahí vive muy poca gente, incluidos Kristoff y su familia. Nuestro reino no es tan grande como Prusia, ni de lejos, pero tampoco es pequeño como Croacia. Se podría decir que es mediano. No sé si eso exista, un reino mediano, y si no, bueno, lo acabo de inventar. ¿En qué estaba? Ya no me acuerdo, a veces mi mente divaga un poquito, no soy muy buena prestando atención por mucho tiempo a una cosa. Por eso los tutores terminaban casi haciendo malabares para conseguir mi atención.

Pasaría como una hora, según mis cálculos hechos 'al ojo', cuando encontramos a tres chicas que van al centro de la ciudad. Habían parado a la orilla del camino, y nos pidieron indicaciones. Les dijimos que podían venir con nosotros. Kristoff desconfía mucho de la gente, casi no ha hablado con ellas. Aunque no es que dos niñas y una chica de mi edad puedan hacer mucho daño. Casi les da un ataque cuando vieron a Olaf por primera vez. A Olaf. Y él es una de las cosas más tiernas que hay. Es incapaz de pensar algo malo de una persona, quiere a todo el mundo al instante.

Las tres son hermanas, vienen de un pueblo del sur del continente. Se parecen mucho entre ellas, son morenas, de un tono oliváceo, el cabello negro rizado y los ojos marrón oscuro. La mayor, que se llama Talisse, mide unos centímetros más que yo, es delgada, y bastante conversadora. Me agrada. Le sigue su hermana Brienna, como de unos catorce años, mucho más callada que su hermana mayor. Y la menor es Arya, tendrá ocho o nueve años, y ha estado jugando con Olaf. Vaya a saber una de qué habrán hablado en este rato una niña extranjera y un muñeco de nieve.

Dicen que se mudaron a Arendelle hace un año. Vivían en uno de los condados, creo que dijo el de Bergen. Vienen a la capital porque Arya ha estado enferma desde hace un tiempo, y no tienen medicinas para curarla. No es la primera vez que hacen este viaje, pero se perdieron de todas formas. El otro problemilla es que no sé si puedan pagarlos, con toda la gente que se ha enfermado últimamente, los medicamentos están caros y casi agotados. Podría ayudarlas una vez que lleguemos al castillo, si es que nos volvemos a ver, claro. Ellas no tienen idea de quienes somos, y es mejor así. Aprendí mi lección, no debo confiar de cualquiera. A ellas las conozco desde hace muy poco, no puedo llegar y decir que soy una princesa. Y tampoco me creerían mucho con la pinta que tengo.

— ¿Ustedes son del sur? —Pregunta Talisse—. Digo, tienes el acento de la capital, por eso pregunto.

—Yo sí, Kristoff vive en el norte.

—Vaya, deben viajar mucho para estar juntos tú y tu novio.

—Algo así, estuve unos meses con él.

—Qué romántico.

—Todo lo romántico que puede ser Kristoff—ambas reímos con eso.

— ¡Oye!—se queja Kristoff.

—Lo siento, pero tienes que admitir que no eres un príncipe encantador todo el tiempo—le digo poniendo cara de perrito para que no se enoje—. No será un cuento de hadas, pero me gusta.

—Debe ser lindo estar con un príncipe—dice Talisse, con un aire que me recuerda a mi misma hasta antes de que todo esto de la coronación, el baile y el invierno sucediera—. Vivir en un castillo, usar esos vestidos tan bonitos, y asistir a fiestas.

—No lo sé, tal vez no sea tan maravilloso como suena—le respondo.

—Es mejor que vivir entre rebaños de ovejas.

—Te doy un punto por eso.

—Nuestra reina es muy afortunada. Hay tantos príncipes y nobles que desean casarse con ella, aunque escuché que ella sólo tiene ojos para uno de esos pretendientes—espera, espera, procesando… _¡¿qué?! ¿Elsa tiene un pretendiente? ¿Y eso cómo pasó? ¿En qué momento? Me voy unos meses y pasa de todo_. Oh, de qué más me habré perdido. Y lo mejor, ahora puedo usarlo en contra de mi hermana. A veces es tan distante, me pregunto cómo es que alguien logró acercarse tanto a ella.

— ¿En serio? ¡Guau! Nunca lo habría esperado de ella.

—Nadie lo esperaba de ella, viendo lo que hizo con Arendelle.

—Estoy segura de que fue un accidente—digo a la defensiva, sin querer—. Ahora, volviendo al tema, ¿qué más sabes de eso del pretendiente?

—Lo que todo el mundo sabe, me sorprende que no lo supieran, debieron perderse totalmente del mundo—se ríe—. Todos dicen que el reino podría volver a tener un rey al mando. Parece que es serio, aunque hay otros que dicen que es un amorío y ya. Se sabe que son amantes cuando no están en público. Oh, y oí de una amiga que es costurera de las criadas del palacio que una de ellas los vio intimar en la biblioteca del castillo—espera, ¡ ¿qué?! Oh, mi Dios. No es cierto, mi querida hermanita no haría eso… ¿o sí? No, no lo creo. Ella no tendría amantes y definitivamente no se acostaría con alguien en un lugar así. Aunque, un año atrás, no la habría creído capaz de hacer magia.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Yo sólo repito lo que me dijeron—se encoje de hombros y sonríe pícara—. Y con lo guapo que es, cualquiera lo haría.

— ¿Lo has visto?

—Sólo una vez, en la última visita que hicimos a la capital. Él estaba en el mercado saludando a la gente, todos querían conocerlo. Es muy popular en el reino.

—Vaya.

—Por eso me sorprende que no lo supieran. Oh, tal vez hoy sea uno de esos días en los que hace visitas a algunas partes de la ciudad. Podríamos ir a verlo.

—Me encantaría, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Verás, tuve una pelea con mi hermana y en verdad tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella.

—Qué lástima, si supieras la vista que te pierdes—vuelve a reírse.

—Nah, tengo mi propia vista aquí al lado—apunto a Kristoff, que no me ayuda mucho a probar mi punto, considerando la cara de 'no tengo tiempo, quiero irme a casa' que tiene puesta.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Es muy dulce una vez que lo conoces.

—Me cuesta imaginarlo.

—Bueno, ya hablamos mucho de Kristoff—le digo para que lo deje en paz. Y porque me muero de curiosidad—. ¿Sabes cómo se llama el pretendiente de la reina?

—No recuerdo su nombre exacto, pero sé que es un príncipe. Y que es muy amable con todos, siempre está ayudándonos cuando lo necesitamos. Hace visitas a las partes pobres de la capital, y trae a la reina cuando puede. Gracias a él es que hay lugares donde refugiarse del frío y conseguir un poco de caldo en la noche.

—Suena muy bien—si tan sólo recordara la lista de invitados de la coronación. Sé que vinieron seis príncipes, incluyendo a ese otro _innombrable_. No recuerdo de dónde son ni sus nombres. Es importante, considerando que uno de ellos podría ser mi cuñado, no puedo no saber su nombre.

—Eso pienso. Antes creía que esa gente de la familia real sólo se preocupaba por ellos mismos.

—No todos son iguales.

Ya casi llegamos, salimos del bosque y entramos a los caminos de piedra. Hay mucho ruido, es mediodía y la ciudad está en marcha. Las tiendas están abiertas, las carrosas pasan junto a nosotros por las calles, los caballos con sus jinetes y algunos soldados reales—eso es raro, casi nunca patrullan a esta hora—. Nos separamos de las hermanas cuando llegamos al mercado en el que compran la medicina de Arya. Y ahora, hacia el castillo. ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos cuando me vean? Necesito desesperadamente un regaño amoroso de Gerda por pasar tantos meses fuera, una reprimenda de Kai por llegar con un extraño, un muñeco de nieve y un reno al palacio, y a mi criada, Lucy, que le dé un desmayo por verme así de desarreglada.

En media hora estamos frente al puente que conecta el castillo con la ciudad. Nos detienen los guardias de turno, unos que no había visto nunca. Deben ser nuevos. Otras veces están Henry y George haciendo guardia a esta hora. Henry me cae bien, siempre conversa conmigo y me dice pequeña roedora, porque según él tengo cara de roedor. Eso cuando no lo ve su jefe, no creo que le guste que llame ratón a una princesa. Prefería a Henry, estos dos no me dan buenas vibras. Se ven mucho más rudos que los que conozco. Y son tan altos, miden lo mismo que Kristoff, y eso que no estoy contando sus gorras.

—No es día de puertas abiertas y la reina no recibe sus quejas a esta hora, ya pueden retirarse—nos dice uno de los grandulones.

—Esa no es manera de hablarle a la princesa—le respondo. Mal educado.

— ¿Tú? ¿Princesa? No tenemos tiempo para estupideces—responde el otro.

— ¿Sabes cuantos caza recompensas han llegado con la misma historia?

—Y con otras 'princesas' en mejor estado. Lárguense.

—Puedo probarlo, sólo necesito ver a la reina.

—La reina tiene asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Por favor, si pudiera-

—No me hagas sacarte por la fuerza, niñita—me interrumpe el guardia n°2.

—Oye, cuidado, no le hables así—le gruñe Kristoff, que lo mira directamente a los ojos—. Ella podría hacer que termines trabajando en los barrios bajos limpiando baños de las cantinas.

—Tú no vengas a hacer amenazas, es muy estúpido insultar a un miembro de la guardia. Ahora, retírense.

—Pero, espere, es-ése es-Olaf se va—el guardia me ignora por completo. Y Olaf como si nada al patio delantero del castillo. ¿Cómo es que nadie ve a un muñeco de nieve vivo pasar hasta dentro del palacio?

—Mark, creo que tendremos que escoltarlos de vuelta—le dice el guardia 2 al 1.

— ¡Gerda!—grito a todo pulmón en cuanto la veo. Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verla. Ella mira al instante y se acerca a nosotros.

—Suficiente, ¡váyanse!—el guardia 1 me agarra de la muñeca y tira para sacarme. Kristoff lo empuja, y el otro guardia intenta atraparlo.

— ¡Gerda, soy yo, Anna!—le doy un golpe en las partes masculinas al guardia, que me suelta y grita de dolor.

Corro antes de que el guardia 2 pueda alcanzarme y sacarme a rastras. Llego jadeando hasta la mitad del patio, donde Gerda y yo nos quedamos. No me lanzo sobre ella para abrazarla, aunque es lo que más quiero en este momento. Ella me observa, se acerca y toma mi cara ente sus manos. Por un segundo creo que van a echarme de vuelta a la calle. Pero no, ella me reconoce.

— ¡Oh!—ella exclama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ahora sí la abrazo, tan fuerte que temo volver a romperme las costillas—. Mi niña, mi dulce niña.

—Ya volví, siento haber desaparecido.

—Creímos que habías muerto, la buscamos por todas partes, alteza.

—No tienes que ser formal conmigo, y estoy bien.

—La buscamos por todas partes, y nada, todos los días volvían soldados sin novedades—solloza ella.

—Ya he vuelto, no volveré a hacerlo.

—La reina ofreció la mejor recompensa por devolverla al palacio—ve a Kristoff antes de abrazarlo también—. Supongo que usted se llevará esa recompensa por traer a la princesa sana y salva de vuelta a donde pertenece.

—Ah, bueno, yo no esperaba una recompensa—responde él, sonrojado. _Es adorable_.

—Tonterías, merece eso y mucho más—le aprieta las mejillas como a un niño—. Vengan, deben estar exhaustos.

Nos lleva al interior del castillo, y le informa a cada persona que ve acerca de mi regreso, les dice que difundan la noticia. Kai se encarga de llevar a un Kristoff refunfuñando a un cuarto para que se asee y vista con un traje formal. A Sven lo mandan al establo del patio trasero. Y Gerda me lleva a mi cuarto, que está muy limpio y ordenado, y eso que recuerdo que lo dejé hecho un desastre. Una vez que se le pasa el entusiasmo por mi llegada, comienza la ronda de regaños. Una señorita no debe discutir así con un hombre de la guardia real, una princesa debe vestir acorde a su rango, una dama jamás subiría al lomo de un reno y bla, bla, bla. Ya me siento en casa. En cuanto se calma, me atrevo a preguntarle por Elsa. Me dice que está ocupada, que la reina misma le dijo que no quería ninguna interrupción en las próximas dos horas. No dijo por qué. De todos modos Gerda me prometió que enviará a una de las criadas a informarle.

Por mientras, Gerda me prepara un baño caliente en mi enorme tina, con aceites y flores secas. Busca ropa interior limpia— _incluyendo uno de esos horrorosos aparatos de tortura que llaman corsé_ — y un elegante vestido verde. Me dice que como jefa de las criadas, encargó que comiencen los preparativos para una cena elegante la próxima semana, para celebrar que he regresado. Me ayuda a desvestirme—y probablemente intentará deshacerse del vestido que traía puesto, por la cara de espanto que puso al verlo de cerca— y se queda conmigo mientras me baño, intentando luchar contra mi pelo hasta que queda liso otra vez.

—Dios mío, alteza, ¿es que no se ha cepillado el cabello?

—Eh, no mucho—con 'no mucho', quise decir que no.

—Mi niña, nunca cambias. Desde pequeña que tiene conflictos con la peineta.

—Lo sé, lo siento—sonrío internamente. Gerda siempre me ha tratado como si fuera su propia hija. Soy su consentida, más que Elsa. No es que esté alardeando, sólo que Gerda nunca la ha llamado otra cosa que no sea 'alteza' o 'majestad', y sólo a veces, amita, por no decirle ama.

—La extrañamos mucho, en especial su hermana.

— ¿Cómo está Elsa? Digo, la reina, ¿cómo está la reina? —no me gusta la etiqueta, decirle 'la reina' a Elsa hace que parezca muy distante.

—Ahora mejor, estos días anda muy contenta. Fue duro para ella estar sin usted, alteza. Pasó un mes muy triste, pero ahora se ha repuesto—sonríe suavemente—. Y creo que tiene mucho que ver con el joven príncipe que la está cortejando. Hacen una linda pareja—me levanto y ella me ayuda a secarme—. Cuando hable con ella, sabrá un poco más.

—Gracias. ¿Hay algo más que pueda saber? Me muero de curiosidad.

—Eh, será mejor que lo hable con la reina, su alteza—la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. _¿Fue algo que dije?_

Me asiste mientras me visto, arregla mi cabello y luego se va. No dice nada más de Elsa ni de su pretendiente misterioso. _Esto es muy raro_. No quiero esperar tanto, quiero saberlo todo. Mi hermana jamás mostró interés en un hombre, y ahora resulta que tiene a un posible futuro esposo. No imagino a Elsa con una pareja, mucho menos casada. Es como si no conociera a mi hermana. Y quiero arreglar eso. Quiero que seamos amigas de nuevo, como cuando éramos niñas. Extraño tener una relación así con mi hermana mayor. Sólo espero que esté dispuesta a escucharme.

De pronto se oyen los gritos histéricos de las criadas, apenas se entiende lo que dicen. Aunque creo que ya sé a quién vieron.

— ¡Auxilio!

— ¡Se le ha metido el demonio!

— ¡Corran!

Bajan las escaleras corriendo, y creo que una se tropezó. Ay. Se abre la puerta de mi cuarto y entra Olaf. Lo sabía. Sólo él podría alarmar así a esas chillonas. Es que es un muñeco de nieve que habla y se mueve, cuando lo vi por primera vez, entré en pánico. Ahora sé que no es para tanto, pero para alguien que lo recién lo conoce…

—No entiendo qué les pasa, no había ningún monstruo en el pasillo—dice Olaf.

—Creo que las asustaste.

—Oh—pone una cara tan triste y tierna que quiero abrazarlo.

—No es tu culpa, ellas son así. La vez que encontraron un ratón muerto debajo de una mesa casi les da un infarto—me río al recordar el espectáculo de las criadas arriba de la mesa gritando y tratando de sacar el ratón con un plumero. Me reí tanto, y mi papá me castigó por burlarme de ellas. Pero valió la pena.

—Ya entiendo por qué Elsa no quería que me quedara con ella.

—Espera, ¿viste a Elsa?

—Ah, sí, y creo que la sorprendí un poco, ella estaba con ese pelirrojo. Parece un sujeto agradable—mmm, ya, de acuerdo, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando _. No, eso es imposible, ni en mil años ella le daría una oportunidad._

—Y ¿dónde está? —digo un poco más ansiosa de lo que quería que saliera.

—Dijo que vendrá en cinco minutos.

— ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba Elsa?

—No lo sabía, yo solo abrí muchas puertas hasta que apareció—y antes de que pueda responderle, escucho la voz de mi hermana a lo lejos.

—Olaf, ¿qué haces en la habitación de Anna?—pregunta ella cinco segundos antes de entrar. En cuanto me ve, se queda quieta como una estatua, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Hola, hermana—le hago un gesto de saludo. Llevamos meses sin vernos _¿y eso es lo mejor que se me ocurre? ¿'Hola, hermana'? En qué estoy pensando. Hasta ahora ella creía, como todos, que estaba muerta, no puedo llegar y decir 'hola'. ¿Por qué soy tan especial?_

Y esto va de mal en peor, ahora soy yo quien se queda helada. No literalmente, pero se entiende. Y se sintió parecido, es como un escalofrío que baja por mi columna. Hans. Ése miserable _innombrable_ viene con Elsa. La abraza por detrás con una ternura que casi hace que me trague su acto. Es un acto y ya, los de su clase no tienen sentimientos. No es cierto, de todas las personas del mundo, ¿por qué tiene que ser él? Hay muchos príncipes en el mundo, ¿no pudo ser uno bueno y decente? No, no, no, no, ¡no! ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Por qué Elsa no lo devolvió a su reino cuando podía? No, claro, tenía que quedarse e intentarlo con la otra hermana, ¿no? Lo peor es que el maldito sí logró lo que quería. La última vez que hablamos dijo que quería quedarse y que lo intentaría con mi hermana. ¡Agh! Y ella va a darle justo lo que necesita para ser rey. La está manipulando y ella se deja. ¿Por qué se deja? Ella es la hermana lista, la que debería saber qué hacer.

— ¿Qué pasó? Parece que has visto un… _fantasma_ —y ya me vio. Ahora somos tres estatuas congeladas en una habitación.

— ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!—le grito una vez que encuentro mi voz. No es que se haya perdido, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida y furiosa para hablar.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, aquí todos te dábamos por muerta—me responde ese imbécil. Me mira con el mismo odio que siento por él. Bien.

—Qué mal para ti, ¿no?

—Yo no he dicho eso. Además, Elsa te extrañó mucho—una ola de repulsión me recorre el cuerpo cuando él besa la frente a mi hermana.

—No la toques.

—Tú no eres quién para decirme que hacer.

—Hans, basta—le dice ella con una suavidad enfermiza. En serio, ¿cómo es que cayó tan bajo? Merece algo mejor que esa patética excusa de príncipe—. Creí que no volvería a verte.

—Bueno, aquí estoy, gracias a Olaf y Kristoff, ya sabes, es el chico que me acompañó a buscarte hace un tiempo—le sonreiría, pero no siento la alegría que pensé que sentiría en nuestro reencuentro. No siento ninguna emoción bonita ni digna de una dama, y todo gracias a ese canalla que le acaricia el cabello. ¡Qué asco!

—En verdad eres tú—se separa de ese infeliz y me abraza. No nos habíamos abrazado en años.

—Así es, ya no me iré, jamás. Me quedo contigo aunque me odies toda la vida.

—Anna, eres mi hermanita, nunca podría odiarte. No sabes lo difícil que fue vivir creyendo que habías muerto.

— ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? A solas—le digo viendo ese otro individuo. Mantiene una expresión neutra, pero la caminada en círculos lo delata. Sabe que está jodido.

—Hans, ve. Esto es importante para mí, nos veremos más tarde.

—Hasta entonces, _mi reina_ —dice en un tono dulce y pone especial énfasis en 'mi reina'. _Su reina_ , ¿cómo puede haber alguien tan cínico? Antes de que me fuera, él estaba planeando un 'accidente para Elsa'. Y ahora finge ser su perro faldero. Uno que se da media vuelta y desaparece. Cierro la puerta después de que se va.

—Y bien, ¿me dirás por qué tanto secretismo?—se ríe ella. Se ve diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada en ella. Muestra más de su escote y usa mangas más cortas. Su cabello está peinado en una trenza desordenada y estilizada, muy diferente de los moños elaborados que recuerdo. Y se ve feliz, muy feliz. Me rompe el corazón pensar en que por mi culpa, _y sobre todo de ese canalla_ , esa sonrisa ya no va a estar ahí. Oh, vamos, por muy cerdo y cínico que sea Hans, no puedo negar que una pequeñísima parte de mí agradece que Elsa sea feliz. Pero, _¿por qué él? ¿No podía enamorarse de cualquier otro hombre en el planeta?_ Bueno, no me voy a desesperar más, esperaré a saber su lado de la historia.

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre un par de cositas—me muerdo el interior de las mejillas.

—Espera un poco, quiero saber más de ti. ¿Cómo volviste? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué nadie te encontró? puse a mis soldados a buscarte por todas parte, y Hans salió varias veces a buscarte con otros nobles— _por supuesto que lo hizo, seguramente quería terminar el trabajo que dejó a medias._

—Bueno, Kristoff me trajo de vuelta hace un rato. Verás, congelaste mi corazón, no te estoy culpando, digo, fue un accidente. El punto es que necesitaba ayuda, fuimos a buscar a los trolls que me curaron hace años, y bueno, dijeron que 'un acto de verdadero amor descongela el corazón'. Creí que Hans podría besarme y se arreglaría todo, pero me equivoqué, él nunca me amó, sólo jugaba conmigo.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo hace unas semanas cuando lo acosé con preguntas.

—No, no lo sabes. Si supieras lo que él quería, no serían pareja ahora.

—Anna, lo discutiremos luego. Sigue con tu historia.

—Ya, ¿a dónde me quedé? —tardo unos segundos—. Ah, sí. Bueno, el beso no funcionó y creí que iba a morir, pero Olaf me encontró y me ayudó a salir del castillo. Me di cuenta de Kristoff se enamoró de mí, y yo también siento algo por él, así que fuimos a buscarlo. La idea original era que nos besáramos y salieran fuegos artificiales y eso—ella enarca una ceja—. Pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, había una tormenta gigante, por la que tampoco te culpo, estabas estresada y eso. Y, sigo, eh, bueno ambos corrimos de un lado a otro del fiordo y el hielo se rompió, y el mástil de un barco casi aplasta a Kristoff, así que me tiré en su lugar y dejé que me cayera encima. Y poco después me convertí en hielo, pero mi corazón se derritió rápido— _sueno como una loca_ —. Me fracturé varias costillas y sangraba mucho por dentro, así que Kristoff me llevó con su familia… digo, los trolls, y el abuelo Pabbie me ayudó. Casi muero por las heridas internas, pero me recuperé. Tardé mucho, pero lo hice.

—A veces me sorprende que sigas viva. Debes tener más cuidado, Anna. No quiero perderte otra vez.

—Lo sé, aprendí la lección. Bueno, sigo. Me quedé con los trolls cuando estaba más grave, luego Kristoff me dejó quedarme en su cabaña… no pasó nada entre nosotros, lo prometo. Sólo besos, nada más— _no como otras personas_ —. Y, pues, en eso estuve. En cuanto me recuperé, planeamos el viaje de vuelta al castillo. Ah, creo que no lo dije, estábamos en un valle cerca de la Montaña de Norte—y me quedé sin aire por hablar tan rápido.

—Ya, tranquila, respira y luego sigues.

—Bueno, estuve en un valle encantado, no hay más personas ahí. Supongo que ningún soldado fue tan al norte.

—Es porque nadie creyó que llegarías tan lejos. Lo único que encontramos de ti fue una capa fucsia que está en el lugar que se supone, es tu tumba.

— ¿Me tenías una tumba? ¿No confiaste en que regresaría?

—Congelé tu corazón, no esperaba que vivieras para contarlo. Me equivoque, y agradezco no tener la razón en eso.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que saber de mí.

—Salvo el hecho de que besaste a ese tal Kristoff. Sólo espero que no te haya propuesto matrimonio, sería el colmo—se ríe ella. Ya sé, ya sé, no debo acceder a casarme con alguien que apenas conozco. Y ella tampoco. Merece saber que Hans es una de las peores personas que conozco.

—Ya hablaremos de él, tenemos mucho tiempo.

—La verdad, no estaría tan segura—se pone seria. _¿Va a dejarme fuera otra vez? No, por favor_ —. Tengo algo que hacer, es urgente.

—Podemos hacerlo juntas.

—Es complicado. Se trata de lo que soy, una hechicera de hielo. Necesito saber más de mí, tengo que controlar mi poder para descongelar a Arendelle antes de que llegue el invierno.

—Te ayudaré.

—Es muy peligroso, Anna. Cada cosa que descubro me recuerda que debo tener cuidado.

—No me importa, necesitas apoyo.

—Lo sé, Hans me ha estado ayudando con eso.

—De él quería hablarte—tomo una de sus manos. Están algo frías—. Él no es quien tú crees que es. Te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo.

—Anna, sé quién es.

—No, tú has visto su lado bueno. Cuando no está fingiendo, él es-

—Egoísta, manipulador y lleno de secretos. No hace falta que me lo digas. Sé que es peligroso, pero yo también lo soy. No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme sola perfectamente bien—me interrumpe. Eso no lo esperaba.

—Él quiere tu corona, una reina y herederos.

—Lo sé, me lo ha dicho— _otra cosa que no esperaba._

— ¿Y por qué sigues con él? No es bueno para ti, no es bueno para nadie. Estarías mejor durmiendo en un cajón de serpientes.

—Es probable. Lo nuestro es complicado. No es como una historia de amor de las novelas de caballería. No es un príncipe azul, tiene demasiados demonios internos. Igual que yo. Nunca he dicho que lo ame, ni él a mí—suspira con la mirada perdida en el horizonte—. Sin embargo, no podría vivir sin él.

—Sí, sí puedes. Te hará daño, es lo único que sabe hacer.

—Entiendo que estés furiosa, él era tu 'prometido'—hace el gesto de las comillas—. No te culpo, estás en tu derecho. Ya puedes comenzar a gritarme.

—No estoy molesta contigo, es con él. Nunca debí aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio. Tenía la cabeza llena de ilusiones, creí que había encontrado el amor verdadero. Tú me lo dijiste, ¿qué sabía yo sobre el amor? Debí escucharte. Hans me engañó, me hizo creer que era especial para él, que me quería. Es incapaz de querer a alguien, él no tiene corazón, ni siquiera uno congelado.

—Anna, estarás exagerando.

—Sé que cuesta creerlo. Pero cuando necesitaba ayuda, se burló en mi cara. Me dejó sola para que muriera. Ya no le servía, prefirió ir por ti. Siempre fuiste su blanco, yo estaba en el camino. La razón de que esté contigo es porque quiere ser rey.

—Por alguna razón no me cuesta creer que te haya dejado. Está desesperado. Y posiblemente no es lo peor que ha hecho.

— ¿Entonces lo dejarás?

—No lo sé. Esto es muy complicado, me involucré más de lo que debía en sus asuntos. Sé muchos de sus secretos, y él me conoce como nadie más lo hace— _eso duele_.

—Por favor, no puedes estar pensando en casarte con él.

—No voy a casarme por ahora. Si está conmigo es porque quiere. Le he dicho varias veces que no estoy buscando un marido.

—No se va a rendir.

—Lo sé—me ve a los ojos un momento, no soy buena leyendo emociones, pero sí sé que tiene un problema—. No te pido que te guste, ni que lo incluyas en nuestra familia, no tienes por qué después de lo que te hizo. Lo único que te pido es que no desperdicies tu tiempo peleando con él. Ambos son muy importantes para mí. No tienes que estar en la misma habitación que él si no quieres, pero sí necesito que te comportes de manera civilizada cuando estemos en público.

—No sé si pueda—preferiría arrancarle los ojos.

—Te lo ruego. No te molestes en gritarle, ya lo haré yo cuando estemos solos los dos.

—Esa es la respuesta que quería—me río. Tal vez pueda escuchar su conversación a través de la pared. Necesitaré un vaso para oír mejor. Y una silla, porque no creo que duren menos de cinco minutos discutiendo—. No es tan buena como devolverlo con sus hermanos dentro de una jaula, pero bueno, supongo que no me dejarás hacer eso.

—No, y te agradezco por tomarlo tan bien. Honestamente, esperaba que termináramos armando una escena los tres—No me gusta eso de 'los tres'. No me gusta nada que lo involucre. Quiero gritar. ¿Cómo es que Elsa sabe lo que ha hecho y lo sigue teniendo aquí? Quiero ser una buena hermana y hacerle caso, pero es tan difícil.

—No me agradezcas todavía.

—Anna, necesito que confíes en mí. Te diré todo lo que debas saber, cuando pueda. Hay algunas cosas que debo arreglar antes—me abraza otra vez.

—Puedes contar conmigo, te apoyaré en lo que sea.

—Gracias.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes abrir las puertas del palacio cuanto gustes, sal, recorre la ciudad. No volveremos a cerrarlas.

— ¿Y qué hay de nosotras?

—No puedo decirte todo, porque no todos los secretos son míos. Todo lo demás, puedes preguntármelo. Podemos volver a ser inseparables—eso me gustaría, pero sé que no será así mientras ese imbécil viva con nosotras y respire el mismo aire.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, my lovely fellows! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, este capítulo, que terminé de escribir en dos días (un récord), fue un poco más difícil de terminar. Honestamente, no sabía que hacer con Anna. Sé que tenía que regresar, pero hay millones de posibilidades. Además, faltaba más drama en la historia.

El capítulo 21 lo narrará Elsa, y con eso vuelve el ciclo de un capítulo Hans, el otro Elsa, y así.

Bueno, espero que les gustara/odiaran dependiendo de qué lado estén. Sho me despido, muchas gracias por leer y a todas las personitas geniales que dejan comentarios. Muchas gracias por los favorites y los follows, nos vemos, bye!

 **En respuesta a Lady Rain:** sí, faltaba Sven, aunque no participara mucho en este capítulo. Y lo otro, el nombre **(AVISO DE UTILIDAD PÚBLICA XD)** está en noruego y significa "A la luz de la luna". En algún momento en el futuro, tal vez alguien descifre por qué se llama así. Y, bueno, dentro de muuuchos capítulos, lo explicaré cuando termine el fic.


	21. Punto de inflexión

**Punto de inflexión**

No sé qué hacer. Esto parece un sueño o una pesadilla. Tiene que serlo. Hasta hace una hora, mi hermana estaba muerta. Congelé su corazón y murió. Eso es lo que pasó. Y ahora acabo de verla, le dije un montón de estupideces porque soy cobarde e indecisa. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tengo que aprender a enfrentar mis problemas y no salir huyendo. Eso es cobardía pura, en la que me refugio desde mi habitación. Son refugios para evadir las decisiones más difíciles y las confrontaciones.

No es que no le crea a Anna, probablemente es la única persona que jamás me ha mentido u ocultado información. Es totalmente transparente, y no muy buena guardando secretos. El problema no es ella. Soy yo quien no quiere creerle. La escuché pacientemente, intenté calmarla un poco, más que nada para que me diera tiempo de pensar antes de tomar una decisión. No sé cómo me siento al respecto. Por un momento, no sentí nada, eran demasiadas emociones conflictivas como para centrarme en una sola.

Sé que Hans había hecho cosas terribles, pero ¿esto? Jugar con mi hermanita, con la única persona viva en mi familia cercana, eso es ir demasiado lejos. Debería mandarlo de vuelta a su reino, debería echarlo del palacio en este mismo instante. Sin embargo, no puedo. No soy tan fuerte. Lamentablemente se metió bajo mi piel. Esto de las relaciones de pareja es un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Además, todo lo malo que ha hecho, también lo tiene de bueno. A veces es un villano, otras el héroe, todo depende de quien lo vea. Y yo que veo ambas mitades, no sé qué hacer. Me ha ayudado tanto, a controlar mi poder, a llevar mejor el dolor, ha sido mi compañía y mi distracción del mundo exterior. Ha estado allí para mí cada vez que lo necesito, cuando nadie más lo estuvo. Mi pueblo lo adora, muchos nobles lo aprecian bastante. Es amable con ellos, y solidario con quienes más lo necesitan. Y también es la persona más peligrosa que conozco. Miente, manipula a su antojo, tiene muchas facetas diferentes. Tiene sed de poder, una que intenta ocultar, pero que es evidente una vez que deja a un lado las máscaras.

Es un golpe crudo de realidad. Un corte limpio para asesinar. Justo cuando estaba bajando la guardia. Lo necesitaba. Un crudo y frío golpe de realidad. Sigo procesando todo lo que Anna dijo. Dejé su cuarto hace media hora, y me refugio en el mío mientras pienso cuál será la mejor manera de encarar a Hans por lo que hizo. Lo peor es que lo que mi hermana dijo es algo que él haría, calza totalmente con su modus operandi. Lo único que falló en sus cálculos es que Anna no murió.

He vuelto a tener una hermana. Y espero poder enmendar nuestra relación. Tantos años viviendo con miedo, intentando protegerla, cuando lo único que hacía era dañarla más al dejarla sola. No debí cerrarle la puerta. Ahora que tengo una segunda oportunidad, haré las cosas bien. No volveré a ignorarla cuando me necesite. No obstante, el problema es que no puedo ser transparente con ella, no cuando guardo secretos que posiblemente me llevaré a la tumba. Y hay algunos míos que sinceramente no deseo compartir con ella. Mis demonios no la atormentarán a ella también. Como hermana mayor, debo protegerla. Soy protectora del reino y de mi familia, eso decía mi padre cuando era pequeña, antes de que hiriera a Anna. Él nunca se repuso de eso, lo sé por los diarios que me dejó.

No quiero pensar en mi padre ahora, ya tengo suficientes problemas, no necesito otro más en la lista. Las palabras de Anna siguen rondando en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué sigo con Hans, cuando ha hecho tanto daño? No puedo hacer a un lado a mi hermana, ni pasar por alto todo lo que le hizo. Me duele más que jugara con ella que el que se acercara a mí para obtener la corona. Si no fuera él, habrían aparecido otros sedientos de poder en su lugar, nunca faltan los oportunistas. Cruzó el límite al utilizar a mi hermanita, mentirle, hacerla creer que la amaba, y dejarla muriendo sola encerrada en un cuarto oscuro. Debí insistir en que dejara verla, no debí tragarme esas mentiras, no debí creerle cuando dijo que Anna no quería verme, que era lo mejor para ella.

Lo otro que me preocupa es tenerlos a ambos viviendo juntos. No confío en que se comporten de manera civilizada. No hay garantías de que no intenten asesinarse entre ellos. Hans sería perfectamente capaz de deshacerse de Anna, si llegara al punto de la desesperación. Y con sólo ver la mirada de odio en los ojos de ella, sé que está dispuesta a llegar al mismo extremo. Ya no es una niñita ingenua que fantasea con el amor. Volvió más dura, más fría. Sigue teniendo sus rasgos característicos, pero no es la misma Anna que he conocido toda la vida. Y me preocupa que no volviera sola. Será otro escándalo si se enteran de que estuvo viviendo con alguien de origen más bien humilde. Ya hay suficientes rumores sobre mí, no necesito que se sumen los de la princesa. _Dios, ¿es que nunca saldremos del foco de atención de la sociedad?_ Tengo que hablar con Anna y con ese ¿Christopher?-No recuerdo bien su nombre, lo dijo muy rápido-, sobre lo que pasó entre ellos. Espero sinceramente que no tengan planes a largo plazo, aunque lo veo poco probable.

Me está dando una migraña, necesito despejar mi mente por un rato. Agradezco que los demás tengan suficiente sentido común para no venir a buscarme. Anna ya se descargó un poco conmigo, y Hans es listo, sabe que si me busca en este momento, es hombre muerto. Prefiero tener la cabeza fría y mis ideas organizadas antes de verlo otra vez.

Estoy a punto de decirle a Gerda que envíe mis disculpas por no encontrarme en buen estado para asistir a la cena. Lo que me detiene es pensar que dejaría solos a Anna, Hans y el muchacho que la trajo de regreso. No puedo hacer eso. Y tengo que ser cortés con la persona que me devolvió a mi hermana y la cuidó por tanto tiempo. Ofrecí una buena suma de dinero a quien encontrara a Anna, y el título de Barón del lugar que escoja. Eso fue cuando recién había desaparecido, y todo el reino estaba hecho un lío. Ahora se calmó un poco, pero sigo temiendo que podría haber una revolución si se dieran las condiciones exactas.

Abro la ventana para respirar aire fresco. No ayuda mucho, estoy muy tensa y siento igual que si tuviera un martillo golpeándome desde el interior del cráneo. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Me quedo sin movimientos, necesito encontrar una forma de hacer que ese par convivan más o menos en paz. Amo a mi hermanita, pero no puedo dejar a Hans así como así, pese a que sé cuánto la lastimó. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? Nuestra relación ya era bastante… peculiar, antes de que llegara Anna. Ahora es aún más compleja.

¿Qué hago? Anna es mi familia, jamás volveré a abandonarla. Si hay alguien que merece una vida plena y feliz es ella. Sé que la lastimo al dejar que Hans se quede con nosotras, es doloroso saber que es mi culpa que no pueda dejar eso en el pasado, no cuando un recordatorio constante de ello. Y tampoco puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada para castigar las acciones de Hans. No ha cometido ningún crimen en mi reino, ergo, no puedo arrestarlo, por mucho que le guste la idea a mi hermana. _Y porque, en el fondo, no quiero verlo sufriendo en una celda_. Esto es muy personal para dejar que interfiera en asuntos del reino. Y de otros reinos, no puedo iniciar un conflicto con las Islas del Sur. Puede que la familia Westergård tenga conflictos internos, pero ninguna casa real dejaría que otra nación humille a uno de sus miembros. Nos causarán daño a todos, no puedo permitir que se desarrolle un conflicto entre nosotros.

Y, por último, no puedo permitir que esto se sepa por todo el reino, ni siquiera por el resto del palacio. Esto se quedará en secreto, entre mi hermana, su pseudo-novio, Hans y yo. Y Olaf, ahora que ha vuelto. Nada de rumores, pensaran que hay un quiebre en la familia real. Lo último que necesito es que nos vean más inestables de lo que estamos. Será difícil, considerando que las peleas serán inevitables. Y sin conocer la historia completa, pensarán que Anna está molesta conmigo y con su ex prometido, por celos, seguramente dirán. Dios, tendrán cotilleos jugosos por meses. Es una proporción inversa, mientras menos se soporten, más alimentarán los chismes.

Ahora me espera una cena de alta tensión. Pediré a los guardias que vigilen la entrada del comedor pequeño, no quiero a nadie husmeando nuestras conversaciones. El 'comedor pequeño' es en realidad una sala con una mesa y asientos para unas 120 personas, lo que se considera pequeño, usualmente usado por el rey y/o reina, la familia cercana y algunos invitados. Cuando hay eventos masivos, se utiliza la sala continua al gran salón, que es otro comedor, en el que caben perfectamente 500 invitados.

Bajo las escaleras de mala gana y sigo caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor. Incluso desde afuera, escucho que están discutiendo. _¿Es que no puedo dejarlos solos por unos minutos?_ Ya son adultos, deberían comportarse como tal.

— ¿Por qué no te limitas a hacer lo que hacen todas las princesas? Ser bonita y guardar silencio, nos harías un favor a todos—esa es la voz de Hans.

—Ya quisieras, cerdo de traje—le responde Anna. Imagino que tendrá las mejillas coloradas y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Se supone que debo ofenderme?

—Ya cállate, agradece que estoy siendo una dama contigo, y sólo porque Elsa me lo pidió.

—Debes estar celosa, ahora compartes a tu hermana conmigo.

— ¿Crees que te va a perdonar por lo que me hiciste? Tus días con ella están contados.

—Eso está por verse.

—Tú no la conoces.

—La conozco mucho mejor que tú, he sido la única persona que la apoyó y protegió mientras tú estabas quién sabe dónde.

— ¡Ya, basta!—les digo, al mismo tiempo que abro la puerta.

—Él empezó.

— _Anna_ , tendremos una cena civilizada, y ninguno de los dos seguirá discutiendo, ¿entendido?—le digo con más rudeza de la que quería—. Ahora, ¿me presentarías a tu… amigo?

—Bien, _como yo sí sé comportarme_ , no voy a discutir—cierra los ojos y suspira. Al abrirlos, se gira hacia el invitado, que se ve diferente de cómo lo recuerdo, con un traje elegante, el cabello bien peinado, y mucho más nervioso—. Él es Kristoff Bjorgman.

—Un placer conocerle, señor Bjorgman. Espero que esta invitación sea de su agrado, es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por haber rescatado a la princesa—no recuerdo que fuera tan tímido. Posiblemente es por el contexto en el que está, en una cena con tres miembros de la realeza, dos que no conoce. Y considerando que ha visto lo que puedo hacer con mi poder, tiene toda la razón en sentirse cohibido. Además, si es cierto que mi hermana tiene una especie de romance con él…—. Espero que pueda disculpar a mi hermana y a mi invitado de las Islas del Sur por esta falta de discreción.

—No se preocupe, majestad. Creo que Anna tiene derecho a estar molesta.

—Asumo que está al tanto de lo que sucedió entre ellos dos.

—Por supuesto que lo está, no creo que Anna pueda permanecer en silencio por tanto tiempo—masculla Hans.

—Hans, silencio.

—No, déjalo que hable, a ver si es tan valiente como cree que es—habla Anna.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, alteza? ¿Esperas que salga con algún plan infame para arruinar el reino? ¡Sorpresa! No es así—le responde Hans.

 _Será una larga noche_. Entran dos sirvientas y un mayordomo con un carrito para servir la cena. Curiosamente, tienen un efecto civilizador sobre mis invitados y mi hermanita. Anna y Hans guardan silencio e intercambian miradas asesinas. Kristoff toma la mano de mi hermana para calmarla. No da resultado. Masajeo mi frente, que intenten insultarse no ayuda a mejorar mi dolor de cabeza. Ninguno de nosotros habla mientras colocan los platos y llenan las copas de vino. Prefiero mantenerme en silencio, no tengo ganas de incitar otra pelea infantil, ni estoy de humor para hacer conversación de temas triviales. Tampoco me apetece la comida, prefiero tomar pequeños sorbos de vino.

Los sirvientes se retiran y nos dejan sin más compañía que el guardia de afuera. Nadie rompe el frágil equilibrio que hay en este momento. La atmósfera es tan densa como esperaba. Un pequeño gesto y volverán a como estaban antes. Por un momento, pienso seriamente en hacer un biombo de hielo para evitar que se vean. Estoy sentada a la cabeza, Anna está a mi derecha, Kristoff a su lado y Hans a mi izquierda, no será difícil separarlos. No es lo ideal si espero que aprendan a convivir juntos, pero será más sencillo para ellos. Kristoff hace un esfuerzo en comportarse, y lo logra con mayor eficacia que los demás. Seguramente no es fan de Hans, dado que le preocupa el bienestar de mi hermana, y eso incluye mantenerla alejada del príncipe.

—Kristoff vive en el norte, trabaja recolectando y vendiendo hielo. Es muy bueno escalando, mucho mejor que yo, aunque tampoco es tan difícil ser mejor que yo. A lo que voy es que me ayudó mucho cuando quería subir a la montaña. Ah, y le debo un trineo nuevo, es que el que tenía cayó por un precipicio y se estrelló cuando nos perseguían los lobos—comenta Anna, como si fuera lo más normal de mundo. Me pregunto cómo es que sigue viva. Tiene más vidas que un gato.

—Me alegro que encontraras ayuda, y me sorprende que hayas regresado relativamente sana—tomo otro trago de la copa—. Y no se preocupe, señor Bjorgman, tendrá el mejor trineo que pueda haber en Arendelle. Considérelo un plus a la recompensa.

—Se lo agradezco, majestad, pero no es necesario—comienza él, antes de que lo corte a media oración.

—Claro que es necesario, no cualquiera habría puesto su vida en peligro por alguien a quien apenas conocía.

—Gracias.

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no habría ningún problema—le dice Anna—. Fue mi culpa que cayera, y prometí devolvértelo. Algunos de nosotros sí sabemos cumplir promesas.

— ¿Promesas? Yo jamás te prometí quererte, lo único que hice fue darte cinco minutos de atención—y es así como Hans cae en la provocación de mi hermana.

—No serías capaz de cumplir una promesa así—replica Anna, extrañamente calmada. _Esto es malo_ —. Tu corazón congelado no podría querer a nadie.

—No lo sé, creo que tu querida hermana piensa diferente—el también permanece tranquilo por fuera. Es un reto, el que explote primero es el que pierde—. ¿Te dolió que la eligiera a ella y no a ti?

—Mi hermana está perfectamente bien sin ti.

—Hans, Anna, dejen esto hasta acá, no quiero que se hablen y no quiero que se agredan, no me importa si es verbal, física o psicológicamente, y, por último, muestren algo de respeto. Están en una cena formal, tenemos un invitado y posiblemente a muchos testigos escuchando al otro lado del pasillo.

—No puedo si él está presente.

—A mí no me molesta la presencia de la princesa, entiendo que es importante para ti, Elsa.

—No engañas a nadie, fingiendo que te preocupas por alguien que no seas tú mismo.

—Por supuesto, como haber estado junto a Elsa durante meses, haberla ayudado con su magia y cuidar de su gente son acciones totalmente egoístas e injustificadas.

—Aléjate de ella, ya no te necesita.

— ¿No has considerado que tal vez yo sea bueno para tu hermana?

—Está mejor sin ti— _ya es suficiente, no voy a dejar que esto siga._

—Hans, acompáñame un momento—le digo con una sonrisa tiesa—. Si nos disculpan.

—No te atrevas a tocar un solo pelo en la cabeza de Elsa, ¿me escuchaste?—le amenaza Anna. No estoy segura de que tanto daño pueda hacer, pero decido no subestimarla.

—Anna, es suficiente—le lanzo una mirada de advertencia—. Señor Bjorgman, es libre de quedarse en el palacio o en algún lugar de la ciudad que sea de su preferencia. Mañana me gustaría charlar con usted y con mi hermana, hay algo que debemos discutir—por la forma en que traga, sé que se imagina qué tema vamos a tratar.

Tomo a Hans de la muñeca cuando se acerca y lo saco casi a rastras del salón. Supongo que podríamos escabullirnos a su habitación. A mitad del pasillo encontramos a cinco criadas que probablemente estaban escuchando a hurtadillas lo que sucedió durante la cena. Esas son las chismosas que terminan pregonando nuestra vida privada.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, entramos, coloco el seguro y congelo la cerradura. No quiero que me molesten por un buen rato. Ahora, a lo que vinimos. Con un giro de mi muñeca, dejo a Hans pegado en la muralla, con el cuerpo inmovilizado dentro de una cápsula de hielo. Puede respirar y hablar, le dejé la cabeza y el cuello fuera, y algo de espacio para que pueda inflar sus pulmones. No es que se lo merezca.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿No te basta con haber abandonado a mi hermana cuando necesitaba ayuda? ¡Te burlaste en su cara y lo sigues haciendo!

—Elsa, lo puedo explicar—jadea.

— _¿Explicar qué?_ La engañaste, jugaste con ella y con su inocencia. Por tu culpa ella no es la de antes.

—Le hice un favor.

— ¿Favor? ¿Dejarla encerrada agonizando es un favor?

—Lo viste venir, si no fuera yo, sería algún otro.

—Si eso es tu intento de excusa, mejor cállate.

—No he dicho que sea mi excusa.

— ¿Es que no tienes una pisca de arrepentimiento? ¿O de decencia al menos? Usaste a mi hermanita y ahora sigues atormentándola. ¿Qué ganas con eso? Sea lo que sea, lo único que conseguirás es su odio _y el mío_.

—Tú no me odias, seré un imbécil, cínico y manipulador, pero aun así no me he ganado tu odio.

— ¿Crees que me conoces? Si me conocieras, sabrías que jamás te perdonaré por esto. Conmigo, haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no te atrevas a hablarle, ni siquiera a mirar a Anna.

—Si me odiaras, no estarías hablando conmigo, exigiendo razones. Me habrías congelado el corazón y punto.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que no lo voy a hacer?

—Uno, tú no quieres hacer eso. Sé que no… que nunca has dicho que me amas, y honestamente, es mejor así, pero, en el fondo, sé que te importo lo suficiente para no querer lastimarme. Segundo, no quieres tener sangre en tus manos. Y tercero, ambos sabemos que eres mucho más creativa, seguro tienes ideas mejores sobre cómo torturarme. Además, considera que mi magia es el polo opuesto de la tuya, no sé si puedas congelar mi corazón.

—Podría intentarlo.

—Hazlo— _¿cómo es que estando su vida en peligro sigue siendo petulante y egocéntrico?_

—No vinimos aquí para eso, y estoy segura de que tu familia tomará cartas en el asunto si te mando de vuelta a tu reino en un ataúd—se estremece un poco con la parte de enviarlo de vuelta _. Bien, ahora sé que es lo que más teme_. No planeo hacerlo, no quiero conflictos con ellos, pero si puedo torturarle un poco con esto.

—No lo creo, a lo más te enviarán una nota de agradecimiento—su sarcasmo no es auténtico, está aterrado.

—No, sería mejor enviarte vivo. ¿Qué crees que dirán tus hermanos mayores cuando sepan que insultaste profundamente al reino que pensaban tener como aliado?

— _No lo harías_.

—Por ahora, no. El fiordo sigue cubierto de hielo, no hay manera de pasar. Una vez que termine este invierno, no prometo nada.

—De todas maneras no lo harás.

—Puede que sí, puede que no. Te recuerdo que tu futuro ahora está en la palma de mi mano.

—Te gusta tener el control, pero no puedes tener todo en orden. ¿Cuánto crees que pasará antes de que esto se te escape de las manos?

—Puedo gobernar perfectamente bien sin ti.

—No hablaba de gobernar, eres buena, con eso no discuto—le cuesta hablar, apenas se oye un hilillo de voz. Se ve muy pálido, su cuerpo comienza a temblar—. Es tu magia la que me preocupa. ¿Realmente puedes ingeniártelas sola? — _no, pero no ceder._

—Lo he hecho desde que nací, que estuvieras un tiempo conmigo y me enseñaras algunos trucos no es relevante.

— _Y mira qué bien resultó._

—Guarda tu energía, la vas a necesitar—llegará un punto en que se desmaye.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo? Ya que no quieres que esté cerca de Anna, lo lógico es enviarme a un calabozo—eso es ser melodramático.

—Aún no decido que hacer contigo.

—Devolverme, no. Prisión, no. ¿Me vas a dejar colgando como un adorno para tu oficina?

—No gracias, ya tuve suficiente de ti.

— ¿No pensarás dejarme libre, o sí?

—No lo sé. Me preocupa el escándalo que se armará por tu culpa. Otra vez. ¿Qué crees que dirán cuando sepan que jugaste con la princesa? —y de mí, seguramente pensarán que ya lo sabía, y que me revolqué con él de todas maneras.

—Entonces, ¿mantendremos un acto? ¿Fingiremos que aquí no pasó nada? No es algo que tú harías, querida.

— _No soy tu querida_. Y aún no lo sé. Te recuerdo lo inestable que es mi reino en este momento. La gente te apoya, pero también apoyan a Anna. Esto los dividiría. Y al Consejo de Nobles, los fieles a mi familia te odiarán, y los demás querrán que sigas siendo un actor relevante dentro del reino.

—Así que sacrificarás la felicidad de tu hermanita por mantener alineados a tus súbditos. Te hace una gran líder, y una hermana terrible—me mira fijamente, con algo de decepción. _Perfecto, decepciono incluso a alguien tan cruel y despiadado como él_. _¿Qué clase de persona soy? Pareciera que tengo un don para las malas decisiones_ —. Deberías conocer a mi hermano el rey Caleb. Tienen mucho en común.

—No es justo para ella—digo más para mí que para él—. Pero esto es complicado.

—Lo sé, lo dices cada vez que te refieres a mí.

—Eres un parásito, ¿lo sabías? No traes nada bueno, no das nada a cambio de la hospitalidad de los demás, sólo causas daño. Tomas y tomas, pero nunca eres recíproco. Me das asco.

— ¿De los demás o de ti?

—De todos, mi gente confía en ti, mientras manejas los hilos detrás de un disfraz de santo. De mi hermana, la usaste y luego la botaste, como a un juguete roto—no, no, no, no, no. Se me están poniendo los ojos vidriosos. _No quería pensar en mí, en lo que hace conmigo, y que soy tan estúpida como para permitírselo_ —. Y de mí, me has estado usando todo este tiempo. Abusaste de mi confianza, me llenaste la cabeza de mentiras, me hiciste creer que te preocupabas por mí, que podías protegerme. ¡Qué montón de mentiras! Y pensar que por un momento, casi me permití sentir algo por ti—sus ojos también lucen vidriosos, no tanto como los míos, pero sí es un cambio significativo en él—. Te di mi atención, te permití acercarte a mí, te escuché cada vez que me decías tus problemas, te di consuelo y apoyo como nadie lo había hecho contigo…—mi voz sueña terrible, desgarrada, y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo— me besaste, me tocaste, tantas veces… te dejé acariciarme, te devolví cada roce con la misma intensidad, _¿Para qué?_ No te importo yo… te importa lo que puedes conseguir de mí— _perfecto, ahora estoy llorando_ —… una corona, un lugar lejos de tu familia, prestigio, poder, mi cuerpo y un heredero... Lo peor es que me dejé engañar, me hiciste creer que lo hacías por que sentías al menos una gota de afecto por mí...

No me interrumpió una sola vez mientras hablaba. Jamás había dicho algo así. Es duro decirlo en voz alta. Mis emociones están totalmente descontroladas, es abrumador. Me hiere muchísimo, me siento usada, traicionada. Violó mi confianza, que tanto costó darle. Siento como si tuviera una tormenta de emociones, que se refleja en una tormenta en el exterior del castillo, y la habitación completamente cubierta de hielo. _No perdía el control desde hace tanto_. Creí que ya lo había superado. Pero es tan difícil, no es algo que pueda suprimir ni encerrar dentro de mi pecho por más tiempo.

—No es cierto—el dolor en su voz es palpable. Una lágrima sale del rabillo de su ojo derecho, una que posiblemente ha estado batallando durante mi discurso de desahogo. Nunca antes le había visto así de vulnerable. Hay una parte de mí que siente compasión, aunque no se la merezca. _No soy como él, yo no siento placer al hacer sufrir a otra persona_ —… acepto que me aprovecho de los demás, que busco mi conveniencia, que jugué con tu hermana, fui cruel con ella, la dejé para que muriera— _con eso la ira reemplaza la compasión_ —… soy posiblemente la peor persona con quien te has topado. Pero jamás he jugado contigo. Lo he intentado, no puedo… no quiero hacerlo… eres más que una corona para mí…

— ¿Y por qué debería creerte? Me mentiste y me ocultaste buena parte de la verdad, no veo una sola razón para tener esperanza de que estés siendo sincero conmigo.

—Lo sé, no tienes motivos para creerme—se ve tan pálido, incluso el color de su cabello ha perdido intensidad. _Es tan extraño, como la llama de una vela que está por apagarse_ —. De todos modos, no te mentí en cuanto a nuestra relación, no estoy contigo por interés. Al principio lo estaba, ahora es diferente…

—No sigas.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo quedamos?

—No lo sé—ya lleva mucho tiempo en la pared, decido retirar el hielo. No se lo merece, pero me sentiría mucho peor de dejarlo colgado así, sufriendo de hipotermia. Cae de rodillas y no intenta levantarse. Tampoco ha intentado defenderse de mí, no entiendo por qué. Podría perfectamente devolverme la mano, tiene el poder suficiente para ello.

—Te lo agradezco.

—No quiero tu agradecimiento.

—Tenía que intentarlo—no le he 'quemado' la piel como las otras veces. Se ve terrible, nunca había estado tan pálido, un tipo de palidez enfermiza y opaca. No veo bien sus ojos, que están entrecerrados, mas alcanzo a notar que no son fieros y brillantes como lo estaban la última vez que estuvimos juntos, en mi cuarto.

—Tengo una pregunta, no espero que me contestes ahora, solo que lo pienses: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le hiciste daño a mi hermana?—dudo que vaya a reflexionarlo, pero me gustaría creer que en algún punto lo hará.

—Te respondería si supiera.

—La idea es que lo descubras, no por ella, ni por mí, sino porque espero que en algún nivel profundo entiendas lo que hiciste y sientas remordimiento— _es soñar muy alto, lo sé._

—Podría tardar.

— _Hazlo y ya_.

—Bien—se levanta con dificultad—. Sólo espero que sepas que, aunque lo nuestro posiblemente termine, todavía puedo ayudarte con esto del invierno y con tus poderes… no porque merezca tu atención, sino porque quiero apoyarte, soy la única persona que entiende perfectamente lo que se siente tener habilidades extraordinarias.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—y ese es el tema delicado. _No puedo quedarme sin 'maestro' que me enseñe a controlarme. Además, es él quien va más adelantado leyendo la investigación de mi padre._

Ya llevo mucho tiempo con él, y mientras más me quede, más peligroso es para ambos. Tengo que irme y ya. Me lastima, yo le lastimo. Es cruel con Anna, yo soy cruel con él. Esto es dañino, es tóxico para ambas partes. Tengo que salir de aquí. Un segundo antes de que abra la puerta, él me detiene.

—Sólo… una última cosa… me vas a odiar por esto, pero estoy jodido de todas maneras, prefiero ser egoísta una vez más—me besa _. ¡¿Cómo se atreve sabiendo lo que hizo?!_ Me aparto de un empellón y le doy una bofetada.

— _¡No vuelvas a tocarme!_ No quiero que me beses, ni quiero que me sigas, y tampoco me hables. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? ¿Acaso pensaste que te perdonaría? No, posiblemente creías que nunca me enteraría de lo que hiciste.

—Lo sé, pero no esperes una disculpa, no cuando sé que tú también lo necesitabas.

—No necesito nada de eso. Ya es suficiente, creo que debemos dejarlo hasta acá entre nosotros.

—Entonces, todo lo que pasó entre nosotros… ¿no significa nada para ti?— _¿pregunta porque quiere saber o por utilizar chantaje emocional?_

—Eso no es lo que dije— _lamentablemente me importa, mucho_.

—Pero eso no cambia nada—asiente con pesar.

—No, lo siento.

—Supongo que esto ni siquiera es una elección.

—Hans… por favor, no me hagas elegir, porque entre tú y mi hermana, me quedo con ella.

—Lo entiendo.

Definitivamente tengo que irme antes de que nos hagamos más daño. Necesito pensar con claridad, no puedo si él está cerca de mí. Salgo más rápido de lo que debería y evado a todos en el camino. Vuelvo a huir. Como una cobarde. A mi cuarto, lo cual es el remate de un chiste cruel. ¿Y ahora qué? Me tumbo en la cama repitiendo mentalmente la conversación que tuve con Hans. Y pensar que hace unas tres horas estábamos en esta misma cama, besándonos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Es increíble como cambió todo en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

No puedo conciliar el sueño. Es tarde, debería dormir. Me acostumbré a permanecer despierta hasta la madrugada. Costará volver a acostarme temprano, mi cuerpo ya estaba habituado al horario nocturno. En especial si los próximos días son igual de intensos que hoy. ¿Alguna vez volverán a reinar la paz y la tranquilidad en este palacio? Es posible, cuando deje de ser reina y sea el turno del siguiente heredero a la corona.

Tengo mucho rondando en mi cabeza, y necesito desesperadamente hablar con alguien. Normalmente no soy una persona comunicativa, pero necesito que me escuchen. Necesito un consejo, una guía. No puedo hacer todo yo sola, gobernar un reino, cuidar de mi familia, cuidar de mi gente, tener una vida amorosa decente, controlar mi poder y continuar con la investigación. Son tantas responsabilidades juntas.

Decido ir con Anna, me vendría bien su compañía. Toco la puerta, nerviosa, antes de entrar a su habitación. Está despierta. Siempre lo está, hasta pasada la medianoche como mínimo. Se sorprende de verme tanto como me sorprende a mí misma haber terminado aquí. Solía ser ella la que me iba a buscar a mi cuarto.

— ¿Estás bien?—me pregunta.

—No puedo dormir.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo, Els—se ríe—. ¿No te molesta que te diga así? Porque si te molesta, puedo buscar otro apodo que te guste. O puede no ser ningún apodo, no lo sé, ¿prefieres que te diga Elsa o tienes otra idea? — _ahí está esa manera tan particular de expresarse tan propia de Anna. La extrañaba tanto_.

—Els o Elsa están bien. No me molesta que me digas así.

— ¿Qué tienes?

— ¿Puedo? —le pregunto antes de subir a la cama con ella.

—Sólo si respondes mi pregunta. Se necesita bastante para que tú estés despierta a esta hora. Reí que me reprocharías algo por estar despierta yo también.

—Reprocharte no serviría de mucho en tu caso, hermanita. Y sí, tengo algunos problemas que no me dejan descansar.

— ¿Es por mi culpa? Sé que debí haberte avisado de alguna forma que regresaría o que seguía con vida. Que sigo con vida, no sé por qué lo dije en pasado.

—La culpa no es tuya, en absoluto. Son problemas que vengo acarreando de mucho tiempo.

— ¿Hablas de tu magia?

—Es parte del problema— _y la raíz de otros tantos._

— ¿Hans?—asiento ligeramente—Si está siendo una molestia, siempre puedes enviarlo en un cubo de hielo de vuelta a su hogar. Yo sólo digo.

—Anna, no.

—Está bien, es tu decisión. Pero no me importaría conseguirte el barco y las estampillas para que lo devuelvas. Sólo piénsalo, ¿vale? Por favor— _quiere venganza, y está en su derecho. Veo el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que hablo de él._

—Se merece más que eso por lo que te hizo… por lo que nos hizo. Pero es… complicado.

—Me has dicho que es complicado al menos unas diez veces hoy, ¿podrías explicar por qué es tan complicado?

—No podría decírtelo todo, pero sí tienes que saber que me ha ayudado mucho con mi poder y a averiguar qué soy.

—No tienes por qué seguir con él. Deja que te ayude, no estarás sola, Olaf también estará allí, e incluso Kristoff, si es que puede quedarse.

—Te lo agradezco, pero primero tengo que meditar bien qué hacer con Hans. Si te sirve de consuelo, ya no estamos juntos como pareja—evito mirarla a los ojos para evitar que vea sufrimiento en los míos—. Además, no es lo único que quería hablar contigo.

—Estás mucho mejor sin él—me abraza—. Así qué… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—De ti, y de que probablemente estés planeando mantener tu relación con Kristoff.

—Oh, ah… sé que no es príncipe ni noble, pero me ama y yo lo amo también— _me alegra que una de las dos pueda ser feliz después de lo que pasó_ —. Él es diferente, no le interesa el poder ni el dinero que podría conseguir conmigo, digo, ya viste que intentó rechazar la recompensa… ah, por cierto, creo que mañana podría ir con él a ver el trineo nuevo, si es que puedo. O, podría quedarme contigo, si prefieres. No quiero que estés sola.

—No te preocupes por mí, ve con él.

—Gracias. Y, como te decía…

Y es así como pasamos un buen rato hablando, de ella, de Kristoff, de la cena que se celebrará la próxima semana y de una infinidad de temas triviales. Me gusta, evita que piense en los demás problemas que amenazan con hacerme colapsar. Anna se duerme antes que yo, por lo que debo usar toda la delicadeza posible para zafarme de su abrazo sin despertarla. Me retiro a mi habitación sintiéndome un poco mejor. Eso hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que en realidad pasó. Terminé con Hans. Es más doloroso de lo que pensé que sería. Sé que estoy mejor sin él, pero no significa que quiera estar sin él. Todo este tiempo estuve dentro de una hermosa ilusión. Una ilusión que se acabó.

* * *

 **A/N:** esta es la versión de Elsa, quien, como habrán notado, estaba en una especie de estado transitorio antes de caer en cuenta de lo que sucedió. Sé que esperaban más sangre, pero bueno... veremos qué pasa. De todas formas, un quiebre era inevitable.

El próximo capítulo será narrado por Hans.

En fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios, suelo tomar el tiempo de responder personalmente a cada uno.

Yo me retiraré lentamente... *huye*

Ah, pero antes, quería saber si es que les gustaría un one-shot de San Valentín (lo postearé un poquito atrasado, como dicta mi tradición XD) y, si es así, pueden dejar sugerencias de temática.

 **En respuesta a PersonitaGenial** gracias por dejar un review :3 don't worry, los primeros dos capítulos no taaan importantes, se entiende de todas maneras. Y precisamente, tenían que terminar, digo, alguien está furiosa por su hermanita. Sé que parece que Elsa le restó importancia, pero preferí que fuera asumiéndolo lentamente hasta que colapsó. Bueno, ahora toca ver cómo lo manejan ambas partes...


	22. Ícaro

**Ícaro**

¿Qué es esto que siento? Es una emoción extraña, como una presión sobre el pecho. Ah, sí: Culpa. Me siento culpable, ¿por qué me siento culpable? La culpa es una perra, te hace sentir una urgencia de hacer algo para enmendar tus pecados. Me siento miserable y lo odio. Maldita sea, los odios a todos, partiendo por mí. Ya ni siquiera sé si me odio por no haber acabado el trabajo o porque me arrepiento de lo que hice. Fue monumentalmente estúpido, debí haber insistido más en cortejar a la reina y haber dejado a Anna a un lado.

Hablando de ella, ¿cómo diablos volvió? Tenía el corazón congelado, no había forma de que sobreviviera. No voy a destrozarme los nervios pensando en cómo lo hizo, no tiene relevancia alguna. Salvo por el pequeño hecho de que fue el catalizador que aceleró el quiebre entre Elsa y yo. En el fondo, sabía que era demasiado bueno para durar. Temía que esto pasaría. Si no era por lo que hice con su hermana, habría sido cualquier otra cosa. Era cuestión de tiempo. Pero saber eso sólo lo hace más doloroso. Soy un imbécil por haber tenido la estúpida esperanza de que las cosas se darían bien entre nosotros. Demonios, debí haberlo pensado mejor, no actuar por impulsividad. Cada vez que soy impulsivo, algo sale mal y termina haciéndole daño a quienes me rodean. Ha sido así siempre, es una de las razones por las que mi familia me detesta.

Siento el impulso de descargar la ira en forma de fuego, pero si lo hago, lo más probable es que nos mate a todos. Me incluyo porque llegará el punto en que consuma el oxígeno del interior de la habitación y me asfixie. Es una pésima idea. Últimamente esas son las que más frecuentemente se me ocurren. Todo esto fue una estupidez, habiendo tantos reinos, tenía que elegir este, tenía que elegirla a _ella_. ¿Y qué conseguí? Quedé peor que antes, y para colmo, estoy atrapado hasta que el maldito invierno se termine. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que congelar todo? Si hubiera tenido el valor de aprender a controlarse en lugar de suprimir la magia, estaría todo muchísimo mejor. O si hubiera callado a su hermana antes de que la hiciera estallar. Demonios, cada vez que hablan esas dos, el resto tiene que pagar. Maldita Anna, maldita sea lo ingenua que era, maldito yo por haberme aprovechado de eso. ¿En qué diablos pensaba al proponerle matrimonio? Eso es simple, no pensaba. Ya estoy harto de esto, maldición. Una mala decisión tras otra.

Formo una esfera de fuego en mi mano y la lanzo a la chimenea, donde estalla. Inmediatamente siento un cambio, no como las veces en que lo hago para desahogarme, esto se siente mucho peor. Me siento débil, odio esta sensación. Son contadas las veces en que estoy así. Sigo sin entender por qué, pero hay ocasiones en las que mi poder se 'apaga', nunca se va por completo, pero sí se atenúa temporalmente. Es doloroso usarlo cuando está así. Sé que tiene que ver con mi estado anímico, algo tiene que conmocionarme para que suceda. Y odio que suceda. Afecta mi fisiología de la misma manera en que lo hace una enfermedad. Me siento pésimo, no podría correr ni que lo intentara todo el día. Y frío, muy frío. En especial después de que ella me dejara colgando de la pared debajo de una capa de hielo. Sigo temblando, no puedo controlarlo. Apenas puedo mover las manos, se siente como tener miles de pequeñas cuchillas rasgándome la carne.

Y lo que más me afecto, pese a que juré que no dejaría que lo hiciera, fue su rechazo. El de _ella_. Sabía perfectamente que me mandaría al diablo, y me quedé como un idiota esperando a que sucediera. La dejé hablar, lo necesitaba, la estaba consumiendo por dentro, y ahora me consume a mí también. Sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi memoria. Son dolorosas. No me las puedo sacar de la cabeza. Sé que no me enviará de vuelta a las islas porque no puede y porque no es tan cruel. Cree que no la conozco, pero eso no es cierto. La conozco como nadie. Está furiosa y confundida, posiblemente se esté culpando a sí misma por haber dejado que formara parte de su vida. Su manera de llevar el dolor y los problemas es estallando, de una u otra manera. Causó una tormenta de nieve y granizo, al mismo tiempo que se aseguró de ser cruel conmigo, lo cual probablemente merezco. No debí ocultarle la verdad, no debí meterme con Anna, no debí haber aparecido aquí y punto. Merezco mucho de lo que dijo, salvo la parte de que 'nunca me preocupé por ella', de que 'creyó que quería protegerla', de que 'sólo me importa lo que puedo conseguir de ella'. Me preocupo por ella, tanto como de mí mismo, la he protegido todo este tiempo de quienes intentan sacarla del poder y encerrarla en el calabozo o asesinarla, y las cosas que podría obtener de ella… en algún momento pasaron a segundo plano. Pero eso no importa, ya la perdí. Perdí a la única persona que se preocupó por mí lo suficiente para querer compartir mis demonios internos y soportar pacientemente muchos de mis defectos sin intentar cambiarme, ni una sola vez. De alguna manera, se acostumbró a mi pesimismo, a mi brújula moral averiada y al egocentrismo. Hay tanto que ella no debería saber, y lo sabe por mi culpa. La arrastré conmigo, la hice parte de un entramado que lleva años forjándose. Posiblemente soy lo peor que le ha pasado.

Estoy condenado a ser miserable en este reino hasta que ella logré descongelarlo. Luego podré ser miserable en el reino de mi hermano. No es precisamente la perspectiva más alentadora. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es esperar a que pase el calor del momento y después buscar a Elsa. Evitar a Anna _y compañía_ es absolutamente necesario, si es posible, para evitar que el drama siga subiendo de nivel. Será difícil, ¿qué más falta que suceda? Lo mejor que puedo hacer es distanciarme de las hermanas, si es que espero evitar que nuestra situación crítica pase a 'extremadamente grave'.

Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba en asesinar a la reina. Eso fue antes de conocerla. Ahora que sé quién es, y que tomé la libertad de pasar horas en vela con ella, no podría. ¿Qué me pasó? Siempre estuve dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para conseguir mis objetivos, sin cavilar excesivamente, y sin vacilar una sola vez. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, no dejé que mis emociones intervinieran ni una sola vez. Ése es mi modus operandi, usar el razonamiento lógico y no caer en esas irracionalidades que traen consigo los sentimientos. No sentí apego por la gente ni por las cosas, salvo tal vez por mi caballo. ¿Qué salió mal? Ah, claro, dejé un cabo suelto por estúpido y permití que ella participara activamente en mi vida, que fuera una motivación constante, que se preocupara por mí. Dejé que me consintiera, me acostumbré a tenerla, lo di por hecho. Y la perdí.

¿Y por qué me importa? Podría irme de aquí cuando termine el invierno, buscar a una niña rica cualquiera y seducirla, salir de las Islas del Sur, ir a cualquier otro lugar en el mundo y dejar Arendelle para siempre. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que es la decisión más madura y beneficiosa, no quiero. ¿Por qué no quiero? Porque me gusta este lugar, el pueblo es agradable, el nido de arpías de la corte es maleable, y Elsa… no quiero pensar que nos separaremos de manera definitiva. La extrañaría demasiado, a veces necesito tener a alguien como ella cerca. No, no alguien como ella. A ella. La necesito a ella. No por su reino, no por su magia, sino porque, por motivos que desconozco, simplemente la necesito, hay algo diferente en ella, algo que nunca antes había visto o sentido. La atracción que ejerce sobre mí es más fuerte que la de un imán sobre el metal, es más bien como una fuerza gravitatoria. En un sentido más poético, como el sol atrajo a Ícaro. Como él, me atreví a acercarme demasiado y terminé lastimándome a mí mismo.

Ya es suficiente, el momento de autocompasión y recriminación terminó. No voy a seguir hundiéndome, puedo aprovechar mi energía en otras cosas. Es lo que he hecho desde niño cada vez que algo malo me pasaba, volteaba mi atención a los estudios, la equitación, entrenamiento con espadas, y más tarde, a la marina. Hay miles de actividades productivas que podría estar realizando en lugar de quedarme aquí sentado en el suelo dejando que esto me consuma. Puedo seguir leyendo, me mantendrá distraído. Es curioso, aprendí bastante sobre mitología escandinava mientras leía los diarios y la correspondencia. Nada que incumba mi propia magia, salvo tal vez por las tribus indígenas del norte que adoran elementos naturales, el fuego es la divinidad de los Nahar Keel.

He leído las cartas de Lockwood y los libros que le envió al rey Agnarr. Investigó hasta el cansancio sobre las leyendas nórdicas relacionadas con hielo, nieve, muerte y eso de las 'almas heladas'. Se supone que la magia más antigua las creó, que surgieron de la misma naturaleza ártica al mismo tiempo que el hombre. Hay muy pocos textos que hablen de individuos humanos con habilidades sobrenaturales. Iliyana de Lorn es lo más cercano, salvo por el hecho de que se cree que era inmortal, que congeló su propio corazón. Era extremadamente poderosa, según dicen. Su ejército de muerte contaría con unos diez mil soldados recolectados de las tierras salvajes del norte, provenientes de Suecia, Finlandia, Arendelle, Prusia y diversos grupos de aborígenes. Construyó su fortaleza en un paso montañoso de Vestspitsbergen, donde utilizó una cueva para convertirla en una especie de guarida subterránea colosal. Allí habría vivido durante ciento cincuenta años, hasta que su imperio se derrumbó. Hubo alguien que la hizo caer en un duelo a muerte. No me imagino quién podría tener un deseo suicida tan grande como para querer enfrentarla. Lo otro que jamás se me habría ocurrido es que su propia arma la asesinó. Cuentan algunas leyendas que forjó un cetro de plata, cristales luminosos y hielo puro, al que descargó una cantidad insólita de magia, para usarlo contra sus enemigos. ¿Cómo es que su propio poder la exterminó? Honestamente no entiendo, si se supone que tenía el corazón congelado, ¿por qué se redujo a una pila de fragmentos congelados?

¿Cómo sé que realmente existió? Simple, hubo alguien lo suficientemente imbécil como para querer ir a buscar su cueva: Friederich Wagenknetch. Era amigo de Agnarr, lo visitó varias veces. Estudió para ser naturalista y geógrafo, pero prefirió dedicarse a ser un explorador temerario, el miedo no existía en su vocabulario, ni el sentido común en su cerebro. Visitó las tierras salvajes en reiteradas ocasiones, convivió con tribus nórdicas, llegó al círculo ártico con solo un trineo y cuatro perros husky siberianos. La corona le pagaba por llevar a grupos de cartógrafos para completar el mapa de las islas y montañas del norte. Básicamente, él salía a donde le daba la gana mientras el resto trazaban mapas.

Mantenía correspondencia activa con Agnarr, le informaba de cada avance en sus misiones, por más mínimo que fuera. Escribió cartas hasta poco antes de fallecer, el mensajero que viajaba al sur para enviar los escritos al continente redactó una última en la que informa de la muerte del líder de esa expedición. En varias relata su viaje a la fortaleza de la 'Reina de las Nieves'. Tardó seis meses en completas su viaje, en parte gracias al clima adverso y a los intentos de amotinamiento por parte de sus compañeros de viaje. De todas maneras, nunca se quejó por tener que completar esa travesía. Lo hizo en virtud de su amistad con el rey y de ese deseo de ver a la muerte directamente a la cara. Marqué las cartas de mayor relevancia para mostrárselas a Elsa, aunque ahora tendré que esperar un poco. Pensaba hacerlo hoy, antes de que cierto inconveniente se presentara en el palacio. Lo juro, esa chica es como la maleza, vuelve a aparecer y afecta lo que la rodea.

* * *

 _21 de Mayo, 1933_

 _Estimado rey Agnarr, que me ha mandado al fin del mundo:_

 _Espero que la fortaleza exista y valga la pena, porque me has mandado al lugar que menos me place, los malditos salvajes nos observan a la tripulación y a mí durante todo el día. Maricas, no se atreverían a meterse con nosotros ni que quemáramos sus tierras sagradas. ¿Te he dicho que me estoy congelando vivo? Pues más vale que me tengas un cofre de monedas y una mano de oro para cuando vuelva, porque los dedos se me caerán cualquier día de estos. Tendré que escribirte poniéndome la pluma en la lengua._

 _Estuve hablando con una de las sacerdotisas de los Tehel Jiekna con la que me acosté empezó a hablarme de esos ritos chamánicos y toda esa mierda que creen. No me interesa, pero tiene un buen culo y calienta mi catre por las noches. Entre esos vudúes raros que hacen mencionó algo de la famosa cueva que estoy buscando. También dijo que no debería ir, que es peligroso, lo mismo que dicen todos. No la tengo para que hable, pero le seguí preguntando por ese lugar. Tengo que saber a dónde rayos me has enviado. Dijo algo sobre la entrada, que se abre con sangre o algo así. La verdad es que no me preocupa mucho, ya sabes cómo son estos, apenas les alcanza para sobresalir de los animales._

 _Sinceramente, tu amigo congelado, Friederich._

* * *

 _9 de Junio de 1933_

 _Para Agnarr, alías rey cambios de humor:_

 _No tengo la culpa de que estos cobardes quieran regresar, y honestamente, les encuentro toda la razón. Enójate conmigo todo lo que quieras, si quieres mándame a prisión, pero no me pidas que desperdicie más tiempo en esta maldita tierra de hielo. Llevo cuatro meses sin ver el sol por culpa de las tormentas de nieve que hay en este maldito lugar, y cinco meses sin ver mi hogar. ¿Qué más quieres que haga? No me enviaste ningún mapa que pueda usar para encontrar esa maldita cueva._

 _Intenta conseguirme alguna otra pista, y, por favor, que no sea un mensaje cifrado como esos libros de cuentos que me pasaste. No voy a desperdiciar energía en eso, no sabiendo que podría morir congelado con un libro en la mano._

 _Firma, Friederich._

* * *

 _25 de Junio, 1933_

 _Para mi estimado amigo y jefe, Agnarr:_

 _¿Sabes cuánto tardé en encontrar la maldita cueva? Juro que es el último viaje que me pagas, quiero volver a examinar rocas y catalogar especies. Y me tuve que colgar de un risco para poder llegar al puente que lleva a esta maldita montaña. Ni te cuento lo que me costó salir. Ahora, ¿cómo p*** entro? Hay una compuerta de seis metros de alto que impide entrar. Está hecha de hielo tallado y es demasiado pesada para empujarla, y muy gruesa para romperla. Así que pienso levantar un campamento en miniatura aquí afuera. Espero que el viento y la tormenta no lo desarmen, estando a cielo raso no voy a sobrevivir la noche._

 _Consígueme más pistas, porque esto ni siquiera tiene una cerradura que truncar. Solo dos enormes bloques de hielo. Y consíguelo rápido. Se nos acaban las provisiones, los hombres están cansados, yo estoy pensando seriamente en mandarte al diablo, y podrían colgarme carámbanos de la nariz con el frío que hace aquí._

 _Atentamente, el futuro cadáver congelado, Friederich_

* * *

Encontré un compilado de escritos, seguramente es una copia de lo que el difunto rey le envió a Wagenknetch. Es una descripción detallada basada en las palabras de las tribus del norte. Algunos creyeron que Iliyana era la materialización de una diosa o un demonio, crearon cantos que recrean su historia y hogar. Ese tipo, Lockwood, se las arregló para conseguírselas interactuando con ellos. Me sorprende que lo lograra, usualmente no son tan amigables con los que pertenecemos a las tierras civilizadas. Las traducciones no son exactas, pues hay muchas palabras de su vocabulario que no existen en el nuestro, y viceversa.

* * *

 _A su dominio solo han de pasar aquellos cuyo valor con su espada han de probar. A través del hielo y de la tormenta, así han de llegar, aquellos que su majestad juzgue dignos de su presencia encontrar. A los corredores de hielo en la fosa de eterna oscuridad han de cruzar aquellos que la sangre pueda probar su noble procedencia, para poder en las estancias de la reina descansar. Antes de a la reina ofuscar, el visitante ha de demostrar que de ayuda a su majestad será, con jurar su lealtad y su espada consagrar. Al servir a su majestad, a su corazón deberá renunciar._

* * *

De acuerdo, esto parece el rito de iniciación para ingresar a una secta o una logia. Dudo que el tipo haya hecho lo que sea que el acertijo sugiere, probablemente murió a fuera esperando. ¿Y no se supone que la reina ya estaba muerta? ¿De qué serviría jurarle lealtad a un cadáver? Tal vez sea algo simbólico, no lo sé. No creo que su significado sea tan literal, porque no es que sirvan de mucho los soldados desangrados.

Eso es lo último que aparece de las cartas de Wagenknetch, el resto son mapas que trazó su compañía y el certificado de defunción. Debió ser terrible morir congelado, esperando la ayuda que nunca llegó. Es irónico, considerando que yo esperaba que cierta niña malcriada tuviera el mismo destino. De todos modos, eso no importa. No voy a dedicarle más minutos de mi valioso tiempo a esa patética excusa de princesa. Nunca debí cruzar caminos con ella. Si tan sólo no fuera una parte de la ecuación, todo sería más sencillo. Debí haberme apegado al plan original, ir por la reina y no quedarme con el premio de consolación. De haberme detenido a pensar en lo absurdo y riesgoso que sería quedarme con la segunda en línea ara el trono, e intentar deshacerme de la heredera, esto no habría pasado.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso. No puedo pasar todo el tiempo repasando los errores que cometí. Maldición, si las cosas no se hubieran ido al demonio, estaría con _ella_ leyendo esto. No me importaría no estar besándola, sería feliz con sólo acompañarla un momento, con ayudarle a resolver el puzle de piezas infinitas. Ahora estoy solo en una habitación de huéspedes sintiendo lastima por mí mismo. Patético. A veces me pregunto, de nosotros tres, ¿quién es más idiota? ¿Anna por caer en una trampa, con una facilidad impresionante, prácticamente sirviéndose en una bandeja de plata? ¿Yo por intentar engañarlas, por pensar que podría salirme con la mía sin ninguna consecuencia? ¿O Elsa por haber pasado todo eso por alto y creer que existía algo bueno en mí?

En fin, tengo que dejar esta espiral descendiente de miseria. Necesito salir de aquí, tal vez salga con Sitron. No obstante, no quiero molestar a un pobre animal con mi mal genio. Tengo que ir solo. A la abadía, al puerto, al centro, no importa el lugar, mientras esté vacío y sea al aire libre. Tomo un abrigo de lana gruesa antes de salir. Afuera debe hacer un frío terrible, y estando así de débil, no puedo mantener mi temperatura corporal estable, sería como dejar una vela en medio de un vendaval.

Salgo por un jardín trasero que se conecta por el lateral con el delantero. No quiero tener que responder preguntas, mucho menos encontrarme con una de las hermanas. Les digo a los guardias que regresaré en una hora aproximadamente, y que no deseo compañía. Recorro las calles vacías por un rato, mirando algunos faroles encendidos, las casas con chimeneas humeantes, las vitrinas de negocios cerrados, entre otros objetos comunes. Elijo sentarme en el borde de una fuente congelada, en la plaza principal. Es solitario, a esta hora nadie debería estar afuera. El toque de queda fue levantado, pero el frío hace que la gente se quede en sus hogares de todos modos. Nevó hace un rato, cuando Elsa perdió el control. Hay una capa de nieve fresca cubriendo todo en un radio de varios kilómetros.

Desde la pileta puedo ver la iglesia de la capital, algunos hostales, una villa, el puesto de un sastre, y a lo lejos, el castillo si uno ve hacia el sur, al norte el bosque y las montañas. Como un pueblo fantasma, salvo por las luces de los hogares. Los soldados ya no patrullan de noche, en parte debido a que muchos terminaban al borde de la hipotermia al final del turno. Aquí está heladísimo, nunca había vivido un invierno tan largo y tan frío como este. Es como estar atrapado en una esfera con nieve inmensa, de esas que tienen dentro copos de nieve en miniatura y tocan música al darles cuerda.

Tomo una hoja de maleza congelada y le quito la capa de hielo distraídamente. Algunas cosas se conservan bajo la cubierta, funciona de manera similar a una cápsula. Y cuesta derretirla, incluso cuando intento aplicar calor. Es como mis llamas, se extinguen cuando yo lo decido. La diferencia es que la magia de Elsa es capaz de dejar lo que toca en su estado original, a excepción de las personas y otros seres vivientes, en cambio mi poder destruye, las cenizas jamás vuelven a lo que eran. Es por eso que me cuesta creer que pudiera existir un fénix, dudo que sea capaz de surgir nuevamente después de ser totalmente destruido. La parte de dejar la devastación es sencilla, reparar el daño es lo complicado. Tomará un buen tiempo para que Arendelle se recupere de este estado. La gente recordará el año de los inviernos, tendrán presente quien fue la responsable. No espero que pueda deshacerse de esto, y aunque lo haga, quedará poco más que un mes de otoño antes de que el reino se cubra de nieve nuevamente.

Tenemos que regresar esto a la normalidad lo antes posible. Pero… ¿cómo? Básicamente, necesitaríamos un milagro. Tengo que seguir buscando en los libros, en los diarios, donde sea. Quiero hacer algo útil, ahora, y por mucho que me duela en el orgullo reconocerlo, Elsa tenía razón, estoy siendo un parásito en el palacio. Tengo algunas funciones, participo en labores administrativas y reuniones, pero eso no basta. Además, quiero quedarme en Arendelle una vez que el invierno termine. No es sensato, pero es lo que quiero, siendo sincero conmigo mismo. No me encanta la idea de volver a las islas, ni a mi querida familia otra vez. Mientras más tiempo pase fuera de casa, mejor. A estas alturas probablemente ya me habrán reemplazado por otro almirante. Mis hermanos posiblemente ya se habrán repartido mi parte de la herencia. Tendré que regresar a aclarar que no estoy muerto en cuanto pueda. Y, por insoportables que sean, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, extraño a Nik y Sander. A los otros no. Bueno, en ocasiones sí siento un vació donde antes iban el ego de Klemens y el complejo de superioridad intelectual de Stefan.

Hago garabatos sin ninguna forma en particular sobre la nieve que cubre el borde de la fuente, cuando veo una figura blanca a lo lejos. Viene hacia acá… un segundo, ¿es un muñeco de nieve? _Elsa_. Esto es obra de ella, eso es seguro. Pero… es escalofriante, se mueve por sí solo. De todo lo que ella hace, este es el más extraño. Aunque, considerando que un monstruo de nieve casi me mata cuando fui a buscarla a su palacio de hielo, no debería sorprenderme. ¿Un muñeco de nieve? ¿Para qué? El grandote tenía sentido, era para protegerla, pero este… ¿qué utilidad tiene?

Viene hacia acá, saluda energéticamente en cuanto me ve. Definitivamente no le veo ninguna función. Parece que lo creó un niño, esas formas sólo podrían haber sido inventadas por alguien con una imaginación desbordante. Incluso se mueve como un niño. Queda de pie en frente de mí.

— ¡Hola! Soy Olaf y me encantan los abrazos—esa cosa habla. Es escalofriante. No me importa si está sonriendo, no es normal _. Demonios, ¿qué tiene Elsa con crear objetos vivos? Me ponen de los nervios._

—Ah…— _¿qué espera que le responda? Su… creadora terminó conmigo hace unas horas, no es que sea el mejor momento para hablar conmigo._

—Te ves triste, ¿qué pasó? ¿Necesitas un abrazo? —niego con la cabeza pero me abraza de todos modos. _Genial_.

—No, no, no, no. Estoy bien, suéltame—me lo quito de encima, no es difícil considerando que sus 'brazos' son ramas.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí, sí, eh… lo que digas.

—No pareces mejor. Creo que necesitas otro abrazo.

—Estoy perfectamente bien—digo más brusco de lo que quería—. Lo siento, no es un buen momento, tuve un día pésimo _— ¿por qué le doy explicaciones a un muñeco de nieve?_

—Todos tenemos días así. Una vez Sven intentó comerse mi nariz. Creí que los renos eran tiernos y que quería besar mi nariz, pero no, Sven quería la zanahoria.

—Ah… te creo. Pero no es esa clase de mal día.

—Puedes contarme, sé guardar secretos—se sienta en la pileta, esperando alguna historia interesante, por la expresión expectante en su cara.

—No es una historia corta ni con un final feliz, dudo que quieras saberlo.

—No importa, puedes decírmelo.

—Ni siquiera deberías hablar conmigo, si Elsa supiera…

— ¿Conoces a Elsa? — _más de lo que debería. Ella me dejó entrar y conocerla, yo le pagué traicionándola._

—Se podría decir que bastante bien. Por eso mismo, te recomiendo que te alejes de mí.

—No lo entiendo—es como hablar con un niño. _¿Cómo le explico que ella está furiosa por lo que le hice a su hermana? Peor aún, ¿cómo le explico lo que le hice a Anna?_

—Hice algo terrible, no va a perdonarme.

—Ella es buena, sí te va a perdonar.

—Hay cosas que no merecen ser perdonadas. Le hice daño, a ella y a su hermana.

— ¿A Anna? Ella nunca me dijo que… un momento, ¿tú eres Hans? — _perfecto, claro que Anna iba a contarle a todo el mundo. Es tan sencillo pasar a ser el villano de la historia cuando la cuenta ella._

—El mismo.

—Bajamos de las montañas a buscarte para que le dieras a Anna un beso de amor verdadero, pero luego ella dijo que se equivocó, que no era amor de verdad.

— ¿Sólo eso dijo?

—Ajá— _quien lo diría, Anna puede guardar secretos._

—No fui precisamente el más amable con ella… nunca hubo amor entre nosotros, ni siquiera hubo un 'nosotros'.

—Oh, lo siento—baja la mirada con tristeza y me da palmaditas en la espalda—. La buena noticia es que Anna encontró otro acto de amor verdadero, y ahora que volvió, todos seremos felices— _es tan inocente, si tan sólo las cosas fueran así de sencillas, todo pintado de rosa y con una cubierta azucarada_.

—No es tan simple, la lastimé, y lo que es peor, a Elsa. Ella cree que la estaba utilizando.

—Entonces tienes que disculparte.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo— _sobre todo si se tiene en cuanta que si me disculpo con Anna no sería sincero, lo haría por Elsa, no porque me sienta mal por haber jugado con ella._

—Tienes que intentarlo—dice antes de ponerse de pie—. Yo tengo que volver al castillo, me va a dar un resfriado con el frío que hace— _un muñeco de nieve resfriado por el frío, ¿cómo es que hay un punto en que me parece creíble? Últimamente pasan muchos acontecimientos extraños, al final uno se acostumbra_ —. ¡Adiós!

Me despido con una mano. Exacto, me despido de un muñeco de nieve con vida, que habla y que intenta darme lecciones de vida. Jodidamente raro. Lo observo hasta que desaparece detrás de una esquina. ¿Lo habré soñado? Es el tipo de cosas que se ven únicamente en sueños o fumando opio. Mis hermanos a veces cuentan unas historias tan incoherentes como improbables después de darle unas probadas a la pipa, y este… Olaf, parece salido de una de esas historias.

Vuelvo a estar sólo y la cadena de pensamientos problemáticos regresa. Estoy en jaque, verdaderamente me quedé sin jugadas. No me apetece de ninguna manera disculparme con Anna. Me disculparía por haberme fijado en ella y por proponerle matrimonio. Eso probablemente me colocaría debajo del subsuelo en la jerarquía de moralidad de Elsa.

 _Elsa._ No estoy listo para verla de nuevo. No ahora, no cuando tengo una confusión entre las ganas persistentes de estar con ella y la necesidad racional de alejarme de ella. Le haré más daño si me acerco. Y si me voy, también. Pero estaría mejor sin mí. El problema es que no soy lo suficientemente altruista para dejarla en paz, la abnegación y el desinterés no son mis características esenciales. Soy egoísta, quiero estar cerca de ella, formar parte de su vida, arruinarnos a ambos en el proceso. Demonios, la necesito. En algún momento bajé la guardia, la dejé meterse bajo mi piel. Es desear lo imposible, ni en cien años más podría ser lo suficientemente bueno para merecerla. He sido masoquista todo este tiempo, e ignorado felizmente el hecho de que ella estaría mejor sin mí. Le hago daño y la pongo en peligro con sólo estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Diablos, ¿qué me pasó? Yo solía andar despreocupado por la vida, cuidando de mí mismo, subiendo en escala de poder sin interesarme lo más mínimo por lo que sucedía con el resto. Mi caída comenzó en el momento que me encapriché con la reina de Arendelle, con su belleza y su poder. Es una caída libre y sin frenos en un vórtice del que no puedo regresar. Cada día que pasé con ella es otro clavo para sellar mi ataúd. Estoy el precio por dejarme caer en la atracción magnética que ejerce sobre mí. Pero no me arrepiento, tenía que conocerla, tenía que sostenerla en mis brazos, tenía que besarla una y otra vez. Por un momento, me aferré a la esperanza de que esto pudiera funcionar, de que estaríamos juntos por un largo tiempo, que todo saldría bien. Maldita esperanza, te llena la cabeza de ilusiones y luego te destroza al abandonarte.

Los recuerdos son tan dulces como dolorosos. Es desesperante. Fueron un instante perfecto, aún con nuestras peleas y discusiones constantes. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz, tenía planes para nuestro futuro, demonios, incluso estaba dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio. Hasta que la realidad destruyó esa frágil relación que teníamos. Supongo que de todas maneras no iba a durar. Pero… quería que durara… quería. Me atreví a desear algo fuera de mi alcance, a burlar al destino. A volar cerca del sol, contra toda advertencia. Lamentablemente me enamoré de ella.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! ¿cómo están? sé que tardé un poco más con este chapter, es gracias a Hans y sus complejos.

Haré spam y les diré que lean mi one-shot 'Tentaciones' si es que aún no lo leen (advertencia: contiene un lemon).

Gracias por leer, no duden en expresar sus opiniones en los comentarios ;)

 **En respuesta a Lady Rain:** bueno, gracias por el review ^-^ sí, tenían que terminar el 14 para que les dé depresión :3 y, totalmente de acuerdo, la relación de Hans y Elsa era demasiado complicada ;-; oh, y hay unos fan arts tan lindos de Kristoff vestido como príncipe (me agrada Kristoff, pero Hans sigue siendo mi favorito).


	23. ¿Y ahora?

**¿Y ahora?**

Ha sido una semana difícil. Hans y yo apenas nos hablamos, y cuando lo hacemos, es por mera cortesía para complacer a los ojos y oídos ávidos de material fresco para sus cotilleos. Es doloroso, después de lo cercanos que nos volvimos, siento una punzada aguda en mi pecho cada vez que el desvía su mirada de la mía, cada vez que recuerdo lo que teníamos, lo que perdimos.

No estoy de ánimo para celebraciones. Asistí a la cena de celebración porque es mi deber como reina y huésped, incluso cuando lo único que quería era volver al rincón solitario donde pertenezco. Usé un vestido de fiesta, sonreí para mis invitados, saludé a los nobles, pretendiendo pasar un buen rato. Anna estaba radiante, bailó con Kristoff, disfrutaron de la cena, en la que ella discretamente le señalaba qué cubierto usar para cada comida. Tendré que contratar tutores para enseñarle los modales y etiqueta adecuados al novio de mi hermanita. Le permití quedarse por un período condicional de un mes, con la condición de que se comporte, no haga nada estúpido con mi hermana menor, y aceptara su nuevo cargo como repartidor de hielo real, un título inventado sin un valor real, para guardar apariencias. Estoy pensando en darle algunos terrenos en el norte para que tenga un título de nobleza y sea posible que continúe su relación amorosa.

Durante el día continúo con mis labores de gobernante, asisto a reuniones, firmo permisos y contratos, reviso leyes, hago anuncios, escucho a mis súbditos. Paso algo de tiempo con mi hermana, la convencí de que tomara el té conmigo, y ella pidió que saliéramos a campo abierto a jugar con la nieve. Pese a lo infantil que suena, me gusta. Quiero recuperar fragmentos de la infancia que nos fue arrebatada. La regañé un buen par de veces por su apariencia, no puede descuidar su aspecto por un par de andanzas. Tiene dieciocho años y se comporta como una niña pequeña. Igual que Olaf, pero en él es justificable. Olaf, mi pseudo hijo de nieve. Lo creé, técnicamente soy su madre y Marshmallow vendría siendo su hermano. Hay veces en que siento que somos la familia más extraña, Anna con esa energía infinita, Kristoff que habla con un reno, el reno, un muñeco de nieve parlante y yo con mis poderes.

Los demás creen que estoy bien. Toda mi vida he ocultado lo que siento, y mi magia, a estas alturas mi técnica es muy buena. Sonreír con timidez, entrecerrar los ojos para que parezca real, contestar a todos los que me preguntan cómo estoy con un 'bien' o un 'mejor', alternándolos según la persona. Es mejor así, consigo que me dejen en paz. De noche puedo estar en mi cuarto, hacer nevar por dentro, cubrir toda la habitación de hielo y llorar hasta dormirme. Aferrarme al dolor, sentirlo como una estocada en el corazón, recordar masoquistamente que antes a esa hora estaba en los brazos de quien me apuñaló por la espalda. Dejo que las lágrimas resbalen por mi rostro, sollozo hasta que me quedo sin aire.

En el castillo todos saben que Hans y yo terminamos. La noticia se divulgó casi tan rápido como la del retorno de la princesa. Están pendientes cada vez que nos encontramos, esperando que alguno de los dos explote. No sucederá. El príncipe es listo, sabe perfectamente que sería un error garrafal discutir conmigo, su estadía en Arendelle pende de un hilo. Y yo no soportaría otra pelea entre nosotros dos, la última vez conseguí herirnos a ambos. Sé que lo lastimé, no ha sido él mismo estos días. Incluso luce diferente, se ve muy pálido, apenas unos tonos más oscuros que mi piel, y el cabello que solía ser casi rojo ahora es apenas una sombra castaño rojizo del natural. ¿Se habrá enfermado? Con esos círculos oscuros, piel blanco grisáceo y ojos hundidos no parece estar en su mejor momento. _¿Por qué me preocupo por un traidor?_

Aquí voy de nuevo, vuelve a plagarme la mente. ¿Es mucho pedir un minuto sin pensar en él? Es tan duro de ignorar cuando cada célula pide a gritos su cercanía, cuando mi piel demanda estar en contacto con la suya, cuando mi mente perdió la ambrosía de nuestras conversaciones estimulantes en un sentido más elevado, más que el coqueteo, extraño tener a alguien con quien discutir de literatura, política, filosofía, o simplemente hablar de lo que hicimos durante el día. _¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me traicionó? ¿Por qué juega conmigo? Debí haber levantado más muros, no dejarle llegar a ser tan importante para mí, tratarle como a cualquier otro príncipe extranjero._ Pero no lo hice. _¿Por qué lo hice? Podría haberlo ignorado, dejar que se ahogara en su tumulto interno…_

Necesito hacer algo, lo que sea. Me siento vacía. Recuperé a mi hermana sólo para perder a mi pretendiente. No, no era un pretendiente. Era más que eso, era mi compañero, mi confidente, estuvo a punto de ser mi amante también. Lo necesito cerca, me volvió dependiente de él, del mismo modo que una rosa necesita ser regada. Sentada en la buhardilla de la ventana veo otro recordatorio de lo que no tengo. Apoyo la frente en el vidrio frío, mientras observo a Anna y Kristoff en el jardín delantero. Se abrazan, ríen, juegan despreocupadamente con la nieve, Olaf y Sven los acompañan. Son felices, eso es un alivio, me alegra que puedan disfrutar como pareja, después de lo que sucedió entre Anna y Hans… no obstante, también se siente fatal. De pronto soy consciente de la opresión que siento en el pecho. _También quiero estar así, como Anna_ … no puedo creerlo, estoy celosa de mi hermanita. Para rematar, el hombre con quien quiero estar así es quien envenenó sus ilusiones, fingiendo ser su primer amor. Mas no puedo evitarlo, es lo que quiero y me siento culpable por ello.

Mis ojos se humedecen nuevamente. Por la culpa, por el dolor, por lo que quiero y que no es correcto. Él no me ama, lo hemos hablado tantas veces, ninguno de los dos va a usar esa palabra. Él busca una escapatoria del destino que se escribió para el decimotercer príncipe, esperaba que aceptase desposarlo, ser rey, tenerme como un trofeo de cacería extremadamente raro, usar mi poder… ¿por qué otra razón ayudaría a controlarme sino para usarlo a su favor? Creí que le preocupaba de verdad, pero únicamente estaba preparándome para ser su arma letal, reparando el reino antes de heredarlo. Jugando con mi inestabilidad emocional para tenerme comiendo de la palma de su mano, esperando que fuera una mascota sumisa. Estuve dispuesta a darle todo lo que quería… porque me habría derrumbado de haber estado sola todo este tiempo.

Me confunde tanto, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Debería odiarlo, si quisiera practicar métodos de tortura medieval con él, nadie se opondría… excepto yo misma. La bruma en mi mente es densa, estuve ciega durante meses sin percatarme de lo que es evidente, que no debería estar con Hans. Todavía no puedo ver con claridad, no con mis emociones girando en una vorágine interior. Se llevó con él mi incipiente autocontrol y mi juicio también. Solía ser determinada, obedecer la lógica, cuidar cada paso que daba… esto fue un desliz que nos condenó a ambos. Él perdió toda posibilidad de obtener lo que aspiraba en Arendelle. Yo perdí al hombre que creía que era. Esa imagen no está muy lejos de quien es en realidad, lo conocía bien, pero su verdadera persona fue capaz de cruzar un límite imperdonable.

Podría tomar mi violín y tocar un rato… pensándolo bien, no estoy de humor. Quiero seguir leyendo, pero tendría que ir a pedirle los diarios a Hans, y no quiero hablarle por el momento. Y si no le hablo, no tengo los libros. Sin los libros, no me distraigo, sin distraerme vuelvo a pensar en él. Qué lindo, un círculo vicioso. Si tan sólo fuera lo suficientemente valiente para hablarle primero. Si no fuese tan orgullosa… no, no es orgullo. Él me lastimó, él debería ser quien intente arreglarlo.

No espero una disculpa de su parte, no está en su vocabulario ni en su filosofía pedir perdón. Bastará con que me devuelva los libros de mi padre. Mientras menos contacto haya entre los dos, mejor. En lo posible, sin hablar más de lo que es estrictamente necesario. Si me quedo a escucharlo por más tiempo, sé que encontraría la manera de hacer que vea todo con sus ojos, de torcer la verdad. Siempre lo hace, es parte de su naturaleza con trazos sociópatas.

Tengo que ir… no, él debería venir. Pero no lo hará, si sabe lo que le conviene. Eso me lleva de vuelta al laberinto de Minos. Y ahora, ¿qué hago? Deje de tener respuestas hace mucho, todo se fue en picada el día que asumí el mando de Arendelle. Desde ese momento que mi vida ha sido una función exponencial decreciente. No es que antes fuera sencilla, sólo más llevadera. Todo por culpa de mi poder. En ambos sentidos, tanto mi magia como el trono me están hartando. ¿Por qué no pude ser una chica común y corriente, una entre miles, que se pierde dentro de una multitud? Soy la Reina del Hielo, todos me conocen, muchos me temen, otros arribistas intentan buscar mi favor, nadie se queda indiferente.

Lamentarme no me llevará a una conclusión. Necesito claridad, necesito encontrar respuestas. Últimamente sólo consigo llenarme la cabeza de dudas. Aprendo una cosa para luego tener aún más preguntas. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo huir de mis problemas por siempre, aunque sea lo que más deseo en este momento. Podría volver al norte, a las montañas, donde me espera el castillo de hielo y la soledad. Es una salida cobarde, lo sé. Cobarde y seductora, es la que más me apetece tomar por ahora. No obstante, no debería. Tengo un reino, no puedo ser negligente. Y con una hermana que es capaz de cometer cualquier locura que se le pase por la mente con tal de traerme de vuelta, dudo que vaya a estar fuera por mucho tiempo. Además, conociendo a Hans, posiblemente iría a buscarme también. Lo hizo una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo… ¡Ya basta de pensar en él!

Está decidido, me quedo. Ahora, iré por los diarios de mi padre. Puedo hacerlo, es una simple petición, nada más. Mejor dicho, una orden. Estoy en mi derecho de pedirlos, es más, nunca debí dejar que los guardara en su habitación. Bien, sólo tengo que salir de mi refugio, ir hasta ese cuarto y traer los libros. Y hablar con Hans. Esa es la parte complicada. ¿Debería saludarle o ir a lo concreto, sin dar más vueltas? ¿Sería insensible de mi parte preguntar cómo está, o tal vez demuestre que me importa demasiado?

Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto. Con todo el coraje y la osadía que puedo reunir, salgo de mi pieza. Camino rápido, sin prestar mucha atención a las miradas de sorpresa de los sirvientes. Excepto cuando llego al último tramo, cuando adivinaron a dónde voy. Esperan algo interesante para hablar por días. No pienso darles esa satisfacción, pongo mi mejor máscara de indiferencia y toco la puerta como si nada. No es gran cosa, puedo hacerlo. Al menos eso creo. Los nervios me consumen por dentro los segundos antes de que abra.

—Reina Elsa—saluda semi-formal, asintiendo.

—Príncipe Hans—le respondo con la misma frialdad.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por su majestad?

—Necesito los diarios de mi padre.

—Todavía me quedan algunos por leer-

—Ya no será necesario, puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—Bien—por una fracción de segundo, veo un asomo de tristeza en su rostro—. Avancé un poco estos días, hay algunas cartas que dejé a un lado, son bastante… personales.

—No tenías por qué seguir.

—Quiero hacerlo. Te prometí ayudarte.

—Cuando creía que eras una persona diferente, que te preocupabas de verdad.

—Me preocupo por ti, lo creas o no.

—Si te preocupara, sabrías dejarme en paz.

—Te vendría bien una mano, y recuerda, somos un buen equipo.

—Hans, no quiero tener esta conversación-

—No, escúchame, por favor—toma mi mano, que retiro inmediatamente. Le afecta, pero no parece sorprenderse—. Puedo ayudarte, quiero ayudarte. No porque crea que es otra oportunidad para tener el trono, ni por intentar seducirte. Estamos juntos en esto, quiero saber más de nosotros, tanto como tú. Eres la púnica persona que conozco con una habilidad como la mía.

—Hans, no podemos. Ni siquiera debería hablar de los dos como un nosotros. Eso se acabó con nuestra relación.

—No hablo de tener una relación, sólo de trabajar en equipo.

—No estoy segura de que podamos mantener una relación profesional. No con todo lo que hemos pasado.

—Piénsalo un poco—me pasa parte de los diarios y una caja con sobres—. Puedo llevarte el resto de las cosas, si quieres.

—Puedo llevarlos yo misma.

—Lo sé, pero serían más viajes para ti.

— ¿Qué ganas con comportarte como caballero?

—Me educaron de esa forma, no es sólo porque seas tú— _podría refutar eso diciéndole que no fue muy caballeroso con mi hermanita, pero sería un golpe bajo_.

—Sólo pásame los diarios, no quiero tener que discutir contigo.

—No puedes huir siempre, en algún momento tendremos una conversación civilizada sobre lo que haremos.

—Querrás decir lo que haré, ya dejaste claro que aquí no existe un 'nosotros'.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Nombra una sola acción altruista que hayas hecho y tal vez te creeré.

— ¿Acaso los meses que llevo ayudando a tu reino no significan nada? Conozco a los ciudadanos de la capital mejor que tú, los visito a diario, paso horas con ellos.

— ¿Lo hiciste por ellos o por ti?

—Por ellos, y por ti. Si no fuera por mi ayuda, te habrían encerrado en el calabozo o asesinado directamente.

—Estás exagerando.

— ¿A sí? ¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar que hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiera sacado de la celda? ¿Crees que alguno de tus súbditos te hubiera defendido?

—Estás siendo extremista, no llegarían a organizar un golpe de Estado.

—Un golpe no, reemplazarte por alguien más, sí.

— ¿Por quién?— _esto es absurdo_.

—Por mí, te recuerdo que mantuve a los nobles entretenidos, a tu corte satisfecha y tu gente viva—es esa arrogancia lo que enciende la ira como una chispa sobre pólvora. _¿Quién se cree que es?_ —. Si quisiera deshacerme de ti, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho. Mi intención no es hacerte daño.

—Es tarde, lo hiciste. Nunca debiste acercarte a mi hermana.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con el mismo discurso?

—No lo voy a olvidar, jamás.

—No sabía que fueras rencorosa.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mí, no creas que por pasar unos meses en mi palacio puedes juzgarme.

—Podría decirte lo mismo.

—Eso es diferente. Tú sí te lo mereces.

— ¿Y tú no?

— ¿Me estás acusando?

— Llevas meses con tu reino congelado, dejaste a tus súbditos abandonados luego de cubrir Arendelle de hielo, y estuviste a punto de matar a los guardias de Weselton. Creo que esos son cargos suficientes para acusar a alguien.

— _¿Acusarme?_ De todos los que conozco, eres una de las personas que menos derecho tiene a reprochar lo que hago.

— ¿Realmente lo soy? Estás rodeada de víboras en la corte, hay unas mucho más venenosas que yo.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que no estás en condiciones de cuestionar lo que hago.

—Entonces has lo mismo. No puedes exigir que ignore tus errores y destacar los míos.

—Deja de tratarme como si fuésemos iguales.

—No somos iguales, eso lo sabe cualquiera con dos dedos de frente. Pero tienes que admitir que somos muy parecidos.

—No lo creo.

— ¿Quieres una lista resumida o la versión más larga? Porque podríamos pasar horas haciendo un paralelo.

—Ya déjame en paz.

—No respondiste la pregunta.

—Tú preocúpate de agradecer que no te haya congelado vivo por ahora.

—Como no encuentras argumentos en mi contra, eliges las amenazas. Deberías esforzarte un poco más, _mi reina_.

— _No me llames así._

—Estoy reconociendo tu poder sobre mí, como reina.

—Por favor, ambos sabemos que lo usabas con otra intención.

— ¿Eso crees?

—No lo creo, lo sé. Me llamas así desde el momento en que comenzaste a cortejarme, esperando ser rey y dejarme como tu reina de adorno, para presumirme como un trofeo de caza extremadamente raro.

—No es cierto.

— ¿Vas a decirme que nunca me viste como eso?

—No dije eso, sólo digo que ahora eres más que eso.

—Era. Era más que eso—tengo que darme media vuelta para que no se dé cuenta de que tengo los ojos vidriosos—. Nunca debiste engañarme.

—No te engañé.

—No, sólo no dijiste toda la verdad.

—Lo lamento.

—Eso no basta, ya hiciste mucho daño.

—Lo sé.

Es demasiado testarudo para convencerle—y por convencerle, hablo de recurrir a amenazas— de que puedo seguir sola hasta mi cuarto. Deja el baúl con los libros junto a la puerta antes de retirarse, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de despedirse, o al menos de dirigirme la palabra. No voy a decir que estoy bien con eso, porque honestamente, se siente como si refregara sal dentro de una herida abierta. A estas alturas ya debería haberme acostumbrado, todo lo que hacemos es lastimarnos, lamer las heridas como lo hacen los lobos después de enfrentarse en una lucha encarnizada, y luego regresar a nuestros refugios esperando el siguiente ataque. No puedo vivir tranquila con él estando tan cerca, al acecho, esperando en la incertidumbre su siguiente movimiento. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida para estar con él? Sabía perfectamente que era una mala decisión, que terminaría herida, que me involucraría demasiado como para poder regresar a como estábamos antes, y lo hice de todos modos. Es fingir estar ciega, hacer caso omiso a la razón. Pero se sintió tan bien mientras duró…

Sigo dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Es un maldito círculo vicioso. Quiero escapar de esto, pero parece que voy en un bote sin remos que se aleja cada vez más de la orilla, adentrándose en altamar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirá siendo así? Estoy harta de encerrarme a llorar, harta de fingir estar bien para no preocupar a los demás, y, por sobre todo, harta de la sensación de tener un puñal clavado en el pecho. _¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?_

Ahora estoy sola con un baúl de diarios y libros, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir leyendo. Recuerdo que terminé de leer las cartas y apuntes de Wagenknetch. Eso es lo último que leí, y no me ayudó de mucho para saber que hacer ahora. Sólo ayudó a comprobar que la Dama de Hielo es más que una fábula. No entiendo cómo es que saber de alguien que tiene los mismos poderes sobre la nieve pueda tener alguna utilidad, considerando que falleció hace años según las leyendas. A veces me pregunto si más que una comisión, lo que hizo mi padre en realidad fue enviar a un amigo en unas vacaciones financiadas por el Estado de Arendelle.

Podría seguir con Kimura, no he leído mucho de ella. Conoció personalmente a mi padre, lo suficiente para que él le confiara mi secreto. Aunque, por lo que descubrí gracias a las cartas, para él nunca fue un secreto, era un conocimiento que él manejaba y podía traspasar a quienes considerase útiles. No voy a seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto, terminaría por dejar que mis emociones muestren mi lado 'B', y lo último que mi reino necesita es que vuelva a sepultarlo bajo una segunda capa de hielo.

* * *

 _8 de Junio, 1827._

 _Para Agnarr:_

 _¿Cuántos años han pasado sin recibir una carta de tu puño y letra? ¿Es que te has olvidado de tu confidente, tú única amiga? Te acuerdas de mi persona sólo cuando necesitas mis favores. Desposaste a Idun y me dejaste en el pasado, no pudiste siquiera enviarme una invitación formal a su boda. Asumo que me tienes sin cuidado por mantener tu relación con ella, seguro te exigió deshacerte de la amante. Pero ahora me escribes de nuevo, significa que hay algo que tengo que ella no podría darte._

 _Solicitas un favor de mi parte, yo espero a cambio una bienvenida decente a tu reino, zarparé en unos días para ir a visitarlos a ti a tu familia. Hasta entonces, procura idear una disculpa desgarradoramente sincera si es que esperas verme en tu lecho una vez más._

 _Siempre tuya, Haruna._

* * *

¿Qué es esto? Mi padre tuvo una amante. Haruna. Haruna era su amante. ¿Es que cada vez que abro una carta, necesariamente tiene que ser una faceta escabrosa de la vida de mi padre? ¿Realmente lo conocí? Ya dejé de ser capaz de decir quién es mi padre, la imagen de con quien crecí no se parece en nada a la persona que describe su correspondencia personal. No puedo imaginarlo con otra mujer que no sea mi madre, siempre se mostró tan devoto a ella, leal, confiable…

* * *

 _19 de Julio, 1827_

 _Querido Agnarr:_

 _Sé que debí responder antes a tu petición, pero me conoces, sabes perfectamente que no podría escribirte con el corazón sangrándome de dolor. La amante nunca será más que eso, ¿no? Ahora que tienes tu reino próspero y floreciente, una reina perfecta como una muñeca de porcelana china y dos hermosas hijas, para qué ibas a buscarme sino porque tienes un 'asunto' que no podrías resolver por ti mismo. Patético._

 _Sin embargo, y con el más profundo desgano, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para cumplir con lo que solicitaste. Admito que me decepcionó en un principio, con honestidad cruda esperaba que se diera otro encuentro entre nosotros dos, como lo hacíamos cuando eras un príncipe joven e imberbe descubriendo las maravillas del cuerpo femenino, la patria prima, si así lo prefieres. Decepcionante y también desgarrador. Dirían los budistas de la India que es tu carga de mal karma por lo que hiciste, tener una hija con cristales por sangre y témpanos en los ojos. Es una lástima que una avecilla frágil tenga que vivir enjaulada._

 _No prolongaré lo que es tortura para mi alma y una insignificancia para la tuya, dejaré de insistir en revivir nuestros años de oro. Pero si existe una pequeña parte de tu ser que todavía siente una gota de afecto por mí, no habrá fuerza alguna en el universo capaz de separarme de tu lado._

 _Agónica, delirante, tuya, Haruna._

* * *

 _12 de Agosto, 1827_

 _Querido Agnarr:_

 _En orden de entregarte las claves que necesitas, debes prometerme que guardarás con el máximo recelo el secretismo, como cuando nos escabullíamos en tu estudio para prácticas carentes de sentido de la ética. Hay tanto que he cuidado para mí misma por años, serás la única persona que conserve estos conocimientos._

 _Recuerda que si esto se ventilara, debes jurar que no es más que una fábula color rosa de la infancia. Que quede entre tú, yo y tu hija mayor. Son los únicos capaces de creer lo que tengo que contar. No lo escribiré, pues es imperante que lo oigas de mis labios y no de la lectura de un papel voluble._

 _Visitaré tu reino a fines de Agosto, con la esperanza de encontrar más que tu rechazo y desdenes hacia quien te dio sus noches por más de tres años. Te has vuelto tan frío, solías tener un corazón ardiente y pasión en la sangre, sería una lástima saber que has cambiado tanto en los años que no nos hemos visto._

 _Firma Haruna._

* * *

 _1 de Octubre, 1827._

 _Agnarr, alma mía:_

 _Con tu olor aún impregnado en mi piel y el recuerdo de tu lengua de fuego sobre mis suaves cimas de mujer, te escribo para hacerte saber que me has dejado más que esperanzada, la ilusión que colma mi pensamiento día a día es insoportable. No puedo contener la emoción, necesito volver a verte y confirmar que lo que sucedió no es sólo un dulce sueño de verano._

 _Compartí contigo el infortunio que congoja mi ascendencia, trataré de encontrar todo lo que pueda para que encuentres un alivio a la carga titánica de tu hija. Dejo constancia de que esa es mi razón principal para volver a visitarte dentro de un mes, no porque anhele volver a enredarnos entre tus sábanas._

 _Si tu esposa lee esto, y no espero que lo haga, puedes decirle que fue un episodio pasajero, no viviré tranquila si llego a saber que tu familia se desintegró por nuestros momentos juntos. No me encuentro muy encariñada a Idun, no obstante, tus hijas merecen algo mejor que eso._

 _Tu ex que siempre es, Haruna._

* * *

 _1 de Enero, 1828_

 _Querido Agnarr:_

 _Agradezco profundamente por el tiempo que pasamos juntos, un final digno para una historia épica, ¿no te parece? Cruzábamos continentes completos para vernos, me recibiste como invitada por años en tu tierra, tuvimos lo que los franceses llaman un 'affair', y ahora debemos continuar con el siguiente capítulo de nuestras vidas._

 _He encontrado entre la herencia de mi madre un par de cosas que tal vez quieras tener en tu poder, vienen en el paquete adjunto. Es lo último que puedo darte, pues ya no me quedan historias que compartir ni obsequios que entregar._

 _Esto será lo último que sepas de mí. No te atormentes con la idea de mi soledad, sabes bien que puedo sobrevivir por mi cuenta. No escribas a mi dirección, no lo será por mucho tiempo._

 _Hasta siempre, Haruna._

* * *

No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que mi padre mantuvo en secreto una parte importante de su vida por tanto tiempo, con su familia más cercana? Es como haber vivido por años con un completo extraño, cuya figura es apenas un atisbo del hombre que era. ¿Cómo es que mi madre lo perdonó? Rara vez los escuché discutir entre ellos, y esto definitivamente habría sido motivo de una pelea de dimensiones colosales, así que asumo que no lo sabía, o bien, decidió ignorarlo por completo. Me inclino más por la primera posibilidad. Pero… ¿cómo es que se guarda un secreto en un lugar con tantos oídos atentos? Todos parecen saber la vida de todos en el palacio, en especial la de los monarcas y nobles de alto rango.

¿Cómo es que mi padre nunca me dijo quién era ella? Ni siquiera estoy segura de haber conocido a esa mujer. Recuerdo haber recibido en el palacio una visita del embajador japonés cuando tenía ocho años. Sólo salí de mi cuarto una vez para saludarlos, como se esperaba de toda la familia real. Venía vestido con un traje a la moda inglesa, y le acompañaban dos soldados, un capitán con muchas medallas relucientes sobre su chaqueta, la esposa del embajador, sus dos hijos gemelos, y una mujer portando el traje tradicional de su tierra. Esa última podría ser Haruna. Espero. No es que entablara una conversación con ella, solo me presenté y ella me observó en silencio. No podría evocar de manera precisa su imagen, sólo sé que era hermosa, muy pálida, con el cabello negro azabache y los labios rojos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… y no volví a verla más que en otra de sus visitas, a través de la ventana de mi cuarto.

Es una lástima, en verdad lo es. Esa mujer me ayudó apenas habiéndome conocido unos minutos, y nunca podré agradecérselo. No es que apruebe lo que ella y mi padre hacían, es más, si fuera sólo por ello, no querría tener ninguna relación en absoluto con ella. Sin embargo, es muchísimo más complejo que eso. ¿Mi padre la amaría de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo, a juzgar por las cartas? Y, lo que me compete, ¿qué se supone que le dijo a mi padre sobre mi magia?

Se supone que se relaciona con su familia lo que sea que envió. Seguramente no estará en un libro, debe ser un manuscrito hecho por ella. Pero… ¿cuál de todos es?

Revuelvo las cosas dentro del baúl hasta encontrar varios papeles escritos a mano. Selecciono aquellos en inglés, que es el idioma que Haruna usó para comunicarse con mi padre. No son tantos como los de los demás nombres, son sólo tres, de unas diez páginas cada uno. Es el contenido lo que me deja pensando. Otra sorpresa, no del todo desagradable, pero sí me hace replantearme la idea de qué tan escasos son aquellos con habilidades como las mías…

Necesito alguien con quien compartir esto. Es importante. El problema es que no sé a quién recurrir. No puedo volver arrastrándome a pedirle ayuda a Hans, y tampoco es algo en lo que Anna pueda involucrarse, pues llevaría mucho tiempo explicarle y tendría que omitir todo lo que sé de la magia de Hans. Esto es un punto muerto. Y ahora, ¿qué hago?

* * *

 **A/N:** Hola hola, mis queridos! Lo siento muchísimo por no publicar un capítulo en tanto tiempo, es que el estudio llama... estoy en modo zombie por ahora.

Voy a contestar los reviews durante la semana, en cuanto pueda ;.;

En fin, no duden en dejar sus opiniones, seguir la historia y marcarla como favorito.

PD: el próximo capítulo lo publicaré en abril... no sé en que fecha, pero lo haré, así que estén atentos.


	24. Aquello que nunca creí que haría

**Aquello que nunca creí que haría**

Envidio a los cadáveres, no tienen más preocupaciones en su lecho que el tener que cavilar sobre qué especie de gusanos se los comerá primero. Los vivos son los que tienen la parte difícil. Los muertos descansan libremente, la vida se esfumó de sus manos heladas como la niebla al avanzar el alba, y con ella se van los cuestionamientos existenciales, el dolor, el miedo, el desamor, todo. Ah, por supuesto, se me olvidaba que también deben estar liquidando la deuda por sus acciones en este mundo, pero de eso ya no me preocupo, tengo un pasaje guiado por Caronte en su barca, rumbo al infierno. Seguramente hasta me tienen un puesto reservado un lugar especial. Aunque, claro, creo que prefiero las hogueras ardientes, que son mi elemento por excelencia, a la presencia gélida de la mujer que destrozó mi corazón.

Cualquiera que no haya estado en una situación como la mía pensaría que estoy encareciendo el lado negativo. No lo estoy. ¿Qué me queda, ahora que se fue aquello que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas? Volver a las islas… pero… ¿qué sentido tiene? Nací condenado al olvido. El maldito decimotercer heredero al trono. Bueno en todo, nunca el mejor. Figurativo, mas no digno de ser recordado para la posteridad. No queda nada que pueda importarme en el archipiélago donde nací. Allí nunca seré alguien, lo he intentado por veinticuatro años, ¿y qué conseguí? ¿Un puesto de almirante que está infravalorado, grados de estudio cuestionables por mi condición de realeza, tierras que nadie más reclamó como suyas?

No quiero volver a las islas, tendré que marcharme a otro reino. Podría seguir con mis estudios en una universidad extranjera, como Cambridge u Oxford. O conseguir que Caleb me nombre embajador en un reino que, con algo de suerte, estará a cientos de kilómetros de Arendelle. Es una decisión sensata, que evitará conflictos de intereses con mis otros hermanos y me permitirá llevar un estilo de vida relativamente tranquilo. Sólo existe un detalle que no me dejará seguir con el curso que tenía mi vida. _Ella_.

Preferiría no hablar de _ella_ , pero mientras más me esfuerce por olvidarla, más presente se vuelve en mis pensamientos, incluso en mis sueños. Merezco su odio. Gané ese derecho desde el instante en que pensé que podía llegar a gobernar este reino casándome con una de las hermanas herederas. Me siento culpable. Yo. Culpable. ¿Desde cuándo? Yo no sentía remordimientos, tomaba cuanto quería de quien quería. ¿Y ahora? No llego a ser la cienmilésima parte de la sombra de ese otro Hans. Ese yo decidido, desalmado, capaz de hacer lo necesario, ya no existe. Y es su culpa. Todavía no comprendo cómo es que desarticuló mis planes y cambió mi concepción de las cosas con sólo ser ella misma. La odio, la amo. No sé qué voy a hacer al respecto. Tengo que alejarme de ella… si tan sólo pudiera resistirme a la fuerza magnética que ejerce sobre mí. Es que… _¿quién se queda en la tierra, habiendo conocido el paraíso?_

No quiero dejarla. No ahora, sabiendo que necesita ayuda. Está sola en medio de la tormenta que ella misma causó. Íbamos tan bien… logré verla sin su coraza de hielo, y ella se atrevió a adentrarse en mis asuntos, contra toda advertencia, sabiendo que esto iba a terminar mal para ambos. No voy a dejarla, puedo vivir con su odio si y sólo si sé que ella estará bien. Me aseguraré de que lo esté.

Sobre cómo lo haré… no tengo la más mínima idea. No aceptaría mi ayuda, aun si fuese su última opción, lo cual soy. Pero es muy orgullosa para reconocerlo. Y yo muy orgulloso para postrarme de rodillas suplicando su perdón. Tampoco lo haría con Anna, eso no es discutible. Pero sin esa 'querida hermanita', Elsa jamás dejará que le ayude, por muy desesperada que esté. Ese es precisamente el problema.

Estamos en un punto muerto. Alguien tiene que ceder primero, pero ¿quién? Ya casi no nos queda tiempo. Es noviembre, tenemos unas cuantas semanas antes de que el invierno natural se sume al creado por Elsa. Si eso pasa, nos vamos al diablo. Otros reinos han intentado enviar su ayuda, aunque no servirá por mucho tiempo si se cierran las fronteras terrestres por una doble capa de hielo. Y si a eso le sumamos la inestabilidad emocional de Elsa… Está aterrada, pese a que no lo demuestre. La conozco lo suficiente para reconocer cambios mínimos en su estado de ánimo, por debajo de su máscara de reina del hielo. De ignorar el hecho de que ha puesto las vidas de todos en peligro, me sentiría orgulloso de lo bien que aprendió a actuar en tan poco tiempo.

Sería una excelente 'Westergård', habría encajado de maravilla, y hasta saldría victoriosa en este juego de tronos. _Sería_. Si tan sólo las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera. Si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, en otro lugar, en otro momento, todo habría sido diferente. Si nos hubieran presentado hace unos cinco, tal vez seis, años atrás, la historia sería diferente. Cuando todavía quedaba una parte humana decente en mi interior, y cuando el poder de Elsa era menor… nos habríamos hecho bien. Cuando era un buen muchacho, con uno que otro problema conductual, y cuando ella necesitaba compañía, alguien a su lado para apoyarla. Todo habría sido diferente. Sin invierno, sin engaños, sin rencores… habría sido alguien bueno, alguien decente, alguien que merecería estar con esa mujer. Lamentable, en verdad lo es.

¿Por qué sigo pensando en ella? Ah, es cierto, porque soy un imbécil que se enamoró de la reina del hielo. ¿Cómo es que todo se ha salido totalmente fuera de mi control? Ella debía enamorarse de mí, o al menos confiar en mí lo suficiente, no al revés. Yo no me enamoraba de nadie, nunca. ¿Cómo es que existe gente que se pasa la vida deseando esto? ¿Quién puede ser tan masoquista para buscar una muerte así de lenta y dolorosa? Nunca quise esto, ¿para qué? ¿Para sentirme miserable por haber arruinado mi oportunidad con ella? ¿Para renunciar a lo que siempre quise por no dañarla más? No lo sé.

¿Y ahora qué? Estoy harto de este maldito reino. ¿Por qué lo quise, en primer lugar? Ahora no es más que un baldío congelado. Y este maldito castillo, no merece llamarse palacio, no es ni la décima parte de un palacio del dentro de Europa. Parece un escenario de una novela de caballería pasada de moda. Y el frío aquí es insoportable. Últimamente está más helado. O tal vez sea yo el que ya casi no tiene fuego por dentro. No soy más que una brasa esperando que la noche la extinga.

En toda mi mísera existencia, jamás había sentido tanto frío. Ahora entiendo lo que siente esa gente común y corriente sin habilidades extraordinarias. Y lo detesto. Y también a Elsa. No es justo, ¿por qué ella no se queda sin magia? Su poder nunca se agota, es tan frustrante. No debería ser tan poderosa. Ni siquiera le da un buen uso a su talento. Tanto poder, atrapado en las manos de una mujer con una estabilidad emocional cuestionable. Si tan sólo se diera cuenta…

Demonios, llego a tener las manos moradas de tanto frío. Ni siquiera soy capaz de lanzar una llama pequeña a la chimenea. Tengo que usar cerillas, como un simple y mundano mortal. Enciendo una tras otra porque las muy malditas no duran mucho encendidas, hasta que logro que una prenda los leños. Acerco una mano tentativamente. Es un alivio, mi piel no se quema, como temía que lo hiciese. Es reconfortante, ese cosquilleo ardiente sobre las yemas de mis dedos.

Me quedo absorto por algunos minutos, disfrutando del placer simple de observar las formas luminosas y las sobras danzantes proyectadas sobre las paredes. Por un momento, no hay nada más que el crepitar de los troncos centelleantes. Estoy tan sumido en ese vaivén que casi no percibo los toques tímidos en la puerta de esta habitación. Casi. ¿Quién demonios puede venir a joder aquí de madrugada?

Me molestaría en preparar una excusa para el guardia idiota que debe estar fuera de este ático, pero no estoy inspirado. Abro la puerta para ordenarle que se largue, mas me detengo en seco al reconocer la figura entre las sombras.

—Buenas noches, majestad—hago una reverencia tan cortés como impersonal.

—No tienes por qué tratarme así.

—Es la manera en que me enseñaron a tratar a una reina.

—No vine a escuchar tu sarcasmo.

— ¿Quién dijo que era sarcástico?

— _Hans_ —su tono de advertencia es tan extraño, no me acostumbro a verla como una autoridad.

— _Elsa._

—No vine a discutir contigo.

—No eres del tipo que hace eso—la sonrisa que le dedico desaparece tan rápido como se formó. Carraspeo antes de seguir— ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Necesito… decirte algo.

—Adelante, te escucho.

—Quiero que prometas que vas a escucharme, sin dar tu opinión ni interrumpirme hasta el final.

—De acuerdo… ¿qué tan malo es?

—No lo sé, depende de ti.

— ¿Y por qué debería guardar mi opinión?

—Porque soy la reina y te lo ordeno.

—No me convences.

—Deja de jugar conmigo y escucha, ¿quieres?

—Tranquila, no es que tenga otra opción…

—Bien…

— ¿Y bien?

—No me presiones, ni siquiera sé por qué sigo hablando contigo—detesto esa mirada molesta que pone, con sus ojos azules más fríos que nunca.

—Por la misma razón por la que te estoy escuchando— _porque ambos somos igual de idiotas y buscamos hacernos daño a nosotros mismos_.

—No estoy tan segura, para empezar nunca estuvimos en la misma página.

—Por el contrario, nos parecemos mucho más de lo que crees— _si tuviera una contraparte femenina, sin duda sería ella_.

—Deja de distraerme, esto es importante.

—No era mi intención, sólo te aclaraba algo…— _y ahora debería callarme_ — Continúa.

— ¿Prometes no interrumpirme?

—Podría intentarlo.

— _Hans._

—Lo prometo.

—Bien. Estuve leyendo el resto de la investigación, y hay tanto que procesar… es… no pensé que mi padre conociera a _esa mujer_ —la japonesa, seguramente—, ni que ella supiera tanto de mi poder, ni que tuviera alguna relación con esa bruja de hielo.

—Ya llegaste a la leyenda de Yuki-Onna, ¿no?

—Sí. Es… no sé qué pensar— _entiendo, también me sentiría así de saber que no soy la única persona con un poder como el de ellas, y que alcanzaron a vivir en un mismo periodo de tiempo, pero a cientos de kilómetros de distancia_. Me tomé la libertad de leer las leyendas japonesas y las cartas de Haruna. Hablan de la hechicera como un espíritu, apenas corpórea, la mujer que camina sobre las nieves sin dejar huellas, inhumanamente hermosa, tan blanca que se mimetiza con los paisajes de invierno. También capaz de manejar el hielo a su antojo, especialmente para acabar con las vidas de los que se cruzaron en su camino. Se supone que Haruna y ella están emparentadas, no recuerdo qué clase de parentesco sería, pero sé que son del mismo linaje. Así fue como el rey de Arendelle se enteró de la existencia de esa bruja, y probablemente temía que Elsa adoptara algunas de sus costumbres.

—Me parece que tienes competencia por el título de 'Reina de las Nieves'.

—Las demás están muertas, soy la única que queda.

Resulta que la hechicera no era un espíritu, era mortal, igual que la primera. Sólo que a la última la mató su propia magia, el último hombre al que intentó congelar vivo la entretuvo lo suficiente para pensar en cómo vencerla. Las cartas cuentan que cuando ella estaba a punto de robarle el aliento, ese hombre torció las muñecas de la hechicera, de modo que se hirió a sí misma. Se convirtió en un cristal de hielo que se fragmentó segundos después. De ella sólo quedó una de sus manos, y Haruna no encontró nada mejor que enviar ese resto congelado como prueba. Siniestro, repugnante, morboso y brillante. Está guardada en el sótano del castillo, donde encontramos la investigación. Es pequeña, parece hecha de vidrio celeste iridiscente y luminoso. También resultó ser extremadamente fría, tanto que un trozo de mi piel se quedó pegado a ella cuando la toqué.

—Así como tú eres el único que he conocido de los tuyos—dice Elsa. _Los míos… ¿quiénes?_

—No hay nada sobre los "míos", llevo casi veinte años buscando a alguien como yo.

—No buscaste todo, no tenías como saber que habría información en mi reino.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué información es esa?— _no estoy de humor para que me tome el pelo_.

—Es una leyenda, y se parece mucho a tu poder— _finjo no interesarme por lo que dice. No pienso ilusionarme, mucho menos cuando eso implica que ella es la que ejerce el control sobre la situación_.

—Ya he oído eso las veces suficientes, no hay nadie más con mi poder.

—Eso pensé yo toda mi vida, y mírame ahora.

— ¿Y bien? Ya tienes mi atención, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

— ¿Cómo es que siempre asumes que los demás te están manipulando?

—Porque es lo que todos hacen. Ya despierta, Elsa. Aquí todos intentan concentrar el poder, vivimos en un nido de víboras arribistas, todos quieren tenernos comiendo de las palmas de sus manos.

—No voy a manipularte. No soy una de ellos, y mucho menos alguien como tú— _¡ay! Tan hiriente como siempre. Para ser justos, me lo merecía._

— ¿Entonces?

—Es un trato. Ambas partes ganamos.

— ¿Cómo así?

—Te diré todo lo que sé, siempre que tú me ayudes con algo que necesito hacer.

—Suena demasiado sencillo, ¿dónde está la letra pequeña?

—No hay letra pequeña, pero sí quiero que dejes de fingir esta vez. Ya no eres un príncipe encantador, ni un pseudo-líder populista, no hace falta que sigas mintiendo.

— ¿Y cómo sabrás si soy sincero contigo?

—De la misma forma en que tú sabrás si lo que te digo es cierto o no.

— ¿Esperas que confiemos es el otro, después de lo que nos hemos hecho?

—Deberías aceptar el trato, es más de lo que mereces considerando cómo jugaste conmigo y con Anna. Deberías rezarle a lo que sea que tengas por dios por tener siquiera la suerte de que no te haya enviado de vuelta a tu reino todavía.

—Fría, cruel, manipuladora. Te pareces más a mí de lo que crees, Elsa. Me impresionas.

—No soy como tú, y ese no es el punto. ¿Aceptas o no?

—No es tan sencillo, suena demasiado simple, ¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

—Ya te lo dije todo, en términos simples. Eso es todo lo que pido—por un instante nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Se ve decidida, confiada, sospechosamente confiada. _Esto le conviene más a ella que a mí, pero todavía no sé por qué._

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? Sé que hay más.

—No me hables así, no tienes ni la posición ni el derecho para hacerlo.

— ¿Sacando tu lado "B", Elsa? Quién lo diría…

— ¿Aceptas o no? No tengo tanto tiempo como para quedarme discutiendo contigo el resto de la noche.

— ¿Qué clase de ayuda es la que necesitas?

—Quiero que me ayudes con la investigación, y, detesto decirlo, pero eres el único que entiende lo que es vivir con poderes. Y, por si no lo has notado, nos queda poco más de un mes antes del invierno, y Arendelle sigue enterrado bajo varias capas de hielo.

—Investigación y descongelar tu reino… creo que puedo hacerlo— _¿qué es un mes más en este lugar, eh? Y yo que me preocupaba de que fuera a pedir algo extremadamente difícil. Es Elsa, no está en su naturaleza jugar chueco. Aunque, considerando que llevamos casi medio año intentando revertir su magia, no sé qué más podamos hacer para arreglar las cosas…_

—Así es.

—Y yo obtengo información sobre quién sea que crees que tiene poderes como los míos.

—Pues sí.

—No parece un intercambio justo.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? No puedes exigir nada después de lo que hiciste, y aun así intentas negociar conmigo.

—No hay ninguna garantía de que lo que sea que encontraste sea cierto.

—Lo sabremos en algún momento, además, ambos sabemos que es mucho más de lo que mereces.

—Qué generoso de tu parte. ¿Segura que no quieres agregarle el llevarme con una corre en el cuello?

—No deberías burlarte estando en tu posición. Me desesperas, aceptas ¿sí o no? — _¿valdrá la pena arriesgar mi pellejo por ella? No, pero la parte irracional de mí desea aceptar su oferta, por la sola necesidad de volver a pasar tiempo con ella_.

—Bien, tenemos un trato—estrecho su mano, helada, diminuta, y que calza perfectamente con la mía.

—No te atrevas a traicionarme otra vez.

—Te ofrecería mi palabra, pero sabes perfectamente que no tiene ningún valor.

—Es una lástima que tenga que pedirte esto, porque créeme, eres la última persona del planeta con la que querría involucrarme.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez, no es tan grave.

Algo está mal aquí. Lo sé, algo está fuera de lugar. Por un lado, entiendo que la desesperación es tanta, que no le queda otra opción que volver a recurrir a mí. Eso no es sorpresa, éramos demasiado cercanos como para separarnos así como así. La conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona, inclusive más que su hermana. Y ella sabe más de lo que le conviene acerca de mi familia. No confiamos en el otro, pero sí podemos estar seguros de que hay garantías que evitan que nos traicionemos esta vez. No obstante, esto es extraño… ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión? Falta una pieza aquí…

— ¿Cuándo empezamos? —le pregunto.

—En la mañana, tenemos que descansar unas horas antes de seguir, suponiendo que no te arrepientas.

—Me preocupa más que seas tú quien no cumpla con su parte.

— ¿Te mentí alguna vez? Siempre fui sincera contigo, me viste cuando estaba más vulnerable. Ese fue mi gran error— _y también el mío, fue justamente el conocerla a profundidad lo que me hizo caer poco a poco por ella_.

—Y te protegí de todos cuando estabas así, pero eso no lo recuerdas.

—Tal vez necesitaba que me protegieran de ti también.

—Probablemente, pero necesitabas ayuda y fui el único que estuvo para ti en ese momento.

 _Mmm… sigue pensando_ … ya casi lo tengo. Lo que falta: su _querida_ hermanita. ¿Dónde diablos calza Anna en esto? Elsa no la dejaría fuera de esto, no. Si trabajara conmigo a espaldas de ella, y se enterara, la princesa no la perdonaría. Y Elsa es más lista que eso, no se arriesgaría a terminar con esa extraña relación fraternal…

— ¿Qué pasará con Anna?

—Tendremos que decirle.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Decirle qué exactamente?

—Todo, sobre mis poderes, sobre nosotros, de las leyendas, de mi padre…

— ¿Perdiste la cabeza completamente? Eso no es algo que puedas decidir por ti sola.

—Si esperas trabajar juntos, tienes que aceptar que será parte de esto.

—Jamás.

— ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste el trato?

—Ni que fuera un contrato sellado, esto no es discutible— _es por lejos la propuesta más estúpida que he escuchado en años. ¿No hablará en serio? Es una concesión que no estoy dispuesto a darle_.

—Estamos en esto juntos, te guste o no.

—Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y no confiaría en tu hermana ni de chiste.

—Y yo tampoco te dejaría respirar el mismo aire que ella si no fuera estrictamente necesario. No voy a perderla ahora, y pasa eso tengo que ser transparente con ella.

—Elsa, hay límites para lo que puedes confiarle a otra persona, y créeme, esto no es algo que puedas compartir con cualquiera.

—Es mi hermana, no es cualquiera.

—No me importa si es tu hermana, el zar de Rusia o el sumo pontífice, no puedes llegar y decirle esto a alguien más.

— ¿Y a quién le dirá, dime?

—No es que Anna sea la imagen de la discreción en persona, ¿cómo esperas que sepa guardar un secreto?

— ¿Y esperas que le crean?

—Sabes como es esto, los rumores viajan tan rápido como las personas, y si lo saben en las islas…

—Nadie más lo sabrá, no hablaré de tu familia.

—Pero sí de mi poder.

—Sólo si me dejas. Entiendo mejor que nadie lo que es tener que guardar un secreto por años, y que luego se descubra… pero si no le digo, no entenderá jamás por qué sigo en contacto contigo, mucho menos por qué trabajamos juntos, o nuestra… relación.

—No. No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

—Hans, es necesario.

—Para que no se fragmente lo que resta de tu familia, tal vez, pero para lo que concierne a nuestro acuerdo, tu hermana no tiene por qué intervenir.

—Lo tiene si esperas que trabaje contigo.

— ¿Y arriesgar a la hermanita que tanto intentaste proteger?

—Sé lo que hago y por qué lo hago. Y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Aceptaste el trato conmigo, es todo o nada.

—Pide cualquier otra cosa, lo que sea, pero está fuera de lo que te concierne. Es mi secreto, y soy quien decide en quien confiarlo.

—Nuestro, ahora que ya lo compartiste. ¿Qué te dice que no le diría a Anna de todos modos? ¿Y cómo es que estás seguro de que aún no lo he hecho?

—No lo harías, te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo.

—No estés tan seguro.

—Y esperas que le muestre mi poder a cambio de qué, ¿de una leyenda que ni siquiera tiene fundamentos?

—Si aprecias tu miserable ser, lo harás. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando el hielo natural se acumule en las fronteras y quedemos encerrados? ¿O cuando se acaben los pocos recursos que nos quedan? Moriremos todos.

—Tú sobrevivirías.

—Me matará mi propia gente en cuanto se den cuenta de que no podemos escapar.

—Posiblemente.

—Y a ti, por ser quien me protegió, el amante de la Reina de las Nieves.

—Nunca fuimos amantes.

—Nunca te preocupaste por desmentirlo.

— ¿Para qué? Nadie lo creería, podríamos pasar horas explicando que jamás nos revolcamos y aun así pedirían que un médico compruebe si todavía eres virgen.

—Y te conviene que sea así, con como va mi reputación, serías la única opción viable para ser consorte.

— ¿Y qué piensa tu hermanita de tu relación con el hombre que le rompió el corazón? Considerando que no pasó tanto tiempo entre la desaparición de la princesa y el comienzo de nuestro cortejo.

—Nos engañaste a ambas.

—Pero tú decidiste estar conmigo, yo nunca te obligué.

—No lo habría hecho de saber lo que le hiciste.

—Admítelo, lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

— ¿Cómo es que algo que se sintió tan bien puede causarle tanto daño a quienes quieres? Ese es tu dilema, te debates entre lo correcto y lo que realmente deseas, como siempre.

—Hay deberes que cumplir antes que eso.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que te gustó ese pequeño brote de rebeldía.

—No cambies de tema, todavía estamos negociando los términos de nuestro trato.

—Estás pidiendo demasiado.

—Estarías recibiendo demasiado. Además, si aceptas, prometo no decir una sola palabra a tu familia acerca de lo que planeabas hacer conmigo.

—No es que les interesen mis planes.

—Les interesará bastante a tus hermanos mayores saber que quisiste cometer un regicidio, cuando tu única tarea era representar a las Islas del Sur en mi coronación.

Sonríe triunfante. ¿Desde cuándo la dejo ganar? ¿Y para qué? No es que vaya a reivindicarme con esto. No tiene sentido. Pero… quiero ayudarla. No me pregunten por qué, ni cómo pienso hacerlo, el punto es que lo haré. Quiero hacerlo, tal vez por poder estar con ella un poco más, como un alcohólico que disfruta una última copa de vino antes de dejarlo, o puede que sea por verla sonreír una vez más antes de dejar este reino. O podría ser esa pequeñísima parte humana decente que queda dentro de mí, la parte que quiere que ella esté bien, aun a costa de mi propio daño.

—A sus órdenes, majestad.

* * *

 **A/N:** sí, esta autora descendió a los infiernos, y al tercer mes resucitó de entre los muertos XD lo siento muchísimo por no publicar en tanto tiempo, pero esto de los estudios consume mucho tiempo T.T hay veces en que me pregunto seriamente si el título vale la pena XD

No voy a abandonar esta historia, siempre y cuando quieran que la continúe. Paciencia, please :3 hice un salto temporal de poco más de un mes entre este chapter y el anterior, para avanzar más rápido y porque la primera versión de este capítulo era muy pero muy aburrida, no tenía mucho de trama.

En fin, dejen comentarios, no olviden dar favorite y follow, bye.


	25. Agua y Aceite

**Agua y aceite**

Dios, ¿qué he hecho? Aún no sé de dónde saqué el valor suficiente para haber enfrentado a Hans sin que se diera cuenta de que por dentro estaba aterrada. Mi corazón late a un ritmo desbocado. Estaba casi segura de que no funcionaría, y estuvo a punto de salir tan mal como creí que saldría. O soy buena persuadiendo, o él se dejó convencer muy fácil. No, su ego no le permitiría ceder. No importa su motivación, lo importante es que aceptó. Demasiado fácil… debería mantener la guardia. O puede que no… No lo sé. Hay veces en que quisiera creerle, pero es tan difícil. Me ha engañado tantas veces… ¿por qué me molesto con él? Porque no tengo otra opción.

He descubierto tanto en las últimas semanas. Sé que estoy lejos de ser la única hechicera capaz de conjurar hielo con sus manos. Mi padre y su _amiga_ japonesa esperaban que conociera a una de ellas, la tía abuela de Haruna, para que aprendiera a controlarlo con ella. Mas nunca pudieron encontrarla, no viva al menos. Estuvo perdida por más de una década, la buscaron por toda la región, y cuando la hallaron, se había convertido en una mujer de hielo. Su propio poder la liquidó, en el momento en que ella intentaba quitarle su último aliento a un hombre desesperado en medio de una ventisca. Haruna envió una de sus manos. Desagradable. Morboso e inmoral, pero lo suficientemente convincente para creer que decía la verdad.

Sí, básicamente descubrí cómo detenerme. Mi poder ha sido y siempre será mi debilidad, lo único capaz de detenerme. Un disparo contra de mi corazón, sólo eso se necesita. Así fue como derrotaron a dos de las brujas. La otra es la llamada Reina de las Nieves, la Reina del Norte. Fue un descubrimiento escabroso en una de las cartas de Wagenknetch, la última que envió. Ni siquiera alcanza a ser una carta, eran más bien unas hojas arrancadas de su bitácora de viaje, que le amarró a uno de los perros que tiraban de su trineo.

Unas páginas amarillentas, apenas legibles por el daño que sufrieron en el trayecto, que describen la grita del glaciar en que ella residía. Era una ruta colosal, un laberinto de hielo con una escalera en espiral de varios metros de ancho que conectaba todas las plantas. El explorador anduvo una semana completa en el laberinto antes de decidir que no encontraría la salida a tiempo, razón por la cual envió las hojas con uno de sus perros.

Narraba el momento en que encontró una especie de sótano, con unos mil soldados hechos de hielo, inmóviles, todos ellos parecían detenidos en el tiempo, capturados en el momento en que desarrollaban actividades cotidianas de un ejército. Y eso es sólo el comienzo. El sexto día de su estadía en ese pasaje inhóspito encontró en una de las cámaras más apartadas el mismísimo refugio de la bruja. Mucho más pequeña que las demás salas, una recamara que, de acuerdo a Wagenknetch, no mediría más que su propia habitación en München. Bastante modesto para alguien con su poder.

Luego de eso, hay muchos borrones y partes saltadas como para entender bien lo que dice. Sólo pude entender algunas palabras y frases saltadas, como cadáver, pared, cuerpo de hielo, cetro clavado en su pecho. Así es como deduje que ella murió, de alguna manera. Podría ser que ella misma hubiese acabado con su vida. Pero ¿por qué? No tiene ningún sentido, podría haber conquistado media Europa si quisiera, y por lo que se cuenta, no tenía ningún sentimiento humano, era la crueldad misma hecha en carne, hueso y hielo, no tenía motivos emocionales para suicidarse.

Además, según cuenta una leyenda de la tribu de los Tehel Jiekna, estaba a punto de iniciar una guerra con el único rival digno que encontraría: Nasser, Príncipe del Fuego. Era como Hans, capaz de manejar el fuego a su antojo. Vino de tierras lejanas, buscando la leyenda de la mujer que sería su polo opuesto, la Reina de las Nieves. Vagó por diversos lugares, seguido de un séquito pagano considerable que lo adoraba como un dios. Prácticamente atravesó dos continentes y el mar nórdico para hallarla, por el puro deseo de probar hasta donde llegaba su poder. Se instaló en la misma isla que ella, y los Nahar Keel lo aceptaron en su comunidad, como el príncipe prometido por sus dioses de la luz. Ellos lo adoraban, mientras que los Tehel Jiekna pensaron que era la segunda peor maldición que podría haber caído sobre la Tierra, después de la bruja de hielo.

Es lo que leí de lo recolectó en unos manuscritos con cantos traducidos de las jergas de las tribus salvajes del norte. Los había ignorado por completo, sólo me fijé en ellos cuando vi de reojo la palabra 'fuego' mientras ordenaba la investigación de mi padre. Y resultó ser justo lo que necesitaba. Esta es la ventaja que me hacía falta para atraer la atención de Hans. Le dije que era una leyenda. Es posible que lo sea, pero todas tienen algo de verdad. Le resté importancia para que evitar darle más información de la que necesita saber. Por ahora.

Debería hacer la diferencia, considerando que hay pruebas de que existieron más individuos como nosotros. Exactamente como nosotros dos, que vivieron en un mismo período de tiempo y se conocieron. Quiero saber más, pero ¿de dónde obtener más información? Son historias que no están registradas en otros escritos que no sean los que ya tengo. Y es por eso que necesito ayuda.

Si lograra averiguar más sobre esas hechicera, sobre cómo hacían para controlar sus poderes, tal vez podría hacer lo mismo y descongelar Arendelle de una vez por todas. Además, descubrí que aún después de que muera, los objetos creados por mi magia y la nieve que sale de mi interior se conservarán intactos por años, inmutables, sin derretirse. Si no logro retraerlo, mi reino permanecerá sepultado bajo un manto blanco, aislado del resto del mundo.

En resumen, tengo las vidas de todos los habitantes del reino en mis manos, y no sé cómo salvarlas. Imagino que así se sentiría el gigante Atlas cargando con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Llevo horas despierta, y cuando finalmente consigo dormir, siento que transcurrieron apenas unos minutos antes de que los toques en la puerta me despiertan. Está completamente claro, deben ser cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Dios, me quedé dormida. Es tan tarde, incluso Anna debe de haber despertado antes que yo.

—Elsa, ¿estás bien? — _hablando de mi hermana…_

—Un minuto.

Ella entra de todos modos. Era de esperarse, la paciencia no es lo suyo. En especial ahora que pasó de tratarme como 'su majestad' a ser la insistente y energética hermana menor que solía ser. Es lo que más me gusta de ella, su alegría compensa lo abúlico del día.

—Pareces un mapache con esas ojeras. ¿Volviste a desvelarte?

—Como siempre. No recuerdo la última vez que dormí más de seis horas.

—Deberías descansar un poco, tanto preocuparte vas a terminar enferma.

—Sabes bien que no puedo, no tengo tiempo para eso.

—Oh, vamos. Trabajas todo el día, todos los días.

—Soy la reina, no es que pueda tomar vacaciones.

—Un día no es nada, pueden arreglárselas.

—Anna-

—No, escúchame. Te estás haciendo daño, necesitas parar.

—Anna-

—Te prometí que arreglaríamos esto juntas, quiero ayudarte.

—Anna-

—No, Anna nada. Tienes que entender que no vas a solucionar esto sola y menos si sigues así de exhausta. Además, ya le dije a Gerda que hoy no trabajarás.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¡Anna!

—Lo agradecerás más tarde.

—No puedes hacer esto.

—Elsa, por favor. Sólo es un día.

—En un día Arendelle puede colapsar, y no queda mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo descongelarlo.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Hay veces en que su optimismo me exaspera. Lo bueno de esto, es que está más que dispuesta a ayudar. Ahora, espero que esté dispuesta a aceptar lo que acordamos con Hans…

—Sobre eso, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Es una larga historia.

—Dime.

—No te va a gustar.

—Eso no lo sabes— _oh, claro que lo sé._

—Sólo, prométeme que vas a oír mis razones. Sé que esto te va a lastimar, pero es la única opción que tengo—ella frunce el ceño, confundida. A pesar de ello, asiente—. Es algo que he estado haciendo desde meses antes de que volvieras…

—De acueeerdo…

—Nuestro padre, él quería suprimir mi magia, o que por lo menos aprendiera a controlarlo y ocultarlo.

—Lo sé.

—Esta parte no. Él pasó años haciendo una investigación, contactó personas de varios países, consiguió textos y leyendas únicos, para encontrar algo que pudiera servirme. Dejó diarios completos y cartas con información, todo lo que pudo conseguir mientras vivía. Lo hizo en secreto, ni siquiera yo lo sabía. No quería darme falsas esperanzas antes de encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Nunca dijo nada sobre eso…

—No, se encerraba en un cuarto subterráneo donde guardó la colección de archivos. Hans y yo la encontramos un tiempo atrás—ella hace un mohín cuando lo nombro—.Verás, con todo lo que hemos leído, descubrimos que no soy la única con poderes especiales.

—Guau. Eso es… es increíble, ¿no? Imagínate como sería conocer a otra persona que pueda hacer magia como tú.

—De eso quería hablarte. Antes de mí existieron más hechiceras de hielo, muy peligrosas, con las mismas habilidades que yo.

— ¿Crees que podamos encontrar alguna? Porque podríamos hablar con algunas personas-

—No, no lo creo. De haber alguna otra viva, padre la hubiera encontrado.

— ¿Entonces eres la única que queda?

—Sí y no. Soy la única Reina de las Nieves que hay ahora, pero no la única persona que puede hacer magia.

— ¿Quieres decir que encontraste a alguien más?

—Así es…

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a buscarla.

—Ya la encontré.

— ¿Quién es?

—Prométeme que no harás un escándalo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué haría un escándalo?

—Sólo hazlo.

—Bien, lo prometo. Ahora dime.

—Hans—se queda quieta un momento, tratando de procesarlo. Va a estallar en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

— ¡¿Qué?! —su voz es una octava más alta que de costumbre.

—Anna, cálmate.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme sabiendo que ese sociópata tiene poderes y podría matarnos a todos?!

—No grites. Esto no lo puede saber nadie más, absolutamente nadie. Y no lo hará.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Él quería casarse conmigo y asesinarte para llegar al trono.

—Confía en mí, lo conozco mejor. Y no usaría su poder, es su secreto, no lo sabe nadie más que su familia y nosotras dos.

—Está mintiendo.

—No, este es el tipo de secretos que de saberse, llegaría la noticia a todas partes. Como lo que pasó en mi coronación.

—No, esto no está bien. ¿Por qué él?

—Créeme, me he hecho la misma pregunta desde que me lo mostró.

— ¿O sea que él también controla la nieve?

—No, su poder es el opuesto del mío, es el fuego.

—Claaaro, el psicópata es más peligroso todavía.

—No es peligroso, no para mí, al menos. Me ha estado enseñando a usar mi poder desde hace meses.

— ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él?

— ¿Crees que confío en él? Sé perfectamente lo que puede llegar a hacer, confiar en él es sería lo más estúpido que podría hacer.

— ¿Entonces por qué entrenabas con él?

—Porque es el único que puede enseñarme.

—Esto es demasiado para mí.

—No te pido que lo adores, sólo que no se maten entre ustedes si vamos a trabajar juntos.

— ¿Qué?

—Los necesito, a ambos. No puedo hacerlo sola, sin ti pierdo mi familia, y sin él, no habría aprendido mucho de lo que sé ahora. Por favor, te necesito.

Respira hondo en un intento por tranquilizarse. Sé que está haciendo un esfuerzo, igual que Hans cuando lo amenacé.

—Lo haré.

—Gracias—nos abrazamos un minuto.

Es una pequeña victoria. Ahora, sólo queda esperar que ambos cumplan su parte… será un largo camino. Hans me va a odiar por esto, pero no hay tiempo para preocuparse por nuestra extraña relación, no cuando las vidas de miles dependen de nosotros.

Hablamos de otros temas triviales, una conversación notoriamente forzada. Anna se va en cuanto nota que no quiero seguir con esto. Honestamente, prefiero que se ocupe de lo que tiene que hacer, o que salga con Kristoff, lo que sea, con tal de que se mantenga ocupada y no le dé más vueltas de las necesarias al asunto. Y con lo mal que se le da guardar secretos… fue una pésima idea.

* * *

Mientras me alisto para el día, recojo los papeles que tenía desparramados en mi cama y el suelo. Gerda ha hecho un gran trabajo al no entrometerse en esto, siempre los ordena, mas nunca los lee. Aprecio poder confiar así en ella. Es la única sirvienta que entra a mi habitación desde hace unas semanas, y prefiero que continúe de ese modo. Es más cómodo, y no hace preguntas complejas que no sabría responder.

En cuanto termino veo la hora en el reloj de pared. Son las nueve de la mañana. Me siento un poco culpable por no haberme levantado más temprano sabiendo que le prometí a Hans llegar a primera hora de la mañana. Bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer? Ya no aguanto este ritmo, necesitaba más horas de sueño.

Salgo de mi cuarto y voy camino a la habitación de Hans, de manera mecanizada por la costumbre, hasta que me doy cuenta de que nunca dijimos en qué lugar nos reuniríamos. ¿Y ahora qué? Podría estar en cualquier parte… si no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que está afuera. Lamentablemente lo conozco, sé dónde está, aún sin que lo diga explícitamente. Considerando su humor depresivo y la falta de interacción social que tiene últimamente, lo más probable es que esté en esa torre desierta en el último piso del palacio, como un murciélago en su cueva.

Subo hasta legar al cuarto, para encontrarlo junto a la ventana leyendo. Pálido, con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, y aun así, dolorosamente atractivo, la palidez resalta sus ojos verdes y sus rasgos lucen más afilados, como si no bastase el aspecto cincelado que tienen normalmente. Es injusto, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él de esa manera? En especial cuando su expresión de preocupación se esfuma al verme, como si le preocupara que no viniera. _¿Por qué?_

—Ya era hora—dice él, dejando el libro de lado.

—Lo siento, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir.

—Al menos te estás cuidando—la sombra se una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios—. Y bien, ¿hablaste con tu hermana?

—Sí—el asiente, sin mirarme.

— ¿Y qué dijo?

—Me costó convencerla, pero nos ayudará.

— ¿Y sobre mí?

—No la presiones, no tomó muy bien saber que tienes poderes igual que yo.

—Entonces sí le dijiste.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Es la única forma de que acepte.

—Todavía no entiendo qué demonios tiene que ver ella en todo esto.

—Es lo poco que queda de mi familia, y si para conservarla tengo que cortar el hilo del que pende nuestra relación, lo haré—por sus ojos se asoma un destello efímero de dolor, antes de volver a su expresión impasible.

—Lo sé, pero no significa que me encante la idea de que ella sepa sobre lo que puedo hacer.

—Lo lamento. Es sólo que… no quiero perder a nadie más.

—No lo harás.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Finge que me crees por un minuto.

—He hecho eso antes, no termina bien.

—Trato de ayudarte, podrías cooperar un poco.

—No lo hagas. No vinimos a eso.

—Ya, dejémoslo hasta ahí.

—Mejor.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Pensé que querrías saber más sobre la leyenda que te dije.

—Claro, pero suponía que jugarías más conmigo antes de eso. Para estar extorsionándome, no lo haces muy bien que digamos.

—No te estoy extorsionando, tú aceptaste esto. Y no, no voy a jugar contigo. Con esto no.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Te traje esto—le paso el manuscrito con la historia de la Reina de las Nieves y el Príncipe del Fuego, al menos la mayoría de las páginas.

— ¿No lo habíamos leído ya?

—Este no, estaba en el fondo de la caja.

— ¿Y qué tiene de especial? —comienza a ojear las páginas.

—Léelo y luego me dices.

Le dejo que lea tranquilo, mientras yo me siento junto a él y observo el paisaje a través de la ventana. Todo sigue igual, como si incluso el tiempo se hubiese congelado y todos los días fueran el mismo. La misma gente en sus rutinas diarias, las columnas de humo de las chimeneas, los hombres limpiando la nieve de los caminos para que pasen las carrosas… el mar cubierto de hielo una vez más, después de lo que me costó hacer que retrocediera siquiera unos metros…

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Hans interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Ya te lo dije, venía en el fondo del baúl.

—No lo creo, lo habría visto.

—Venían cientos de hojas, es posible que lo pasaras por alto.

—Lo dudo, revisé todo.

— ¿En verdad es tan difícil creer que es cierto? No puedes controlarlo todo, y esto no lo viste, es así de simple.

— ¿Crees que sea cierto? —su tono es sarcástico, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar un leve destello de esperanza. _Quizás no sea una causa perdida después de todo._

—No lo sé, pero podemos averiguarlo.

— ¿Cómo? Dudo mucho que exista otra versión escrita de esto, las tribus del norte no tienen escritura.

—Pues busquemos una forma de comunicarnos con ellos.

—En un idioma que nadie más que ellos entiende, suena tan sencillo, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

—Debe haber al menos uno de ellos que hable la lengua de mi reino, así es como firmábamos tratados con ellos para dejar los límites de territorio marcados.

—Eso significa que uno de los jefes lo habla o tiene un intérprete. ¿Pero cómo los convencemos de venir, o siquiera de reunirse con nosotros?

—Fuera de que, en términos legales, soy la reina del territorio en que viven, si les mostramos lo que podemos hacer, no hay manera de que nos ignoren.

—Y de paso nos maten como una forma de regalo para sus dioses.

—Pensé que eras del tipo que toma riesgos, por estúpidos que sean.

—Verás, ya no estoy en mi mejor forma—se encoje de hombros y me observa con la cabeza ladeada.

—Creí que querías conocer más de tu poder.

—Quiero, pero lo que intentas hacer es imposible.

—No, sólo será muy difícil.

— ¿Y cómo esperas que llegue un mensajero al norte del norte con este clima y con los pasos montañosos cerrados?

—Iremos nosotros.

— ¿Vas a dejar Arendelle sólo por segunda vez?

—Anna puede quedarse.

— ¿Es broma, verdad? Ya viste lo que sucedió la última vez que dejaste a tu _hermanita_ a cargo.

—La última vez casi logras llegar al poder, pero como vendrás conmigo, no será problema. Lo único que me preocupa es que dormiré con un ojo abierto.

—Si quisiera asesinarte, lo hubiera hecho hace meses, cuando te arrojaste a mis brazos a llorar.

—Eso no quita el que puedas intentarlo otra vez.

—Elsa, no voy a matarte, tienes mi palabra. Si lo crees o no, es asunto tuyo.

—Tu palabra no tiene valor. Sólo espero convivir en paz por un tiempo, por lo que dure el viaje. Después veremos qué pasa.

— ¿Has ido alguna vez?

—A la Montaña del Norte, sí.

—Me refiero a más allá de eso, a las tierras salvajes del norte.

—No…

— ¿Tienes un guía al menos? Porque ni teniendo el mejor mapa de la costa norte llegaríamos al lugar exacto donde viven los Tehel Jiekna o los Nahar Keel.

—Se me ocurre alguien que podría conocer los estrechos— _el hombre de las montañas que Anna trajo consigo al parecer conoce muy bien los campos de hielo del norte y los bosques de la frontera, podría sernos bastante útil. Ahora, que venga con nosotros… eso es un problema mayor._

—Pues contáctalo.

— ¿Entonces vendrías conmigo?

—Sigo creyendo que es una pésima idea, la peor que has tenido desde que abandonaste Arendelle a su suerte la primera vez, pero sí.

—No sigas con eso, sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice.

—Y tampoco me agrada la idea de dejar a la princesa Anna al mando de tu reino. Más vale que volvamos lo más pronto posible.

—Independiente del carácter de Anna, confío en ella como persona y con asesoría del Concejo Real, hará un buen trabajo.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Si tardamos demasiado, además de usarla como marioneta del poder, ¿cuánto crees que tarden en organizar un alzamiento? Convencen a la gente, a los soldados, y listo, tienes una revolución perfecta.

—Lo sé, créeme que es una de las cosas que más me preocupa. A mí me tienen miedo, pero a Anna… si no la protegen, la harían trizas en menos de un día.

— ¿Y qué harás?

—Tengo que reorganizar los miembros del Concejo, mantenerlos interesados en que nuestra Casa Real siga en el trono.

—Si quieres un consejo, corta a las ramas subversivas, dales otros cargos de poder, nada que sea tan importante como para asumir el poder en caso de un golpe de Estado o tan nimio para dejarlos resentidos.

—Lo tomarán como una ofensa personal.

—No si les das algunas tierras o bienes que explotar, bajas sus impuestos, los dejas que produzcan lo que quieran y listo.

—Ya casi no quedan _commodities_ en el reino, y la tierra está sepultada bajo el hielo.

—Pues, por algo vamos al extremo norte del mundo, ¿no crees? Para que puedas descongelar tu reino.

—Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás siendo optimista.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? La otra opción es deprimente, y de pensar de forma realista, resaltaría las lagunas lógicas de tu plan. ¿Qué prefieres?

—Olvídalo.

* * *

Ahora falta lo complicado, juntar a los tres en una habitación sin que se maten entre ellos. Anna convenció a Kristoff de alguna manera, en parte para ganarse mi favor, y porque dijo que podría visitar su aldea natal en el camino. Aunque no se quejó tanto como esperaba, sí puso como condición que entre él y Hans no habría ningún contacto, y, para ser sincera, es más de lo que me atrevía a desear, muchísimo mejor. A Anna no le gustó en absoluto la idea, pero prometió ayudarme, así qué, aquí vamos.

Se supone que nos juntaríamos a las nueve de la noche, pero llevo más de media hora esperando a Anna y Kristoff. Sólo Hans se presentó a tiempo, demasiado puntual para encajar con la imagen de despreocupado que intenta proyectar. Ha estado sentado junto a mí, intentando en vano calmarme. Hasta hice que comenzara a nevar hace cinco minutos, por la preocupación. Y si continúo dando vueltas en círculos, haré un agujero en el suelo.

Estoy a punto de ir a buscar a mi hermana personalmente, hasta que las puertas se abren y llegan ella, su… novio, y Olaf. Al menos viene el muñeco de nieve, que de algún modo, tiene un efecto civilizador sobre todos. Es como tener un niño presente, hace que se moderen un poco. Nos sentamos en la mesa, estoy en el asiento del extremo, con Hans a la izquierda y los demás a la derecha. No se miran entre sí, están todos concentrados en mí, y probablemente, en evitar que estalle, excepto Olaf, que apenas aprendió a leer precariamente y se queda observando los dibujos que traen algunos de los libros de leyendas.

—Bueno, a estas alturas los cuatro saben lo que quiero hacer, así que ahora tenemos que organizarnos—comienzo a decir en mi _tono de reina_.

— ¿Ya hablaste con el Concejo? —pregunta Hans.

—No, pero sí con los parlamentarios de alto rango. Con los que confío, claro. No han puesto mayores trabas, les prometí que no pasarían más de dos semanas y que mantendría correspondencia con el reino.

—Si entiendes que nos tardaremos más de dos semanas en volver, ¿verdad? —pregunta Kristoff. Le enarco una ceja y él vuelve a su postura humilde— Lo siento, es que en ir al norte vamos a tardar dos semanas tomando atajos, una y dos días si vamos rápido y sin contratiempos, y sumando los días que nos quedaremos allá, más los que tardaremos el volver, estaremos al menos unas tres semanas fuera.

—Y ese es el mejor caso—agrega Hans.

—No me gusta que estén fuera tanto tiempo—dice Anna.

—No te preocupes, vamos a volver lo antes posible, lo prometo—le responde Kristoff tomando sus manos entre las suyas… _un gesto que me recuerda con una punzada venenosa de dolor y envidia al tiempo en que Hans hacía lo mismo conmigo_.

—Si es que volvemos—replica Hans jugueteando con los papeles de la mesa.

— _Hans_ —le siseo.

—Acéptalo, es una misión suicida en la que tenemos las probabilidades en contra.

—Es la única opción que nos queda, a menos que tengas una idea mejor, porque me encantaría escucharla.

—Sólo les recuerdo para que no hagan promesas que no pueden cumplir.

— ¿Como las tuyas? —pregunta Anna con inocencia fingida.

—Por enésima vez, no te prometí nada. A tu hermana tal vez, pero a ti no.

—Hans, Anna, ya es suficiente. No quiero ataques personales ni cobros de sentimientos, así nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo.

—Reina Elsa, con todo respeto, no puedes esperar que nos llevemos bien luego de todo lo que pasó con _ése_.

—No les pido que se lleven bien, no tienen que hablarse más de lo necesario, sólo convivan en paz por lo que dure el viaje, por favor.

—Elsa, no pidas lo que no se puede—dice Hans calmadamente—. Es como mezclar agua con aceite y querer que se combinen homogéneamente.

—Sólo compórtate, ¿quieres? Y en lo posible, no hables, cada vez que lo haces provocas una pelea.

—No es mi culpa que _ese par_ no sepan comportarse.

—Te recuerdo que 'ese par' son parte de mi familia, y no estás en posición de poder insultar a ninguno de ellos.

—No los insulto, sólo digo lo que es cierto.

—Ignorémoslo, no dice nada útil cuando habla—dice Anna con un gesto de desdén. _¿Por qué tienen que ponerlo tan difícil?_

—Anna, no empieces.

—Majestad, ella tiene razón en eso. Cada discusión la empieza él—la defiende Kristoff.

— ¿Yo? No es mi culpa que la princesa no tenga modales ni sepa argumentar sin gritos-

—Hans, déjalo ya—le interrumpo. Son un dolor de cabeza andante. Si viajamos juntos, me aseguraré de mantenerlos a ambos a una distancia mínima de veinte metros y sin objetos que arrojarse—. Ahora, ya explique que Anna se quedará acá en Arendelle gobernado en nombre de la Casa Real Bernadotte.

—A la orden, capitana—hace un gesto imitando a los soldados en formación.

— ¿Puedo ir yo también o me quedo en Arendelle? —pregunta Olaf, que hasta ahora había mantenido silencio absoluto. Mira con una cara de cachorrito abandonado en la calle que me hace sentir culpable.

—Lo siento, pero no podemos llevarte. Además, alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar a Anna y contarme todo lo que pase en el castillo, ¿entendido?

—Oh, vamos. Llevémoslo, a los salvajes les encantará ver el muñeco que habla—dice Hans.

— ¿Entonces sí voy?

—No. Hans, no lo ilusiones. Olaf, tendrás que quedarte aquí mientras estamos en el norte.

— ¿A dónde vamos, exactamente? —pregunta Kristoff.

—A buscar a la tribu Tehel Jiekna o la de los Nahar Keel, y tal vez a la grieta del glaciar que aparece en la historias.

—Con los Nahar Keel no, no son pacíficos y no les gustan los extraños. Y esa grieta… ¿tienen alguna idea de dónde queda?

—Es una isla que aparece en este mapa—le paso uno de los trabajos de Friederich Wagenknetch.

—Un minuto, ese es el abuelo Pabbie—interrumpe Anna, tomando un libro escrito en runas nórdicas, con la imagen de un troll—. ¿Y si buscamos a los trolls antes de ir? Es más fácil y podrían darnos una idea de cómo acabar con el invierno sin que dejen el reino por semanas.

— _Estupendo_ , busquemos una leyenda para encontrar otra—dice Hans.

—Dijo el brujo pirómano—le responde Kristoff.

— ¡¿Le dijiste a él también?! ¿Por qué no lo anuncias en público de una vez por todas?

—Lo lamento muchísimo, pero tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Además, no es que sea muy sociable como para andar compartiendo secretos.

— ¡Oye!

—Lo siento, pero es verdad.

—Y volviendo al tema de estos… trolls, ¿cómo se supone que los encontremos? —pregunta Hans.

—De eso nos encargamos nosotros—dice Anna, pagada de sí misma.

— ¿Los han visto alguna vez? —pregunto.

—Claro, ellos son la familia adoptiva de Kristoff, me ayudaron a sanar antes de volver.

— _Perfecto_ —dice Hans—. ¿Puede ser más raro todavía? Tu magia, la mía, el muñeco de nieve parlante, tu hermana pródiga, el que le habla a los renos y ahora una familia de trolls.

Admito que, ahora que lo dice, pienso que somos el grupo más raro que he conocido. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad que alguien tanta relación con lo extraño y lo sobrenatural?

—Por raro que sea, ahora sirve muchísimo—le respondo.

—Una duda, si _ese_ tiene poderes de fuego y calor, ¿por qué no descongela el reino él mismo? Es lo más lógico—pregunta Kristoff.

—Porque lo quemaría en el proceso, _genio_. ¿No crees que fue lo primero que se nos ocurrió hace meses?

—Ni para eso sirves—dice Anna—. Lo único bueno que podrías hacer por Arendelle es imposible.

— ¿Y crees que el reino se ha mantenido sólo? Ahora que estés gobernando vas a saber lo que es la verdadera responsabilidad, cosa que nunca has tenido, princesita.

—Paren los tres, ahora mismo—congelo la mesa en un acto dramático para llamar su atención.

—Ya, si tampoco nos estábamos matando ni nada—dice Anna jugando con sus trenzas.

—Esto es importante, no puedes llegar y dejar el reino en manos de tu hermana, considerando que no es capaz de mantener una conversación en un tono decente.

—Lo siento, normalmente no hablo con psicópatas traidores, no sé cómo hablar con ellos.

— ¿Y a ella la vas a dejar a cargo de tu reino?

—Acá el único peligroso en el trono eres tú.

—Elsa, has que se controle, por favor. Tendrá una guerra civil en tres días, apuesto lo que quieras por ello.

—Estábamos hablando del viaje, no de quien puede o no estar en el trono— _Dios, ¿es mucho pedir cinco minutos sin que se ataquen?_ —. Ahora, ¿están seguros de que los trolls pueden ayudarnos?

—Ellos me curaron dos veces, Elsa. Son los únicos que saben cómo deshacer tus hechizos.

—Recuerdo bien la primera, pero no creí podríamos buscarlos. Y pensar que pudimos hacer esto hace mucho.

—No tenías cómo saberlo—dice Hans de modo curiosamente tranquilizador—. Habríamos ido hace meses de saberlo.

—No te hagas el santo con mi hermana.

—Tú no estuviste aquí cuando ella lo necesitaba, yo sí. Estuve con ella todos los días, la entrené todo lo que pude, trabajamos meses en buscar cómo descongelar el reino mientras tú estabas quién sabe dónde.

—Sabes que si pudiera habría estado aquí.

—Sí, pero no fue así. Yo cuidé de tu hermana todo este tiempo y pienso seguir haciéndolo— _se oye tan protector que siento algo cálido en mi estómago, algo que si no lo suprimo, me hará caer con él otra vez._

—Volviendo al tema del viaje, ¿les parece si partimos mañana? —Kristoff llama a la razón. _Aleluya_.

—Mañana es muy pronto, tengo que informar al Concejo primero y tener su aprobación. Partiremos en dos días, conseguiré una embarcación y un trineo para cuando lleguemos a la isla.

—Preparen su ropa de invierno, será un largo viaje y el clima del norte no perdona a nadie—dice Kristoff frotándose las manos.

* * *

 **A/N:** hola, hola! luego de meses de ausencia (porque, pos entre estudios, intento de vida social y precaria vida amorosa, uff) les traigo otro capítulo que quería publicar hace mucho, estaba planeado casi desde el principio de la historia, igual que los que vendrán (no, no voy a abandonar la historia, sólo tengan paciencia).

Puede—puede, no prometo nada— que publique el capítulo 26 en una semana, más o menos, si es que la suerte está de nuestro lado.

Hasta enconces, no olviden comentar (aunque no responda todo, creánme que leo cada uno de sus comentarios y me taldeo XD), dar favorite y follow :3

Bye!


	26. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

Hoy iniciamos el viaje. Esto parece una absurda mezcla entre novela de caballería con un poema épico mal traducido y una leyenda nórdica narrada en una noche de excesos. Tan improbable que parecería un suceso imposible, pero que aun así, se volvió factible en esta extraña realidad que vivimos. Una hechicera de hielo, un hechicero de fuego y un hombre criado por criaturas mágicas vamos en camino al Valle de las Rocas Vivientes. Si le contáramos esto a cualquier persona normal de un lugar "x" del mundo, no nos creería ni en un millón de años. No importa, de todos modos, es nuestra vida, tocada permanentemente por lo sobrenatural y lo extraordinario, somos un desafío a cualquier lógica posible.

Me cuesta digerir el que estemos buscando trolls, sólo voy porque Elsa al parecer cree que son reales, y bueno, yo le creo a ella. Es la única de nosotros que es lo bastante cuerda para seguir el sentido natural de las cosas, y a la vez, ser parte de este mundo de maravillas vueltas realidad. Hablando de ella, llevamos varias horas cabalgando sin decir nada, ella montada en una yegua blanca, con un vestido celeste y una gruesa capa blanca con piel de zorro ártico, tan hermosa y melancólica como uno la imaginaría al escuchar su historia.

Por mi parte, también llevo un abrigo de piel grueso, no que lo necesite todavía, pero recuerdo el frío que sentí durante la noche en las faldas de las montañas la última vez que estuve allí, con apenas una capa como protección. Preferí asegurarme, ahora que pasaremos cerca de ese lugar. Se supone que está pasando el estrecho entre los montes que separan las mitades norte y sur de Arendelle, en una ruta que no aparece en ningún mapa. Vamos por un camino desierto, acompañados sólo por los aullidos de los lobos a la distancia, algunos cuervos y otras aves que pasan de vez en cuando, y la luz de la luna a través de las nubes. Hay poca luz natural gracias a los árboles, así que cumplo la función de ser una linterna humana alumbrando con una llama en la palma de mi mano.

Nos detendremos a descansar en un rato, cuando lleguemos al final del bosque, armando una carpa rudimentaria con los pocos implementos que trajimos. Viajamos ligero, porque entre el reno y los caballos no podíamos transportar tantas cosas. Sitron es fuerte, mas lo necesito en su mejor forma si queremos llegar a tiempo, y para eso necesita no estar sobrecargado. Podríamos haber usado un trineo, pero no iríamos tan rápido y sería fácil que le sucediera algo y nos quedáramos varados en medio de terrenos por los que nadie transita.

Serán cerca de las diez de la noche cuando nos detenemos. Ahora viene la parte incómoda: dormir los tres en una misma carpa. El grandote ha estado ignorándome todo el viaje, cosa que se agradece y espero que siga así esta noche. El problema no es tanto él, sino Elsa. La última vez que dormimos juntos fue hace varias semanas, y de una manera que oscilaba entre lo inocente y lo que habría terminado con nuestros cuerpos desnudos enredándose entre las sábanas. Demonios, _¿cómo se supone que duerma junto a ella sin tocarla?_

Es lo que más quería y que ahora está prohibido. Diablos, si antes la deseaba, ahora acaba de empeorar. Saber que está tan cerca y no poder tocarla. Pensar en su cuerpo, en lo fría que está y que yo podría calentarla con una facilidad impresionante. Como solía hacerlo antes de que todo este asunto del regreso de su hermana pasara. Y nunca llegamos a hacer el amor. Me arrepiento profundamente de eso. No lo haría más sencillo, pero sí tendría el recuerdo de cómo se siente estar con ella. De cubrir de besos su piel, de tomar puñados de cabello claro, acariciarla como nadie… ¿por qué sigo alimentando este tipo de pensamientos? _Ah, verdad, porque soy un imbécil masoquista que todavía no la supera_.

Con lo que queda de mi incipiente fuerza de voluntad, evito mirarla cuando se quita algunas prendas de ropa antes de usar la capa como manta. Hay medio metro de distancia entre nosotros… sería tan sencillo cerrarlo… y tan suicida. No, no debo. Tengo que dejarla en paz. Tengo que dejar de verla dormir, tan calmada, tan hermosa… es realmente preciosa sin ese ceño fruncido por las preocupaciones. La he descrito tantas veces, intenté dibujarla también en varias ocasiones, pero nunca queda como quiero, los ojos del dibujo jamás serán lo suficientemente celestes, su piel nunca será tan delicada y luminosa, sus labios no tienen la forma exacta… es lo último en lo que pienso antes de dormir.

* * *

Es el segundo día cabalgando, ya estamos mucho más cerca. Quedarán uno o dos kilómetros más antes del valle, y el paisaje de Arendelle cambió radicalmente. No hay nieve en un radio de cientos de metros, el cielo está totalmente despejado, se observan un millar de estrellas y el clima es cálido como en una noche de verano. Es como un microclima que milagrosamente escapó al invierno de Elsa. Es fascinante, hemos visto una manada de renos, de menos tamaño que el del gigantón, eran como mínimo unos veinte. Y a lo lejos se observa la aurora boreal. Nunca antes la había visto, dado que la última vez que estuve cerca de esta zona, la nevazón impedía ver más allá de diez metros hacia delante.

Es increíble poder estar aquí, con las luces del norte haciéndose cada vez más grandes, iluminando de verde el paisaje del estrecho montañoso. Parecen olas de colores en el firmamento, moviéndose en un vaivén incesante, son como un punto medio entre la danza del fuego y la de la marea. Todo parece cobrar vida en este lugar, entre las criaturas salvajes, la aurora que brilla sobre las rocas de las montañas, la vegetación meneada por el viento tibio y húmedo.

Pasamos por un camino escarpado, probablemente era un río pedregoso que al secarse dejó este paso abierto por entremedio de las prominencias rocosas que de otro modo no podríamos atravesar. El reno y Sitron andan con facilidad, a diferencia de la yegua que Elsa monta, la cual apenas puede mantener el ritmo.

—Podrías dejarla acá por mientras, no le sucederá nada si amarras su brida a un árbol—le sugiero luego de unos minutos.

—Está bien, ella puede—me responde.

—Recuerda que todo lo que avanzamos, tendremos que recorrer de vuelta. No se recuperará tan fácil.

— ¿Y cómo esperas seguir con un caballo menos?

—Sube conmigo o con el gigantón.

— ¡Oye! — _hablando del sasquatch…_

—Ya quisieras que subiera contigo.

—Si quisiera toquetearte, lo hubiera hecho mientras dormías.

—Cerdo.

—Déjala en paz—gruñe el gigantón.

— ¿Le he hecho algo?

—Lo pensaste.

—Como tú con su hermana. Quién sabe qué habrán hecho ustedes dos antes de ir al palacio.

—Eso no es problema tuyo.

—Esto tampoco es asunto tuyo.

—Elsa es la reina y además es familia de mi prometida, eso te deja fuera del caso.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no puedo pensar en ella por eso?

—No, no puedes. Después de lo que le hiciste deberías dar gracias porque te sigue tratando decente.

—Créeme, la prefería cuando no era decente.

—Eso es todo—se baja del reno y me agarra del cuello de la capa.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! — _imbécil, podría matarlo con sólo pensar en subir mi temperatura corporal._

— ¡Deténganse ahora mismo! —grita Elsa—Kristoff, bájalo ya. Y tú, compórtate como persona civilizada y no como un animal en celo.

—Si sabes como soy, ¿para qué me provocas?

— ¿Provocarte? Sólo dormí contigo porque no había otra opción.

—Lo que calme tu consciencia, _mi reina_.

—Subiré con Kristoff.

—Como quieras— _maldito sasquatch con suerte. Qué ganas de tenerla cabalgando conmigo, aferrada a mí._

* * *

Luego de una hora, finalmente llegamos al valle que buscábamos. Es un lugar no más grande que el castillo de Arendelle, cercado por las montañas, con géiseres humeantes en el suelo y una gruesa capa de musgo cubriendo gran parte de las rocas. Hay runas talladas por todo el lugar, en formas concéntricas que contienen un tipo de cristales en el centro. Me acerco a una para examinarla de más cerca y ver si puedo traducir algunos escritos. En cuanto toco una de las gemas, ésta se ilumina de color anaranjado y comienza a irradiar calor. Es fascinante, como si absorbiera una pequeña chispa de mi poder con el tacto.

—Hola, chicos—el gigantón se baja del reno para hablarle a las rocas. _Perfecto, lo que faltaba para completar esta espiral de sucesos extraños_ —. Creí que no los vería en un tiempo, pero ya me tienen de vuelta.

—Sólo para aclarar las cosas, son rocas, ¿verdad? —le pregunto a Elsa, mitad burla y mitad curiosidad.

—Algo así. Recuerdo que de niña los vi rodar de todos lados y convertirse en trolls.

—Absolutamente normal.

—Tan normal como nosotros.

De pronto las rocas vibran y ruedan hasta llegar al centro del valle, al círculo central donde estamos. Tal como ella dijo, se desarman como armadillos y toman una forma antropomórfica desfigurada, bajos como enanos, pero más robustos, cuyas narices y orejas son demasiado grandes para esos rostros rechonchos. Tienen pasto y musgos por ropa y collares de cristales brillantes. De todas las cosas extraordinarias que he visto en la vida, esta se encuentra entre mi top de primeras cinco. Quizás top tres.

Hay uno más grande que los demás, de aspecto anciano, con una melena de pastos similar a la de un león, cubierto por un manto de musgo y un collar con cientos de cristales amarillos colgando de él. Asumo por el porte y su postura que él es el líder del grupo.

— ¿Dónde está Anna? Creí que le gustabas—le dice a Kristoff una mujer-troll, en un tono entre decepción y reprimenda.

—Ella está en el palacio, donde pertenece. Y no, no la espanté.

—Todavía—acoto yo.

—No me ayudes—responde el sasquatch.

—Vinimos por un asunto más importante—dice Elsa con su voz autoritaria.

— ¡Es la reina! —exclaman en conjunto los trolls.

—Has regresado después de tantos años, Elsa. ¿Qué te trae de vuelta? —pregunta el anciano jefe.

—Supongo que ya saben lo que sucedió con mi poder, que creció hasta que ya no lo pude controlar y congelé a mi reino entero.

—Es lo que escuchamos. Pero, ¿qué te trajo hasta aquí? Ya no eres la misma niña aterrada de su poder, puedes manejarlo mejor que eso.

—Puedo, pero no sé cómo deshacer mi hechizo.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Buscas cómo deshacer tu magia?

—Así es.

— ¿Y por qué traes a otro con poderes contigo?

— ¿Cómo…?—comienzo a tartamudear una pregunta.

—Sentimos tu magia y el de ella apenas entraron en el valle. Poderes así de fuertes no pasan desapercibidos. Está en su esencia, y nosotros, como guardianes de la naturaleza, podemos sentirlos.

—Entonces han sentido poderes como los nuestros antes—concluyo.

—Ven aquí, hijo—me acerco, sin saber muy bien por qué. La criatura toma mis manos entre las suyas—. ¿Son de nacimiento?

—Los tengo desde que puedo recordar.

—Y son casi tan fuertes como los de Elsa, sin duda, puede que hasta sean equiparables—toma uno de sus cristales y lo coloca sobre la palma de mis manos, hasta que adquiere el mismo tono anaranjado incandescente que el otro—. Tú sí los controlas, puedo verlo con claridad.

— ¿Y por qué Elsa no puede? —pregunta Kristoff.

—Son muy parecidos, mas no iguales. Funcionan de manera distinta. Él nunca le ha temido a su poder, la única forma de que pierda el control es por su temperamento. Elsa, en cambio, el miedo es su punto débil, y no puede suprimir su magia por voluntad propia.

— ¿Y qué hago entonces? —pregunta ella, aterrada. _Es lo peor que podían hacerle, confirmar que no es capaz de tomar control de su poder._

—Son tus emociones la clave para deshacer tu hechizo.

—Ya lo intenté, tantas veces—se escucha abatida.

—Vengan conmigo, hay algo que deben saber.

Se abre paso entre los trolls y hace una señal para que le sigamos. Elsa va junto a él, yo les sigo a unos cuantos metros. Siento la mirada de cientos de ojos diminutos sobre mí, atentos a cada movimiento. La sensación persiste hasta que nos perdemos de vista, el silencio se rompe y se escucha el murmullo de las conversaciones simultáneas que interrumpen la tranquilidad de la noche. Aunque es un poco molesto en un principio, no tardamos en llegar a un punto en el que se hacen imperceptibles y dejan de ser una distracción.

Subimos por los escalones de piedra hasta llegar a una cueva. Estamos bastante alto, una caída desde este lugar sería letal. Intento no entretener mi mente con esos pensamientos. Me concentro en lo que tenemos en frente, y en lo oscura que está por dentro.

—Asumo que están esperando que sea su linterna humana.

—No es necesario, hijo. Sólo toca las paredes.

Hago lo que me dice, dando una pequeña descarga que hace que las rocas se iluminen, los cristales alumbran rojizos y las runas del interior adquieren un resplandor ambarino. Ya no hace falta que malgaste mi magia cumpliendo el papel de antorcha.

— ¿Por qué nos trajo hasta aquí? —pregunta Elsa.

—Es algo que deben saberlo ustedes, y prefiero que decidan por sí mismos qué hacer sin ninguna otra influencia, hija.

—Y los acertijos continúan—digo—. ¿Por qué nadie puede decirnos directamente qué demonios pasa?

—Paciencia, Hans— _¿cómo diablos sabe mi nombre?_

—Creo que ya hemos esperado más que suficiente.

—Hans, deja que hable—dice Elsa, tocando suavemente mi brazo.

—Es importante para ambos. Que exista un humano capaz de controlar las fuerzas naturales es algo raro, pero que coexistan dos y se conozcan es extraordinariamente difícil. Y pese a todos los obstáculos, helos aquí.

—Nos dimos cuenta—digo.

—Tan extraordinario que solamente ha pasado una vez antes que ustedes.

—Se refiere a…—habla Elsa.

—Creo que a estas alturas ya saben de quienes hablo. La Reina de las Nieves, Krasimira, y el Príncipe del Fuego, Nasser. Eran como ustedes dos en cierta forma, mas su crueldad no tenía límites. No quedaba nada humano en sus almas, nada de amor ni de compasión, sólo el odio que los mantuvo firmes por décadas, buscándose el uno al otro para destruirse, creyendo que sólo podía existir uno a la vez.

— ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

—Dímelo tú, Hans. Has tenido la oportunidad de acabar con tu enemiga natural, y ella la de acabar contigo, pero ambos siguen en pie.

—No somos como ellos—dice Elsa.

—Me alegra que decidieran no serlo. Sólo hay una forma de acabar con tu hechizo, lo dejaré a elección tuya, hija.

—¿Y cuál es?

—No es algo que yo pueda compartir contigo, hijo. Ella decidirá si quiere que lo sepas también.

Se acerca a Elsa y ella se arrodilla para poder hablar en voz baja con el troll. Él le susurra al oído mientras ella escucha atentamente. Son los minutos más largos de la vida. Momentos más tarde, veo la expresión sorprendida, seguida de algo inexplicable con palabras, que naturalmente intuyo, no es una buena noticia. Debe ser realmente difícil de conseguir, ya sea porque requiere de sacrificio o de algún otro método que compromete su integridad.

—La desición es tuya.

— ¿Y qué pasará? ¿Puede deshacer su hechizo, cierto?

—Claro que puede. Sin embargo, será duro para ella sea el camino que tome.

— ¿Qué tanto?

—No puedo saberlo, sólo ella lo sabrá.

No suena bien, en absoluto. Y Elsa tiene la mirada en blanco, como si acabara de dispararle a alguien. En el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzan, sus ojos parecen clavarse en los míos, en un intento por comunicar un mensaje que no logro descifrar.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunto.

—Me temo que no. Debo contarles primero la historia de los otros dos. Al menos lo que supe de ellos. Lamento no poder responder todas sus preguntas, lo que sé de ellos el limitado, su paso por el valle fue breve, enhorabuena.

—Asumo que ninguno estaba domesticado—infiero.

—No, no lo estaban. Ustedes son una sombra débil de su carácter. A Krasimira nunca le importó deshacer sus hechizos, asesinó a miles de criaturas y destruyó aldeas completas en su paso. Los humanos lo recuerdan como la peor tormenta del norte, borramos el recuerdo de ella de sus memorias, por eso no podrán encontrar a nadie que sepa más de ella.

—Suena como una maldita.

—Su corazón estaba lleno de odio y resentimiento, nada le importaba. Era salvaje cuando la encontramos. Se quedó con nosotros por meses, aprendió a usar los cristales y la magia de mi gente. Y con ello, decidió arrasar con lo que quedaba en su camino. Fue la primera gran devastación del valle. Trató de congelar la tierra volcánica que mantiene con vida al lugar. La detuvimos a tiempo, tomó mucha energía expulsarla, mas no fue imposible.

— ¿Entonces, en teoría, también son capaces de detener a Elsa?

—No, sólo podríamos sacarla del círculo y mantenerla allí afuera. Es muy fuerte para nuestra magia, no podríamos detenerla más allá de nuestro dominio.

— ¿Y cómo hicieron para que la otra bruja se fuera?

—Una vez que obtuvo lo que quería, dejamos de interesarle. Lo último que supimos de ella es que se había asentado en el norte del mundo, que construyó una fortaleza y planeaba expandir su dominio.

—Y murió antes de lograrlo.

—Así es. El príncipe Nasser la derrotó, según dicen algunos…

—No me siento bien—dice Elsa con apenas un hilillo de voz.

—Descansa hija, sal y siéntate un momento—habla el anciano—. El príncipe Hans y yo debemos seguir hablando un poco más.

Ella asiente y se retira lentamente, envolviéndose con la capa de piel. _Desearía poder acompañarla, tenerla en mis brazos y asegurarle que todo estará bien_.

—Ahora, de seguro querrás saber acerca de Nasser.

—De un supuesto hechicero de fuego cuyo nombre curiosamente tampoco es mencionado en los libros, podría decirse que sí.

—Su recuerdo también fue eliminado de la memoria de los hombres. No deben saber que existen criaturas como ustedes, o como mi pueblo. Tratarán de acabar con nosotros, odian lo que no conocen, creen que deben aniquilarlo para estar fuera de peligro.

— ¿Y no es así? Es la magia la que causó este invierno y de esa bruja Kasira.

—Krasimira. Joven príncipe, estás lleno de ideas mundanas, creciste creyendo que tu poder era destructivo. Pero aprendiste a crear en el camino. Tienes la facultad de traer luz al mundo, no sólo reducirlo a cenizas. Sabes bien que son nuestras elecciones las que definen si somos o no un peligro para quienes nos rodean.

—No es tan sencillo. Ya vez que Elsa y yo somos epicentros del desastre.

—Ambos están asustados, de muchas cosas. Incluyendo la que es clave para poder vivir en paz con sus dones. Son jóvenes, tienen muchos años por delante, tantos como un troll si así se lo proponen. Sólo lo lograrán si aceptan su magia, como ya lo hiciste, pero Elsa todavía tiene que terminar su tarea. Los dos pueden fundar un estado de paz para el reino, o matarse entre ustedes, como lo intentaron Krasimira y Nasser hace siglos.

—Hablas como si fuésemos un paquete.

— ¿Acaso no lo son? Hijo, ¿no crees que son muchos indicios para que sea algo incidental que los dos se conozcan?

—Pues…

—Sus poderes son los dos opuestos de la naturaleza, igual que sus personalidades. Mas se combinan a la perfección. Su edad es cercana, sus tierras natales también, ambos nacieron de sangre noble y han tenido una vida dura desde niños.

—Muchos nobles la tienen.

—Pero no muchos tienen sus habilidades especiales. Ni una conexión particular. Tu vida y la de ella han estado entrelazadas desde el instante en que se conocieron, la noche de su coronación.

— ¿Cómo sabes si nos conocimos esa noche?

—Ya se los dije, dones tan fuertes como los suyos no pasan desapercibidos. Toda la tierra cobró vida en el valle en ese momento. Cada cristal, cada planta, incluso el cielo, la naturaleza entera despertó con ustedes. Volvieron a unir lo que se separó en el inicio de los tiempos.

—Se oye bastante profético, casi me conmueve.

—Ahora te burlas, en el futuro no lo harás. En especial sabiendo que aquella que amas es el único poder capaz de destruirte.

—Eso no es -

—No tienes motivos para negarlo estando aquí, ella no te escucha. Podrás ocultarlo bien ante los ojos de los demás. Sin embargo, yo soy más viejo, sé reconocer a un hombre enamorado en cuanto lo veo, aún sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

— ¿Por qué no? El amor es intenso, hermoso, y en tu caso, te ha moderado bastante. Solías ser una pésima persona antes de conocerla. No seas necio, una mujer como ella no la encuentras en cualquier lugar.

—Es cierto, es la única… pero ¿de qué sirve que lo sepa? Nunca me perdonará por lo que hice. He cometido tantos errores en el pasado… no puedo pedirle que ignore mi historial de infamias.

—No lo olvidará, pero sí te perdonará. El vínculo que comparten es poderoso, sus futuros están entrelazados, tarde o temprano lo hará.

—No podría aceptarlo. Hubo un tiempo en que la habría asesinado a sangre fría sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Y ahora?

—No soy capaz de hacerle daño. No lo resistiría. Por eso debo alejarme de ella antes que sea tarde.

—Pueden luchar todo lo que quieran, mas el destino los quiere juntos, no importa cómo. Son el final de sus caminos.

—No creo en eso del destino.

— ¿No? Entonces sólo cree que se necesitan mutuamente. Ella es una voz de razón y de bondad para ti, no puedes darle la espalda a quien te sacó de ese lugar oscuro en el que estabas. Y ella necesita a su protector, su compañero al enfrentar la soledad y las adversidades, incluyendo sus demonios internos.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga?

—Eso no lo decido yo, sino ustedes dos. Son sus acciones las que cambian el curso de sus vidas, no puedo interferir en eso.

—Genial, otra oportunidad para joderla.

—Sólo te aconsejo que hagas lo que creas correcto, no por mí ni por otros, sino porque es lo que tú crees que debes hacer.

—De todos modos no soy bueno siguiendo órdenes.

—Ahora, ve con ella. Te necesita más que a nadie.

—Ella no quiere verme.

—Eso es lo que cree, pero en el fondo te necesita tanto como tú a ella. Comienza por disculparte.

—Jamás aceptará una disculpa, considerando todo lo que le hice a ella y a su familia.

—Eso no lo sabes. Y no hablo de palabras, hablo de acciones. Demuéstrale que no todo está perdido.

Suena sencillo, hacerlo es lo difícil. Sé que no me arrepiento de lo que quería lograr como motivo ulterior, pero sí de la manera en que lo hice. La princesa Anna no estaba contemplada en mis planes, sólo apareció e intenté infructuosamente sortear ese obstáculo. Tomé una serie de malas elecciones, hasta que colapsó el entramado de mentiras y manipulación con el regreso de Anna. Lastimé a la mujer que amo en el proceso, por tratar, como estúpido, de controlarla, tenerla bajo mis garras como una muñequita de porcelana china, o un trofeo de caza de valor inestimable. Nunca imaginé el giro que podrían dar las cosas. Cómo fue que todo cambió, para ambos, para todo el reino inclusive.

¿O es que esto se suponía que pasara? No, es imposible. No existe algo así como el destino, no hay nada escrito de antemano. Ni siquiera estoy completamente seguro de que exista un Dios que controle todo eso. Es lo que hacemos nosotros, con como actuamos, con las personas que nos relacionamos, lo que realmente define nuestro futuro. El azar y nuestro accionar, son lo que moldea nuestras vidas. Casi logro convencerme a mí mismo. Si no fuera por la casi inexistente probabilidad de que Elsa se cruzara en mi camino. ¿Cómo iba a saber que sería mi contraparte femenina, en carácter y en poder? ¿Cómo iba a saber que seríamos compatibles? ¿Cómo iba a saber que terminaría enamorándome de ella?

Camino absorto en mis pensamientos, hasta llegar a la salida de la cueva, donde Elsa se encuentra sentada mirando al horizonte, distraída con su propia mente que debe estar corriendo a miles de kilómetros por hora. Me siento junto a ella, a una distancia prudente, sin tomar contacto en ningún momento. Sólo nos quedamos así, coexistiendo sin perturbar la calma aparente.

Digo aparente, porque lo más probable es que esté batallando en su interior sin dar una señal de ello más que su expresión vacía. Igual que yo. Pienso en todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Pienso en cómo diablos pasó todo esto, en la vida extraordinaria que llevamos, y en la cuestión que no deja de preocuparme: el anciano dijo, en más de una ocasión, que somos los opuestos exactos, y que ella sería mi enemiga natural. Supongo que siempre lo ha sido, más no puedo imaginarme a mí mismo intentando aniquilarla. Tengo una daga colgando de mi cinturón, sería tan sencillo tomarla y cortar su garganta con ella, o incinerarla viva con solo pensarlo. Sin embargo, no puedo. No lo haré. El Hans del pasado o habría hecho sin dudarlo, pero ya no está aquí. Yo sí.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hola, hola! apuesto a que no esperaban que volviera tan luego (yo tampoco)

La verdad es que fue una combinación de tiempo libre, atacazo de creatividad y el que la mayor parte de lo que sigue del fic ya está planeado, es cosa de llegar y escribir.

Aprovecho de mandarles un saludin a la gente que lee desde México, siento mucho lo que sucedió y espero que con esta historia puedan distraerse un momento.

En fin, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, recuerden marcar como favorite, seguir la historia y dejar un Review c:


	27. ¿Qué es amor?

**¿Qué es amor?**

No sé qué pensar. Necesito aire. Como si el aire fuese a darme respuestas. Es inútil, obtengo una respuesta y más preguntas a cambio. Y con ellas, más problemas de los que ya tenía. No es que me arrepienta, en absoluto, considerando que venir al valle de los trolls fue una buena idea. Ahora sé cómo acabar con mi hechizo y devolver el reino a la normalidad. Al menos en teoría. Porque es términos prácticos no tengo la más mínima idea.

El abuelo Pabbie aclaró algunas de mis dudas, pero me dejó la cabeza dando vueltas, igual que la primera vez que lo vi. Me pregunto por qué no me dijo hace trece años que podía deshacer mis hechizos. No importa, nada habría cambiado, de todos modos mi padre me habría forzado a ocultar mi magia, y siendo una niña no habría comprendido en absoluto lo que tengo que hacer. Ni siquiera a mis veintiún años lo logro entender por completo.

Un acto de amor verdadero. ¿Cómo espera que lo haga? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, en primer lugar? Amor. Parece una respuesta obvia, ahora que la tengo en frente. Es sólo que… ya casi no me queda nadie a quien amar. Mi pequeña y retorcida familia, los amo, pero hasta ahora no he conseguido nada con ello. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Enmendé mi relación con Anna, en la medida que fue posible y ahora somos más cercanas que nunca, pero al parecer eso no basta. Tengo a Olaf, que es lo más cercano a un hijo, el único hijo que llegaré a tener, y todavía no es suficiente. A Gerda y a Kai también les quiero, prácticamente me criaron, mas tampoco son la respuesta.

Y no estoy segura de mi última alternativa… Hans… es el primero y el único, lo quiero, más que cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido o pudiese conocer, pero ¿amor? Suena definitivo, inamovible, y aterrador. ¿Realmente lo amo? Hace semanas estaba dispuesta a pasar mi vida junto a él, y habría feliz, aunque eso no significa necesariamente que sea amor verdadero. Pero esos eran otros tiempos, cuando vivía inmersa en una realidad ficticia, tragándome cada una de sus mentiras.

Además, me ha lastimado tanto… de solo pensarlo vuelve a dolerme y siento esa extraña desesperación, ese malestar en la boca de mi estómago, esa falta de aire repentina… no, no es una buena idea. Ya sufrí mucho por él. Basta, tengo que dejar de pensar en él… pero no puedo. No es algo que pueda controlar. Todo me lo recuerda, desde las brasas de la chimenea hasta el olor del vino dulce que solíamos beber juntos en las noches más frías. No es justo, dejé que se inmiscuyera en mi vida sin querer, y ahora no puedo sacarlo a fuerza de voluntad.

Es sólo que… no se me ocurren más opciones. El abuelo Pabbie dijo que estamos conectados. No obstante, eso tampoco significa que sea amor. Sólo que nuestras vidas están irremediablemente condenadas a permanecer atadas. Somos el fin del camino para el otro, ya sea para bien o para mal, consumidos de una forma u otra. Tenemos la capacidad de aniquilarnos mutuamente. Es lógico, dado que somos dos polos opuestos con un gran poder destructivo. Hacernos daño es una de nuestras especialidades, incluso si no es intencional.

Y lo que más me preocupa es la naturaleza de este 'acto de amor verdadero'. El abuelo Pabbie dijo que debe ser algo más grande, pues a estas alturas el alcance de mi invierno es tremendo. Un gran poder requiere de un gran acto de amor para romperse. Mencionó que esto tomaría parte de mí y me cambiaría de forma permanente, que sería un sacrificio de mi parte. Pero que no lo tomara como una carga, pues los hombres suelen considerar la palabra 'sacrificio' como una pérdida, como algo doloroso que arrebata lo que más queremos, y no tiene por qué ser así. Al contrario, no se trata de renunciar a lo que no podemos vivir sin, sino de una victoria de la voluntad, de expresar la libertad de elegir arriesgarse por quienes amamos.

Me recuerda a los años que pasé encerrada en mi habitación, pensando en que así protegería a los demás de mi poder. Podría considerarse sacrificio, uno muy duro de realizar y que se llevó mi niñez y adolescencia completas. Entiendo perfectamente porqué los humanos le temen tanto a esa palabra. También me aterra pensar lo que significará esta vez. No sé si esté preparada para lo que sea que tendré que soportar.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Es un tema demasiado delicado como para tomar una decisión en el poco tiempo que queda. Y las respuestas no son lo suficientemente claras. Lo sé, no puedo pedir que me digan exactamente que debería hacer, pero sí quisiera tener al menos una idea de a qué voy a enfrentarme.

Y una vez que la tenga, ¿qué sigue? Ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor. No en realidad, ¿cómo podría saberlo? Tengo tan poca experiencia, y casi ninguna relación en buenos términos con el grupo reducido de personas que amo. Sé que por amor se hacen muchas cosas, y que es fácil confundirle con otras emociones. Clasificarlo como una simple emoción sería simplemente desconocer la magnitud que puede llegar a tener. Sé que es esencial para la vida, y que es lo que nos hace humanos. Sé que tiene miles de maneras de manifestarse, y que es, muchas veces, contradictorio y extremadamente confuso. Sé que nubla por completo la mente, no se atiene a razones lógicas.

He leído tanto sobre esto. No como parte de mi formación como gobernante, sino porque realmente me interesa. Dentro de mi aislamiento, esperaba que fuera algún día un alivio para la soledad. La sola idea es hermosa, poder compartirlo en sus diferentes formas, incluyendo la más obvia… en el fondo, también estaba esperando conocer a una persona que pudiera hacer florecer ese sentimiento en mi corazón marchito y helado. Quería, por imposible que sea para alguien como yo, vivirlo al menos una vez.

Como heredera al trono, me educaron de modo que tuviese presente siempre el hecho de que sería desposada a algún rey o príncipe cuyo reino pudiera ser un aporte para el mío, como un tratado comercial más que como la unión de dos existencias diferentes… si es que lograban encontrar un noble dispuesto a tomarme por esposa. Sabiendo lo improbable que sería para mí encontrar ese tipo de amor, resulta irónico que todavía lo deseara. Quería probarlo, una pequeña muestra de aquello de cual se ha escrito por siglos, de lo que ha motivado a artistas de todas las áreas, de lo que puede llegar a causar grandes conflictos por una sola persona.

Y por un momento creí que lo tuve. Por unos cuantos meses, fue más de lo que me había atrevido a soñar. La forma en que su sonrisa podía calmar la tormenta en mi interior, lo rápido que latía mi corazón cuando me rodeaba con sus brazos, incluso cuando me sacaba de quicio, con esa manera casi infantil que tenía de comportarse cuando estábamos los dos solos… por un instante breve, pero dulce e intenso, fue todo lo que quería. ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? ¿Realmente estaba tan desesperada por afecto, que caí casi con igual facilidad que Anna? Y lo que es peor, me dejé engañar por el mismo hombre, creyendo que podría ser amor.

Lo extraño es que nunca antes me lo había planteado. Sí, sabía que él era importante para mí. Que todavía lo es, por más que intente olvidarlo. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo después de todo lo que vivimos juntos? Podrán pasar años y sus ojos verdes seguirán impresos en mi memoria. No es posible separarse completamente de otra persona y pretender que dejó de ser importante.

Hablando de Hans, luego de lo que podrían haber sido horas o tan solo unos minutos, sale de la cueva y se sienta junto a mí. No intenta hacer contacto físico ni visual, se queda mirando algún punto en el infinito cielo nocturno. Conociéndolo, también está ocupado con sus propios demonios internos. Lo observo en silencio. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, como hace cada vez que algo realmente le preocupa. Me pregunto qué será lo que le dijo Gran Pabbie. Si los trolls saben acerca de mi magia, no veo por qué no habrían de saber acerca de la de Hans. Pasan minutos eternos que aprovecho para armarme de valor y preguntarle.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Mmm… ¿disculpa? —pareciera que se había encerrado en una burbuja de sus propios pensamientos, la que acaba de reventarse—. ¿Qué decías?

—Preguntaba qué te dijo, si es que quieres contármelo.

—Sólo si estás dispuesta a escucharme.

—Si no quisiera, no preguntaría.

—Bien… supongo que también te habló de que estamos jodidamente condenados a permanecer juntos.

—Sí.

—Básicamente habló de los otros dos idiotas que pasaron por lo mismo. Supongo que valió la pena llegar hasta acá, por lo menos sé lo que pasó con Nasser y por qué no había escuchado de él hasta ahora.

—Y pensar que no me creíste…

—Si no te creyera, no estaríamos aquí.

— ¿Sólo eso te dijo?

—Sí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué harás ahora?

—No tengo la menor idea. Me dijo la forma de deshacer mi hechizo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—No es algo que esté en tu poder cambiar,

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Créeme, lo sé. Es muy personal, no puedes ayudarme con esto.

—Podría si me dijeras.

—No, no puedes— _¿cómo podría alguien como él saber lo que es un acto de amor de verdad? Es pedir una lluvia a mitad del desierto, su corazón está demasiado marchito como para saber lo que es el amor._

—Sólo quiero ayudarte. Fue lo primero que te prometí.

—No tienes por qué seguir con esto. Vete ya, no hay nada más que puedas hacer.

—Quiero quedarme.

—No es necesario.

—No te voy a dejar ahora.

—Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Lo sé, pero no significa que tengas que hacerlo todo tú sola.

—No estaré sola, tengo a mi familia.

— ¿Realmente la tienes? No niego que los ames ni que ellos te amen a ti, pero no es lo mismo. Tu hermana tendrá su propia familia con el gigantón, y en el momento que la tengan, todo va a cambiar. Además, acéptalo, lo quieras o no estamos condenados a permanecer juntos.

—Lo odio. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

— ¿Y tú crees que yo elegí esto?

—Por supuesto, de tener elección te habrías ido hace mucho.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo es. ¿Por qué otra razón te quedarías? Jamás serás mi consorte, mucho menos rey, no hay nada aquí para ti.

—Sí lo hay.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu. Tú eres la razón de que me quede.

—No tienes que seguir fingiendo. Prefiero que seas un cerdo honesto que un hombre encantadoramente mentiroso.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, no tengo que seguir con ese acto. No te estoy mintiendo.

—No te creo en absoluto.

—Lo sé, no espero que lo hagas después de lo que hice.

—Entonces no gastes palabras demás.

—No están demás, lo digo en serio. Me importas demasiado, no podría dejarte aunque quisiera.

—Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento.

—Prefiero aplazar ese momento todo lo humanamente posible, y más.

—Será más doloroso, y estoy harta de que me lastimes.

—Lo lamento tanto, daría lo que fuera por volver en el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien contigo.

—Es muy tarde para nosotros.

—No, todavía creo que queda algo que rescatar.

—Eso soñar muy alto.

—Tengo que creerlo, de lo contrario no podría seguir adelante pensando que lo nuestro acabó de manera definitiva.

—Porque acabó de manera definitiva. Ya no queda nada.

Por primera vez veo humedecerse con dolor genuino sus ojos verdes. Al menos eso creo, nadie es tan buen actor, ni siquiera él. Tal vez fui demasiado lejos… no, no puedo cometer el error de creerle nuevamente. Sin embargo, esa mirada se siente como una puñalada en el pecho. Quiero ser dura y fría, pero verle así me destroza por dentro y rompe cualquier barrera que intente poner entre nosotros.

—N-no hagas esto…—le ruego con la voz quebrada.

—No puedo evitarlo. No soy tan fuerte como para alejarme de ti, ni tan cobarde como para guardar silencio.

—Si te importo tanto como dices, me dejarás ir.

— ¿Realmente quieres eso? No me respondas ahora, quiero que lo pienses y en cuanto tengas una respuesta, aceptaré lo que sea que decidas.

—Ya te lo he dicho, varias veces.

—No me rindo tan fácil, dejaré de insistir cuando en verdad crea que es el fin.

—A veces eres tan obstinado.

—Y tú no sabes lo que quieres.

—Me sorprende que sabiendo todo lo que has hecho sigas insistiendo en seguir aquí conmigo.

—Y a mí me sorprende que seas tan ciega.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo esperas que te crea cuando lo único que hacer es hablar hermoso y luego apuñalarme por la espalda en cuanto bajo la guardia?

— ¡¿Y por qué sigues escuchándome?!

— ¡Porque soy idiota y porque no tengo opción!

—Claro que la tienes—exhala en gesto de derrota—. Al parecer existimos estando juntos, o acabamos con el vínculo matándonos entre los dos.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

— ¿No lo harías? Según recuerdo, tienes la sed de sangre y el odio suficiente para hacerlo. Casi matas a los hombres de Weselton en la montaña.

No quería que me lo recordase. Me perdí a mí misma en ese momento. Todo lo que veía estaba rodeado de una especie de neblina, ahora me parece el recuerdo vago de un sueño. Más bien pesadilla. Sólo podía confiar en mi instinto, que decía que si quería sobrevivir, esos hombres debían morir. Como una bestia, sin razón ni sentimientos. Y no quiero ser eso otra vez. No soy un monstruo. No mataría a un hombre, mucho menos a _este hombre_.

—No voy a matarte. Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Ni yo a ti. Si quisiera, lo habría hecho. He tenido tantas oportunidades, cuantas veces te sostuve en mis brazos, indefensa, confiando totalmente en que no te haría daño— _¿qué clase de forma retorcida de defenderse es esa? Decir que podría matarme… ¿está tratando de calmarme o de amenazarme?_

—Pero sí hiciste daño.

—Soy consciente de eso. Te debo una disculpa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, y lamentablemente también es lo único.

—Hablas tanto, eres encantador cuando lo haces, pero al mismo tiempo eres incapaz de cumplir con lo que prometes.

— ¿Alguna vez he faltado a alguna promesa que te hice? La única promesa que jamás podré cumplir es la de tomarte por esposa.

—Eso no prueba nada. Y ya deja de hablar de destruirnos mutuamente, me estás preocupando.

—Creo que es obvio que ya lo hicimos, en sentido figurado, claro.

— ¿Y qué esperas que hagamos?

— ¿Crees que tengo alguna idea? No sé qué hacer con mi vida, mucho menos lo que haremos nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros?

—Sí, nosotros. Elsa, hay cosas de las que no podemos escapar. Sólo terminaría en una tragedia como la del rey Edipo.

—Luchar contra el destino… no suena muy prometedor.

—No.

Permanecemos sentados sin decir una palabra. No hay mucho más que decir, pues sólo queda aceptar lo irrefutable. Lo peor es que no puedo evitar darle miles de vueltas a lo que dijo. Hasta pareciera que se preocupa por mí. Si no lo conociera tan bien, si pudiese confiar en él, tal vez le creería. Quisiera poder hacerlo… pero sólo me destrozará de nuevo, y no estoy segura de poder soportar otra traición, no esta vez. No importa lo mucho que desee estar con él, me hace daño y eso no va a cambiar. La gente no cambia, no realmente. Podrá manejar su sed de poder, mas nunca desaparecerá por completo. Podrá dejar de crear redes de mentiras, pero jamás será totalmente honesto. Me resigné hace un tiempo, y es esa resignación la que terminó de enterrar el débil brote de esperanza que tenía. Temo que la chica enamorada y llena de ilusión murió el día en que vi quién es Hans en realidad, con todas sus sombras.

 _Enamorada_. ¿Por qué sigo repitiendo esas palabras? Es inútil. No sé si lo amo. Un día lo quiero, al otro lo odio. Lo quiero lejos, pero en cuanto se marcha lo extraño como si se llevase con él una parte de mí. ¿Eso es amor? ¿Esa incertidumbre, ese dolor, ese amor que a veces llega a parecer odio? No lo sé. ¿Es amor, o sólo es el hecho de que es la primera vez que tengo una relación tan íntima con alguien? Me pregunto cómo es que los grandes autores escribían de amor con la certeza absoluta de ello.

Paris fue capaz de iniciar la Guerra de Troya por Helena, Marco Antonio llevó a Cleopatra a vivir con él en Alejandría, Beatriz envió a Virgilio para ayudase Dante a salir del Averno. Y yo sigo sin encontrar un acto de amor de verdad, o siquiera saber si hay alguien a quien ame de esa manera. ¿Por qué no puedo decidirme? No sé lo que quiero. Hay veces en que casi logro convencerme de que no lo necesito, de que estoy mejor sin él. Sin embargo, bastan unas palabras suyas para derrumbar todo avance que haya logrado.

Quiero confiar en Hans, en el fondo es lo que más quiero. Quiero volver a lo que teníamos, pero eso es imposible, jamás seremos los mismos de antes. Quisiera poder perdonarle todo lo que hizo, mas la herida que dejó sigue ardiendo, como un recordatorio de que debo ser más cauta. Fue tan sencillo dejarlo entrar en mi vida, y es tan duro sacarlo de ella. No es ese tipo de persona que va y viene como las estaciones del año. No, él se queda y deja una marca permanente cuando se marcha.

—Si sirve de algo, todavía estoy dispuesto a intentarlo—dice Hans, devolviéndome a la realidad.

—Eso sería apresurarnos más de lo que deberíamos.

—Lo digo porque en verdad lo intentaré, si estás dispuesta a darme la oportunidad, claro.

—Hans, no sigas, yo-

—No, tú escucha—me interrumpe—. Probablemente sea lo más egoísta que alguna vez te he pedido-

—Es suficiente-

—Sólo quiero decirlo una vez. Solo tienes que escucharme. Por favor, te lo suplico—toma mi rostro entre sus manos, como solía hacerlo cada vez que quería decirme algo importante. _Esto está mal, muy mal_. _No debería dejarlo hacer esto. Es la forma en la que sus ojos verdes me hipnotizan, no puedo moverme_ —. No sé cómo empezar… yo… ah, tenía un discurso excelente, te habría impresionado tanto…

—Hans-

—No, deja que termine. Quería decirte tantas cosas de la forma más poética posible, podría haber compuesto un soneto o interpretado una canción con el piano, pero jamás habrías ido. No es momento para eso. Esto se salió de control, terminamos aquí en este valle oculto en medio de la nada, no hay tiempo para muestras extravagantes.

—Hans-

—No, todavía no digas nada—coloca un dedo sobre mis labios. Me debato por un momento entre morderlo para que lo quite o dejarlo que hable. Elijo guardar silencio, por ahora—. Crees que sólo te usaba, y no te culpo por ello. He sido egoísta hasta un extremo que no sabía que llegaría, y lamento profundamente todo el dolor que te causé. No hay nada de lo que me arrepienta más. Te pediría que me perdonaras, pero sería pedir más de lo que merezco, y estaría menospreciando como te sientes al respecto.

—No… no sé qué decir.

—Entonces no digas nada. Sólo escucha— _no es la voz atractiva, suave y ronca que solía usar conmigo. Es más bien entrecortada pero fuerte, casi me atrevo a pensar que es sincera_ —. He tenido tiempo más que suficiente para reflexionar sobre lo que hice, y sobre nosotros. Usualmente no me arrepiento de mis acciones, aunque hay algunas excepciones, como esta. Me disculpo por haberte engañado… por haber intentado manipularte… por haberte causado tantos problemas… demonios, si hasta me arrepiento de haber intentado cortejar a tu hermana…

—Hans, deberías disculparte con Anna por eso, no conmigo.

—No dije que me disculpaba, dije que desearía no haberlo hecho. Hay diferencias.

—Y vuelves a ser el mismo idiota que antes.

—Lo siento, pero soy honesto o soy encantador, no ambas—exhala en gesto de exasperación—. No… no lo tomes como una burla, sólo intento arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

—Pues tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo.

—Lo sé. Tal vez sí debí practicar un poco antes de abrir la boca.

—No, por lo menos así puedo asegurarme de que no lo tenías inventado desde antes.

—Es una forma de verlo—hace una pausa, como tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Entre tanto, toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo sostiene por unos segundos , enredándolo en un pequeño rizo que se desarma apenas lo suelta—. A falta de una forma más elegante de contarte, sólo diré que te extraño más que a nadie y a nada en el mundo. Eras mi compañera, en todo sentido posible. Por razones que todavía no comprendo, me hiciste moderar mi carácter, lo creas o no. Eres mi opuesto y al mismo tiempo la persona con quien tengo más en común. Y no estoy listo para dejarte ir. Te necesito.

— ¿Por qué haces esto ahora? Después de todo lo que pasamos, ¿por qué esperaste tanto?

— ¿Me habrías escuchado antes? ¿Cuándo apareció tu hermana, o después de que te enteraras de la otra versión de la historia? —detesto admitirlo, a pesar de que es totalmente cierto—. No, no lo habrías hecho. Y aprovecho ahora porque es probable que sea la última oportunidad que tenga de estar a solas contigo, sin tener que acorralarte en el palacio esperando que no aparezcan los guardias.

—Era esto o una especie de secuestro.

—Más bien una confrontación directa. Siento ponerlo en esos términos, no lo haría de tener una alternativa. Y necesitaba hablar contigo. Ha estado carcomiéndome por dentro por semanas.

Sigo sin saber cómo reaccionar a todo lo que ha dicho. Necesito más tiempo para poder meditarlo. Me pregunto si Gran Pabbie estará escuchando, o si simplemente quería dejarnos solos un momento. ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás trolls? ¿Qué hará Kristoff? Es probable que estén todos ellos dormidos, es de madrugada, la aurora boreal dejó de brillar hace un buen rato. Es como si el mundo quisiera darnos este espacio tranquilo, sin interrupciones, para que hablemos.

—Y sigo sin decirte lo que quería.

—Sólo deja de pensarlo tanto. Es mejor si dejas que fluya.

—Es fácil decirlo porque no te imaginas lo que quiero decirte.

—De ti espero cualquier cosa. Es como un eterno baúl de sorpresas.

—Es sólo… ah… verás, al principio esperaba ser quien te enamorara, que confiaras totalmente en mí y te entregaras voluntariamente. Esperaba llegar a ser tu rey de esa forma. Quería que me vieras como tu persona, con quien podías contar para todo. No esperaba llegar a tener sentimientos por ti… De alguna manera se invirtieron nuestros roles. No te esforzaste en absoluto… sólo fuiste tú misma y eso fue suficiente para hacerme caer. Todavía intento descubrir qué fue lo que hiciste para arrasar con todas mis defensas… para mandar al diablo todos mis planes y estrategias…

Creo que sé hacia donde se dirige con esto, y espero con toda mi alma estar equivocada. Es lo último que necesitamos. Como si un vínculo del destino y una historia desastrosa no bastaran…

—Llegaste a ser realmente importante para mí. No espero que creas nada de esto, sólo te lo digo porque necesito que lo escuches al menos una vez. Después de que termine podrás mandarme al demonio—me dedica una sonrisa torcida que no llega a sus ojos—. Sé que no es más que un grito al vacío y que te pongo en una posición que no deberías tomar, pero tengo que decirlo. Me enamoré de ti.

—Hans-

—Estuve evitando esa palabra por tanto tiempo. No quería reconocerlo, porque significaría que perdí en este juego de tronos, perdí ante ti, que no lo estabas intentando. Dejé que te convirtieras en la única persona con la que no puedo ser egoísta, y es por eso que te dejaré ir. Pero si decides quedarte, haré todo lo que pueda por enmendar el daño. Juro serte leal, protegerte, cuidarte. Dame esta oportunidad, no te fallaré. Haré todo lo que pueda por ti, sin esperar nada a cambio. Ya es más que suficiente con el solo hecho de que estuvieras dispuesta a escucharme.

—No tienes que servirme.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer para pasar tiempo contigo. Si me lo permites. No hay razones para que hagas esto sola. Puedes compartir esa carga conmigo, ya estoy bastante dañado, no es ningún problema aceptar compartir tu tarea, sea la que sea.

* * *

 **A/N:** hola, hola! I'm back (al fin, el amo le ha dado a Dobby sus examenes aprobados, Dobby es un elfo libre). Aún queda bastante por ver de este fic, solo sean pacientes.

En fin, dejen comentarios, es importante saber qué piensan de la historia, y es muy interesante leer sus teorías acerca de lo que viene :3

Bye.


	28. Sobre cómo leer a tu oponente

**Sobre cómo leer a tu oponente**

* * *

 **A/N:** como ha pasado tanto tiempo desde mi última actualización, les recomiendo releer los dos capítulos anteriores antes, para una lectura más amena y fluida.

* * *

Pasaremos lo que queda de la noche en el valle. No hay mucho más que podamos hacer. Además, extrañaba el clima cálido y húmedo, me recuerda a las noches de verano en las Islas del Sur. No hay ni un rastro de nieve en varios cientos de metros y el cielo esta tan despejado que logro ver constelaciones que jamás han sido descritas por los astrónomos. Desde aquí se observa perfectamente la aurora boreal, que alumbró por una o dos horas antes de extinguirse. Me pregunto si podré manejarla, después de todo, es luz en la atmósfera.

Nos acomodamos alrededor de una fogata—obra mía, por supuesto— en un sector apartado, entremedio de dos picos montañosos. Solo somos Elsa, el gigantón, Gran Pabbie, otros cuatro trolls y yo. Nadie siente ánimo de dormir, así que nos quedamos escuchando historias. Es lo mejor para aliviar la tensión del ambiente sin dejar en segundo plano el motivo de nuestra visita.

—Fue hace cuatro siglos y cinco décadas que nació en las tierras del sudeste la bruja de hielo, Krasimira—comienza a narrar el anciano—. En una noche tormentosa, la peor nevazón que había azotado varios reinos del continente, cuando una mujer de la nobleza falleció mientras daba a luz a la primogénita de un gran Señor, un caballero que conquistó tierras lejanas en su juventud. La criatura tenía la piel y los cabellos tan blancos como la nieve recién caída, y los ojos azules cual témpano de hielo. Pero más allá de su belleza glacial, lo que sorprendió a su reino fue su habilidad para manejar el clima a su antojo.

Ella era el invierno mismo, una combinación de viento helado del norte y fortaleza del glaciar. Traía con ella sus nubes de tormenta, y congelaba a sus sirvientes cuando estos no la satisfacían. En el jardín de su estancia los coleccionaba como estatuas. Incluso su padre formó parte de las esculturas de hielo. Sin piedad ni remordimientos, su cuerpo mortal era solo la cáscara que ocultaba un corazón marchito, lleno de odio por el mundo.

Los hombres buscaron refugiarse de aquella creatura que consideraron un… cómo lo llaman… _demonio_ , como un castigo de sus dioses. Nosotros sabemos que en realidad nunca han existido tales fantasías. En realidad, se trataba de un espíritu natural encarnado en una mujer, un espíritu corrupto y malicioso, ansioso de liberar su magia y dominar a seres que creía inferiores, como los humanos y los animales.

Estuvo a punto de lograrlo. Mas su dominio era temporal, las tierras del sur son más cálidas, el invierno siempre acababa. Necesitaba un lugar donde el verano no fuese más que una leyenda, donde los rayos del sol apenas alumbrasen unas horas al día. Inició su viaje al norte del mundo, más allá de Arendelle, más allá de lo que los hombres llaman _civilización_. La siguieron algunos humanos convertidos en sus esclavos, a quienes ella les ofreció salvarlos de la muerte por congelamiento a cambio de sus… _servicios_ — _no me atrevo a preguntar qué clase de servicios serían, mi imaginación activa varía entre mercenarios y algo mucho más obsceno_ —.

Vagaron por cientos de asentamientos humanos, arrasando con todo a su paso. Fue un esfuerzo colosal es que debimos hacer los trolls para borrar de los recuerdos de la humanidad aquel trágico episodio. Ahora lo recuerdan como el invierno más crudo de su historia, sin saber la verdadera causa de su sufrimiento.

¿En qué estaba?... Ah, sí. Finalmente llegaron a Arendelle, que en ese momento contaba con la protección de mi gente. No sufrieron mayores daños. En ese momento gobernaba el rey John, hijo de Christian, Primero de su nombre, y Dorothea de Bradenburg. Recibió a la forastera por un breve período. Algunos creen que ella dejo su marca en la familia real, no como maldición, sino como una muestra de respeto y agradecimiento a quienes la acogieron cuando estaba en su forma más débil. Era de esperarse, pues el joven rey estaba soltero y una hermosa doncella del sur sería bien recibida.

Ese paso no duró mucho, y jamás sabremos con exactitud lo que sucedió entre ellos. Hay veces en que he llegado a pensar que ese encuentro podría ser la razón de su magia, reina Elsa.

— ¿Como un hechizo en mi familia? —pregunta ella.

—No es seguro. Y tardó mucho tiempo en presentarse, si ese fuera el caso.

—Entonces, teóricamente, ¿podemos transmitir nuestros poderes? — _nunca antes se me había ocurrido. Ni siquiera había pensado en tener descendencia con magia, mucho menos marcar un linaje extraño con ellos_.

—No es tan simple, joven príncipe. Es una suposición, una que sólo podría aplicarse a la magia del hielo. La suya es muy diferente, no cualquier cuerpo la resistiría, especialmente algo tan frágil como el de un humano. No toleran el fuego, sería letal para ellos.

—Y si es tan letal, ¿por qué sigo vivo?

—Es porque nació para resistir, al igual que la reina. No son humanos comunes. Los espíritus naturales anidan solo en aquellas formas mortales que pueden crecer y sobrevivir. Ambos son extraordinariamente fuertes, aunque no lo parezca. Pueden adaptarse a condiciones hostiles sin padecer sufrimiento alguno.

—Pero… ¿seguimos siendo humanos? —pregunto. _Se supone que lo somos en aspecto, y nunca había pensado en que podría pertenecer a otra especie_.

—Por ahora.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —susurra Elsa. Está acurrucada en su abrigo de piel, junto a mí. Tiembla ligeramente, y no precisamente por el frío.

—Se los explicaré más tarde, por ahora, continuemos con la historia. Krasimira dejó Arendelle para buscar nuestro valle. A sus oídos llegó la noticia de que nuestra tierra era inmune a su poder, y que poseíamos materiales y conocimientos ancestrales que su mente ponzoñosa podría ocupar con motivos oscuros. Intentó infiltrarse entre nosotros, bajo su máscara de doncella indefensa. Le dimos refugio y un hogar, hasta el día en que se reveló contra nosotros. Hizo falta la unidad del clan completo para expulsarla. Nos cerramos en el círculo y permanecimos ocultos en forma de rocas, aguardando al momento en que se fue.

Lamentablemente, aprendió demasiado, y lo utilizó con propósitos perversos. Profanó las leyes naturales como nunca antes se había visto. Continúo con sus esclavos avanzando hasta el extremo noroeste del continente, antes de zarpar en un navío hecho de hielo puro. Se asentó en una isla donde sentó las bases de su guarida y comenzó a crear soldados, en espera del momento ideal para atacar.

—No veo cómo esto responde a lo que preguntó la reina.

—Ten paciencia, joven príncipe. Verán, uno de los conocimientos robados a nuestra gente es el de la inmortalidad. Es magia oscura y poderosa, requiere de muchas vidas tomadas por la fuerza, y de una maldad incontrolable. Krasimira dejó de ser humana, en muchos aspectos. Su piel se mantuvo joven por años, detenida en el tiempo, pero su cuerpo se volvió un híbrido entre lo físico y lo inmaterial, entre el espíritu de tormenta y la apariencia humana.

—Inmortal… interesante—mascullo para mí mismo, aunque al parecer hablé demasiado fuerte.

—No deben entretener sus mentes con esos pensamientos. No están preparados para ello, y espero que jamás lleguen al extremo de renunciar a su humanidad por razones nefastas como las de esa bruja.

La naturaleza es sabia. El universo siempre busca el equilibrio. Para contrarrestar el poder inconmensurable que alcanzó Krasimira, surgió de las tierras más lejanas del este, reinos con el favor del sol y el fuego sobre la arena del desierto, el príncipe Nasser. No me malentiendan, él no era ningún salvador de los hombres, su única buena obra, si es que puede considerarse así, fue poner término al reinado de la bruja del hielo, lo cual le costó su propia vida.

Él era joven cuando descubrió su magia. Surgió como un muchacho pobre que hacía trucos en las calles de su aldea natal para poder comer en la noche. El fuego era su especialidad, y muy pronto se hizo conocido por su talento. Llego a ser admirado por muchos como un mago prodigioso, se hacía llamar 'Hijo del Sol Poniente'. Era la viva imagen de la juventud, la osadía y el misterio. Hizo una fortuna con sus espectáculos, hasta que comenzaron a darse cuenta de que él nunca hizo trucos, sino que la magia salía de sus manos descubiertas. Muchos lo creyeron una entidad maligna, mientras que otros lo adoraban como un dios.

A diferencia de Krasimira, Nasser era amado por sus seguidores. No reinó en base al terror, sino en la creencia de que él era alguien más allá de lo humano. Saquearon todos los tesoros humanos que encontraron para dárselos como ofrendas. Todos querían su favor. Como enemigo, era implacable en el campo de batalla. Surgió de la nada misma, y contra toda probabilidad, se hizo con una fortuna, súbditos que le adoraban, ejércitos completos y un poder inmenso.

Pero no era suficiente. Los retos eran su razón de vivir. Conquistaba lo que quería, y se hartaba cuando le parecía que era sencillo. No obstante, pareció recobrar su sed de victoria cuando sus consejeros le hablaron de la hechicera del hielo en el norte del mundo. Se encaprichó con ella, tanto por la idea de su belleza como por el afán de tener a una mujer poderosa a su lado— _ya sé, ya sé. Es igual a mí_ —. Aseguró su tesoro en el desierto, en una fortaleza que se perdió con los años, y juntó a sus mejores hombres para viajar al norte.

Maravilló reinos completos con su talento. Es otro recuerdo que borramos de sus mentes, quedando sólo la imagen de un actor que usaba artificios orientales para entretener a las cortes. Es una lástima, era algo impresionante. Su paso por nuestro valle fue más bien incidental. No se preocupó de extraer conocimientos ni nosotros estábamos dispuestos a dárselo. Continuó con su viaje hacia la guarida de la bruja. Le advertimos del alcance de su poder, mas eso sólo sirvió para alentarlo. Estaba seguro de que Krasimira lo mataría sin pensarlo.

Y así fue. Luego de un tiempo en que no se supo nada de ninguno de los dos, nuestra tierra se estremeció y los cristales estallaron. Se mantuvieron así hasta que los dos prodigios se destruyeron mutuamente. Pasaron largos siglos antes de que esos poderes surgieran nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo saben que ambos murieron? —pregunto.

—Sus luces se extinguieron. Por cada espíritu natural que toma forma humana, se enciende una luz en nuestras cuevas. Cuando el alma se deshace de su envoltura mortal, la luz se apaga y queda la roca vacía, que marcamos con el nombre y el tipo de magia de quien la poseyó.

—Entonces… nosotros también tenemos luces…—deduzco.

—Así es.

— ¿Podemos verlas?

—Me temo que no, joven príncipe. Es parte de la tierra sagrada de mi gente, los mortales no pueden acercarse.

—Me sueña a patraña.

—Hans, si dice que no, es porque no debemos hacerlo—dice Elsa en voz baja.

—Debería escuchar más seguido los consejos de la reina.

—Oh, por favor. No pueden decirnos algo así de extraordinario y esperar que solo lo creamos.

—Es la debilidad de los humanos, se basan en sus sentidos para configurar su mundo. En algún momento entenderán que esto requiere de un nivel de comprensión mayor al del común de la humanidad.

— ¿Acaso les crees así como así? —le pregunto a Elsa, susurrando en su oído.

— ¿Por qué no? Son los únicos que nos han respondido directamente—dice ella con un volumen apenas perceptible.

—Necesito un momento a solas con la reina—digo mientras me levanto.

—Na-ah. Llevar a la reina de vuelta sana y salva es mi trabajo, y no voy a dejar que le hagas lo que sea que tienes pensado—interviene el gigantón.

—Kristoff, agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola.

—No confío en él.

—Entonces confía en mí.

Ay, justo en su orgullo. Ayudo a Elsa a incorporarse. Nos alejamos con la mirada insistente del anciano sobre nosotros. Es escalofriante y molesta a la vez. Hay algo de este lugar, de todos ellos, que no cuadra bien. Se me está escapando un detalle, o algo evidente que pasé por alto… tal vez hablarlo con ella me ayude a figurarlo.

Elegimos un sendero cualquiera, caminamos unos minutos antes de tomar un desvío. Nos internamos en el bosque hasta dar con un pequeño claro débilmente iluminado por la luz de la luna, apenas se distinguen los contornos de los objetos. La única ventaja es que no hay rocas por aquí, lo cual significa que podemos hablar tranquilos. Me perturba pensar en que esas cosas podrían estar en cualquier parte, como si el valle tuviese oídos por todos lados.

—Hans, ¿qué tienes?

— ¿No te preocupa en lo más mínimo? ¿Por qué intenta ayudarnos? — _si es que nos está ayudando…_

—Son así y ya, no puedes pensar que todo el mundo tiene intenciones ocultas.

—En eso te equivocas, Elsa. Desconfiar de los demás es lo más sensato que puede hacer un líder, en especial un rey o una reina.

— ¿Y qué podría querer de nosotros? Nunca nos pidió algo a cambio.

—Aún no nos pide nada.

—Jamás lo ha hecho.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Mi padre no negociaba con él.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Podría haberlo hecho antes de traerte hasta acá.

— ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto, si no ha hecho nada sospechoso?

—Tiene que esperar algo a cambio…

—Estás paranoico.

—Es mejor así, te prepara para cualquier cambio.

—Deberías aceptar que todavía quedan algunas creaturas altruistas, o que al menos buscan lo mismo que nosotros.

— ¿No creerás que lo hacen por mantener el 'equilibrio natural' y esas estupideces, o sí?

— ¿Y qué más podrían querer de nosotros?

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

No puedo creer que sea tan inocente. Tiene que aprender o, de lo contrario, las grandes cortes la comerán viva. El juego está hecho para aquellos jugadores hábiles, los que pueden ponerse en la mente de su contrincante y predecir sus movimientos antes de que los ejecute. Demonios, necesita más ayuda de la que esperaba. Lamento tener que ser quien le abra los ojos a la realidad.

Sigo pensando en lo que estoy pasando por alto… sé que tiene que ver con la historia, con la relación entre los trolls y los de mi… _clase_. No es lógico, después de los destrozos que causó la bruja del hielo, ¿por qué ayudarnos? Más aún, ¿por qué la acogieron a ella? Una especie racional de miles de años de antigüedad no puede ser ingenua ni estúpida. No, no es posible. Aquí falta una pieza…

—Puede que eso sea…

— ¿Qué sea qué?

—Lo que me descoloca. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme a verlo.

—Ah… de acuerdo.

—No entiendo por qué ayudan a los de nuestro tipo, considerando que Krasimira devastó ciudades completas. Eso debió ser una advertencia, para no dejarnos entrar a sus tierras. Primero fue ella, luego Nasser, ahora nosotros…

—Entiendo, no tiene mucho sentido.

—No, y eso me preocupa. Suelo ser quien controla la situación, no…—exhalo con pesadumbre— no voy a dejar que nos usen como peones.

—Nadie nos está utilizando.

—Elsa, eres una buena mujer. Es por eso que te cuesta ver malas intenciones en los demás. Yo mismo estuve a punto de conseguir tu mano. Habrías estado bajo mi influencia total… necesito que empieces a confiar menos en quienes te rodean.

—Partiendo por ti— _Ay. Bueno, me lo merezco_.

—En especial por mí. Pero quiero que hagas un ejercicio antes de decidir tus alianzas, por favor.

— ¿Es realmente necesario?

—Si es que planeas sentarte en el trono por años, sí.

—Sigo pensando que exageras.

—Créeme, llegará el momento en que lo necesites. Verás, cuando tratas con alguien cuyas intenciones desconoces, juegas en tu mente para tratar de entender sus motivaciones. Asumo lo peor posible— _es mejor apostar por el escenario menos favorable_ —. ¿Cuál es la peor razón que podría tener alguien para motivar lo que hace? Luego piensa qué tan bien explica esa razón lo que la persona hace, o dice.

—En verdad estás traumado.

—Me ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora. Considéralo, te lo dice alguien que sobrevivió por años en la familia Westergård.

—Tu familia es un caso especial. Acá en Arendelle nunca hemos tenido revoluciones ni guerras de grandes proporciones.

—Eso no significa que no pueda pasar. Además, tu armada es una broma de mal gusto comparada con las de los grandes reinos europeos.

—Para eso estoy yo. Y espero no llegar a ese extremo. No quiero tener en mis manos la sangre de miles de hombres.

—Pero si la elección es entre tu pueblo y los soldados extranjeros, ¿tomarías la decisión?

—Sólo si no existiese otra alternativa… ¿y por qué hablamos de guerra?

—Hablamos de estrategia, de contrincantes, jugadas y contra-jugadas. Es importante que te detengas a reflexionarlo.

—Lo sé, y ahora, volviendo al tema de los trolls, ¿qué se supone que hagamos?

—No confío en ellos, y tú tampoco deberías. Busquemos a alguien más.

— ¿A quién? Dudo que exista alguien con más conocimientos que Gran Pabbie.

—Podría… sólo tenemos que conseguir que nos dé un nombre… o un lugar…

—Se dará cuenta.

—No si somos cuidadosos.

—Y suponiendo que lo encontremos… ¿qué sigue?

—Buscarlo.

—Además de lo obvio.

—Tranquila, lo sabremos a medida que suceda.

—Como eso me deja tan tranquila— _normalmente me sentiría orgulloso por su uso del sarcasmo, pero no es momento_.

—Centrémonos en un obstáculo a la vez.

—Pregunto porque eres tú quien siempre se adelanta a los hechos.

—Touché…

Olvidaba que aprendió a imitar mis tácticas. Ahora hasta discutir con ella me complica. En especial porque sigo pensando en qué tendrá que hacer para romper su hechizo. Esa pregunta no me deja descansar en paz… si tan sólo fuese más comunicativa, podríamos figurar una solución juntos.

Todavía no responde a lo que le propuse, sobre continuar como el equipo que solíamos ser. Ni siquiera sé en qué estaba pensando cuando lo dije, o si es que estaba pensando en absoluto. Las palabras brotaron de mi boca sin que tuviera tiempo de detenerlas. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta del peso de esa proposición, ya era demasiado tarde. No obstante, ella sigue aquí. Podría haberla rechazado en cuanto la formulé. Pero no lo hizo. Necesita toda la ayuda posible. Sola no llegará a ninguna parte, sin importar la envergadura de su poder ni su resistencia.

Sin mencionar su lado emocional. Hay una parte de ella que conserva un diminuto resquicio de afecto por este condenado. Contra toda lógica, le hace daño sin que pueda hacer algo para defenderse. No debería suponer que es amor, sería lo peor que podría pasarle. Mas es afecto, aunque no lo reconozca. Lo noto en su preocupación, en la manera ansiosa en que su mirada me busca de vez en cuando, y en la melancolía de su rostro.

No, no debo pensar en ella de esa forma. Nada bueno puede salir de esto. Si la dejo en paz será lo mejor para ambos. Puedo sobrevivir sin Elsa, y ella está mejor sin mí. A pesar de que las ganas de besarla sean insoportables… maldición, tengo tantos recuerdos de su piel, pero ninguno como el que me gustaría tener. ¿Era mucho pedir una noche en sus brazos? Probablemente. Es mejor así. De haberla _desflorado_ , habría perdido parte de su 'valor' original para el matrimonio. Es solo que… tan solo pensar en ella con otro hombre hace que me hierva la sangre.

—Te veo preocupado. Si tanto desconfías de ellos, podemos irnos en la mañana y continuar buscando.

—No es sólo eso.

— ¿Y qué es?

—No tiene importancia.

—Te comportas más raro de lo normal.

—Y tú estás extrañamente calmada.

—Estoy cansada…

—Duerme un poco.

—No hablo de cansancio físico. Estoy cansada de esto, de tener que enfrentar a diario el mismo problema, y de que cuando finalmente tengo la clave para deshacer mi hechizo, no soy capaz de hacerlo—hay suficiente luz como para ver sus ojos vidriosos con lágrimas.

—Ven—la rodeo con mis brazos en un acto instintivo. Por razones que no alcanzo a comprender, ella se relaja y me devuelve el abrazo. _Se siente… correcto, como si este fuera el lugar al que pertenece_. Acaricio su cabello mientras nos mecemos con suavidad—. No seas tan dura contigo misma. Soportas más presión de la que es sana para cualquiera.

—Quiero que esto acabe—se aferra a mí con más fuerza—. No puedo, no sé qué hacer…

—Shhh, tranquila. No tienes que hacerlo ahora.

—Tarde o temprano tendré que—levanto su mentón, de modo que puedo verla a los ojos. _Se está derrumbando_.

—Por ahora puede esperar.

—Ya esperamos mucho-

—No, escúchame— _no es manera de hablarle a la reina, pero en estos momentos las normas no podrían importarme menos_ —. Deja de pensar en el resto por un minuto y preocúpate por ti. Te estás haciendo daño y lo sabes.

—Pero si no me esfuerzo el invierno jamás terminará.

—El invierno seguirá aquí por la mañana. A nadie le va a importar que duermas un par de horas. Servirá para que despejes tu mente.

—Es egoísta.

—Egoísta sería que no te importara en absoluto el tener que descongelar tu reino.

—No estoy cómoda con esto…

—Pensaremos en esto más tarde.

No me apetece en lo más mínimo volver a donde están los demás. _Qué se jodan_. Elsa permanece callada, al parecer se quedó sin excusas. Me deshago de su abrazo con el mayor cuidado posible, tomando su mano para que me acompañe. Nos recostamos sobre un abrigo de piel y nos cubrimos con el otro. No es que sea necesario, es más, la reina de las nieves se despertará sudando de calor por dormir junto a mí. Se acurruca sobre mi pecho como solía hacerlo antes de que todo se fuera al demonio.

Es una tregua temporal pactada sin una sola palabra. No estoy seguro de cuánto durará, pero prefiero sumergirme en el momento. Es problema de más tarde. Por ahora lo único que necesito saber es que estamos en una burbuja fugaz de calma, igual que antes. Se siente tan bien… me arrepentiré de esto por la mañana, sin lugar a dudas. No importa. Todo lo que sé es que tengo a mi copito de nieve— _ya sé, me estoy ablandando demasiado_ — en brazos, que siento su olor por todas partes, y que su cabeza reposa cómodamente sobre mi pecho, posiblemente oyendo los latido de mi corazón y mi respiración extrañamente sosegada. Es todo lo que necesito saber. Si el resto del mundo se termina ahora, no me interesa.

* * *

 **A/N:** hola, hola! Ya sé que tardè mucho en subirlo, pero espero que valiera la pena.

No olviden que la retroalimentación es importante para la persona que escribe, así que comenten, marquen como favorite y sigan la historia. Bye :3


	29. Reflexiones, cambios y apariciones

**Reflexiones, cambios y apariciones**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento calor. Demasiado para mi gusto. Me toma unos segundos el recordar dónde estoy. Y con _quien_ estoy. _¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para volver a caer así? ¿Es que jamás voy a aprender?_ No debería haber dormido con él. Ni siquiera debí haberlo seguido cuando lo pidió. La presión le nubla la mente. Igual que mi juicio racional, que pareciera ser inexistente. _¿En qué estaba pensando?_ Lo único que agradezco es que realmente dormimos, nada más. Pudo ser mucho peor.

Esto es caer bajo. No puedo creer que me desmoronara estando con él. Debería ser más fuerte, no soy la niña aterrada que vivió aislada en su cuarto por años. Soy la Reina de las Nieves, ¡por el amor de Dios! Se esperaría que fuese tan dura y fría como mi nombre. Lamentablemente sólo soy una sombra lastimosa de lo que fueron otras hechiceras de hielo. No puedo ser como ellas. No soporto la idea de vivir en soledad ahora que conozco lo que es estar en compañía. No soy capaz de abandonar a la gente que afecto con mi magia. No puedo ser una maldita sin sentimientos cuando mis emociones están a flor de piel, listas para mostrar lo peor de mí en cualquier instante.

Y considerando que me siento tan a gusto cuando estoy con mi enemigo mortal, prueba que jamás seré como ellas. Especialmente cuando dejo que me derrita por dentro con sus caricias… no, no puedo dejar que lo siga haciendo. Es como si mi mente y mi cuerpo se desconectaran totalmente, dejando que mi carne mande sobre mi raciocinio. _Pero se siente bien_.

Viéndolo de ese modo, no puedo ignorar que, muy en el fondo, era lo que quería. Parecía una buena idea en el momento, o al menos una muy tentadora. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No soy tan fuerte, no resisto mi propia tormenta. Hay veces en que necesito aligerar la carga, tener la sensación de que no estoy sola. Llegué a un punto en que la soledad me resulta insoportable y busco a cualquier persona para llenar el vacío, incluso a este idiota que me ha hizo tanto daño. Es deprimente, pero no tengo a nadie más en quien pueda confiar en este momento. Lamentablemente es el único que lo entiende. Y, además, estamos condenados a permanecer juntos…

Por otro lado, sigo pensando en continuar con la búsqueda. A pesar de eso, no soy paranoica. No con los trolls, al menos. No confío plenamente en ellos, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que buscan proteger a su gente y los seres humanos. Sé que no esperan que les sirvamos, sería pedir demasiado. Podríamos devolverles el favor, llegado el momento adecuado… Además, han sido de gran ayuda hasta ahora, en cuanto a las historias y a cómo deshacer mi hechizo. El único problema es que hablan en sentido figurado gran parte de lo que dicen es susceptible a ser interpretado de muchas maneras distintas.

Quiero continuar aprendiendo. Tal vez así encuentre otra forma de controlar mi magia y devolver todo a la normalidad… pero para eso necesito saber quién podría ser mi nuevo maestro. No puedo pedírselo a Gran Pabbie, porque simplemente no es alguien que pueda ayudarme más allá de dar consejos. Además, sí percibo cierto resentimiento cuando narra historias acerca de los míos. Es natural, considerando la devastación que causó Krasimira, que fue una versión a gran escala de lo que causé a principios del verano.

Mas no conseguiré nada si sigo aquí enredada entre los abrigos y las extremidades del príncipe. Con gran dificultad consigo deshacerme de su agarre y levantarme. Él parpadea y se limita a mirarme con su expresión confundida. Hasta pareciera ser inocente.

— ¿Por qué tanto apuro? —pregunta entre medio de un bostezo.

—Por el bien de mi salud mental, haremos de cuenta que esto jamás sucedió. Por favor.

—Tranquila, tienes toda tu ropa puesta. No pasó nada que no hubiera pasado antes.

—Insisto, no le digas a nadie.

— ¿A quién le diría? Si quisiera manchar tu imagen, me habría acostado contigo hace mucho.

— ¿Y crees que habría aceptado?

—Por supuesto, tú misma te habrías lanzado a mis brazos.

—Cretino.

—No seas tan frígida. Te habría encantado.

—Asumes más de lo que te conviene, considerando la posición en la que estás.

—Como si nunca lo hubieras pensado.

—Una dama no tiene esa clase de pensamientos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes las mejillas rojas? — _no es posible, ¿por qué ahora?_

—No es correcto que hablemos de esto.

— ¿Por qué no? No hay nadie aquí para reprocharte. A mí jamás me han escandalizado estos temas.

—No me siento cómoda.

—Conozco un par de formas de hacer que te relajes— _cómo detesto esa mirada lasciva que hace acelerar mi ritmo cardíaco._

—Que tengamos una tregua temporal no significa que puedas tratarme así.

— ¿Significa que aceptas el trato? — _me arrepentiré de esto._

—Sólo si prometes no insistir en tener algo conmigo.

—No quiero hacer promesas que no voy a cumplir.

—Pues no.

—Ya, lo intentaré.

—Eso espero. Y espero como mínimo una disculpa sincera por todo lo que hiciste.

—Creo que te he pedido perdón las veces suficientes.

—No conmigo, con Anna.

— ¿Estás loca?

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

— ¿Y esperas que acepte una disculpa mía?

—No, pero sería una buena manera de mostrar humildad de tu parte.

—Pides demasiado.

—Igual que tú al siquiera sugerir que podríamos volver a ser un equipo.

—Admítelo, lo necesitas tanto como yo.

—No abuses de tu suerte.

—Se llama ser realista. Hasta ahora he sido tu único maestro, y estuve contigo cuando nadie más lo estaba. Pero, al parecer, eso no cuenta en absoluto.

—Eh… es… estás… sacando las cosas de contexto— _detesto que haga esto, dar vuelta la situación por completo, hacerme dudar de mis decisiones_ —. Estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste por mí, y por todo lo que has hecho por mi gente… es la razón de que sigamos hablando y de que te permita quedarte en el palacio.

—Y lo aprecio, pero reconciliarme con tu hermana es algo sumamente difícil.

—No estoy pidiendo que sean mejores amigos. Lo único que quiero es que intentes mostrar al menos una gota de arrepentimiento.

—Arrepentimiento… ¿por haber sido sincero con ella o por haberle abierto los ojos?

—No sé por qué creí por un segundo que podías ser diferente, mejor. Esperaba que lo poco de humanidad que tienes fuera lo bastante decente como para que sintieras remordimiento.

—La gente no cambia, Elsa. No como tú esperas que lo haga.

—No, olvidaba que tu arrogancia siempre supera a tu compasión.

—Tampoco lo veas así.

—Pues no tengo otra forma de verlo.

—No puedo prometerte que funcionará, pero puedo tratar.

—Sólo para terminar esta discusión.

—Acéptalo y ya, es suficiente.

—No lo es, y lo sabes.

—Porque no puedes esperar que me disculpe por algo de lo que no me arrepiento.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado?

—Porque ya estoy harto de esto. De tener que fingir todo el tiempo.

— ¿Y por qué tienes que desquitarte conmigo?

—Si todavía no lo has notado, confío en ti. No hay nadie más con quien pueda ser así de sincero. Incluso mi hermano Nick no pudo llegar a ser así de cercano. Sólo alguien con un poder similar y una vida igual de dura puede entenderlo.

— ¿Esperas que te crea? — _por favor, dame una buena razón para que valga la pena hacer caso omiso a mi ser racional. Hay veces en que las emociones me superan._

—No, honestamente. Si supieras lo que te conviene, te alejarías ahora mismo. Pero no lo has hecho. Has tenido todas las oportunidades y, sin embargo, sigues aquí. Igual que yo. Ambos sabemos que nos hacemos daño. Pero seguimos aquí de todos modos— _ah, ¿cómo lo hace para encontrar mi punto débil?_ —. Confías en mí, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

—De todos modos estamos conectados, no es que tengamos alguna elección.

—La tenemos. Podemos acabar con esto de forma violenta, o bien, seguir aprendiendo juntos—toma mis manos entre las suyas, tan cálidas que erizan la piel de mis brazos—. Y te aseguro que no hay manera en este mundo de que intente hacerte daño otra vez. Nunca fue mi intención, sólo apareciste y sufriste los daños colaterales del estúpido plan que tenía.

 _¿Y ahora qué hago? Es demasiado_. Quiero volver a confiar en él, pero sé que esto no terminará bien. Lo necesito tanto como él a mí, y honestamente, este tiempo ha sido un infierno para mí también. Extraño tanto la relación que teníamos. Aunque no podamos volver, podríamos… _¿Qué estoy diciendo?_ No, no puedo volver a caer. _Pero quiero hacerlo_ …

—Tú me confundes tanto—le susurro, sin atreverme a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Y tú diste vuelta mi mundo.

—No hagas esto, por favor… no podría resistir otra decepción.

—No esta vez.

—Perdiste mi confianza.

—Lo sé. Es algo por lo que no me voy a perdonar, lo creas o no—suelta una de mis manos para acariciar mi mejilla—. Te amo, por eso no puedo ser egoísta contigo. Conoces mis trucos, no tiene sentido que intente manipularte. Además, dejé de querer tu corona hace mucho. Si sigo aquí es para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

— ¿En qué momento renunciaste? Por lo que recuerdo, era lo que más querías…

—Siendo honesto, cuando vi a tu hermana en el castillo. Tienes razón al decir que es lo que quería, y sigo queriendo. Pero no lo obtendré de ti.

—Dejarás Arendelle…

—Exacto. Una vez que esto termine, y que sepa que tú estarás bien—asiento con pesar—. No quiero dejarte, pero es lo correcto.

— ¿Qué pasará con nuestro vínculo?

—Vivimos dieciocho años sin conocernos, podremos vivir más que eso cuando estemos separados.

— ¿Realmente quieres irte?

—No. Pero ambos sabemos que es lo mejor— _lo mejor desde el punto de vista de lo inteligible… mas no para la otra parte_ , esa que me hace querer pedirle que se quede, porque estar juntos es lo que se _siente_ correcto.

—Quiero regresar con Gran Pabbie. Es… tengo una duda… ahora que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, ¿qué pasará cuando nos separemos?

— ¿Podemos pensar en eso más tarde? Era una excelente mañana hasta que discutimos…

—Es una mañana que no tenía que pasar… ¡por el amor de Dios! Es tan difícil tratar contigo. Intento ser sensata, pensar en lo que me hace bien, tomar buenas decisiones, y luego apareces tú para desarmar todo el progreso que llevaba, haciéndome cuestionar mis acciones, mis razones, incluso mi futuro…

—Entonces ya sabes lo que se siente perder la cabeza por alguien, bienvenida.

—Yo no… eso no es-

—Ambos sabemos lo que es.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de 'nosotros', por favor? Es molesto.

—Tan molesto como tu control emocional subdesarrollado, o esa incapacidad para reconocer lo que sientes.

—Déjalo ya, no voy a tener esta conversación contigo. Será mejor que volvamos.

—Como quieras, total, la única aquí que intenta engañarse eres tú.

 _¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? ¿O siquiera pensar que me conoce?_ Es lo que pasa cuando me descuido y soy amable con él. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Justo cuando muestra su lado humano, la parte que más me gusta de él, lo arruina comportándose como el imbécil de siempre. No soporta que alguien vea debilidad, o más bien, fragilidad, en su carácter. No, él tiene que ocultarla tras otra máscara, una sarcástica y descarada.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar que mi corazón helado se derrita con esa faceta más sensible, la del hombre que dice estar enamorado de mí. A pesar de que lo que visto en tan escasas ocasiones, es suficiente para despertar algo que no sabía que existía. Calor que no esperaba sentir, acompañado de una sensación similar al vértigo, extrañamente placentera… no quiero darle nombre, me aterra pensar en aquella chispa que surgió cuando nos conocimos, en una palabra que aparentemente carecía de significado, la cual creció, se hizo más fuerte y dejó de pasar desapercibida, hasta ser prácticamente un grito de batalla. Pero me niego a pronunciarla por las consecuencias que traería. Será un grito sofocado, nada más.

* * *

—Era una conversación que no podía esperar. Lamento mucho que nos retiráramos así ayer en la noche—me disculpo con Gran Pabbie y los trolls que le acompañan.

No parecen molestos, sino llenos de curiosidad. Hasta ahora nuestro contacto con ellos se ha limitado al momento en que llegamos. Los niños querían conocernos, se amontonan uno sobre otro en las esquinas creyendo pasar inadvertidos. Son tan lindos, y se ven tan felices… en contraste, Kristoff estuvo a punto de atacar a Hans cuando nos vio llegar. Y para colmo, Hans se burla en su cara para sacarlo de sus casillas.

Los prefería cuando se limitaban a ignorarse mutuamente. Dios, es como cuidar dos niños que se odian entre sí. Al menos no es un conflicto serio, solo se provocan entre sí hasta que uno de los dos explota. Y no quiero pensar todavía en el dolor de cabeza que será mantener a raya las discusiones entre mi hermana y el príncipe. Será una larga pelea cuando tenga que decirle lo que acordamos… pero eso es problema de cuando regresemos al palacio.

—Espero que hayan resuelto sus asuntos—dice Gran Pabbie, con una voz pasiva que contrasta con su expresión escéptica.

—Sobre eso…

—Queremos hacer un par de preguntas antes de irnos, si es posible—pregunta Hans, mostrando su mejor máscara de inocencia—. Dudo que volvamos a tener la oportunidad de hablar con alguien que sepa sobre los que son como nosotros, se lo agradeceríamos mucho.

—Hay respuestas que solo ustedes pueden hallar.

—No es lo que cree-comienzo yo, antes de que Hans me interrumpa otra vez.

—Queremos continuar aprendiendo de esto, de las personas con habilidades sobrenaturales.

—No sé qué esperan aprender, no hay nada más que el valle o mi gente pueda enseñarle…

—No se trata de pedirles más ayuda de la que ya nos han dado—digo en nuestra defensa.

—Queremos saber si hay alguien más que pueda ayudarnos. Apreciamos lo que han hecho por nosotros, pero, como bien sabe, no podemos quedarnos en el valle, y, al mismo tiempo, tenemos mucho por aprender.

—Ya veo. Ustedes no necesitan más ayuda, encontrar el equilibrio es su tarea. Les llevará toda su vida encontrarlo. No es un aprendizaje que alguien más les pueda entregar.

—Insistimos en seguir buscando—responde Hans—. Es importante. No para controlar mejor nuestra magia, sino para saber más acerca de ella y de nuestros predecesores.

—Es muy arriesgado, en especial para una reina y un príncipe. Los hombres los necesitan.

—Estamos dispuestos a tomar el riesgo— _creo que le está gustando demasiado la idea de ser un equipo._

—Tendrían que viajar a tierras lejanas, y correr el peligro de no llegar a encontrar lo que sea que estén buscando.

—Es mejor tener una oportunidad que continuar a ciegas por el resto de nuestros días— _supongo que está casi tan desesperado como yo_.

—Sólo hay dos lugares a los que pueden ir, bajo su responsabilidad y aceptando que tal vez no regresen. Podrían incluso perderse o morir en el camino. En especial el joven príncipe— _me pregunto por qué._

—Sólo queremos saberlo, por favor—digo.

—Se están sentenciando a muerte antes de tiempo. Tendrán que ir al norte de esta tierra, muy lejos de su reino. En las tierras heladas del norte viven dos grandes grupos de hombres, los Tehel Jiekna y los Nahar Keel. Uno de ellos adora a los hechiceros de la nieve, y el otro cree en la divinidad de los que controlan el fuego— _recuerdo haber leído esos nombres vagamente, en la investigación de mi padre_ —. Son los únicos humanos vivos que podrían ayudarlos.

— ¿Lo harían? —pregunta Hans.

—No es seguro. Ellos no son como ustedes, no conocen lo que ustedes llaman 'civilización'.

—Es cierto, son tierras salvajes, podrían atacarlos antes de que puedan explicar a qué van—dice Kristoff, que había estado en silencio, preparando todo para volver—. Sólo estuve en el norte una vez, cuando era niño, antes de conocer a mi familia. Viajaba con los cosechadores de hielo, una tormenta nos desvió del camino. Tuvimos que adentrarnos en el territorio de los Tehel Jiekna. Recuerdo que hubo una gran pelea, tuvimos que retirarnos antes de perder a uno de los miembros del grupo.

—No parecen una tribu muy amistosa—comenta Hans—. Bueno, supongo que era demasiado pedir que nos recibieran con los brazos abiertos y un tazón de galletas.

—Tendrían suerte si es que lograran llegar, el camino es duro, son varios días de expedición para llegar a la frontera—dice Kristoff—. Además, no hay manera de que te lleves a la reina de Arendelle a la rastra. Sin ofender, majestad.

—No hay problema.

—Se lo decía a ella.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Kristoff, pero es algo que tengo que meditar primero. No es seguro que vayamos.

—Y también está Anna—me recuerda.

—Es un buen punto.

—Ella jamás permitiría que acompañes a esa sabandija.

—No creo que tenga que pedirle permiso a su hermana menor para ir con la 'sabandija'.

—Hans, basta. Lo discutiremos después. Ahora es momento de que regresemos.

—Como desees, _mi reina_.

—Agradecemos que nos acogieran en el valle y ayudaran con nuestra búsqueda.

—Espero que tomen decisiones sensatas, joven reina.

—Lo haremos— _no, no es cierto. Dudo que alguna vez lo sea._

—Salude a la princesa por nuestra parte, majestad—dice una mujer-troll—. La extrañamos mucho. Es una chica tan agradable.

—De acuerdo. Casi olvido agradecerles también por haber salvado la vida de mi hermana, otra vez. No creo que pueda compensarlo en cien vidas.

—Es parte de la familia, no podíamos dejarla—dice ella—. Además, Kristoff no suele traer chicas hasta acá.

—No imagino por qué— replica Hans con su sarcasmo.

— _Hans_ —siseo.

Kristoff toma unos cuantos minutos para despedirse de su familia. Mientras él los abraza, Gran Pabbie le dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar a Hans. Acaricio el pelaje de Sven, intentando calmar mis nervios. Olvidé preguntar qué pasará cuando todo esto termine y tengamos que separarnos de manera definitiva. No es algo que me agrade conversar…

Luego de unos minutos, atravesamos las montañas, buscamos a los caballos y emprendemos el viaje de vuelta.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —grita Anna. _Sabía que sería difícil hablar con ella, pero esto es otro nivel._

—Anna, cálmate. Necesito que me escuches.

—Ya dijiste suficiente, ¿no hablarás es serio o sí?

—Esto es importante.

—Tiene que haber otra forma.

—Anna, lo he intentado todo, es la última esperanza.

—Pero los trolls…

—No sé cómo interpretar lo que me dijeron.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es… algo sobre un acto de amor verdadero.

—Pues eso es lo que me salvo cuando me estaba congelando.

—Lo sé, es sólo que no se me ocurre ninguno.

—Ya aparecerá algo, no tienes por qué arriesgarte a ir al norte, menos con ese

patán.

—Es lo único que me queda… llevo meses intentando resolverlo, simplemente no sé cómo.

—Es amor. No tienes que pensarlo tanto.

—Es… complicado.

—Tú quieres ir.

—No tendríamos esta discusión si no quisiera.

—No es eso, tú quieres ir. Con él.

—Él lo necesita tanto como yo y está dispuesto a tomar el riesgo.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

—Anna…

—No, está bien, creo. Lo entendí cuando estabas fuera… la razón de que sigas viéndolo, y que le perdones lo que hace.

—Yo nunca-

—Sí lo hiciste, de otro modo no habrías ido al valle con él—esto cambio de tema muy rápido—. Podrías haberlo echado del castillo, mandado de vuelta a su reino, cortado las relaciones con las Islas del Sur. Pero no lo hiciste.

—Eso sería lo menos sensato para Arendelle, no podemos despedir sin más a un príncipe de uno de los reinos más cercanos.

—El punto es que todavía lo quieres cerca de ti. Nunca terminó de verdad.

—Anna, sabes perfectamente que ya no somos-

—No significa que dejaras de quererlo.

—Yo… este-

—No lo niegues. Es obvio, se nota cuando estás haciendo cualquier cosa y te quedas viéndole.

—Eso no significa que-

—No, todavía no termino— _Anna puede ser tan insistente cuando quiere algo_ —. Todos hablaban de que el príncipe era algo así como tu compañero, que era tu persona de confianza y cosas por el estilo. No creí que lo fuera hasta que te vi. Tú nunca dejas que se acerquen demasiado a ti, excepto a él.

—Cuando te fuiste, quedé totalmente sola. No tenía familia, necesitaba poder contar con alguien.

—Y volví, pero no es lo mismo. No confías en mí como confías en él— _percibo algo de resentimiento en esa frase_ —. Lamento no haber estado allí para ti, y quisiera poder ser esa persona, pero no puedo. Ya ocuparon ese lugar.

—Anna, eres mi hermanita. Nadie podría ocupar tu lugar— _me siento como una niña, como si le explicara a la pequeña Anna de cinco años que no la dejarán de querer_.

—Sé que me amas, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero. Quisiera poder explicarlo mejor, en ese sentido, tu siempre fuiste la mejor de las dos para expresarse cuando los tutores nos interrogaban.

—Solías tartamudear cuando te pedían que recitaras poemas épicos.

—Lo recuerdo bien—se ríe—. Es que creo que tenías una mejor relación con él que conmigo.

—Anna, es completamente diferente.

—También lo amas.

Y mi mente queda en blanco por un instante. Es lo que he estado evitando pensar todo este tiempo. Las líneas que definen nuestra relación y lo que siento por él jamás han estado bien definidas. Hay veces en que siento que lo odio, aunque no tantas como aquellas en las que siento esa extraña certeza, como un sentido de pertenencia, con él. No obstante, _¿amor?_ Ni siquiera comprendo completamente lo que esa palabra significa. He intentado descifrarlo tantas veces, y aún no estoy segura.

—De todas las personas del mundo, fue él. Me preocupa que te haga daño. Sé de primera mano lo encantador que es cuando quiere, y lo cruel que puede ser cuando deja de fingir. Tú eres más lista y más prudente que yo, esperaba que no te afectara, pero me equivoqué.

—Es… ni yo estoy segura de eso.

—Yo sí. Me preocupa muchísimo. No quiero verte lastimada, eres la Reina de las Nieves, nadie debería atreverse a jugar contigo.

—Anna, sé cuidarme. Conozco el juego, y créeme, puedo manejarlo también.

— ¿Y no te importa lo que ha hecho?

—Por supuesto que me importa. Terminé lo que teníamos,

—Ambas sabemos que no ha terminado.

—Eso no es cierto. Y de todas formas debo continuar buscando con él.

—No confío en dejarte ir con él.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Iré contigo.

— ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

—No voy a dejarte sola en esto.

—Te necesito. Aquí, en Arendelle.

—No puedo quedarme sabiendo que estarás con él.

—Y todo el reino no puede arriesgarse a perder los últimos dos miembros de la Familia Real.

—Pero perderán a su reina.

—Nunca debí asumir como reina.

—Jamás podré ser como tú. No tengo tu porte, ni tus conocimientos o tu estrategia. Tú naciste y fuiste criada para reinar, no yo.

—Anna, no voy a desaparecer, sólo serán unos días.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Ya estuviste unos días sola en el palacio mientras estábamos en el valle.

—La familia de Kristoff es inofensiva, el norte sí es peligroso.

—Lo discutiremos más tarde.

—Estás huyendo. Otra vez.

—Anna, no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo.

—No puedes dejarnos así, no de nuevo.

—No los voy a abandonar.

—Podrías morir en el camino.

Y como una manifestación divina de misericordia, alguien nos interrumpe tocando la puerta. _Gracias_.

—Adelante, pase—doy mi permiso.

—Majestad, alteza—el guardia hace una reverencia—. Las esperan en el salón central—informa antes de retirarse.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ah, lo olvidaba—dice Anna—. Tenemos un pequeñísimo problema.

—Anna, ¿qué sucede?

—Verás, tenemos otro huésped.

—Las puertas se cerraron hace más de un mes.

—Lo sé, nadie esperaba que llegara. Ni siquiera estaba invitado.

— ¿Quién?

—Lo sabrás cuando bajemos.

Tanto secretismo, últimamente soy incapaz de saber lo que pasa dentro de mi propio palacio. Una visita… no esperábamos a nadie más, de ser un noble, habría solicitado una audiencia… de ser extranjero, ¿cómo se las ingenió para llegar a Arendelle? El mar continua siendo una planicie congelada y los caminos desde el reino de Suecia están bloqueados.

Cuando llegamos al salón, hay un hombre joven, alto, de cabello castaño rizado y piel pálida. Es bastante apuesto, sin duda. Anna también lo notó, a juzgar por la forma en que lo examina de pies a cabeza. Lleva puesto un traje elegante, moda del sur de Europa. Probablemente es de la realeza, con solo verlo se nota que viene de una familia exorbitantemente rica.

Sin embargo, lo que llama mi atención es su rostro, más que su atuendo. Esos ojos verdes, las pecas, sus facciones finas… son extrañamente parecidas a las de Hans, quien, por cierto, llega unos segundos después de nosotras. Su rostro se queda en blanco un minuto, antes de ser reemplazado el asombro por confusión.

— ¿Alexander Konrad Westergård? —pregunta él.

—Sabía que me extrañabas, hermano. Y no vuelvas a llamarme así.

* * *

 **A/N:** hello my lovely fellows! me disculpo por millonésima vez por no actualiza antes (estudios, no repití ningún curso, pero casi... jaja...ja). Anyways, ahora que Dobby es un elfo libre, puede actualizar más seguido, en especial ahora que llegamos al punto de la historia que estaba esperando desde el inicio :D

En fin, como siempre, no olviden dejar sus reviews (serán leídos y respondidos, promise), seguir la historia y marcar como favorito. Bye.


	30. Asuntos pendientes

**Asuntos pendientes**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡no! Por favor, ¡qué ese no sea el idiota de mi hermano! Esto es increíble. Es que verdaderamente no me explico cómo diablos llegó hasta acá. ¿Qué querrá ahora? ¿Y qué carajo está haciendo?

— ¿Aleksander Konrad Westergård?

—Sabía que me extrañabas, hermano. Y no vuelvas a llamarme así—responde con una amenaza _. Hace que me sienta como en nuestro 'hogar'._

—Ay, no. Se está multiplicando—dice Anna.

— ¿Extrañarte? Me fui para no tener que verte.

— ¿No vas a presentarnos? ¿Qué manera de tratar a dos señoritas es esa? Cualquiera pensaría que te criaron en un granero.

— _Me disculpo_ , Sander. Reina Elsa, Princesa Anna, les presento cordialmente al príncipe Aleksander de las Islas del Sur, duodécimo en la línea al trono, el único de la familia que no tiene otros títulos o estudios, y básicamente quien terminará por agotar las arcas de nuestra Casa Real.

— ¿A qué se debe esta visita? Sin aviso previo o permiso—pregunta Elsa.

— ¿Hans no le leyó mi solicitud?

—Jamás llegó una solicitud—me defiendo.

—No, supongo que no. Fue un milagro lograr llegar a Arendelle, dudo que la correspondencia tuviese mejor suerte.

— ¿A qué vienes? — _está agotando mi paciencia_.

—Necesitaba ver que mi hermanito seguía con vida y en buen estado. Además, tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes.

—Podrías haber esperado a que regresara a las islas.

—Llevas meses perdido aquí, sin comunicarte, así que decidí tomar otro tipo de medidas. Y agradece, soy el único de la familia al que le importas.

—Es una lástima, prefería que viniera Nik.

—No lo creo, ahora está en plan de ser un 'padre responsable'.

—Los asuntos familiares pueden esperar, antes toma tu tiempo para conocer a tus huéspedes obligadas.

—Lamento el inconveniente. Si es una molestia para ustedes, buscaré hospedaje en la ciudad.

—Sí—respondo.

—No, en absoluto. Sería un honor poder conocerlo más—dice Elsa, enarcándome una ceja.

—No le des tantas libertades, se subleva rápido.

—Yo sé comportarme.

—Si supieras, no te habrían echado de la Academia Nacional de Danza.

—Eso fue un percance, una pequeña mancha en mi currículum, nada importante.

—Un ' _percance'_ que le costó su trabajo a tres bailarinas.

—Detalles.

—Hans, ¿serías tan amable de acompañar al príncipe a su habitación? Será la que está al frente de la tuya—dice Elsa.

— ¿No hablas en serio?

—Vamos, yo sé que extrañas ser compañeros de cuarto. Esto es casi lo mismo—me da un par de palmadas en la espalda. _Cabrón_.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Kai llevará su equipaje, y cualquier otra cosa que necesite.

—Se lo agradezco mucho.

—Asumo que tienen asuntos que resolver. Los esperaremos para cenar.

—Ahí estaremos, majestad—sonríe como un gato—. Vamos, Hansy.

Lo guío de mala gana por el castillo. Aprovecho de dar vueltas por todas partes, si se pierde, mejor todavía, así podré tener un respiro. Maldición, lo último que faltaba era tener a uno de mis hermanos cerca. En especial a Sander.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames 'Hansy'.

—Pero si combina perfectamente con tu personalidad—me da palmadas en la mejilla.

—Cabréate.

—Nos estamos divirtiendo nada más.

—Tú. Tú lo estás.

—Por supuesto. Sin ti en las islas no me queda nadie a quien mandar.

—Tienes a Nik.

—No es lo mismo.

—Me extrañas más que yo a ti.

—Necesito ser odioso con alguien. Tengo tanto material guardado, necesitaba alguien más que escuche todo lo importante que hago en el día— _sí, claro_ —, y, por supuesto, un compañero para ir a las tabernas. Últimamente Nik dejó de ser divertido, no puedo pedirle que venga.

— ¿Y para eso me buscas?

—Precisamente.

— ¿Si entiendes que estás en otro reino sin ninguna autorización o poder aquí? ¿Y así viniste?

—Sí, ¿qué sería la vida sin el sentido de aventura?

—Una vida más larga.

—Posiblemente—se detiene frente a la puerta. _¿Podré pedirle a Elsa que lo cambie al otro lado del palacio?_ —. Pero ya hablando en serio tenemos problemas.

—Siempre los tenemos.

— ¿Me ves riendo? Esta vez es diferente, las cosas no van bien en las islas.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Una ofrenda de paz por parte de Caleb?

—Con como vamos, debería ofrecerla. En estos últimos meses ha habido dos intentos de regicidio.

—Por favor, todos en la familia hemos pensado en envenenar a nuestro hermano mayor en algún momento. Es casi una tradición.

—Pero nunca antes se habían atrevido a hacer ataques en público. El primer intento fue el día del Festival de la Cosecha, cuando el idiota de Caleb se paseaba sobre un carro alegórico. Alguien lanzo una flecha desde la Catedral de King's Cross. Un sicario, algún soldado contratado… todavía no sabemos quién la disparó la flecha o para quién trabaja.

—Significa que los soldados están de parte de quien sea que disparó.

—Lo peor es que ese tiro fue una advertencia. El segundo casi lo mató, un mes después del primer ataque. En la iglesia, a mitad del oficio. No soy creyente, pero eso es una falta de respeto enorme.

—Y causaría pánico entre la gente—imagino a las casi quinientas personas dentro del templo, en el miedo que infundió sobre esa masa—. ¿Qué medidas tomaron?

—Triplicamos la guardia del palacio y hay soldados en todas las calles de la capital. Es estratégico, no lo matarán en su guarida, esperarán a que salga donde todos lo vean. Nuestros opositores están contando los días para comenzar la revolución.

— ¿Y qué esperan conseguir? Las islas no durarán un día sin un gobierno firme y capaz de unificarlas.

— ¿Además de echarnos? Quieren repartir el tesoro de la corona entre los grupos líderes y supongo que harán unas cuantas obras populistas, si es que no enloquecen con el oro.

—No van a durar, las facciones revolucionarias no tienen un líder estable ni intereses comunes más allá de derrocar a la monarquía.

—Últimamente se han organizado.

—Les falta apoyo del pueblo. Para ellos son sólo grupos de anarquistas que no los dejan vivir en paz.

—Tienen apoyo en los barrios bajos. Les prometen todo lo que desean, y que no van a poder cumplir.

—Son un buen número… pero la mayoría no son ciudadanos armados o entrenados para luchar, no podrán contra el ejército. Podrán derrotar al rey actual, pero quedamos otros doce en la línea, luego los primos y otros parientes lejanos.

—De todos modos, prefiero que estés en casa, _llamitas_.

—Deja los sobrenombres.

—Lo digo en serio, finalmente podrías ser útil para algo más que quemar castillos.

—Eso fue un accidente— _eso es un golpe bajo._ Era un niño, apenas podía controlar mi magia, y con mi _querida familia_ , no fue nada fácil _._

—Claro, pero nos costó la remodelación de un ala completa.

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga?

— ¿Volver a las islas, tal vez? Llevas mucho tiempo acá, lejos de nuestra casa que se está cayendo a pedazos. Harías bien en estar allá, en caso de que esto empeore.

—Si no te has dado cuenta, en _casa_ tengo tanta influencia como un gato callejero. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Es más, aquí estorbo menos. Y no puedes esperar que les sirva de arma personal.

—Y también está la reina de Arendelle— _aquí vamos…_ —. Mira, lo entiendo, también me gustan rubias, pero puedes conseguirte otra allá en las islas.

— ¿Realmente crees que he estado todo este tiempo acá sólo por una mujer? — _no puedo permitir que sepa la clase de relación que tenemos_.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota o ciego? —enarca una ceja y sonríe—. Te creería marica si no te hubieras fijado en ella. Cualquiera lo haría.

—Es atractiva, ¿y qué?

—Si solo fuera atractiva, te habrías ido hace mucho.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Ah, ¿toqué algún nervio sentimental?

—No tengo esas cosas raras.

—Por favor, te conozco. Tal vez sea el poder, la posibilidad de ser rey si la desposas.

—Ella quiere un príncipe consorte, no un rey.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no buscas otra reina o princesa pronta a asumir?

—No es tan simple.

—Además, es como una versión opuesta de tu poder. Dudo que algo bueno vaya a salir de ahí. Creí que era una superstición, o que las lenguas venenosas lo habrían inventado para desprestigiarla, hasta que vi este gran bloque de hielo que solía ser un reino.

—Es inofensiva, sólo tiene problemas para controlarse.

—Con mayor razón todavía. Tú eras peligroso por ti solo, imagínate con ella.

—Puedo controlarlo perfectamente, y lo que la reina haga no es problema tuyo.

—Lo es, ahora que te encaprichaste con ella.

—Es diferente…

—Tú nunca mantienes a una chica por tanto tiempo. Salvo por Sabina-

—No la vuelvas a nombrar.

—Uy, ¡qué sensible! Olvidaba que eras la nena de su relación.

—Eso está en el pasado, y honestamente, preferiría que no lo recordaras. No terminó bien para nadie.

—Veo que sigues insistiendo en las relaciones condenadas.

—Elsa no es como Sabina.

—Ya veo.

—Y déjalo ya. No tengo que pedirte permiso para estar con ella— _ya es suficiente_. Me voy de su cuarto.

— ¡Vuelve acá, reina del drama! —le oigo gritar.

—Silencio, ten algo de respeto por nuestras huéspedes.

 _¿Por qué él?_ Habría preferido por lejos tener a Nikolaj aquí. Aunque, comparado con los demás, es un poco menos detestable. A veces hasta podría caerme bien. Supongo que es parte de la empatía natural entre los últimos hermanos en la línea de sucesión. Después del décimo, dejas de importar en absoluto.

Necesito un plan. No puedo dejar que se maten entre sí en las islas, pero tampoco puedo abandonar a Elsa después de todo lo que vivimos, no ahora. Tenía que ser justo en este momento, cuando estábamos reanudando el diálogo. Y con esto del supuesto viaje… ¿Cómo mantener ambas partes sin que todo se venga abajo? No es que sienta algún afecto por la mayoría de mis hermanos mayores, pero sí por la gente. Después de todo lo que vivieron hace dos siglos, cuando se instauró la monarquía Westergård, lo último que necesitan es otra matanza masiva en una guerra civil.

No obstante, dejar Arendelle es algo que no haría en este momento. Podrán no ser mi gente, pero he estado ayudándolos durante todo el invierno y se podría decir que hasta me encariñé con ellos. Suena cursi, mas no deja de ser cierto. Tanto tiempo pasado con ellos, las visitas a la plaza central, a las escuelas, a las iglesias… no podría dejarlos a su suerte ahora que lo necesitan. Puede que más que las Islas del Sur. Ellos están bajo amenaza, en cambio, en Arendelle corren el peligro de morir en un reino que se reducirá a una tumba de hielo gigante.

¿Y ahora cómo me deshago de Sander? No puedo mandarlo de vuelta, sería extremadamente riesgoso, tendría que organizar otra expedición a la frontera. Antes de eso, necesitaría algunos trabajadores que puedan movilizar las rocas. Con la cantidad de cesantes que quedaron en las zonas que antes habían plantaciones, no será difícil. El problema es si se quiere ir o no. Conociéndolo, es capaz de quedarse hasta que me convenza de subir a la misma embarcación que él.

Tendré que buscar algo para que se entretenga… o alguien. Tl vez enviarlo a conocer alguna condesa u otra mujer noble. No hay muchos burdeles o tabernas en la capital, solo unos cuantos lugares a los que van quienes pueden pagarlo, como la guardia real, nobleza o los del parlamento. Fuera de eso, estoy seguro de que es capaz de convencer a una chica cualquiera en la calle. Me preocupa más el hecho de que vaya a dejar algún bastardo en Arendelle.

Me quedo dando vueltas por el palacio, pasando por la habitación con los cuadros de pinturas al óleo, por la del piano… me siento a tocar distraídamente, cualquier cosa, hasta que dan las nueve, que es la hora a la que usualmente cenamos.

Cuando llego a la mesa solo están sentadas Elsa y Anna. Su conversación se detiene en el momento en que me ven.

—Podrías haber advertido que veía—dice Elsa.

—Yo tampoco sabía que iba a aparecer por acá.

—No necesitábamos otro príncipe Westergård por aquí, ya es más que suficiente contigo—dice Anna.

—Espero que no te abalances encima de él también, es mucho peor que yo.

— _¡Hans!_ —grita Elsa.

—No, déjalo que hable. Quiero saber hasta dónde llega.

—Créeme, princesa, no quieres saberlo.

—Basta, no le hables así a mi hermana.

—Ella insistió.

— ¿Ves la clase de persona con la que te estás involucrando? —le pregunta Anna a Elsa.

—Majestad, alteza, sé que mi hermanito puede ser un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no es tan malo— _perfecto, Sander se une al circo que suelen ser nuestras comidas._

—No me ayudes, tú no eres precisamente el mejor representante de la familia.

—Qué fama me estás creando.

—Nada que no merezcas.

—Dejando a un lado las disputas familiares, ¿a qué se debe la visita, príncipe Aleksander? —pregunta Elsa.

—Quería comprobar personalmente que este idiota estuviera vivo, e informarle de los problemas que estamos teniendo en las islas.

—Me temo que no es el mejor momento para recibirle, mi reino está devastado y estamos haciendo lo posible por salvarlo.

—Somos dos, en mi hogar hemos estado por años reprimiendo las rebeliones, pero ahora es mucho más peligroso. La guerra podría estallar en cualquier momento.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—También yo, pero prefiero dejar los temas políticos para las reuniones de planificación. Asumo que usted también.

—Totalmente.

—Sólo por curiosidad, y perdonando el atrevimiento, quisiera preguntar… la noticia de su don extraordinario ha llegado a las cortes de diversas naciones, ¿podría hacer una demostración?

—Oh…—la expresión de Elsa es entre duda y miedo.

—Tu puedes hacer esto—tomo una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa—. ¿Recuerdas lo que practicamos?

Respira lenta y profundamente antes de levantar sus manos y llenar con un destello azul la habitación de copos de nieve suspendidos. Se arremolinan en torno a un punto en el techo, y comienza a formarse un candelabro de cristales asombroso. Veo al imbécil de mi hermano observar con la boca abierta.

—Maravilloso, verdaderamente lo es—sigue mirando el cielo como si nunca antes hubiera visto la nieve, para luego recuperar la compostura y lo que sea que quede de su dignidad.

—Gracias—Elsa se sonroja.

—Ha hecho cosas geniales, debería ver el castillo de hielo en las montañas—dice Anna con voz de madre orgullosa.

—Tanto talento en una persona. Creo que Miguel Ángel y Mozart podrían tomar notas de esto.

—No soy tan buena—responde Elsa mirando fijamente su regazo.

—Por el contrario, eres asombrosa—le aseguro.

—No hay por qué avergonzarse de un talento natural— _perfecto, Sander está jugando a ser un príncipe encantador._

—No parece sorprendido porque existan personas como yo.

—Bueno, cuando tu hermano es un lanzallamas andante… espera, ¿podía decir eso? — _grandísimo imbécil._

—Ya lo hiciste.

—Tenemos conocimiento de su magia—dice Elsa.

—Pensé que la había jodido.

—Vaya novedad.

—Me disculpo por lo que sea que mi hermanito haya destruido con su fuego. Tratamos de adiestrarlo, pero todavía no está totalmente domesticado.

—No ha hecho ningún daño. De hecho, se controla mejor que yo.

—Lo único que no controla es su necesidad de manipular al resto—masculla Anna.

—Anna, no sigas—advierte su hermana.

— ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? —me pregunta Sander, fingiendo estar horrorizado.

—Es mejor preguntar qué no hizo—responde Anna, con su mejor cara de niña inocente.

—No la embarazaste, ¿o sí?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

— ¡Absolutamente no! No pasará ni en un millón de años—primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con algo que sale de la boca de Anna.

—Ya, ya, sólo preguntaba.

—En resumen, intentó casarse conmigo, me traicionó, me dejó encerrada para morir congelada, y cuando pensó que estaba muerta, fue por Elsa para tener un segundo intento de quedarse con la corona—dice Anna calmadamente mientras hace picadillo un trozo de carne.

—Nunca espero nada de ti y aun así logras decepcionarme.

—No trato de impresionarte. Además, no eres quién para juzgar.

— ¿Y por qué lo siguen manteniendo alojado aquí?

—Me pregunto lo mismo todos los días—responde Anna.

—Es complicado, no queremos causar más problemas de los que ya tenemos—intenta aclarar Elsa.

—Yo lo habría echado de todas formas— _me encanta tener un hermano que apoye en los momentos difíciles._

—Es gratitud lo que lo mantiene aquí. No está perdonado, pero sí puede quedarse, gracias a todo lo que ha hecho para ayudar a mi reino, en especial a mí.

El resto de la cena se va en discutir sobre lo que hice en Arendelle. Agradezco sinceramente que Elsa se haya puesto de mi lado. No es que lo merezca, pero evitó que Sander armara un problema mayor. Probablemente tendremos una buena discusión en la noche. Tendré que ofrecerle algo bueno para que no abra la boca cuando volvamos a las islas.

Nos retiramos de la mesa. Mi hermano se queda demasiado tiempo pegado viendo a la reina y la princesa alejarse, como tomando notas mentales y calificándolas según su gusto.

—No te atrevas—le advierto.

—No iba a hacerlo. Ya tengo suficientes problemas en casa con Esmee. No puedo casarme con ella, sería el escándalo del año, un príncipe con una noble baja…

— ¿Entonces por qué te quedas viendo?

—Me gustan las mujeres nórdicas.

—Te gusta todo lo que tenga una falda puesta.

— ¿Celoso? No voy a tocar a la reina.

—Eso espero.

—Y tú… ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudiste causar? Podríamos tener una guerra con Arendelle, además de la guerra civil, por tu culpa. ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien?

—No lo sé, sólo quería tener una oportunidad… hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento…

—Podrías haber ido directamente por la reina… ¿por qué la princesa? Si hubieras ido por ella, te estaría llamando majestad… aunque pensándolo bien, me jodo si algún día tengo que llamarte así.

—Lo mismo digo, hermano.

—Tienes suerte de gustarle demasiado a la reina, que cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio te habría mandado de vuelta en un paquete como los animales.

—Es más que eso, nos ayudamos mutuamente.

—'Ayudar'… tienes una forma interesante de decir 'coger'.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Sólo quiero saber qué carajo hiciste para convencerla de que te dejara quedarte.

* * *

Como en los viejos tiempos, a medianoche me escabullí a la habitación de Elsa. Honestamente, creí que me echaría antes de poder poner un pie en su cuarto, pero no fue así. Nos sentamos junto a la chimenea, la dejamos apagada para no llamar la atención. Estamos frente a frente, charlando como si nada.

¿Te irás con él? —me pregunta.

—No te voy a dejar.

—Tu familia te necesita.

—Saben cuidarse, lo han hecho por siglos.

— ¿Qué pasará con tu gente?

—Mi gente está aquí, me necesitan en Arendelle, aunque no lo creas.

—Podría conseguir a alguien más para ocupar tu puesto en la corte, y arreglar los preparativos para su marcha.

—Cualquiera pensaría que intentas deshacerte de mí.

—Es que… ya te retuve mucho tiempo, me siento culpable por mantenerte alejado…

—No tienes porqué, yo elegí estar aquí. Si quisiera irme, podría incluso haber usado mi magia en un radio pequeño para poder salir por la frontera.

—No es una mala idea…— _ahora, eso sí duele_ —. No es lo que crees, todavía quiero que estés aquí, pero no puedo causarte más problemas con tu familia.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer. No me iré hasta que terminemos con el invierno.

—Yo tengo trabajo, tú ya me has ayudado lo suficiente. Creo que hemos estado extendiendo demasiado tu estadía en Arendelle.

—Hay tanto en juego… no deberíamos apresurarnos a tomar una desición, no ahora.

—Lo hemos pospuesto por mucho.

—Porque hasta hace unas semanas no sabíamos que volvería tu hermana, o que se aparecería mi hermano…

—No podemos seguir así por siempre.

—Lo sé, pero no tenemos por qué hacer esto ahora. Podemos retrasar la despedida por un tiempo…— _no quiero pensar en despedidas ahora. Sabía que esto tendría que pasar, sólo que nunca creí que sería tan pronto_ …

— ¿Por cuánto más vamos a prolongarlo?— _lo sé, es estúpido tener esperanza, pero la muy maldita es persistente_ —. Sólo nos haremos más daño.

— ¿Qué pasará con nuestro equipo? Creí que trabajaríamos juntos hasta que resuelvas lo del invierno.

— ¿No lo entiendes? No sé hacerlo.

—Hace tiempo me dijiste exactamente lo mismo.

—Y no ha cambiado nada.

—No te creo.

—Es la verdad.

—Estamos muy lejos de ser las personas que estaban ese día en la celda.

—Y sigo sin poder controlarme.

—Tienes una respuesta, podrás figurar como resolver esto.

—Como si tuviera alguna idea de cómo empezar siquiera.

—Puedes decírmelo. Lo que necesitas para acabar con el invierno. De esa manera podemos terminar pronto, dejaré Arendelle…

—Es complicado…

—Podemos resolverlo.

—No es algo que puedas hacer, es mi tarea, no puedo traspasarla.

—Elsa, está bien aceptar que no puedes hacer todo tú sola. Deja que te ayude.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría aceptar esa oferta.

—Entonces hazlo.

—No puedo.

Quiero ayudarla, pero mis manos están atadas mientras ella se niegue a hablar. Diablos, odio esta impotencia. Estamos tan cerca, finalmente podemos hablar… y sin embargo, continúa estando fuera de mi alcance. Demonios, esto me supera. Y ahora que empezamos a pensar en despedidas… todo parece tan… real… antes parecía que este momento nunca llegaría. Me equivoqué, y es más doloroso de lo que creí que podría llegar a ser.

¿Por qué tiene que pasar de este modo? Parece un juego cruel del universo, obligarnos a conocernos para luego separarnos. Justo, la única mujer que he amado, y estamos ad portas de un quiebre definitivo. _Si tan sólo no hubiese seguido con mi estúpido plan, todo habría sido diferente_. Después de todo, ella era preferible, desde cualquier punto de vista.

—Entonces, ¿ya no va el viaje al norte? —pregunto.

—Sí… no… no lo sé.

—Es admirable tu capacidad para tomar decisiones.

—Necesito pensarlo por más tiempo.

—Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos.

—Lo sé—suena abatida.

—Si realmente quieres seguir adelante por ti misma, te dejaré que lo hagas— _me estoy cansando de este juego_.

—Hans, espera—toma mi brazo, dando una pequeña descarga de su magia, que me deja la piel cubierta de escarcha—. ¡Oh, Dios! Lo-lo siento mucho-no, no quería— _parece un verdadero desastre andante_.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? Un día sí, al otro no. Estoy harto de esto.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Lanzarme a los brazos del hombre que dejo a mi hermana muriendo, que me traicionó, y que es mi potencial enemigo mortal?

— ¡¿Por qué sigo preocupándome por ti?! Eres testaruda, no sabes lo que quieres, tienes crisis emocionales a diario, y te esfuerzas por abrir las heridas cicatrizadas.

— ¡No lo sé! ¿Crees que es algo que puedo manejar?

—Claramente no, no eres capaz de pasar un día sin drama.

—Gracias. Y, que recuerde, la mayor parte del drama es por ti.

— ¿Ahora es culpa mía? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?!

— ¿Quieres hablar de hipocresía? Bien, comencemos por todo lo que has hecho por quedarte aquí después de haber intentado usarme para conseguir el trono.

—En ese caso, hablemos de por qué recuerdas sólo eso, y no todos los meses que he pasado contigo, viéndote caer y levantándote otra vez. O de que te defendí cuando todos los demás estaban en tu contra, cuando estaban pensado en destituirte, encerrarte… ¡incluso asesinarte! ¡Pero eso no lo recuerdas! —sin pensarlo, salen chispas de mis manos, enciendo accidentalmente la chimenea y unas cuantas velas.

— ¡¿Por qué me gritas?!

— ¡Porque me sacas de quicio, mujer! Estoy igual de desesperado que tú, la diferencia es que no quería demostrarlo, pero te las ingeniaste para sacar esa parte de mí.

—Creí que tú eras el que sabía manejar sus emociones.

—No cuando se trata de ti. Estar contigo me vuelve loco, y no estar contigo… me vuelve loco.

—Me estás confundiendo.

Ahora que la ira se está desvaneciendo gradualmente, me doy cuenta de que hay lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de Elsa. _Perfecto, este día se pone cada vez mejor_. Estoy cabreado de esto, me tiene hasta la coronilla. No puedo con ella, pero no tolero la idea de dejarla. Y es tan difícil estar con ella. Toma toda mi voluntad el poder estar así de cerca y no hacer lo quiero.

Estoy harto de tener que controlarme. Quiero ceder a mis impulsos. Sé lo que está pidiendo mi instinto, cada fibra nerviosa activada… ella advierte lo que voy a hacer, y se queda esperando de pie. _También quiere dejarse llevar por el momento_. En dos pasos cierro la distancia entre nosotros para besarla. Solo unos segundos intensos antes de soltarla. Se siente tan bien…

Maldición, ¿qué acabo de hacer? Es un círculo vicioso, sigo cayendo con ella. Nos quedamos viéndonos por un instante. Ambos sabemos que esto está mal, que no debió ocurrir, y que no es un punto del que podamos devolvernos. Demonios. Dejo la habitación lo más pronto posible. ¿Qué diablos va a pasar mañana? La incertidumbre me está matando. Necesito una copa de algo fuerte…

Me devuelvo a la habitación tras tomar una botella de licor de un estante en el salón. Para colmo, está Sander esperando dentro. _Es como si el universo estuviera trabajando en mi contra_.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo? —pregunta sonriendo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Cómo que 'qué cosa'? Aunque… para que estés bebiendo, debió salir muy mal. Podría darte un par de consejos para que los apliques en tu próxima sesión de 'ayuda'.

—No es lo que piensas.

—Acabas de salir del cuarto de la reina y vas a decir que no tiraste con ella.

—Claro que no.

—Por supuesto, y yo soy la reina Victoria—enarca una ceja.

—Guarda tus complejos para quien le importe.

—Qué sensible. Adivinaré, te viniste rápido.

— ¡Aleksander!

—Ya, ya. Sólo quería ayudar.

— ¿No tienes un hijo bastardo que cuidar?

— ¿No tienes un reino que cuidar? Ah, espera… no lo tienes.

—Tú tampoco.

—Shhh, calla. No arruinemos el momento. Ahora abre esa botella, llevo muchos días sobrio.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, hello! ¿qué es esto? ¿dos actualizaciones en menos de una semana? Esto no suele pasar, algo anda mal, acabo de desequilibrar el universo y las fuerzas cósmicas.

En fin, gracias por su apoyo y por seguir la historia hasta este punto—¡son 30 capítulos! On, my goodness!—. No olviden dejar reviews, marcar follow y favorite *w*

PD: ¿Alguien captó las referencias? :3


	31. Ojos que no ven

**Ojos que no ven**

Mi corazón late más rápido cada vez que lo recuerdo. Oh, Dios. No puedo dormir, intento dar vueltas pero es inútil. _Me besó_. De todas las cosas que podía hacer, hizo aquella que me desarmó por completo. _Se sintió… bien. Mejor que bien_. Extrañaba el calor de su boca, lo suaves que son sus labios… y lo estúpida que soy. Debería preocuparme, sabiendo la clase de persona que lo hizo. Pero no es así. Me preocupa más el hecho de que se vaya y no regrese jamás. Porque ahora sé que es más que sólo una posibilidad. No, es el termino definitivo. Y no estoy lista para que deje de ser mi problema. De eso estoy segura.

Hace que cuestione mi juicio, mis valores, mis lealtades, mis decisiones, todo. Me pone en una posición en la que intento defenderle contra aquello en lo que creo. Me confunde tanto, justo cuando creo haber tomado una decisión. Creí que sería lo correcto dejarlo ir, después de todo, su reino lo necesita más que yo… pero insiste en quedarse. Y la parte más egoísta e irracional lo desea más que nada.

Ese es el punto. No quiero que se vaya, pero no puedo retenerlo. No deberíamos extender esta suerte de despedida por más tiempo. Sé que esto debería ser el final… mas no siento que esto haya terminado. ¿Cómo, después de lo que pasamos, podría terminar sin más? Sin embargo, esto es la vida real, no una novela. Las cosas no siempre terminan bien para los protagonistas, los finales no siempre son felices, ni los héroes permanecen juntos.

 _Pero nosotros no somos héroes_. En muchos sentidos, somos anti-héroes. Sin una brújula moral con norte fijo, ni siquiera somos capaces de volver a ser un equipo. Me lo ha ofrecido tantas veces, y lo he rechazado siempre. Pero… no estoy segura de querer, o siquiera poder, seguir con esto. No cuando mi cabeza grita '¡no, detente!', pero mi cuerpo reacciona por su cuenta. Mis labios se mueven al compás de los suyos, mi piel se eriza con su tacto, mis ojos se cierran solos…

Estoy cansada. Justo cuando creo estar lista para sacarlo de mi vida, reaparece con mayor intensidad que antes. Perdí el control, o tal vez nunca lo tuve. De alguna manera tomo una parte de mí, que jamás volverá a ser la misma. Está impreso en mi memoria, que lo evoca cada vez que estoy sola. Cuando cierro los ojos lo recuerdo,

Sabía que estaba mal, pero eso sólo me hizo desearlo más. _Quizás ambos lo necesitábamos_. Me aterra pensar en lo mucho pensar en que era lo que más quería en ese momento, en cuanto vi sus ojos oscurecerse como antes. Mis labios se movieron con los suyos. En ese momento me sentí _viva_. No me importó lo que pasaría después, ni el hecho de que tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias más tarde. Estábamos juntos, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Pero sé que esto no puede seguir así. Necesito dejarlo ir. Si tan sólo tuviese el valor para cortarlo de manera definitiva. Siento opresión en mi pecho al pensar en que, una vez que abandone el puerto de Arendelle, no volveremos a vernos. Lo extrañaría más que nada, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, la completa amoralidad en la que vive, su habilidad natural para ver los entramados sociales y articularlos a su gusto, y que traicionara mi confianza, sabiendo que confío en tan pocas personas. _¿Cómo es que en menos de un año se volvió tan importante para mí?_

Necesito ayuda con esto. Buscaré a Anna. Quizás no comprenda del todo lo que siento, pero ayudará de todos modos. Más que nada, quiero su compañía. Me siento tan sola… Salgo de mi habitación para ir a la de Anna. Me detengo frente a la puerta, indecisa. ¿Es realmente una buena idea molestarla a esta hora? Toco despacio, por si acaso. Me quedo unos segundos esperando antes de tocar más fuerte. Finalmente consigo que salga, restregándose los ojos y bostezando.

—Mmm… ¿Elsa?

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Eso creo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé.

—Ven.

Nos subimos a su cama como cuando éramos niñas. Excepto que ahora soy yo la que busca compañía. Debería ser al revés. Soy la hermana mayor, se supone que soy quien la protege y a quien ella acude…

— ¿Me dirás qué pasa? Porque tiene que pasar algo serio para que vengas a mi cuarto a esta hora.

—No puedo dormir. Tengo demasiadas cosas en mente.

—Puedes contarme.

—Es complicado… no espero que lo entiendas, solo necesito que me escuches.

—Somos hermanas, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que te descargues conmigo—toma una almohada—. Ten, si esto se pone feo, desahógate.

—Gracias.

—Y… ¿de qué quieres hablar? —por razones obvias, no puedo decirle que me perturba el hecho de que su ex-prometido me besara hace un par de horas.

—No sé qué hacer. Con todo. Mi reino, el invierno, Hans…

—Ah.

—Anna… sé lo que pasó, y lo conozco mejor que nadie. Sé que ha hecho cosas terribles, pero no puedo evitarlo… no puedo sacarlo de mi vida después de todo este tiempo en que éramos solo los dos…

—Me preocupo por ti. Quiero cuidarte. Te ha hecho daño, _nos_ ha hecho daño, y seguirá haciéndolo mientras vivamos bajo el mismo techo.

—Lo sé perfectamente, ¿crees que no lo he pensado? Ya no sé qué hacer. Es… sé que tengo que dejarlo ir, pero… simplemente no puedo.

—Elsa, lo necesitan en su tierra natal.

—Lo sé.

—Tú también— _¿escuché bien?_ —. Te lo he dicho tantas veces, odio admitirlo, pero necesitas a alguien así. No al imbécil, hipócrita, manipulador, pretencioso, sin corazón—le enarco una ceja—, ya, está bien. Sino a la persona que tenías como guía, con magia como la tuya.

—Nunca creí que te oiría decir algo así.

—Ni yo creí que lo diría. Sé que necesitas esa clase de apoyo. Yo no puedo dártela, por más que quisiera.

—Jamás te lo pediría, ya te puse en peligro demasiadas veces. Y gracias, por entenderlo.

—De nada. Pero si lo llego a ver manoseándote, le arrancaré los ojos yo misma.

—No lo dudo. Y no va a pasar, puedes estar tranquila.

—Seré joven, pero no ingenua. Sé lo que un hombre y una mujer hacen estando juntos. Y no quiero pensar en que él ponga sus garras en ti.

—No lo hará.

—Sólo prométeme que si lo intenta, congelarás sus partes masculinas. Por favor.

— _Anna_.

—No, no. Hablo en serio. No dejes que te toque.

—Dejamos de vernos en ese sentido hace mucho.

—Pues lo he pillado viendo tu escote más veces de las que quisiera. Es más, desearía no haberle visto nunca.

—Anna, no creo que debamos repetir esta charla. Ya fue suficiente con los traumas de la adolescencia cuando nuestros padres intentaron explicarlo.

—Ni que lo digas. Ugh.

—Entonces, ¿estás bien con que siga viéndole?

—No, pero ya acepté que no puedo mantenerlo a raya. Siempre regresa contigo y tú vuelves a recibirlo.

—Yo no-

—Acéptalo, sientes algo por él. Me atrevo a decir que te enamoraste. Todo el mundo lo sabe, menos ustedes dos.

—Anna-

—Elsa, no tiene sentido que lo sigas negando. Además, es la única manera en que alguna vez podría llegar a considerar perdonarlo.

— ¿En qué momento te volviste la hermana mayor? —me sorprende el nivel de calma y madurez que demuestra en ocasiones como esta.

—No, ese sigue siendo tu trabajo. Yo solo… comprendo lo que es el amor, y las cosas que estamos dispuestos a hacer por quienes amamos.

—Al menos una de nosotras tiene alguna idea. Ni siquiera entiendo totalmente lo que esa palabra significa.

—Yo tampoco lo entendía, hasta que supe lo que Kristoff había hecho por mí, y lo que yo daría para él esté bien.

—Es diferente. Tú y él… ninguno de los dos está roto por dentro. Kristoff no vive alimentándose de odio, ni tú vives aterrada de ti misma. Son buenas personas, como los héroes de una novela. Nosotros no. Los otros no tenemos finales felices.

—Elsa… no sabía que pensaras así. No eres ninguna villana, mereces estar con nosotros los ' _héroes'_. Y no estás rota, sólo… requieres reparaciones.

—Anna, la gente como yo no puede ser reparada. No somos objetos, el daño es más profundo. Toda mi vida ha sido así.

—Necesitas amor. Somos tu familia, siempre podrás contar con nosotros para eso. Amar te hará mejor. Después de todo, es la cura para un corazón congelado.

—Ese es precisamente mi problema. Necesito un acto de amor verdadero para acabar con el problema que causé.

—El amor es la solución.

—Eso ya me lo dijo Gran Pabbie, y no tengo la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

—Pensaremos en algo.

—Llevo pensándolo desde el momento en que lo dijo.

—Dos cabezas piensan mejor.

—No cuando se trata de mis emociones.

—Sabes que es mucho más que una emoción.

—Era una forma de decirlo. Es tan… extraño.

—Elsa, lo piensas demasiado. Es más sencillo de lo que crees.

Dejamos de hablar por un rato. Me quedo viendo la ventana, absorta en mis pensamientos. Para cuando me despego, Anna está profundamente dormida, roncando ligeramente. Me retiro a mi habitación, cuidando de no despertarla, aunque no es necesario tanto silencio, ella podría dormir a mitad de una tormenta sin la más mínima noción de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

* * *

Despierto con el sonido de una discusión. Perfecto, que gran manera de empezar el día. Distingo las voces de Anna, Hans, y una tercera voz masculina… el hermano de Hans. Aleksander… todavía estoy figurando qué hacer con respecto a su estadía en mi reino. Porque, con dos Westergård juntos, solo Dios sabe qué pasará ahora.

Me levanto de mala gana y visto lo más rápido posible. _¿Y ahora qué tienen? ¿Es mucho pedir que se lleven bien unos pocos días?_

— ¿No pueden estar cinco minutos fingiendo ser gente civilizada? —les digo en cuanto abro la puerta.

—Uno pensaría que maduran con los años, pero claramente no es el caso, majestad—dice el príncipe Aleksander.

—Dejemos las formalidades, no tiene caso intentar demostrar que somos gente decente si siguen comportándose así.

—No dejemos que el actuar de nuestros hermanos menores hable por nosotros.

—No te hagas el inocente, recién estabas discutiendo con nosotros—dice Hans.

—Parece que el cinismo es cosa de familia—añade Anna.

—Hey, tú no lo insultes, sólo yo puedo insultarlo—le responde Hans.

—Ya sé que me amas—el príncipe Aleksander bate sus pestañas y sonríe.

—Ni de chiste. Sólo que prefiero ser yo quien te devuelve a tu lugar, imbécil.

—Lo mismo digo, hermano. Lo mismo digo.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es tan importante como para que se peleen los tres a mitad del pasillo?

—Yo venía a buscarte para hablar antes de que tu hermanita se cruzara y empezara a hacer un escándalo.

— ¿Y esperas que te deje entrar así como así al cuarto de mi hermana?

—Y por eso tenías que despertar a todos en el palacio con tus gritos. En eso estábamos cuando llego Sander.

—Por supuesto, cualquier caballero haría lo mismo por auxiliar una delicada damisela en apuros.

—Gracias—responde Anna.

—No, no. Yo hablaba de Hans. Ahora, si entendí bien, ¿esto se trata de que mi hermano medio ebrio intentó colarse a la habitación de la reina?

—No estoy ebrio.

—No, solo tienes más alcohol que sangre en el cuerpo en este momento.

—Quien habla.

— ¿Y esperan que los deje estar cerca de Elsa? ¡Fuera! Y agradezcan que no puedo dar órdenes para que los echen del palacio.

—Anna, te lo agradezco, pero puedo cuidarme sola—le aseguro. Luego me giro para ver a Hans—. Y tú… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Necesitaba verte.

—Qué ternura, casi te creo esta vez—le dice el príncipe Aleksander.

— ¿Podrías irte ya? Mejor dicho, ¿podrían irse tú y Anna?

— ¿Nos estás echando? Yo no te eduqué para esto.

—Tú no me educaste.

— ¡¿Y por qué tengo que irme yo?! Este es mi hogar, ustedes son los que se auto-invitaron.

—Porque no haces falta aquí. Tú tampoco, Sander.

—No le hables así a mi hermana, te recuerdo que es una princesa, y estás en _nuestro_ reino. Además, estás agotando mi paciencia.

—Lo sé, lo siento… solo… necesitaba verte.

—Ya lo hiciste, vete—le dice Anna.

—No ha hecho nada malo, por ahora se ha comportado bastante decente—le defiende Aleksander.

—No significa que no vaya a hacer otra cosa.

—Es cierto, no lo hace. Pero por ahora démosle el beneficio de la duda.

—Ya es suficiente—intervengo—. No voy a aceptar que continúen con este tipo de… demostraciones. Estoy segura de que varias criadas los escucharon y no tardaran en hablar sobre cómo se están dando las relaciones diplomáticas entre nosotros.

—Díselo a tu hermana, ella fue la que armó el escándalo.

— ¡¿Crees que esto fue mi culpa?!

—No lo creo, lo sé.

— ¡Eres un…!—

— ¡Hans! ¡Anna! Esto es más que suficiente, me hartaron los dos. ¿Es que no pueden mostrar un atisbo de madurez?

—Me disculpo por este incidente—comienza Hans.

—No es solo esto lo que me preocupa. Príncipe Aleksander, necesito unos minutos para conversar con ellos, a solas.

—Ningún problema. Es más, si se pone difícil, tiene mi permiso para congelar la parte de su cuerpo que estime conveniente—responde con una reverencia, para luego retirarse. _Dios, es como tener otro Hans, más atrevido que el primero_.

—Lo siento mucho, no quería—se disculpa mi hermanita antes de que la interrumpa.

—No, ahora me van a escuchar. Estoy cansada de estas peleas a diario, pierde gracia con cada día, son insoportables. Esto termina ahora. Ambos son importantes para mí, no puedo tenerlos peleando a diario. Al menos podrían intentar ignorarse por el tiempo que queda.

—Elsa, también lo lamento—susurra Anna.

—No ganamos nada con lamentarlo. Sé que te está afectando, pero también intenta comprender que dado todo lo que pasó, lo que hice, es lógico que no nos llevemos bien. Nunca seremos mejores amigos, ni siquiera espero que lleguemos a tolerarnos por más de un día. Pero lo intentaré si la princesa está dispuesta.

—Yo… no sé si pueda hacerlo…

—No te pido que nos hagamos trencitas en el pelo por la noche, solo es una tregua temporal.

—Sigo sin entender a qué fecha se refieren. Siempre hablan de que se acaba el tiempo, ¿tiempo para qué?

—Es algo entre los dos. Era el límite que fijamos hace meses para devolver Arendelle a la normalidad—le respondo.

—Se nos agota el tiempo y no tenemos muchas opciones—dice Hans.

—Y… ¿hasta cuándo tengo que fingir que no es la persona más detestable que conozco?

—Supongo que hasta que terminemos con este asunto del invierno—responde Hans, ofreciéndole su mano, como para cerrar un trato—. Tranquila, no voy a morderte ni nada parecido.

—Tú no me agradas.

—Ni tú a mí, esto lo hago única y exclusivamente por el bien de tu hermana.

—Sólo para aclarar, ¿puedo fingir que no estás en la habitación?

—Si así lo prefieres. No sería la primera vez que alguien lo hace.

—No te hagas la víctima.

—Sabes, si vamos a tener una tregua, evita esos comentarios.

—Solo si mantienes tu boca cerrada.

—Podría ocuparla en _otras cosas_.

—Hans, no—le digo—. A mi hermana no le hables así.

— ¿A ti sí? —me dedica una sonrisa torcida.

—No dije eso—mis mejillas se tornan rojas, sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto.

—Tampoco lo negaste. Lo tomaré como un 'sí'.

— ¿Cómo lo soportas? —dice Anna con un gesto de exasperación exagerado.

— ¿Quién dijo que lo soporto?

—Sigo aquí, gracias por su atención.

—Anna…— _¿cuál es la forma amable de pedirle a alguien que se retire de la conversación?_

— ¿Qué? Ah, ya veo…—nos miramos unos segundos. Ella asiente, como resignada—. Yo… estaré con Kristoff si me necesitas.

—Gracias.

No me atrevo a moverme hasta que su figura desaparece al doblar en una esquina. Luego de asegurarme que pasaron varios minutos, arrastro a Hans a mi habitación. No debería. No, fue una pésima idea. Últimamente solo consigo empeorar las cosas.

—Sé que estamos progresando, pero esto es ir muy lejos—dice Hans—. A menos que quieras que nos reconciliemos por otros medios. Conversar no se nos da muy bien que digamos.

—No te traje para acostarnos.

—Lo sé, fue una broma de mal gusto para romper la tensión.

— ¿Podemos hablar en serio?

—Adelante. No te enojes, solo quería hacerte reír un poco. Últimamente no sonríes mucho.

—No es que tenga mucho por que sonreír. Además, sabes perfectamente que nunca seré del tipo que corre riendo por los pasillos— _esa es Anna, no yo_.

—Te conozco, sé que no lo harías… habiendo testigos. Pero supongo que no me trajiste aquí para discutir eso.

—No. Es sobre… bueno, nosotros.

—Esto va mal. Cada vez que hablamos de nuestra relación, terminamos mucho peor que como estábamos antes de tener una charla.

—Fuiste tú el que peleó con mi hermana para verme. Tú también debes tener algo que decirme.

—Necesitaba verte.

— ¿Sólo eso? Podrías haber esperado hasta que saliera por mi cuenta.

—No es lo mismo. Ahora te tengo sola, sin otras influencias. Te prefiero así, pensando por tu cuenta.

—Siempre lo hago.

—Y… ¿vinimos a cepillarnos el cabello y hablar de nuestros sentimientos? ¿O es un asunto serio?

—Quiero saber qué haremos ahora.

— ¿Te refieres a hoy, o en general?

—Hans, deja ya esa actitud. Hablo de lo que haremos, por Arendelle.

—Te he dicho varias veces que sería más sencillo si no guardaras en secreto lo que dijo Gran Pabbie.

—No estoy lista para decírtelo.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible como para que seas tan aprehensiva?

—Confía en mí. Si el momento llega… te lo diré.

— ¿Quieres que confíe en ti? ¿Con qué garantía?

— ¿Necesitas garantías? ¿Qué pasó con el honor del hombre que juró ayudarme?

—No voy a dar un salto al vacío. Estar de tu lado es agotador, me estás colmando la paciencia.

—Bien, me encanta saber que tu lealtad va ligada a tu mal genio.

—No me pruebes, no soy uno de tus súbditos. Si te obedezco es porque te respeto, no porque tengas poder sobre mí.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Eres libre de marcharte cuando desees.

—Ya tuvimos esta discusión, no es necesario pasar por esto dos veces. Sé perfectamente que ya no soy bienvenido.

—Ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría.

—Y seguimos aquí.

—Tenemos un complejo masoquista.

—Obviamente. Lo nuestro terminó y seguimos viéndonos.

— ¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? No tengo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para pedirte que te vayas, ni tú para tomar la decisión de irte.

—No se trata de fuerza de voluntad. Creo que el vínculo es lo que nos mantiene juntos.

— ¿Crees que es real?

— ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra explicación? Es una relación tóxica y seguimos insistiendo en estar juntos, contra la razón, para continuar haciéndonos daño. Es enfermizo.

—Lo sé— _y me duele profundamente saberlo_.

—Nos atraemos como si tuviéramos fuerza gravitacional. Peleamos sin llegar a nada, y volvemos al inicio. Y prefiero creer que es un vínculo, porque no soportaría la desilusión de pensar en la alternativa…— _me asusta pensar en esto_.

—No quiero pensar en terminar de modo definitivo.

—En algún momento tendremos que hacerlo.

— ¿En verdad quieres irte? —le susurro. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que siento el ritmo en mis oídos.

—Sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero si preguntas si es lo que deseo… no _— ¿es tan malo querer que se quede un poco más? Es egoísta y autodestructivo, mas lo necesito, quiero que esté a mi lado un tiempo más, cuanto pueda._

—Ni yo…

— ¿Quieres que me quede? —toma mi rostro entre sus manos, con suavidad, de manera que nos vemos directamente a los ojos. _Normalmente sería intimidante, pero es él. Sus ojos ardientes resultan familiares, me siento a gusto así_ —. Sólo pídelo, lo haré. Estaré aquí por el tiempo que me pidas.

—Eso quiero…

—Finalmente te decidiste—aparece su sonrisa torcida, sin rastro de sarcasmo o fanfarronería. _Es genuina._

— ¿Y qué haremos ahora? No sé qué les diremos a los demás.

—Podemos hacer tiempo… antes de tener que despedirnos. No tiene que terminar ahora.

—Podrías quedarte por ahora, encontraremos algo que decir.

— ¿Qué hay del viaje?

—Es una idea arriesgada…

—Sería una muy buena excusa.

—No quiero poner en riesgo tu vida.

—Juré que te ayudaría, y lo vuelvo a hacer—suelta mi rostro, saca su espada y se arrodilla—. Reina Elsa de Arendelle, yo, príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, juro poner mi espada y mi cuerpo en servicio suyo. Iré a las tierras salvajes del norte, seré tu guardián.

—Hans, esto es innecesario.

—Es absolutamente necesario. Nunca te había jurado algo de manera solemne. Es más que una promesa, y planeo cumplir este juramento.

—Levántate. Eres imposible.

—La situación lo amerita—se pone de pie—. Si vamos a hacer algo tan increíblemente estúpido y peligroso, necesitamos confiar en el otro. También espero que puedas prometer algo.

— ¿Quieres un juramento mío?

—Acabo de enlistarme en una misión suicida sólo por ti, es lo menos que puedes hacer.

—Eres exasperante.

—Sólo pido lo que es justo.

—Bien… yo, Reina Elsa de Arendelle, juro en nombre de mi reino que lucharé a su lado en esta travesía a lo desconocido. Lo enfrentaremos juntos, y, con la esperanza de que ambos volvamos en estado de salud íntegra, le concederé el perdón por lo sucedido entre nosotros.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Intentaré perdonarte, si es que regresamos. Hablo por mí, no por mi hermana o el reino. Y no significa que vaya a olvidar lo sucedido.

—Me parece bien. Ahora tengo una razón para volver.

—Me preocupa que digas eso.

—Regresar significa que no volveremos a vernos.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Es el curso natural de las cosas.

Voy a extrañarlo tanto. Hay veces en las que necesito sentirme como una persona normal, o al menos comprendida por alguien más. No será lo mismo… y tampoco quiero pensar en lo que le espera. Cuando llegue a las islas, sin la corona que buscaba, a su tierra natal en tiempos de guerra, donde la lucha de poderes está alcanzando su punto álgido… él es Almirante, tendrá que dirigir las fuerzas navales… podría morir en una batalla. Nadie recordará su nombre, el decimotercer hijo de la Familia Real, que en realidad nunca necesitó otro heredero más. Sin esposa, sin hijos, se perderá en el olvido de su nación.

Un destino trágico para cualquiera. Aún más, considerando la magia que posee. Alguien como él merece ser recordado. Como yo, pero con una mejor fama. A mí me recordarán como la bruja que siendo reina, hechizó su propia tierra… en cambio, él todavía tiene la posibilidad de ser el héroe de la historia. Una probabilidad muy baja, pero existe. Podría ser uno de los escasos antihéroes que lo logra. Es triste. No obstante, debo reconocer que era de esperarse. Somos el lado oscuro de la magia, lo que pasa cuando se cruzan el mundo _real_ con lo sobrenatural. Es imposible llevar una vida normal cuando naces de esa combinación. Simplemente sobresalimos, como un faro en una noche de niebla. O la luna misma.

Pienso en ello hasta que los brazos de Hans traen de vuelta a la realidad. Me rodea la cintura con uno y con su mano libre levanta mi barbilla. Estoy tan cansada de discutir, que no me molesto en salir de esta postura. _Además, es tan cómoda, siento su calor_ … no quiero apartarme.

—No pongas esa cara, por favor. Me partes el corazón de piedra que tengo—dice.

— ¿Cuál cara? —decido ignorar la última parte de lo que dijo.

—Tenemos tiempo… antes de que parta. Quizás más del que es conveniente. Es una locura, no sabemos si es que vamos a regresar.

—Lo sé, pero vale la pena si es que conseguimos una alternativa para descongelar mi reino.

—Será interesante. Nunca he estado tan al norte. En el norte del mundo… no cualquiera puede decir que lo ha recorrido.

—Necesitamos empezar a planificarlo.

—Un guía, un grupo que acompañe en la expedición… por tierra será imposible salir, la frontera de la montaña es imposible de atravesar. Y tardaríamos más. Ir en barco es la mejor opción, hasta que lleguemos a la isla de la que hablan en la investigación.

—Y tendremos que dejar el reino en manos de mi hermana y el Concejo.

—Le doy tres días antes de que el reino se caiga a pedazos.

— ¡Hans!

—Esperemos que la asesoren bien… y le deseo suerte.

— ¿Qué pasará con tu hermano?

—Es una buena pregunta. No me apetece llevarlo.

— ¿Y planeas dejarlo acá, en Arendelle?

—Mientras tenga a alguien que le caliente las sábanas, estará bien.

—Debe ser una broma.

—Ya es suficiente que vaya un solo Westergård.

—No tuve tiempo de conocerlo.

—Mejor para ti.

—No seas tan duro con él.

—Lo dice la que casi congela viva a su hermana—le doy un empujón por eso último.

— ¡Oye! Con eso no se juega.

—Lo siento, me excedí.

—No lo vuelvas a nombrar.

—Lo lamento. Pasando a otros temas, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás. Tal vez el gigantón pueda sernos útil, tengo entendido que proviene del norte.

—Su madre era de la gente Sami, es probable que conozca esas tierras… pero no puedo pedírselo. Si algo nos pasa, Anna quedaría devastada.

—Tendremos que hablarlo con ellos. Y no creas que es porque me simpatiza, lo digo por el bien de nuestro viaje.

—Aun no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto.

—Podemos protegernos. No es que marchemos a una muerte segura.

—Eso no me tranquiliza.

—Ven—me abraza. No opongo resistencia alguna, es más, aprovecho de hundir mi rostro en su pecho. _Puedo ser indulgente, por ahora_. Estoy cansada de pelear, una tregua entre todos nosotros es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

— ¿Crees que es una buena idea?

—Buena no es. Estamos jugando con la última chance que nos queda. Es todo o nada.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, hello! feliz año nuevo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho.

Les traigo el primer capítulo del año. Tengo muchos más planeados, pero lo más probable es que lo termine este año. No lloren todavía, queda muuucho por ver. Tenemos Helsa para rato.

No olviden seguir la historia, marcar como favorita, y, por supuesto, dejar su review ^.^


	32. Día 1

**Día 1**

No voy a remitirme a lo difícil que fue llegar hasta acá. Y esto es sólo el comienzo. Soy capitán del _Bryte Bølger_ , un navío en el que llegaremos al archipiélago de Svalbard, específicamente a la isla Spitsbergen. Ese es nuestro destino, que conseguimos luego de exhaustivas jornadas intentando encontrar el lugar exacto al que dirigirnos, a partir del mapa del rey Agnarr y las pistas de los textos. Básicamente, el primer paso en un plan con una probabilidad de fracaso que tiende a 1.

Estoy parado en la proa, tomando un minuto para observar el sol poniente tras las nubes en el horizonte. He estado dando órdenes todo el día, y será así por el resto del viaje. Mi primer oficial es el Vicealmirante Leif Heilesen de la armada arendelliana. Es una hueste reducida, apenas unos veinticinco marinos, todos ellos de élite. Es un navío de la corona, no pueden arriesgarse a mandar a su reina con un grupo de incompetentes. Están sorprendentemente bien entrenados, superan con creces a su ejército y a la Guardia Real. Casi podrían competir con los de mi tierra. Si tan solo tuviesen más tecnologías a su alcance. Requieren modernizarse. Es la revolución industrial, no pueden quedarse atrás. Hablo de gigantes metálicos impulsados por vapor, para reemplazar las clásicas corbetas de madera.

Extrañaba el viento y las gotas de agua salada salpicando mi cara. Este es mi verdadero hogar, el océano. Aquí tengo el control de lo que sucede en mi nave. Sin embargo, la naturaleza no está de nuestro lado. Las condiciones climáticas están lejos de ser las ideales. Eso, sin considerar lo que nos costó sacar el navío. Tomó horas rescatarlo de la costa congelada, Elsa retirando la capa de hielo del barco, mientras yo derretía un camino de agua en la gruesa cobertura que se formó en estos meses que el mar estuvo congelado. El segundo desafío fue encontrar un punto viable por donde poder zarpar sin chocar con los icebergs. Hay cientos repartidos por todos lados. Tenemos a los vigías pendientes a todas horas para evitar un impacto. Esto empeorará conforme nos adentremos en el círculo ártico, donde las aguas están repletas de bloques de hielo enormes.

Luego de hacernos con el navío, tuvimos que convencer a los altos cargos de Arendelle para poder hacer este viaje. Tomó tres semanas de discusiones el llegar a un acuerdo. Iremos la reina, el imbécil de mi hermano, el gigantón y yo. Anna se quedará a cargo del reino, con ayuda de un grupo selecto de nobles, escogidos rigurosamente por nosotros según su lealtad a la Familia Real y rango de poder. Ahora son quienes forman el nuevo 'Concejo de emergencia', conocido públicamente como 'Mano de la Corona', para no causar pánico entre la gente. Costó jornadas de discusiones, peleas y amenazas antes de llegar a esto. Además de los compromisos que debimos firmar todos los que acompañamos a la reina. Incluida ella.

En resumen, dejó hasta un testamento en caso de que no regresemos. Sander y yo también, aunque no es que importe mucho, dado que nuestras herencias juntas no hacen ni la mitad de la herencia de nuestro hermano mayor, el rey Caleb. Aleksander no tiene ninguna responsabilidad en las islas, más allá de no joderlo todo. Soy yo el que tuvo que renunciar temporalmente al cargo de Almirante. Probablemente me tome años recuperarlo… si es que alguna vez lo vuelvo a tener. Supongo que es lo que merezco por ser negligente, despectivo incluso, a la Marina Real de las Islas del Sur. Meses completos sin un solo reporte. La renuncia es solo para formalizarlo, de todos modos debieron destituirme hace rato. En especial si consideramos lo delicadas que están las relaciones en el reino. No los culpo, sería el movimiento más absurdamente suicida no tener un Almirante para dirigir las fuerzas navales de la nación completa.

Hace una semana teníamos el barco, el permiso y los arreglos necesarios, pero todavía nos faltaba la tripulación. Fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que la corona todavía tiene aliados, después del sinsabor que fueron las semanas anteriores. Nuestros marinos son el Vicealmirante, el comodoro Jørgensen, el capitán Hauge, el teniente primero Vik, dos tenientes segundos, dos subtenientes, tres suboficiales, dos cabos y doce marinos primeros. Todos ellos de la mejor escuela naval de Arendelle, que dio el aviso de que buscábamos tripulantes, y no tardaron en presentarse cientos de voluntarios. Los que nos acompañan fueron escogidos en base a sus méritos, habilidades y años de servicio. Al menos podemos confiar en que tenemos un buen grupo.

Un gran grupo de hombres que posiblemente perdamos. Muchos de ellos son jóvenes, en especial los marinos primeros, que no superan los dieciocho años de edad. Es una misión realmente arriesgada, puede que la más peligrosa que alguna vez haya aceptado. La responsabilidad de guiarlos a ellos, a mi hermano, al prometido de la princesa y a Elsa es abrumadora. Al menos agradezco el estudio exhaustivo que hicimos de las tierras del norte antes de zarpar. En el mes anterior nos dedicamos en paralelo a la recolección de datos y logística. Contratamos expertos en el estudio del clima, geografía del ártico, hidrografía, antropología de los indígenas de la zona, entre otros. Básicamente, nos informamos lo más posible y recolectamos las provisiones y armas necesarias.

Tenemos un panorama general de lo que vamos a encontrar. Recorreremos la costa oeste de Arendelle y las tierras salvajes del norte, haciendo algunas paradas para reabastecernos en lo posible. Intentaremos encontrar a los _Nahar Keel_. Después nos adentraremos en el mar de Barents, en dirección al archipiélago. Llegando a las islas, buscaremos a los _Tehel Jiekna_ , y dentro del círculo polar ártico, la cueva de la Reina del Hielo.

Sí, será un largo camino. Esperando no perdernos en el mar del norte… investigué algo de astronomía básica para poder guiarnos según la posición de las estrellas en esta época del año, y sobre este punto del planeta. Al menos podré decir que estuve en el norte del mundo. Digo, ¿cuántos en el mundo pueden presumir de un viaje así? Al terminar, mis travesías previas parecerán cosa de niños.

El otro plus del viaje es que podré pasar un tiempo más con Elsa. Juré protegerla, y esta vez cumpliré con mi palabra, a cualquier costo. Esto comprueba lo que dicen, sobre que el amor nubla la mente. Estoy dejándolo todo por esta mujer, sin otra garantía más que la endeble esperanza de que todo esto salga bien. No quiero perderla… ni estoy dispuesto a que me entierren en las tierras del norte. Saldremos de esta, de una manera u otra.

Con la presión extra de estar a inicios de diciembre, en pleno invierno, y con Arendelle cubierto de hielo, tenemos más que suficientes razones para estar acá. Puede que sea nuestra última chance de lograr revertirlo. La gente ya ha sufrido demasiado, no sobrevivirán a este ritmo. Desabastecidos, con la economía estancada, y encerrados…

—No sé cómo me convenciste de esto, hermanito— _ya apareció, es como una enfermedad crónica._

—Yo no te convencí, tú te invitaste solo.

—Alguien tiene que cuidar a los niños.

—Sander, tengo veinticuatro, tu veintiséis. Dejamos de ser niños hace mucho.

—Hay algunos que no maduran.

— ¿Te identificas con ellos?

— ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál es el punto de madurar?

—No ser un problema para los que te rodean, tal vez.

— ¡Oye, oye! Soy quien salvaba tu pellejo allá en nuestra casa. Si no fuera por mí, no tendrías ni siquiera un lugar en la mesa.

—Y te lo agradezco, pero no cambia el hecho de que no te soporto.

— ¿Soportarme? ¿Qué harías tú sin mí?

—Vivir en paz.

—Aburrido.

—Eres insoportable.

—Quien lo dice.

—Tu hermano mayor. Deberías respetarme y adorarme. Como tu dios.

—Cuando el infierno se congele.

— ¿Te importa si le pido a la reina que lo haga?

—Aléjate de ella.

—Ay, casi lo olvido. No quieres que se le acerquen pero tampoco te atreves a hacer algo más.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Si fuera yo, ya estaría embarazada.

—Si fueras tú, te habrían echado hace meses.

— ¿Es tan frígida como dicen? ¿O sólo es contigo?

—Que ni se te ocurra.

—No lo había pensado.

—Sí, claro. Llegas a ponerle las manos encima, te prometo que no volverás a Arendelle.

—Descuida, quiero probar cosas nuevas. Ya estoy harto de las mujeres de faldas de seda y perfumes que parecen de zorrillo. Voy a buscar una de esas que parecen vikingas.

—A vece realmente me pregunto si tienes algún tipo de deficiencia mental, o solo te esfuerzas por decir lo más estúpido que se te viene a la mente.

—Es mejor así. Tú te preocupas demasiado por todo.

—Supongo que se es feliz en la ignorancia.

—Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

—Siempre he querido saber qué pasa dentro de la cabeza de los que son como tú.

—No estás preparado para saberlo, los cerebritos no pueden comprender lo jodidamente fantástico que es esto, comparado con ese lugar oscuro que hay dentro de tu mente.

— _Sí, cómo me muero por ser igual a ti_.

—Ya quisieras ser tan fabuloso, Hansy—se aleja tras darme unas palmadas en la espalda.

Sigo sin saber por qué carajo me está acompañando. Supongo que es la costumbre de tener este tipo de aventuras juntos cuando éramos más jóvenes. Y posiblemente sea verdad lo que dice acerca de buscar una mujer 'vikinga'. O tal vez no le ha tomado el peso a la expedición y piensa que saldrá triunfante y con mil historias para fanfarronear. Aunque lo apoyo, si es que volvemos. A nuestro hermano Stefan le dará un ataque cuando sepa que estuvimos en las tierras que él sólo ha estudiado en libros, por años detrás de un escritorio.

Claro que, llegado el momento, le pediré que se quede a cargo de la nave mientras nosotros desembarcamos en territorio indígena. Lo prefiero a salvo. Además, quien sabe lo que le pasaría en medio de una tribu salvaje. Haría que lo maten en cuestión de minutos. Hasta yo he fantaseado con tirarlo por la borda una que otra vez. Será para otra ocasión.

Pero tengo que llevarlo de vuelta. Yo soy dispensable para la familia, él… no tanto. Tampoco es como si fuera Caleb, Leonard o Lars, pero lo extrañarán de todos modos. En el lugar de dónde venimos, él es bastante conocido. No es la mejor reputación del mundo, aunque no por ello deja de ser un punto importante. Se hizo conocido por su personalidad y las estupideces que hace cuando lo invitan a festejar lo que sea. Mi caso es lo opuesto, me esforcé por ser una sombra en los últimos años, figurando en público sólo lo que es necesario, y haciendo mi servicio en la armada.

Esa es otra de las razones por las que soy un voluntario ideal para esta misión suicida. No tengo nadie a quien dejar en casa. Nunca pertenecí a ese lugar. _El número trece indeseado, innecesario, desafortunado_ … no tengo nada que perder. Y si con esto logramos que la gente de Arendelle deje de sufrir, habrá valido la pena. Jamás pensé que terminaría haciendo el papel del héroe. Eso no va conmigo. Los héroes son buenas personas, infinitamente aburridos y correctos, son los que soportan todo para conseguir que los demás estén bien. Hasta ahora he hecho todo lo contrario. Esta podría ser _la_ buena obra que haga en la vida.

Y si con esto consigo colaborar a que Elsa logre ser libre y feliz, será suficiente para mí. Últimamente ha vuelto a ser la creatura cerrada y temerosa que conocí hace meses, llena de resentimiento y miedo a sí misma. Sólo con Anna parece alegrarse, y con ese muñeco de nieve escalofriante. Pero la sonrisa se borra de su rostro en cuanto ellos se van. La he observado en silencio todo este tiempo, intercambiando palabras cuando tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en lo referente a este viaje.

No hablamos del beso que le di hace un mes, cuando estaba pasando por un momento de debilidad. Es un tema prohibido sin necesidad de haberlo pactado, pues ambos sabemos que estuvo mal. Sin embargo, de haber sabido que no tendríamos ese tipo de contacto en tanto tiempo, habría demorado más en soltarla, lo habría disfrutado lo más posible antes de que terminara… _pero uno nunca sabe cuándo será la última vez que besa a la persona que ama antes de que todo se vaya al demonio_ …

Es increíble pensar en que un detalle mal calculado en un plan puede hacer que este termine en desastre. No hablo de dejar a Anna para que muriera congelada. Eso fue un efecto colateral, nada más que una decisión extremadamente estúpida que tomé, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Me refiero a haber ido por ella primero. No suelo pensar en las mujeres a las que he ilusionado, salvo por ella. De alguna manera, me afectó más que las otras. Todavía intento figurar por qué. No me importaba en absoluto, era solo un escalón más hacia el poder… pero la quebré en ese momento. Me hizo pensar en cómo podemos afectar tanto a una persona con una pequeña frase.

Entender el comportamiento humano, las motivaciones y deseos de la gente siempre ha sido mi especialidad y fascinación. La leí como un libro abierto, y lo usé a mi favor. Era una chica inocente, nunca había salido de Arendelle, era una presa fácil. Puede que alguien más la hubiera cazado de la forma en que traté, o bien, podría haber encontrado otro iluso que compartiese las mismas fantasías. Lo curioso es que encontró al gigantón por su cuenta. Se ve feliz ahora. No es que me preocupe, para nada. Me limitaré a mantenerme al margen de su vida. Es mejor así.

Anna ya no es mi problema. Puede hacer lo que le plazca y me importa un carajo siempre que no le meta ideas en la cabeza a su hermana. Lo último que necesito es a Elsa en contra mía. Hablando de ella, se cerró como una ostra después de ese maldito beso, a pesar de que ambos sabemos que se muere por repetirlo. La atmósfera entre nosotros es considerablemente más densa. Es un juego de dominio, veremos quién cede primero. Intentamos ser aliados, en una precaria y lamentable sombra de una amistad. Pero, y esto lo aprendí con los años, sólo se puede ser amigo de alguien o tener intenciones románticas con esa persona, no ambas. Son sucesos mutuamente excluyentes. De ahí que esta 'amistad' esté condenada al fracaso desde sus inicios. La tregua amistosa fue la peor idea que pudimos haber tenido.

Prefería batallas campales por ser el o la dominante de nuestra relación. Eran lo mejor. La tensión sexual latente, delicia tortuosa de la espera previa al éxtasis. Oh, cómo extraño nuestro pequeño juego. Tocarla hasta hacerla perder la razón y recibir a cambio el sufrimiento de saber que, en el fondo, era ella quien marcaba hasta dónde llegábamos cada sesión. Es saber que estás perdido en medio del desierto, sediento, en frente de un oasis que no puedes alcanzar. Está en frente, tan deseable como el primer día que la vi. Puede que más. Estos pensamientos terminarán acabando conmigo.

Es tan tentador tenerla así de cerca. Si bien nos vemos diariamente, en términos de nuestra relación parecen haber kilómetros de distancia. La extraño, me extraña… y seguimos en donde estamos, deseando poder volver el tiempo atrás. Este es el único arrepentimiento que tengo: no haber ido directamente por Elsa. Un cambio ínfimo, que habría sido tan significativo. Nunca había tenido una relación así con alguien, ese nivel ce comprensión, más allá del afecto, calzábamos perfectamente, como piezas de encaje.

* * *

Hoy es la primera vez que subo a una embarcación. Estaba ansiosa por comenzar. Es extraño, siento el movimiento de la nave, al principio un vaivén suave, que se volvió más intenso al adentrarnos en el mar de Arendelle. Pero no estoy mareada, como muchos dijeron que me sentiría. Al contrario, me gusta. Llevo un buen rato mirando las olas moverse, desde la baranda. Observé el horizonte hasta que Arendelle desapareció de mi vista. Ahora el cielo comienza a teñirse con el crepúsculo. El viento deshizo mi trenza, por lo que opto por dejarlo suelto. Me gusta esta sensación.

A pesar de que todos en el barco me vigilan, me siento más libre que en tierra firme. Nunca creí que esta expedición resultaría, y, no obstante, lo logramos. Es la primera vez que saldré de mi reino. Esa escapada a la montaña del norte no es más que una caminata comparada con este viaje. Estos son términos mayores.

Partimos en la mañana. Me despedí de Anna, que soltó un par de lágrimas cuando nos abrazamos en el puerto. Ahora es ella la que se quedará, asumiendo las responsabilidades y deberes de regente, mientras yo me adentro en las tierras nortinas. Me siento culpable por ello. Pero debo pensar en el bien mayor. Arreglar la catástrofe que cause es la prioridad.

Sé a qué lugar nos dirigimos, en términos teóricos al menos. En realidad no sabría decir a ciencia cierta qué encontraremos. E intentar comunicarnos con las tribus indígenas… ese es el desafío. Llevamos a una mujer _Saami_ , Ruvsá, la única otra mujer en esta embarcación, y a Kristoff, que maneja lo básico de las lenguas del norte, para que sirvan como intérpretes, dentro de lo posible. Una dificultad adicional que debemos tener en mente.

Es curioso, nunca en la vida habría podido imaginar que sería parte de una tripulación así. Sin embargo, henos aquí. En la misión suicida al norte. Un grupo de marinos de excelencia, dos voluntarios de orígenes indígenas, y dos miembros de la realeza. El capitán que elegí es Hans. Fue un acto de desafío, según la mayoría de los nobles, tener la osadía de nombrar a un extranjero por sobre el Vicealmirante arendeliano. Esa no era mi intención, no la principal en todo caso. Lo escogí por su experiencia, por el cargo que ostentaba en sus tierras, porque me juró lealtad, y porque es él.

Sí, sigue siendo una persona importante en mi vida. Es solo que… no sé qué hacer cuando estamos juntos. Intenté colocar un muro entre nosotros, cortando la relación. Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba. No ha vuelto a besarme, ni hemos hablado de ello. Esperaba que viniera a buscarme, a encararme después de traspasar los límites, pero no fue así. Finalmente lo he ahuyentado. _Reina del hielo_ , me estoy ganando esa fama. Se cansó del frío, que lamentablemente es lo único que puedo ofrecerle. No soy una de esas chicas cálidas y tiernas, que podrían alimentar su fuego interior. Soy un témpano de hielo, nunca estará a gusto conmigo. Ni yo podré estarlo con él.

Lo extraño más de lo que creía humanamente posible. Aun cuando sé que nos hacemos daño, y que lo nuestro es un salto al vacío, con todas las condiciones en contra, con todo eso, sigo sin poder dejarlo ir. Podré deshacerme de algunos recuerdos, pero la marca que dejo impresa es muy fuerte para poder borrarla totalmente. Espero ya sin ganas que llegue el momento en que pueda enfrentar con calma y madurez, mas nunca llega. Quiero dejar de pensar en él cuando estoy sola. Llegar a ser capaz de ir a dormir sin que él sea quien plague mis últimos pensamientos. Lo peor, _o tal vez lo mejor_ , es que lo veo a diario, continuará siendo parte activa de mi vida por un tiempo. Hasta que tengamos que despedirnos de una vez por todas.

Desearía que recogiese sus cosas y desapareciera, llevándose el dolor y las memorias juntos con él. _No, no es cierto_. En realidad deseo algo totalmente diferente. Verlo esfumarse de mi vida será probablemente lo que me quiebre de manera definitiva. De alguna manera, llenó el vacío que sentía, y dejará uno nuevo al marcharse. El día en que pierda de vista su cabello rojizo que parece flamear al viento, su piel surcada de pecas, sus ojos verdes, los más hermosos y ardientes que he visto… esas imágenes se irán y me dejarán llenas de cicatrices, como las marcas blanquecinas de mis muslos, donde sus manos quemaron mi piel aquella noche en que casi consumamos nuestra relación…

A veces pienso en ello, cuando me desvelo. En que estaba dispuesta a cruzar límites que nunca antes había pensado que rompería. Quería saber qué se siente perder el control y ceder a esa parte oscura de mí. Estuve a punto de perder mi virtud, lo cual lejos de alarmarme, sólo me hizo desearlo más… pero no tiene sentido seguir pensando en él así. Sería extremadamente estúpido intentarlo. No puedo darme el lujo de cometer esa locura estando aquí. Aquí o en cualquier lugar del mundo. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar que mi mente divague en ello. Tal vez sea la novedad, el hecho de descubrir lo que un hombre y una mujer pueden hacer…

No, definitivamente no debo seguir alimentando esos pensamientos impíos. Eso lo sé a la perfección. Pero no puedo dejar de pensarlo. Del mismo modo, hay veces en que pareciera recordar vagamente el roce de su piel con la mía, y la suavidad de sus labios, finos en apariencia, mas no por ello menos capaces de desatar un caos en mí. Eso sólo considerando el aspecto físico. Fuera de eso, extraño a mi compañero. Sigue aportando en nuestra búsqueda y está dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para ella, pero no es lo mismo que cuando sólo éramos dos almas condenadas a vivir con dones sobrenaturales, asombrados de haber encontrado a otro con una historia trágica y más problemas de los que alguien de nuestra edad debiese tener.

Es ese grado de comprensión y la unidad que logramos, lo que más extraño. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de encontrar a alguien así en la vida? No quiero perderlo. Es lo que temía desde el principio. Las personas que amo no tienen finales felices. Los persigue la desgracia, soy como un ángel de la muerte, que los marca con su beso helado. Pongo en peligro a quienes me rodean. Hans se ofreció voluntariamente a arriesgar su vida por mí, seguido por su hermano, y por Kristoff. Como un efecto dominó.

Me separo de la baranda del barco. Todavía no es tan tarde, no me retiraría si tuviese algo más que hacer. Soy la única aquí que no cumple con un trabajo. Mi única tarea es ser transportada, no causar más problemas, y mantener mi magia bajo control. Como una leona enjaulada, nadie más que mis _cuidadores_ se acerca a mí.

El cielo ahora es un manto de azul. Las linternas del barco se encienden, y los navegantes hacen cambio de turno, quedando unos cuantos encargados durante la noche. El viento se torna más frío, y la marea debe estar subiendo en la costa. Por primera vez en meses, se ve la luna creciente brillando sobre el mar, en un cielo casi totalmente despejado. Camino hacia la cabina para ir a mi cuarto designado. Estoy a punto de entrar cuando veo a Hans salir del suyo. _Y pensar que estamos tan cerca físicamente, y a la vez tan lejos emocionalmente._

—Buenas noches, majestad—dice él.

—Buenas noches, príncipe Hans—detesto las formalidades. _Casi tanto como el hecho de saber que con solo unas palabras toda esta farsa acabaría… pero no me atrevo a pronunciarlas_. Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo siento por él. Lo extraño, lo quiero de vuelta… no obstante, traicionó mi confianza, algo que no sé si pueda perdonar alguna vez. Mejor dicho, algo que pueda olvidar. Perdonar puedo, pero ese hecho quedará grabado en mi memoria.

—Intenta dormir un poco, aunque sientas el sonido del mar. Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás al ruido y el movimiento.

—Lo haré…—se da la vuelta para salir, hasta que, en un momento de valentía, continúo hablándole—. Hans, espera…

— ¿Si?

—Ah… ¿tienes un minuto?

—Soy capitán, lo que menos tengo es tiempo.

—Olvídalo—le doy la espalda para entrar a mi cuarto, cuando siento que toma mi mano.

—Pero puedo hacer una excepción por la reina.

—No es importante, puedo esperar.

—Hace mucho que no hablamos. Extraño esa sensación de peligro, como estar en un campo minado.

— _Gracias_ , me agrada saber que así te sentías.

—No quería que sonara así… lo siento. Pero sí te extraño. A ti, Elsa, no a la reina con quien debo tratar a diario _— ¿alguna vez he dicho cuanto odio que sus palabras me desarmen?_

—También te extraño…

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Sabes bien cuál es.

—No, el problema es que no hacemos nada para solucionarlo.

— ¿Y qué esperas que hagamos?

—Dímelo tú. Sigo esperando a que te decidas.

—No hagamos esto… jamás llegamos a un acuerdo.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres? ¿O todavía no lo sabes?

—No puedo lanzarme a tus brazos y esperar que todo vuelva a ser lo que era antes.

—Nunca te lo he pedido.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces?

—Lo mismo que tú, la diferencia es que yo lo reconozco abiertamente.

—No creas saber lo que quiero.

—Créeme, lo sé mejor que tú misma. Te conozco bien, tanto como para saber que sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, pero no te atreverás a hacer algo al respecto.

—Eso no…

—No te molestes, creo que es suficiente por hoy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hola, holaaa! primer capítulo del 2018 (lamento la tardanza, me ofrecí de profesora auxiliar para un curso y no he tenido mucho tiempo desde entonces) peeeero aquí está. Y, como ven, este capítulo tiene ambos puntos de vista, porque me parece interesante ver qué piensan Elsa y Hans sobre el mismo evento. No sé si serán todos los capítulos siguientes así... veremos.

Comienza el viaje y los problemas...

En fin, no olviden dejar sus reviews (van más de 100!), marcar como favorito y seguir la historia. Bye :3


	33. Abrázame fuerte y no me dejes

**A/N:** creo que esto compensa el capítulo anterior, es que en verdad era necesario plantear lo que sucedió antes y por si alguien se dedicase por curiosidad a buscar las islas a las que van (son hermosas *w*).

* * *

 **Abrázame fuerte y no me dejes**

Llevamos dos semanas desde que iniciamos el viaje. Ha sido relativamente tranquilo, hasta que comenzó la tormenta. Habíamos parado dos veces en puertos del norte de mi reino, sin mayor dificultad, antes de internarnos en el mar nórdico, que precede al de Barents, donde se encuentra el archipiélago que es nuestro destino. El clima nos había favorecido, con viento y marea en la dirección correcta, hasta hace algunas horas.

Comenzó con una llovizna, que poco a poco fue aumentando su intensidad hasta transformarse en una tormenta eléctrica, con marejadas y ráfagas de viento para rematar. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El barco sube y baja sin darnos tregua. Me siento como si estuviera amarrada a una ruleta. Estoy tan mareada que no me atrevo a moverme, pues terminaría vomitando lo poco que he ingerido durante el día, o bien, desmayándome. Me siento horriblemente mal. Traté de acurrucarme en una esquina, pero lo dejé por miedo a que alguno de los muebles se despegue y termine encima de mí. Sé que están clavados, pero prefiero no fiarme de ese trabajo de carpintería, considerando que por un error podría terminar herida.

Eran días de clima ameno, los primeros que había visto en meses. Con el sol en alto y unas cuantas nubes. Aunque para nada cálidos. El frío sigue siendo el factor predominante. No que me moleste, me siento a gusto. Son los demás quienes me preocupan. Llevan gruesas capas y tejidos de lana, mientras que yo podría andar descalza y con un vestido de verano, sin sentir mayores molestias. Es una ventaja de tener un invierno interior. Me permite salir a dar vueltas por la cubierta cuando los demás están refugiándose del frío.

Claro que un paseo de ese tipo es impensable en este momento. Todos los marinos están trabajando allí afuera, escucho los gritos, órdenes e insultos desesperados que lanzan con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sus voces son apenas perceptibles entre todo el ruido del mar, los truenos y el viento. Ocasionalmente observo la luz de un relámpago filtrarse por el ojo de buey, iluminando la habitación. Dieron como orden apagar las lámparas de parafina, en caso de que alguna se volcara, a modo de evitar un incendio.

No puedo evitar aferrarme a las sábanas cada vez que oigo un trueno estremecer el barco. Tengo la cama echa un desastre. Estoy en la esquina que va pegada a dos de las paredes, intentando reducir lo más posible el espacio ocupado por mi cuerpo, con las rodillas flectadas, tocando mi pecho. No es precisamente cómodo, pero tampoco voy a pretender estar cómoda cuando mis nervios están destrozados con esta tormenta.

Trato de no pensar en que se podría hundir el barco… pero es imposible. No puedo evitarlo, en especial cuando vienen olas que elevan demasiado, para luego soltar bruscamente la nave, en el momento en que parecía estar en equilibrio. Vamos adelante, atrás, de lado a lado, subimos, caemos, y se repiten los movimientos _. Dios, esto se mueve demasiado. Vamos a terminar naufragando, si es que logramos salir a flote_. No debo pensar en eso, no debo pensar en eso, no debo pensar en eso— _¡Ay, viene otra ola!_ Mi estómago se revuelve y siento un vacío donde deberían estar los demás órganos internos. Me aferro a uno de los postes de la cama mientras caemos.

Estoy aterrada. Tengo el piso, las paredes y el techo cubiertos de hielo, con puntas afiladas y miles de copos de nieve suspendidos, que se mueven con las caídas, como si el cuarto fuese una esfera de nieve musical gigante, sólo que más mortal que decorativa, y conmigo atrapada en el interior. Creo que hasta sellé la puerta con hielo. _Es como si hubiera creado mi propia tumba helada_.

Los pensamientos negativos plagan mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo está paralizado por el miedo, la única reacción que soy capaz de llevar a cabo es aferrarme con más fuerza a los objetos a mi alrededor. Mi mente es otro problema a parte. Como si pudiera detener el tiempo, mientras pienso en todo y nada a la vez. Pienso en qué pasará si nuestro viaje llega hasta acá, si la nave se hunde. Qué tal si naufragamos… terminaríamos en medio del mar nórdico, muy lejos de las islas más cercanas en este punto. Estamos en el límite norte del continente. No tenemos comunicación, y aun de conseguir llegar a tierra, está tan desolada que caminaríamos kilómetros antes de encontrar un asentamiento humano. Eso, si es que llegamos…

El otro escenario posible sería morir ahogados. Nadie sabría del hundimiento del barco hasta que lo dedujeran porque jamás regresamos. No tenemos como comunicarnos con Arendelle. Si algo nos sucede, solo podemos esperar a que se calme la tormenta, y enviar un mensajero de vuelta en una nave pequeña, o en uno de los caballos, de vuelta al reino.

Recuerdo que así fue como mis padres murieron. Iban camino al reino de Corona, invitados al matrimonio de la princesa perdida Rapunzel. Se suponía que volverían en dos semanas, pero nunca lo hicieron. Jamás encontraron sus cuerpos, ni un solo rastro de su embarcación. Nadie sabe con exactitud en qué lugar fallecieron. Ellos y los 37 tripulantes de esa nave. Y nosotros podríamos terminar del mismo modo.

No esperaba que nuestro viaje fuese tan breve. Esperaba que el peligro comenzara recién en las islas Svalbard, con nuestro contacto con las tierras lejanas del ártico. No ahora, a mitad del camino. Y con dos príncipes extranjeros que se supone, estábamos protegiendo. Además del prometido de mi hermanita. No puedo dejar que mueran ahogados. Pero es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y volver.

Esta es lejos la manera de morir a la que más le temo. Siempre odié las tormentas. Más aún después de saber que una de ellas fue la que cobró las vidas de mis padres. En medio del agua, me siento totalmente desprotegida. Solo una pequeña humana en medio de la inmensidad inclemente del océano. Si el barco llega a darse vuelta, moriremos. Podríamos flotar, pero eventualmente los demás morirán, por la temperatura sub-cero del agua. Yo moriría ahogada, cuando el agua salada termine de reemplazar el aire en mis pulmones. He leído que es horriblemente doloroso, eso cuentan aquellos viajeros que han sobrevivido naufragios.

El otro gran problema, es que no sé nadar. Ni siquiera puedo flotar, me hundiría en segundos. Era innecesario para mí, nunca tuve un tutor como Anna. Ella podía jugar al aire libre, en el fiordo o en los lagos. Yo no. Me quedaba encerrada en el palacio, por lo que consideraron que era algo dispensable en mi formación. Claro, sé calcular proyecciones trigonométricas, pero no puedo nadar aun cuando mi vida dependiese de ello. _Excelente, esas sí son prioridades_. Sólo espero que no sea tan difícil como creo que es. Para algunos parece tan sencillo. No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo mantener la cabeza por fuera del agua para respirar. Sé, en teoría los movimientos de las piernas y brazos, pero más que eso… no.

* * *

— ¡Todos en sus puestos! —ordeno.

— ¡Sí, capitán!

— ¡Manténganse en ellos y no se suelten por nada del mundo! —Grito—. ¡Amarren las velas! ¡Vigías, bajen de ahí ahora mismo!

— ¡Muévanse atado de inútiles! ¡No son cadetes en la escuela! ¡Tenemos un comando real! —grita el primer oficial.

— ¡Nadie en los bordes, todos al centro!

— ¡Aseguren las escotillas!

— ¡Más rápido! ¡El mar no nos espera todo el día!

He estado gritando órdenes desde que comenzó la tormenta. Nos preparamos en lo posible, en cuanto los vigías avistaron a lo lejos un cúmulo de nubes negras. Llevo horas en la cubierta, intentando ejecutar un plan con ayuda del Vicealmirante, que es mi primer oficial, y otros marinos que habían recorrido esta zona anteriormente. Guardamos en las habitaciones todo lo que teníamos en cubierta, preparamos a los hombres para lo que vendría, incluidos Kristoff y mi hermano, en puesto menores, claro. Necesitamos a todos los hombres trabajando. Amarramos todo lo que podría caerse, y protegimos nuestras provisiones en bóvedas, en caso de que el agua entrase a las cámaras inferiores, como lo ha estado haciendo desde que las olas subieron.

Estoy pegado al timón, no puedo soltarlo o el navío se va la mierda, con todos nosotros incluidos. Tengo los brazos acalambrados de tanto tirar y las piernas adoloridas con el intento de mantener el equilibrio lo mejor posible. Hacemos turnos con el primer oficial para que siempre esté alguien pendiente. Si esto se suelta, estamos jodidos. Tenemos que trabajar lo más precisamente posible. Cada tripulante tiene una misión de vital importancia si es que planeamos salir de esta. Sé que es posible, varios de estos hombres han pasado por situaciones similares, o peores.

Por mi parte, he experimentado viajes en medio de tormentas, en las aguas del sur, pero nunca en medio del mar nórdico. Todo está jodidamente helado. Los hombres estarían al borde de la hipotermia si no se movieran. Entra ola tras ola de agua fría al barco, llenando la cubierta, y, por desgracia, las cámaras inferiores. Pero confío en esta nave. No será última tecnología, pero tiene cámaras de flotación adicionales. Nos han mantenido estables por ahora, pero de perforarse, nos hundiremos.

Veo el barco subir y bajar montando las olas, que se ven enormes al frente, varios metros de altura y toneladas de peso. Una de esas que reviente sobre el barco nos mataría por la sola presión que ejerce la masa de agua, por lo que preferimos montarlas antes que quedar debajo de una o atravesarla. Vamos a alta velocidad, movidos por la marea. Es difícil ver mucho con el agua que entra a la nave, sumada a la lluvia y la poca luz que tenemos. Debe ser la tarde, puede que anochezca en un rato más.

Un joven cadete, el más brillante de su clase, está en mi habitación, intentando calcular los posibles cursos que tomaremos después de la tormenta, vaya uno a saber dónde diablos vamos a para cuando termine. Tendremos que volver al curso después de este desvío considerable. Prefiero mantenernos a salvo y luego pensar en cómo volver. O avanzar, dependiendo de cuál sea nuestra costa más próxima. Sólo espero que se despeje el cielo, o tendríamos que hacer estimaciones y avanzar casi a ciegas hasta poder ver algo.

De todos modos, lo más que podemos desviarnos sería acercándonos al extremo norte de Arendelle, a Rusia, a las Islas Svalbard-nuestro destino- o a Groenlandia… solo espero que estemos todavía cerca de Arendelle, porque cualquiera de las otras opciones implica al menos una semana de viaje. Eso, esperando no caer dentro de otra tormenta. Si creyera en un dios, estaría rezando en este momento. Tal vez no sea mala idea, como que esto de que mi vida penda de un hilo me hace reconsiderar la fe. Pero cuando ya paso el peligro, también se va la fiebre religiosa. Es un círculo vicioso. O virtuoso, dependiendo del punto de vista.

— ¡Teniente Jefferson, aléjese de la baranda! —grito cuando veo que ha soltado una de las cuerdas y la sigue intentando atraparla, acercándose peligrosamente al borde.

— ¡Capitán, los amarres!

— ¡No importa, aléjese ahora!

— ¡Capitán, hay agua en la cubierta de la segunda batería! — _lo suponía. Creo que dormiremos bien mojados cuando termine la tormenta_.

— ¡¿Qué tanta?!

— ¡Todo el piso!

— ¡Aseguren todo lo que sea de valor!

Será una larga noche. _Yupi_. Es como una bienvenida al ártico. Una bastante particular, esperaba nieve y campos de hielo, no tormentas eléctricas. Podría ser peor, de ser granizo tendría que dejar a parte de la tripulación limpiado la cubierta. Se me ocurren un par de planes de emergencia, pero es muy tarde para ello. Ya estamos aquí, en medio de la lluvia, con las ráfagas de viento y la marea azotando la nave, es muy tarde para cambiar las cosas. Después de todo, ¿cuánto es lo máximo que puede durar la lluvia torrencial? _Mejor no respondo esa pregunta_.

* * *

Creí que ya estaba pasando lo peor. Me equivoqué. Escuché el sonido del agua más cerca que antes. Luego comenzó a entrar agua a la recámara. Solo en el piso, pero no deja de preocuparme. Cubre cada centímetro de la superficie de madera-cubierta también por hielo. Espero a que el barco se ladee y salga parte del agua para sellar nuevamente la puerta. Estoy a salvo, por ahora. Tampoco sé cómo voy a salir. Estoy demasiado aterrada como para poder deshacer mi magia. Se comanda por su cuenta, mis emociones están fuera de control.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que este viaje es realmente una pésima idea. La peor que he tenido, desde que traté de huir a las montañas del norte, congelando mi reino mientras pasaba. Ahora pongo en peligro a mis mejores marinos, al príncipe Aleksander, a Kristoff… y a Hans. No he visto a ninguno de ellos desde que comenzó la tormenta. Hans dijo que era mejor que esperara aquí por lo que dure el mal clima. Que estaría a salvo aquí. Dudo que lo esté realmente, mas no quiero imaginar cómo estarán allá afuera. Estar en el exterior, sin protección alguna… son realmente valientes estos hombres. Si regresamos, me encargaré de darles las distinciones necesarias.

Intento no pensar en mis padres… pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Sentirían lo mismo que yo? No, probablemente no. Mi padre habría estado en la cubierta con los demás hombres, hasta el último momento. Yo, por otro lado, tengo el nivel de cobardía de mi madre. La imagino en el mismo lugar que yo, esperando que todo acabara lo más luego posible. No es por despreciarla, pero si tenía un defecto notorio, era la angustia y el miedo que sentía ante el más mínimo peligro. Tenía una manía de estar jugando con sus manos cada vez que estaba nerviosa, o con los pliegues de su vestido. Es uno de los recuerdos más vívidos que tengo de ella.

¿Cuál sería su último pensamiento? ¿Cómo serían sus últimas horas? Sentirían desesperación, al no poder hacer nada para cambiar su situación, o tal vez alivio al saber que acabaría el sufrimiento. ¿Rezarían o estarían reflexionando? ¿Pensarían en Anna y en mí, o en el reino? Quizás en las dos. Ahora que lo pienso, no quisiera estar en el lugar de Anna. Esa incertidumbre de no saber dónde están tus seres queridos, si están bien, si estarán vivos… no se lo deseo a nadie. Pero prefiero tener la certeza de que está a salvo en Arendelle. Tenerla conmigo, sabiendo que su vida volvería a estar en riesgo por culpa mía, sería insoportable. Puedo vivir en paz sabiendo que ella está bien, a kilómetros de la tormenta, posiblemente durmiendo a esta hora, incluso podría estar con Olaf. Me quedo con esa imagen mental.

Ya es muy tarde, y sigo sin poder dormir. No creo que lo haga. Los sonidos que llegan a la recámara me tienen los nervios en punta. Especialmente los truenos y el crujir de la madera. Odio los truenos. Siempre lo he hecho. Mi corazón pareciera paralizarse con cada estruendoso sonido. ¿Alguna vez un barco habrá sido alcanzado por un rayo? No es precisamente un pensamiento reconfortante en este momento. Repito, odio los truenos.

Ojalá pudiera hacer algo. Me siento inútil aquí escondida mientras los demás corren de un lado a otro, sacando a flote la nave. ¿Era mucho pedir poderes que sirvieran para controlar estas tormentas? La nieve es útil de vez en cuanto, pero poder aclarar el cielo, ése sí sería un gran poder. Lamentablemente estoy de manos atadas, y sometida por las condiciones climáticas hostiles. Ahora sé lo que sienten los demás cuando exteriorizo la tormenta de nieve. Aterrada, pequeña, frágil e impotente. _¿Cómo es que podemos acabar así? En el mar, perdidos, sin poder hacer algo al respecto_.

Lo único que me logra tranquilizar en cierta medida es que las olas no parecen tan grandes como antes. O tal vez sea el hecho de que llevamos tanto tiempo en la tormenta, que ya me acostumbré a las subidas y bajadas. Como sea, no es tan terrible ahora que ya me resigné. Salvo por las caídas repentinas, esas siguen revolviendo mis interiores.

* * *

Es casi medianoche cuando la tormenta comienza a apaciguarse. Poco a poco perdemos velocidad, y las olas dejan de inundar la flota. Sigue lloviendo y habiendo relámpagos, pero ya pasó lo peor. El navío resistió tan bien como era previsto. Y tenemos mucha suerte, el frente duró menos de un día, es bastante pasable. Pudo ser mucho peor. Con que el agua dejara de entrar a la cubierta me doy por satisfecho.

Estoy exhausto, he gritado y tirado del timón la mayor parte de la noche. Ahora me relevará el primer oficial, y luego el contralmirante. Haremos turnos para dormir. Los hombre que se llevaron el trabajo más duro dormirán cuatro horas, luego relevarán a los que queden. Después de eso, fijaremos turnos nuevos. Y planearemos el nuevo curso de la nave, cuando podamos ubicarnos bien. Por ahora, fijamos la dirección hacia el norte en 30°. Es lo más que podemos hacer por el momento. También debemos pensar cuál es el territorio más cercano y si es que nos conviene desembarcar en él. Porque explicar cómo llegaron miembros de la realeza hasta allá sin ningún aviso previo, eso sería un lío. E intentarían hacernos desistir de nuestra misión, que por cierto, parece que será más complicada de lo que esperábamos inicialmente. Sabía que el clima era adverso, pero esperaba que encontrásemos campos de hielo, nieve y algunos icebergs flotantes, no lluvias torrenciales.

Siento todos los músculos del cuerpo fatigados. Por ahora puedo retirarme. Insistí en quedarme el primer turno, pero los oficiales de alto mando prefirieron quedarse. Supongo que el ser príncipe, aunque sea uno sin poder en su tierra, tiene sus beneficios. Sin embargo, hubiese preferido quedarme, a pesar de que admito que estoy realmente cansado. Pero viendo el lado positivo, descansando unas cuantas horas podré tomar mejores decisiones.

Bajo de la toldilla para retirarme a mi recámara. Hasta arrastrar los pies me duele. Tengo cuidado de no resbalar con el piso mojado. Voy a mi cuarto, pasando por el lado del de Elsa… _hay algo extraño aquí_. Es el leve resplandor celeste que se filtra por la cerradura lo que me preocupa. Debió usar su magia. _Demonios, lo que faltaba_. He estado tan ocupado durante el día, que no me detuve a pensar en ella ni un solo instante. No he sabido nada de ella desde que acordamos que se quedaría en su recámara hasta que le avisáramos. _Mierda_.

Voy a pasar a verla. Quién sabe qué clase de pensamientos salvajes ocuparán su cabeza. Giro la manilla y empujo, pero es inútil, hay algo bloqueando la puerta. Intento empujar con más fuerza. Nada.

— ¿Reina Elsa? —espero un minuto. No hay respuesta. _Demonios_ — ¿Estás bien?

Sigo sin recibir señales de vida. Golpeo varias veces _. No hay cambio_. Me está preocupando de verdad. Cargo todo mi peso contra la puerta, las veces suficientes como para dejar varios hematomas en mi brazo, hasta que cede. Quedan cristales de hielo rotos y astillas donde antes hubo una gruesa capa bloqueando la puerta. _Maldición, se encerró con su propia magia_. Y en el fondo de la pequeña cabina está Elsa, acurrucada en un rincón. En medio de un desastre. Hay hielo en las paredes, cuelgan carámbanos del techo y copos por doquier.

Cierro la distancia entre nosotros, sentándome en la cama. Me ve como desorientada. Tiene marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas y casi no hay color en su rostro. _Mierda_. ¿Es que no puedo dejarla sola sin que algo malo le pase? Tiene los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar la madera del poste. Tentativamente acerco una mano para acariciar su espalda. Al ver que no opone resistencia, dejo que las yemas de mis dedos se deslicen, en círculos, para ofrecerle un poco de confort.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —le pregunto en voz baja, para no sobresaltarla, y porque mis cuerdas vocales no dan más.

—Es… le temo a las tormentas…—confiesa con un hilillo de voz.

— ¿No crees que esto es un poco extremo?

—No lo sé—me ve directamente a los ojos—. Jamás había subido a un barco y la tormenta… pensé que se hundiría.

—No tienes nada que temer. Somos marinos experimentados, podemos con esto. Pero no creo que pueda concentrarme sabiendo que vas a reaccionar así.

—Lo siento mucho… es que fue horrible.

—Tranquila, podemos con esto. No es sencillo, pero ya salimos de esta. Y me ayudaría saber que no te volverás a encerrar si hay otra tormenta.

—Mis padres murieron en una…— _por mil demonios_ , se me había olvidado. Claro que le teme a las tormentas, después de todo, le arrebataron su familia.

—Lo lamento—no sé qué decir… ¿Cómo le aseguro que estaremos bien? No es algo que pueda prometerle a ciencia cierta—. Ven conmigo.

Le ofrezco una mano para ayudarla a que se suelte de ese poste. En cuanto lo hace, la tomo con cuidado para reposicionarla. Sus piernas quedan sobre las mías, formando una cruz, la abrazo y dejo que repose el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi pecho y abdomen. Acaricio uno de sus hombros, mientras que mi otra mano descansa sobre una de las suyas. Ella cede con más facilidad de la que esperaba. Realmente está estresada. Apoyo mi espalda contra la pared, para quedar más cómodos.

—Gracias—dice ella, reposando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—No hay nada que agradecer—beso su frente—. No debí insistir tanto en este viaje. Podríamos haber enviado a alguien más.

—No, era necesario que fuéramos nosotros. Pero me arrepiento de haber puesto en peligro a tanta gente.

—Todos aquí somos voluntarios, queremos hacer esto.

—Y lo siento por ser tan fría contigo.

—Era de esperarse, eres la Reina de las Nieves—sonrío ligeramente.

—No sé cómo actuar cuando estamos juntos.

—A mí me parece que vamos bastante bien.

— ¿por qué haces esto?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Me ayudas a pesar de que intento alejarte…

—Porque me necesitas. No te dejaría muerta de miedo en este cuarto, sola.

—Esto es demasiado…

—Estás asustada, necesitas apoyo. Y dime, ¿qué te preocupa tanto de la tormenta como para que te hayas creado tu propia bola de nieve dentro del barco?

—Hundirnos, ahogarnos, naufragar… no volver jamás… creí que moriríamos…

—Parecen buenas razones. Pero deja que te diga algo. Prometo que, si alguna vez veo que las cosas están realmente difíciles, vendré por ti. Nos las ingeniaremos.

— ¿Por qué sigues ayudándome? No lo entiendo.

—Me preocupas. Quiero que estés bien. Y porque sé que dentro de ese pequeño corazón helado, todavía sientes algo por mí.

No responde a eso último. Seré positivo y lo tomaré como una confirmación. Nos muevo con suavidad, hacia la cabecera de la cama. Ella se deshace del abrazo para levantarse. _Supongo que era demasiado bueno para durar_.

—Deberías dormir un poco—dice Elsa.

—Tú también.

—Bien…

Corre las cubiertas de la cama para acostarse… pero no lo hace. Se queda viéndome, como cavilando en qué hacer ahora. _Creo que sé lo que quiere, pero jamás se atrevería a pedirlo directamente_. La presionaré un poco, para ver si se decide.

—No creo que pueda dormir con esta tormenta—confiesa.

—Inténtalo, te acostumbrarás al ruido. Y te aseguro que lo peor ya pasó.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Buenas noches—llego hasta la puerta, cuando finalmente oigo su voz.

—Hans, espera… quédate— _y funcionó_ —, por favor…

—Bien.

Cierro lo que queda de la puerta. Ella se mete debajo de las sábanas. _Esto es una pésima idea_ … pero ya que estamos aquí… Nos miramos unos segundos, ambos dudando si debemos o no proceder. Prefiero verlo como que la estoy protegiendo, porque de verlo de manera sexual, esto terminará mal. Me quito las botas y la ropa mojada, quedando solo con el pantalón y una camisa. Luego subo a la cama con ella. Se da vuelta hacia la pared, y yo quedo de cara a la puerta. Sólo nuestras espaldas se tocan.

—Ahora intenta dormir—le digo.

—No puedo. ¿Cómo lo haces? Siento que la madera se partirá en cualquier momento.

—Tranquila, es más resistente de lo que crees.

—Tengo miedo…

—No hay por qué tenerlo—decido mentirle en esta ocasión _. La verdad es que podríamos experimentar solo un periodo de calma antes de otra tormenta_.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sé. Pero prefiero ver el vaso medio lleno.

— ¿Crees que lleguemos a las islas que buscamos?

—Eso espero.

—No me gusta estar aquí. Creo que no seré una buena navegante.

—Lo dices porque tuviste muy mala suerte en tu primer viaje.

—Es que no puedo evitar pensar en que se volcará en cualquier momento…—su voz se quiebra.

—Sólo intenta pensar en otra cosa—me giro hacia ella, de modo que su espalda toma contacto con mi torso. _Esto es atrevido_ … pero podría funcionar. Ella se queda quieta como una estatua. _Está heladísima_. Coloco mi brazo libre sobre el suyo.

—Esto es demasiado—dice ella.

—Podemos hacer una excepción.

—Tienes que ir a tu cuarto. No pueden encontrarnos así.

—Estoy demasiado cómodo para moverme. Además, aquí las sábanas están secas.

—Hans, no podemos…

—No voy a tocarte a menos que tú quieras. Ahora trata de dormir.

—Hans, estamos yendo demasiado lejos.

—Lo hago porque acabamos de pasar por el primer desafío de nuestro viaje, porque estoy cansado, me duele cada maldito músculo del cuerpo, porque me place, y porque espero que esto te recuerde un poco a tu hogar y te ayude a dormir.

— ¿Has pensado en pedirme permiso?

—Tú pediste que me quedara.

—Eres imposible.

—Shhh, duerme.

* * *

No puedo dormir cuando está así de cerca de mí. _¿Por qué lo dejo? Ah, vale, porque se siente bien y estoy muy débil para protestar, por no mencionar que mi brújula moral está apuntando a cualquier dirección_. Es que se siente bien. Así de simple. Es cálido, fuerte, y me sentir segura. Tengo su brazo en mi cintura, su pecho contra mi espalda, y su cabeza en mi nuca, por lo que exhala sobre mi cuello, causándome un cosquilleo _. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos así de cerca?_ No puedo recordarlo. Sé que debería quitármelo de encima, echarlo de la recámara… _pero no quiero_.

Me olvido de la tormenta, para concentrarme en su respiración calmada y rítmica. Esto es agradable… mas sigo teniendo la duda, _¿qué quiere de mí?_ ¿En verdad vamos a dormir o espera que tengamos una noche más… apasionada? No sé si pueda acceder a eso último. Si bien admito que me atrae en ese sentido, no estoy lista para _eso_. Es el único hombre que me ha besado, incluso llegó a tocar mis muslos desnudos-un recuerdo que me ruboriza-, pero nunca traspasamos ese límite. Estuvimos muy cerca, una vez. Jamás se repitió.

Son recuerdos que solo surgen cuando estoy sola. Desde luego, eso incluye al hombre que me tiene acurrucada en sus brazos. Estoy más cómoda de lo que debería. _Me siento a salvo_. El barco sigue meciéndose, pero Hans me sujeta. El peso de nuestros cuerpos juntos nos mantiene más estables. Casi olvido el clima intempestivo. Casi, si no fuera por los truenos, podría descansar con facilidad. Me giro hacia Hans, que tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Se despierta de mala gana.

—No puedo dormir—susurro.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —responde él en un murmullo apenas inteligible.

—La tormenta.

—Ya está pasando.

—Pero hay mucho ruido.

—Te acostumbrarás. Duerme.

—No puedo.

—Mmm…—se restriega los ojos con una mano. Luce terrible, el cansancio lo hace ver mucho mayor, resalta los círculos negros y ese tinte grisáceo en su piel—. ¿Y qué esperas que haga?

—No lo sé.

Me ve fijamente. Está de mal humor, pero aun así mantiene la compostura. Por mí. Es reconfortante y me hace sentir culpable, ambas al mismo tiempo. Tiene el cabello húmedo, lo intento peinar con mi mano libre. Eso le gusta. Sonríe y cierra los ojos nuevamente. _Hace tanto que no me atrevía a devolverle una muestra de afecto_ … creí que esto desaparecería, esta intimidad entre nosotros. Creí que se había hecho añicos con la confianza entre nosotros. Por el contrario, sólo estaba dormida, latente, como el magma en un volcán inactivo, esperando el momento preciso para resurgir en una gran erupción. Así se siente este estallido de emociones. _Miedo, desconfianza, atracción, deseo, confusión, frustración, consuelo_ …

— ¿Todavía despierta? —pregunta. Creí que se había quedado dormido.

—No te preocupes por mí.

—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo—pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

—Es en serio, necesitas descansar.

—Tú también. Ven—me abraza con más fuerza—, déjame contarte una historia. La primera vez que dirigí una tripulación por mi cuenta, tenía catorce años, apenas un crío dando órdenes. Era una mañana tranquila, apenas unas nubes, poca humedad y mucho viento. Eran condiciones ideales, creían todos. Esa mañana fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que vi a mi padre sonreír con aprobación. Estaba orgulloso de mi mismo, por estar al mando de una corbeta, una reliquia de más de cien años, restaurada y lista para su uso.

Estaba todo listo, zarpamos para recorrer las nueve islas del archipiélago que es el reino. Todo iba bien hasta el décimo día. Una corriente del este desvió la corbeta, no sabía qué hacer. Era muy fuerte, el barco llegó demasiado cerca de un roquerío. Estuvimos a punto de encallar. Le hice un buen agujero a la nave cuando choqué intentando salir. Nunca había estado tan asustado, me quedé paralizado, no podía dar órdenes. Sólo pensaba en que nos iríamos al diablo todos. El agua entró al barco y comenzamos a hundirnos.

Salimos en los botes de emergencia. Mi padre estuvo semanas sermoneándome acerca de que no debía perder el control de ese modo. Estaba a cargo, y si quería llegar a ser alguien importante, debía manejar de mejor modo el miedo. Con el tiempo fui entrenando esa parte. Sabía que los hombres a mi cargo necesitarían un líder, y un líder no puede quedarse helado de miedo.

No te pido que bailes bajo la lluvia en plena tormenta, pero sí que domines tus emociones. Siente, nunca dejes de sentir, te mantiene alerta. Aprovecha ese estado para hacer algo útil. Y confía en nosotros. Eres la persona que todos trataremos de salvar si algo llegase a ocurrir.

—Pero me preocupa que todos ustedes estén bien.

—Es nuestro deber, lo aceptamos en cuanto nos ofrecimos voluntarios. Además, ya es tarde para los arrepentimientos. Estamos aquí, en medio del mar, muy lejos de la capital de Arendelle. Ya estamos a mitad de camino.

—Fue una pésima idea.

—Siempre lo ha sido. Pero eso no nos detuvo, ¿por qué desistir ahora?

—No quiero que nadie muera.

—Haremos lo posible.

—Tampoco quiero que juegues a ser el héroe. Los héroes nunca terminan bien.

—Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido.

—Lo haría, pero rompería esa promesa al instante.

—Inténtalo, por el bien de mi psique.

—Me gusta el peligro—se acerca más, _si es que eso es humanamente posible_ , y me besa. Dudo un segundo sobre si debo detenerlo. Pero luego cedo a mis impulsos y lo beso de vuelta. _Extrañaba esto. Más de lo que creía que era capaz. Lo necesitábamos_. Ha sido un día horrible, puedo conceder esta pequeña indulgencia, por ahora.

—Sólo abrázame, fuerte. Y no me dejes.

—A sus órdenes, _mi reina_.

* * *

 **A/N:** ¿Qué es esto, viernes de capítulo? Haré que se partan los continentes por subir otro tan seguido XD

Dejaré esto y me retiraré lentamente...

Pd: no se ilusionen, no es un lemon omitido. Solo duermen juntos (lamento decepcionar a algunos son eso u.u)

No olviden sus reviews (es importante saber qué piensan de la historia :c), dar favorite y follow. Bye.


	34. Hic et nunc

**Hic et nunc**

Despierto unas horas más tarde, con los primeros rayos de luz solar. Recuerdo bien donde estoy, en la recámara de Elsa. Dormimos juntos, cosa que no habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo. No creo que pueda expresar lo mucho que extrañaba esto, tenerla así en mis brazos. Encajamos perfectamente bien, en una unión estrecha, considerando que teníamos que calzar ambos en esta cama pequeña. Mejor todavía. Solo que es algo incómodo despertar con las nalgas de ella pegadas, por cosas de hombres. Fuera de eso, fueron las mejores horas de sueño en mucho tiempo. No serán tantas, pero sí lo suficientemente reparadoras.

Intento estirarme sin incomodar a Elsa. Ahora es cuando siento la fatiga del esfuerzo que hice ayer. Al menos ya paró la lluvia. Apenas consigo ver algo con la poca luz que entra por la escotilla. No tengo idea de que hora es, a juzgar por la luz, temprano en la mañana. No es que importe realmente. Sólo sé que la tengo a ella acostada junto a mí, eso es todo lo que importa. Con una de sus manos sobre mi brazo, como asegurándose que no me voy a ir.

No quiero moverme. Estoy más que a gusto, aquí. Pero tengo que levantarme. Soy capitán, no puedo eludir mis deberes por estar acostado con la reina. _Mi reina_. No sé por cuanto vaya a durar esto, pero prefiero no presionarla. Debió doler profundamente en su orgullo el tener que pedirme que me quedara con ella. A pesar de todo, lo hizo. No podría pedir más. Es más de lo que merezco, pero lo agradezco sinceramente. Lo que más quería era estar así con ella.

Lamentablemente, no podemos quedarnos así. Veo el reloj de la pared, son las cinco y media, es una buena hora para volver al trabajo. Me deshago del abrazo de Elsa. La cubro con la sábana, no porque ella lo necesite, es más bien un instinto. Está profundamente dormida. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y se queda en la misma posición en la que durmió toda la noche. Es adorable.

Me vestiría con algo más, pero la capa de lana y chaqueta que llevaba puestas ayer están estilando todavía. Tendré una pulmonía si me quedo con eso puesto. Tendré que regresar a mi cuarto, lo que, por desgracia, significa tener que afrontar a mi hermano. _Qué forma tan agradable de empezar el día_. Supongo que no todo puede ser color de rosa en esta vida.

Entro con todo el cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero por desgracia, Sander está despierto y sentado sobre el catre, con cara de no haber tenido su sueño de belleza. _Excelente_. Cuando este idiota no duerme, se vuelve un ser absolutamente despreciable. Es como si lo poseyera un demonio malhumorado por el resto del día.

— ¿Qué horas de llegar son estas? —me pregunta, chasqueando la lengua.

— ¿Quién te crees? ¿Madre?

—Te cuido más que ella.

—Si me cuidaras tú, habría muerto hace mucho. Y acostúmbrate, soy el capitán, tengo muchas más cosas que hacer.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Son parte de tu trabajo las visitas nocturnas al cuarto de la reina? —enarca una ceja. _Mierda_ — Qué curioso, yo solía pensar que el capitán es quien mandaba en el barco, no entre las piernas de la reina.

—No es asunto tuyo lo que haga con ella.

— ¿Entonces no lo niegas?

—Eso no-

—Ahórrate las coartadas. No me interesa tu vida sexual, sólo me preocupa lo que vaya a salir de tus aventuras. Si entiendes que de tener un crío con ella, será el futuro heredero de Arendelle, ¿verdad?

—No tendremos ningún 'crío'. Gracias por tu preocupación.

—Estás jugando con algo peligroso. Ella es una maldita bruja de hielo, y un maldito brujo de fuego. Parezco paciente de manicomio diciendo esto. Pero quiero que pienses bien lo que haces.

—Dijo el más cuidadoso.

—Esto es serio. ¿Has pensado que pasaría si el pequeño bastardo llega a heredar esas cosas que haces? ¿O las de ella? ¿O ambas?

—No tendremos ningún bastardo.

—Tarde o temprano lo tendrán.

—La dejaré en cuanto regresemos.

—No lo harás. Te conozco. Tú nunca te quedas con una mujer por tanto tiempo. Hasta que la conociste a ella. Estás jodido.

—Tengo que. Voy a dejarla ir, es lo mejor para todos.

— ¿Y te vas a rendir así como así?

— ¿De qué lado estás? Primero dices que no procree con ella y ahora sales con que no debo dejarla.

— ¿Por qué estás con ella?

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Todo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella? ¿El trono, una amante, un heredero?

—Con ella jamás tendré el trono. Lo jodí todo el día en que se me ocurrió jugar con su hermana. Y no te preocupes, seguimos sin hacer un heredero.

—Entonces es una amante.

—Algo así. Es más bien una amiga cercana.

— ¿Amiga? ¿A quién engañas? No puedes ser amigo de alguien y tenerla de enamorada. Es una cosa o la otra, no ambas.

—No es mi enamorada.

—Si no lo fuera, no habrías aceptado esta locura de ir al maldito norte del mundo.

—Tú también lo aceptaste.

—Yo vine para asegurarme de que no hagas nada estúpido, y porque es mi responsabilidad arrastrarte de vuelta a las islas.

—No debiste. Sabes lo peligroso que es esto.

—No, _créeme que me encanta ser una bola dentro de una tómbola como en la tormenta de anoche_. Por supuesto que sé que es peligroso—pone los ojos en blanco.

—No debiste venir.

—Tú tampoco.

—Juré que haría lo necesario por la reina.

—Te prefería cuando eras un imbécil sin corazón. Al menos ahí no estabas tan ciego como para aceptar una misión suicida.

—Puedo mantenerlo bajo control.

—Por favor, apuesto a que no tienes la mínima puta idea de donde estamos.

—Eso es trabajo de los cadetes, lo averiguaron durante la noche. Ahora iré a ponerme al tanto de lo que sucede.

—Espero que realmente sepas lo que haces.

—Confía en mí.

—Si no lo hiciera, te habría bajado _amablemente_ del barco antes de partir.

—Sí, sí, muy lindo y todo. Ahora dejen dormir al prójimo—gruñe el gigantón. Ni siquiera recordaba que estábamos en la misma habitación.

* * *

Despierto sola y con frío, cosa que en general no me molesta, pero en esta ocasión extraño el calor como si una pequeña pieza de mí se hubiese perdido. Estaba tan cómoda en la noche. Nos besamos como no lo habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo, apenas soltándonos para respirar antes de continuar. Con nuestros cuerpos presionados, sus manos en mi cintura, mis manos en su cabello… definitivamente extrañaba eso. Pero también me dejó hecha un verdadero desastre. Cedí a mis impulsos. Parecía una magnífica idea en aquel momento. Como siempre.

Podría intentar disfrutarlo más seguido ahora que estaremos pasando más tiempo juntos. No obstante, sé que terminaremos peor que como estábamos. ¿Es justificable el dolor desgarrador de la pérdida que sentiremos, a cambio del placer álgido y fugaz de tener un _affair_ con él? ¿Qué tan difícil será recuperarse de la caída? Mejor dicho, recaída. Eso no es relevante, son solo conjeturas. Lo importante es que no sé qué hacer con esto… como siempre. Pero cada recuerdo del tacto abrasador de su piel me hace querer presentar mi renuncia formal a querer hacer lo correcto y simplemente hacer lo que me plazca. _Como sucedió la vez en que huí a la montaña_.

Por unos días, fui completamente libre. Amé esa sensación, poder hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Usar mi magia sin tener que ocultarme, o temer a las consecuencias. Libertad absoluta en ese sentido. Y me encanta. Llegar a la cima fue excitante, estar arriba hace que valga la pena tomar el riesgo. Y es por eso que me preguntó, ¿lo que siento por Hans y lo que podríamos tener será suficiente para compensar el sufrimiento que dejará cuando se vaya?

Con él me siento libre, no tengo que fingir en absoluto ni ocultar mi magia. Además de que es una de las pocas personas con las que me atrevo a tener contacto físico, en especial algo así de cercano… ¿Es esto que tenemos entre nosotros lo suficientemente valioso como para hacer a un lado todo lo demás? ¿Aun cuando las consecuencias puedan ser nefastas? Va en contra de todo lo que creo, y es reprochable de muchísimas maneras… y sigo queriendo involucrarme con él, desde lo más profundo de mí ser. No sé qué clase de vínculo tengamos, pero se siente como una fuerza magnética… no importa cuánto intente alejarme, vuelvo a caer, y con más fuerza que antes. El problema es que la caída es emocionante, pero volver a alejarse cuesta tanto… es una adicción, un círculo vicioso.

Quizás así es como se supone que debe ser. Recordando lo que aprendimos en las montañas, nosotros estaríamos destinados a permanecer juntos, o acabar con nuestras vidas. Creo que la elección es más que obvia. Jamás he querido terminar con sangre en las manos, mucho menos la suya. De tener que escoger entre su vida o la mía… no estoy totalmente segura de ser capaz de oponer resistencia a un ataque suyo… sin embargo, dudo que lleguemos a ese extremo. Al menos eso espero…

No es momento de pensar en tragedias, no después de la tormenta de ayer. Lo único que quiero es bajarme pronto del barco. ¿Qué tan lejos estaremos de tierra firme? Esto me sofoca. Odio los barcos. La idea de tener que regresar en este mismo medio me resulta insoportable ente angustiosa. Creo que me gustó las primeras horas, porque era algo nuevo, íbamos a alta velocidad y podía sentir la brisa desordenar mi cabello… pero luego de eso se volvió una experiencia espantosa. No sé cómo los marinos pueden pasar meses navegando sin una sola queja.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Tenemos que continuar con esto. Es la única opción que queda, de otro modo Arendelle podría permanecer bajo hielo por siempre. Y todo por mi incapacidad de encontrar un acto de amor verdadero. Hay veces en que realmente podría pensarse que mi corazón es un témpano de hielo. Es solo que no puedo siquiera imaginar qué tendría que hacer. Los besos, las torres y los dragones son cuentos infantiles, ninguna podría salvarnos de esta. Tal vez si sea como _Krasimira_ , hecha para destruir lo que me rodea…

No me gusta entretenerme con ese tipo de pensamientos. Pero, por desgracia, pasa más seguido de lo que se esperaría. No quiero ser un ángel de la muerte como ella, no quiero derramar sangre ni conquistar reinos por el placer macabro de verlos derrumbarse por causa mía. Si hay algo que detesto profundamente es ver a alguien sufriendo. Irónico, considerando que es lo que hasta ahora he hecho mejor, mas no deja de ser cierto. Nunca pensé que mi magia podría causar destrozos a tan gran escala, ni que sería incapaz de deshacerlos…

Pero para eso estamos aquí. Dejo de darle vueltas a ese asunto, para levantarme e ir a la cubierta. O al menos esa era la idea. En cuanto salgo de la cabina, me encuentro al príncipe Aleksander reposando de manera despreocupada sobre la puerta de su cuarto. No pareció molestarle en absoluto la tormenta, exhibe la misma sonrisa socarrona de Hans, puede que incluso más odiosa. Su hermano menor lo hace para ser encantador, en cambio, él pareciera encontrar algo realmente gracioso en esta situación.

—Nunca habría pensado que la todopoderosa Reina de las Nieves le temería a la lluvia.

—No le temo a la lluvia, y de todos modos no es un asunto de su incumbencia, príncipe Aleksander—estoy a punto de irme, cuando, de pronto, estoy contra la pared con él reclinado sobre mí. _Esto es sorprendentemente incómodo_.

—No hay necesidad de formalidades, prácticamente ya eres parte de la _familia_ —chasquea la lengua. _Demasiado cerca para mi gusto_ —. Felicidades y bienvenida al infierno, desafortunada _innamorata_ de Hans.

—No soy su _innamorata_.

—Querida, no tienes por qué fingir conmigo, a decir verdad, estoy de tu lado—me guiña un ojo—. Sólo quería darte una especie de… introducción a lo que es nuestra familia.

—Realmente no hay necesidad-

—No, no. Insisto. Pasas más tiempo con mi hermano del que te conviene, es estrictamente necesario. Se veía venir, después de todo, los Westergård somos naturalmente encantadores—sonríe, de manera similar a Hans, pero esta sonrisa es todo menos inocente, y sus ojos de Aleksander son más oscuros.

—El tiempo que pase con Hans es algo pactado entre nosotros dos, pero gracias por su preocupación.

—Dejemos los tecnicismos, ambos sabemos que ustedes dos pasaron la noche juntos. Aunque no hay mucho de qué sorprenderse, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacen— _y ahora mi cara es una nueva tonalidad de rojo profundo_ —, pero no tienen de qué preocuparse, guardaré este pequeño secreto.

—No hay nada que guardar.

—Deja eso para los juegos de la corte. A me importan un carajo los detalles de lo que ustedes dos hagan… pero sé que esto no terminará bien.

—Es un tema privado, no debería entrometerse.

—Al contrario, quiero que conozcas un poco más de la familia con la que te estás metiendo.

—Por favor, tengo cosas que hacer-

—Pueden esperar. Esto, por otro lado, es urgente.

— ¿Cuál es el apuro? Además, no es manera de tratar a una reina.

—Lo lamento, supuse que podría tomar unas cuantas libertades con mi cuñada—toma un mechón de mi cabello y le da un par de vueltas antes de soltarlo—. También siento ser el ave del mal agüero para ti y mi hermanito, pero alguien tiene que romper la burbuja.

— ¿Es una costumbre de su familia hablar de esa forma, para enredar a otros?

—En parte.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debería temer?

—Muchas cosas. Partiendo por la familia cuyo apellido podrías terminar llevando.

—No vamos a contraer matrimonio.

—Por ahora. Todavía no han hecho ninguna pequeña _bendición_ que los obligue.

—Está siendo rudo conmigo, por no decir una completa falta de respeto.

—Acostúmbrate, querida. Créeme, nuestros hermanos mayores te comerán viva en cuanto dejes de estar bajo el ala de Hans. Puede que incluso estando con él, lo hagan.

—Entiendo que la relación entre ustedes es… _tensa_. Pero yo no tengo mucho que ver en ello.

—Te aconsejaré un poco para que entiendas el peligro que correrás cuando regresemos— _cómo si necesitara otro problema más_. Estas son palabras mayores—. Verás, mi hermanito te habló de la guerra que se está gestando, ¿verdad? Bien, solo para que tengas más detalles, son los tres mayores los que están intentando quedarse con la corona. Caleb es el heredero natural y el más odiado de todos nosotros, prácticamente nación con una diana en la cabeza.

—Todos los herederos corremos esa suerte.

—Tú tienes una hermana que no aspira al trono en absoluto, esto es diferente. Allá todos tenemos cierto grado de sed de poder. ¿Por qué crees que le interesaste tanto a Hans? Él jamás conserva a una mujer por tanto tiempo, tu corona es la mejor motivación. Verás, ninguno de los últimos hermanos tenemos posibilidades de ser rey en las islas, en cambio, tú le habrías entregado el título en una bandeja de plata contigo incluida como premio.

—Esto es ofensivo, no tengo por qué escucharle.

—No he terminado. Es por tu bien, querida. Siguiendo con la historia, Leonard es el segundo hermano, él y Caleb siempre se odiaron a muerte. Todos sabemos que son los títeres de Leo quienes intentaron asesinarlo, varias veces. Por suerte que el rey tenga ojos en todos lados. Te sugeriría hacer lo mismo, y nunca quedarte sola. Hay gente como yo que podría atraparte en cualquier momento. Debes agradecer que te toparas conmigo esta vez. En cualquier caso, te sugiero que busques a Klemens, él no tiene interés en lo que hay entre tus piernas.

—Déjame ir.

—Podemos continuar esta discusión en la cubierta si así lo prefieres. Es más público, puedes estar segura de que no armaré un escándalo.

—No confío en ti.

—Ni yo en ti. Pero prefiero ser tu aliado que tu enemigo. Y me agradas, fuera de los poderes de hechicera y todo eso.

Salimos la cubierta. El viento es realmente fuerte y helado. Caminamos hacia la proa. El príncipe exhala pequeñas nubes y frota ambas manos en un intento fútil de entrar en calor. Mantenemos una distancia prudente esta vez. Ya es suficiente tener a un Westergård visitándome de noche, no necesito otro en absoluto. Los demás marineros lucen exhaustos. Llevan demasiadas horas trabajando. Hans está con ellos, dirigiendo desde el timón. Está concentrado en esa tarea hasta que nos ve… está confundido y diría que un poco molesto. Me encojo de hombros en respuesta. Luego le doy la espalda.

—Te estaba hablando de Leo, por lo que recuerdo.

—Así es—la única razón de que lo siga es la certeza de que no me dejará en paz si me niego. _Y una pequeña cuota de curiosidad, por los secretos que Hans nunca quiso compartir conmigo_.

—Verás, él también tiene el palacio plagado de espías. Sabe todo en tiempo real, solo basta que Caleb se distraiga un momento… y tendremos un nuevo rey. Es lo que siempre pasa. Ningún rey de las Islas del Sur ha muerto por causas naturales, no es realidad. Los certificados de defunción y la opinión pública son solo adornos para mantener la imagen de nuestro reino. En realidad hay muchas personas que _desaparecen_ o tienen _accidentes_ extraños.

—Entonces se matan entre ustedes—lo digo con una naturalidad alarmante para la naturaleza de estos hechos.

—No todos… pero ten cuidado con quienes te rodean. Hans no lo haría, no vale la pena. Ni yo, ambos nacimos condenados. Tiene sus ventajas, sí, somos quienes corren menos peligro. Tendrían que morir los once mayores para que se preocuparan de nosotros.

—Y si es así, ¿por qué les preocuparía con quién Hans pase la noche?

—Por tu corona. Harían lo que fuera por que los eligieras en lugar de mi hermanito. _Lo que sea necesario_.

— ¿Y tú no?

—Verás… no te ofendas, eres lejos una de las mujeres más atractivas que he visto, un primor, pero tu magia no termina de encantarme… en absoluto. Ya era más que suficiente con mi hermano llamitas.

— ¿Me temes?

—Para nada, pero prefiero no involucrarme contigo, por tentadora que seas—recorre mi cuerpo descaradamente de pies a cabeza, como si pudiera ver a través de la tela—. Admito que siento curiosidad por cómo será estar contigo, pero no tanta para intentarlo.

—Creí que hablaríamos de su familia, no de mí.

—Es cierto. Lamento decirte que mis hermanos mayores no serán tan considerados contigo…

—Me mantendré lejos de las islas.

—En algún momento tendrás que enfrentarlos. Tarde o temprano a alguno de los idiotas se le ocurrirá pedir tu favor, espéralo. Lars, el tercero, está tan desesperado como para intentarlo. Pero no servirá de mucho, un bastardo no va a durar en el trono.

— ¿Bastardo?

—Ilegítimo, es el que tiene la historia más… escabrosa. Es hijo del incesto, entre mi padre y su prima Ivonne. Nadie sabe cómo pasó, pero creemos que pudo ser violada en uno de los carnavales de verano… el punto es que tuvo a Lars al mismo tiempo en que mi madre tuvo una niña que nació muerta. Lo inscribieron como hijo de la reina, pero es evidente que es un bastardo. Es el único de pelo negro en la familia, como la tía Ivonne.

—Es desagradable, ¿cómo pueden mantener esos secretos y que todos los demás vivan creyendo que son una familia de honor?

—La magia de las influencias querida.

—Deja de decirme 'querida'.

—No me apetece.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora? Es demasiado privado para que lo sepa una reina de otro país, y de una familia Real que se rige por valores.

—Ninguna familia real sigue los valores que se supone representa. Tu misma fuiste un secreto bien guardado por años. Al igual que mi hermano. Ahora helos aquí.

—Es diferente.

—Es un secreto, al fin y al cabo. Oh, nosotros tenemos muchos por contar. Diría que no existe nadie en casa que los conozca todos. Depende de tu fuente. Y temo que mi hermanito es más protector contigo de lo que esperaba.

—Me dijo lo suficiente—no estoy segura de si intento convencerlo a él o a mí.

—Ni de lejos, apenas estás empezando a conocernos. Es mejor que sepas todo lo posible antes de que engendres otro _Westergård_.

—No tendré ningún sobrino tuyo.

— _Todavía_. Además, ya sabes demasiado, simplemente no te podemos dejar ir.

— ¿Me estás amenazando?

—No, te estoy advirtiendo. Hans confía en ti, pero yo no.

—Él sabe mis secretos… no tienen de qué preocuparse.

—No es un juego de intercambio, sabes muchos secretos de nuestra familia. Los más importantes, diría.

— ¿Y por qué me cuentas más, si no quieres que sepa?

—Porque confío en que tarde o temprano serás parte de la familia. Tienes suerte de vivir en otro reino, en las islas no durarías más de un año.

—No soy una niña indefensa. Sé cuidarme.

—No lo dudo, con esa magia impresionante… eres como una versión femenina menos astuta de mi hermano menor.

—Puedo manejarlo.

—No, necesitarás ayuda. Y aliados. Escoge con cuidado. Puedes preguntarle a mi hermanito, a Nikolaj o a mí. No confíes en ninguno de los mayores. Menos en las mujeres. Las únicas más arribistas que mis hermanos son sus esposas y amantes. Son las aves rapaces del palacio. Te odiarán de partida por haber sido heredera sin tener que casarte. Ellas tuvieron que atarse de por vida y servir de yeguas de cría, tú no.

—Qué forma tan amable de referirte a tus cuñadas.

—Viejas brujas y trepadoras, no me caen en gracia. Salvo por Constanze. Pero tampoco te recomiendo que seas muy amiga de ella. Es amable con los hombres, no con la 'competencia'.

—No me interesan tus demás hermanos.

—Las esposas no lo verán de ese modo. Serías un juguete nuevo y brillante en el palacio, te verán como una amenaza para su status quo.

—No soy un juguete—ya me cansé de esto.

—Querida, en este juego sólo hay dos opciones, eres una muñeca, o el que tira de los hilos. Y no eres precisamente una titiritera adiestrada.

—No quiero ser parte de ese juego.

—Oh, ya lo eres. Lo más que puedes hacer ahora es seguir jugando. En una de esas podrías ganar algo. En fin, ya te distraje por mucho tiempo, y temo que Hans intentará asfixiarme por la noche si sigo hablando contigo. Además, ahora tienes mucho más de qué hablar con él—se gira antes de que pueda contestarle.

* * *

¿En qué momento se me ocurrió dejar a Elsa sola en la cabina? Es dejarle carne fresca a un buitre. La he visto hablar por demasiado tiempo con Sander. ¿Y ahora qué quiere? Si hay algo que no me perdonaría, es dejar que le meta ideas extrañas en la cabeza. Me descuidé un segundo, un segundo, por mis deberes como capitán, y desciende al acecho.

Trato de no darle muchas vueltas, pero es imposible cuando los tengo en frente, sumidos en una discusión que desearía poder oír. No son celos, es solo que lo prefiero lejos de _mi reina_. Me están distrayendo. No podemos perder el rumbo otra vez. Necesitamos recuperar la distancia perdida ayer durante la tormenta. Nos desvió hacia el noreste, estamos bordeando las tierras libres pasando el norte de Arendelle, en donde habita la gente Sami.

Desembarcaremos en unos minutos. Puedo ver la tierra en el borde del horizonte. Nos estamos acercando. Cargaremos las provisiones y el agua dulce que podamos, luego fijaremos el nuevo curso, hacia las islas Svalbard. Recorreremos el borde costero hasta llegar al final del continente. A partir de ese punto, iremos al noroeste, siguiendo la corriente ártica. Esperando que las condiciones climáticas estén de nuestro lado… al menos el cielo se está despejando. Por un lado, tendremos buena visibilidad, pero por el otro, los días siguientes serán jodidamente helados. El sol de invierno no calienta en absoluto.

Dejo al primer oficial relevarme por un rato, para caminar por la cubierta. Nos vamos acercando cada vez más a la costa. Es impresionante lo verde y blanco que luce este lugar. Si los cálculos de navegación son correctos, esto debe ser Lofoten. Son varias cadenas montañosas nevadas, cubiertas en la parte baja por bosques y la escasa vegetación del norte. También hay grandes bloques de hielo en la costa, debemos tener cuidado al desembarcar. Es hermoso, dentro de lo salvaje e indómito del paisaje. El agua es azul verdosa y totalmente cristalina. Puedo ver el fondo del mar desde la baranda del navío.

Me acerco a Elsa, que observa distraídamente el entorno. O más bien está inmersa en sus pensamientos. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará en su mente? Últimamente se ha vuelto menos predecible, es hermética, me cuesta predecir lo que hará.

—Tuve una conversación con tu hermano—comienza calmada, son movimientos calculados. _¿Qué diablos le habrá dicho Sander?_

—Así veo.

—Trató de 'introducirme' a lo que es tu familia.

—Por supuesto— _perfecto_. No sólo me esperó en la mañana para confrontarme, sino que también hizo lo mismo con ella. No sé qué tramará con este juego de casamentero.

— ¿Cómo es que me entero de lo que sucedió gracias a tu hermano y no a ti? Es claro que no confías en mí.

—Ese no es el problema. Trato de protegerte.

— ¿Cuál es el punto? Sé más de lo que quisiera sobre tu familia.

—Y más de lo que es bueno. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

— ¿Importa en algo?

—Mucho, quiero tener una idea de lo que te enteraste.

—Sé que tus hermanos mayores intentan quedarse con el trono de las islas, que están dispuestos a matar para ello. Que uno de ellos es ilegítimo… que debo tener cuidado cuando los conozca, y desconfiar de otras mujeres.

—Cree que te llevaré a las islas.

— ¿No lo harás?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entiendo que es un lugar peligroso, pero también tendré que tratar con el rey Caleb en el futuro.

—Hazlo dentro de tu reino, no en territorio de mi familia—ella frunce el ceño.

—Tampoco esperas que te visite luego de que nos separemos…

—No. Prefiero que te quedes en Arendelle. Tu hermana no tiene ambiciones políticas, y tus parientes están muy lejos como para ser una amenaza.

—Bien.

Con eso la conversación termina abruptamente. Podría haberlo puesto de forma más amable, pero ya es tarde. Ella se retira y yo vuelvo para dar órdenes a la tripulación. Debí suponerlo, considerando que nuestra relación no es más que una serie interminable de altos y bajos…

* * *

Estamos en una playa de la isla. Me dedico a pasear sobre la arena húmeda mientras los marinos realizan sus labores. Han pasado años desde la última vez que estuve en una playa. Cuando Anna y yo éramos niñas, antes del accidente, íbamos en el verano a jugar en una, cerca del muelle. Es un recuerdo difuso, era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo con detalles. Claro que aquél era un lugar mucho más cálido y acogedor que estas islas.

No niego que sean hermosas, es más, nunca había visto un paisaje igual de impresionante. Es otro tipo de belleza, como el invierno definido en una imagen. En especial ahora que anochece, se llena de colores, una escala de rosas, anaranjados y amarillo, las nubes violáceas, algunos pinos verde oscuro, y el agua azul turquesa. Todo destaca en la nieve fresca.

Me siento sobre un roquerío, donde salpican unas cuantas gotas al reventarse las olas. Está cubierto de nieve, pero no me importa en absoluto. Observo distraídamente el movimiento del agua. Es hipnótico, con ese color vibrante y las figuras que se forman en el reflejo del cielo sobre el mar. Es uno de los buenos recuerdos que guardaré de este viaje. Hace que valga la pena el desvío que tomamos.

—Es una espléndida vista—es la voz de Hans. Se sienta a mi lado, haciendo una mueca cuando apoya las manos sobre la roca helada.

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te dijo mi hermano?

—Quiero que dejes de ocultarme estas cosas.

—Creí que preferías que mantuviéramos la distancia.

—No podemos. Por si no lo has notado, siempre volvemos al punto en el que comenzamos, como si nada.

— ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? —su voz suena fatigada, acompañada de su expresión de melancolía.

—Pienso en ello cada vez que hacemos esto. Nos lastimamos, nos alejamos, luego uno de los dos explota, el otro intenta consolarlo, nos besamos y volvemos a empezar.

—Podemos intentar tener algo de estabilidad, o terminar con esto.

—No quiero terminar—confieso en voz baja.

—Ni yo.

—Tarde o temprano lo haremos.

—Dejémoslo hasta ahí. Siempre llegamos a la misma conclusión, hablar no resuelve nada en nuestro caso.

—Y besarnos hasta perder el aliento tampoco.

—Lo sé, pero es más divertido—se sienta más cerca y me rodea la cintura con su brazo. Debería apartarme, mas prefiero con creces el estar reclinada sobre él.

—Quiero intentar… olvídalo— _no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de sugerir_.

—Puedes decírmelo.

—No, es una pésima idea.

—No estés tan segura de eso.

—Intentarlo de nuevo. Lo nuestro. Estoy harta de estar en el limbo… no puedo odiarte, y te extraño más de lo que debería…

—Creí que nunca lo dirías—trata de besarme, pero coloco un dedo sobre sus labios antes de que lo haga.

—Tengo varias condiciones.

—No esperaba menos de ti. Lo que quieras.

—No más secretos, ni manipulación, quiero que seas sincero conmigo, sobre todo, tus intenciones, tus planes, tu pasado, tu familia. No quiero volver a enterarme de algo así a través de una tercera persona.

—Es… complicado. Pero puedo intentarlo.

—Necesito más que eso.

—Lo haré… pero también tengo otras dudas.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—No me malinterpretes, haría lo que fuera por estar contigo… pero quiero saber a qué te refieres con exactitud al decir 'intentarlo de nuevo'.

—Sólo quiero estar contigo… no como antes, no soy un trofeo de cacería que puedas conseguir, ni una frágil muñeca de porcelana que puedas tener de adorno. Quiero que me respetes, como tu compañera, tu contraparte.

—Lo entiendo. También espero que seas sincera, en cuanto a lo que sientes. Siempre, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites hablar.

—Sólo hay una cosa que no puedo prometerte.

—No quiero tu corona, si eso es a lo que te refieres.

—No es eso, el mando de mi reino queda fuera de esto. Me refiero a que no esperes que te diga que estoy enamorada de ti. Espero que comprendas que no estoy lista para eso, ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor…—asiente con pesar, pero también veo comprensión en él.

—No concuerdo con lo que dijiste, en el fondo sí sabes lo que significa amar… pero respeto tu desición y esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—No sé qué explicación daremos al volver.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué esperas que seamos? ¿Amantes, una relación a distancia, cortejo…?

—Eso es ir muy deprisa.

—Pregunto para tener las cosas claras desde el principio.

—No lo sé. Sólo quiero estar contigo por todo el tiempo que nos sea posible.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que elegiste el peor momento posible para decírmelo, mujer?

—Lo siento.

—Ven—nos besamos lentamente, como sellando el trato—. De haber sabido que necesitarías que nos embarcáramos en una misión suicida para llegar a buenos términos, te habría presionado hace mucho.

—Calla.

Me siento sobre su regazo, con un brazo en su espalda, la otra mano en su cabello y mi boca sobre la suya. Soy plenamente consciente de que nos están mirando. Qué se acostumbren. Esta es la decisión más errada de todas, y sin embargo, la que se siente mejor. Quiero hacer esto. Las soluciones a los problemas que esto nos causará, las figuraremos a medida que surjan. Por ahora, sólo importa _hic et nunc_ , el aquí y ahora.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, hello, hello, hello! (después de esta mini ausencia los imagino algo así tipo 'Wazowski, no subiste el capítulo anoche' XD)

Fue un bloqueo que no podía superar :c odiaba como estaba saliendo el capítulo, lo escribía de nuevo, me quedaba sin ideas, pero por fin salió algo semi decente (el final no era planeado, pero quedó lindo).

Sí, es día de San Valentín y es un chapter especial... na, mentira, solo coincidió XD pero diremos que fue intencional porque eso es lo que hacen las grandes autoras para verse genial.

Como siempre, gracias por seguir la historia, no olviden dejar su review (los respondo a todos, son un amor :3).

Bye.


	35. Svalbard

**Svalbard**

Los últimos días han sido más amenos de lo que esperaba. No voy a decir que el clima ha sido de lo mejor, pero las lluvias no son tormentosas como antes. Y ahora la lluvia cambió, es granizo y nieve. Cada vez que el oleaje aumenta, tengo la oportunidad de escabullirme a la cabina de Elsa en la noche. Me agrada esta nueva forma de tratarnos. Además, me acompaña hasta tarde cuando tengo turno en la cubierta. Una mano en el timón, la otra en su cadera.

Una noche en que el cielo estaba despejado, nos quedamos sentados en la proa, viendo la luna llena y las miles de estrellas sobre el mar ártico. Es una noción romántica, el cielo despejado, la luna espléndida brillando en su cenit. Curioso, es como lo que tenemos entre nosotros dos, una vez despejadas las dudas, los temores y las mentiras, deja ver lo mejor de ambos. Otra coincidencia es que nuestra relación despierta siempre de noche, junto con la luna. La mayor parte de nuestros encuentros han sido después de medianoche. Así fue como se me ocurrió hace un par de noches, como juego, escribir con tinta china sobre el hombro de Elsa la frase _til måneskinn_ , que en su idioma significa 'a la luz de la luna'.

Lo sé, la cursilería va en contra de mi conducta normal, pero no voy a cambiar eso ahora. Esta es una oportunidad que no merezco en absoluto, lo cual significa que no debo perderla bajo ninguna circunstancia. Es mejor no tentar la suerte. Finalmente estamos en buenos términos, no obstante, sería extremadamente inocente pensar que seguiremos así… es sólo la calma antes de un cataclismo. Eso es lo que temo.

Ese temor surge cada vez que pienso en lo que vendrá en nuestro futuro inmediato. Estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino, según los cálculos de trayectoria y velocidad. Por desgracia, estamos entrando al círculo ártico, en pleno invierno, lo que significa que el agua está plagada de icebergs. Ha sido un paso difícil, tratando de rodearlos sin perforar la nave en el proceso. Un golpe en el costado podría constarnos el hundimiento del navío. La tormenta no era el verdadero peligro, sino este campo de hielo flotante. Los bloques aumentan de grosor, significa que estamos cerca de nuestra para final.

Desembarcamos en Spitsbergen, alrededor del mediodía según el reloj. Por el cielo, es difícil predecir la hora. Cada vez son menos las horas de día que tenemos, y más las horas de oscuridad. Aquí el atardecer es a las cuatro de la tarde cuando mucho. Ayuda a crear una imagen tan hostil como hermosa. Varios cordones montañosos, cubiertos casi completamente por la nieve. Nunca había visto tanto azul y blanco juntos. Es un verdadero reto el poder llegar a la orilla con un impacto mínimo contra la capa de hielo que la cubre.

Ocupamos como alojamiento unas oficinas balleneras inhabitadas. En esta época del año se hace imposible la cacería y el resto de la producción. Además, consumen carbón de una manera impresionante. Son muy costosas como para que fuese un negocio rentable. Lo bueno de su instalación, es que ahora no andaremos desesperados buscando un refugio. Queda suficiente combustible como para alimentar las calderas por unas dos semanas. Básicamente, nuestros días aquí están contados. No hay tiempo que perder. Saldremos en una caminata para explorar el terreno, un grupo de marinos, el gigantón, yo… y Elsa, a quien no pude disuadir de que se colara en el grupo. Es jodidamente insistente cuando se lo propone.

Nos abrigamos lo más posible antes de salir. Tenemos unas tres horas antes de que se ponga el sol, que es nuestro límite para volver, puesto que la temperatura desciende a varios grados bajo cero en cuanto se pone el sol. Nos dividimos en cuatro grupos de tres personas. Vamos juntos Elsa, Kristoff y yo. Él insistió en venir. Dijo algo sobre haberle prometido a Anna que cuidaría de su hermana y otras cosas con las cuales no me molesté en prestarles atención. A estas alturas ya me acostumbré a su presencia.

Decidimos avanzar al este de la isla, por un camino rocoso natural, formado por lo que alguna vez debió ser un glaciar que erosionó la tierra. El suelo es de roca, oscuro, es volcánica, por extraño que parezca. Tiene las marcas del hielo, como formando pequeñas montañas en el piso. Y el viento está tan fuerte que se escucha como un silbido constante. Pequeños cúmulos de nieve se mueven a ras de suelo, como si fuesen neblina, gracias al viento. Así es, _una cordial bienvenida al norte del mundo_.

Ahora el desafío es encontrar el lugar que describió el explorador Friederich Wagenknetch en la correspondencia que mantenía con el rey Agnarr. Sabemos que recibió alojamiento con una tribu, pero nunca describió con exactitud dónde se encontraban. Podemos intentar ver la forma en que describía su entorno, pero podríamos perdernos con una facilidad impresionante. Tendremos que ingeniárnoslas. La expedición de hoy servirá para conocer mejor el terreno y a lo que nos estamos enfrentando.

Demonios, es difícil caminar en esta tierra, incluso con botas como las que usan la gente Sami para movilizarse sobre la nieve en las montañas. El viento nos empuja, agregando una dificultad adicional. Pero fuera de eso, creo que podemos arreglárnoslas. EL gigantón ha sido de gran ayuda, por mucho que me duela en el orgullo admitirlo. Conoce este tipo de parajes como la palma de su mano, sabe lo que necesitamos para tener una estadía soportable, nos consiguió la ropa adecuada para este clima, que nos prendas gruesas de lana y piel de reno. Son las ventajas de tener un montañés con ascendencia Sami en el grupo.

* * *

Finalmente llegamos… no sé lo que esperaba encontrar en la isla, pero definitivamente esta imagen es desconcertante. Es la versión natural de lo que hace mi magia, las estalactitas, la nieve, el mar congelado… es incluso mejor que lo que yo haría. Me gusta este lugar. Es tranquilo, no hay muchos habitantes como para temer que mi poder se descontrole, y de todas maneras, no es que influya en realidad, dado que aquí el paisaje predominante es el invierno en todo su esplendor.

Sé que está más helado que en mi palacio en las montañas. Lo deduzco por la forma en que Kristoff reacciona, siendo que él está acostumbrado a este clima. Incluso Hans, que es una fuente de calor casi inagotable, se estremece de vez en cuando. Yo, por mi parte, me siento de maravilla. Podría jurar que nunca me había sentido tan bien, salvo por la escapada a las montañas del norte. Me gusta este tipo de ambiente, con la compañía del sonido del mar y los aullidos del viento. Y, lo mejor, el clima glacial, me siento más animada, como revitalizada. Tal vez sólo sea el hecho de que es la primera vez que puedo recorrer un lugar como este, sin más responsabilidad que la de permanecer cerca del grupo. Me encanta.

Seguimos caminando un buen rato, con Kristoff liderando. Vamos por un sendero natural en la orilla de un farellón. Estamos intentando encontrar alguna pista, un camino, cualquier rastro de las tribus salvajes que habitan este lugar. Son quienes conocieron personalmente a la bruja de hielo y al hechicero de fuego. Ahora, no es que esperemos que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, todos nosotros estamos armados. Estamos, yo también, aunque no sepa usar tan bien una daga como los demás. Ioseff, uno de los cadetes, se ofreció a enseñarme los movimientos básicos de defensa, sólo para invalidar a mi atacante en caso de que fuera estrictamente necesario. No tengo la masa muscular de estos hombres, pero soy más pequeña y más rápida, y si espero sobrevivir a un asalto, debo ser quien haga la primera movida.

Una cosa que llama mi atención es la familia biológica de Kristoff. He hablado sobre eso un par de veces con él, para conocerlo más. Sé que se extravió cuando era niño. Quedó huérfano cuando era pequeño, y acompañaba a los recolectores de hielo de su aldea natal en sus labores. Lo cuidaban entre la misma gente, hasta que tuvo un poco más de autonomía. De todos modos era recibido en varios hogares. Con el tiempo comenzó a pasar más tiempo en las montañas y en Arendelle, dejando atrás el lugar en el que creció. Consiguió a Sven tras meses vendiendo hielo.

Siento curiosidad por esa forma de vida. Como alguien que fue criada en una familia tradicional dentro de un palacio, no puedo imaginar cómo sería. Sé que Hans siente lo mismo, aunque jamás en la vida lo admitiría. Y pensar que tres personas tan diferentes terminamos juntas en esta misión… no pensé que conocería a alguien con descendencia indígena, y henos aquí. Los Sami son una cultura interesante, son semi-nómadas, arman una especie de carpas con pieles para usarlas como refugio. Viven del pastoreo de renos. De ahí que Kristoff sea inseparable con el suyo. Lamentablemente no podíamos traerlo con nosotros. Ni siquiera trajimos los caballos.

— Kristoff, ¿Dónde solían vivir con tu familia? Digo, tu primera familia— _primera pregunta estúpida en lo que va del día_.

—Ah, en un fiordo en el norte.

— ¿Y cómo encontraste a los trolls?

—Sven y yo íbamos de vuelta a la aldea, cuando vimos pasar un trineo que dejo la hierba cubierta de hielo. Lo seguimos hasta el valle de los trolls. Estábamos viendo al rey hablar con el abuelo Pabbie, cuando Bulda nos encontró y quiso adoptarnos. De ahí nos quedamos a vivir con ellos.

—Espera, ¿eso significa que viste cuando Anna sufrió el accidente?

—No conozco otra chica que le hayan congelado la cabeza, así que sí. ¿Anna no te lo dijo?

—Olvidó ese detalle.

—No sé de qué se sorprenden, agradezcan que no deja esa misma cabeza en cualquier parte por descuido—dice Hans.

—Es mejor una chica distraída que un imbécil arrogante—le responde Kristoff. _Aquí vamos de nuevo_.

—Cuida lo que dices, te recuerdo que no estás en posición de insultar a alguien de la realeza.

— ¿Diciendo la verdad? Es por gente como tú que prefiero a los renos.

— ¿Pueden dejarse en paz? ¿Qué tienen los hombres por competir por un rango? Hans, serás un príncipe, pero ahora tu vida y la mía dependen de un recolector de hielo que es nuestro guía. Supéralo—me están agotando la paciencia.

— ¿Y a él no le dirás nada? —pregunta incrédulo.

— ¿Acaso tienes cinco años? —me sorprende esa respuesta infantil, como si lo regañara su madre.

—Digo que las peleas son de dos partes—se hace el ofendido.

—Madura y compórtate como hombre.

—No podría ni que quisiera, los que nacen en palacios son criados como señoritos—le provoca Kristoff.

— ¿Qué puede saber un pueblerino palurdo sobre la vida de la realeza?

—Ni que quisiera saber tanto de ustedes. Sólo soporto a los que son como tú, por Anna.

—Anna, otro ejemplo perfecto de una total falta de delicadeza y modales recatados.

—Hans, creí haberte prohibido que hables mal de mi hermana.

—Sólo decía lo obvio—el aludido se encoge de hombros.

—Modales o no, ella tiene más huevos que cualquiera en el palacio—la defiende Kristoff.

—Y un estado de salvajismo que no está permitido en las cortes. Pero supongo que a los de tu clase no les concierne mucho—dice Hans en su arrogancia habitual.

—Ella es honesta con quien es, a diferencia de otros que engañan a los demás—responde Kristoff.

—Y es esa honestidad chocante lo que la hace un blanco fácil.

— ¡Hans! ¡Deja de insultar a mi hermana! ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que la manera en que la usaste es algo que no puedo perdonar?

—Yo… lo lamento, no volverá a suceder— _sorprendentemente calmado para ser algo que proviene de él_.

—Me alegra saber que hay al menos una persona que lo domesticó.

—No soy una mascota.

—La reina Elsa podría llevarte de perro faldero con cintitas en el pelo y tú no te negarías.

—Suficiente—sisea Hans.

—Es la verdad.

—Lo dice el que tiene que vestir de etiqueta como un caballero gracias a la princesa. Y, honestamente, es cono vestir un asno con camisa y corbata.

—Los hombres de verdad no estamos hechos para vestirnos de señoritos.

—Una cosa es ser un caballero civilizado, otra completamente distinta es tener la presencia de un chimpancé y pensar que eso es ser un 'macho'.

—Por favor, tu no aguantarías el trabajo de un hombre de verdad que se gana la vida con esfuerzo, no con la fortuna de su familia—quiero detenerlos, pero cada vez que intento hablar, uno de ellos me interrumpe.

—El resentimiento social no es más que culpar a la clase pudiente que trabaja como jefe, en lugar de trabajar más para superar la brecha.

— ¿Eso les enseñan a los de tu tipo? ¿Qué su tarea es más importante que la de los demás y por eso merecen su puesto?

—Algunos nacemos con el privilegio de pertenecer a la élite— _nunca había oído a Hans decir comentarios así_ —, y otros deben esforzarse más para poder tener comodidades. Así es el sistema. Las cosas no son gratuitas en esta vida.

—Para los de tu clase sí. Nunca has sido un obrero, no sabes lo que es tener que matarte trabajando para poder tener algo que comer y un lugar donde dormir.

— ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Seguir el socialismo utópico de Marx? Las ideas rusas jamás funcionarán, no mientras podamos evitarlo y detener ese futuro desastre.

—Y salvar su pellejo.

—Y el tuyo. Como si tener a la princesa como novia no te diera los mismos beneficios que a nosotros. Piensa bien de qué lado estás.

—No me gustan los de tu tipo.

—No puedo decir lo mismo. Nosotros, la realeza, tenemos como primer deber velar por nuestros pueblos.

— ¿Y alguien te cree cuando le dices eso?

—Ayudé a muchísimas personas durante el tiempo en que tú y la princesa Anna estaban _extraviados_ en las montañas.

— _Populista_.

—Resentido.

—La apariencia no salva cuando tienes a la gente muriendo de hambre mientras se sientan en el palacio y hacen una obra de caridad para contentarlos.

—Y las quejas no resuelven nada de lo que reclaman, sólo el esfuerzo lo hace.

 _Vaya forma de arruinar lo que era una caminata perfecta_. Me alejo de ellos dos, ya que intentar hacerlos entrar en razón es imposible. Son dos polos opuestos, salvo en su terquedad, en ese sentido, están a la par. Son tan difíciles cuando se ponen a discutir. Y lo que faltaba, un discurso sobre clases sociales. ¿Es mucho pedir un día sin conflictos? Al parecer es imposible tener un poco de calma. Intento hacer caso omiso a su discusión, enfocándome en el sonido del mar.

O eso hacía, cuando, súbitamente, el suelo debajo de mis pies desaparece. Las rocas del farellón son demasiado resbaladizas, y se desprenden en cuanto las piso, por lo que soy incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Intento aferrarme al borde del acantilado. Las piedras ruedan y me lastiman las manos. _No tiene caso_. Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy cayendo. _Demasiado rápido, demasiado alto_ , y estoy gritando durante toda la caída.

* * *

— ¿Esfuerzo, qué esfuerzo hacen los señoritos de la corte? ¿Salir a pasear y saludar a la gente? Claro, tremendo esfuerzo—el gigantón pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y creen que con despreciar a la clase más acomodada van a conseguir algo?

—No es para tener un favor suyo, es para que se den cuenta de lo ridículos que suenan cuando hablan del pueblo.

—Tenemos la educación y la experiencia suficiente para saber lo que necesitan y ayudarlos en lo que podemos, pero no pueden esperar que les demos todo.

—No es que den mucho que digamos.

—Los apoyamos tratando de igualar las condiciones. Es libre competencia, capitalismo, algo que los 'proletarios' parecen no comprender en absoluto.

Está a punto de responderme, cuando escuchamos un grito agudo y desesperado por parte de Elsa. Nos giramos inmediatamente hacia donde está… mejor dicho, estaba, hace cinco segundos. Observo con horror el momento el que la roca en la que se estaba sujetando se desprende, junto con ella. Corro hasta el borde. _Maldición_ , casi caigo por pisar en el lugar equivocado. Lo único que se ve por debajo es la marca de espuma en el lugar donde debió aterrizar.

Está muy alto y hay demasiadas rocas y casquetes de hielo en esta parte de la costa. Pasan los segundos, no veo que salga del agua. Ni un solo rastro de ella. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Tiene que salir, sin aire, no durará más de cinco minutos bajo el agua. Siendo optimistas en extremo. _Maldición, ¿por qué tuve que descuidarla?_ De haberla estado mirando, podría haber evitado este accidente. ¿ _Por qué tuve que pelear con este idiota, en vez de estar pendiente de una mujer que tiene escasa experiencia al aire libre?_

— ¡No! ¡Iré por ayuda, tenemos que sacarla ahora! —Grita el gigantón—. Ve que ella salga a flote, la sacaremos de allí.

 _Como si tuviéramos tanto tiempo_. Estamos demasiado lejos, ni a caballo llegaría a tiempo para rescatarla. Sigue sin salir. _¿Dónde mierda está?_ Ya debería tener al menos la cabeza fuera del agua. Oh, es cierto. Una vez me confesó que no sabe nadar. _Por mil demonios, justo tenía que ser ella_. Una hechicera con poderes sin límites ahogándose por no saber nadar.

Elsa. Si hay una única persona importante en la expedición, es ella. Es la única que _no puede_ morir durante el viaje. Trato de ver el lado bueno, de calmarme, pero es imposible sabiendo que la mujer que amo podría estar ahogándose en este momento, en el fondo del mar. O quedado herida por el golpe. O peor, muerto por el golpe. Pero los cadáveres flotan, ¿verdad? No puede terminar así.

Ya me estoy hartando de esperar. La 'ayuda' no va a llegar a tiempo. Tengo que sacarla, como sea. Me quito la capa de piel y el abrigo de lana para saltar del risco. Esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho. Veo bien el punto en el que debo aterrizar. Tomo impulso y salto. El problema es que la caída es tan larga, que tengo tiempo de arrepentirme de haberlo hecho. _Maldita sea._

* * *

Siento un impacto fuerte contra mis piernas, que son la primera parte de mi cuerpo que entra en el agua. Está helada, y muy, muy profunda. Sigo cayendo aun estando bajo el mar. No veo nada, el agua salada hace que me ardan los ojos, y mis oídos y nariz están llenos de agua. Intento aguantar la respiración, pero sé que no voy a durar mucho tiempo así.

Me estoy hundiendo. Intento desesperadamente moverme para salir, pero el problema es que perdí todo sentido de la orientación. No tengo idea de hacia dónde estará la superficie. Y la ropa se enreda entre mis extremidades, haciendo más difícil moverme. Abro los ojos un momento para poder ver de dónde viene la luz y salir. En cuanto lo logro, intento con todas mis fuerzas subir y salir del agua. Necesito aire, ahora. No puedo seguir así.

Finalmente logro sacar la cabeza del agua, y mantenerme a flote de manera precaria. No sé dónde estoy, pero lo que importa es que hay aire. El oleaje es fuerte, me arrastra mar adentro, mi cuerpo sube y baja una y otra vez. Intento cerrar la boca cada vez que una ola grande viene hacia mí. Perdí el control sobre mi cuerpo, estoy a merced del mar. Me quedo sin aire otra vez. Salgo hacia la superficie, pero el agua no tarda en volver a hundirme.

Viene una ola más grande. Es enorme, está reventando. Alcanzo a tomar un sorbo de aire, antes de que el agua me cubra por completo y llene mi boca. Estoy dando vueltas sin poder parar. Intento subir nuevamente. Estoy tomando una bocanada de aire, cuando, de pronto, aparece otra ola gigante. Esta vez, ya no puedo salir a la superficie. Me duele todo el cuerpo, los pulmones me arden, estoy mareada y extremadamente cansada.

Sigo hundiéndome. Necesito aire urgentemente. Si sigo conteniendo la respiración, en algún punto lo dejaré y respiraré agua. Pero definitivamente no quiero morir aquí. No voy a morir aquí. Necesito aire. Aire, aire, aire. Doy brazadas y muevo las piernas frenéticamente en un intento de subir para poder respirar. Intento usar mi magia, para subir con un bloque de hielo a la superficie. De alguna manera, da un buen resultado. Lo primero que hago al salir es tomar una enorme bocanada de aire. Luego, me sujeto firmemente de esta suerte de flotador que acabo de crear.

Intento buscar un punto a mi alrededor que esté más cerca de una playa. Lo que sea. Necesito salir de aquí ahora mismo. Estoy en eso cuando veo a lo lejos un brillo rojizo. Me cuesta distinguirlo al principio. Después de un minuto mirándolo, llego a la conclusión de que es Hans. Se gira en todas direcciones, buscándome. Respiro profundamente para gritar su nombre, varias veces seguidas.

Mis cuerdas vocales comienzan a fatigarse, y Hans aún no me ha escuchado. Grito más fuerte, pero sigue sin oírme. Esto es tan frustrante. Grito otra vez más, una mezcla entre rabia, impotencia y desesperación pura. Tiene que saber dónde estoy, de otro modo, me ahogaré y él habrá arriesgado su vida por nada. Pero tengo que calmarme primero. Necesito un plan, algo para llamar su atención… ¡lo tengo! Lanzo un rayo de mi magia al cielo, como una bengala, para que este se deshaga en miles de cristales minúsculos que brillan de color celeste. Lo hago una y otra vez, hasta que lo veo girarse hasta donde estoy.

Grito su nombre nuevamente. Me vio, ¡al fin! Estoy a punto de reír de puro alivio, hasta que, sin poder hacer algo al respecto, otra ola gigantesca me cubre por completo. Estoy girando, y siendo arrastrada por la masa de agua. Quiero salir, pero la corriente me lleva. No soy capaz de salir. No me queda más oxígeno en los pulmones. Estoy jodida. Trato otra vez de patear hacia cualquier dirección. Es inútil.

Un dolor aplastante en mi lado izquierdo. Choqué contra una roca. No tengo aire y el dolor me inmoviliza. No estoy segura de en qué momento me doy por vencida y dejo de patear desesperadamente en busca de una salida. Dejo de resistirme, suelto el aire que estaba conteniendo. El agua salada llena mi nariz, y pronto, mis pulmones. Duele muchísimo. Todo. La cabeza me está matando. No quiero morir aquí. _No voy a morir aquí_. Intento convencerme a mí misma, para poder salir a flote y esperar que Hans me ayude a salir. No importa, lo único que importa es que necesito aire.

No puedo seguir así, no lo resisto. Esto es lejos lo más desesperante que he vivido. Ni siquiera mi poder fuera de control lo supera. Al menos eso viene de mi interior, pero el mar es diferente. Me siento totalmente indefensa, vulnerable, tan frágil como una pompa de jabón. Mi cuerpo no responde, no puedo moverme. Otra ola, otro golpe. Esta vez, todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Maldita sea, el agua está jodidamente heladísima. Se siente como miles de cuchillas contra mi piel. Tengo poco tiempo. Busco a Elsa, por todos lados, sin verla. Debe estar mar adentro. _Maldición_. Nado hacia el interior, cuidando de ver bien cuando vienen las olas. Son jodidamente grandes, es difícil ir contra la corriente. Sólo nadando por debajo de ellas es que puedo avanzar. Salgo para dar un vistazo. Nada. _Mierda_.

¿No puede ser demasiado tarde, o sí? Vuelvo a dar vueltas para intentar encontrar algo, lo que sea. Estoy entrando en pánico, hasta que, de pronto, cae algo parecido a la nieve del cielo, más brillante. _Es ella, definitivamente_. Busco el origen de esos cristales. El resplandor celeste aparece varios metros más allá, cerca de un roquerío. Por sobre el agua, veo un punto blanco y azul. Sí, es Elsa. Nado a toda prisa para llegar a donde está ella. Estoy a unos veinte metros, cuando la veo desaparecer debajo de una ola. _No otra vez, por favor_.

Permanece debajo del agua. Y fuera de mi rango visual. Voy hasta el lugar donde la vi por última vez. Tomo un gran trago de aire, antes de sumergirme para buscarla. Estoy en una carrera contra el tiempo, tiene a lo más un minuto para contener la respiración antes de comenzar a ahogarse. Y yo unos dos o tres para buscarla antes de tener que salir nuevamente. No la veo. Subo para respirar profundamente un par de veces, para luego internarme más profundo. Está oscuro, pero el agua es clara, puedo ver la figura de ella en la distancia. No se mueve, sólo se está hundiendo. Maldita sea, tengo que sacarla ahora mismo.

Consigo llegar hasta donde está. La sujeto de la cintura con fuerza, mientras nos llevo a fuerza del agua. En cuanto salimos, inhalo un volumen exagerado de aire. Después subo a Elsa a mi espalda, pasando sus brazos sobre mis hombros y sujetando sus manos con una de las mías. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Iremos a la playa más cercana. Lamentablemente, está lejos. Con lo que me queda de energía, comienzo la carrera frenética hacia la orilla. Es difícil ir más deprisa al estar cargando con el peso de otro cuerpo, al que tengo que mantener fuera del agua. Sigo nadando. Esta vez, por lo menos, la corriente está a nuestro favor.

Consigo llegar a donde mis pies tocan fondo. Avanzo lo más rápido que mis piernas fatigadas me permiten. Una ola nos empuja cuando estoy a punto de dejar la orilla. Caemos, y por un instante, no soy capaz de levantarme. Estoy jadeando. Pero me preocupa demasiado Elsa como para quedarme postrado sobre la arena. Me giro hacia ella. La coloco de lado. Tiene varios cortes y rasmillones en la piel. No se mueve, ni siquiera respira. Tomo su pulso sobre la arteria carótida. Apenas una vibración, no es estable ni permanente.

Intento recordar las maniobras de primeros auxilios que aprendí cuando recién me enlisté en la marina. Reanimación cardiopulmonar. La coloco boca arriba. Busco el punto entre sus pechos, para apoyar las manos y comenzar con las compresiones. Cuento hasta treinta. Abro su boca, sigue sin respirar. Ahora intento insuflar su boca con la mía. Continúo con las compresiones. Otra sesión de insuflación. Repito todo el proceso otras dos veces más, hasta que la oigo toser. Levanto su torso y la presiono desde atrás para que bote el agua de sus pulmones. Exhala de manera entrecortada y desesperada. En cuanto se estabiliza, la dejo reposar sobre la arena, sobre el lado que no está herido. Abre los ojos y se queda viéndome, sin poder hablar.

Está viva, respira y está consciente, eso es lo que importa. El agotamiento me sobrepasa, me dejo caer junto a ella. Nos miramos fijamente por unos minutos. Ella sigue tosiendo agua. Yo intento no cerrar los ojos por el cansancio.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso—le digo.

Asiente como respuesta. Sus cortes sangran, y su respiración es ruidosa, pero está fuera del agua. No volveré a dejarla sola. Ahora, nuestro siguiente gran problema es cómo diablos volvemos a la base. Está anocheciendo, y no tengo idea de cuán lejos estamos. _Maldita sea_. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Me incorporo lo mejor que puedo y le ayudo a levantarse. Apoya su peso sobre mí, apenas mantiene el equilibrio, pero puede caminar. Buscaremos un refugio para pasar la noche. El paisaje no es muy alentador, sin árboles por este sector. Además, está cada vez más oscuro.

Seguimos vagando tambaleándonos por un buen rato, hasta que veo una grieta dentro de las montañas. Es mejor que quedarse aquí afuera expuestos durante la noche. Enciendo una llama para poder ver el interior. Nos internamos unos bien metros. No es lo más acogedor del mundo, pero servirá. Hay carámbanos colgando del techo, y hielo cubriendo las paredes. Le pido a Elsa que haga una pequeña estructura que nos cubra, en caso de que se desprendan las estalactitas congeladas. También bloquea el interior de la cueva con un muro de hielo, en caso de que no seamos las únicas creaturas habitando la cueva. Salgo para buscar algo que sirva como combustible, al menos por un rato. Unas cuantas ramas de pequeños arbustos leñosos y hierbas silvestres. Tampoco es un combustible ideal, están húmedas por la nieve derretida. Saldrá más humo de ellas.

Las enciendo para tener un poco de calor en este lugar. Me quito la mayor parte de la ropa y las botas, quedando con el pantalón blanco que uso de ropa interior. Elsa, dentro de su pudor, mira hacia el otro lado. A veces se me olvida que no tiene experiencia en lo que se refiere a contacto íntimo. Sin embargo, por recatada que sea, no puede quedarse con ese vestido húmedo. Tendrá una pulmonía si no se lo quita.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo, te enfermarás si te quedas con la ropa mojada.

—No me enfermo nunca—dice con la voz ronca y apenas audible.

—Eso era cuando estabas en el palacio.

—Esto no es-

—Apropiado, lo sé. Pero prefiero pasar por indecente antes que pescar una pulmonía en este lugar. Además, nadie lo sabrá, quedará entre nosotros.

—No querrás… ya sabes…

— ¿Tocarte? Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, no voy a hacer algo que tú no consientas. Y estoy muy cansado para eso.

—Bien. Podrías… ¿mirar al otro lado?

Me giro mientras se desviste. Escucho el ruido que hace la tela al desplomarse sobre el suelo. Veo en la sombra proyectada por su cuerpo, que está batallando por quitarse el corsé. Lo logra después de varios intentos. Se quita otros elementos de ropa femenina, hasta quedar con un camisón largo que alcanza a cubrir sus muslos.

— ¿Puedo girarme ahora?

—Sí.

Trato de no fijarme mucho en la manera en que la tela mojada se adhiere a su silueta. _No es momento de pensar en ella de ese modo_. Sólo una vez la había visto tan expuesta, cuando accidentalmente entré a su cuarto, hace mucho tiempo, mientras ella se vestía. Y ni siquiera aquella vez se compara. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no entretener mi mente pensando en que hay una sola prenda cubriendo la piel de sus pechos…

Se sienta a mi lado, apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Subo mi temperatura corporal para mantenernos más cómodos. Incluso si no lo dice, sé que le gusta el calor de vez en cuando. Las veces que dormimos juntos, ella busca el contacto de sus manos y pies helados con los míos, para entibiarlos un poco.

—Casi muero hoy—susurra.

—Estuvo cerca. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me asustaste.

—Lo siento, no quería causar tantos problemas…

—No iba a dejarte en el agua.

—Lamento no saber nadar.

—Algún día tendré que enseñarte. Por ahora, aléjate del mar lo más posible—beso su frente.

Ahora que me fijo bien, tiene el brazo, hombro, pómulo y cien izquierda cubiertos de sangre seca y hematomas. Recibió un buen golpe en la caída o cuando estaba ahogándose. Tomo la camisa que traje puesta, corto un trozo con la espada que milagrosamente no se salió de su vaina en todo el tiempo que estuve nadando.

—Dame tu mano izquierda—le digo. Limpio las heridas con la mayor suavidad posible. Ella hace una mueca de dolor, pero no se aparte.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que, tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Limpio su rostro con el mismo cuidado. Esta es una versión totalmente diferente de ella. Más vulnerable, más humana. No una bruja, ni la reina de una nación poderosa. Sin maquillaje, con su cabello desparramado alrededor, y con las marcas que surcan el lado que recibió el impacto contra la roca. Lo bueno es que sus mejillas recuperaron el tono rosado, al igual que sus labios. La beso.

Nos acostamos en cuanto termino de quitar la sangre que manchaba su pómulo. Se acurruca junto a mí. No estoy seguro de quien es el primero en ceder, dado que ambos estamos exhaustos después de este día jodidamente largo. Mañana será un lago día, dormiremos lo que más podamos.

* * *

 **A/N:** hello! otro capítulo (que moría por escribir), y en menos de una semana! Y pensar que en mi país son las 3:37 am y yo terminando de escribir esto XD maldito insomnio acompañado de inspiración nocturna :c

Responderé a los comentarios por la mañana, ahora estoy muy muerta.

No olviden dejar su review (en especial ahora que tenemos un nuevo giro en la historia), los leo todos sonriendo como imbécil mientras lo hago, también marcar follow y favorite. Bye.


	36. Naturaleza Salvaje

**Naturaleza Salvaje**

Me duele cada centímetro del cuerpo, y he despertado varias veces para seguir tosiendo el agua durante la noche. Casi muero ahogada. No podía cerrarlos ojos sin tener la sensación de que sigo siendo arrastrada por las olas. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que necesitaba respirar. Hans despertaba conmigo, me dio palmadas en la espalda cada vez que intentaba expulsar de manera poco digna el agua que quedo en mis pulmones.

Me siento terrible, tengo la garganta irritada, me duele la cabeza, estoy llena de moretones y cortes que reducen mi movilidad. Lo único bueno es que tengo a Hans a mi lado, me siento segura con él. Cuando me despierto de golpe tras una pesadilla, veo sus ojos verdes y me calmo. Siento el calor que emana su piel desnuda, lo cual me recuerda que estamos en tierra firme. El tacto es delicioso, me gusta trazar con los dedos pequeños círculos en su pecho, o intentar unir las pecas que cubren sus hombros. También besar las cicatrices que tiene.

Sin embargo, no me arriesgo a tocar más de lo que debo. Siento curiosidad por saber cómo es estar con un hombre, pero no la suficiente como para intentarlo, al menos eso creo. Me conformo con esto por ahora. Con enredar mis piernas descubiertas alrededor de las suyas. Al menos usa ropa interior. Moriría de vergüenza de verle así, por muy agradable que sea a la vista su cuerpo. Nunca he visto a un hombre adulto desnudo, y de solo pensarlo mis mejillas se sonrojan. _Aunque siempre quedo con esa sensación de que necesito más de él_ …

Salimos de la cueva al amanecer. No tengo ni la menor idea de dónde estamos. Hans insiste en que debemos cazar algo, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Ahora que la náusea pasó, me doy cuenta de que estoy hambrienta. Esto será difícil, considerando que estamos en un lado de la isla donde la vegetación es escasa y no hemos visto muchos animales que digamos. Unas cuantas aves marinas, nada más.

Finalmente decidimos buscar algo en el camino de vuelta. Es ahora cuando realmente me doy cuenta de lo dependientes que somos del personal del palacio y las comodidades de la vida de la realeza. Todo lo que deseáramos, en cualquier momento, sin el mayor esfuerzo. Eso compensaba la sobrecarga de responsabilidad que usualmente tenía. Y ahora, irónicamente, todo el poder e influencia que teníamos no sirve en absoluto, no cuando estamos en el dominio de la naturaleza salvaje.

—Esta playa es diferente, nos estamos alejando—dice Hans luego de una hora. _Al menos creo que fue una hora_.

—Es la misma en la que estuvimos ayer cuando me sacaste el agua.

—Claro que no, en esta no se ven los riscos.

—En la que estuvimos ayer, tampoco se veían.

—No los viste porque apenas podías mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Recuerdo bien donde estábamos— _no me gusta que me contradiga en algo que sé que es cierto_.

—Elsa, estoy totalmente seguro de que avanzamos desde el suroeste.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo sin la brújula?

—Es el sentido de orientación que tenemos los hombres.

—Mejor dicho, esa manía de creer saber a dónde van, aun cuando no.

—Sigamos caminando, y cuando lleguemos, te darás cuenta.

—No creo que lleguemos, ayer llegamos nadando, tendríamos que cruzar otra vez.

—Ni de chiste.

—Entonces subiremos la montaña.

—Posemos seguir por el borde de la playa y luego subir.

—No voy a arriesgarme a caer otra vez.

—Te mantendré más cerca.

—Nos caeremos los dos.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser negativa?

—Lo haré cuando comiences a ser realista.

Seguimos por donde él dice. En cuanto se acaba la playa, nos vemos obligados a pasar por un camino de farellones en la montaña. Odio esta ruta, cada vez que miro hacia abajo, recuerdo el accidente. Hans está de mal humor, y yo también. No obstante, nos mantenemos tomados de la mano, por seguridad. Las piedras son resbaladizas por el musgo y el hielo. Tratamos de mantenernos apegados a esta suerte de pared formada por la roca estratificada. Me tiene realmente muerta de nervios pasar por aquí. Quiero regresar a donde el mar y el suelo estén a la misma altura.

Extraño mi habitación oscura en el castillo más que cualquier otra cosa en este momento. Olvidaba que en la letra pequeña de las condiciones de la libertad está el hecho de estar por mi cuenta, a la deriva, expuesta al peligro, totalmente fuera de mi zona de confort natural. Quiero regresar pronto. Tengo mucha sed, hambre, estoy adolorida y, en este momento, odio todo. La débil luz solar, las nubes, las olas, lo odio todo. Lo único que me reconforta es el clima frío. Las nubes son más oscuras, podría llover o incluso nevar durante la tarde. Me agradaría más el panorama si no fuera porque estamos al aire libre.

Solo quiero llegar con los demás. Imagino cómo nos deben estar buscando. No solo se extravió su reina, sino que, también, al príncipe de una de nuestras naciones aliadas. Pienso en Kristoff, que debe estar desesperado, le prometió a Anna que cuidaría de mí por sobre todo, y casi muero ahogada ayer… no es exactamente la clase de persona a quien le confiaría otras tareas importantes. Pero no voy a culparlo por esto, no tenía cómo saber que las rocas se desprenderían, ni que Hans saltaría al mar para rescatarme.

Todo un caballero en busca de una damisela en apuros… no me fascina esa idea, no obstante, eso no quita el tremendo agradecimiento que siento hacia él. Nunca creí que estuviera dispuesto a cometer esa clase de locura por mí. Le debo mi vida, no habría salido de ésta sola. Pese a que es extraño y bizarro pensar en esto, agradezco estar en esta situación con él y no con cualquier otra persona. No puedo decir que confío plenamente en él, como alguna vez lo hice, pero sí puedo contar con que me cuida la espalda cuando lo necesito.

Sí, trató de usarme. Sí, me mintió y ocultó información. Sí, su familia es un juego de estrategia para obtener el poder. Lo sé, y con todo eso, sigo aquí con este hombre que, sin darme cuenta o poder hacer algo al respecto, se metió bajo mi piel. No puedo evitarlo, por más abominaciones que haga. Pero también tengo en mente siempre esa vocecilla recordándome que tenga cuidado, que él y su entorno cercano son sumamente peligrosos.

* * *

Comienza a oscurecerse de nuevo, más rápido de lo que esperábamos, y seguimos sin encontrar el camino de regreso al improvisado campamento de nuestra expedición. Si tan solo hallásemos las huellas que dejamos, o algún lugar conocido… sólo sé que deberíamos ir al sudeste… sé más o menos hacia donde queda, por la posición del sol, y hacia dónde está el norte, pero más allá de eso, estamos perdidos.

Perdidos, cansados, adoloridos, y hambrientos. Creo que lo mejor será ir moviéndonos lentamente mañana, y buscar una fuente de alimento. Cazar es una opción, pero no hemos dado con ningún otro animal además de las aves. Aunque no las descartaría, por ahora. El agua no ha sido problema, estamos en una isla enterrada bajo la nieve, y encontramos un río que no está congelado por completo, es coda de romper la capa de hielo superficial. Es algo, al menos. Algo bueno que salga de este maldito clima. Si antes me desagradaba el invierno de Elsa, esto es muchísimo peor.

El viento es jodidamente fuerte, y comienzan a caer unos cuantos copos de nieve. Maldita sea. El rastro que dejamos ayer desaparecerá, al igual que el que nos lleva de vuelta a la cueva en la que pasamos la noche. Tendremos que encontrar otro pasaje, cualquier cosa que nos proteja de la nevada que está empezando. Al menos yo tengo que buscar refugio, puesto que Elsa podría dormir desnuda, al aire libre sobre un glaciar como si fuese lo más cómodo del mundo. Es más, ahora mismo trae puesta ropa de hielo, una especie de vestido abierto a la altura de las piernas, por ambos lados. Esta mujer es verdaderamente el invierno en persona.

Por mi parte, me está costando cada vez más trabajo entrar en calor, producto de la combinación entre el agotamiento y estar rodeado de hielo. Lo detesto. Maldito clima, maldito terreno rocoso, ¡malditas sean estas islas! _Ah, pero hace mes y medio, va el idiota y se enlista en esta misión como capitán_. ¿Qué clase de capitán se pierde y abandona a la tripulación? ¿Qué clase de marino sería? El único en mi clase, por supuesto. Todo sea por salvar a Elsa. Estuvo realmente cerca esta vez.

Me vuelve loco tenerla todo el día, pero tampoco podría estar sin ella. Tal vez sea por el hambre, o por la fatiga, más bien por culpa de ambas, que mi cuota de tolerancia disminuyó drásticamente, y eso se refleja en las discusiones estúpidas que tenemos cada cinco segundos. No importa si es lo más trivial del mundo, el punto es llevarme la contraria y quedarse con la última palabra. Me saca de quicio y lo sabe. ¿Qué opción tenemos, además de soportarnos? Separarnos ahora sería monumentalmente estúpido, reduciríamos al mínimo las chances de sobrevivir aquí.

Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a trabajar en equipo si queremos salir con vida de esta. Yo manejo lo básico para poder adaptarme a un ambiente hostil, sin embargo, al no disponer de las herramientas necesarias, será mucho más duro. Demonios, lo que daría por una buena navaja. Por ahora, tenemos mi espada, una fuente ilimitada de fuego, y la magia de Elsa. Es bastante útil para suplir lo que necesitamos. El problema es que si ella desconoce el mecanismo o el diseño del objeto, se le hace imposible reproducirlo en hielo.

Maldición, está cada vez más oscuro y helado, junto con la maldita nieve que impide ver más allá de diez metros. Nos detenemos en un estrecho entre las montañas. Elsa arma con su magia un pequeño refugio improvisado, con forma de domo, una entrada y un agujero en el techo para poder encender una fogata. Vuelvo a reunir un rudimentario combustible de ramitas y musgo. Mucho mejor, ahora estoy más a gusto, sin viento golpeándome la cara ni nieve entrando en mis ojos.

Elsa cierra la entrada, dejando una minúscula ventanilla para así evitar morir asfixiados. No tengo idea de cómo es que el hielo resiste, pero bueno, si Elsa logró crear un palacio de la nada, supongo que esto podrá aguantar una noche de nevazón. Es más cómodo de lo que esperaba, bastante acogedor ahora que tenemos la pequeña fogata en un costado. Lo único que lo haría mejor, además de estar en la civilización, es tener el abrigo de piel. Y, por supuesto, algo de comer.

Será mejor encontrar pronto algo que cazar. Esa será la tarea de mañana. Los hombres no abandonarán el campamento sin nosotros, en cambio, si seguimos sin alimentarnos, duraremos una semana cuando mucho. Sé, por los datos de los exploradores, que la región está poblada por renos, aves, osos polares, zorros árticos, ballenas, delfines, leones marinos, y otros mamíferos. Tendremos que encontrar una colonia… para eso necesitamos hallar vegetación, más abundante. Donde hay más plantas, hay más variedad de animales. Y donde hay mejor clima, mejor suelo y agua, hay más especies vegetales.

—Nos alejamos—dice Elsa, luego de un buen rato callada.

—Llegaremos en algún momento. Mañana será mejor que salgamos de cacería.

—No sé cómo podría serte útil para ello.

—No te preocupes. Solía cazar en mi tiempo libre cuando tenía trece años. Aprendí un par de cosas.

—Cuéntame más—dice sonriendo suavemente.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Quiero conocer más de ti. Siempre querré. Dime, ¿ibas con Sander?

—Con todo el clan de hermanos. Siempre nos dividíamos y competíamos por quién llevaba más presas de vuelta al palacio. Liebres, patos, jabalíes, incluso algunos venados, cuando teníamos suerte.

— ¿Eras bueno?

—Aunque no lo creas, sí. No era el mejor, por supuesto, siempre había por lo menos un hermano mejor que yo en lo que fuese— _siempre bueno, pero jamás el mejor_ —. Te sorprendería ver mi puntería con una escopeta.

—Pero no tenemos armas de fuego aquí.

—No… pero podríamos intentarlo con una lanza o un arco y flechas.

— ¿Necesitas que arme algunas?

— ¿Sabes cómo?

—No soy ignorante.

—Lo digo porque cuesta armar un arco que tenga buen alcance. Además, se necesita un material flexible.

— ¿Qué tal tela de hielo? Viste mi vestido, no es rígido… solo que tendremos que cambiarla seguido.

—Podría funcionar…

—Sabes disparar, ¿verdad?

—No te los pediría si no supiera—le sonrío.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —me pregunta mientras se quita el vestido, quedando con ese camisón blanco con el que durmió ayer.

—Por ahora, no desnudarte. Me da frío de solo verte, y yo soy inmune al frío.

—El frío es parte de mí—sonríe pícara—. Además, ¿no te tienta un poco?

—Sugestiva. No pensé que te atreverías a desvestirte conmigo presente.

—Sólo es curiosidad.

—Podríamos mantenernos en calor de otra forma…

Pego su cuerpo con el mío, Elsa se sienta sobre mis muslos… _demasiado cerca_. Me gusta este entusiasmo repentino en ella. Tal vez sea el estar encerrados, es una forma diferente de intimidad. No hay nadie que interrumpa. Ni que nos saque de aquí, a mitad de la nada en esta isla del ártico. O podría ser la necesidad de contacto humano, de sentirnos acompañados. De escuchar la respiración entrecortada del otro, en medio del sonido del mar y el viento golpeando los lados de nuestro refugio.

Nos besamos por el tiempo suficiente para sentirse mareado por la falta de aire. Aprovecha ese pequeño receso para atacar mi mandíbula, mordisqueando lentamente el borde, para luego seguir con mi cuello. _Aprendió rápido_. Me estiro hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso. Definitivamente me encanta esta versión de ella. Recorre mi nuez de Adán con besos que dejan un trazo húmedo. Se separa por un instante, momento que aprovecho para darnos vuelta y dejarnos caer sobre la roca en el suelo.

Alcanzo a ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro, antes de que ella tire de mi camisa para que la bese. Coloco una mano entre sus rodillas, para separarlas y hacerme un espacio entre ambas. Estoy encima de ella, pero cuidando de no tocar su pelvis con la mía. _No todavía_. Me gusta jugar un poco antes de entrar en acción.

Dejo que mis labios se deslicen por su cuello. Estoy pendiente de no tocar los hematomas que lo cubren por el lado izquierdo. Escucho un ruido en su pecho cada vez que respira, todavía le queda algo de agua en los pulmones. Intento ignorar esas secuelas del accidente. Casi la pierdo ayer, no sé cómo volvería sin ella. No podría. La amo, y el solo pensar en perderla… no soy tan fuerte como para resistirlo. Puedo mantenerme lejos de ella, siempre y cuando sepa que estará bien…

Beso sus clavículas, que se asoman por el borde de su camisón. _¿Por qué sigue teniéndolo puesto?_ Descanso mi peso sobre un brazo, para tener el otro libre. Acaricio su costado, desde su pecho, pasando por su vientre, su cintura, su cadera, hasta llegar al límite de mi flexibilidad. Desde ahí, tiro de la tela, lo suficiente para exponer su piel en ese lugar. Tan suave como la seda fina.

—Hans…—susurra Elsa en tono de alarma. Toma la mano que reposa sobre su cadera, la retira— basta… es demasiado.

—Creí que querías seguir…

—Es una muy mala idea.

— ¿Por qué?

—Acabo de sangrar hace unos días, podría terminar embarazada…—por un momento me debato entre insistir o dejarlo pasar… elijo la segunda opción, lo cual es una obra de voluntad pura.

—Bien…

 _Demasiado bueno para durar_. A vece realmente me descolocan estos cambios de humor repentinos en Elsa. Primero se lanza encima de mí, y ahora se arrepiente a último momento. Me levanto. Uso la chaqueta para protegerme del suelo pedregoso. Me acuesto dándole la espalda. _Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor que ella no vea, por ahora_. No insisto en continuar en lo que estábamos, y ella tampoco lo hace.

* * *

No volvimos a hablar de lo que pasó esa noche. Todavía no entiendo bien por qué lo hice. Sólo… necesitaba estar con él. Se me escapó de control, otra vez. Al principio quería besarlo y estar lo más cerca posible, pero luego todo sucedió tan rápido… lo único que me llamó a la cordura fue cuando sentí su mano debajo de la tela, acariciando mi cadera. Quería seguir, me estaba consumiendo ese deseo… sin embargo, no podemos. Eso le molestó un poco. Siento que me aprovecho de los breves momentos en que muestra debilidad… me gusta el comienzo, pero entro en pánico cada vez que vamos demasiado lejos.

Intento no pensar en eso la mañana siguiente. _Eso nunca sucedió_. Lamentablemente mi cara sonrojada me delata de inmediato. No hace falta que Hans lea mis pensamientos para saber lo que sucede en mi mente. Él agacha la vista. Me siento culpable por esto. Y él también. Eso me hace sentir peor.

—Ah… Hans, sobre lo de anoche…

—Lo siento, no debí forzarte.

—No me forzaste a nada, yo también quería.

—Tenemos que dejar de hacer eso.

—Lo sé. Lo siento si te dejé… ya sabes.

—Es bastante incómodo. Realmente creí que tú querías hacerlo.

—Estaba un poco confundida… no me malentiendas, sí quiero estar contigo de esa forma, pero también va en contra de mi moral. No quiero tener un niño de este modo, y solo porque necesitaba tenerte cerca.

—Lo entiendo. Ahora, tenemos cosas más importantes.

Es un alivio cambiar de tema. Dejar esa charla para más tarde. Por ahora, nos concentramos en lo que es de primera necesidad: cazar. Me enseña la forma del arco que necesita que haga, creo las piezas y las ensamblo, junto con un juego de flechas y un caj para transportarlas. Hago unas seis lanzas, para algún animal de mayor tamaño. También varios metros de cuerda del mismo material que mi vestido. Es curioso, nunca me había sentido tan útil. Finalmente puedo usar mi poder para algo que es necesario. Me gusta, siento que puedo hacer algo más que mirar y estorbar, como sucedía cuando estábamos con toda la tripulación.

Pasamos todo el día caminando, con el viento en contra. Nos costó salir de mi pequeña fortaleza, que estaba cubierta de nieve por fuera. Todo estaba blanco en este lado de la isla. Avanzamos un buen trecho durante la mañana. Nos detenemos muy poco, usualmente por agua u otras necesidades humanas. Llegamos hasta un lado de la costa que tiene un clima ligeramente más cálido y húmedo. Hay musgo cubriendo gran parte de las laderas, intercalado con parches de nieve. Neblina en el ambiente, y cientos de aves surcando el cielo. A lo lejos veo otras islas más pequeñas, con algo moviéndose en ellas.

Pasamos la tarde intentando darle a la mayor cantidad de aves posible. Al final sólo conseguimos cinco. Las recogí, intentando hacer caso omiso a las arcadas que me dio con solo verlas en el suelo con las flechas atravesándolas. Lo peor fue tener que sacarles las plumas, lavarlas y sacarles los interiores. Hans se encargó de esa última labor, dado que de haber tenido algo en el estómago, de seguro lo habría vomitado. Todavía siento nauseas a la hora de comerlas, aunque tuviesen un aspecto diferente estando asadas. No, para mí siguen siendo las mismas. Sin embargo, estoy tan hambrienta que no dudo en darle un buen par de mordidas antes de recordar cómo debe comer una dama.

Acabamos con una de las aves, y las otras cuatro las llevaremos para el camino de regreso. Claro que eso será mañana, por ahora avanzamos un poco más, cerro arriba, para instalar otro pequeño refugio como el de ayer. Con un par de comodidades adicionales, como una mesa y varias capas de tela de hielo, para usar como colchón. Claro que Hans se negó a usarlas, su tacto las derretía luego de pasar una media hora. Nos quedamos hablando un rato, como solíamos hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron una eterna búsqueda de rastros que desaparecían como huellas sobre la arena. La nieve nos causó varios problemas, y el frío es insoportable. Para mí, por lo menos. A veces realmente envidio esa absoluta insensibilidad que tiene Elsa hacia las bajas temperaturas. Ni siquiera se inmuta al salir de los refugios al exterior. Impresionante y espeluznante a la vez, es un recordatorio constante de que es sobrehumana y jodidamente resistente. Pareciera que tiene hielo en lugar de sangre en las venas.

Paulatinamente nos fuimos adaptando a este paisaje hostil. No es ni de lejos cómodo, pero podemos seguir así por un tiempo. Cuento los días con marcas en el arco que Elsa creó. Dieciséis, son dieciséis días perdidos en esta maldita isla. Y aun no conseguimos encontrar el camino de regreso. El pánico aumenta, de manera inversa a las esperanzas de volver, que no hacen más que disminuir con cada hora que pasa. Y tenemos tan pocas horas de sol, que a pesar de que caminemos rápido, la noche nos alcanza antes de lo previsto. Son tantas horas de noche, y apenas unas cuantas de día.

Lo único bueno es que este tipo de experiencia no la contaría nadie más. _Y nosotros tampoco lo haremos si no conseguimos volver_ , dice esa odiosa voz interior que me recuerda el peligro que corremos estando aquí, expuestos al dominio de la naturaleza salvaje en todo su esplendor. Pero viendo el vaso medio lleno, tuvimos la oportunidad de observar desde una distancia corta a un rebaño de renos salvajes, con cornamentas impresionantes, piel blanca y beige, que se camufla en este lugar. Son decenas de ellos. Este es su hábitat natural, aquí nadie los perturba jamás. Creí que huirían al vernos, pero al parecer no conocen a los hombres, no, nunca nadie los molesta ni les da caza en este lugar… salvo por nosotros. Elegí uno enfermo y viejo, para tener más carne y piel que usar de abrigo en la noche.

Solo tomamos a ese ejemplar, el resto permanece intacto e inalterable, como debe ser. Estas creaturas pacíficas desconocen las armas humanas o los corrales. Viven libres en un hogar que es lo menos propicio para la existencia de especies animales de su tamaño. Pero con esa capa gruesa de pelaje, sobreviven perfectamente bien. Y ahora yo tengo algo suave para dormir. El suelo rocoso es lejos lo peor para las articulaciones.

Bastante duro, sin mencionar las noches. Hay veces en que se apaga la fogata y despierto con el castañeteo de mis dientes. Eso, sin considerar las veces en que Elsa se despierta de golpe en medio de la madrugada. Debe ser una secuela post-traumática. Molesta, pero ¿qué se puede hacer al respecto? Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es despertar con ella, intentar calmarla, y volver a dormir, esperando el siguiente episodio. Claro que descubrí que duerme mejor cuando estamos totalmente enredados, en un abrazo estrecho que es incómodo y cálido a la vez.

Otro buen recuerdo que tengo es el de aquella cueva en la que hallamos tres oseznos polares, blancos y rechonchos, a Elsa le encantaron. Son como esos perros que les encanta llevar a las mujeres de la corte. Unas pequeñas y adorables bolas de pelo jugando entre ellos. Lástima que la madre regresaría pronto. Decidimos retirarnos antes de que llegara, porque una osa adulta de dos metros de alto y más de doscientos kilogramos de peso no es algo a lo que quisiera enfrentarme, mucho menos a una que defiende a sus crías.

Gracias a los osos descubrimos también una manada de focas árticas. Mantuvimos las distancias prudentes, puesto que los machos son territoriales. Son muchas, en una playa completa. Las observamos desde la altura, sobre la parte baja de la montaña. Son jodidamente ruidosas, pero son un cambio positivo, para variar del sonido del mar y la brisa. Su olor, por otro lado, no es muy atractivo. Pescado muerto y descompuesto. Para verlo desde otro ángulo, usamos el descubrimiento de las focas para llegar a la parte del mar donde hay más peces. Elsa creó una red resistente, logramos atrapar unos cuantos, para tener algo diferente de qué alimentarnos. Las aves marinas me tienen harto.

Seguimos vagando, hasta el decimoséptimo día. Ese día nuestra búsqueda terminó, al menos por ahora. Nos habíamos internado entre las montañas, por pasos estrechos y aparentemente desolados. No se oía otro ruido que no fuese el aullido del viento entre las rocas. Nos abrimos paso hacia la entrada de una cueva. Allí fue donde nos encontraron. Eran unos quince, contra nosotros dos. Estábamos jodidos. Elsa quería usar su magia, pero la detuve. Preferí ser yo quien se arriesgara con los salvajes. Estos hombres de piel extrañamente oscura, definitivamente no son Saami. No sabría decir a qué tribu pertenecen. Eso no importa.

En lugar de gastar mi energía desenvainando la espada, lanzo al suelo varias bolas de fuego, que estallan al estrellarse. Esperaba que huyeran. Solo se apartaron, mirando con asombro. Eso no lo esperaba. ¿Por qué no corren? Nadie en su sano juicio se queda después de presenciar algo similar. Creo una barrera de fuego en el piso. Nada. En lugar de eso, se acercan apenas se apaga la llama. De la nada, el que tiene la apariencia de líder se pone en cuclillas con una mano en el suelo. Los demás lo siguen. _Esto no es normal_. Pero lejos, lo que más me sorprende es oírlo hablar rudimentariamente una frase en alemán.

—Der König ist zurückgekehrt— _el rey ha vuelto_.

* * *

 **A/N:** hello! otro capítulo una semana después del anterior.

Tengo que contarles un par de cositas sobre el futuro de este fic. En primer lugar, este y los capítulos siguientes fueron los primeros que pensé, por eso el resumen del fic hace referencia al viaje. Segundo, se me olvidó comentar que en el capítulo 35 aparece por qué lleva el nombre que tiene. Siguiendo con las novedades, tendré que adelantar los hechos del fic. Hubiese querido hacerlo más detallado, pero empiezo las clases, y no quiero extender esta historia hasta el 2019. Así que tal vez sientan que el fic avanza más rápido.

Y sí, volví a coquetear con la línea del lemon. No regrets.

Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente a mis lectores, en especial a quellos que dejan reviews :3 no olviden seguir la historia, marcarla como favorite y, por supuesto, dejar su opinión en los comentarios. Bye.


	37. No un rey, un Dios

**No un Rey, un Dios**

Ellos se arrodillaron, supongo que es una forma de reverencia en su cultura. ¿Por qué siguen aquí? ¿Por qué no corren? ¿Es que acaso no tienen sentido común? Dios, ¿ahora qué hacemos? Nos están rodeando, no podríamos correr ni que quisiéramos. Son demasiados. Y todos ellos son hombres adultos en buenas condiciones físicas, por no mencionar que son más altos y fornidos que Hans, a quien, por cierto, de seguro le estoy cortando la circulación sanguínea de tanto apretar su brazo.

¿Y cómo es que hablan alemán? No sé el nombre de todas las lenguas del norte, pero estoy segura de que ninguna es parecida al alemán, en lo más mínimo. Los Saami a veces adoptan palabras del arendeliano, pero nunca idiomas tan distantes. No tendría sentido. Ellos debieron aprender con ayuda de alguien. Exploradores. Bueno, si dejaron a otros extranjeros convivir con ellos, podrán hacer lo mismo con nosotros, ¿verdad? Después de todo, se arrodillaron al ver la magia de Hans, no matarían a alguien a quien respetan, ¿o sí? Es ahora cuando por mi mente cruza una variedad de horrorosas leyendas de sacrificios humanos para los dioses. No es el mejor momento para pensar en eso.

Estoy aterrada. Siento el hielo pulsando en mis manos, listo para salir en cualquier momento. No, no puedo mostrarlo, ¿quién sabe cómo reaccionaran ante eso? Prefiero mantenerme bajo el ala protectora de Hans, por ahora. Guardo silencio, permanezco lo más quieta que puedo. Siento los latidos de mi corazón, tan erráticos como el instante en que caí por el precipicio.

Apenas me atrevo a mirarlos. Son intimidantes. Su piel es muy oscura para ser un pueblo del norte. Los Saami son rubios, o morenos con la piel clara. Nosotros descendemos de la gente del norte, vikingos y migrantes europeos, nuestra tez es blanca por naturaleza. No como la de estos hombres. La suya es cobriza, sus cabelleras y barbas negro azabache. Es una combinación exótica que jamás había visto. Y su vestimenta… ese es otro tema. Son pieles y tejidos, pero no como los que se ven en la región norte de mi reino. Tienen adornos que no pertenecen a las culturas nortinas. Me recuerda un poco a la cultura árabe, ¿es eso posible? Los cinturones, las ornamentas, y, por sobre todo, los tocados tejidos que traen puestos. Parecen turbantes hechos de lana. No todos lo traen, pero sí la gran mayoría, incluyendo al que nos habló hace unos minutos. Sin duda son una mezcla cultural curiosa.

Hans me atrae hacia su cuerpo, me aprieta fuerte con ambos brazos. Me cuesta respirar, no obstante, me siento un poco más protegida. El hombre que parece ser líder habla en una jerga que no alcanzo a comprender, los demás le responden con un murmullo. Se reúne con otros cuatro en un círculo reducido, como pactando algo entre ellos. No me agrada la manera en que lo hacen. Los demás se ponen de pie mientras esos cinco deliberan. Uno de ellos busca a los que parecen ser los más jóvenes del grupo. Ambos se van corriendo hasta desaparecer por el interior de la cueva.

—Hans-

—Shhh, mientras menos hablemos, mejor.

—Bienvenido a tierra de hielo, _Malik Alnaar_ —habla uno de ellos, que trae puesto un turbante gris con una línea negra. _¿Cómo es que sabe mi idioma?_ El acento es bastante tosco y carente de la pronunciación correcta, pero las palabras están.

—Sólo estamos de paso. Nos iremos ahora—dice Hans.

—Hijo de sol no puede ir, volver en otro cuerpo según profecía.

— ¿A qué se refieren? —contesta Hans.

—Primer dios fuego, Nasser de Tierras del Sol Oriente, prometer regresar desde era uno de nuestro tiempo— _Nasser. La leyenda. De quien nos hablaron los trolls y los diarios del explorador Wagenknetch_. Eso significa que nos encontramos con los Nahar Keel.

— ¿Nasser?

—Nasser, primer hijo de sol, rey de reyes, unir gentes de todas tierras. Dios entre hombres, prometer regresar y el día de regresar llegar hoy.

— ¿Creen que soy Nasser?

—Dios de fuego tomar muchas formas diferentes. Dios de fuego ser cambiante, y desaparecer hace eras.

—No soy su dios. No tengo poder ni siquiera en mi tierra.

—Dios de fuego siempre ser poderoso. Quedar con nosotros en hogar, mostrar historia antes de muerte.

—Realmente no es necesario.

—Hijo de sol deber conocer historia. Dioses de fuego renacer.

—Hans, hagamos lo que dicen—dudo que estos hombres nos vayan a dejar en libertad pronto. Prefiero estar de su lado antes que en contra.

—Mujer no hablar frente a dioses. Sólo siervos hablar frente a dioses.

—Ella está conmigo, no le hablarán así—dice Hans.

—Ofrenda para hijo de sol, poder tenerla en hogar de dioses. Mujer callar, no insolente.

—Muéstrenos el hogar de dioses.

—Rey de reyes, Nasser, vivir en norte hace eras. Corazón de tierra ser hogar de dioses. Mover rocas, volcanes, fuego, hacer hogar a su pueblo.

—Iremos al hogar de dioses—dice Hans.

El hombre con quien hablamos conversa con el líder. Les dan órdenes a los demás. Nos rodean por detrás. El líder toma la delantera y hace un gesto con su mano para que lo sigamos. Hans no me suelta ni un momento. Prefiero que sea de esta manera. Caminamos detrás del guía, manteniéndonos lo más juntos posible. No me agrada en absoluto tener a tantos de ellos por detrás. El sólo pensar que estamos entrando en su territorio me tiene los pelos de punta. No quiero estar aquí. Preferiría volver a la intemperie a cazar aves marinas.

* * *

Seguimos a los Nahar Keel. Nos internamos en las cuevas con ellos. Llevan antorchas que encienden frotando rocas. Supongo que no se atreven a pedir el favor. Dios, rey de reyes, hijo del sol… ¿realmente creen que soy su príncipe muerto que ha reencarnado? He fantaseado con ser un rey, más veces de las que puedo recordar, pero… ¿un dios? En absoluto, por muy poderoso que sea, jamás sería una divinidad. Un dios. Su dios. ¿En qué acabamos de meternos? Maldita sea. Ahora sí que la jodimos. Seguimos vivos, pero ahora no nos dejarán ir. Y Elsa… temo por ella. No recibió la mejor de las bienvenidas, y de no estar conmigo, no puedo asegurar que estaría en buenas manos.

Los salvajes hablan animadamente, en esa lengua gutural suya. No es el sonido más agradable, suena tan agresivo como el ruso. Al menos no tienen la intención de matarnos, por ahora. ¿Qué saben sobre mi magia? ¿Sobre los que son como yo? Siento curiosidad, y tengo miles de preguntas… ¿será este el lugar para encontrarlas? En medio de una tribu de salvajes… _¿quién lo diría?_ Con razón jamás encontré algo útil estando en las islas.

Las islas… parecen un recuerdo distante con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. Hasta Arendelle pareciera ser un sueño. Esto se siente excitante, pese al peligro que corremos estando aquí. Es como haber despertado finalmente de aquel largo sueño. Nunca me había sentido tan vivo como al enfrentar estos desafíos de supervivencia extrema, y luego encontrar a esta gente… uno pensaría que esto es surreal, estas cosas simplemente no suceden en la vida diaria. Me imagino que así se sentiría Christopher Columbus al encontrar el continente Americano y sus nativos.

Los seguimos por una serie de túneles internos, demasiado sofisticados como para ser una obra de la erosión del hielo que ocurre naturalmente. Además, esto es roca volcánica, a juzgar por el color y la textura de las paredes. Es diferente de las otras, aquí no cuelgan carámbanos del techo, y el aire es frío, pero con menor humedad que las otras cuevas que visitamos. Y también están los caminos, son una red más intrincada, se me imagina que este lugar es una especie de hormiguero a gran escala. Seguimos a los hombres por más tiempo del que quisiera. Intenté memorizar las vueltas que dimos, pero perdí el rastro después de una hora, o, al menos, lo que yo asumo que fue una hora. No hay como saberlo estando tantos metros bajo tierra.

El silencio es abismante. Escucho los pasos, el movimiento de la tela y las ornamentas, nuestras respiraciones, incluso mi propio latido cardiaco si pongo suficiente atención. Eso, hasta que comenzamos a subir varios túneles cuesta arriba. Elsa está cansada, la sujeto de la cintura para ayudarla a continuar cuando el camino se torna demasiado empinado. Personalmente, también estoy teniendo dificultades para mantener el equilibrio de vez en cuando. Supongo que el tener pisos de mármol pulido trae como consecuencia el no saber andar en terreno. Los hombres negros parecen panteras, tienen una habilidad impresionante para moverse en esta ruta. Y luego estamos nosotros, como dos patos tratando de escalar una montaña.

El panorama cambia por completo cuando escuchamos una especie de tambores y muchas voces hablando al mismo tiempo. Son cantos, mezclados con instrumentos que no reconozco, solo sé que se escuchan parecidos a los de viento. Y las luces que aparecen a lo lejos. La temperatura aumenta paulatinamente a medida que nos vamos acercando. Finalmente cruzamos un gran arco de roca que corona el umbral. Esta es la entrada a una especie de ciudad subterránea. Digo cuidad, porque el término aldea no alcanza a describir el tamaño de este lugar, o la cantidad de personas que nos reciben.

Diría que son aproximadamente un mil personas en este lugar. La gran mayoría de piel morena, pero me sorprende encontrar otros blancos entremedio de la multitud. Imagino que así deben ser las colonias en América, África o el sudeste asiático. Una gran amalgama de culturas unidas en un solo lugar. Todos ellos cantando alegremente en este momento. La avalancha de vítores no se hace esperar, en el momento en que el líder del grupo anuncia nuestra llegada, se produce una especie de exclamación colectiva que tiene eco en estas cavernas.

La masa de gente abre un espacio para que avancemos hacia donde sea que quieran llevarnos. Es impresionante, ni siquiera estando en carnavales había visto una reacción similar. Nos miran con una mezcla de asombro y temor. Los más osados se acercan un poco más. Nos observan atentamente, por todos lados. Veo gente en una especie de balcones forjados en la roca, desde casas que imitan las kasbah del desierto marroquí. Todos esos balcones están cubiertos de pieles y telas. Avanzamos un buen trecho, hasta toparnos con una mujer que es empujada por la gente y cae frente a nosotros. Tiene a un niño en brazos. Recibe la mirada acusatoria de todos quienes n os rodean. En un intento por ayudarla, me acerco y la ayudo a incorporarse. Juego con el pelo negro del niño. Ella murmura emocionada una frase que desearía poder entender.

Desde ese momento, todos los demás se nos acercan, intentando tocarme de alguna forma. Los que pueden, posan sus manos sobre mis hombros, espalda o cabeza. Elsa queda apretada entre el gentío y mi cuerpo. El líder del grupo y los demás miembros intentan dispersar a la gente para que continuemos. Nos toma un buen rato el poder volver a andar. Y cuando lo logramos, muchas de las personas presentes no siguen.

Caminamos por medio de esta pequeña cuidad subterránea. Es impresionante, con calles, acueductos y otros inventos modernos que en mi vida habría pensado que estarían debajo de las montañas en el norte. Supongo que a estas alturas ya nada debería sorprenderme. Digo, si Elsa y yo podemos violar las leyes de la termodinámica a nuestro antojo, supongo que la existencia de un pueblo subterráneo en el norte del mundo no es algo tan descabellado como podría parecer en un principio.

O tal vez ya perdí la cabeza y solo hablo barbaridades sin lógica alguna. Apuesto más por esa última opción. Pero son todas estas imágenes, la música, los gritos, vítores, el calor, los olores, el tacto de la gente, lo que me mantiene en la línea de esta frágil y casi absolutamente imposible realidad. Me cuesta convencerme de que esto está pasando. La recepción, el trayecto, y ahora la entrada a lo que asumo es un templo o un palacio. Es la estructura central de todo el entramado, y la más alta de todas, con varias cúpulas con puntas hacia el cielo de la cueva. Hay lámparas encendidas por todas partes. Es más luminoso de lo que se esperaría de una cueva tan profunda. Y bastante mejor ventilada, en cuanto salimos de la masa de gente, el aire a nuestro alrededor se torna más fresco. Y perfumado. Hay muchas mujeres y niñas vertiendo perfumes a nuestro alrededor. Algunas de ellas dejan flores que no comprendo de dónde diablos sacaron. Estamos en una isla donde el invierno es permanente, ¿Cómo es posible que existan plantas que pertenecen al desierto?

Finalmente ingresamos a esta construcción. Nos reciben en una especie de atrio amplio, lleno de dibujos y pinturas geométricas en las paredes, lámparas enormes colgando del techo, tapices y cortinas. En el centro está otro grupo de hombres, de rango notoriamente más alto que todos los demás, a juzgar por las reverencias que reciben. Los guardias se quedan en la entrada, mientras nosotros nos acercamos al centro del hall. Los hombres de esta residencia tienen rostros más severos. Parecen estar juzgándonos en todo aspecto posible.

Supongo que es ahora cuando debo hacer algo para lograr que cambien de opinión. De seguro son escépticos respecto a sus creencias, después de todo, no es algo que se vea a diario, la reencarnación de su dios. O al menos así parecen verme. Mantengo un brazo férreamente acomodado sobre Elsa, manteniéndola cerca de mí. Está heladísima, de seguro está conteniendo su magia. Espero que se quede así, por ahora. Nadie más puede saber de su poder. Por mientras, utilizo mi mano libre para encender en llamas desde mis dedos hasta el antebrazo. Hago un par de esperas que lanzo al aire, las cuales revientan en miles de chispas al llegar al techo.

La llama sigue ardiendo en la palma de mi mano, hasta que se acerca el hombre que trae puesto el turbante negro. Sonríe y hace la misma reverencia de rodillas que nos ofrecieron los miembros del grupo que nos trajo hasta aquí. Los demás lo siguen, ofreciendo más palabras que no logro comprender. Su lenguaje suena como una forma de árabe, un dialecto derivado.

—Lo lamento, no logro entender lo que dicen—intento hablar en el idioma nórdico, en un intento de encontrar a alguien que lo hable también.

—Hijo del sol se presenta como hombre del sur—responde precisamente el de turbante negro, quien se incorpora junto con los otros.

—Entienden el idioma del norte.

—Me causa gracia que los del sur crean que su tierra es el norte—ríe ese hombre—. Nosotros somos el pueblo del sol en el norte.

—Así tengo sabido.

—Me presento, soy Abd al Jabbar, primer sirviente del dios del fuego. Su pueblo lo ha esperado por siglos, mi señor.

—Siento decepcionarlos, pero no soy ningún dios. Soy solo un mortal que por razones del destino o el azar, nació con esta magia.

—Los del sur tienen una concepción extraña de dios. Nasser, rey de reyes, era uno de esos dioses. Dios con forma humana y fuego en las venas, mitad mortal, mitad inmortal. Tenía el sol en sus ojos y el corazón en llamas.

—Muy poético y todo, pero yo no soy Nasser. Soy Hans, príncipe de unas tierras lejanas al sur.

—Oh, mi Señor, el dios entre hombres también vino al norte desde las tierras lejanas del sur. Este es el destino de mi señor.

—No, no. Esto no es mi destino. Yo vine a buscar respuestas, no a quedarme para ser dios de alguien.

—Mi Señor debe conocer a su gente, lo hemos esperado por eras. Nuestros ancestros murieron esperándolo. Y nuestros antepasados le siguieron desde las tierras del sol y arena, fundaron su pueblo y le adoraron en la ciudad sagrada.

—Lamento no poder cumplir con sus expectativas, no soy quien ustedes creen.

—Quédese con nosotros mi Señor, y entenderá quién es. Los sirvientes llevamos eras cultivando su palabra y resguardando la ciudad del rey de reyes.

—Esperan que nos quedemos… ¿por cuánto tiempo?

—Lo que mi Señor necesite.

— ¿Y qué esperan que hagamos?

—Debe conocer la historia del pueblo, de su gente. Nuestros ancestros vinieron de muy lejos para adorarlo.

—Supongo que podemos quedarnos.

—Excelente noticia. Prepararemos todo para usted, mi Señor. Tendremos luna de celebración para usted.

—Está bien… lo agradezco.

—Merecida celebración por el regreso del rey hijo del sol. Podrá quedarse en la residencia del rey. Guardamos sus aposentos y su tesoro para el glorioso día del retorno.

—Perfecto.

—Los guardias mayores le llevarán a su aposento, mi Señor.

—Se lo agradezco.

Hace otra reverencia antes de hablarles a cuatro hombres que hacían guardia en la entrada de un pasillo. Supongo que son ellos quienes nos escoltarán. No confío en esta gente, en absoluto, pero por ahora nos rodean por todas partes, no es que tengamos opción alguna. Además, no creo que maten a alguien que adoran. Sin embargo, pienso dormir con un puñal cerca.

El problema es cuando uno de ellos intenta apartar a Elsa de mi lado. La toma fuerte de la muñeca, y veo expresión de pánico que cruza por su rostro, junto con sus puños cerrados y blancos de tanto apretarlos. Él le grita en el idioma de esta gente, y Elsa mantiene sus ojos cerrados, intentando controlarse a sí misma.

— ¡Suéltenla! Esto no era parte del trato, ella viene conmigo. Nada de hacerle daño o apartarla de mí—les ordeno, aprovechando el momento en que la deja caer al piso para levantarla, atraerla hacia mí, y rodearnos de un círculo de fuego como protección.

Abd al Jabbar les grita en su idioma ahora. Agachan las cabezas, se arrodillan nuevamente y comienzan a murmurar desesperadamente. Supongo que es su manera de disculparse, o rogar misericordia. _Oh, si tan solo supieran que la mujer aparentemente frágil que está junto a mi es en realidad una poderosa hechicera_.

—Ruego su perdón, mi Señor. EL rey de reyes nunca quiso permitir mujeres en sus aposentos sin su permiso. Pensamos que era una mujer de placer, no su esposa.

—Lo es—prefiero mentir para que esté a salvo—. Nada de lastimarla, gritarle o hacerla callar. Puede hablar tanto como le plazca, e ir donde quiera sin ser herida.

—Por supuesto, mi Señor. Nunca antes hemos tenido una reina. El hijo del sol jamás desposó a una señorita. Sólo damas de compañía de su aprobación.

—Bueno, ahora tienen una señora también. Espero el respectivo respeto hacia ella.

—Lo que ordene, mi Señor. La Señora se quedará en los aposentos con el rey de reyes.

—Bien.

* * *

Me equivoqué al pensar que caer por un acantilado y perdernos por más de dos semanas en una isla desierta era la experiencia más extrema de mi vida. Lo corrijo, esta es la más extrema. Nos trajeron hasta el cuarto más grande que he visto en toda mi vida. Eso, luego de que esos salvajes intentaran alejarme de su supuesto dios. Comienza a irritarme esa actitud de devoción ciega hacia Hans. Para ellos, soy solo su prostituta de turno, no tengo derecho a hablar ni a tener voluntad propia. Soy una pertenencia de mi supuesto esposo. Aunque, si bien me tratan como un objeto, para ellos vendría siendo un objeto invaluable para su señor. No me harán daño mientras Hans se los prohíba.

Ahora estamos descansando en los aposentos mientras hacen los preparativos para una celebración que planean. Será en la noche. De alguna manera, logran medir el tiempo que transcurre a la perfección. Tienen un sistema de relojes de mercurio, al parecer son menos salvajes de lo que esperaba. Excepto por el que me lanzó al suelo, justo sobre el lado que recién acababa de cicatrizar, debido a la caída.

Nos quedamos explorando la estancia. Detrás de unas cortinas hay otra cueva pequeña, con una especie de cama de gran tamaño. Consiste de un colchón bajo, hecho de pieles cosidas y rellenas, varios almohadones de lana tejida, y un montón de pétalos vertidos encima. También hay muebles y adornos en la habitación, junto con una amplia variedad de joyas, lámparas y gemas. Este lugar costaría una fortuna en cualquier otro lugar de Europa. Hay piedras preciosas más grandes que mi mano, collares de cuentas de oro, tan pesados que me cuesta levantarlos. Pulseras, tocados, cofres, perfumes, pendientes, flores frescas y platos con frutas… y un sinfín de elementos que no pertenecen a esta latitud del mundo, y, sin embargo, están aquí frente a nuestros ojos.

La habitación cuenta además con un baño, que a su vez, tiene una gran piscina y una fuente de agua. Ambas están heladísimas hasta que Hans toca el borde de la piedra. Los dibujos en la roca se iluminan y el agua comienza a calentarse, llenando de vapor la estancia. Hace semanas que no sentía calor. Es más, desde que salimos del palacio en Arendelle que no tenía las mejillas rojas por la temperatura del ambiente.

Tomamos turnos para utilizar la piscina. Aprovecho el mío, para enfriar el agua hasta que se torna más agradable. Entran algunas sirvientas para ayudarnos a vestir y prepararnos. Intento no mirar mientras visten a Hans. Asimismo, tengo que aguantarme las ganas de salir corriendo cuando salgo del agua. Las chicas me dejan desnuda más tiempo del que me gustaría. Intentan quitar mi vello corporal con hilos. Definitivamente odio esto.

Untan mi cuerpo con aceites aromáticos. Me colocan un vestido color vino, de tela ligera, como una imitación de la seda. Me peinan, colocando un pesado tocado de oro sobre mi cabello, y un velo que combina con el vestido, en la parte posterior. También aplican un pigmento negro, kohl, en mis ojos. Me cuesta no parpadear mientras lo hacen. Le sigue un pigmento carmín oscuro sobre mis labios. Terminan de adornarme con joyas de oro. Cuando me muestran un espejo, casi no reconozco a la mujer que aparece en el reflejo. Mis ojos destacan como nunca, y mi rostro luce más afilado, adelgacé mucho estas últimas semanas. Lo segundo que noto es el escote pronunciado y los detalles dorados del vestido. Es hermoso, no va con mi estilo, pero no deja de ser bello. Supongo que ahora estoy presentable.

Luego volteo a ver a Hans, que ha estado observándome por un largo tiempo. Es curioso, se ve realmente apuesto y digno de ser tratado como un sultán de oriente, pero al mismo tiempo la imagen choca con el recuerdo de sus tenidas habituales. Se ve totalmente fuera de lugar vestido de árabe. Bastante extraño. Incluso trae puesto el tocado. Su vestimenta es negra, con detalles rojos y dorados. También está cubierto de joyas y con delineado de kohl en los ojos. Sus ojos verdes lucen vibrantes en contraste. También afeitaron un poco su barba, llevaba días sin cortarla. Se ve más elegante, y mayor a la vez. Es desconcertante y muy atractivo.

Me toma un tiempo apreciar otro detalle. Estos son trajes de fiesta, no para salir al exterior. No nos iremos hoy, al parecer. Y dudo que nos dejen salir en un futuro próximo. Tienen a su mesías de vuelta, no lo dejarán ir. Y yo estoy condenada a permanecer junto a él. Nadie sobrevive por su cuenta en este lugar. Me pregunto cómo es que esta pequeña civilización subterránea lo logró. ¿Cómo llegaron a ser así? Tienen muchos sistemas y lujos modernos, no son los bárbaros que esperaba. Algunos manejan mi idioma. Debieron convivir con otros extranjeros. Y lo más importante, ¿qué hace gente de raíces orientales en medio del polo norte? Cualquiera diría que consumo el opio que importan desde China si me escucharan decir esto en voz alta.

Me paseo en círculos por la habitación. Hans se acerca y levanta mi mentón para que lo mire. _¿Qué tienen sus ojos que resultan tan hipnóticos con ese halo negro alrededor?_ No es justo que se vea tan apuesto vestido así. Yo parezco disfrazada de acompañante nocturna.

—Tranquila, estamos a salvo por ahora.

—No siempre lo estaremos.

—Por ahora, hagamos lo que quieren. Además, no vinimos hasta acá para irnos sin las respuestas que queríamos.

—Lo sé.

—Es importante para mí—hace una mueca de súplica—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esto significa, poder finalmente saber algo sobre mí mismo?

—Lo comprendo, pero no confío en ellos.

—Si lo hicieras, cuestionaría tu sentido común.

—Estuve a punto de explotar estando allí abajo.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Ya pasó lo peor, puedes guardar tu magia en secreto por un tiempo más.

—No sabes lo que me pides— _ahora que finalmente era libre, tengo que ocultarme otra vez._

—Sé que será duro, pero es necesario. Quién sabe lo que te harán si llegan a descubrirlo.

—Me matarán.

—Es una posibilidad.

—Lo harán, y lo sabes.

—Quédate conmigo por el tiempo en que estemos con ellos.

—No podemos estar siempre juntos como siameses.

—Llevamos semanas así, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Además, esto es mucho más cómodo que dormir sobre las rocas, dentro de un cubo de hielo.

—Ese mismo cubo de hielo nos mantuvo con vida.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco infinitamente. Sólo te pido que nos des esta pequeña concesión.

— ¿Pequeña? Esta gente está convencida de que eres un dios, eso no es un asunto menor.

—Es nuestra chance de sobrevivir.

—Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea.

—Es la última opción que nos queda.

—Jamás nos encontrarán los demás, se irán de la isla sin nosotros.

—Claro que no, regresarán a buscarte. Eres la reina, ningún reino abandonaría así a su líder.

—Conozco varias excepciones. Además, estoy lejos de ser su líder predilecta. Gracias a mi están sufriendo.

—Y tenemos que seguir adelante para librarlos de ese sufrimiento. La única forma es aprender de esto—nos besamos lentamente—. Así que, pon tu mejor cara de semi-diosa, y demos un buen espectáculo.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! al fin pude escribir este capítulo :c mis clases comenzaron, maldigo el horario que me dejó demasiadas horas sin clases entremedio de las materias... y adivinen quién no puede volver a pasar el semestre a la rastra... vayan a la uni, decían. Será como American Pie, decían...

En fin, no quiero aburrirlos con los detalles de mi desastrosa vida académica. Volviendo a la historia, tenemos un giro inesperado que surgió de mi creatividad loca y una redbull.

En respuesta al/la guest Lll, gracias por comentar, y sí, continuaré con la historia en mis ratos libres.

Como siempre, no olviden comentar (los comentarios que ya están, los responderé en la mañana), marcar como favorite y follow. Bye


	38. Lo extraordinario

**Lo extraordinario**

Las celebraciones han seguido por días. Todavía no puedo decir que estoy acostumbrada a toda esta parafernalia. Me cuesta convencerme de que esto sea real. Desde el primer día, con esa recepción extraordinaria en un lugar cuya existencia debiese ser imposible. Parecía un sueño al principio, o mejor dicho, el punto medio entre un sueño y una pesadilla, en un estado de permanente anticipación en caso de que todo colapse en un caos y terminemos muertos. No entiendo qué hacemos aquí, y, peor aún, tengo la certeza de que no nos dejarán ir. Ellos tienen a su dios renacido, lo esperaron por cientos de años. Las probabilidades de que lo dejen partir son nulas.

Es una cultura extraña, definitivamente. Hemos aprendido mucho de ellos en estos días, y queda muchísimo más por saber. He acompañado a Hans a cada una de las celebraciones y cultos posibles. Es diferente a lo que esperaba. No es como mi Dios, ni el Dios de los católicos o musulmanes. El concepto de dios de los Nahar Keel se parece al de los griegos y romanos. No creen que sea un ente todopoderoso o creador del mundo, sino una personalidad humana que corresponde a alguien con poderes sobrehumanos. Es extraño. Le llaman hijo del sol, pero lo tratan como en los reinos de Europa tratarían a un monarca. Saben que es diferente, y adoran su magia, pero nunca lo tratarían como una entidad a la que temerle, sino más bien alguien cuyos favores todos quieren ganar.

Eso lo he notado con la observación. En todos estos días entre los salvajes. Tuvimos una reunión con los que, asumo, son los sacerdotes de esta gente. Es tan chocante esta cultura. Nunca imaginé que podrían ser así. Son una muestra de sincretismo cultural de oriente y norte en un mismo lugar. Es desconcertante e interesante al mismo tiempo.

El día que llegamos fue esa reunión, junto con una especie de presentación al pueblo desde el balcón de esta suerte de palacio-templo en la que estamos viviendo. Es un lugar relativamente pequeño, todavía no entiendo cómo es que alberga a tanta gente. Y las construcciones fueron moldeadas en roca volcánica para crear la ciudad. Cuando el primer dios del fuego de esta gente, Nasser, llegó al norte, se encargó de crearla para usarla como asentamiento para él y la gran cantidad de seguidores que tenía. Eran muchísimos más, hay otras de estas pequeñas "ciudades" alrededor, en los demás túneles. Sin embargo, todas ellas están abandonadas. La gran mayoría de los seguidores de Nasser no estaban habituados al clima, y una vez que murió su dios, no lograron mantener la ciudad que se alimentaba del calor que proporcionaba su creador. Murieron congelados, salvo en este asentamiento, que es la ciudad central, y aquella que se conservó mejor.

Otros tantos murieron a causa de las enfermedades. En un recinto cerrado, la gripe se convirtió en un equivalente de lo que fue la peste negra en la Europa del medioevo. Cientos murieron por resfríos y fiebres. La gente de oriente no resistió. Los pocos que quedaron, sobrevivieron al adoptar las costumbres de los pueblos nórdicos que compartieron su fe. Nasser se encargó de adherir a muchísimos norteños a su culto. Al parecer tenía un encanto natural con la gente. Nunca fue temido, lo respetaban y adoraban por su magia, no por su poder destructivo.

Eso me da una pequeña fracción de esperanza, de que tal vez no sean tan barbáricos como esperaba. Aunque tienen costumbres en extremo extrañas. Son diferentes a nosotros, mucho más ruidosos en su idioma, que es tan disonante como el ruso. No tienen conocimiento del concepto de espacio personal. Y me han quedado viendo de una manera que no me agrada en absoluto, algunos hombres lascivos, las mujeres con odio. Supongo que eso es lo que se obtiene al ser quien comparte cama con su dios. Tampoco tienen concepto de privacidad, las mujeres que están encargadas de nosotros entran y salen cuando quieren.

También me desconcertó el haber visto familias donde los hijos tienen diferentes progenitores. Y las mujeres que intentan acercarse a Hans. Son más de las que quisiera, y vestidas de una manera totalmente impúdica. Tratan de complacerle, sí, _complacerle_. Él finge ignorarlas, pero noté que se queda viendo a una de ellas, una morena de baja estatura, cabello negro muy liso y curvas voluptuosas. Es atractiva, mucho más que yo. Aunque quisiera ponerla en su lugar, aquí no tengo voz alguna. Ella es parte de este pueblo, yo soy la foránea que no es bienvenida.

No es precisamente mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Son cavernas, sin importar que formen una especie de viviendas de roca. Son funcionales, pero están lejos de ser como la arquitectura de Europa. No hay división de habitaciones, apenas hay pasillos en los que está todo mezclado, con partes de "cocinas" precarias y chozas. La única más decente es la suerte de palacio en la que vivimos. Y sus baños… todo lo que respecta a su aseo lo realizan en un río que surca toda la cueva. No es precisamente lo más higiénico del mundo. Agradezco profundamente que Nasser dejara su propia vertiente para el palacio, y esa piscina en el suelo. Extraño muchísimo las comodidades que teníamos en Arendelle.

Sin embargo, no puedo quejarme demasiado. No tengo con quien, entre que los salvajes ni me escuchan ni lo harían de entender mi idioma. Y no quiero molestar a Hans, está totalmente entusiasmado con todo esto. Encontró un lugar donde puede ser adorado por la gente, y mostrar su magia para maravillarlos. Me encanta verlo así. Está feliz, radiante, y sabe representar su rol a la perfección. Hasta ha hecho el intento por aprender algunas palabras en el idioma de los Nahar Keel.

Es la única razón de que siga aquí, en esta ciudad de pesadilla, donde el calor es agobiante. Para ellos está perfecto, pero para mí es como estar en el infierno. Es más literal de lo que esperaba. En un abismo profundo, donde el calor es insoportable. Pareciera la escena que relata la pintura _El infierno_ del Bosco. Comparado con esto, Arendelle era _el Jardín de las delicias_. Extraño el frío, los colores azules, el cielo abierto, el viento helado, la nieve, todo.

Para colmo, estoy condenada a ocultar mi magia. No sé cómo, estoy tensa todo el día, a la defensiva, con mis poderes pulsando dentro de mis venas. Pronto llegará el momento en que ya no pueda contenerlo más. Es más fuerte, necesito liberarlo. Intento compensarlo con pequeños actos de magia cuando estoy en la habitación. Pero ni siquiera eso puedo, dado que hay un "balcón" al final de nuestra habitación, a la vista de toda la ciudad. No puedo usar grandes cantidades de mi poder, porque lo verían desde afuera. En resumen, estoy jodida.

* * *

Un lugar increíble con gente extraordinaria. Así es como describiría a la ciudad del eterno resplandor, también llamada corazón del volcán. Fue moldeada dentro de la cámara magmática de uno. Es extraordinario, pensar en todo lo que fue creado a partir de roca fundida y una fuente poderosa de magia. En este pueblo mestizo, como una torre de Babel tan improbable que se necesita conocerla para creer en su existencia.

Todavía nos queda mucho por conocer. A veces me abruma la cantidad de información nueva que recibo cada día que pasa. Es como conocer un mundo nuevo, o como conocer el mundo por segunda vez, con otros ojos. Como despertar del sueño. Es curioso, la vida en las Islas del Sur se me antoja tan lejana, tan distante, como si hubiesen pasado años desde aquella época. No es que les preocupe, de seguro todavía no notan mi ausencia. Sander, por otro lado, debe estar rompiéndose la cabeza. El problema es que no hay manera de comunicarse con él. De hecho, ya perdí la noción de los días que han transcurrido.

Las últimas fechas que recuerdo son el cumpleaños de Elsa, que fue en diciembre 21, la nochebuena, navidad y año nuevo. No es que pudiésemos celebrar mucho estando aquí. Todavía no sé qué festividades tienen estas personas, además de los carnavales y toda la parafernalia que han tenido estos últimos días. Es impresionante, pasar de ser nadie en mi tierra natal, a un alguien en Arendelle y ahora un dios. Sigo sin acostumbrarme del todo a la idea de ser la deidad de los Nahar Keel.

El día que llegamos, todos en la ciudad salieron a la calle. Saludé a todos los que pude, sin comprender realmente lo que me decían. Intento aprender su lengua, pero hasta ahora solo he conseguido entender algunas frases y palabras sueltas. Es difícil, son solo sonidos y no tienen escritura. Toda su tradición es oral. Sus historias son transmitidas a las siguientes generaciones a través de sus chamanes, esos sacerdotes con parte mística, hombres y mujeres elegidos entre toda la población para ser guardianes del conocimiento y los rituales.

Ellos son la casta más alta, seguida de los políticos y altos señores, luego trabajadores, comerciantes y artesanos, para finalizar con los esclavos, que son unos cuantos hombres de la tribu Tehel Jiekna, los enemigos directos de esta gente. Los superan en número, pero los Nahar Keel tienen mejores refugios y defensas, su hogar es una verdadera fortaleza autosustentable. Tienen agua extraída de vertientes montañosas y los grandes ríos subterráneos, calor de las calderas de la tierra, ganadería de renos, y cultivos. Tienen grades parcelas bajo tierra, en un recinto anexo cuyo techo es de un cristal similar al vidrio, que permite la llegada de luz, para poder mantener las plantaciones. Lo limpian constantemente para que la nieve no tape la luz. Es realmente increíble.

El príncipe Nasser trajo consigo a varios inventores y hombres cultos, le ayudaron a diseñar todo esto. Su séquito era enorme y variado. Le siguieron toda clase de personas de todo el mundo, y de todos los oficios imaginables. Además de que consiguió una fortuna inconmensurable. Si juntásemos el oro del tesoro Inca de Llanganates con el de la tumba de Tutankhamun, podríamos tener un cuarto de lo que hay en las habitaciones del "hogar de dioses". Los nativos no se atreven a tocarlo, solo lo protegen. Tampoco es que pudiera sacarlo, no hay manera de transportar tanto peso. Es verdaderamente lujoso, todo lo extravagante era reservado para el dios hijo del sol. Y ahora para mí también.

Me permiten utilizar todo lo que alguna vez perteneció a su rey. Han creado imitaciones de su vestimenta, dado que las telas originales se deshicieron con el paso del tiempo. Nos obsequian todo lo que pueden, a mí y a Elsa, que es probablemente la mujer que recibe más atención en toda la ciudad. Es por su aspecto, sin duda. Los Nahar Keel nunca antes habían visto a una albina. Es toda una novedad. Al igual que mi cabello rojizo. Del color de las llamas, besado por el fuego. Es un rasgo que ayuda a entrar en personaje, puesto que soy totalmente diferente de Nasser.

Hay un fresco con incrustaciones de oro y piedras preciosas en el salón principal. Es un cuadro sobre el rey de reyes. Su piel era cobriza, su barba y cabello negro, tal como el de esta gente. Sin embargo, tenía los ojos de color ámbar anaranjado, como dos linternas ardientes. Cuentan que eran tan brillantes como el sol al amanecer. Fuera de eso, podría haber sido confundido con cualquiera de los demás hombres de la tribu. Su estatus divino se lo dio la magia y el carisma natural que tenía. Conquistó a su gente haciéndolos creer en su figura y su leyenda, no por temor a su magia. Sus seguidores quedaban asombrados con sus demostraciones, renunciaban a todo por seguirle, y como recompensa, eran bienvenidos a su reino del eterno resplandor.

Los últimos días han transcurrido en conocer a la gente, visitar las cuevas, y descubrir una infinidad de aparatos e instalaciones que requieren de mi magia para funcionar. Si tan sólo tuviese alguna idea de por dónde empezar. Lo que he descubierto ha sido accidental, por apoyarme en ciertos lugares o jugar con objetos. Sé que la roca volcánica responde a mi tacto, se mueve, pero requiere de un esfuerzo mucho mayor de mi parte. El fuego y las chispas son sencillos, pero mover toneladas de roca fundida, eso consume una cantidad colosal de energía.

Así fue como concluí que Nasser era mucho más poderoso que yo. O puede que sea la falta de entrenamiento. Jamás podría crear algo de estas magnitudes, una ciudad completa bajo tierra, y lo suficientemente autónoma para autosustentarse luego de su muerte. No puedo ser el dios que esta gente espera. Soy una mera sombra de su verdadero dios. No soy un creador, mucho menos el mesías de los Nahar Keel.

Por ahora solo me dedico a hacer demostraciones superfluas de mi magia, para encantar a la gente. Es todo lo que tengo por ofrecerles. Además, eso les agradó a esos sacerdotes de este pueblo. Son más bien gente sabia que conserva la cultura. Esperan a preparar otra cámara subterránea para mostrarme algo importante. No sé qué podrán querer con eso, ni lo que sea que estén preparando, pero mi instinto de preservación sobrepasa con creces mi curiosidad. No vale la pena arriesgarse. Además, esperan que vaya sin más compañía que los altos 'sacerdotes'. Confío en ellos tanto como una liebre entre lobos hambrientos.

* * *

Las festividades comenzaron a declinar hace una semana. Esta gente ya se acostumbró a la presencia de Hans, dentro de lo desconcertante y asombrosa que es su habilidad. Me alegra que finalmente pueda mostrar su talento, compartirlo y hacer que otros disfruten con él. Se ve tan feliz, me encanta verle así. Por ahora, es suficiente para hacer que siga adelante con esta monótona y exhaustiva rutina diaria. Soy un adorno, mi rol, ante los ojos de los Nahar Keel, es mantener a su dios feliz y satisfecho. Como un adorno, sin voz, en segundo plano, solo como un accesorio dispensable.

Sé que se mueren por reemplazarme. No soy una ofrenda lo suficientemente digna para desposar a su rey. Ni siquiera estaríamos unidos según su tradición. Ellos no tienen matrimonio. Forman familias en las que los hijos pueden tener padres diferentes. Es una práctica totalmente incivilizada y moralmente reprochable. Hay ocasiones en que sus conductas realmente chocan con todo lo que sé. Me criaron en un palacio, entre la realeza, la élite, con una tradición protestante y una base valórica. No puedo evitar pensar en todo momento en lo salvajes que son en comparación al lugar en que me criaron.

En especial las mujeres. Hans las ignora, la mayor parte del tiempo. Son insistentes y parecen desconocer todo sentido de pudor. O auto-respeto. Tal vez ambas. Sus bailes y vestimentas son provocativos. No solo con Hans, buscan a cualquiera con un cargo alto. Claro que, él siendo su dios, es el máximo premio a ganar. Lo que darían por estar en mi lugar. Me odian por estar con él todo el tiempo. Además, se sienten ofendidas por mi apariencia. Su idea de belleza es totalmente diferente. Piel color bronce, cabello negro, liso y sedoso, y una contextura que, a mi parecer, es demasiado voluptuosa para ser atractiva. Pero para ellas es la norma.

En cambio, yo soy blanca, mis venas se notan en los brazos y parte de mi torso. Mi cabello es claro y ondulado, todo un agravio para esta gente. Y ni hablar de mi falta de una figura femenina. Al parecer no soy deseable, en absoluto. Todos los días siento ese desagrado, ese rechazo, lo veo en sus miradas, lo percibo en sus susurros. Ellos quieren como 'reina' a una mujer de su tribu, no una extranjera que claramente es imposible que encaje.

Hay más gente de piel clara, pero ninguna tan blanca como la mía, y cuyos cabellos son rubio oscuro o azabache. Ese tipo de personas son atractivas según sus estándares. En cambio, mi albinismo llega a ser una ofensa. Más aún porque su dios me escogió. No suelo tener problemas de autoestima, sé que en mi reino y muchos otros, soy atractiva. Pero en esta tribu me siento tan fuera de lugar… como si no tuviese el derecho a ser una mujer.

Y las ropas que usan, en los carnavales cerca de los fogones, en medio de la masa de gente… es más piel de la que estoy acostumbrada a ver. Me descoloca. Incluyendo los vestidos que me dan para usar a diario. Nunca había mostrado tanto de mi pecho. He pillado a Hans mirando mi escote varias veces… al principio era incómodo, pero ahora es… extrañamente alentador. Al menos tengo la certeza de que le gusto, de que todavía me desea. Me agrada esa idea más de lo que debería.

Tal vez sea por el contexto, por este lugar, por la gente, lo que se espera de nosotros… aquí tenemos todo permitido. Bueno, Hans tiene todo permitido. Nadie nos vería con desdén si quisiéramos tener un contacto más… íntimo. Es lo que se espera que hagamos. Las mujeres de servicio, esas que se ofrecieron a él, esperan que yo cumpla su función. Todavía no sé si deba hacer esto.

Las noches en que Hans no está agotado, suelen ser más intensas. Nos besamos, nos tocamos sobre la ropa, pero siempre lo detengo. Y quedo con esa sensación de que no es suficiente, necesito más de él. Mis mejillas se ruborizan de solo pensarlo. Él es mayor que yo, tiene más experiencia, mucha más experiencia. Ha hecho tanto, me preocupa no ser… ¿satisfactoria? Para él. Ni siquiera tengo tantas curvas como las otras mujeres que podría tener. Intento no darle vueltas al tema, pero compartiendo tanto tiempo—y una cama—con él, es imposible.

Tomo un baño en esa piscina, que en realidad es sólo una especie de bañera enorme. Sin Hans, puedo tomarme la libertad de tener el agua tan fría como me dé la gana. Casi al punto de congelación. Tardo todo el tiempo que quiero. No me atrevo a sumergirme más allá de mis hombros. Cada vez que lo intento, recuerdo el día en que casi muero ahogada. Esa sensación de estar consciente de que me ahogaba, pero sin poder mover mi cuerpo, es espantosa.

* * *

Regreso a mis aposentos cuando los relojes dan lo que equivale a la medianoche. La ciudad está tranquila, observo desde el balcón los hogares de estos cientos de personas. Las pequeñas luces de la ciudad del eterno resplandor. Siempre hay luz y calor. Si el fuego, no existiría nada de esto. Veo los ríos subterráneos que cruzan la ciudad. Al cabo de un rato, lo dejo.

Voy a la cueva que usamos de dormitorio. En realidad es solo un espacio pequeño, apenas alcanzo a moverme erguido. Es acogedora, con todas las pieles, mantas y las antorchas en los costados. Y, por supuesto, Elsa. Sonríe en cuanto me ve. Es suave, genuina. Esa sonrisa de alivio, ahora no tiene que ocultarse. No ha sido ella misma desde el accidente, incluso antes. Diría que desde aquella primera tormenta.

En realidad no sé con qué la estoy comparando. Nuestra relación nunca ha sido estable. He visto tantas facetas de ella, como lados ocultos que yo le he mostrado. Nunca entenderé completamente por qué lo hice. Ni por qué ella sigue aquí, conmigo, después de todo lo que le hice, después de haberla convencido de aventurarse a este viaje que hasta ahora solo le ha traído problemas. Es lejos la compañera más leal que podría haber deseado. _Compañera_ … no creí que alguna vez pudiera considerarla así. Es mi par, mi contraparte… es una suerte extraordinaria haberla encontrado.

A pesar de nuestra historia, estamos aquí. En la ciudad del eterno resplandor. Verdaderamente extraordinario. Las probabilidades de que dos personas como nosotros se encontrasen es comparable solo con la de que este lugar exista. Creí que la vida en las islas en que nací habría mermado completamente mi capacidad para maravillarme con este mundo, pero al parecer sólo la mejoraron. Mi magia era algo normal, crecí con ella, pero jamás creí que tendría este alcance, que podría funcionar como un motor, no, como el corazón latiente de un gran organismo que es esta ciudad. Además del hecho de haber conocido en un reino desconocido a la Reina de las Nieves, y haber llegado a enamorarme de ella.

Ahora que soy una especie de príncipe del fuego, supongo que puedo ser digno de su compañía. Pocas veces pienso en ella de ese modo. Cuando la veo así de vulnerable, como ha estado el último mes—o lo que asumo que ha sido un mes, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado exactamente—, se me olvida lo poderosa que es en realidad. La mujer de aspecto frágil que tengo en frente es en realidad más fuerte de lo que parece, y capaz de utilizar su magia a niveles sin precedentes. Si quisiera, podría hacer lo mismo que la bruja del hielo, pero no lo hace. Elsa es una buena persona, no seguiría sus pasos.

La mujer que tengo en frente puede haber congelado a su propio reino, pero jamás ha asesinado a alguien, ni usado su magia para hacer daño. Sólo la he visto defenderse una vez. Y aun así, fue un lapsus breve. Ella no tiene sangre en sus manos. Será impulsiva, pero se controla mejor que yo…

—Hans, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

— ¿Pasó algo?

—Sólo estaba pensando—se acerca a mí, toma mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Puedes confiar en mí, dímelo.

—Es complicado, solo… pensaba en ti. En que te controlas mejor que yo.

—Para nada, creo que lo hemos probado las veces suficientes. Tú no congelaste tu reino, yo sí.

—Lo dices porque me conociste estando bajo control.

—Me dijiste que nunca habías tenido problemas.

—Supongo que mi hermano tampoco te lo dijo. Le debo una, no estarías aquí conmigo si te lo hubiera dicho.

— ¿De qué hablas? Me estás asustando.

—No siempre he tenido el mismo nivel de control sobre mi magia. De niño tuve muchos arranques… incluso siendo mayor.

—Yo jamás te he visto perderlo… incluyo cuando estamos en peligro.

—Es porque domino mis emociones. El punto es sentir, pero no dejar que te dominen a ti. La ira, el miedo, pueden ser sobrecogedores.

—Créeme, conozco lo del miedo mejor que nadie.

—El miedo, pero no la ira. Eres calmada, naturalmente.

—Tú también.

—Ahora. No siempre lo fui.

—Eso no importa. Aprendiste, haces lo que yo quiero llegar a ser capaz de hacer.

—Importa, pero no quiero amargarte la noche con esas historias. Es algo que deberías saber de mí, pero temo que dejarías de verme como antes.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Fue terrible, honestamente, es una de las pocas cosas de las que me arrepiento de haber hecho en la vida.

—Hans, puedo soportarlo. Te conozco, estuve a punto de ser tu víctima… igual que Anna. No tienes idea de lo que me cuesta congeniar ese dolor con lo mucho que quiero estar contigo.

—Te costaría más si te contara.

—Sólo hazlo.

—Elsa, cada vez que hacemos esto, terminamos peor que como estábamos antes.

—Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, necesito conocerte. Quiero saber de ti, puedes confiarme secretos.

—Me temo que esto es personal… bueno, personal y familiar al mismo tiempo.

—Hans, sé mucho de tu familia, no sé si un secreto más importe tanto.

—Incendié el palacio varias veces. En las islas, cada rabieta mía era un incendio. Mis padres me dejaban en un cuarto de piedra en el subterráneo, hasta que se me pasara… el problema es que no siempre llegaban a tiempo…

— ¿Quemaste a alguien? —agacha la mirada.

—Exacto. Tenía diez años la primera vez que pasó… no recuerdo bien por qué fue, sólo sé que al momento siguiente, toda la cocina ardía en llamas. Con los sirvientes y conmigo dentro. Ahí descubrí que el fuego no me quemaba. Me escondí en un rincón mientras las llamas devoraban todo, y los gritos se ahogaban.

—Es… Hans…

—Me pasó nuevamente cuando tenía trece, poco antes de unirme a la marina. Esa vez lograron salvarse… todos menos un ama de llaves, Danae. Todavía recuerdo a la mujer gritando.

— ¿Cómo? No entiendo, fue un accidente o…

—Nunca quise que pasara, pero no podía controlarlo. Es algo que intento no recordar. Dejé de pensar en ello hace años, pero por alguna razón, me lo recuerdas de vez en cuando.

— ¿Yo? No veo por qué…

—No es algo que hagas a propósito. Solo lo recuerdo cuando pierdes el control. El incidente en las montañas, cuando huiste de palacio. Es parte de por qué te detuve.

—No es el mejor recuerdo.

—Claro que no lo es. Me recuerda que tenemos una capacidad para destruir sin precedentes.

—Pero ninguna fue intencional… al menos eso creo.

—Es nuestra defensa. El problema es que podemos ser letales.

—Dejaste de serlo, no tienes que seguir torturándote con eso. Eras un niño, no podrías haberte detenido.

—Tenía la edad para saberlo, es sólo que no podía.

—Tu hogar era un lugar terrible, sigue siéndolo. No creo que alguien pudiera ayudarte… pero ya no estás solo. Me tienes a mí.

—Somos dos con poderes que apenas entendemos, es como estar juntos en un bote sin remos.

—Remos o no, llegamos hasta aquí.

—También pensaba en eso. En la suerte extraordinaria de haberte encontrado.

—Lo sé, no creí que fuera a encontrar a alguien como tú. Me haces cuestionar todo lo que conozco y en lo que creo.

—Y tú me pusiste el mundo de cabeza, mujer. Si tan solo supieras…

—Créeme, te conozco mejor que nadie. Eres calculador, egoísta, manipulador, y con todo eso te arriesgaste a venir conmigo. Sé que estás dispuesto a todo… por mí.

—Tú eres insegura, inestable, y no sabes lo que quieres… traté por todos los medios posibles de romper esa coraza de hielo que tienes, y seguiré intentándolo. Sé que no merezco esta oportunidad, pero quiero tomarla de todos modos.

—Esto… no sé qué decir.

—Pues no digas nada. Ven.

Tomo su mano, la guío para que se siente en la cama conmigo. Es tan extraño, saber que de alguna manera somos más parecidos de lo que esperaba, que sentimos de un modo similar. Podría quedarme despierto toda la noche si eso significa poder captar cada detalle de ella. Nos besamos. Ella acaricia mi barba, que ahora está mucho mejor mantenida. Sé que prefiere que me la afeite, pero no tengo los implementos para eso. Además, no es tanta, apenas lo suficiente para tener el borde de la mandíbula y un bigote unido. Ahora que lo pienso, realmente me parezco a Caleb con esta barba. No es momento de pensar en eso.

Aprovecho de tocar la piel que queda expuesta gracias a su vestido. Ella se aparta en cuanto llego a su clavícula. Se da vuelta. _Oh, no. No hemos terminado_. Me gusta jugar con sus límites, ver que tan lejos llega. Dejo que se calme unos minutos, antes de seguir. Tiene puesta una blusa y falda larga. Perfecto.

Beso la parte posterior de su cuello, consiguiendo que se arquee hacia atrás. Hay una delgada línea de piel expuesta justo por debajo de donde termina su blusa. Coloco mi mano sobre ese lugar, para introducirla lentamente dentro de la tela que cubre su espalda baja. Es deliciosamente suave. Escucho su respiración entrecortada, cada vez más rápida, a medida que voy dejando besos húmedos sobre su piel. Me encanta verla así, totalmente desarmada. Con mi mano libre, sujeto su cabello, de modo que está obligada a ladear la cabeza. Muerdo su hombro derecho.

—Hans…

—Shhh, solo siente—continúo mordisqueando su hombro y cuello.

—Sabes lo que pienso de esto.

—Es mejor no pensarlo.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Y yo también.

—No puedo pensar con claridad si haces esto.

—Esa es la idea—subo la mano que está debajo de su blusa. Sin el corsé y todas esas estúpidas prendas femeninas, puedo tocar su piel con total libertad.

—Basta, por favor.

— ¿No te gusta?

—Claro que sí, pero ya sabes lo que pienso de esto.

—Bien…

Retiro mi mano de su espalda, con toda la lentitud posible. Quiero que extrañe mi contacto. La deseo, quiero tener más que esto… dormir juntos se ha vuelto una verdadera tortura. Estar tan cerca, y a la vez, no lo suficiente. Necesito tenerla en mis brazos. Quiero mostrarle lo que se ha perdido por tanto tiempo. Si tan solo no fuese tan difícil… hemos estado así tantas veces, es frustrante. En estos momentos, desearía que ella fuese más asidua a perder el control en lo que se refiere a nuestras actividades nocturnas. En fin, así es esto, un instante sí, el otro no. A veces realmente somos polos opuestos.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! tenemos otro capítulo.

Les comento que estoy intentando avanzar en este fic los fines de semana, lamentablemente mi tiempo se reduce muchísimo con los estudios (tengo tres controles mañana, literalmente escribo esta nota mientras viajo).

Quisiera saber qué les gustaría conocer sobre esta cultura, sobre esta ciudad de eterno resplandor en la que están Hans y Elsa, para poder aclarar más en el próximo capítulo. Además, todavía no llegamos al lado más mitológico de su estadía. Queda mucho por descubrir, entre otras novedades que vendrán con el próximo capítulo.

No olviden comentar (contesto en cuanto pueda :c), siempre leo sus reviews :3 pueden seguir la historia marcando follow o favorite.

Bye.


	39. Hielo y fuego

**A/N:** al terminar el capítulo, lean la nota final.

* * *

 **Hielo y Fuego**

En cuanto las cosas se calmaron, nos llevaron a la cámara ubicada en lo más profundo de la red de túneles. Es el lugar más sagrado de los Nahar Keel, no cualquiera puede visitarlo. Pero no somos cualquiera. Hans es su rey perdido, tiene todo el derecho del mundo, puede hacer lo que le plazca en este lugar. Yo le acompaño casi por inercia. Soy su protegida, me lleva a donde sea que vaya.

Los chamanes-sacerdotes accedieron de mala gana, solo debido a la insistencia de Hans. Esta recámara subterránea profunda no recibe visitas con frecuencia. Está realmente helada y oscura. Bajamos por una escalera que se me hace eterna, tengo calambres en las piernas al llegar. Es una estancia amplia, de techo alto, cubierta de runas, apenas visibles por la falta de luz. Se escucha el eco de nuestros pasos mientras recorremos un largo pasillo.

Le indican a Hans que toque la pared con su mano. Él da una descarga poderosa de su magia, logrando que las runas en la roca se iluminen, avanzando como una ola, llenando el corredor de un brillo dorado. Es impresionante. De pronto, la estancia deja de ser fría, las paredes irradian calor. Es como un sueño, el halo luminoso que nos rodea no pertenece a este mundo. Jamás me había maravillado tanto con el poder de Hans.

Continuamos nuestro camino. Este lugar es diferente, las estructuras son mucho más pulidas y angulosas, además de los acabados brillantes. Parece obsidiana, negra y púrpura, con destellos azules. Cubre buena parte de las paredes, surcada por otros cristales amarillo pálido. Hay un par de esculturas curiosas, una que asemeja a un ave gigante. Un fénix. La otra es un reptil alado, una especie de dragón. Uno de los guías nos cuenta que el príncipe Nasser intentó en innumerables ocasiones darles movimiento a estas creaturas de roca. Quería que estuviesen vivas. Había escuchado leyendas de países lejanos, de creaturas de fuego, y pensó que podría hacer algo parecido.

Lamentablemente nunca lo consiguió. Se desarmaban fácilmente, y jamás les dio movimiento, mucho menos una vida. Era la limitación de su magia. No era capaz de hacerlos levantarse. Era su afán, en su soledad, quería tener creaturas como él, de su misma esencia. Entiendo la noción romántica, los que son como nosotros rara vez encuentran compañía. Él quería algo que pudiese tocar sin dañarlo. Tenía control de su poder, pero no el suficiente como para que otras creaturas mortales lo tocaran. Difícilmente las doncellas que ansiaban agradarle se quedaban por tanto tiempo. Su piel y sus cuerpos eran demasiado frágiles. Lo mismo sucedía con los animales. Muy pocos soportaban su tacto. Debió ser frustrante, como el toque del rey Midas _. Como mi propio tacto hace menos de un año_ … entiendo perfectamente ese sentimiento.

La diferencia es que yo jamás busqué crear compañía, y, sin embargo, lo logré. Olaf. Mi muñeco-hijo de nieve al que no he visto en tanto tiempo… a veces extraño su compañía. Es como el niño que nunca tendré. Era mi alegría en aquellos momentos en que necesitaba a alguien que no me juzgara, cuando no podía contar con Anna ni con Hans. Ella acababa de volver, no podría entender lo que pasé. Y él traicionó mi confianza, después de haberme hecho caer en sus encantos… no es una época que valga la pena recordar.

Dejo de pensar en ello. Continúo admirando este lugar. Es precioso, nunca creí que el púrpura, negro, y la luz tenue amarilla combinaran tan bien. Las formas también son hermosas. Me recuerdan a mis creaciones, claro que estas son menos rígidas, son fluidas, no en fractales. Es suave, a pesar de que también son cristales. Están pulidos, son un trabajo increíble. Imagino la dedicación que tomó crear todo esto. O quizás solo hizo lo mismo que yo estando en las montañas, dejar fluir su magia.

Seguimos hasta encontrar una serie de figuras, relatan una historia en imágenes. Es su historia. Desde las calles de su hogar natal, hasta que creó su propio imperio. Hay pasajes de los lugares que visitó, de lo que hizo en cada uno de ellos. No logran captar mi interés más que por su belleza, hasta que aparece una serie bastante curiosa. Es una historia que me resulta familiar. Son Nasser y Krasimira.

Me costó hacer la relación en un principio, podría haber sido cualquier mujer, hasta que vi un copo de nieve trazado con líneas amarillas-blanquecinas. Es una imitación, no podría ser tan prolijo como uno de los míos, pero se entiende el concepto. Es curioso, en estas figuras, por simples que sean, el rostro de Krasimira es más suave que como la ilustran en los libros, o retratos escritos. Es diferente, mucho más hermosa. Un cambio bastante peculiar, a decir verdad. Sigue siendo delgada, pero mucho más femenina.

Efectivamente se conocieron. Nasser tenía una fijación especial con ella, a juzgar por los cuadros en los que aparece. Son escenas vagas, muchas solo la muestran a ella, desde distintas poses. _Esto no calza con lo que esperaba_. Se supone que eran enemigos… ¿por qué tener imágenes de tu enemiga mortal en tu propio hogar? No tiene sentido. Ellos pelearon a muerte, sólo alguien muy morboso retrataría a su potencial asesina. Menos de esta manera, tan… laudatoria.

Quiero hacer esa pregunta, pero ellos no entienden mi lengua y tampoco me escucharían de entenderla. Es tan frustrante. Me siento aislada, no pertenezco aquí y se aseguran de hacerlo notar. Es un amplio abanico de reacciones. Los mayores y los miembros de este culto en general me ignoran, o hablan para servirme. Lo hacen porque estoy con su dios, no porque quieran realmente. No los culpo, esa es su cultura. Ellos alaban al hijo del sol, es a él a quien le deben su hogar. En cambio, el resto están lejos de ser respetuosos conmigo. Algunos hombres me ven como algo comestible, lo cual me da náuseas. Soy una especie de fetiche para ellos. Es repugnante. Y las mujeres… no solo no les agrado, tampoco dejan que sus hijos se me acerquen. Al principio no captaba, pero ahora que los conozco más, sé que apartan a los niños a propósito.

No es como con Hans. Él puede hacer lo que sea y lo celebrarán. Los niños lo quieren, le piden muestras de magia cada vez que salimos de la cueva-palacio. Así fue como descubrí que a Hans le gustan los niños. Juega con ellos, les revuelve el cabello… es tierno, me agrada verlo así. En Arendelle también lo hacía, pero mucho menos, pues en mi hogar hacía demasiado frío como para que los más pequeños estuviesen tanto tiempo fuera de sus casas… sé que no debería, pero a veces envidio la capacidad de atraer así a los niños, usualmente no se me acercan tanto como quisiera. Por miedo, usualmente. No de ellos, sino el miedo que les inculcan sus padres. No puedo obligarlos a que los saquen, obviamente, pero desearía que no lo hicieran tan evidente. Sé que puedo ser peligrosa, pero puedo controlarme lo suficiente.

Dejo la abstracción de lado. Hans está viendo lo mismo que yo. Es un cuadro minimalista, pero lo suficientemente gráfico para entender que Nasser y Krasimira tuvieron más cercanía de la que esperábamos… eran amantes. Eso no lo esperaba, en absoluto. No, no está bien. Ellos se odiaban, terminaron matándose entre sí… no tiene sentido. Los trolls dijeron… Gran Pabbie dijo… no lo sé. No sé qué creer ahora.

No es posible, Krasimira era inhumana, no podría haber sentido ninguna clase de afecto… era sádica e indolente, no se supone que pueda haber tenido emociones… no entiendo cómo alguien que causó tal devastación podría llegar a apreciar a otra creatura viva. No tenía corazón, no podría… y tampoco entiendo qué hacía Nasser con ella. Se supone que vino al norte para destruirla, para ser el único con poderes más allá de la imaginación… su misión era asesinarla, no… esto.

Hans quedó mirando con una expresión vacía. No muestra ninguna emoción y eso me preocupa. Acabamos de descubrir algo que jamás habríamos imaginado. _¿Qué significa?_ Se supone que Nasser y Krasimira eligieron acabar con el otro. Ellos estaban atados, igual que nosotros, pero supuestamente eligieron la vía de sus propios finales, de intentar obtener la supremacía, luchar por ser quien tenía el mayor poderío.

Lo segundo que cruza mi mente, y que no había reflexionado hasta ahora, es que ellos debieron conocer a Krasimira. Tienen un registro tangible de la existencia de la bruja de hielo. Eso confirma que existió. Ellos saben algo de su historia, algo que ignorábamos por completo. Quizás sí pueda obtener algo de todo esto. Tengo montones de preguntas, pero nadie a quién poder preguntarle. Me temo que ahora tendré que usar a Hans como medio para transmitirles mis dudas.

* * *

Las figuras, la historia que narran… no concuerdan en absoluto con todo lo que sabíamos. ¿Cómo es posible que tantas fuentes concuerden, excepto esta? Lo peor es que esto es el único registro concreto que tenemos, fuera de esa espantosa mano congelada que estaba en el sótano del palacio en Arendelle.

Asumo que la bruja del hielo es ella. ¿Quién más podría usar copos de nieve como símbolo? Lo que es peor, parte de los cristales no son dorados, sino celestes. No son gemas, son trozos de hielo iridiscente, heladísimo al tacto. Sólo conocía a una persona capaz de crearlos, Elsa… hasta ahora. Esa mujer… Krasimira, estuvo aquí. Tuvo un amorío con Nasser. Él la admiraba de cierta forma, nadie podría tener tantas imágenes de una mujer sólo porque sí. Y yo que pensaba que era el único idiota que ha intentado conquistar a una hechicera de la nieve…

Creí que se habían asesinado entre sí… que ellos eran un ejemplo de cómo las cosas podían terminar mal si elegíamos el camino del odio. Los trolls nos lo advirtieron, ellos los conocieron personalmente. Nasser la quería de trofeo de cacería… no especificaron qué clase de cacería fue esa. Por supuesto que la persiguió, pero con otros motivos totalmente distintos. Pero si realmente fueron amantes, _¿qué sentido tiene matarse entre ellos?_

Nasser era independiente, no se le conoció ninguna esposa o mujer significativa… al menos no lo sabemos, por lo que cuentan los Nahar Keel, o los mismos trolls que nos hicieron creer que ellos se odiaban entre sí. Nunca me agradaron esas creaturas, y ahora confirmo que no deberíamos haber confiado en ellos. Tal vez sean inofensivos, pero no conocen la verdad sobre esos hechiceros, o quizás, simplemente, decidieron ocultárnosla. Detesto que jueguen conmigo, me irrita de sobremanera.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, en el idioma de Elsa. Quiero que ella también entienda lo que dicen.

—Tumba del rey de reyes, mi señor—responde Abd al Jabbar, uno de los pocos que entiende la lengua y puede responder.

— ¿Y por qué aquí?

—Este ser el lugar favorito de mi Señor Nasser, el usaba magia de todo tipo en este lugar.

—Por eso los petroglifos en las paredes, y las esculturas…

—Eran los trabajos de mi primer Señor. Él creaba sus maravillas en este lugar.

—Ya veo.

—Habían cascadas del fuego líquido con que forjó nuestros hogares, y luz por todas partes. El corazón de la tierra murió con él, y todo el lugar se apagó hasta que llegó, mi Señor.

—Impresionante…

—Es el lugar más sagrado, cuidamos que nadie entre nunca. Los restos de nuestro primer Señor descansan por aquí—señala una pila de rocas tapando una cueva. Asumo que es allí donde depositaron el cadáver. _No es que tenga tanta curiosidad como para averiguarlo_. Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas en su lugar.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Nasser? —conozco la respuesta, pero quiero escucharlo de parte de uno de ellos.

—Él vino a la tierra de hielo, hogar de bruja. Vino con nosotros, lo seguimos para apoyarlo. El rey de reyes mataría a la bruja de hielo, destructora de nuestros primeros hogares en tierras cálidas. Ella maldijo nuestras casas, mato de frío a niños de nuestros ancestros. Nasser prometió acabar con ella, librarnos de su maldición.

—Nasser… ¿se enfrentó a ella?

—Él vino hasta aquí, al otro lado de donde vivía la bruja. Desapareció por tiempo, luego iba y venía, de un lado al otro de la isla. Iba a visitar a la bruja. Prometió que pelearía con ella. Eso pensaron nuestros ancestros. Un día regresó al hogar de dioses con la bruja. Era una cosa horrible, un demonio blanco que había encantado al rey de reyes. Sedujo al hijo del sol, lo llevó de vuelta a su tierra helada después de que la gente intentara acabar con ella. El rey de reyes nos abandonó para ir con la bruja.

—Entonces, él y la bruja…

—Ella lo arrastró a su dominio. El rey de reyes desapareció por tiempo. Nuestros ancestros quisieron rescatarlo de esa horrible seductora. Los hombres fuertes se armaron para ir a defender a nuestro dios. Murieron casi todos. La bruja tenía sus propios hombres, hombres de hielo que no mueren con nuestras armas— _eso es extraño_ … supongo que las leyendas añaden una buena cuota de fantasía.

— ¿Y qué pasó con Nasser?

—Murió en brazos de la bruja. La bruja mató su fuego, y él la volvió hielo, usó su propia magia para matarla.

Entonces si acabaron con sus vidas. Es me hace pensar en otra cosa que no calza, ¿por qué asesinar a la mujer con la que estuvo tanto tiempo? Entiendo que, por lo que concuerdan todas las historias, es que la bruja no tenía sentimientos, que desarmaba a su antojo, asesinaba a quienes se interponían en su camino… eso es algo más que no entiendo, ¿para qué querría una hechicera como ella seducir a su enemigo?... bueno, esa pregunta se responde sola. Precisamente, fue brillante. Debilitar al enemigo, con la esperanza de poder acabar con él después de ganar su confianza…

Suena demasiado parecido a lo que yo alguna vez quise hacer con Elsa, cuando estaba en plan de desposar a Anna… pero tampoco entiendo, ¿por qué lo mantuvo por tanto tiempo? De querer acabar con Nasser y ya, lo podría haber hecho sin tantos rodeos. Es más, visitó el terreno enemigo estando totalmente sola… no, definitivamente no tiene lógica.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? —pregunto.

—Todos los hombres de hielo murieron junto a la bruja. Los pocos ancestros guerreros que vivieron lograron traer al hijo del sol de vuelta a su hogar. Lo enterramos en el lugar donde practicó la magia.

— ¿Y la bruja?

—Quedó encerrada en su fuerte de hielo, donde mantuvo al rey de reyes encantado hasta matarlo.

— ¿Sólo lo encantó? ¿No sucedió nada más?

—La bruja lo tuvo para divertirse. Esa horrorosa seductora tenía hielo, no corazón.

— ¿Y por qué Nasser se dejó seducir?

—La bruja era encantadora, era hermosa, pero blanca. Era la mujer más blanca. Se parecía a su Señora, mi rey.

—Mi Señora no es esa bruja.

—Claro que no, perdone la falta de respeto hacia la Señora. Se parece en lo blanca, nosotros no habíamos visto una mujer blanca desde hace eras.

— ¿Qué sabe el resto de la gente? Sobre cómo murió Nasser.

—Ellos saben que el rey de reyes intentó acabar con la bruja, y que ella lo sedujo y asesinó. Pero el rey de reyes la detuvo. Ellos conocen esa parte de la historia.

—Y una vez que murió, ¿por qué se quedaron en el norte?

—Este era y ha sido nuestro hogar, el hijo del sol usó el corazón de la tierra y el fuego líquido para hacernos un lugar donde vivir. No podíamos abandonarlo. Y no sabíamos volver. El rey de reyes vivió más que su pueblo, vivió seis generaciones. Para cuando murió, ya nadie sabía cómo volver a las tierras cálidas.

* * *

Esto es tan inesperado. Justo cuando creíamos saber algo, el panorama cambia completamente. Entiendo que Krasimira asesinara a Nasser, eso encaja bien con lo que sabemos de la historia, y que él la asesinase a ella… pero que ambos tuviesen una relación cercana, eso me cuesta entenderlo. _¿Cómo?_ Eran dos polos opuestos, no tenían absolutamente nada en común. Eran hielo y fuego, literalmente.

Era incluso más imposible que lo mío con Hans. Eran de dos mundos totalmente distintos, no compartían ni el idioma, dudo que se comunicaran eficientemente. ¿Cómo se entendían? ¿Y por qué ella lo aceptó en su fortaleza, sabiendo que era su enemigo mortal? Era un intruso que llegó con las intenciones de matarla… Oh, Dios.

Quiero relajarme, estoy tensa, necesito distraerme con algo. Tomo un baño de agua fría, uso todos los frascos de perfumes y aceites que tengo a mano. Vierto todo en el agua, el olor de la mezcla es realmente intenso. Enciendo inciensos, me gusta la forma en que el humo le da un toque místico a la estancia. Me desnudo y entro al agua. Bajo la temperatura usando mi cuerpo, una habilidad que no sabía que tenía. Puedo enfriar mi piel. Hasta ahora creía que sólo podía usar mis manos, o cambiar el ambiente pensándolo.

Mojo mi cabello, lo masajeo mientras sigo torturándome con preguntas. Es inevitable, mientras más lo intento, menos me resulta el poder olvidarlo. Recuerdo vívidamente la imagen de Nasser y Krasimira. Me recuerdan a Hans y a mí. Ahora que sé que se conocieron, que tuvieron un romance, y que murieron enfrentándose. Él se introdujo en su fuerte, en lo profundo de los glaciares, con la ambición de derrotarla, y terminó teniendo algo íntimo con ella. La llevó con su pueblo, pese a que sabía que la odiaban. Regreso con ella. Y, finalmente, iniciaron una guerra que no terminó bien para nadie. Ellos perdieron sus vidas, los Nahar Keel a su líder. Supongo que la única ganancia fue el poder derrotar a la bruja que devastó ciudades completas.

Dicen que ella lo sedujo, pero ¿para qué? Podría haberlo matado en un instante de haber querido. Tal vez él se resistió demasiado. Nasser era muy poderoso, pudo ser un oponente digno de la bruja del hielo. No hay forma de saberlo. Supongo que jamás obtendremos las respuestas que necesitamos. Ya es más que suficiente el saber que ellos dos existieron en realidad. Ahora tenemos pruebas concretas.

Me restriego bien la cara para quitarme el maquillaje. El kohl alrededor de los ojos es muy molesto. Me siento en una roca que descubrí junto a la orilla, de modo que solo quedo cubierta desde la cintura hacia abajo. Es bastante útil. El agua puede ser muy profunda, lo descubrí accidentalmente un día en que entré al agua y mis pies no tocaban el fondo. No quiero arriesgarme a ahogarme otra vez. Me costó muchísimo recuperarme, además, esa sensación de saber que estaba muriendo pero no poder hacer algo al respecto me desespera totalmente.

Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos, que no me percaté de en qué momento Hans entró a la habitación. Oh, Dios. Estoy desnuda y no alcanzo a meterme debajo del agua. Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Mi cara está totalmente roja, y mi corazón late demasiado fuerte. Me quedo clavada en el lugar por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que le dé un vistazo rápido a mi cuerpo. Quiero desaparecer ahora mismo. Me muero de vergüenza. Ningún hombre me había visto así. Como si no bastara con intentar mantenerlo a raya durante las noches.

El problema es que veo el instante exacto en que sus ojos se oscurecen. Cubro mis pechos con ambas manos, en un intento miserable por recuperar mi dignidad perdida. Y al mismo tiempo, aflora esa curiosidad que siento cada vez que vamos más lejos, y ese deseo de seguir. Él desvía la mirada, y yo me pregunto qué se sentirá continuar, tener sus ojos sobre mí, su cuerpo sobre el mío… me ruborizo más, si eso es posible. Una dama no debe tener pensamientos como estos… pero me canso de ser una dama. Quiero ceder, en algún momento, pero no sé cómo. Sin embargo, en estos momentos es una de las cosas que más quiero…

* * *

Estaba teniendo un día intenso, aprendimos tanto, visité tantos lugares, pero nada se compara con la noche. Acababa de llegar del templo subterráneo donde están los restos de Nasser. Había hablado con los sacerdotes, traté de obtener más detalles de lo que sucedió con Nasser y Krasimira, pero no dio resultados. Todo lo que ellos saben es porque lo aprendieron de lo que les inculcaron las generaciones anteriores. Es frustrante.

Mi día estaba bien, hasta que llego a mis aposentos. Y ahí está Elsa, en la piscina, desnuda como si no le importara en absoluto. _Mierda_. Intento desviar la mirada, pero la tentación me supera… solo un vistazo… _mierda_. Tanto que me preguntaba cómo sería ella por debajo de las capas de tela, y ahora la tengo a unos metros, como la muchacha de _La fuente_ de Ingres. Me tardo en quitarle los ojos de encima.

Tanto que quería verla así, y ahora que lo hice, me quedo en blanco, como un chico que ve a una mujer desnuda por primera vez. _¿Qué me pasa?_ Con ella se me olvida la experiencia que tengo. Es frustrante. Demasiado frustrante. Saber que está tan cerca, y no poder tocarla. La respeto, entiendo que quiera ir más lento, pero ya sobrepasa mi autocontrol. Es más de lo que tolero.

Ella se cubre con sus manos. Probablemente me quedé viéndola un buen rato. No está acostumbrada, se ruboriza hasta el cuello. Está incómoda, dejo de acosarla con la mirada. Por tentadora que sea, la respeto. Aunque me tenga cabreado con todo este juego. No, ella no es de las que disfrutan con juegos de seducción. Es inocente, y en su inocencia resulta tan jodidamente atractiva.

* * *

Salgo del agua en cuanto Hans se va. Me visto rápidamente. Mi corazón sigue latiendo frenéticamente aún después de que Hans se va. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? No puedo explicar la sensación que queda luego de esto. Me siento extraña. No es totalmente nueva, pero sí desconocida para mí. Siento calor, mucho calor, en todo el cuerpo. _No, el calor no es lo mío_ , no debería sentirme así. Ni siquiera tuvimos contacto esta vez.

No sé lo que quiero. O más bien, lo sé, pero también recuerdo lo que no debo hacer. Es que cada vez es más difícil apartarme de él, cortar las cosas cuando suben de nivel. Claro que esto es un nivel que jamás habíamos explorado. Siento tanta curiosidad, pero… _no debería_. Quiero, pero no debería. ¿ _Por qué me cuesta tanto hacer lo correcto?_ Quiero ser recatada, seguir los valores que conozco, que me han enseñado toda la vida, pero de alguna manera no se siente como si fuese lo que en verdad debo hacer. Me gusta ser libre, hacer lo que quiero. Me gusta ser impulsiva, hacer cosas solo porque se sienten bien.

 _Ah, pero a la hora de enfrentar las consecuencias_ … aunque hasta eso me cuestiono. ¿Es realmente tan malo caer de vez en cuando? No soy una santa, no puedo ni quiero serlo… es sólo que estas son palabras mayores. Él es un hombre, yo apenas soy una niña en este sentido… _puede que tenga el cuerpo de una mujer y sepa lo básico, pero más allá de eso me aterra_. Y ¿qué tal si termino gestando un niño? No sabría qué hacer.

Mi parte responsable presenta esos argumentos, pero mi parte más libre pide a gritos que ceda, que haga lo que en verdad quiero hacer desde hace mucho. Empiezo a pensar en modos de validar la impulsividad a la cual estoy a punto de obedecer. No he sangrado en unas semanas, por lo tanto, no debería concebir un niño tan fácil. Eso me lo enseñaron mi madre y algunas chicas que servían, para que al casarme, pudiera dejar descendencia. Otro punto, nadie más que nosotros dos lo sabría. Además, no sé si llegue a casarme, el único hombre con el que lo consideré alguna vez causaría una división permanente en lo que queda de mi familia. Y, por último, me muero de ganas de intentarlo…

Me detengo frente a la entrada de nuestra cueva-cama. _¿Realmente es una buena idea?_ No. _Cobarde, eso es lo que soy_. Respiro profundo, reúno valor para hacer lo que se supone que había decidido. Finalmente corro las cortinas. Hans está recostado, intento fijarme sólo en su rostro, antes de ver el suelo. Me siento junto a él. Compartimos una mirada eterna. No hacen falta palabras. Sé lo que va a pasar, y él también. Con las manos temblorosas, me quito la blusa.

* * *

 **A/N:** hello! les traje otro capítulo antes de lo que esperaba, y con más sorpresas.

 **En este punto tengo que hacer una aclaración:** Voy a escribir un spin-off con lo que sucede con Elsa y Hans después de esto. Se llamará "Rendezvous", será breve y tendrá rating M. ¿Por qué? Debido a que no pertenece totalmente a la historia, y porque sé que hay lectores que prefieren evitar esa clase de contenido. No es estrictamente necesario leerlo, pero sí tendrá algunas conversaciones importantes entre los personajes y mostrará otro lado de su relación. De todas maneras aparecerá en el fic principal una especie de resumen corto de lo que ellos hablan.

 **Segunda aclaración:** tomo en cuenta los comentarios y lo que pregunten o quieran saber más, será incorporado al fic según vaya calzando con los capítulos.

 **En respuesta a Lady Rain:** que genial saber que te ha gustado la manera de narrar las escenas. Y sí, incorporo las descripciones porque es difícil imaginarse una idea tan descabellada y que funcione, así se evitan las confusiones. Incluidos los trajes de Hans y Elsa. Hablando de ella, sí, la tratan de concubina. Simplemente son así, al igual que muchas otras culturas de la época, relegándole un rol secundario a las mujeres. Sad but true. Y, por último, en esta historia siempre tendrán un toque de misterio, lo mantiene interesante de escribir y de leer.

En fin, no olviden comentar, marcar como favorite y follow. Y si les interesa, leer Rendezvous (estará buenísimo, lo juro). Bye.


	40. Quémame, mátame, ámame

**Quémame, mátame, ámame**

—Sabes, tuve un sueño maravilloso anoche. Estábamos desnudos, tuvimos una excelente velada, tú decías que me amabas. Te habría encantado.

Es lo primero que escucho al despertar, gracias a la voz ronca de Hans. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que sucedió. _Mejor que bien_. Consumamos nuestra relación. Todavía me siento extraña, y me duele, pero _oh, vaya que lo disfruté mientras duró_. No creí que fuera así. Es tan intenso, se siente tan bien. Además, tengo el placer de seguir tendida sobre él, gloriosamente desnudo y con esa sonrisa socarrona que me exaspera y derrite al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no lo hicimos antes? —le pregunto dentro de este estado entre el sueño y despertar.

—Créeme que lo intenté. Tú eras la frígida.

—No soy frígida.

—No, ya no. Aunque sí trataste de congelarme.

—No fue a propósito—ahora que lo recuerdo, sé que usé mi magia varias veces. El calor de su cuerpo era excesivo, necesitaba enfriarnos. Y bueno… perdí el control al final, liberé parte de mi poder y congelé el techo. _No es que hubiera podido evitarlo_. Además, se siente bien la combinación entre el contacto íntimo y liberar mi magia.

—Sólo espero que no se vuelva una costumbre—se ríe. Adoro verlo así de feliz y despreocupado. _Si tan solo esa sonrisa no desapareciera tan rápido como se forma_ …—. Por cierto, no voy a tomar tu palabra.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Dijiste que me amas. Entiendo que estabas alterada, no te culpo.

—Hans, no tiene que ver con eso.

—Fue el momento, lo entiendo, pero no tienes por qué fingir.

—No estoy fingiendo— _me duele saber que él piensa que le estoy mintiendo_ —. Es cierto, te amo. Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta manejar lo que siento, y me negué a creerlo durante mucho tiempo. No sabes lo mucho que me costó aceptar la verdad.

—Siento ser tan insistente… es solo que tengo problemas para aceptarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Después de todo lo que te hice… y a tu familia, no sé cómo puedes sentir algo así por mí. No te hace bien, en absoluto.

—No es algo que pueda elegir.

—No pensé que esto sería así. Nunca busqué enamorarme, no esperaba encontrar una relación recíproca. Pero luego apareciste tú, que, sin intentarlo, fuiste mi perdición.

—Qué manera tan romántica de decirlo.

—Soy honesto o soy encantador, no puedes tener amabas. Lo digo en serio, nunca quise enamorarme, simplemente sucedió.

—Ni yo… creí que simplemente me casaría para asegurar los intereses de mi reino.

—Al menos tuvimos suerte. El sentimiento es mutuo.

—No estoy segura de qué tanta suerte tengamos…

— ¿Todavía te preocupa lo de las leyendas?

— ¿A ti no?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso. Era una mañana maravillosa.

—No podemos quedarnos así por siempre— _aunque es lo que más deseo en todo el mundo_ —. Tarde o temprano tendremos que irnos…

—Si entiendes que voy a intentar retenerte por todos los medios posibles, ¿cierto? —me aferra firmemente entre sus brazos, tanto que me cuesta respirar—. No voy a dejarte ir así de fácil.

—Eres imposible—intento morder su hombro para que me suelte.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué clase de bestia acabo de liberar?

—No soy una bestia, tú eres el que intentó hacerme arder en llamas.

—Tú trataste de congelarme vivo. Estamos a mano.

—Ya suéltame. Me estás asfixiando.

—Exagerada.

—Todavía me duele todo por tu culpa.

—Oh…—la sonrisa se desvanece de su rostro automáticamente.

—No, Hans, no es lo que quise decir-

—No, está bien que me lo dijeras. Lo lamento…

—Pero yo no lo lamento. No sabes lo que es para mí el poder tocar a alguien más, no tienes idea de lo valioso que es poder estar con alguien sin temer a lastimarlo… quise hacer esto contigo, confío en ti… no lo lamento en absoluto. Sé que debería, sé que esto está mal, que en algún momento esto se acabará, pero aún así no me arrepiento de esto.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres el cambio de planes más maravilloso que pude haber tenido en toda la vida? —está totalmente serio, sus ojos parecieran clavarse en los míos. Son tan hipnóticos, y tan chocantemente honestos.

He visto esa mirada en muy raras ocasiones, esa tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos verdes. Me duele pensar en que sé la razón de esa tristeza. Ambos lo sabemos. Nuestro tiempo en este lugar está contado, y con ello, nuestro tiempo juntos. Es saber que estamos condenados… también el hecho de que, en el fondo, sé que le cuesta demostrar afecto sincero, es algo ajeno para él, y a pesar de ello, se esfuerza por hacerlo conmigo, contra todos sus instintos.

—Somos un desastre, no tienes mucho que agradecerme…— _lo he pensado varias veces, prácticamente nos arruinamos entre nosotros_ …

—No digas eso, el desastre soy yo, tú sólo tienes problemas para controlar tus emociones. Yo soy el que viene de un nido de víboras, mi brújula moral apunta en cualquier dirección… intenté manipularte para llegar al poder… si hay algo que no merezco, es tu perdón, pero lo agradezco…

—Y yo soy inestable, insegura, tengo problemas para expresar lo que siento, y vengo de un hogar que nunca me aceptó por completo. No te convengo para nada, conmigo nunca serás rey, ni podremos tener una vida normal, mucho menos un final feliz.

—Esos finales no existen.

—Supongo que no…

—Tampoco quiero que esto sea el final. Estamos tan jodidos que de alguna manera, si juntamos nuestras piezas rotas, podría funcionar…

—No lo sé, hay veces en que pienso que ya estamos demasiado dañados como para funcionar. No significa que no lo vaya a intentar, pero es tan difícil…

—Así que, ¿todavía quieres continuar con esto? —acaricia mi pómulo con suavidad, apenas rozando mi piel con las cálidas yemas de sus dedos.

—Eso creo, dejarte me rompería por completo.

—Entiendo. Es irónico, no podemos estar juntos porque nos hacemos daño, pero al mismo tiempo no podemos separarnos…

— ¿Y qué hacemos entonces?

—Disfrutarlo.

—No podemos quedarnos así por siempre.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo— _pero sabemos que es limitado, que en algún momento se acabará y volveremos a estar solos_ —. No te tortures con eso todavía.

—No puedo evitarlo, siento que en cualquier momento voy a despertar y tú ya no estarás a mi lado.

—Me quedaré por el todo el tiempo que me necesites.

—Ese es el problema, no sé si alguna vez deje de necesitarte…— _no ahora que lo conozco._

—Ven—nos da vuelta de modo que él está sobre mí. Todo el peso de su cuerpo recae sobre mi abdomen antes de que él se apoye sobre los codos. Y ahora que tengo un poco más de experiencia, también siento otras partes de su cuerpo contra el mío. _Ahora sé lo que esta posición significa._ Él besa mi cuello, se siente como una ola que arrastra todos mis pensamientos…

* * *

—No puedo creer que pasáramos todo el día en cama…—digo en cuanto se va el sirviente que nos trajo una bandeja con el almuerzo… lo mismo sucedió con el desayuno. _No voy a referirme a lo vergonzoso que fue la primera vez que entró una criada y nos escuchó gimiendo_ … por suerte tienen el sentido común suficiente para dejar la bandeja afuera de nuestro lecho y retirarse.

—No seas exagerada—se ríe—. He pasado más tiempo que esto.

—Presumido.

—Aún así, estoy más que dispuesto a batir mi récord contigo— _¿de dónde saca tanta energía este hombre?_ Toma su tiempo para recuperarse, luego pide más… es temprano y estoy cansada, pero también me siento más feliz que nunca.

—Hans, tenemos que dejarlo ya… no es una buena idea quedarnos.

— ¿Por qué no? —dice con su voz ronca, tan rasposa y tan dulce al mismo tiempo.

—Tenemos más cosas que hacer.

—Pueden esperar—intenta subirse encima de mí, alcanzo a moverme un segundo antes de que lo haga—. Oh, vamos. Con lo que costó que te decidieras, ¿no crees que podríamos disfrutarlo un poquito más?

—Ya levántate—intento infructuosamente tirar de su brazo para que se siente. Lo único que consigo es que me arrastre de vuelta y siente entre sus piernas, con mi espalda contra su pecho. Su vello me hace cosquillas—. Seguiremos en la noche, lo prometo.

—Está bien… sólo quiero que sepas que te cobraré la palabra.

* * *

Los días pasan más rápido de lo que quisiera. Seguí preguntándoles a los altos sacerdotes para saber lo más posible acerca de Nasser y Krasimira. Su historia sigue rondando mi mente, sobre todo por las lagunas que presenta. Sé que la historia de la bruja del hielo se expandió por el mundo como una plaga, especialmente en los pueblos paganos, pero… ¿por qué perseguir una leyenda? No me termina de convencer el que Nasser haya cruzado dos continentes y el mar nórdico sólo por una historia fantástica. Su gente le habría seguido hasta la muerte, y, en efecto, lo hicieron, pero el príncipe del desierto no tenía ninguna prueba de que la encontraría. Lo otro que me descoloca es la razón por la cual buscó a la bruja, porque destruirla simplemente por existir es algo casi caricaturesco. Tiene que haber otro motivo… lamentablemente esos conocimientos se perdieron, esta gente no tiene escritura. Son descendientes del pueblo bajo, los pocos escribanos y gente culta que viajó con ellos no fueron suficientes para inculcar un código de escritura a toda la población.

Eso es un punto, lo otro que no deja de asombrarme es cómo diablos llegaron hasta acá. ¿Cómo cruzas el mar del norte en embarcaciones tan precarias como las suyas? He visto esa suerte de balsas que construyeron, similares a las de los Sami en el norte de Arendelle. Con las condiciones climáticas de estas islas, me sorprende que siquiera floten esas cosas, y no deja de maravillarme la idea de que pudieran cruzar un mar sobre ellas. Esa es una verdadera obra de ingeniería humana.

Después está todo el asunto de lo que sucedió durante el primer encuentro entre Nasser y la bruja de la nieve. Imaginando lo que se debe sentir llegar solo a una fortaleza de hielo colosal, debió ser incluso más impresionante que el momento en que encontré el castillo de Elsa, sobre la montaña del norte. Internarse en ese lugar, descubrir toda clase de séquitos que pudiese tener la bruja, y luego conocerla, sin poder comunicarse en absoluto, siendo dos personas de mundos totalmente opuestos, con un único punto en común: la magia.

Lo que viene después lo sabemos parcialmente. De alguna manera lograron superar esas barreras iniciales y forjar una relación extraña. Tan extraordinaria como la que tengo con Elsa, incluso más. Hay tantos detalles que nos son desconocidos, me pregunto si alguna vez lograremos juntar todas las piezas y armar la historia completa. Es frustrante saber que seguimos con una ceguera parcial, sólo tenemos restos escuálidos de lo que lograron captar los Nahar Keel, y que se conservaron en la tumba del _rey de reyes_.

Me preocupa también el saber que hasta ahora nuestro viaje ha sido sólo una burda forma de autoconocimiento, que está lejos de nuestro objetivo principal: salvar a Arendelle. Llevamos demasiado tiempo en este lugar, fingiendo ser parte de una cultura a la que claramente no pertenecemos. Me pregunto cómo estarán en Arendelle, y en las Islas del Sur. No es un tema menor que se perdiesen una reina y un príncipe en un viaje de exploración al cual jamás debieron ir. Es bastante insólito, de seguro les dará mucho de que hablar a los europeos por un buen tiempo. Incluso más allá de Europa. Después de todo, perder regentes es realmente grave para una nación.

Oh, no quiero ni pensar el desastre que debe tener la princesa Anna en el reino. Si hay una persona no apta para gobernar, es ella. No creo que sea capaz de dormir pensando en lo sencillo que es romper el delicado status quo en que estaba Arendelle en el momento en que nos fuimos. El descontento de la gente sumado a las lealtades divididas de los nobles no son una buena combinación.

Y las Islas, el reino que dejé atrás hace un buen tiempo, al que le di la espalda cuando más me necesitaba. _Pero… ¿qué puede hacer una cara pública sin voto en los asuntos importantes?_ La culpa me consume, conozco a mi gente, han sufrido durante décadas, merecen un gobierno estable, que vele por ellos y no por intereses personales. ¿Seguirá Caleb en el trono, o lo habrá reemplazado Leonard? ¿Qué será de los demás? ¿Y de Sander, el único hermano al que le importo? No debí dejarlo, pero de haberlo hecho habría perdido a Elsa… me pregunto si nos habrán buscado, si regresaron ya a Arendelle. _Tal vez ya se rindieron con nosotros_. Después de todo, la probabilidad de que ambos sobreviviéramos en este ambiente hostil es realmente baja. Tuvimos suerte de encontrar a los Nahar Keel, y de que nos acogieran entre ellos.

Es verdad, hemos estado viviendo en una burbuja que está pronta a reventar. Evitó pensar en ello lo más que puedo, borrando los recuerdos con encuentros pasionales con Elsa, intentando que la experiencia del momento sea suficiente, y lo es, pero en cuanto despierto por la mañana, el tacto suave de su piel no es suficiente para eclipsar la realidad abisma te que nos persigue. Intento no mostrarle mis inquietudes, ya es suficiente con sus demonios propios, no necesita que le llene la cabeza con más preocupaciones. Además, ambos tenemos inquietudes similares. No es necesario expresarlo en voz alta, cuando nos abrazamos por la noche después de consumar lo nuestro, sé que ambos volvemos a pensar en lo que nos espera. _Por fuerte que sea, el amor no es suficiente. Es un bálsamo para nuestros problemas, los suaviza pero jamás los resuelve._

Claro, el universo vuelve a confabular en mi contra. Sólo en una situación límite puedo encontrar alguien a quien amar, y que me ame de vuelta. Admito que la idea entibia mi corazón de piedra más de lo que debería. Soy feliz dentro del caos que nos nuestras vidas. Considerando los desastres que somos, es curioso que sólo estando dañado se puede entender a otro que está en condiciones similares. Quiero quedarme con ella, más que nada en el mundo. Únicamente después de conocerla comprendo lo solo que estaba antes. Es curioso lo mucho que alivia el tenerla, es agradable saber que dentro de lo angustiosa que es la vida, al menos puedo tener un pequeño instante de paz y tranquilidad, con ella.

Creía arrepentirme de haberme enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, no es así. Por el contrario, es lo único verdaderamente bueno que me ha pasado desde que tengo memoria. _Más de lo que merezco._ Jamás planeé que pasara esto, no obstante, sucedió y lo agradezco. Todavía me pregunto cómo es que Elsa puede sentir lo mismo por mí. Le hago daño, y ella sigue aquí. Su naturaleza es buena, tiene toda la bondad y misericordia que yo jamás podría tener. Sé que no soy suficiente para ella, pero quiero serlo. No soy un buen hombre, usualmente tomo lo que quiero sin importar las consecuencias para los demás. Soy egoísta, frío y calculador. No digo que el amor me pueda cambiar, no soy estúpido ni crédulo. Sólo pienso que, tal vez, no todo esté perdido para alguien como yo. Aquí voy de nuevo, con esa maldición que no puedo quitarme de encima, eso que llaman _esperanza. Es que… tal vez, si las circunstancias lo permiten, las cosas puedan ser diferentes esta vez. Quizás yo pueda ser diferente de alguna manera_.

O tal vez ya estoy divagando demasiado. Hay asuntos más importantes que pensar en tratar de recomponer mi brújula moral. Entre esos asuntos, mi preocupación más urgente: la salud de Elsa. Ella niega por todos los medios posibles el que tiene un problema, pero es tan evidente que sí lo tiene. Lo viene arrastrando desde que la conocí, puede que de mucho antes. Las tensiones le hacen daño, su propia psique juega en su contra. Las ojeras violáceas, su piel pálida y surcada de venas azules, esas uñas frágiles, y su peso… ahora que la he visto desanuda, sé que tiene un problema de delgadez. Sabía que su contextura era delgada, pero esto es demasiado. Fuera de lo hermoso que me parezca su cuerpo, esto es porque comencé a sentir sus costillas al tocar su pecho, y sus vértebras en la espalda. También ha perdido un poco de sus curvas, recuerdo que sus dieras se veían ligeramente más anchas cuando usaba es vestido de hielo.

El aspecto físico fue lo primero que noté. No sé si estén conectados, pero también la he visto más cansada de lo usual, a veces se sienta a descansar cuando cree que no la están observando. Un par de veces a tenido problemas con su respiración, se queda sin aire. No me atrevo a preguntarle todavía, sin embargo va en contra de mis instintos no hacer nada sabiendo que ella no está bien. Es sólo que es tan difícil que acepte que algo está mal en ella. Rara vez se enferma, y cuando estuvo herida, se sobrexigió varias veces para que creyera que estaba bien.

* * *

Ya casi es mitad de enero. Durante los pocos paseos que se me permite dar, visito los campos subterráneos, esas pequeñas maravillas que van en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza, creciendo en un ambientes que no les favorece en absoluto. El techo es de cristal transparente, lo limpian a diario debido a que la nieve lo cubre, impidiendo el paso de la Luz solar. La nieve. Extraño la nieve, el frío, el hielo. Todo en este lugar es tan caluroso. Me satura. Necesito salir de aquí y respirar el aire gélido de las islas, pero no puedo. Estoy encerrada y bajo vigilancia todo el día. Igual que esas aves exóticas que tienen en las cortes, las que traen de las Américas. Estoy totalmente fuera de mi elemento natural.

Aunque mi recientemente descubierta intimidad con Hans ha ayudado mucho, sigo sintiéndome atrapada. Es una asfixia permanente, me sofoca este ambiente, esta gente. Extraño mi hogar. Era otra clase de encierro, uno autoinfligido, y que prefiero con creces sobre este. Quiero regresar, quiero ver las calles de adoquines, los bosques de pino, el fiordo, el palacio, mi habitación, todo. Extraño a Anna, y a Olaf, incluso a Kristoff y Sven. Extraño a Gerda y Kai. Quiero volver con todos ellos, quiero mi vida tal como estaba antes de que se me ocurriera venir hasta el norte del mundo. Quiero volver a las tardes en que salíamos a pasear con Anna, a las tensas cenas entre todos nosotros,por incómodas que fueran. Estábamos juntos, eso era suficiente, pero no lo supe hasta ahora…

Hago esto por mi reino, a pesar de lo frustrada que me siento por todo. Por todas esas personas que en este momento están mucho peor que yo. Pienso en los vagabundos que han muerto de hipotermia, en los niños que dejaron sus escuelas, en las familias que apenas pueden mantener su hogar caliente y alimentarse. Tengo que ser fuerte, debo encontrar una forma de devolver Arendelle a la normalidad. Ya causé demasiado daño, puedo soportar un par de semanas más en este lugar. Al menos eso espero. En realidad no me siento bien aquí.

Sé que este lugar me hace daño de alguna forma. Más allá de la gente, y de sentirme atrapada. Es el calor. Demasiado calor. Al principio creí que no sería un problema, sólo me incomodaba un poco. Ahora descubrí que no lo tolero, al menos no en exposición prolongada. Me siento muy débil. Mi cabeza duele, y a veces me sangra la nariz. Los baños de agua caliente me dejan muy mal. Los fogones también, y esos tragos casi hirviendo. La última vez que prové uno pasé toda la noche vomitando. Necesito salir que aquí. El calor y la humedad me saturan. Jamás había sentido tanto calor, y mi magia lo resiente. No puedo liberarla para compensarlo. De noche duermo desnuda o me cubro de escarcha, pero Hans la derrite con el calor que libera su cuerpo.

A veces intento sumergirme en agua fría en la piscina, pero me desespera la sensación de que voy a ahogarme, así que lo dejo. Además, solo me alivia por un rato. Necesito estar en una habitación llena de nieve y quedarme ahí hasta que nos vayamos de este espantoso lugar. Quiero decírselo a Hans, pero no sé cómo. Y, por mucho que odie admitirlo, estar con él, físicamente, me afecta. Mi piel es muy sensible, me ha dejado un par de quemaduras que no se notan a simple vista. Siento que la piel me arde muchas veces. Es mi propia magia la que calma ese ardor. De alguna forma, mi cuerpo lo desea, lo necesita y lo rechaza cuando está demasiado tiempo en contacto con el suyo, lo cual es un problema, dado que dormimos juntos todos los días.

Pero bueno, eso será problema para mañana. Quiero regresar a nuestro lecho y enredarnos entre las sábanas hasta que nuestros ojos se cierren solos por el cansancio. Y hablando del demonio, Hans aparece en la entrada. Le sonrío como saludo. Pasó el día con los sacerdotes, tal vez haya encontrado algo interesante.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le pregunto.

—Igual que siempre. Honestamente, creo que ya nos dijeron todo lo que saben—se acerca a mí por la espalda, coloca sus manos en mi cintura.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —me preocupa que nuestro plan esté fallando miserablemente.

— ¿Ahora? Tomar un baño, ¿vienes? —me pregunta por mera cortesía, sus manos ya están trabajando en desatar mi vestido.

—Tú siempre tienes un plan, ¿nos estamos quedando sin opciones?

—Eso creo…—exhala con pesadez, siento el aire caliente sobre mi nuca, justo antes de que sus labios comiencen a dejar un rastro húmedo desde esa zona, descendiendo por mi espalda a medida que las ataduras van cediendo y dejando mi piel expuesta.

—Tenemos que arreglar esto…—me cuesta pensar cuando está tocándome de esta forma— tenemos que seguir…

— ¿Podemos resolverlo mañana, por favor? Ahora lo único que quiero es un baño caliente y un rato contigo.

—Prométeme que encontraremos una solución, no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre… tarde o temprano tendremos que salir… tenemos pendiente esa conversación.

—Lo sé…

Termina de deshacer los amarres para luego quitarme lentamente el vestido. Entre los dos terminamos de desvestirlo a él. Supongo que nuestra charla puede esperar un par de horas. Me siento en el borde de la piscina, mientras que Hans se sumerge por completo. No tarda en calentar el agua, surgiendo vapor que parece niebla dentro de la habitación. Me toma de la cintura, pegándome a él contra una de las paredes de piedra, de modo que puedo estar en una parte profunda sin hundirme.

Al principio es cómodo, pero pronto noto la misma sensación de mareo que vengo sintiendo desde hace un tiempo. Demasiado calor para mí. El agua está comenzando a burbujear. Hans no lo nota, pero yo sí. Quiero salir de aquí. Para mi sorpresa, las piernas no me responden. No siento los dedos de mía manos ni pies. Me desespera. Siento que me falta el aire. Comienzo a respirar más rápido, mi corazón acelera tanto que me preocupa, y escucho un pitido agudo. Hans nota mi desesperación, siento que me mueve, me está diciendo algo que no alcanzo a comprender. Lo último que veo es su rostro lleno de preocupación, antes de que todo desaparezca.

* * *

Hace menos de cinco minutos estaba lavando el cabello de Elsa, hasta que comenzó con esa… ¿hiperventilación? No sé qué le pasa, se estaba ahogando sin siquiera haber tragado agua, y luego se desmayo. No sé qué hacer. Fue tan repentino, tan imprevisible… ¿Ahora que hago con ella? La sostengo en mis brazos, la acomodo bien antes de salir del agua con ella. La dejo sobre la alfombra más cercana. Respira y tiene pulso, está viva. No responde en absoluto. Tiene fiebre, es lo primero que noto al examinarla de cerca. La muevo para dejarla sobre la superficie más fría, que es el suelo de obsidiana de nuestra recámara.

Me coloco un pantalón y llamo a los sirvientes para pedirles que traigan una fuente con nieve desde afuera, y un jarrón con agua helada. Una de las sirvientas se queda conmigo, colocándole telas con nieve, para hacer compresas frías. Varios paños empapados y fríos sobre su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente se enfría. La mujer me mira preocupada, sin embargo, no puedo decirle que Elsa resiste el frío. Le agradezco su trabajo antes de que se vaya.

Pasa más tiempo del que quisiera antes de que Elsa abriera sus ojos, totalmente desorientada, pero consciente y sin otras molestias. Es ahí cuando confiesa lo que sospechaba, pero no por las razones que creía. Es el calor lo que le hace daño. Maldita sea, ¿es que jamás estaremos juntos sin que aparezca un castigo divino? Al parecer estamos jodidos. Justo cuando estábamos teniendo más tiempo juntos, cuando recién estábamos explorando esto… ¡Maldita sea!

—Hans, estoy bien, lo prometo.

—Elsa, no me mientas, te acabo de sacar inconsciente del agua.

—Me sentí un poco mareada, eso es todo.

—No, te estaba hirviendo viva. No volverá a suceder.

— ¿No tendremos más baños juntos?

—No vamos a seguir intimando si eso significa que te estás haciendo daño.

—Estás exagerando, puedo soportarlo.

—No parece.

—Hans, por favor…

—Elsa, no puedo hacerlo sabiendo que te voy a herir—tomo sus brazos, que tienen un par de marcas de mis manos, que dejaron quemaduras rosadas. Ella hace una mueca de dolor cuando las toco—, ¿ves a lo que me refiero?

—Podemos aprender a controlarlo, por favor. No quiero dejarlo ahora.

—Prefiero no tocarte por ahora.

—Hans…

—No, lo lamento, pero no creo que podamos seguir con esto hasta que estés mejor.

—Estoy bien, sólo no vuelvas a calentar el agua.

—No lo haré. Se acabaron los juegos.

— ¿Y para esto me convenciste? ¿Para dejarme ahora que ya tienes lo que querías? Tomaste mi virginidad, y ahora ¿me dejas así? —veo lágrimas en sus ojos. Maldición.

—Claro que no, ¿no ves que intento protegerte?

— ¿Protegerme? Si quieres protegerme, sácame de aquí, no soporto este lugar ni esta gente.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Ese es exactamente el punto. No quiero dejar de tenerte, no soportaría ni un solo segundo más en este lugar sin ti, sin esto que tenemos.

—Elsa, en verdad no quiero herirte, no lo soportaría.

—Entonces no me dejes así… ya encontraremos una forma…

— ¿Y si no?

—Quémame, mátame, pero no me dejes ahora. Te necesito de maneras en que no creí que podría, y dudo que pueda estar sin ti. Haz lo que sea, pero ámame, quédate conmigo. Odio este lugar, me siento pésimo acá. Quiero irme de aquí. Vámonos juntos, a donde sea, por favor.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! Ya sé, casi un mes desde la última actualización. Culpen a la uni que me deja sin tiempo :c

Dentro de los próximos días subiré el segundo capítulo de Rendezvous, que es básicamente sobre las noches de Hans y Elsa, que, como ven, aquí fueron censuradas. También responderé los reviews a partir de mañana.

Como siempre, no olviden marcar como favorite, follow, y, por supuesto, dejar reviews (realmente motivan a seguir con la historia).


	41. Vientos de cambio

**A/N:** ESTO SÍ ES UN CAPÍTIULO, NO SÓLO UNA NOTA. Lo sé, la vez anterior esperaban una actualizanción. Ahora, en vista de que insisten tanto con la historia, me tomé el tiempo para terminar este capítulo, que no sólo es largo, sino que también es uno de los que más me ha costado escribir. Now, let's get back to the story.

* * *

 **Vientos de cambio**

Soy una hechicera poderosa, domino el hielo y la nieve, no debería afectarme el calor de la manera en que lo hace. Estoy débil, lo noto, cada día me cuesta más conjurar mi magia. Necesito salir de este lugar antes de que me consuma por completo. Pero no sé cómo. No debí venir, jamás debí haber abandonado mi hogar en Arendelle. Extraño mi reino, quiero volver con Anna, que debe estar devastada pensando que estoy muerta. Necesito abrazarla, como nunca. Quiero poder ver las nubes en el cielo, abrir ventanas para dejar entrar el viento, y usar mi magia como quiero. Estar con Olaf, que nunca entendió por qué lo estaba dejando otra vez.

Soy como una de esas aves exóticas que capturan de la selva amazónica o africana, esas que exhiben en las cortes como rarezas para la entretención de un público banal de mujeres nobles sin otras preocupaciones más relevantes que elegir el color de sus vestidos en la mañana. Así me siento, como una pieza de exhibición, con mi libertad totalmente limitada. _¿Alguna vez lograré ser libre, o acaso mi vida continuará como una eterna sucesión de encierros y aislamiento?_ Me gustaría pensar que alguna vez podré hacer lo que quiera, pero sé que no será así.

Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí. Tenemos que irnos. Es una locura, pero vale la pena intentarlo. He hablado las veces suficientes con Hans, lo hemos discutido y llegado a pelear por esto. Desde que descubrió lo que me está sucediendo, que prácticamente me trata como si fuese igual de frágil que las alas de una mariposa, como si tuviera miedo de que con solo estar presente fuese a dañarme. Odio esto. Extraño sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y dormir sobre su pecho desnudo durante las noches. La suavidad de sus labios, Dios, extraño todo. Esto es exactamente lo que temía que pasaría si le contaba. Quiero demostrarle que puedo soportar su magia. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no lo resiste. Me quema, eso nunca antes había sucedido y no entiendo por qué tenía que pasar justo ahora, cuando estábamos perfectamente bien. Supongo que la gente como nosotros no está destinada a tener finales felices.

Sólo nos queda encontrar el momento ideal para salir de aquí. Llevamos planeándolo desde aquel día en que me desmayé en el agua. Hans les pidió organizar un festival, con la excusa de celebrar la mitad del invierno polar. En realidad sólo necesitamos que se distraigan lo suficiente para poder salir. Gastarán buena parte de su producción alcóholica esta noche, lo suficiente para distraer a la masa de gente. Ahora, los guerreros que hacen guardia en las afueras son el problema, debemos evitarlos a toda costa. Usaremos los túneles alternativos, esos que han estado deshabitados por más de un siglo, con la esperanza de que realmente estén desocupados. No puede quedar un solo detalle sin resolver, nos atraparán en cualquier momento.

Estoy nerviosa, no obstante, mi magia no reacciona… cosa que me descoloca aún más. Necesito mi magia de vuelta. Jamás pensé que lo diría, siempre imaginé que la vida sería más sencilla si no tuviese poderes sobrenaturales, pero ahora que ya no están, me siento vacía y más aterrada que nunca. La magia siempre fue mi única compañía, lo único que podía dar por hecho, siempre. Como respirar, no es algo voluntario, simplemente ocurre. Hasta ahora… quiero mi magia de vuelta. Estoy totalmente desprotegida sin ella, y odio profundamente estar indefensa, especialmente en un lugar en que la gente expresa abiertamente que no soy bienvenida.

Intento varias veces que caiga nieve, pero apenas consigo que una docena de miserables copos aparezcan. No tiene caso. No entiendo por qué, ni es qué momento sucedió, simplemente se ha ido… junto con mis esperanzas de sobrevivir allá afuera. Nunca creí que fuera tan importante, siempre lo di por hecho, y ahora que realmente lo necesito, dejó de funcionar. ¿Será algo temporal o es que finalmente se agotó? Recuerdo a los trolls deciendo que mis poderes se harían más fuertes con el tiempo, nunca nadie pensó que pudiesen desaparecer. Ni siquiera yo me atrevía a pensarlo. Incluso mi padre se rindió intentando buscar la manera de quitar la parte que no quería de su hija… una parte esencial de mí.

¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que mi magia es verdaderamente poderosa, congelé mi propio reino, y ahora no puedo usarla. Mi reino… ¡Arendelle! ¡¿Y ahora que haremos?! ¿Cuál es el propósito de nuestro viaje, de cada día en este lugar, si no logramos devolver mi reino a la normalidad? No lo había pensado antes… ¿se descongelará por si sólo al llegar la primavera, o seguirá igual que como lo dejamos? ¿Qué pasará si no soy capaz de arreglar el desastre que causé? Jamás me perdonaría haber sepultado bajo la nieve a miles de personas, incluyendo a mi hermanita. ¿Ahora qué haremos? Estoy al borde de un colapso por un ataque de pánico, y mis poderes siguen sin hacer su aparición. _Excelente_ , finalmente comienzo a comprender por qué los deseos son peligrosos. Toda mi vida deseé ser normal, y ahora que lo soy, lo odio. Soy completamente ordinaria sin mi magia, sólo una mortal, mundana, frágil e indefensa.

Tengo una idea, pero es una completa locura. Aunque, considerando que me ofrecí voluntariamente para venir a los confines del norte del mundo, es consecuente con mis otras acciones irreverentes. Necesito encontrar a Hans, para decirle lo que me pasa y la estupidez que quiero hacer. Lo más probable es que terminemos en otra discusión y más drama del que ya tenemos. ¿Alguna vez se acabarán los conflictos entre nosotros?

* * *

Esto es probablemente una de las mayores imbecilidades que he hecho en la vida. Aberrantemente estúpido y osado. Pero no puedo dejarla sola. Estamos juntos en esto, no voy a dejar que salga por su cuenta, sobrevivir en este clima es extremadamente difícil, incluso para alguien como ella, y más todavía considerando que estuviera sola en el ártico.

La idea era regresar al asentamiento en que nos quedamos cuando recién llegamos a la isla, cuando estábamos con los miembros de la tripulación, y encontrar una manera de comunicarnos con el sur, cualquiera. Quedarnos allí y esperar un milagro, básicamente. Intentar no morir de hambre, intentar durar lo más posible… hasta que a Elsa se le ocurrió un cambio radical en nuestros planes. Quisiera poder decirle que no, o que al menos esperáramos un poco más, pero no puedo, no después de que la primera idea estúpida, venir hasta acá, la perjudicara hasta perder su magia. _Una reina de las nieves sin su poder_... Esto es mi culpa, nunca debí dejar que se subiera al navío en primer lugar. Lamentablemente ya estamos acá, el daño ya está hecho.

No entiendo qué es lo qué pasó, ella comenzó a empeorar súbitamente, ha tenido varios desmayos, apenas se levanta un par de veces al día, y está con fiebre, o lo que asumo que es fiebre para ella, pues su cuerpo siempre está más frío que el de los demás. A pesar de ello, no me había preocupado tanto como en el momento en que confesó que no puede usar su magia. Hay algo que está realmente mal con ella, sin duda, pero… ¿qué es? Dejamos de tener contacto físico hace unas semanas, pero al parecer sólo empeoró. Aún así no voy a arriesgarme a quemarla otra vez. Toma toda mi fuerza de voluntad no estar con ella de esa manera, especialmente cuando todo lo que quiero es poder tomarla de la mano o acariciar sus mejillas, pero es por su bien… espero.

En resumen, intentaremos buscar a la gente de la bruja del hielo, los Tehel Jiekna. No tengo idea de si resultará, o si nos recibirán de buena manera, pero no queda otra alternativa. Si hay seres humanos en este lugar que puedan saber de esa clase de magia, son ellos. Se supone que viven al otro lado de la montaña, que es lo mismo que el otro lado de la isla. Intenté sacarles la mayor cantidad de información posible acerca de su ubicación a los sabios del pueblo, esa pequeña élite que conserva la memoria colectiva de esta gente, y de algunos esclavos de esa tribu, los que fueron capturados, no nacidos en este lugar.

Los pasajes de las cuevas no llevan al otro lado, así que tendremos que rodearla, o subir algunas partes. La menor cantidad de subidas posibles, pues ninguno de los dos es un escalador muy experimentado que digamos. Una vez cruzada la montaña en dirección noreste desde la cumbre más alta, debemos seguir en la misma dirección por los terrenos baldíos, hasta llegar a una zona boscosa con un clima ligeramente más benigno que el de esta zona. Al parecer la bruja sí pensó en sus sirvientes mortales después de todo, al menos lo suficiente para encontrar un microclima más agradable para que se asentaran. En todo caso, no debe ser tan difícil encontrarlos, pues están cerca de un glaciar de dimensiones colosales, el más grande de la isla. Fue modificado por Krasimira para que fuese su refugio y el lugar donde descansaba su ejército de criaturas de hielo.

Sí, vamos a entrar a tierras desconocidas, probablemente hostiles, y viniendo del bando contrario… y sin pruebas de la magia de Elsa como un seguro para evitar que nos maten. _Perfecto, tan bien planeado, lo haría dos veces de sobrevivir a esta_. Las cosas que hago por la mujer que amo… mi "yo" del pasado se golpería la cara miles de veces con sólo verme en estos momentos. Supongo que es imposible ser racional en estos momentos, bajo estas condiciones, y con la seguridad de Elsa en juego. Ahora que finalmente la encontré, sin saber que la estaba buscando, no puedo abandonarla.

Ahora, el gran problema es encontrar la manera de llegar a las tierras de los Tehel Jiekna sin morir en el intento… creo que tendríamos mejor suerte caminando en medio de un campo de batalla. ¿Cuántas veces se puede burlas las leyes de las probabilidades antes de que te maten? Porque estoy seguro que nuestra mera existencia es un insulto para el orden natural de las cosas. No puedo evitar pensar que ya hemos abusado demasiado de nuestra suerte, no saldrá bien todo, en especial cuando se trata de nosotros. A veces pareciera que, de existir un dios o varios, se burlan de nosotros continuamente. Bien, no es que pueda hacer algo más que quejarme, la vida es así, lo único que se puede hacer es adaptarse e intentar seguir adelante, independientemente de lo mal que estés en ese momento.

En fin, basta de lamentaciones, es momento de hacer un escape en sincronía perfecta. Pasando algunas horas, en el momento en que la gente está demasiado ebria para importarle. Dejé a Elsa esperando en uno de los túneles menos concurridos, sólo espero que su ausencia no despierte sospechas. Espero. De todos modos ya es tarde para cambiar los planea, de nuevo. Esto va tal cómo está. Ella espera con algunas provisiones y otras cosas que necesitaremos allá afuera. Ah, y los abrigos más gruesos que pudimos encontrar. Más por mí que por ella, siempre que perder su magia no le afectara tanto como para que el frío comience a ser un problema más en la lista interminable de sucesos en nuestra contra. Lo que es peor, es pleno invierno, no hay luz, y las ráfagas de viento helado serán implacables.

Poco a poco la gente comienza a retirarse a sus hogares, no sin antes haber pasado unas buenas horas bebiendo, bailando, tirando… cosas que yo querría estar haciendo, pero con cómo está la situación, no sucederá en un futuro cercano, siendo optimista al pensar que habrá futuro alguno. Supongo que el optimismo es lo único que queda en tiempos difíciles. Pero… ¿Qué son los tiempos difíciles? Todo lo que hemos conocido es desolación interrumpida por uno que otro momento más llevadero que la media. Al menos así se siente. La verdad es que no quiero recordar mi infancia o los años antes de unirme a la marina. Prefiero considerar que mi vida comenzó en el momento en que decidí irme del palacio de las Islas del Sur.

Bueno, basta de pensar en cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Es momento de irnos. Intento pasar desapercibido, lo más posible, me despido cuando alguien se acerca, hasta llegar al final del camino que lleva a la cueva templo. Me coloco una capa de seda negra que robé en el camino, y un pañuelo para ocultar mi rostro. Mi piel blanca sigue siendo llamativa, así que uso un pigmento café para ocultarlo. Ahora solo son los ojos lo que me delata. Camino tambaleándome, fingiendo estar ebrio, en caso de que alguien me vea. Tal vez sea paranoico, no obstante, prefiero prever todos los escenarios posibles.

No es problema hasta que me detiene uno de los guardias en la salida del templo. _No_ _tengo_ _elección_. Saco un puñal que llevaba enfundado colgando de mi cinturón y lo hundo en la arteria carótida antes de que pueda darse cuenta. Rápidamente coloco una mordaza en su boca, eso nos dará tiempo antes de que venga otro guardia y lo encuentre chillando, o muerto, dependiendo de qué tan rápido lleguen. Limpio la sangre en el abrigo del hombre que se retuerce en el suelo. No es que goce matando gente, es más, lo detesto, pero en ocasiones es la única solución. Lo lamentaré más tarde. Además, mi pasaje al infierno fue comprado hace años, yo ya no tengo salvación alguna, ¿qué diferencia hace un hombre más?

Repito el proceso con otro de los guardias que se interpone en mi camino. O al menos lo intento, este sí lo vio venir. Forcejeamos, me golpea la mandíbula y por un instante veo borroso todo alrededor. Siento su puño hundirse en mis costillas, caigo al suelo y me giro justo a tiempo para evitar que patee el mismo lugar. El puñal cayó de mis manos, está a un par de metros. Me estiro para recogerlo, más el nativo lo pisa y me empuja con la planta de su pie. Caigo de espalda y choco contra la roca de las paredes. Siento el sabor de mi sangre. Me lanzo contra él, logro golpearlo en la cara con mi codo, lo aturdo por el tiempo suficiente para tomar su capa, envolverle la cabeza con ella y derribarlo mientras cojo el puñal, que atraviesa la piel sobre su arteria femoral. También morirá desangrado, pero es probable que tarde más que el anterior, por lo que le perforo su otra arteria femoral para asegurarme. Dejo el puñal enterrado en su carne, tomo su espada en su lugar.

Esta vez corro, no sé cuanto tiempo nos queda antes de que se den cuenta de lo qué pasó. Herí a dos de los suyos y estoy huyendo para ir al asentamiento de su enemiga ancestral con una mujer que bien podría ser su sucesora… no es precisamente la mejor impresión que podría dejarles antes de mi retirada. Comienza a faltarme el aire y mis músculos están fatigados, pero tengo que seguir adelante. No falta tanto para el punto de encuentro que fijamos con Elsa.

* * *

Hans viene corriendo, con las manos y parte de su chaqueta manchadas con sangre… ¿qué acaba de hacer? ¿La sangre es suya o de alguien más? Siento una especie de sudor frío recorrer mi cuello al verlo. Huele a sudor meszclado con esa esencia metálica de la sangre, y pareciera que va a sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento.

—¡Hans!, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Vámonos…—jadea, me toma de la muñeca, manchando mi piel—ahora.

—Espera—le quito la capa negra, la escondo tras las rocas, luego le coloco una capa gruesa de piel—. Vamos.

No quiero darle más vueltas de lo necesario a la razón por la que está así… no ahora. Me preocupa, pero al menos estoy segura de que la sangre no viene de una herida suya, salvo por un corte en su ceja izquierda. Corremos, él me toma de la mano, de modo que nos mantenemos cerca todo el tiempo. Me cuesta seguirle el paso, un paso suyo es como dos de los míos. Me obligo a hacer un esfuerzo físico que probablemente me cobrará más tarde… o tal vez no tanto, me cuesta respirar y oigo un pitido agudo. No, no puedo desmayarme, no en este momento, no cuando finalmente nos vamos de estas cuevas.

Estamos tan cerca de ser libres, lo único que me mantiene corriendo es el saber que al final del recorrido nos espera el viento gélido y una capa de nieve de metros de espesor. Intento mantener el ritmo, pero me tropiezo continuamente con la falda. Apenas podemos ver unos cuantos metros hacia delante, Hans ilumina lo menos posible para no llamar la atención. O al menos lo intentó, de pronto se escuchan pasos detrás de nosotros, ecos de gritos, y el brillo lejano de una antorcha. Estamos jodidos.

—Elsa—jadea y tose—, quédate acá… escóndete entre las rocas… intentaré perderlos… volveré por ti más tarde…

—No, ¡¿qué crees qué haces?!

—Protegerte.

—No, nos matarán a ambos.

Damos un giro que no estaba planeado en nuestra ruta. Hans lanza una bola de fuego varios metros más allá, en la dirección contraria a la que vamos. Eso podría distraerlos un poco. Ahora, el problema es que no se atreva a dejarme sola en este lugar.

—No puedes hacer eso—le digo, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que no sabía que se estaban formando en ellos.

—Confía en mí.

—No me pidas que nos separemos y que esté tranquila sabiendo que cualquiera de los dos podría salirse herido— _o muerto._

—No tenemos opción… ¿quieres salir de aquí o no?

—Hans, por favor, no lo hagas.

—Lo siento—me besa—. Haré lo que pueda por regresar contigo.

—No digas eso, por favor, quédate conmigo.

—Volveré, sólo quédate aquí y no llames la atención. No me lo perdonaría si te sucede algo.

—Ni yo si algo te sucede a ti.

—Cuídate—me coloca el mango de un cuchillo en forma de media luna en la mano.

—No vayas… por favor…

—Perdóname—me besa nuevamente antes de echarse a correr.

—Hans… ¡Hans!... regresa…—mi voz se rompe en sollozos, intento controlarlos para no producir sonidos, pero eso sólo hace que aumenten en desesperación.

Estoy sola en la oscuridad predominante de la cueva. La luz de la llama de las manos de Hans se vuelve cada vez más pequeña con la distancia. Me siento sola, más sola que nunca. Escucho mi propia respiración, el sonido de mis latidos cardíacos, y el eco distante de los pasos, no estoy segura si de los salvajes o de Hans. La roca está fría y más áspera que en nuestra cueva. No fue creada por alguien, esto es erosión de la naturaleza. Eso significa que debe haber una salida cerca… pero, ¿dónde? No hay ruidos de agua, estamos lejos de los túneles centrales y de la cuidad. Pero tampoco oigo el viento, así que todavía falta para llegar a la superficie.

Claro que se siente un poco de corriente, ligera, mas no por ello inexistente. Si hay una corriente, significa que el aire se mueve, cosa que usualmente no sucede en los pasajes de los niveles subterráneos. Sólo en los hogares habían ligeras corrientes de convección. Posiblemente podría encontrar una salida, si es que logro determinar desde qué dirección viene. Mi vista se ha ido, mis oídos no detectan sonidos de tormenta, así que ahora dependo de mi tacto. Sé que Hans quiere que me quede aquí, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Al menos tener una alternativa en caso de que me encuentren. Me pongo de pie, sujetándome de la pared de roca.

Creo que sé de donde viene la corriente, mi cabello se mueve hacia atrás, lo siento. Puede que sea una ilusión… pero vale la pena seguir si es que eso me lleva a alguna salida. Además, sé que Hans puede arreglárselas sólo perfectamente. El problema usualmente soy yo. De todos modos, con la poca energía que me queda, marco una flecha de hielo en la pared. Apenas soy capaz de conjurar un trazo de escarcha, pero es suficiente con ello. Sólo espero que lo vea.

Ese pequeño esfuerzo drenó buena parte de mi energía, me siento aun más débil que antes, pero tengo que seguir. Me apoyo en la roca y avanzo a tientas, intentando palpar la superficie y el suelo para no tropezar. Lo sé, probablemente tardaré mucho en llegar a alguna salida. Sin embargo, quiero seguir, lo único que he deseado desde que estamos acá es irme, irnos, a donde sea, cualquier lugar es mejor que esto.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pasa. Avanzó en la oscuridad por lo parecieran ser horas, mas podrían no ser más que minutos. Con el cansancio, cada paso es una tortura. Mis piernas tiemblan y tengo las manos en carne viva por el roce con la superficie irregular y filosa de la roca. Pero tengo que salir de aquí. Por mí, por quienes amo, por mi gente, mi reino que hechicé horas después de haber sido coronada. Además, si me detengo, probablemente me encontrarán, o tal vez no, quizás nunca encuentre la salida. Esto es un verdadero laberinto, ahora comprendo por qué la bruja Krasimira nunca pudo acabar con esta gente, su hogar es como un hormiguero a gran escala. Impresionante, está tan bien pensado que lo admiraría si no fuese porque en estos momentos es mi impedimento para encontrar la libertad.

Sigo adelante por lo que creo que son varios metros. Cuento cada paso como unos treinta centímetros, los voy multiplicando para tener una aproximación de cuanto avanzo. Llevo trescientos cuarenta y dos pasos. Mis músculos no dan más, siento calambres con cada pisada que doy. Me recuesto contra la roca un momento. Mis ojos se cierran solos, y la oscuridad no ayuda en absoluto a mantenerme despierta y activa. Tal vez… si descanso solo unos segundos…

No tengo idea de por cuánto tiempo cerré los ojos, o si me desmayé, sólo sé que me toman fuertemente de los brazos, me levantan de un tirón. Intento gritar, pero una mano cubre mi boca. La muerdo, me jalan el cabello. Ahora sí, esto es mi fin, seguro que lo es.

* * *

He pasado por tantos caminos zigzagueantes que me cuesta mantener el sentido de la orientación. Me rodearon varias veces, tuve que moldear las paredes de la roca para evadirlos. No sabía que podía hasta que lo intenté. Supongo que podría hacer lo mismo hasta llegar al exterior, si no fuera porque Elsa no resiste las temperaturas.

Lo otro que me pregunto en el camino es si se habrán dado cuenta de que soy yo a quien persiguen, o si simplemente lo hacen porque creen que soy uno de los suyos que rompió la ley fundamental de respetar las vidas de los suyos… no importa, ah, ahora que lo pienso, no hay otro idiota con la misma magia dando vueltas por ahí, claro que saben que soy yo, que los traicioné. La falta de oxígeno hace que sea difícil pensar. Hasta ahora solo he tomado malas decisiones. Mi mente se quedo pegada pensando en que dejé a Elsa sola y tengo que volver con ella. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, con esta molesta capa encima. Tengo todo el cuerpo sudado, cosa qué pasa rara vez, usualmente soporto tener una temperatura corporal inhumana, o puede que ya haya traspasado el límite. Como sea, tengo el cabello pegado a la nuca y frío.

Continúo corriendo hasta perderlos, o al menos eso esperaba. Derribo al guardia que se cruza en mi camino, pero el maldito se levanta rápido y me persigue. No se supone que haya tanta gente en los túneles. Seguramente ya corrió la noticia de que intentamos escapar, después de que asesinara a cuatro de sus hombres. No me enorgullece lo que sucedió, pero haré lo necesario para salir de aquí. Además, ahora es cuestión de vida o muerte. Me han disparado flechas y apuntado con sus lanzas, pero soy más rápido. He lanzado llamas en todo el camino, lo que, si bien los aleja de mí momentáneamente, también los mantiene al tanto de mi paradero todo el tiempo.

Volveré por Elsa, intentaré sacarnos de aquí, como sea. Si la encuentran, quién sabe qué atrocidades harán don ella. Ahora que no tiene su magia… eso es bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, podría defenderse de tenerla, mientras que al no tenerla, es vulnerable, y un blanco no tan apetecible para ellos como sería cazar a una bruja de hielo… posiblemente la quemarían viva, como lo hacían en la época feudal, o algunos colonos americanos… no, no dejaré que eso pasé. Sé que está en un túnel cerca de la salida al norte de la montaña.

Me duele el costado izquierdo, los pulmones me arden y escupí sangre varias veces en el camino. Apenas logro mantener el paso. Necesito parar, urgente, pero si me detengo me alcanzarán, o peor, encontrarán antes a Elsa… estoy a un par de corredores de distancia de una salida, cuando escucho el grito agudo de una mujer. Maldición, ¡por mil demonios, que no sea lo que estoy pensando! No, no puede ser, no se supone que esté en aquí, le dije que no se moviera, ¡¿Por qué nunca hace lo que le dicen?! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre que pienso en los peores escenarios, estos se vuelven realidad? Detesto prever lo que saldrá mal y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Por supuesto que es ella. Su talento para meterse en problemas es impresionante, está completamente inmovilizada, con una mordaza en la boca y una marca roja en la mejilla, donde seguramente recibió un golpe. Maldita sea. Maldito sea todo, esto es peor de lo que esperaba. Son demasiados, unos quince, ¿veinte? No entiendo cómo llegaron tan rápido. No puedo atacarlos, la lastimaría a ella en el proceso. Estamos jodidos, como nunca. ¿Qué salida nos queda? No puedo lanzar llamas sin herirla, pero tampoco puedo permitir que la tengan por más tiempo. Sus ojos muestran desesperación y culpa, sé lo que está pensando, pero ya estamos acá, es demasiado tarde para disculparse por las decisiones estúpidas que nos trajeron hasta este momento. Me siento totalmente impotente, y me arrepiento profundamente de haberla arrastrado hasta aquí. De alguna manera, siempre es ella quien se lleva la peor parte.

En un intento desesperado, hago caer algunas estalactitas del techo, en la mitad de la distancia que nos separa, de modo que sirve como advertencia sin herir a nadie. No es que me importen los salvajes, sólo prefiero no derramar más sangre por hoy, ni suya, ni nuestra. Maldita sea, odio profundamente esa expresión en el rostro de Elsa, y el hecho de que la sostengan como una muñeca de trapo, sin cuidado alguno. No, no están de humor para negociar, esto es sangre por sangre. Uno de ellos lanza una flecha que se incrusta en mi pecho. El dolor se propaga en una onda expansiva, inmovilizarte. Caigo de rodillas, pero sin perderlos de vista. De alguna manera, Elsa logra soltar el amarre lo suficiente para poder hablar relativamente inteligible.

—Hans…—veo el brillo celeste en las palmas de su mano.

—Elsa, no. ¡No!

* * *

—No tengo ni ninguna opción—mis manos tiemblan y siento un hilillo de sangre que emana desde mi nariz, pero ya tomé una desición—. Perdóname.

Utilizo lo que resta de mi energía y la magia que puedo conjurar en este instante, me está consumiendo, soy plenamente consciente de que voy a desmayarme después de esto, pero es la única alternativa. Dejo que el hielo recorra las venas de mis manos y salga, explota en millones de fractales filosos a mi alrededor. Nunca antes me había atrevido a usarla de esa manera. Acabo de herir a estos hombres. Caigo al suelo con los dos que me sujetan. No tengo la fuerza suficiente para levantarme, no siento mis piernas ni mis brazos, pero sí la vibración de mis poderes, que acaban de hacer una aparición estelar, justo a tiempo, en sincronía con lo que quiero. Ya lidiaré con la culpa más tarde… espero. La verdad no sé si logre salir de aquí. Estoy realmente exhausta, esa explosión me desgastó por completo.

Hans se acerca a mí. Tiene un par de rasguños causados por los fractales de hielo, pero son sólo heridas superficiales… excepto por la flecha. Sin embargo, se ve relativamente bien, puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que acabo de salvarnos de esta… o más bien salvarlo a él, que es quien realmente me preocupa. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Me preocupa mi hermanita, que debe creer que estoy muerta hace un buen tiempo, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amo, o lo importante que es para mí, después de todos estos años separadas, intentando protegerla. Supongo que ese mismo don para la destrucción es también lo que nos ayudó en estos momentos. Hans se recuesta de espalda a mi lado.

—Elsa—tose—... ¿qué acabas de hacer? —su voz se quiebra con preocupación.

—Salvarnos… salvarte…—mis ojos se cierran solos. Oigo su voz, lejana, extraña, casi surrealista, y me quedo pensando en la imagen de sus ojos verdes antes de que se desvanezca con todo lo demás.

* * *

 _Arendelle, veinticinco de Febrero, 1840._

Desperté temprano, como nunca, lo sé, lo sé, jamás seré la mejor madrugando. Yo despierto con el cielo en la noche, no con el sol por la mañana. Fueron varios golpes en la ventana, creí que era una de las mucamas que siempre intentan hacerme despertar antes, y no me importó, me da exactamente igual, yo sólo duermo. Es extraño, no eran ellas. Y hay luz, demasiada luz… esto es raro. ¿Valdrá la pena que me levante? Creo que sí, los ruidos son insistentes. Abro los ojos y me quedo mirando el techo. Hay unas figuras extrañas, como los destellos de los relojes cuando reflejan la luz. Son cientos de ellas, moviéndose en círculos celestes, morados, rosados, y sobre todo blancos. ¿Estoy soñando otra vez? No, no puedo haberme quedado dormida tan rápido… o tal vez sí. Me restriego los ojos, y las lucecitas siguen ahí.

Me pongo de pie y camino hacia la ventana. Okay, esto sí es raro. Hay luz, luz solar genuina, brillante en lo alto del cielo. Y brisa marina, por primera vez en meses. Esto es un sueño, seguro que lo es. Esto estaba congelado ayer, lo ha estado por mucho tiempo. Las laderas se ven verdes y llenas de esas hermosas flores silvestres que solía recolectar antes del gran invierno. Pero eso es solo en algunas partes. El resto de la tierra queda vacía, sin hielo ni plantas. Los balcones y techos están limpios, sin un rastro de nieve. La gente sale de sus casas a llenar las calles. Los niños están jugando afuera. Es un lindo día. Seguro que estoy soñando. Me pellizco, ¡duele! Ya, bien, no estoy soñando, pero de seguro estoy alucinando.

Salgo corriendo de mi pieza. No me importa si mi cabello está desarreglado, sigo en camisa de dormir y con la cara llena de baba por dormir con la boca abierta. Tengo que ver esto. Es imposible. Es un invierno eterno, ¿no? No se supone que terminara tan pronto. No puede ser primavera. Es imposible. Elsa congeló todo hace tiempo… no es posible que su magia desaparezca así como así. Oigo a Gerda gritarme para que no salga, pero no podría importarme menos en este momento. Salgo a la entrada del palacio, donde docenas de sirvientes miran hacia el cielo, tan sorprendidos como yo. El gran deshielo. Es impresionante, había olvidado lo brillante y cálido que puede ser el sol, y el olor del mar, el sonido de las olas ahora que desapareció la cubierta de hielo del fiordo. Vientos de cambio, es lo que anuncian algunos en las calles.

Es todo, el invierno se ha acabado. Pero… ¿qué pasó? Se supone que solo Elsa es capaz de deshacer su magia, y ella desapareció en esa misión al norte. Perdí a mi hermana, o al menos eso es lo que creía. No puede estar muerta, ¿o sí? Sé que es estúpido e infantil pensarlo después de tanto tiempo de que se fue, pero siempre creí que estaría viva, esperé todos los días a que alguien dijera que la encontraron, que volvería a casa. ¿Qué es de ella? No puede terminar así, no para Elsa. Ella es la reina, es lista, tiene magia, de seguro esto no fue el fin para ella, ¿o sí? No puede serlo. Ella es poderosa, no puede simplemente haberse perdido en el ártico. No lo creo, no ella. Siempre fue la más fuerte de nosotras. Estoy segura de que esto es obra de ella.

Sé que no debo alimentar mis esperanzas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no se ha acabado. No puede terminar así. Tengo que encontrar a Kristoff y decirle lo que pienso. O a Olaf. Son los únicos que entenderían que no estoy loca, y que me escucharán. Voy de camino al establo, donde espero encontrar a Kristoff, cuando una odiosa voz me perturba. Aleksander.

— ¡Hey! Princesa.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando? —mira al cielo con la boca abierta, igual de asombrado que los demás. Cuando pone esa cara me es imposible odiarlo.

Es mi ami-enemigo favorito. No puedo decir que lo quiero, pero sí ha hecho estos últimos meses un poco más llevaderos. Se negó a irse de vuelta a sus tierras hasta tener noticias definitivas sobre Hans. Detesto admitirlo, pero tenemos cosas en común que hacen que me simpatice. Sólo un poco, sigue siendo tan odioso como siempre. Es como el hermano mayor que nunca quise.

—No lo sé… creo que es Elsa… no te burles, lo digo en serio.

—Espero que tengas razón—primera vez que lo veo así de serio… salvo por el día en que regresó junto con la mitad de la tripulación de vuelta del norte, en el viaje en que perdí a mi hermana y él al suyo.

—No vas a decir que me crees.

—Quiero creerte. No puedo llegar a las islas sin mi hermanito… no me lo perdonaré jamás. Se supone que deebería protegerlo, eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores… al menos los buenos…

—No eres taaan malo, sólo un poco—intento consolarlo.

—No, sí soy un pésimo hermano. Le fallé a él, a mi familia, a las Islas del Sur, a tu reino… no merezco estar aquí.

—Ya estás de reina del drama—quiero reír, pero es una risa nerviosa que oculta el miedo que siento.

—Voy de vuelta al norte.

— ¿Estás loco?

—Lo dice la que partió sola a buscar a su hermana a una montaña… además, si hay una probabilidad mínima de que uno, o ambos, estén vivos, no pienso quedarme sentado sin hacer nada.

—Iré contigo.

—No, tu eres la heredera de Arendelle… si tu hermana no regresa, serás reina en dos años. Sólo Dios sabe lo que nos espera si eso pasa, pero es preferible a un reino sin alguien que mande.

—No será tanto tiempo, y tú volviste sano y salvo la primera vez.

—La mala hierba no muere. Perdí a la mitad de los hombres, a mi hermano y a la reina, ¿eso no te dice nada sobre lo peligroso que es?

—No me importa, quiero ir contigo.

—No.

—Es una orden.

—No eres mi reina.

—Ni tú mi capitán, y estás en mí reino… harás lo que te diga, ah—intento sonar severa, pero lamentablemente parezco más una niña taimada que una líder. _Yo no nací para ser reina, nadie nunca pensó que lo sería._

—Ah, sí… no lo creo. ¿Qué tan rápido puedes conseguirme un navío y marinos? No me importa si son de las calles o traficantes, sólo quiero que conozcan el norte.

—Te los conseguiré, pero sólo si voy contigo.

—Ni de chiste.

Esta será una laaaarga pelea. No se irá sin mí, si mi hermana está viva en algún lado, quiero ir por ella. Aunque tenga que soportar a esta criatura tan molesta. Cualquiera pensaría que se cayó de la cuna cuando era pequeño. Eso no importa. Tengo que encontrar una forma de llegar al norte, como sea… sólo espero que me dejen salir. Ahora me cuidan como si fuera de porcelana, no me dejan salir de la cuidad, no puedo acercarme a los caballos ni andar por los techos, creen que podría tener un accidente en cualquier momento. Y me pusieron guardia personal. _Como si fuera tan peligrosa_. Me gustan las aventuras, pero no es para tanto. Además, ya no tengo ánimo para nada. No desde que mi hermana se fue.

Nunca quise que se fuera, partió prometiéndome que haría lo que fuera por volver, y aquí estamos. Acabo de heredar su reino sin quererlo. Yo nunca he querido ser reina, esa es Elsa, ella es la estudiosa, el modelo a seguir, la que fue criada para gobernar. Yo soy la que está jodida. Digo, apenas puedo cuidar de mi misma, mucho menos a miles de personas. No puedo tomar esa responsabilidad, no sé qué hacer. Ignoré las lecciones de economía, negocios, política y diplomacia, creí que no me servirían en realidad… y ahora tengo una corona esperándome para cuando cumpla veintiún años. Una corona que nunca quise. Una corona que le pertenece a Elsa. Sólo espero que donde quiera que esté ahora, que esté bien. Es todo lo que pido. No me importa nada más. Si ella está a salvo, es todo lo que me importa. Y si existe esperanza de que regrese, voy a aferrarme a ella, contra todo lo que digan. Es mi familia, mi única familia, no puedo perderla.

* * *

 **A/N:** guess who is back! Milagrosamente me eximí de varios exámenes y henos aquí :3 como ven, es un punto importante para el fic, el gran deshielo, pero como siempre, no todo puede ser color rosa y arcoíris.

No estoy segura de a quienes les he respondido sus reviews, pero prometo responder los siguientes.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios (de nuevo, es uno de los puntos clave de la historia), y les agradezco infinitamente por su apoyo con seguir la historia, los favorites y sus reviews, me dan ánimo para seguir con la historia.


End file.
